Never say die
by Lysanea
Summary: Duo n'est plus Duo et mène une vie heureuse sur un satellite lointain. Heero veut savoir comment c'est arrivé et pourquoi, et rendre à Duo son identité et son passé. Le ramener à à la vie qu'ils commençaient à construire à deux, aussi. Mais pourra-t-il l'arracher à sa nouvelle vie, en apparence si parfaite ? Le voudra-t-il seulement, en le découvrant si heureux ?
1. Te retrouver et t'approcher

**Titre** : _**Never say die**_

**_Source_** : Gundam Wing AC  
**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea  
**_Genre_ **: yaoi, romance, basée sur l'histoire originale  
**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Lexie et les clients  
**Rating** : T  
**_Personnages_ **:_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, et d'autres  
_**_Statut : _**finie

**_Résumé_ **: Duo n'est plus Duo depuis longtemps et mène une vie heureuse sur un satellite lointain. Heero cherche à découvrir comment s'est arrivé et pourquoi, pour rendre à Duo son identité et son passé, le ramener à lui et à la vie à deux qu'ils avaient commencé de construire. Mais pourra-t-il arracher Duo à sa nouvelle vie, en apparence si parfaite ? Le voudra-t-il seulement, en le découvrant si heureux ?

_**Notes**_ : Bonjour à tous et merci d'être là pour découvrir cette nouvelle histoire. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous donnera envie de continuer à la lire. L'année 2013 a très mal commencé pour moi et durant ces mois difficiles, j'ai imaginé cette petite fic et l'aie écrite dès que ça m'était possible. Ca m'a donné l'impression de renouer avec l'écriture, je me sentais un peu perdue avec « une semaine de toi 3 ». Bref, j'espère que ça me permettra de renouer avec mes lecteurs aussi !

_Une pensée particulière pour ma chère Yuy…  
_

**Bonne lecture** !

.

* * *

_**Chapitre Premier : Te retrouver et t'approcher**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Middle Prussia  
Librairie- Salon de thé Les passeurs de textes  
Lundi 21 mai AC 205**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

- _Je voudrais que quelqu'un m'attende quelque part._

Heero se tourne vers Duo, qu'il a vu approcher.  
Mais l'espoir qui commençait à l'envahir est immédiatement étouffé lorsqu'il croise son regard.

Duo sourit et lui désigne le présentoir devant eux d'un léger mouvement de tête.

- Vous avez l'air d'avoir du mal à vous décider entre ces livres. Moi, j'ai adoré « _Je voudrais que quelqu'un m'attende quelque part._ » Vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué…

- Quoi ?

- Le livre, répond-il en en prenant un exemplaire. C'est un titre qu'on retient, mais apparemment, il ne fait pas partie de ceux qui vous font hésiter.

- Je me fie aux auteurs, pas aux titres.

- Anna Gavalda était une écrivaine très connue, à son époque. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi de la mettre en avant dans cet espace dédié aux écrivains des XXème et XXIème siècles de l'Ere avant la Colonisation.

- Ce nom ne me dit rien.

Duo hausse les épaules dans un mouvement empreint d'une certaine élégance.

- Après tout, si la littérature de ce genre et de cette époque, c'est pas votre truc, ça se comprend !

- Hn.

- Dans ce cas, vous n'êtes pas du bon côté de la librairie…

- La table faite en livres a attiré mon attention.

- C'est le but, s'enthousiasme Duo. Nous avons pris les livres où il manquait des pages, ou des passages parce que l'écriture s'est effacé, avec le temps ou les conditions de conservation, et on les a collés, puis vernis. Elle tient bien !

- C'est original.

- Merci ! J'en suis plutôt fier ! Surtout pour la thématique de ce rayon, ça colle bien. Et ça attire, vous en avez fait l'expérience.

- Hn.

- Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, vous ne laissez jamais aucune chance aux nouveaux écrivains ou à ceux dont vous n'avez jamais entendu parler ?

- Non.

Duo éclate de rire face à tant de franchise et le cœur d'Heero se serre un peu plus.

Combien de secondes, de minutes, de jours, de semaines, de mois, d'années se sont écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'il a entendu ce son ?

Il a la réponse exacte à la seconde près, mais elle est balayée en cet instant.

- Vous n'êtes pas éditeur, rassurez-moi ? est en train de lui demander Duo, tout en arrangeant les livres sur les présentoirs et les tables à proximité.

- Vous êtes écrivain ? l'interroge-t-il à son tour, plutôt que de répondre.

Ceci, bien qu'il sache déjà que Duo va lui répondre par la négative.  
Il l'a assez observé sur son lieu de travail ces derniers jours et il en connaît les moindres détails.

- Non, même si ça m'aurait plu, confirme-t-il d'ailleurs. Je suis le libraire, vous avez dû le comprendre. Je m'appelle Donovan, ajoute-t-il en tapotant le badge fixé à la poche de sa chemise noire.

Les lettres s'alignent dans une écriture noire penchée, stylisée mais facilement lisible, clamant une identité mensongère.

Heero le ressent comme une véritable insulte à Duo et les valeurs qu'il a toujours défendues.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, reprend Duo, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Si vous ne me trouvez pas au comptoir ou dans les rayons, c'est que je suis dans la réserve…. Mais je n'y reste pas trop longtemps aux heures d'ouverture. Nous sommes deux, sauf à l'heure du déjeuner, comme vous pouvez le voir. Y aura toujours quelqu'un pour vous renseigner !

- Merci.

- Je vous en prie !

Duo allait s'éloigner sur un sourire, mais Heero le retient en quelques mots.

- Nous n'avons pas fini notre discussion.

- Ah oui ! c'est vrai que vous ne m'avez pas dit si vous étiez éditeur ou non…

- Si vous n'êtes pas auteur, le fait que je sois éditeur n'a aucune importance pour vous.

- Ce n'est pas faux, mais je pense à tous ces jeunes talents à qui on ne donne pas leur chance... Ou à qui une maison d'édition a fait confiance, que nous, libraires, avons mis en avant, mais le public n'a pas suivi… C'est tellement dommage !

- C'est logique de suivre des valeurs sûres.

- Qui ont, un jour, été de jeunes premiers.

- Certes.

- Ah, une victoire ! triomphe Duo. Vous serez un peu plus indulgent, alors ?

- Je le suis déjà.

- De quelle façon ?

- Je lis aussi sur recommandation, même sans connaître l'auteur.

Duo se penche vers Heero pour reprendre un exemplaire du livre d'Anna Gavalda derrière lui et le lui tend, le troublant par sa soudaine proximité, plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé l'être par ce simple mouvement.

- Alors je vous le recommande fortement. Je me suis déjà présenté, donc si on vous demande qui vous l'a conseillé, vous pourrez répondre « un libraire » et même donner mon prénom ! En plus, j'étais pas sûr que vous accepteriez de suivre l'avis d'un parfait inconnu, même si ma profession fait qu'on nous accorde une certaine confiance. Bien sûr, je sais bien qu'échanger nos noms ne fait pas de nous les meilleurs amis du monde, mais c'est un bon début !

Heero prend le livre, cherchant un signe au fond de son regard bien qu'il sache déjà qu'il n'y trouvera rien de ce qu'il espère.

- Merci.

- Mais de rien ! Vous verrez, il est vraiment bien. C'est un recueil de nouvelles, et ma préférée, c'est vraiment celle qui a donné le titre, je ne saurai pas vraiment dire pourquoi. Peut-être parce que c'est un militaire qui raconte et que mon ami l'est.

- Votre ami ?

- Oui. Ah ! excusez-moi, quelqu'un attend au comptoir. Ma collègue n'est pas encore revenue de sa pause déjeuner, je suis tout seul pour l'instant…

Heero hoche la tête et Duo rejoint le comptoir accueil-caisse avec un grand sourire.

Il feuillette le livre en jetant quelques coups d'œil à Duo, sans le fixer, car il ne veut pas se rendre suspect par une attitude étrange.

Duo tourne son regard vers lui une ou deux fois et lui sourit, mais reste concentré sur son travail, tout en échangeant quelques mots enjoués avec la cliente.

Une habituée, apparemment.

Heero se demande même si elle est réellement intéressée par les livres qu'elle a choisi, vu la manière dont elle se comporte avec Duo.

Elle est de toute évidence en mode « séductrice », bien que Duo soit totalement hermétique à ses gestes et ses sous-entendus.  
Il ignore ses allusions et la repousse avec un très grand professionnalisme, ce qui n'étonne nullement Heero.

Une fois celle-ci partie, Heero rejoint la caisse avant qu'un autre des clients présents ne le fasse.

La librairie est assez grande et il y a du monde, autant du côté des livres papiers que des bornes numériques de téléchargements ou des caisses automatiques.

- Je le prends, dit-il à Duo en posant le livre sur le comptoir.

Il ne l'a pas ouvert, il n'a même pas jeté un œil à la quatrième de couverture mais peu importe.

- Génial ! Vous ne le regretterez pas, je vous assure.

- Je vous fais confiance.

Heero aurait voulu que le regard de Duo se trouble, que quelque chose se passe en lui, comme un rappel lointain de ce qu'ils ont été et de ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble.

Lorsqu'ils mettaient chacun leur vie aux mains de l'autre sans une seule hésitation.

Mais rien, Duo continue de lui offrir cet incroyable sourire qui n'a rien de commercial et qui fait toute la différence.

- Je ne vous avais jamais vu, avant, vous êtes de passage ? Sans vouloir être indiscret…

- Hn.

- J'espère que vous aurez pu le lire avant de repartir, comme ça, vous pourrez revenir me voir et me donner votre avis, si vous avez le temps. Ca fera neuf crédits, s'il vous plaît.

- Je compte rester un moment, l'informe Heero en lui tendant un billet de dix crédits.

- Merci. C'est parfait, si vous restez ! Notre ville est assez sympa à visiter. Même si vous êtes là pour le boulot, vous aurez certainement le temps de faire un peu de tourisme.

- Peut-être.

- Et le livre se lit vite, ajoute-t-il en lui rendant sa monnaie. Surtout si vous aimez dès le début.

- Je vous donnerai la réponse à ma prochaine visite.

Le sourire de Duo s'élargit, alors qu'il lui tend le sac avec le livre.

- Avec plaisir. Vous avez toujours la possibilité de laisser votre avis sur notre site, ceci dit.

- J'aime bien le contact direct.

S'il avait dit ça à l'époque, Duo aurait ri et il aurait eu bien du mal à le calmer…  
Et il en aurait entendu parler encore longtemps…

- Je vous ai mis le programme de nos prochains évènements culturels, au cas où ça vous intéresserait, le temps de votre séjour. Je sais pas si vous êtes un grand lecteur, mais comme vous êtes de passage seulement et que vous avez pris le temps d'entrer dans une librairie, j'en déduis que si… J'ai tort ?

- J'avais un ami qui lisait beaucoup.

Si la réponse surprend Duo, il n'en laisse rien paraître.

- Et c'est lui qui vous a donné le goût de la lecture ?

- Hn.

- Moi aussi, je le dois à mon ami. Sa bibliothèque est impressionnante ! Elle occupe une des plus grandes pièces de notre maison.

Heero prend note : Duo pense que son intérêt pour les livres lui vient de quelqu'un, une personne qui, visiblement, partage sa vie, aujourd'hui.

Il s'y attendait, mais une drôle de sensation, fortement désagréable, lui soulève le cœur et l'estomac, lui laissant un goût amer dans la bouche.

Mais bien évidemment, il n'en montre rien.

- Et pour rivaliser avec lui, vous travaillez dans une librairie.

- Pas du tout, se défend Duo après avoir ri à cette remarque. Ou alors, c'est inconscient, je ne suis pas en conflit avec lui… Mais attendez, comment vous savez su que c'était un homme, d'abord ?

- Un hétérosexuel parlera de sa _petite_-amie, un homosexuel évoquera simplement _son ami_.

- C'est vrai, reconnaît Duo. Vous êtes perspicace et observateur !

- Et je vous empêche de travailler.

- Oh ! non, ne vous en faites pas… J'aime bien discuter avec les gens, et pas que de livres ou d'auteurs ! Mais je vois bien une ou deux personnes qui n'osent pas trop approcher… Je vais vers les autres très naturellement, c'est pour ça que j'ai pu vous parler facilement, mais je reconnais que vous êtes un peu… intimidant.

- C'est volontaire.

A nouveau, le rire de Duo résonne.

- Vous êtes vraiment pas banal, aussi !

Heero tend sa main.

- Heero…_Ki,_ ajoute-t-il au dernier moment_._

- Hiroki ? C'est original, remarque Duo en serrant sa main chaleureusement. Vous l'écrivez comment ?

Heero prend le stylo posé sur le comptoir et griffonne un « Hiroki » en lettres latines sur son ticket de caisse.

- C'est comme ça que je l'imaginais ! Vous utilisez le kanji de « grand » et celui de « arbre », « 弘樹 » c'est bien ça ? écrit-il à son tour en dessous.

- Hn. Vous connaissez le japonais ? feint-il de s'étonner.

- J'ai quelques notions, oui. J'aime beaucoup cette langue et cette culture. C'est aussi le cas de vos parents ou vous avez carrément des origines nippones ?

- Je suis métissé russe et japonais. Mon prénom complet est Hiroyuki, « neige étendue », ce qui est une référence en japonais aux plaines glacées de Sibérie. Je préfère la forme courte Hiroki, bien que ça perde son sens.

- C'est vrai, mais ce sont de beaux prénoms tous les deux. J'aime bien leur musicalité.

- Merci.

- En tous cas, je le répète, vous êtes vraiment pas banal ! sourit encore Duo. Et je suis ravi de vous connaître, Hiroki.

- Ce n'est sûrement pas le cas des autres clients.

- Ce n'est pas important, ça. Tant que vous ne les agressez pas !

- Je ne voudrais pas les faire fuir par ma simple présence.

- Ils vont juste attendre que vous soyez parti… mais je ne vous chasse pas ! se reprend-il.

- J'ai encore à faire, le rassure Heero. Et je repasserai bientôt.

- Dans ce cas, je ne vous retiens pas. Et je vous dis à une prochaine fois avec plaisir, Hiroki, vraiment.

- Merci.

- A bientôt et bonne fin de journée !

- A vous aussi, Donovan.

Sur un léger sourire Heero sort de la librairie, sentant encore le regard de Duo sur lui, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre client requiert son attention.

Il pousse un discret soupir et rejoint le vélo qu'il a loué dès son arrivée.

Une fois bien assis sur la selle mais un pied toujours au sol, il sort son portable et appuie sur le 4.  
N'obtenant aucune réponse au bout de plusieurs sonneries, il coupe et compose le 5.

Cette fois, il ne faut pas plus de deux secondes avant qu'on ne décroche.

- _Chang._

- Je l'ai retrouvé, annonce Heero sans préambule.

Un net soupir de soulagement se fait entendre.

_- Enfin. Où ? _

De simples mots prononcés avec toute la retenue légendaire du chinois, tout en tempérance et en mesure, les émotions canalisées et tues, modestement exprimées malgré leur intensité.

Cela fait si longtemps qu'il attend d'entendre ces mots-là.

- Sur B2126 un satellite mineur du groupe L6 à quatre jours et six heures de la Terre. Dans une ville essentiellement touristique appelée _Middle Prussia_.

- _Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Bien sûr que tu l'es…_ reprend-il, face au silence d'Heero, bien plus éloquent qu'une réponse formulée. _Comme tu le sais, Yuy, ce groupe nommé L6 est en réalité au point Lagrange 5, un espace inoccupé depuis la destruction de ma colonie d'origine, L5 A0206, et des satellites qui dépendaient d'elle. _

- Hn.

_- En hommage à mes ancêtres, je la reconstruis dans ce même point L5. La Colonie principale L5-A0207, ou L5.7, où je passe parfois des semaines entières, est à moins d'un jour du satellite dont tu me parles._

- Je sais tout ça, Wufei.

_- Et tu m'informes seulement maintenant de ton projet de porter tes recherches en ce lieu ? _

- Je ne pouvais pas t'en parler avant. Et je préfère ne pas t'expliquer pourquoi encore.

_- Cela a un rapport avec ce que tu m'as demandé de faire, avant ton départ ?_

- Hn.

Connaissant très bien Heero, Wufei n'en demande pas davantage.  
Il a reconnu cette légère inflexion de voix, imperceptible pour tant d'autres, qui indique clairement qu'il ne faut pas insister.

_- L'important est que ton intuition ait été la bonne. Mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il puisse être si loin de la Terre, et parallèlement si près de moi. Comment a-t-il atterri là-bas ?_

_- _C'est ce que je cherche à savoir.

_- Lui as-tu déjà parlé ?_

- Hn.

- _Comment va-t-il ?_

- Il est aussi amnésique que Trowa à son réveil.

_- Et en moyenne une fois par mois, depuis. C'est d'ailleurs à nouveau le cas depuis deux jours. _

- C'est pour ça que Quatre est injoignable.

_- Il est avec Barton dans l'une de ses résidences secondaires au bord de la mer. _

- Je vois.

_- Pas moi. Quelle est donc cette analogie stupide, Yuy ? En quoi faire trempette avec Barton permet-il de ramener sa mémoire à la surface ?_

- Je ne sais pas, mais ça marche, Wufei.

_- Une coïncidence._

- La même tous les mois depuis plus de quatre ans ?

Wufei perçoit clairement son ton moqueur.

_- Si c'est réellement ce qui ravive la mémoire de Barton, tu n'as plus qu'à aller proposer quelques longueurs à Maxwell._

- Ce n'est pas si simple que ça.

_- Je suis certain que tu feras en sorte que ça le soit. As-tu besoin d'aide ?_

- Pas pour le moment. Je continue mon approche.

_- Et comment te sens-tu ?_

- Tu t'inquiètes ?

_- De ton état dépend le reste, alors oui, je préfère vérifier._

- Quel reste ?

_- La possibilité de ramener Maxwell. _

- Quel que soit mon état, je le ramènerai, si c'est le mieux à faire.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?_

- D'après mes observations, sa vie actuelle lui convient. Il adore son métier de libraire. Et il a quelqu'un qui le rend heureux.

_- Ca ne m'étonne qu'à moitié venant de Maxwell. Mais c'était à prévoir, après toutes ces années, Yuy. Il n'y avait que deux possibilités au fait qu'il ne réapparaisse pas : soit il n'était plus, soit il avait perdu la mémoire et avait refait sa vie ailleurs. _

- Il était évident que c'était la seconde option.

_- Nous ressentions tous qu'il était en vie, Winner et toi avec plus de force. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, comment déterminer si ce n'était pas simplement un refus d'accepter l'autre éventualité ?_

- Je t'enverrai sa photo la prochaine fois et tu confirmeras que c'est bien lui. Mon refus d'accepter la possibilité de sa mort peut bien m'avoir donné des hallucinations.

Encore une fois, le ton moqueur n'échappe pas à Wufei, qui soupire mais choisit de ne pas relever.

_- Recueille toutes les données et fais ce qu'il faut, Yuy. Même si tu es plus qu'impliqué, j'ai confiance en ton jugement. L'enjeu est trop important._

- Hn.

_- Et tiens-nous au courant. _

- Comme convenu.

_- J'informerai Winner de mon côté._

- Attends que Trowa soit remis.

_- Cette précaution est inutile, il ne pourra pas te rejoindre, même s'il le souhaite._

- Tout comme toi.

_- De toute évidence et je le regrette. Nous viendrons dès que possible, quitte à rester à l'abri du regard de Maxwell._

- Je doute qu'il réagisse à votre présence.

_- Tu préfèrerais sûrement, vu qu'il n'a pas réagi à la tienne._

- On en est plus là, Wufei. Peu importe ce qui provoque une réaction, je donnerai l'importe quoi pour qu'il en ait une en lien avec nous et celui qu'il était.

_- Je ne doute pas un seul instant que tu serais même prêt à reconstruire DeathScythe, pour cela._

- Ou pointer mon arme sur Réléna.

_- Et risquer la cour martiale ? Joli ! Non, je suis certain que nous n'aurons nul besoin d'en arriver à de tels extrêmes. Tu trouveras un moyen et nous t'y aiderons. _

- Pour m'éviter la cour martiale ? C'est gentil.

- _Shazi ! Pour Maxwell, pour vous deux. Que tu cesses d'être le corps sans âme qui erre depuis trop d'années. Je ne suis plus loin de t'appeler Nataku._

- Quel honneur.

_- Un honneur, mais non une fierté. Alors fais ce qu'il faut, encore une fois. Et d'ici à ce que nous puissions te rejoindre, bon courage, Yuy. _

- Merci, Wufei.

_- Merci à toi, Preventer Ice._

- Haï. Ninmu Suiku. _(Oui._ _Mission accomplie)_.

- _Tsugi shoo no maku ga ima agaru._ (_Le rideau se lève désormais sur un nouveau chapitre)_

- Ninmu ryoukaï. _(Mission acceptée)_

Heero coupe la communication sur cette parfaite illustration du lien qu'il a développé avec Wufei, ces dernières années.

En acceptant d'échanger quelques mots en japonais avec lui, le chinois lui témoigne son respect et ici, sa reconnaissance, ainsi que son amitié et son soutien.

Il range son portable et après un dernier regard vers la librairie où il n'aperçoit malheureusement pas Duo, il regagne son hôtel.

Il doit réfléchir calmement à la suite et ce qu'il peut faire avant que les autres ne le rejoignent, car il n'a absolument pas le droit à l'erreur.

Avoir cherché Duo pendant quatre ans et onze mois a été très difficile, mais les années passant, il n'a jamais écarté la possibilité que le plus dur resterait à faire, une fois qu'il l'aurait retrouvé.

Car s'il y a bien une chose dont il n'a jamais douté, c'est qu'il finirait par le retrouver.

C'est cette seule certitude qui l'a maintenu en vie, durant toutes ces années sans lui.

.

.

_A suivre_

_._

* * *

_**Notes** : _

_**Never say-die**__ a plusieurs sens (c'est pour ça que j'aime autant l'anglais) : littéralement, on pourrait le traduire par « ne jamais dire (c'est) mort », donc, ne jamais abandonner, tenir bon, s'accrocher. C'est une expression équivalente à notre « ne jamais s'avouer vaincu », et à notre adjectif « persévérant ». Je l'ai choisi parce que ça colle autant à la situation qu'à Heero. Et puis si on prend juste les mots, on peut lire « ne jamais parler de mort » dans ce le sens où ils n'ont jamais cru en la mort de Duo._

_Pour tout ce qui concerne les colonies, les distances entre elles etc, si ça vous intéresse, je vous invite à aller consulter les articles traitant des points de Lagrange. Je suis archi nulle en sciences et en formules alors je pourrais même pas vous résumer ça clairement._

_Sinon, merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a assez intrigué pour vous donner envie de lire le suivant.  
_

_A bientôt pour la suite et bonne continuation à vous._

_Lysanea_

_._


	2. Te découvrir et te cerner

**Titre** : _**Never say die**_

**_Source_** : Gundam Wing AC  
**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea  
**_Genre_ **: yaoi, romance, basée sur l'histoire originale  
**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Lexie et les clients  
**Rating** : T  
**_Personnages_ **:_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, et d'autres  
_**_Statut : _**finie

_**Notes : **_merci à **Blue Luminary, Hahn tah Yhel, Bony100clyd, Caro06, Nevroz, Zephis, Haevenly** pour vos reviews, et à **Etaelle, Zarbioide** et **Chrininnie** pour vos ajouts.

**Bony100clyd** : moi, j'aime ta review merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Et pas de soucis pour la pression, elle est plutôt saine et bienvenue, puisqu'un lecteur impatient est un lecteur conquis par l'histoire !

Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé au premier chapitre de cette histoire ! Je suis contente de vous avoir accroché avec ce début, j'espère que la suite vous plaira.

.

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapitre deux : te découvrir et te cerner.**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

_**Middle Prussia  
Jeudi 24 mai AC 205**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Heero a mis moins d'une heure pour lire le livre recommandé par Duo.

Il a retrouvé, à travers ces très courtes histoires évoquant des moments de vie de personnes ayant vécu sur Terre avant la Colonisation, l'intérêt de Duo pour le passé lointain de l'humanité.

A part cela, le recueil n'était pas si passionnant…

Il s'est donc fait violence pour ne pas retourner dans la soirée à la librairie, ni le lendemain, mais attendre encore au moins un ou deux de plus.

Maintenant qu'il a retrouvé Duo et l'a abordé, il a bien du mal à ne pas l'avoir dans son champ de vision, et c'est encore plus difficile de ne pas l'approcher pour lui parler.

Ou même simplement entendre le son de sa voix.

Aussi, durant tout ce temps où il s'est forcé à ne pas franchir le seuil de la librairie, il n'a quand même pas pu résister à la tentation de s'en approcher.

Avec toute la discrétion possible, et elle est très grande le concernant, il a passé une bonne partie de son temps à le regarder à travers les vitres d'un café lui donnant un bon angle de vue sur _Les passeurs de textes_.

Heero a fait de longues recherches pour connaître un peu l'histoire de la librairie, savoir qui l'a nommée ainsi, depuis quand Duo y travaille, qui sont ses collègues…

Ce n'est pas courant de trouver des librairies sur un satellite de colonie, surtout lorsque les activités sont essentiellement tournées vers le tourisme.

C'est peut-être une des raisons expliquant pourquoi le premier étage de la librairie, en mezzanine, a été aménagé en salon de thé ouvert sur une terrasse, accessible directement par la rue.

Une adresse connue autant pour sa carte que pour son décor : les tables sont basses et couvertes de reproductions de couvertures ou quatrièmes de couvertures de livres.  
Des fauteuils ou des canapés remplacent les chaises et leur confort invite à la lecture, à la détente autour d'une boisson et d'une douceur sucrée.

Sur les étagères réparties sur les murs, des livres alternent avec des bibelots selon les thèmes abordés : entre les livres de cuisine, une horloge géante avec pour aiguilles, une fourchette et un couteau des masques africains, aborigènes ou de carnaval entre les livres de civilisations et de voyages une maquette présentant un papy dans un rocking-chair, un livre sur les genoux et des enfants assis à ses pieds entre les contes et légendes anciennes….

Heero n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de voir tout ça par lui-même, mais il s'est beaucoup renseigné et a fait une visite virtuelle via le site de la librairie, car il veut mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Il s'est préparé comme pour une mission, même s'il est conscient que parce qu'il s'agit de Duo, tout peut se passer différemment de ce qu'il a prévu.

Il connaît Duo Maxwell, c'est vrai.

Mais ce Donovan Leitch, à quel point est-il resté le Duo qu'il a rencontré et avec lequel il a combattu, le Duo qui a bouleversé sa vie et son être, réveillé son âme et fait battre son cœur pour autre chose qu'une mission ou un combat ?

C'est bien ce qu'il est déterminé à découvrir.

C'est donc deux jours après avoir parlé à Duo pour la première fois depuis cinq longues années qu'Heero retourne finalement à la libraire.

Et dire qu'il était là, tout ce temps…

Bien qu'impatient, il attend quand même qu'il y ait un peu moins de monde pour y entrer.  
Heureusement, l'occasion ne tarde pas : il est 11h45, et c'est apparemment un moment plus calme de fréquentation, en bas.

Le premier étage, lui, commence à se remplir.

Comme le salon de thé propose aussi un service de restauration léger et rapide, avec des salades et des sandwichs, voire des lunch box complètes, il arrive que la salle soit aussi pleine à l'heure du déjeuner que du goûter !

- Bonjour, Hiroki ! l'accueille chaleureusement Duo, dès qu'il franchit le pas de la librairie.

- Bonjour, Donovan, répond-il avec un léger sourire.

Une drôle de sensation lui chatouille l'estomac.

- Ca fait plaisir de vous revoir !

- Je vous avais dit que je repasserai.

- Si tout le monde faisait ce qu'il disait, y aurait beaucoup moins de déception ! N'est-ce pas, Madame Cassiopée ?

- Tout à fait, mon petit, répond la cliente dont Duo s'occupe, au comptoir, en secouant vigoureusement la tête. C'est comme quand je dis à ma fille de…

Heero ne prête plus attention aux propos de la cliente et fait quelques pas en jetant un œil aux livres, sur les tables et sur les présentoirs, ainsi qu'aux écrans diffusant des émissions ou des publicités pour des évènements culturels.

Ceci, tout en s'approchant du comptoir lentement, pour ne pas avoir l'air de ne s'intéresser qu'à Duo.

- Bonjour !

Il se retourne vers la voix enjouée pour savoir si ce salut lui est adressé, et rencontre un regard vert pétillant de malice, dans un visage fin parsemé de taches de rousseur lui donnant un air enfantin trompeur.

- Bonjour, répond Heero.

- Je suis Lexie. Si je peux vous conseiller ou vous renseigner, n'hésitez surtout pas !

Apparemment, il n'a pas été si discret que ça.  
Ce qui lui semble un peu étrange, quand même.

Tout, dans l'attitude de la jeune fille, qu'il a reconnu comme la collègue de Duo, plusieurs fois entraperçue, montre sa méfiance à son égard.

Est-ce parce qu'il est étranger à la ville?

- C'est Hiroki, Lexie, intervient Duo. Je t'en ai parlé, lundi.

- Oui, je t'ai entendu le saluer, répond-elle sans quitter Heero des yeux. Bienvenue à _Middle Prussia_, Monsieur Hiroki.

- Merci.

Elle lui sourit mais ne bouge pas, et Heero se rend compte qu'elle s'est légèrement déplacée, de manière à être entre le comptoir et lui.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ?

- Je viens discuter avec Donovan d'un livre qu'il m'a conseillé.

- Et que vous avez _déjà_ terminé de lire ?

- Anna Gavalda.

- Oh, effectivement, ça se lit vite, reconnaît-elle, visiblement à contrecœur.

Heero se force à sourire, puis la dépasse pour gagner le comptoir où Duo est seul, à présent.  
Lexie est obligée de le laisser, puisqu'un des clients lui demande son aide aux bornes numériques.

- C'est une collègue ou un chien de garde, que vous avez ? demande Heero.

Duo lui jette un coup d'œil avec un petit sourire, sans cesser de taper sur son ordinateur.

- Je devrai la défendre plutôt que de vous donner raison, mais ce serait de la mauvaise foi ! Lexie croit toujours que les inconnus qui viennent à la librairie ont des idées derrière la tête. On a plus besoin d'un endroit physique pour acheter des livres, aujourd'hui. Notre clientèle, ce sont des habitués, des habitants de la ville ou des environs, quelques fois des touristes mais ils ne s'attardent jamais. Alors quand un inconnu passe et repasse, sans que ce soit pour le salon de thé, là-haut… ça éveille ses soupçons.

- Pas les vôtres.

- Je suis un peu naïf, j'ai envie de croire qu'il existe des gens qui aiment toujours les librairies, qui aiment voir les livres s'aligner sur des rayons et même sentir l'odeur du papier. Bon ça, c'est possible qu'à l'arrière, ici, c'est trop propre et aseptisé.

- Est-ce que j'aurais la possibilité de redécouvrir cette odeur ?

Duo rit, ce qui attire le regard de Lexie, qui fronce les sourcils.

- Heureusement qu'elle ne vous a pas entendu, vous êtes en train de lui donner raison en me faisant cette demande.

- Je vous donne raison à _vous_, Donovan.

- Comment ça ?

- Il existe des gens qui aiment toujours les librairies et l'odeur des vieux livres, et j'en fais partie. Et j'aimerai la retrouver. Ni plus, ni moins.

Un doigt contre son menton et les yeux plissés, Duo observe Heero un court instant.

- J'arrive pas à déterminer si vous êtes sérieux. Pourtant, je cerne facilement les gens, dès le premier regard... Approchez, Mme Sinéo, il va pas vous manger, ajoute-t-il en faisant signe à une dame qui attend un peu en retrait, trois livres serrés contre sa poitrine.

Elle s'avance en lançant un timide sourire à Heero, qui lui renvoie le plus chaleureusement possible.  
Et ça marche, la femme se détend et sourit plus franchement, tout en posant ses livres sur le comptoir.

Heero a appris à faire ça, même si ça ne lui vient pas spontanément ni naturellement.

C'est juste que les mois, puis les années à rechercher Duo l'ont forcé à se montrer plus ouvert, plus engageant, afin qu'il puisse obtenir des réponses, des indices, qu'on ne lui aurait jamais donné s'il n'avait pas inspiré confiance, un minimum.

Il a donc rapidement appris à être à la fois accessible, tout en gardant sa réserve et cette espèce d'aura menaçante qu'il peut rappeler à n'importe quel moment, si besoin.

Et il ne doute pas que dès lors qu'il a réussi à atteindre un équilibre entre ces deux aspects et à les maîtriser, les pistes pour retrouver Duo se sont multipliées, les perspectives se sont ouvertes, les indices se sont révélées concluants.

Jusqu'à le mener à L6, puis à ce satellite, cette ville, cette librairie…

Et enfin, à Duo.

- J'ai bien vu que vous n'étiez pas si antipathique que l'impression que vous donnez, lui fait remarquer Duo, la cliente partie. Ça, j'ai pu le deviner facilement.

- Je n'étais pas sérieux à 100%, tout à l'heure, je l'avoue.

- Ah ?

- J'ai déjà évoqué mon ami qui aimait les livres.

- Oui, je me souviens.

- C'est lui qui aurait adoré se retrouver dans une pièce sentant le vieux papier et le vieux cuir des reliures très anciennes.

Duo secoue la tête avec une mine dépitée.

- On a pas de livres aussi anciens, malheureusement… Quelques-uns donnent cette odeur à la réserve mais ils ne datent pas autant. Les plus vieux, on les garde sous atmosphère protectrice dans des vitrines. Ils ont au moins 300 à 400 ans, ils remontent à la fin du XIXème siècle ou du début du XXème siècle. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez le système chronologique d'avant la Colonisation...

- Hn.

- Donc vous pouvez imaginer leur état et le soin porté à leur conservation.

- Tout à fait. J'aimerai les voir un jour, si vous le permettez. En souvenir de cet ami.

- Vous parlez de lui au passé… remarque Duo. Excusez-moi, je suis peut-être trop indiscret…

- Je l'ai perdu.

- Je suis désolé…

- Inutile. Je vais bientôt le retrouver, alors tout va bien.

Duo, qui a d'abord commencé à froncer les sourcils au mot « inutile », finit par sourire et Heero se demande encore d'où il tient la force de garder son sang-froid et son calme.

Il n'a qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer fort contre lui, son nez contre son cou respirant à plein poumon son odeur, ses mains dans ses cheveux retrouvant leur douceur, même s'ils sont bien plus courts qu'avant et seulement noués en catogan. (1)

- C'est tout ce que je vous souhaite ! est-il en train de dire. Quant aux livres et à la réserve, nous verrons. Je ne sais pas combien de temps vous comptez rester, mais il va m'en falloir un peu pour vous permettre d'y accéder.

- C'est normal.

- Même si vous m'êtes bien sympathique, je vous connais à peine… Les livres n'ont plus qu'une valeur sentimentale, mais je ne laisse pas tout le monde entrer. Non pas que je veuille garder ce privilège exclusif de pouvoir voir d'anciens livres, devenus si rares. Mais certains pensent qu'ils peuvent avoir une quelconque valeur marchande et pourraient les convoiter pour les vendre. En se rendant compte de leur erreur, je doute qu'ils me les ramènent…

- Je comprends.

- Et sinon, qu'avez-vous pensez de « _Je voudrai que quelqu'un m'attende quelque part_ » ? reprend-il en quittant son poste pour ranger quelques livres sur les présentoirs encadrant le comptoir.

- Le titre de la nouvelle dont vous m'avez parlé est « Permission ».

- Oui, je sais. C'était un test pour savoir si vous avez été chercher la nouvelle directement, lisant seulement les titres, ou si vous aviez tout lu…

- Je voulais commencer par celle dont vous m'aviez parlé.

- Je suis désolé, s'excuse Duo en passant derrière lui pour s'occuper d'une table, cette fois-ci, mais en restant à portée de voix. J'aurais dû vous en donner le titre tout de suite. Je suis un peu taquin, des fois…

- Je l'ai trouvé très vite.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonne Duo, de retour au comptoir.

- Vous avez évoqué un militaire, « Permission » était le choix le plus logique.

Reposant le livre qu'il s'apprêtait à cataloguer et équiper pour sa mise en rayon, Duo fixe Heero intensément.

- Vous ne seriez pas vous-même de la profession, par hasard ?

- Vous êtes très observateur, je l'ai déjà relevé.

- Je vis avec un militaire, alors j'ai l'œil pour les repérer ! Vous avez un port très droit et certains gestes vous trahissent un peu. Sans parler de vos connaissances, apparemment. Bon, vous pourriez avoir simplement un esprit très logique, mais je suis sûr que c'est plus que ça... Vous n'avez pas les cheveux coupés ras, donc vous n'êtes sûrement pas un simple soldat… Ou alors vous êtes réserviste… Ou dans l'administration militaire !

- C'est compliqué.

- Tout me paraît toujours assez simple avec mon compagnon, mais c'est sûrement parce qu'il me tient souvent éloigné de tout ce qui concerne son travail. Vous êtes d'où, vous ?

- Je suis actuellement basé sur Terre.

- C'est pas la porte à côté, remarque Lexie en rejoignant Duo dernière le comptoir caisse, chargée d'une pile de livres qu'elle pose près du second ordinateur. Vous venez faire quoi, à _Middle Prussia_ ?

- Je suis de passage.

- C'est le deuxième ici, si j'ai bien compris.

- Lex', laisse-le tranquille ! le défend Duo. Ah ! Lukas, tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

Un jeune garçon s'approche et pose un livre sur le comptoir, face à Duo.

- J'crois qu'ma grand-mère le connait pas, celui-là. J'lui en ai tellement lu que j'me souviens plus…

- Tu sais que tu pourrais lui acheter des livres audio, tu n'aurais plus à lui faire la lecture.

L'adolescent secoue vigoureusement ses boucles anarchiques, qui lui mangent le front et retombent aussi souplement sur sa nuque.

- Non, Lexie, j'veux le faire. Elle s'ra pas toujours là, Grand'ma Lou… C'est bien de passer du temps avec not' famille, des fois…

- C'est sûr, profites-en au maximum, lui conseille Duo.

- En plus, ça m'aide au lycée, j'ai des exemples ou des mots en plus pour mes rédacs. Mais par contre, j'aime pas toujours les trucs qu'on nous donne à lire... Ma grand-mère, c'est elle qui devrait faire les listes ! Elle connaît tellement d'livres et d'auteurs… C'est pour ça qu'j'suis pas sûr, pour celui-là…

- Ecoute, si jamais tu te rends compte que vous l'avez déjà, tu peux revenir, on te l'échangera sans problème.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, vous l'aviez d'jà fait une fois ! Merci, Donovan, c'est sympa !

- C'est normal.

- Bon, bah si y a besoin, j'repasserais après le lycée, ce soir. Sinon, à plus tard !

- A bientôt, Lukas, et embrasse ta grand-mère pour nous.

- Oui, sur les deux joues ! précise Lexie.

- Ok !

Il leur fait un dernier signe de tête avant de sortir.

- Avec tout ça, je ne sais toujours pas ce que vous avez pensé du livre, reprend Duo en souriant à Heero.

- Mais c'est l'heure du déjeuner, Don', intervient Lexie. Et c'est à toi de prendre ta pause en premier, aujourd'hui. Dommage, Monsieur Hiroki. Mais que ça ne vous donne pas un prétexte pour repasser, non plus…

- Je comptais plutôt proposer à Donovan de déjeuner ensemble, s'il est disponible. Je ne connais pas trop la ville, je ne mange qu'à mon hôtel. A moins que vous n'ayez déjà votre repas ou que vous ne rentriez chez vous ?

- Ou qu'il n'ait pas envie de…

- Lexie, du calme ! la coupe Duo en lui faisant les gros yeux, mais sans cesser de sourire. C'est juste un déjeuner et franchement, tu me connais, j'aime bien avoir de la compagnie !

- Tu trouveras toujours quelqu'un que tu connais qui sera ravi de déjeuner avec toi !

- Oui, mais si je peux discuter un peu avec un visiteur de notre charmante ville, c'est tout aussi bien. Il va finir par croire qu'on est des sauvages, à force d'être agressé comme ça !

Lexie croise les bras et fusille Heero du regard.

- Fais quand même attention.

- Promis. Hiroki, je comptais prendre un panier repas là-haut et manger au parc, en face. Ca vous tente ?

- Hn.

- Génial ! Vous pouvez monter et regardez ce qu'on propose, je vais chercher ma veste et je vous rejoins dans une minute.

- Je vous attends ici.

- Comme vous voulez !

Une fois Duo parti, Lexie plisse les yeux en direction d'Heero.

- Donovan est un homme bien.

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant.

Visiblement, cette réponse n'est pas celle que voulait entendre Lexie, car son front dessine un pli encore plus sévère.

- Mais il n'est pas pour vous ! Il a quelqu'un dans sa vie depuis sept ans et c'est très sérieux, alors vous pouvez ranger votre panoplie de l'étranger mystérieux et charmeur, vous perdez votre temps !

- Merci pour le renseignement.

Heero fait référence au « sept ans » annoncé comme durée de la relation de Duo avec son compagnon actuel.

Ce qui est tout simplement impossible, puisque Duo a disparu depuis cinq ans seulement.  
C'est donc que cet homme a menti et profité de l'amnésie de Duo pour consolider leur relation.

Le moment de se rencontrer n'est pas encore arrivé, Heero a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre et à faire, avant cela.

Mais il a hâte de trouver les dernières pièces du puzzle et de comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

De son côté, sans se douter des réflexions d'Heero, Lexie est obligée de s'occuper des clients qui se présentent à elle. Elle doit donc renoncer à interroger Heero sur sa réponse, qu'elle a trouvée étrange.

De toute façon Duo revient très vite et entraîne rapidement Heero à l'étage, qu'il découvre enfin.

La visite virtuelle sur le site internet en donnait une bonne idée, mais c'est encore mieux en vrai.

Il ressent pleinement l'ambiance chaleureuse et confortable, tout est fait pour donner envie de rester et de se reposer, se détendre et profiter des douceurs terrestres et intellectuelles.

Heero a la confirmation que Duo est toujours là, quelque part, tant ce lieu ressemble à ce qui lui a si souvent décrit lorsqu'ils évoquaient l'aménagement de leur future maison.

Il rêvait d'une pièce dont ils feraient leur bibliothèque, avec plein d'étagères, des vitrines pour protéger les livres les plus fragiles, des bibelots et des tableaux, des tables basses et des fauteuils confortables pour faire des recherches dans un livre ou prendre un goûter, recevoir des enfants pour leur raconter une histoire ou les aider à faire leurs devoirs.

Heero le lui avait promis : ils se donnaient une année encore dans leur appartement où ils venaient d'emménager, le temps de se décider pour le lieu où ils construiraient leur maison, s'ils n'en trouvaient pas une qui leur plaisait avant.

Et dans cette maison, il y aurait autant de l'un que de l'autre, et tant que Heero pouvait avoir un bureau, Duo pouvait disposer d'autant de pièces qu'il le souhaiterait pour réaliser ses rêves.

Durant toutes ces années où il l'a cherché, Heero a eu l'occasion de voir et de visiter beaucoup de lieux.

Alors il n'attend plus qu'une chose, à présent : que Duo lui revienne, pour les lui faire découvrir et qu'ils se décident.

Mais ce ne sera pas aisé, aussi se concentre-t-il sur le présent pour ne rien laisser passer.  
A ce stade, le moindre détail, le moindre indice peut lui être utile.

Il suit Duo a travers la salle jusqu'à la caisse, du côté « _snacking_ ».

Heero a plus que l'embarras du choix entre toutes les propositions littéraires : le sandwich rimbaldien, en référence à Arthur Rimbaud, la salade de lotte à l'américaine de Marguerite Duras, la salade fromagère de Maître Corbeau, en référence à La Fontaine, le sandwich Hollandais de Karl Huysmans, qu'il finit par commander, conseillé par Duo : pain d'épices et beurre, pain de seigle et radis noir, puis pain tigré de raisins et bœuf fumé.

Les desserts ne sont pas en reste : la madeleine de Proust, que Duo lui conseille de revenir déguster avec un thé, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, le spéculoos d'Amélie Nothomb, plutôt avec un café, celui-ci, le Gâteau de Puits d'Amour, d'Alexandre Dumas…

Il se décide en suivant les recommandations de Duo, puis ils gagnent le Parc en passant par la terrasse, dont l'escalier donne sur la rue, plutôt que de repasser par la librairie en bas.

- Je préfère déjeuner ici, parce que si je reste sur place, je ne peux pas vraiment être tranquille, explique Duo, une fois installés sur un banc. Les gens ont du mal à comprendre que je ne travaille pas à midi, que j'ai besoin d'une pause, moi aussi. Ca me fait plaisir de discuter de livres ou d'autres choses, mais il me faut une coupure dans la journée, à un moment ou un autre.

- C'est normal. Je ne vous embêterai pas à parler d'Anna Gavalda.

- Oh ! je ne disais pas ça pour toi !

- Ca ne me dérange pas, le rassure Heero. On peut plutôt parler de la recommandation du jour.

- La recommandation du jour ? répète Duo juste avant de mordre dans son sandwich.

- Hn, répond Heero en désignant le sien. C'est très bon, merci pour ton conseil.

Duo sourit.

Ils sont passés au tutoiement naturellement, et ça ne le gêne pas plus que ça.

Quant à Heero, c'était un réel effort pour lui de le vouvoyer : il ne l'a jamais fait, à aucun moment, depuis leur première rencontre jusqu'à leur dernière conversation, en passant par leurs missions nécessitant parfois qu'ils jouent un rôle.

- Archie est un véritable cordon-bleu, est en train de lui expliquer Duo. Je lui dis souvent qu'il mériterait de travailler dans un grand restaurant, plutôt que dans un petit salon de thé de librairie. Mais c'est ce qu'il préfère. Parce qu'il adore la littérature d'avant la Colonisation, il s'amuse à rassembler les recettes des écrivains de cette époque et les restituer ou les réinventer en les adaptant aux produits disponibles, ici.

- Il peut s'adonner à ses deux passions avec une liberté qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas, dans un grand restaurant.

- Il devrait en ouvrir un lui-même, c'est ça l'idée.

- Tu perdrais un précieux atout.

- C'est sûr, mais je serai tellement content pour lui ! réplique Duo entre deux bouchées. En plus, en prévision de ce jour, je lui ai demandé de former quelqu'un et c'est ce qu'il fait, depuis un an.

- Tu as déjà prévu qu'il partirait ?

- C'est ce que je lui souhaite, en tout cas.

- Sympa.

- Non, mais pas dans ce sens-là, arrête ! se défend-il en riant. Il a tellement de talent… Ce que t'es en train de manger, c'est vraiment qu'un aperçu, Hiroki. Quand il reçoit chez lui, même pour un simple dîner entre potes… C'est simple, t'as l'impression d'être dans un cinq étoiles ! Il mérite mille fois mieux que le poste que je lui offre.

- S'il reste, c'est qu'il aime travailler pour toi.

- Je sais. Mais l'amitié ne doit pas être une chaîne, au contraire. On sait tous les deux qu'un jour, il partira. _Les passeurs_ ne doit pas être plus qu'un passage, justement. Je suis heureux de lui avoir offert cette opportunité de développer sa créativité et dans un sens, d'affiner son projet. Mais ça fait presque trois ans, maintenant. C'était une belle aventure mais pour son bien, il doit la quitter !

- Vous avez eu l'idée du salon de thé ensemble ?

- Oui et non. Le premier étage était déjà installé en salon de lecture et de consultation de livres particuliers. Mais de plus en plus de ces livres devaient rester sous protection, alors l'espace n'était pas vraiment exploité... Archie venait souvent à la librairie et un jour, en discutant, il a évoqué les cafés littéraires en vogue, sur Terre, avant la Colonisation. Puis il m'a parlé d'une librairie qui existait, en France, qui faisait aussi restaurant (2). Alors on s'est dit : pourquoi pas ?

- Ca date de trois ans, donc.

Duo acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

- J'avais repris la librairie un peu plus d'un an avant, Lexie m'avait rejoint quatre mois plus tôt, on en a discuté et on s'est lancé avec Archie. En même temps, après avoir goûté sa cuisine, on était sûr que ça pouvait bien marcher. Deux mois plus tard, on inaugurait _Les_ _Buveurs d'Eterni'thé_. D'ailleurs, on pense le rebaptiser _L'Appart'thé_ ou _En Appart'thé._ On fait un sondage, si ça te dit de donner ton avis, y a une petite boîte à la librairie.

- Avec plaisir.

- Merci d'avance ! J'en profite, c'est pas facile de trancher !

- De rien. Vu ce que tu me racontes, votre amitié et l'attachement d'Archie pour la librairie se comprennent.

Duo hoche la tête.

- J'en suis conscient aussi.

- Tu travailles à la librairie depuis presque quatre ans et demi, si j'ai bien suivi, reprend Heero après un court silence.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Tu faisais quoi, avant ?

- J'étais aussi librairie, mais sur la colonie principale L6000.

- Tu es venu ici pour suivre ton ami ?

Duo prend le temps de boire un peu de jus de fruits, avant de répondre.  
Un court instant, Heero se demande s'il n'aurait pas dû éviter de lui poser trop de questions.

Mais il le faut, il doit en savoir plus pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé pour Duo, comment il est arrivé ici et pourquoi spécialement _Middle Prussia_… s'il y a une raison.

Si celle qu'il a entrevue peut être juste.

- Pour tout te dire, Hiroki, j'ai eu un grave accident, il y a un peu plus de cinq ans, quand je vivais sur L6. J'ai perdu la mémoire, et je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé, depuis.

- Je suis désolé.

- Merci. Mais bon, ça va… Je veux dire, j'ai eu de la chance, ça aurait pu être pire. C'est sûr que c'est pas drôle d'être amnésique, mais j'ai fini par m'y faire, d'une certaine façon. Au tout début, c'était difficile, alors mon compagnon a préféré qu'on quitte L6 et qu'on vienne s'installer ici pour tout recommencer.

- Pourquoi ? Excuse-moi, je suis indiscret.

- Non, ça va, t'inquiète pas, le rassure Duo en haussant les épaules. C'est vrai que mon ami est militaire et que tu pourrais penser qu' y a du « secret défense », là-dedans, mais non. C'est juste qu'apparemment, c'était le mieux à faire pour moi. En tout cas, je suis bien, ici, depuis bientôt cinq ans, alors il a eu raison.

- Et ta famille, tes amis… ?

- Je n'en ai pas, répond-il avec une profonde tristesse qui retourne le cœur d'Heero. Je suis orphelin de guerre, donc j'ai pas de famille, pas de parents, rien. Et pour le reste… personne ne m'a cherché, alors même si j'en ai eu, ils ne méritent certainement pas d'être appelés « amis ».

- Et toi, tu ne t'es pas renseigné de ton côté ?

- Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire… répond Duo en se laissant aller en arrière contre le banc, le visage tourné vers le ciel sans nuages. Je veux dire, j'étais le blessé, l'amnésique, comment aurais-je pu retrouver des gens dont je me souvenais même pas ? Mon ami les connaissait, bien sûr. Mais il m'a demandé de ne pas tenter de reprendre contact avec eux, sauf s'ils se manifestaient. Ca n'est jamais arrivé. En plus, je suis retourné sur L6, quelques fois, mais personne n'est venu me parler. Ok, c'est grand, ça aurait été une sacrée coïncidence... Mais non, Hiroki, ma disparition n'a touché personne.

- Tu en as l'air persuadé.

Duo abandonne la contemplation du ciel pour se tourner vers Heero, qu'il regarde longuement.  
Ce qui l'amène à se demander si, encore une fois, il n'a pas été imprudent.

En d'autres circonstances, il se serait mieux débrouillé, mais là, c'est plus que difficile.  
Entendre Duo parler avec une telle tristesse, la sentir vibrer, ainsi que ses propos eux-mêmes…

Comment ça, sa disparition n'a touché personne ?  
Comment ça, personne ne l'a cherché ?

- J'ai confiance en mon compagnon.

Et ça, maintenant, cette phrase assassine ?  
C'est _lui_, le compagnon de Duo, personne n'aurait dû pouvoir s'installer si confortablement dans sa vie et dans son cœur.

- C'est normal, finit-il par répondre, d'un ton à des lieues de ses sinistres pensées.

Un silence étrange commence à s'installer, alors Heero prend sur lui et réagit.  
Il ne veut pas que Duo se méfie de lui, ni même que leur bonne entente soit mise à mal.

C'est grâce à ce feeling entre eux, cette connexion retrouvée si vite, bien que Duo n'en comprenne sûrement pas le sens, qu'il peut espérer se rapprocher de lui, obtenir des informations et redéfinir sa mission pour lui rappeler qui il est réellement.

- Donc, tu as emménagé ici et tu as repris la librairie ?

- Oui. Elle appartenait au père de Lexie, au départ. Il voulait prendre sa retraite, mais ne trouvait personne pour lui succéder. Lexie venait de se séparer du père de son fils, Keryan avait seulement deux ans, c'était trop tôt pour elle. Grâce à mon ami, qui a toujours eu de bons contacts avec les habitants d'ici, j'ai été engagé très vite. Pendant un an, j'ai travaillé avec le père de Lexie, puis il est parti et elle l'a remplacé. On a ouvert le salon de thé quelques mois plus tard et engagé Archie en cuisine, Rules à la caisse et en salle. Et y a Lyssia avec Archie, depuis un an.

- Le père de Lexie doit être content.

- Oui ! Il passe souvent, peut-être que tu le rencontreras. Tu restes longtemps, au fait ?

- Une dizaine de jours, ou plus. Chaque jour, je peux avoir une raison supplémentaire de rester ou de partir.

- T'es là pour le travail, alors ?

- Pas seulement.

Duo secoue la tête avec un petit rire.

Comme ils sont proches, assis tous les deux sur un banc, ce geste envoie des vagues de parfum à Heero, qui respire à plein poumons cette bouffée de nostalgie, aussi discrètement que possible.

- Tu me fais penser à mon ami… Dès que je pose des questions sur son boulot, ses réponses deviennent souvent évasives ou mystérieuses ! Ah ! les militaires ! Et dire que le Monde est en paix… Qu'est-ce que ce serait, s'il y avait des menaces, des ennemis et des complots ?

Heero sourit, mais ne répond rien.  
Il a une boule dans la gorge et l'estomac noué.  
Heureusement qu'il a fini de manger, Duo aurait pu croire qu'il n'appréciait pas la cuisine de son ami Archie, contrairement à ce qu'il lui a affirmé au début.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait à ce point difficile d'être aux côtés de Duo sans que celui sache qui il est et ce qu'ils ont vécu, ce qu'ils ont partagé et traversé, ensemble.

Sans pouvoir le toucher, après tout ce temps, alors qu'ils sont si proches.

Proches physiquement, oui, mais ils n'ont jamais été aussi loin l'un de l'autre qu'en cet instant.

Heero a connu la douleur et parfois même le découragement, durant ces années à chercher Duo.  
Mais il a tenu le coup, en pensant à lui, à ce qui les liait et à la possibilité de le retrouver bientôt, même si le temps se faisait long…

Mais cette nouvelle épreuve est bien plus difficile que ce qu'il avait prévu.

Même lorsque Duo et lui se tournaient autour sans vraiment oser encore aller plus loin, même lorsqu'il s'interdisait de se comporter avec lui autrement que comme un ami et coéquipier, durant les guerres, la tâche ne lui paraissait pas aussi ardue que ce qu'il doit faire, à présent.

- Tu as le temps de visiter un peu, quand même ? lui demande Duo, le tirant de ses pensées.

- Pas vraiment, mais c'est prévu. J'ai lu que ce satellite est connu pour les nombreuses répliques de châteaux que des riches propriétaires ont fait construire.

- Oui, confirme Duo avec enthousiasme. Si tu t'intéresses aux constructions de l'homme, les quartiers sud et ouest sont intéressants à voir. Ils reprennent l'architecture de l'Europe d'avant la Colonisation, surtout l'Allemagne et l'Autriche.

- Mon hôtel est une reproduction du château du Krobnitz. (3)

- Ah ! oui, t'es vraiment bien situé ! C'est un très bel hôtel.

- Et assez fidèle à l'original.

- Tu as eu la chance de visiter le vrai ?

- Hn. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi de résider là.

- Je comprends… Tu sais qu'en périphérie, on trouve les copies de grands châteaux ou palais de l'époque, comme le _Cecilienhof_. L'original a été construit en l'honneur de la princesse Cécilie, l'épouse de Guillaume de Prusse, mais dans le style Tudor, du nom d'une dynastie anglaise du XVIème siècle de l'Ere avant la Colonisation… Ah désolé, je parle trop… Mais j'adore tellement l'Histoire que je m'oublie très vite !

Heero lui sourit et cette fois-ci, ses pensées sont en accord avec ses expressions.  
Il n'a pas choisi d'évoquer les châteaux au hasard, il a déjà prévu la réaction de Duo.

En leur donnant ce sujet, il suscite l'intérêt de Duo, ce qui leur permettra de discuter plus longuement, donc de continuer à faire connaissance.

- Aucun problème, c'est très intéressant, le rassure-t-il. Je préfère entendre un passionné m'expliquer tout ça plutôt que de suivre un guide touristique.

- Pourtant, ils sont aussi passionnés, nuance Duo en se levant.

C'est que l'heure tourne.

- On sent parfois qu'ils sont fatigués de répéter la même chose des dizaines de fois par jour.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- J'ai un peu de temps, demain, j'irai voir si je peux visiter le _Cecilienhof_, décide Heero en se levant à son tour.

- Tu ne seras pas déçu ! assure Duo alors qu'ils reprennent le chemin de la librairie. Le propriétaire est très gentil et aussi passionné que moi ! Il ne fait pas les visites lui-même, il engage quelqu'un parce qu'il est souvent en déplacement. Mais je peux l'appeler pour voir s'il est là, et il sera content de faire le guide, s'il a le temps.

- C'est gentil, Donovan.

- Ca me fait plaisir ! C'est plus petit que le véritable _Cecilienhof_… D'ailleurs, si tu es basé sur Terre, que t'as déjà visiter le château de Krobnitz, tu l'as peut-être déjà vu aussi ? C'est l'un des derniers encore debout…

- Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, malheureusement.

- Ca te donnera peut-être envie ! Tu verras, elle ressemble vraiment à une grande maison de campagne anglaise !

- Je te dirai ça en repassant à la librairie, promet Heero, alors qu'ils s'arrêtent devant _Les Passeurs de Textes._

- Et on parlera du livre, aussi, dans ce cas. On finira par y arriver !

- Hn.

- T'as encore un moment, que j'appelle le propriétaire pour savoir s'il peut te faire visiter demain ? Ses coordonnées sont dans mon bureau. Ou tu préfères me laisser ton numéro ou celui de ton hôtel, et je te rappelle ?

Heero saisit l'occasion.

- Je te laisse mon numéro. Tu pourras l'appeler et me rappeler quand tu veux, ce n'est pas pressé.

- D'accord !

Duo prend son portable et entre le numéro qu'Heero lui donne.

- Je t'appelle pour que t'aies mon numéro tout de suite…

- Je ne l'enregistrerai pas, Donovan.

- Tu peux, ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais.

- C'est que… je ne voudrai pas donner raison à Lexie, explique-t-il en baissant le ton.

Duo éclate de rire et Heero serre les poings qu'il a enfoncés dans ses poches.  
Il sent son portable vibrer un court instant et s'arrêter quand Duo coupe le sien.

- Tu peux l'effacer si tu veux, mais Lex' a beau être ma meilleure amie, jamais je ne me suis laissé dicter ma conduite, ni même seulement influencer !

- Je n'en doute pas.

Il l'en a si souvent vu faire la démonstration…

- Mais je sens son regard à travers la vitrine et je tiens pas à la fâcher, donc je vais y retourner. Faut qu'elle aille déjeuner, en plus.

- Je te laisse retourner travailler. Prends ton temps pour l'appel et si tu ne peux pas, c'est pas grave.

- Ok, je te tiens au courant, Hiroki. Bon après-midi à toi, lui souhaite-t-il en lui tendant la main.

- A toi aussi, Donovan, répond Heero en la serrant. Merci d'avoir accepté de déjeuner avec moi.

- Franchement, c'était cool ! A bientôt.

- A bientôt.

Duo s'engouffre dans la librairie, sous le regard d'Heero, qui, lui, a le droit à une œillade noire de Lexie, à travers la porte vitrée.

Il lui offre un sourire qu'elle ne parvient pas à déchiffrer, avant de faire demi-tour et d'aller chercher son vélo, garé un peu plus haut.

Plutôt que de monter dessus, il marche à côté en le poussant jusqu'à la plage de galets, à dix minutes du centre-ville, pour réfléchir et s'aérer l'esprit.

Tout comme la première fois qu'il le lui a serré, en se présentant, le premier jour, Heero a eu bien du mal à ne pas garder la main de Duo dans la sienne plus que nécessaire, après avoir de nouveau senti son contact, la douce chaleur de sa peau pour la première fois depuis cinq ans.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé être si sensible à ce genre de détail, qu'il a pu noter chez d'autres couples, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait un jour ce type de réaction.

Mais il est vrai que ça n'a clairement pas été facile de garder son sang-froid ni sa retenue, durant cette pause déjeuner, face à ce qu'il a appris.

Cependant, il se rapproche de Duo, qui ne semble pas s'étonner ni se méfier, ni même craindre leur entente si rapide, alors que pour lui, ils ne se connaissent que depuis trois jours.

Autant en profiter et éviter les faux pas, car il sait que la moindre petite erreur, le moindre petit soupçon pourrait braquer Duo et lui faire opérer une marche arrière redoutable.

Heero sait qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de temps, alors il doit tout mettre en œuvre pour réussir sa mission et éviter d'en perdre en la redéfinissant, jour après jour.

Il lui faut également intégrer progressivement les nouvelles données.

Et ce, aussi difficiles soient-elles à apprendre et quelles que soient les nouvelles questions qu'elles soulèvent…

.

.

_A suivre..._

.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Au XVIIIe siècle, en Europe, les expressions "porter le catogan" ou "les cheveux noués en catogan" signale une queue de cheval basse, très courante chez les soldats, les domestiques... (wikipédia)

(2) La librairie _Raconte-moi la Terre_, à Lyon, est une librairie restaurant. Le site internet ne donne qu'une vague idée de cet endroit qui vaut vraiment le détour. A Paris, il existe aussi des librairies qui font salon de thé, comme _Tea & Tattered Pages_ dans le 6ème. Bon ok, c'est que de la littérature anglaise, mais c'est souvent le cas !

(3) Le château de Krobnitz (_Schloß Krobnitz_) est un château néoclassique avec une tour crénelée octogonale romantique situé en Saxe dans le village de Krobnitz, dépendant de la commune de Reichenbach (Haute-Lusace). Le village faisait partie de la Prusse de 1815 à 1945.

_Merci d'avoir lu ce second chapitre, j'espère que vous aimez toujours ou en tout cas, êtes toujours suffisamment intrigués pour vouloir connaître la suite._

_A dès que possible, donc et bonne continuation._

_Lysanea_


	3. T'apprivoiser

**Titre : _Never say die_**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, basée sur l'histoire originale  
_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Lexie et les clients  
Rating : T  
_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, et d'autres__  
__**Statut : **_finie

_**Notes**_ : Bonjour. Merci à tous pour vos messages et vos ajouts (**Nushan**, **BabelOutcast **et **Subaru-2501**), je suis soulagée de voir que le deuxième chapitre a été apprécié !

**Rars :  
Bony100clyd** : merci pour ta review ! j'espère que seul le personnage de Lexie t'a saoulé et non le chapitre ou le passage entier avec elle ! si c'est le cas, désolée ! Mais elle est importante pour la suite… Concernant la longueur du chapitre, ils sont tous à peu près équivalent. Pour le compagnon de Duo, et bien, on en apprend un peu plus chapitre après chapitre, jusqu'à la confrontation finale, mais il faudra patienter encore au moins deux ou trois chapitres pour connaître son identité !

**Aya31** : merci d'être venue lire ma fic et de m'avoir laissé un commentaire. C'est une bonne chose que tu sois intriguée ! Tu auras quelques réponses dans ce chapitre, mais l'identité du compagnon de Duo, ce sera pour un peu plus tard.

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapitre trois : t'apprivoiser et te séduire**_

_**« Il n'est de souffrance aussi grande que le souvenir de la joie dans le chagrin présent. »**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Trois jours plus tard,  
Dimanche 27 mai AC 205  
Hôtel Résidence « Le Krobnitz »**_

_**.**_

.

Installée au troisième étage de la tour octogonale de l'hôtel, qui est une réplique du château saxe de Krobnitz, la chambre d'Heero offre une vue étendue sur le parc boisé.

D'un côté, il s'ouvre sur la grande route menant au centre-ville et de l'autre, sur un le sentier conduisant à la grande plage.

La vue dégagée lui permet de contempler longuement le ciel et l'espace infini, dont il sait qu'il ne se lassera jamais.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il a toujours aimé perdre son regard dans l'horizon, étoilé ou non.  
Pas assez pour se laisser surprendre par quoi que ce soit, bien évidemment, ses réflexes sont toujours restés puissants et rapides.

Cette fois encore, alors qu'il s'est fait violence pour ne pas retourner voir Duo trop rapidement, il trouve un certain apaisement en s'autorisant un tête-à-tête avec la Lune, qui brille fortement dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre, en dehors de ce point lumineux, pourtant si lointain.

D'ici, effectivement, la distance jusqu'à elle est deux fois supérieure à celle qui la sépare de la colonie principale du point L1.

Un bip insistant tire Heero de sa contemplation méditative, et il rentre dans la chambre sans refermer le balcon pour autant il fait assez doux pour ne pas s'enfermer dans une bulle d'air conditionné purement artificiel.

Surtout après avoir autant fixé l'infini.

Il prend son ordinateur et s'installe sur son lit, avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre de dialogue en acceptant la connexion entrante.

Le visage fatigué de Quatre apparaît à l'écran.

_- Bonsoir, Heero._

- Quatre, le salue-t-il simplement.

_- Je ne te dérange pas ?_

- Non.

_- Je n'ai pas pu te joindre plus tôt, je suis désolé, c'était compliqué._

- Pas grave. Comment va Trowa ?

_- Il a retrouvé la mémoire._

- Ce n'était pas ma question.

Quatre soupire, les yeux noyés de tristesse et de frustration.

Avec Heero, il n'a pas à faire semblant d'aller bien ni cacher simplement ses sentiments derrière un rideau bleu de bienséance.

_- C'est comme d'habitude, Heero. Il m'a remercié, puis il s'est enfermé chez lui en exigeant de ne pas être dérangé._

- Tu devrais insister.

_- On sait tous les deux que c'est inutile. On a jamais eu besoin de prendre des gants, entre nous, ni de tourner autour du pot, lorsqu'on souhaitait demander quelque chose. Trowa ne veut plus de mon aide, je ne le lui imposerai pas._

- Quatre…

_- Je ne veux pas avoir cette discussion, Heero_, le coupe-t-il fermement.

La première fois qu'il lui a parlé sur ce ton, Heero a été surpris.

A présent, il est habitué à ce que Quatre l'ami emprunte à l'héritier Raberba son ton le plus tranchant et impérieux, lorsqu'il s'agit de Trowa.

_- Wufei m'a dit que tu avais du nouveau,_ reprend-il.

Du nouveau ?  
Elle est pas mal, celle-là !

Apparemment, Wufei n'a rien dit à Quatre.  
Il devait être de _très _mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il est revenu avec Trowa, c'est l'unique explication que trouve Heero à son silence sur un sujet si important.

Et Wufei devait être sacrément occupé pour ne pas l'en informer, lui.

- Je l'ai retrouvé, Quatre, annonce-t-il simplement, ne sachant pas comment ni pourquoi faire autrement.

Il voit le regard de son ami perdre toute sa dureté et fondre littéralement, alors que ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes.

Pourtant, Quatre tente de les retenir en fermant les yeux, mais lorsqu'il les rouvre, quelques-unes s'échappent et dévalent sur ses joues, jusqu'à son sourire, encore hésitant.

_- Il…_

- Il va bien. Amnésique, mais vivant et heureux.

_- Heureux ?_ répète Quatre en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il tient une librairie avec une femme.

_- Il est marié ? A une femme ?_

- Je n'ai pas dit « sa femme », Quatre. C'est sa meilleure amie, apparemment. Il est ici depuis presque cinq ans.

_- Où, exactement ?_

- Un satellite du point L6, B2126, une ville nommée _Middle Prussia_.

_- Wufei était tout près, alors._

- Plus que nous. Mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il soit à moins d'un jour de lui.

_- C'est vrai, comment a-t-il bien pu atterrir là-bas ? Et depuis le début, s'il y vit depuis presque cinq ans…_

- Je commence seulement à avoir quelques réponses. Mais je préfèrerai t'en parler une autre fois.

De la même façon qu'avec Wufei, Heero fait comprendre que ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir une discussion plus précise à ce sujet.

Quatre est inquiet, mais il n'insiste pas, lui non plus.

Plus que Wufei, il mesure l'importance de la requête informulée d'Heero, grâce à ce qu'il lui envoie et que Quatre perçoit à travers son empathie.

_- D'accord. Je voudrai déjà être là, Heero... Quand pouvons-nous venir ? _

- Quand vous voulez. Qu'il vous voie ou non n'aura aucune incidence.

_- C'est à ce point ?_

- Hn.

_- Tu lui as parlé ?_

- J'ai fait sa connaissance. Nous nous entendons bien, j'essaie de maintenir ça.

_- Est-ce que tu essaies de le reconquérir pour rappeler ses souvenirs ?_

- Il vit avec quelqu'un.

_- C'était à prévoir, _soupire-t-il avec un regard désolé_. Est-ce que ça va ? Je te sais capable de le supporter, mais…_

- Son compagnon est absent pour le moment. Il m'en parle beaucoup mais c'est gérable.

_- Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais je vais m'arranger pour te rejoindre rapidement. Tu n'as pas à porter ce fardeau seul._

- Je vais bien, Quatre. L'important, c'est de l'avoir retrouvé. Ensuite, de comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

_- As-tu une idée ?_

- Je t'en parlerai bientôt.

_- D'accord. Je te tiens informé de mon départ de la Terre dès que j'en sais plus._

- A ce sujet, il vaut mieux brouiller les pistes sur votre venue.

_- C'est-à-dire ?_

- Personne, et j'insiste là-dessus, ne doit connaître votre destination, ni vos raisons.

_- Tu veux dire, à l'exception de Noin et de Milliardo, qui sont nos supérieurs..._

- Non, Quatre, le coupe-t-il fermement. Pas même eux. Vois avec Wufei, il t'expliquera.

_- Bien, je te fais confiance, tu m'en diras plus dès que tu le pourras. Je vais en parler avec Wufei, également, mais je tiens à te dire que je ne suis pas rassuré, Heero._

- Je sais. Tu auras tes réponses bientôt.

_- J'espère bien._

- Quatre, reprend-il après un court silence, je n'oublie pas combien tu es fort, mais je connais aussi ta sensibilité.

_- N'essaie même pas de me conseiller ou encore pire, de me dissuader de venir, Heero, _réplique-t-il, le regard de nouveau assombri_._

- Je te mets seulement en garde. C'est bien plus difficile que ce à quoi on pourrait s'attendre.

_- Tu es conscient de la personne à qui tu dis ça ?_

- Ce qui se passe avec Trowa est différent. Tu sais que tu vas le ramener, à chaque fois. Pour Duo, c'est encore autre chose. Tu ne dois en aucun cas faiblir, face à lui.

_- Tu crois qu'une fois par mois, je m'effondre devant Trowa, lorsqu'il me regarde subitement comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu ni aimé, puis rejeté ?_

- Il doit y avoir un peu de ça, sinon votre couple ne serait pas un champ de ruines aussi vaste que la Base lunaire, il y a quelques années.

Quatre se crispe face à cette remarque si juste et blessante, même si en aucun cas Heero n'a cherché à lui faire du mal, bien évidemment.

_- Je te remercie de ton soutien._

- Je cherche juste à te faire comprendre que si tu peux te permettre de craquer devant Trowa, ce ne sera pas le cas devant Duo. Pas sans que cela soulève des questions de sa part auxquelles nous ne sommes pas sûrs de pouvoir répondre encore.

_- Je sais._

- Autre chose que tu dois savoir, sa meilleure amie avec laquelle il travaille est empathe. Son pouvoir est fort et elle l'exploite parfaitement bien. Elle a très rapidement percé mes barrières et senti mon intérêt pour Duo, elle agit depuis comme un véritable chien de garde.

_- Merci de m'avoir prévenu. J'ai quelques jours pour me préparer à cette rencontre, tout ira bien._

- Je ne t'empêcherai jamais de le revoir ni de l'approcher, Quatre.

_- Oui, je n'en doute pas, tu sais à quel point ce serait cruel. Tu manques parfois de tact, mais je sais que tu te soucies réellement de moi, et pas seulement de Duo ou des conséquences qu'un de mes faux pas pourrait avoir._

- Evidemment.

_- Merci, Heero._

- Hn. Je te laisse informer Trowa de tout ça.

_- Heero…_

- Sérieusement, Quatre, j'ai beaucoup à faire.

_- Ca ne prendrait que quelques minutes._

- Et je suis sûr que tu les as.

_- Tu cherches seulement à me donner un prétexte pour lui parler et le forcer à sortir de son isolement._

- Je ne devrais pas avoir à le faire. On se tient au courant.

Avant que Quatre n'ait pu répliquer, Heero coupe la communication.  
Il pousse un long et profond soupir, puis se décide à envoyer un message à Trowa.

Le premier d'une longue série, il le sait pertinemment, mais il n'a plus le choix…

**.  
.**

_**Le lendemain après-midi,  
Lundi 28 mai AC 205  
Naturpark Barnim**_

**.**

Heero est en avance et il en est conscient.

Mais plutôt que de flâner en attendant l'heure du rendez-vous, il a préféré se rendre directement dans le parc.

Ils ont convenu, Duo et lui, de se retrouver là où ils ont déjeuné ensemble, la première fois qu'ils se sont vus hors de la librairie, une semaine plus tôt.

Mais le banc où ils avaient pris place est occupé par un couple d'adolescents.

Heero s'installe près d'eux, sur un autre banc pas totalement en face, et les observe à les dérobée pour ne pas les gêner.

La jeune fille est tout à son travail de gravure, entamant le bois de l'assise du banc sans remords, sous les remarques tendrement moqueuses de son amoureux.

Il fait comme si c'était gênant et stupide, « un truc de gamin », mais lorsqu'elle ne le voit pas, le regard qu'il pose sur elle est sans équivoque.

Ont-ils un jour été comme ça, Duo et lui ? se demande Heero.  
Par exemple, durant la guerre avec Mariemeia et ensuite, alors qu'ils consolidaient la paix et se remettaient de leurs blessures, en tentant de se construire ?

Pendant ces mois d'après-guerre où ils se rendaient compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'imaginer l'un sans l'autre, mais où ils n'osaient pas encore le reconnaître.

Au cours de cette période, ont-ils déjà eu ce genre de regards quand l'autre ne pouvait pas le voir ?

Heero se souvient parfaitement de la manière dont Duo posait les yeux sur lui, parfois.  
Leur couleur d'un bleu exceptionnel développait une palette de nuances qui aurait fait se damner plus d'un peintre pour la posséder.

Selon ses humeurs et ses pensées, le cobalt ne devenait plus un « bleu violacé », mais un « violet teinté de bleu ».

Il arrivait aussi que tout le bleu disparaisse et les rayons de soleil s'y reflétant donnaient alors à son regard la profondeur et l'éclat d'une améthyste brute.

A d'autres moments, Duo avait le regard si sombre qu'il semblait refléter le ciel nocturne terriblement oppressant de L2, et tous les noirs souvenirs associés.

C'est au cours de l'un d'entre eux, précisément, que Heero a ressenti pour la première fois l'envie absurde et irraisonnée de prendre Duo dans ses bras et de lui promettre…

Quoi ?  
Il ne savait pas vraiment, à l'époque.

Il le lui aurait demandé, directement : qu'est-ce que je pourrais te donner pour que tu sois heureux ? Pour que tu n'aies plus ce regard hanté ?

Bien sûr, il n'en avait rien fait.  
Ils étaient encore en guerre, après tout.

Mais un soir, bien après, alors que Duo expliquait à Heero, venu le voir sur L2, qu'il commençait à se sentir en paix avec son passé grâce à la reconstruction, il n'avait pas supporté la tristesse et la résignation dans son regard.

Alors il l'avait pris dans ses bras.

Duo l'avait regardé, surpris mais aussi soulagé.  
Et Heero l'avait embrassé, comme ça, parce qu'il en avait eu envie.

_- Je savais que ça allait finir par arriver, même si j'étais en train de me dire que je t'avais laissé assez de temps pour percuter, et que j'allais sûrement devoir te secouer… Mais moi, je suis sincère. Je veux pas être un truc que t'expérimente, 'ro, tu comprends ?_

_- L'expérience d'une vie entière à deux, t'en dis quoi ?_

_- Ca, ça me va !_

Heero revient au présent et se tourne vers l'entrée du parc, d'où Duo s'avance en lui souriant déjà.

Il se lève et vient à sa rencontre.

- Salut, Hiroki ! lui dit-il en lui serrant la main. Je suis en retard, t'es là depuis longtemps ?

- Bonjour, Donovan. Tu es à l'heure, c'est moi qui étais en avance. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui ! Et toi, depuis la dernière fois ?

- J'ai été assez occupé et j'aime ça, donc oui. Mais je suis content aussi de m'accorder un peu de temps. Avec toi.

Pour la première fois, Heero voit Duo se troubler et il en ignore la raison.

- On y va ? lui propose-t-il sans se départir de son sourire pour autant.

- Hn, répond Heero.

Ils se dirigent vers le portail d'accès du parc, et Duo salue déjà de nombreuses personnes au passage.

- On peut prendre la navette pour y aller, ou la voiture, mais ce n'est pas très loin à pieds aussi, si t'as envie de marcher pour découvrir un peu la ville. Je pense que t'as déjà vu ce coin, c'est dans le secteur de la librairie et de ton hôtel, alors c'est toi qui décide !

- Ce sera sûrement différent avec quelqu'un d'ici. Je suis sûr d'avoir manqué des choses.

- C'est inévitable, tu sais ! Il peut pas y avoir de pancarte à chaque fois ! On verrait plus rien, ça gâcherait tout.

- Hn.

- J'en déduis donc qu'on y va à pieds ?

- Si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Absolument pas, Hiroki ! J'adore ma ville, alors c'est l'occasion de la mettre encore en valeur.

- Je te remercie d'avoir accepté de jouer le guide, aujourd'hui, Donovan.

- Vraiment, ça me gêne pas !

Alors qu'il visitait le _Cecilienhof_, le propriétaire, Herr Von Schlieffen, qui a bien voulu lui faire visiter à la demande de Duo, puisqu'il était présent et disponible, lui a parlé d'une autre résidence, construire sur le modèle du Palais de Sanssouci, autrefois en Allemagne et malheureusement détruit en très grande partie.

Il ne subsiste plus, sur Terre, qu'une aile de cet immense palais, quelques éléments du parc, des jardins et des bâtiments qu'il abritait.

Heero a manifesté son intérêt pour la découverte de ce lieu, mais le propriétaire, le Docteur Blücher, est très rarement présent. Alors celui _du Cecilienhof_, qui est ami avec lui, a proposé de laisser les clés à Duo/Donovan pour permettre une visite exceptionnelle.

Herr Von Schlieffen s'en serait bien chargé lui-même, mais il ne pouvait pas, il devait partir le lendemain et avait déjà accepté, par amitié pour Duo/Donovan, de prendre une heure et demie pour la visite impromptue et exceptionnelle de sa propriété.

Mais il l'a fait de bon cœur et n'a pas regretté.  
Heero a très rapidement su se faire un allié de cet homme passionné et généreux.

L'intérêt de la visite était réel, mais il a surtout vu des éléments pour ses futures discussions avec Duo, un moyen de susciter son intérêt davantage encore.

Il n'imaginait pas avoir autant de chance, cette proposition pour la visite du Sanssouci ne pouvait que l'avantager, puisqu'elle lui donnait l'occasion de passer du temps avec Duo, sans qu'il soit à l'origine de l'invitation.

C'est ainsi que Herr Von Schlieffen a téléphoné à Duo/Donovan, en présence d'Heero, pour lui demander s'il serait d'accord et si ça lui était possible de jouer le guide de la propriété du Dr Blücher.

Duo leur a proposé le jour de la fermeture hebdomadaire de la librairie avec un grand plaisir.

C'est pourquoi ils se retrouvent tous les deux ce jour-là, en ce début d'après-midi, en expédition touristique.

- J'ai l'impression d'être privilégié.

- C'est l'avantage d'être entré dans ma librairie ! sourit Duo. Tu sais, si je n'avais pas été librairie, si je n'avais pas su quoi faire de ma vie, j'aurais sûrement cherché du travail dans le tourisme culturel. J'adore l'histoire. J'aime la retrouver dans les constructions humaines. Et c'est vraiment un plaisir de la faire découvrir.

- L'ami dont je t'ai parlé avait aussi ce grand intérêt pour le passé et l'Histoire de l'humanité.

- Ah oui ?

- Hn. Quand on partait en mission ensemble, quand c'était possible, on s'accordait un peu de temps pour visiter les endroits où elles avaient lieues.

- T'as dû voir plein de sites intéressants, alors ! remarque-t-il avec un mélange d'envie et de curiosité.

- Grâce à lui. Je suis revenu dans certaines villes avec lui et c'est comme si elles avaient changé, entre temps.

- Ca rejoint ce qu'on disait, tout à l'heure. Quand on est avec quelqu'un qui connaît bien l'endroit, on voit et on comprend plus de choses.

- Lorsqu'on est avec la personne qu'on aime, notre perception des choses et de l'environnement est différente.

- C'est fort possible, reconnaît Duo. J'ai visité des endroits avec mon ami et c'était pas pareil que quand j'y étais seul. Pour moi, ça voulait juste dire que j'étais content d'être avec lui, de partager certains trucs…

- Ca y participe aussi sûrement.

- Je ferai attention, la prochaine fois !

- Tu as encore des choses à découvrir, ici ?

Duo secoue la tête.

- Je connais _Middle Prussia _comme ma poche. Mais il y a les autres villes. Celle où j'aimerai passer un peu plus de temps que dix jours de vacances, c'est _S__chöner Brunnen_.

- « Belle fontaine », traduit Heero.

- Oui ! C'est de là que viendrait le nom de Schönbrunn, d'ailleurs.

- Comme le château autrichien ?

- Oui ! s'extasie Duo. Tu le connais aussi ?

- Hn. Au 19ème siècle de l'Ere avant la Colonisation spatiale, l'empereur François-Joseph Ier d'Autriche en avait fait sa résidence d'été et il y passait beaucoup de temps avec son épouse, l'impératrice Elisabeth, qu'on appelait _Sissi_. Pendant son règne, Schönbrunn était considéré comme le _Gesamtkunstwerk_ , le chef-d'œuvre accompli et remodelé en accord avec son histoire.

Duo sourit très largement, les yeux brillants.

- Ca t'intéresse vraiment ! Je veux dire, c'est pas seulement pour l'art, tu connais aussi l'histoire des constructions, et tout...

- Hn.

Duo n'imagine pas que c'est lui qui a donné à Heero ses plus grandes leçons d'Histoire.

Il l'a écouté de longues heures lui parler des grandes guerres passées, des châteaux derrière lesquels s'abritaient les grands de ce monde, et puis de Sissi l'Impératrice, dont l'histoire le fascinait, allez savoir pourquoi.

- Je comprends mieux l'enthousiasme d'Otto Von Schlieffen. Je savais que tu avais dû lui faire une forte impression.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il ne parle que très rarement de sa possibilité de faire visiter la propriété du Dr Blücher.

- Ce n'est pas grâce à toi ?

- Un peu, seulement. Je t'ai présenté comme un client sympathique, pas comme un ami en visite dans le coin. Otto t'a fait visiter son _Cecilienhof _parce que je le lui ai demandé, mais il n'était pas obligé de te parler du _Sanssouci_. C'est donc que tu lui as vraiment plu ! Et même si c'est quelqu'un de généreux, ouvert et tout ça, il n'aurait pas proposé la visite du _Sanssouci _en l'absence du propriétaire à n'importe qui.

- Cette fois, je me sens vraiment favorisé.

- J'aurais plutôt dit « récompensé » pour ton intérêt, nuance Duo.

- C'est une façon de voir les choses.

- Je pense vraiment que tu le mérites, Hiroki. Et pour nous, passionnés, c'est un devoir de partager et de transmettre. D'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer en face, viens !

Heero suit Duo qui a commencé à traverser la route, mais une voiture surgit depuis une autre rue, alors Duo lui attrape le poignet et les ramène sur le bas-côté.

Puis, dès qu'elle est passée, sans le lâcher, le tenant et le guidant en même temps, il les conduit de l'autre côté.

A présent en sécurité sur le trottoir, Duo libère son poignet.

Heero ressent immédiatement la perte de cette chaleur si familière et qu'il retrouvait enfin.

Cela n'a duré qu'une poignée de secondes mais les doigts de Duo ont laissé leurs empreintes brûlantes sur sa peau, alors que son corps a si faim de lui…

- Je voulais te montrer cette maison, lui explique Duo, le rappelant à lui. Tu as sûrement dû passer devant ?

- Hn. Il y a des escargots sur la façade. J'ai cru qu'ils étaient vivants.

- Oui, ils sont très bien faits ! Tu les as comptés ?

Duo éclate de rire devant le froncement de sourcils d'Heero, le renvoyant, encore une fois, à leur passé et leurs moments les plus complices.

- T'es pas du genre à faire ce genre de trucs ouvertement, mais je te vois bien rester devant et compter dans ta tête sans en avoir l'air… non ?

- Je sais que je ne suis pas si transparent. Tu as vraiment un don pour lire l'âme des gens.

- A défaut de connaître la mienne…

La tristesse qui perce dans sa voix atteint Heero en plein cœur.  
Il aurait voulu tendre la main vers lui, avoir un geste de compassion, de tendresse, d'amitié, mais il ne peut se le permettre, pas encore.

De toute façon, Duo sourit déjà à nouveau.

- Tu sais donc qu'il y a 76 escargots sur cette façade.

- Je m'en souviens.

- On l'appelle la _Maison aux Escargots_. Son propriétaire est mort, il y a deux ans. Jusque-là, tous les 1er novembre, on assistait à un phénomène bien étrange : des centaines d'escargots se rassemblaient dans son jardin. C'était impressionnant ! On aurait dit que tous les escargots de la ville se donnaient rendez-vous ce jour-là. Je suis sûr qu'on en aurait pas trouvé ailleurs, même en cherchant bien !

- Sauf un retardataire.

De nouveau, Duo rit, apportant bien plus de chaleur à Heero que le soleil pourtant bien présent de ce début d'après-midi.

- Peut-être, oui ! Mais on l'aurait trouvé en route vers ici, sans aucun doute !

- Personne n'a su expliqué pourquoi ?

- Non. Pas même Herr Glauser, le propriétaire. Mais ça lui faisait plaisir.

- Il cultivait quelque chose de particulier ?

- Non, même pas une salade, pour te dire ! Son jardin, c'était surtout des fleurs qui se suffisaient à elles-mêmes, parce qu'il avait plus la force de travailler la terre. On dit que ça avait un rapport avec lui, parce que depuis sa mort, y a deux ans, les escargots ne viennent plus.

- La façade date de quand ?

- Elle a six ans. Herr Glauser l'a refaite en leur honneur, la première année où ils sont venus lui rendre visite.

- Et où sont les escargots, depuis ?

- Un peu partout en ville. Tu peux voir que chacun est différent, on les reconnait grâce à leurs coquilles. Alors c'est pas rare de voir quelqu'un, surtout les enfants avec leurs parents, tenir un escargot dans la main et chercher s'il fait partie de ceux gravés dans la façade. C'est même une activité proposée aux touristes, pour te dire !

- Ils ont des noms ?

- Herr Glauser en avait donné à certains, répond Duo alors qu'ils se remettent en route. Mais franchement, je ne suis pas sûr à cent pour cent qu'on puisse vraiment les différencier ! Mais ça amusait les enfants qui venaient le voir.

- C'est une bonne raison de jouer le jeu.

- Tout à fait.

- Tu le connaissais bien ?

- Herr Glauser ? Oui, plutôt bien. Il est venu à la librairie chercher des livres sur les escargots, c'est comme ça que je l'ai rencontré. Il pouvait encore pédaler, à l'époque, alors il venait souvent nous voir. Je venais d'ouvrir la librairie, je me faisais tout doucement à ma « nouvelle » vie, explique-t-il en mimant les guillemets.

- La colonie et les satellites du point L6 n'ont que huit ans, certains sont toujours en construction ou en terra-formation. Je ne te l'ai pas demandé, la première fois, mais sais-tu où tu vivais, avant ?

Duo hausse les épaules.

- Je suis orphelin de guerre, Hiroki, comme beaucoup de personnes de ma génération. Où je suis né n'a pas d'importance, l'enfant que j'étais est mort avec ses parents. J'ai rencontré Miles, mon compagnon, sur Terre. Nous vivions à Düsseldorf, en Allemagne. C'est pour ça qu'on s'est installé sur L6000 et après mon accident ici, à _Middle Prussia_. C'était déjà dans nos projets, avant mon amnésie, ça a juste précipité les choses.

- C'est ton ami qui t'a expliqué tout ça, je suppose.

- Oui ! Je n'ai vraiment aucun souvenir, c'est le noir total. S'il n'avait pas été là, je serais encore plus perdu…

_Ou tu nous serais revenu, d'une manière ou d'une autre_, pense Heero.

- On aperçoit le palais, déjà, en contrebas, l'informe Duo en tendant sa main vers leur gauche. On va faire le tour pour rentrer par le portail principal, c'est plus sympa ! Ca nous permettra de voir les jardins terrasse par terrasse. Y en a moins que dans le vrai, mais ça donne une bonne idée.

- C'est toi le guide.

- Je vais te montrer autre chose, avant, dans une rue parallèle. Si tu l'as déjà vu, tu me diras si tu sais ce que c'est, ou sinon, ce que tu penses que c'est !

- Tu ferais un excellent guide, Donovan, remarque-t-il en lui emboîtant le pas. Surtout pour les enfants. Je ne suis pas très joueur et pourtant, tu me donnes envie de te suivre et d'entrer dans ton jeu, avec quelques mots et ton sourire.

- C'est que je suis resté enfant, quelque part ! La part d'innocence qu'on perd inévitablement en totalité ou en très grande partie, des fois bien trop tôt dans la vie, certains arrivent malgré tout à en préserver un peu ! Miles me dit que malgré tout ce que j'ai vécu de pas toujours joli, j'ai réussi à garder une part d'enfance que je n'ai jamais eu. C'est limite paradoxal, de garder quelque chose qu'on a pas eu…

- Tu n'as pas eu d'enfance, mais tu as été un enfant quand même, Donovan. C'est ce petit garçon que tu as su protéger, quelque part en toi, envers et contre tout. Et que l'adulte apaisé peut laisser s'exprimer en toute liberté.

- Oui, c'est ça, c'est tout à fait ça ! reconnaît Duo en le regardant longuement. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu ressens ?

- Hn. Sauf que dans mon cas, il a fallu qu'on vienne délivrer l'enfant que je n'ai jamais pu ni su être. Je pensais même l'avoir tué, par nécessité. Jusqu'à ce qu'_il _me montre que je l'avais juste enfermé au plus profond de mon cœur.

- « Il » ? L'ami dont tu m'as déjà parlé, peut-être ?

- Hn.

- Je comprends qu'il soit important pour toi, surtout s'il a pu libérer cette part de toi. On dirait que tu n'as pas vécu des choses faciles, toi non plus…

- L'Histoire récente n'a pas donné beaucoup de chances aux enfants.

- C'est vrai, soupire Duo. J'ai oublié tout ça, mais j'ai beaucoup lu sur le monde en guerre. C'est terrible, ce qu'elle laisse derrière elle comme blessures qui ne peuvent jamais vraiment cicatriser. Des fois, on se dit que l'Homme n'apprend jamais rien, à moins qu'il soit entraîné dans un mouvement perpétuel qui le ramène toujours à faire les mêmes erreurs, et aux guerres.

- La Paix que nous avons instauré durera.

- Nous ne serions pas les premiers à y croire et à l'affirmer, Hiroki. L'Histoire ne manque pas d'exemples.

- C'est différent, cette fois-ci.

- Peut-être… Je ne sais rien des deux dernières guerres, après tout.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonne Heero.

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué pour mon accident, mon passé, ma perte de mémoire. Miles m'a fortement déconseillé de me pencher sur les évènements des années 195 et 197. Apparemment, j'y ai participé d'une manière ou d'une autre et il a jugé préférable que je ne mette pas mon nez là-dedans.

- Ca ne te dérange pas ?

- Quoi ?

- De ne pas pouvoir connaître une partie de ton passé qui t'es pourtant accessible ?

- Je lui fais confiance, il sait ce qui est bon pour moi. Il me protège de tout ce qui pourrait me blesser. C'est difficile pour lui aussi de prendre ce genre de décision. C'est pour ça que j'écoute ses conseils.

- Il compte beaucoup pour toi, laisse échapper Heero en accrochant son regard.

- C'est l'amour de ma vie, Hiroki.

La douceur et la profonde émotion avec laquelle Duo a répondu transpercent Heero de part en part, aussi sûrement que s'il s'était pris une salve du Heavyarms de Trowa, ou un coup de faux de DeathScythe, qui l'aurait coupé en deux au niveau du cœur…

- C'est ça que je voulais que te montrer ! reprend Duo, ignorant totalement la douleur qu'il vient d'infliger à Heero.

Ce n'est pas étonnant, puisqu'il n'a rien laissé paraître de sa blessure.  
Aucun sentiment, aucune émotion n'est visible sur son visage.

Et puis Duo s'est vite détourné de lui, après lui avoir assené cette phrase terrible en le regardant droit dans les yeux, les siens brillants d'amour…

Pour un autre.

Comme bien souvent, Heero prend sur lui et donne le change, continuant de jouer son rôle malgré les bouleversements qu'il subit intérieurement et s'avance pour se mettre à la hauteur de Duo, qui s'est arrêté au milieu d'une petite cour.

- Une fontaine ? interroge-t-il comme s'il ne savait rien du bassin orné de bas-relief, surmonté d'un petit garçon, que Duo lui désigne.

- Oui ! Approche-toi, tu verras mieux ses grimaces, et les scènes gravées.

Comprenant immédiatement que Duo est en mode farceur, Heero joue le jeu et s'avance un peu… Mais dès qu'il entend le petit sifflement annonçant qu'un jet d'eau va surgir de la bouche du petit garçon sculpté, il se retourne, ramène Duo vers lui d'une traction et le colle contre son torse, avant de faire face à la fontaine… qui les arrose tous les deux.

Puis il consent à relâcher Duo, qui rit aux éclats en se secouant, et ils s'éloignent prudemment de la fontaine.

- Tu connaissais le truc, Hiroki ! Tu m'as bien eu !

Heero sourit, le cœur un peu moins lourd et lui tend un mouchoir qu'il vient de sortir de la poche arrière de son jean's.

Duo le prend en le remerciant et s'essuie le visage, riant encore.  
Et son rire redouble lorsque Heero, en guise de réponse, se met à fredonner _Schängellied.(1)_

- T'es déjà venu ici ? demande-t-il, une fois calmé.

- Hn.

- Et tu sais ce que c'est, puisque tu connais la chanson associée…

- C'est une réplique de la fontaine du Schängel, ou _S__chängelbrunnen_, qui se trouve dans la cour de l'Hôtel de ville de Coblence, en Allemagne. Les bas-reliefs mettent en scène les farces du petit Schängel. Sa statue qui surmonte le bassin crache un jet d'eau à quelques mètres du réceptacle toutes les deux minutes pour surprendre les visiteurs.

- Tu connais _vraiment _tout, t'es incroyable ! En fait, je pourrais juste t'ouvrir le _Sanssouci_ et t'attendre…

- J'ai besoin de toi pour cette visite_. Et pas seulement_, ajoute-t-il intérieurement. Il ne reste qu'une petite partie de l'original, tes explications seront bienvenues pour tout le reste.

- Eh bien dans ce cas, allons-y ! J'aurais bien d'autres choses à te montrer, si on a le temps après. Même si la réplique est plus petite que l'original, c'est quand même grand !

Heero hoche simplement la tête, puis ils quittent la petite cour après un dernier regard vers la fontaine, en pleine action, le petit farceur semblant narguer Heero et se moquer de lui.

Dans une autre vie, en un autre temps, il aurait mimé le geste de lui tirer une balle au milieu du front.

Mais bien évidemment, il s'en abstient : tout se passe tellement bien avec Duo, pour le moment, il ne voudrait pas tout gâcher en le choquant…

.

La visite du domaine leur prend effectivement toute l'après-midi, mais c'est aussi parce qu'ils l'ont voulu ainsi.

Aucune précipitation, beaucoup d'arrêts avec des explications très précises de Duo, en mode guide conférencier, certes, mais avec un humour et un entrain qui a rendu vivant chaque élément présenté.

Heero s'est abreuvé de ses mots, de sa voix, de sa présence, comblant ce vide atroce qui s'est creusé durant les cinq dernières années sans lui.

Des années durant lesquelles il n'a jamais laissé son souvenir s'effacer, ni même simplement s'estomper.

Sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'un quelconque support – photos, vidéos - ses traits ne sont jamais devenus flous, il s'en rappelait jour après jour, le matin au réveil, après s'être couché chaque soir sur ce même visage souriant et aimé, gravé nettement et à jamais dans son esprit.

Ils ont échangé sur le passé de l'humanité, sur l'ère avant la Colonisation, sur l'histoire de la Prusse et du Saint-Empire romain germanique, celle de l'Allemagne, de l'Europe, de la Terre.

Heero en a été soulagé, parce qu'il avait peur que Duo ne l'interroge sur son passé, les raisons de sa présence à _Middle Prussia_, et tant d'autres sujets qui pourraient l'obliger à lui mentir…

Et ça, il veut l'éviter à tous prix.

Bien sûr, ils ont évoqué quelques souvenirs personnels, ce qui a permis à Heero d'en apprendre plus sur les dernières années de Duo, sa vie en tant que Donovan.

Son compagnon aussi et sa vie de couple, avec lui, forcément.

Avec sa maîtrise habituelle, c'est Heero qui, sans en avoir l'air, a mené leurs conversations là où il le souhaitait.

S'il en avait assez d'entendre parler de l'homme qui occupe sa place aux côtés de Duo, il faisait dévier la discussion, mine de rien.  
Si au contraire, il voulait avoir une précision, il guidait Duo sur cette voie, jusqu'à l'obtenir.

Il n'apprécie pas trop de devoir jouer ainsi avec lui, mais il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix.  
Il a besoin de données supplémentaire pour mener à bien sa mission.

- Est-ce que tu veux venir boire un verre à la maison, Hiroki ? lui propose Duo, alors qu'ils arrivent sur la place centrale, près du parc, en début de soirée.

Heero est sur le point d'accepter, malgré une évidente réticence à découvrir le lieu où Duo a fait sa vie avec un autre.

Mais encore une fois, il sait qu'il y trouvera sûrement des indices importants et c'est ce qui compte.

Il est sur le point d'accepter, lorsque le portable de Duo sonne.  
Il s'excuse et répond.

Avant même qu'il n'ait prononcé le moindre mot, Heero a compris de qui provenait l'appel : son compagnon, assurément.

Les yeux de Duo se sont mis à briller d'une façon sans équivoque en entendant – et reconnaissant – la sonnerie.

Alors Heero préfère s'éloigner, par discrétion et respect.

Mais parce qu'il est Heero Yuy, ancien pilote de Gundam né dans l'espace, génétiquement modifié par un savant fou, ses sens sont bien plus développés que la moyenne et il entend sans problème la conversation des plus intimes, comme s'il était juste à côté.

Ce ne sont que quelques mots… mais encore une fois, Heero les reçoit comme si un millier de sabres le traversaient, comme si son cœur se transformait soudain en un pique-aiguilles de couturière ou en un cactus géant, suintant non de l'eau, mais du sang.

Un « _honey_ » que Duo n'avait que pour lui, avant, tout comme ce gloussement bien particulier, cette lueur au fond des yeux, ou encore cette légère coloration des joues…

Sans parler de cette douceur dans la voix, ce ton si tendre et amoureux…

Oui, Heero a été un enfant soldat, qui a grandi en apprenant à barricader ses émotions et ses sentiments au plus profond de lui.

Oui, il n'a été longtemps qu'un nom de code, défiant la mort sans la redouter, l'appelant même si elle s'avérait nécessaire pour l'accomplissement de sa mission.

Mais ensuite il y a eu la rencontre avec les autres pilotes, avec Réléna, et la plus primordiale de toutes, celle avec Duo, qui lui a donné une seconde vie et une seconde chance.

Aujourd'hui, il ne peut plus tout prendre sur lui et laisser glisser les sentiments comme si rien ne l'atteignait.

Tout simplement parce que c'est faux.

Cette après-midi avec Duo, à la fois si proche et si inaccessible, l'a déjà mis à très rude épreuve.

L'appel, l'échange dont il est témoin malgré lui représente la goutte d'eau qui est en train de faire déborder sérieusement le vase.

Heero sait, à cet instant, qu'il ne pourra pas entrer chez Duo, parce que c'est aussi chez _l'autre_, c'est surtout chez _eux_.

C'est trop pour lui et plutôt que de risquer de se retrouver dans une situation délicate, Heero fait le meilleur choix stratégique : le repli.

- Désolé, Hiroki, s'excuse Duo en revenant vers lui. C'était mon ami et j'ai préféré répondre parce qu'il ne peut pas toujours m'appeler, quand il est en mission.

- Je comprends.

- Ca doit t'arriver aussi, avec tes proches.

- Quelques fois.

- J'm'en suis douté ! sourit-il. Bien, je disais quoi, déjà… ? Ah oui, je te proposais de venir boire un verre à la maison. Je te montrerai notre bibliothèque dont je t'ai parlé, la première fois que t'es venu à la librairie !

- Merci, Donovan, mais je dois retourner à l'hôtel, j'ai des messages importants à envoyer, ce soir. Je ne vois pas le temps passer, quand je suis avec toi…

- Mon non plus… reconnaît Duo.

Son sourire change légèrement, certainement parce qu'Heero le regarde d'une manière bien particulière.

Et qu'il n'y est pas insensible.

Comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose, il resserre sa main autour de son portable, sur lequel il baisse son regard un court instant, avant de l'ancrer à nouveau dans celui d'Heero.

- Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, si tu le veux toujours.

- Oui, pas de soucis, Hiroki !

- Mais en fait, c'est plutôt à moi de le faire : je voudrais vraiment t'inviter à manger quelque part, pour te remercier.

- C'est pas la peine, j'ai aussi passé une super après-midi, tu sais ! Je suis content d'avoir pu t'être utile !

- J'insiste. Ca a été vraiment très instructif et je tiens à te témoigner ma reconnaissance.

- Dans ce cas, ok ! accepte-t-il.

- Tu pourras peut-être me faire découvrir des spécialités locales, comme ça.

- Tu t'intéresses aussi à la cuisine ?

- Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire ça. Mais ça fait partie de l'identité d'un pays, d'une culture ou d'un peuple. _Middle Prussia_ a été construite sur le modèle des pays germaniques, ça peut être intéressant de voir si c'est le cas jusque dans les assiettes.

- Je peux déjà te dire qu'oui ! Mais t'auras le droit à la démonstration, et je connais le meilleur endroit pour ça : _l'Auberge du Tyrolien_. Gretchen est la reine des spécialités allemandes et autrichiennes.

- Parfait. Quand es-tu libre ?

Duo réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Demain, je ne peux pas, après-demain, c'est la nocturne à la librairie, on ferme tard… Dans deux jours, jeudi soir, ça te va ?

Ca paraît une éternité à Heero, mais il n'a pas le choix.

- Hn.

- Ce n'est pas très loin de ton hôtel, je peux t'y rejoindre vers 19h30. Tu n'y seras peut-être pas, remarque…

- J'y serai pour 19h30, t'en fais pas.

- Ok ! lui dit-il avant de tendre la main. Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, si tu as des choses à faire… Je te souhaite une bonne soirée, Hiroki.

- A toi aussi, Donovan répond-il en la serrant. Et encore merci.

_- You're welcome !_

Heero lui rend son sourire, le cœur serré, et libère sa main.

Certaines aiguilles plantées plus tôt se sont enfoncées de quelques millimètres supplémentaires en l'entendant parler de cette façon, si douloureusement familière.

Quoi que le compagnon de Duo ait voulu lui faire croire sur ses origines, il n'a pas pu ignorer ce trait caractéristique chez lui qui l'amène souvent à parler dans sa langue natale, un anglais fortement américanisé.

Heero se demande ce qu'il a bien pu lui raconter pour l'expliquer.

Il a encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir, mais il avance.

Lentement mais sûrement.

Il compte sur leur prochain rendez-vous pour faire une avancée plus significative, parce qu'il ne peut malheureusement pas se permettre de prendre trop de temps.

.  
.

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et avez envie de continuer à lire !  
Bonne continuation et à la semaine prochaine !  
_

_Lysanea_


	4. Te séduire

**Titre :** _**Never say die**_

**_Source_ **: Gundam Wing AC  
**_Auteur(e)_ **: Lysanea  
**_Genre_ **: yaoi, romance, basée sur l'histoire originale  
**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Lexie, les clients, le personnel de la librairie et du resto.  
**Rating :** T  
**_Personnages_** :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, et d'autres__  
**Statut** : _finie

**_Notes_ **: Bonjour. Merci à tous pour vos messages et vos ajouts, merci de prendre le temps de me lire et pour certains, de me laisser vos impressions.

_**Rars :  
Aya31 et Bony100clyd** _: merci de continuer à lire et merci pour vos comm'. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long et répond à quelques questions, j'espère que vous apprécierez !

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapitre Quatre : Te séduire.**_

_**« L'espoir est une mémoire qui désire. » (H. de Balzac)**_

.

.

_**Deux jours plus tard,  
Jeudi 31 mai AC 205  
Au restaurant **_**L'Auberge du Tyrolien**

_**.**_

.

Gretchen, la propriétaire et cuisinière du restaurant, vient elle-même accueillir Duo et Heero et les amener jusqu'à leur table.

Duo fait les présentations et échange quelques mots en donnant des nouvelles de son compagnon à la grande femme, qui semble être descendue directement des montagnes du Tyrol…

Comme tout le personnel, d'ailleurs.

Elle porte le fameux _dirndl_, le costume traditionnel composé d'un corsage blanc à manches courtes, d'un corselet soulignant sa généreuse poitrine et d'une jupe ample, tous deux d'un vert bouteille et du fameux tablier, rouge celui-ci.

Les serveuses sont habillées de la même façon, mais aux couleurs inversées, corsets et jupes – bien plus courtes – rouges et tablier vert.

Toutes ont les cheveux tressés, soit en une longue natte ondulant dans le dos, soit en deux nattes reposant sagement sur chaque épaule, retenues par de jolies rubans vert et rouge,

Les serveurs, eux, arborent l'équivalent masculin, le _lederhose _: culotte de cuir, bretelles, chemise à carreaux rouges ou verts, chaussettes blanches couvrant les mollets, chaussures basses noires en cuir.

Ils sont têtes nues, par contre, pas de chapeau de feutre, sûrement par mesure d'hygiène.

Le restaurant, lui, est un _stube_, une immense salle à manger rustique, typique au Tyrol.  
Tout est en bois, les tables en vieux chêne poli, les chaises, la scène au fond de la pièce, les divers ornements qui alternent avec quelques éléments en cuivre, le bar, les étagères, le mobilier du jardin intérieur ainsi que la terrasse extérieure.

L'un des murs est même peint en trompe l'œil, offrant une vue imaginaire mais plus que réaliste sur des chaînes de montagnes, afin qu'on puisse se croire sans difficultés sur la bonne vieille Terre…

Heero fait part à Duo de son appréciation plus que positive, après qu'une serveuse leur ait déposé deux grandes chopes de bières.

- T'as vu, maintenant, tu vas goûter, lui dit Duo en levant la sienne. En commençant par la spécialité du pays, la Gösser… (1) Santé !

- Santé, répond Heero.

Ils trinquent, puis boivent une longue rasade.

- Alors ?

- Excellente.

Heero ne ment pas, il en a rarement bu d'aussi bonne.

- Attend de voir les plats… Je te laisse regarder la carte, si quelque chose te tente, sinon, je pourrais te conseiller. Même si, franchement, pratiquement tout vaut le détour. On sert toujours une soupe pour commencer, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire, il suffit juste de le préciser.

- Puisque je suis ici, autant faire un repas typique. Mais je préfère me laisser guider.

Duo sourit, ravi de jouer ce rôle.  
Son enthousiasme, le plaisir évident qu'il manifeste à partager ce dîner avec lui rend à Heero un peu de bonheur qu'il ressentait lui-même, autrefois, à être simplement en sa compagnie.

- Tout dépend de ton appétit et de ce que tu comptes manger ensuite… explique Duo, en faisant aller son regard de la carte à Heero. T'as dû déjà l'avoir remarqué, le repas est généralement bien consistant et riche, alors soit on commence fort dès la soupe, en en choisissant une épaissie de pâtes, avec du lard, des quenelles de semoule, soit on démarre doucement pour avoir une chance de déguster un très bon dessert !

- J'opte pour la seconde option.

- Ok… Alors je te conseille la _Frittatensuppe,_ un bouillon de bœuf avec des lamelles de crêpes, ou le _Rindfleish_, cette fois avec des nouilles et des lamelles de bœuf cuit. De toute façon, si t'es d'accord, je te ferais goûter de mes plats aussi. Sauf si ça te choque…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais que certaines personnes trouvent pas ça correct de picorer dans les assiettes des autres, au resto.

- Je m'occupe rarement de ce que les gens pensent.

- Tant mieux ! Ici non plus, c'est pas un problème. Ca fait partie du concept du « Z_u Hause fühlen_ ».

- « Se sentir comme chez soi » traduit Heero.

- Oui !

- Le partage, la générosité… tu es bien, dans ce monde.

- Comment ça ? se trouble légèrement Duo.

- Tu n'es pas d'ici. Mais tu as en commun avec les habitants cette culture du don de soi, cet élan spontané vers l'autre, quel qu'il soit.

- Je n'ai pas mis beaucoup de temps à me sentir ici chez moi, tu sais, Hiroki. Après tout, c'est ce que j'ai toujours connu ! Et ça fait cinq ans, bientôt, maintenant…

Heero ne répond rien car il voit la serveuse revenir vers eux pour prendre leur commande.  
C'est assez rapide puisqu'ils ont déjà choisi, Heero n'ayant pas eu à demander conseil à Duo pour le plat principal puisqu'il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait.

- Tout va bien, à la librairie ? reprend Heero pour changer de sujet.

De toute façon, il n'y avait plus grand-chose à dire sur le précédent.

- Oui ! On est pas mal occupé, avec Lex', on a plusieurs évènements à préparer dans des délais très courts. Mais j'aime bien ces périodes-là. Bon, on est un peu sur les nerfs, des fois…

- Ca vous arrive de vous disputer ?

Duo hoche la tête, avant de boire une gorgée de bière.

- L'un ou l'autre peut hausser le ton, mais ce n'est jamais bien grave ! On est plutôt d'accord sur à peu près tout. En tout cas pour la librairie. Après, sur un plan perso…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Eh bien par exemple, y a deux ans, le père de son fils a essayé de revenir dans leur vie. Mais je connais le bonhomme, il est encore moins fiable aujourd'hui qu'il ne l'était au départ… J'ai beau l'avoir mise en garde, elle voulait rien entendre ! Pourtant elle est futée… Mais on dit que l'amour rend aveugle.

- En effet.

- Elle savait que ça allait mal finir, cette histoire, mais comme je l'avais prévenu et qu'on se disputait un peu à ce sujet, elle a quand même tenté le coup, presque pour me donner tort ou me provoquer. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que ça allait trop loin. Et puis son fils pouvait en souffrir, aussi, alors elle est revenue à la raison, heureusement, assez vite.

- Elle est jeune.

- Oui, mais très mature quand même ! Mais c'est vrai qu'à cette époque-là, elle avait encore un peu de mal.

- Heureusement que tu étais là pour elle.

- Oui. C'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne, beaucoup en opposition, ce qui nous force à réagir. Autre exemple, ce dîner… Elle a essayé jusqu'à la dernière seconde de me dissuader de venir et de me persuader que ça représentait la pire décision de ma vie !

- Elle me prête encore de mauvaises intentions, devine Heero.

- Pour elle, tu ne veux pas me remercier avec cette invitation, Hiroki, c'est juste un prétexte pour avoir un rencard avec moi.

- Je tenais vraiment à te remercier et c'est le seul moyen auquel j'ai pensé.

- Je te crois, Hiroki ! le rassure-t-il avec un franc sourire.

- C'est vrai que je suis content d'avoir cette occasion de passer du temps avec toi, je le reconnais.

- Mais moi aussi et c'est ce qui inquiète Lexie. Comme si deux gays – ou bi, dans ton cas, je ne sais pas – bref, comme si deux mecs du même bord ne pouvaient pas s'apprécier sans qu'il y ait une connotation ou un risque !

- Tu es le genre de personne qui plaît, Donovan, je peux comprendre son attitude.

- Je suis aussi en couple et je ne m'en cache pas ! Et surtout, je suis grand, je peux gérer seul… Mais bon, je la comprends, entre amis, on se protège et on s'inquiète pour l'autre. Moi aussi, je garde un œil sur ses fréquentations, après tout !

- Hn.

- D'ailleurs, t'es assez discret là-dessus, mais t'as peut-être quelqu'un, toi aussi, homme ou femme… ?

- Tu n'as aucun doute au sujet de mon orientation, apparemment.

- Non, et je me trompe rarement. Je t'ai dit que j'arrivais à cerner les gens. Sans compter le fait que tu regardes très peu Lexie, alors que les hétéros purs ont bien du mal à regarder ailleurs !

- Elle est attirante, je le reconnais et elle sait se mettre en valeur. Mais en ce qui me concerne, j'aime un homme et c'est la seule personne dont je sois tombé amoureux.

- Les femmes ne te font donc aucun effet ? Si c'est un sujet que tu préfères pas aborder, on passe à autre chose…

- Ca ne me pose pas de problème, le rassure-t-il. Et pour répondre à ta question, une seule fille m'a troublé, un temps. Mais j'ai compris que je voulais seulement la protéger, elle et tout ce qu'elle représentait.

- T'as jamais eu envie de l'embrasser ? Ou plus ? demande Duo avec sa franchise légendaire.

Maintenant qu'il a obtenu la confirmation que ça ne dérangeait pas Heero, il lui parle comme il le ferait avec un ami…

Ce, alors que _Donovan _et _Hiroki _se connaissent à peine.

Heero se demande s'il s'en rend seulement compte ou pas encore ?

- Ca m'intriguait, alors je l'ai laissé faire.

- Ca _t'intriguait _? répète Duo après un bref éclat de rire. Mais t'avais quel âge ?

- Nous avions quinze ans, tous les deux

Duo attend que les deux serveuses aient remporté leurs chopes vides et déposé leurs services pour la soupe – assiettes creuses décorées de scènes de vie quotidienne en montagne, soupières individuelles aux pattes de lions, louches qui attirent et renvoient des éclats de lumière, tant elles brillent – avant de les remercier et de reprendre.

- Et le mec dont t'es amoureux, c'est arrivé quand ?

- Je l'ai rencontré à la même période.

- Ah oui, ça date, non ? T'as quel âge, 26, 27 ans ?

- 25.

- Comme moi ! Ca fait donc une dizaine d'années…

- Hn.

- Et tu l'aimes toujours… C'est beau ! Ca a été le coup de foudre ?

- A retardement, sûrement.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je ne le voyais que comme un gêneur, au début.

- Pourquoi, il voulait te piquer la nana ?

- Non. Il était simplement envahissant. Il était là partout, tout le temps. Il parlait sans arrêt. Je n'étais pas habitué. Mais je devais travailler avec lui, alors je m'y suis fait. C'est finalement devenu un camarade et rapidement, un ami. Et le temps que j'analyse mes sentiments et ce qui m'arrivait, je ne pouvais plus m'imaginer sans lui.

- C'est beau, ce que tu dis. Au début, on pourrait croire que t'es dur, avec lui, mais on sent pourtant à quel point tu tenais à lui, déjà à l'époque.

- Hn, répond simplement Heero, alors que le serveur leur rapporte le vin commandé par Duo.

Il a choisi le plus courant et le plus connu des vins blancs autrichien, le Grüner Veltliner.

Le serveur leur fait goûter à tous les deux et encore une fois, Heero est agréablement surpris, découvrant cette fois un vin frais et poivré, là où il attendait du fruité.

Duo s'amuse avec une certaine tendresse de ses réactions et de ses remarques, ce qui rend Heero bêtement heureux, encore une fois.

Il en aurait bien rajouté une couche, sans exagérer, mais Duo reprend déjà leur sujet de conversation précédent, refermant cette parenthèse sur la dégustation du vin.

- C'est ça, qui me manque, des fois, ce genre de souvenirs. Je ne peux pas parler de ma rencontre avec Miles ou des premiers temps de notre relation, pas avec émotion ou nostalgie, en tout cas. Je peux juste raconter notre histoire comme il me l'a raconté.

- Ce ne doit pas être facile tous les jours.

- J'y pense pas tant que ça, heureusement ! Et puis, on s'est créé tellement d'autres souvenirs, depuis cinq ans…

- Ca aide, certainement.

- Beaucoup, assure Duo avant de prendre sa cuillère. Je pense qu'on peut commencer à manger, ça doit être un peu moins chaud, maintenant. Bon appétit, Hiroki ! Comment on dit déjà, en japonais ? _Itte kimasu_ !

Heero ne peut retenir un léger rire, qui surprend Duo à tel point qu'il en repose sa cuillère.

- C'est pas ça, apparemment !

- Tu m'as dit « _J'y vais_ ».

- Ah ! mince… Ca y ressemble, je sais, mais je me trompe souvent !

- C'est « _Itadakimasu _».

_- Itadakimasu_, répète Duo en inclinant un peu le buste, les mains jointes.

_- Itadakimasu_.

Ils se sourient.

- Ca veut vraiment dire « bon appétit », d'ailleurs ?

- Non. Littéralement, ce serait plutôt « je reçois humblement » sous-entendu « ce repas ».

- Ah oui, c'est pas la même chose… On se le dit pas les uns aux autres, alors.

- Disons que ça s'adresse plutôt à la personne qui a préparé le repas. Si tu es invité chez quelqu'un, il mange avec toi, c'est un remerciement direct.

- Mais lui aussi le dit, non ?

- Hn. Dans ce cas, il remercie les divinités de lui permettre de partager ce repas.

- Comme une sorte de bénédicité ?

- Oui, mais la ferveur religieuse en moins.

- Comment ça ?

- Il s'agit seulement d'un remerciement. On ne demande pas aux divinités d'intervenir pour bénir le repas ni de faire en sorte que les plus pauvres puissent manger à leur faim.

- Ah, d'accord, c'est ça que tu appelles « ferveur religieuse »…

- A tort ?

- Non, non, tu as raison ! Merci pour ces précisions !

- Je t'en prie. Pour une fois que c'est moi qui t'apprend quelque chose…

- Oh ! mais je suis persuadé que tu pourrais m'apprendre plein de trucs ! Je suis sûr qu'à la fin de cette soirée, j'en saurais plus sur un tas de sujets !

- Ce sera certainement mon cas, alors tant mieux.

Duo lui fait un grand sourire, puis reprend sa cuillère.

- Eh bien sur ce… _Gutten Appetit_ !

_- Danke, gleichfalls,_ souhaite poliment Heero.

- _Danke shön !_ répond Duo avec un léger mouvement de tête. C'est pas trop grave si je me suis trompé, en fait, puisqu'en plus d'avoir appris quelque chose, j'ai enfin pu te voir rire... Et tant pis si c'est à mes dépens !

Heero manque de laisser tomber sa cuillère qu'il portait à ses lèvres.

Duo lui a dit quasiment la même chose, à quelques mots près, durant la guerre.

Suite à une de ses pitreries, dont il avait complètement perdu le contrôle, il s'était retrouvé dans une situation délicate.  
La tête qu'il avait faite à ce moment-là, lorsqu'il avait compris l'ampleur des conséquences, avait fait résonner le rire d'Heero comme jamais encore personne ne l'avait entendu.

Duo l'avait alors regardé avec une rare intensité, une sorte de faim, d'avidité qui avait fait naître une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac d'Heero, ainsi que de ses reins, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Ca n'avait aucune logique pour lui.

_Pour t'entendre rire comme ça et voir un tel spectacle, Hee-chan, j'accepte sans problèmes que ce soit à mes dépens ! _avait-il déclaré, en l'entourant de son bras un court instant.

Duo le ramène au présent en lui demandant ce qu'il pense de la soupe.

Heero se rend compte qu'il a été au bout de son geste, bien que perdu dans ses souvenirs… mais il n'a pas vraiment fait attention au goût.

Pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué, c'est qu'il a vraiment été happé par le passé…

Mais comment ne pas l'être alors qu'il retrouve Duo dans tant d'attitudes et de mots de ce Donovan qu'il pense être depuis toujours ?

Il reprend donc une nouvelle cuillère de son consommé de nouilles aux lamelles de bœuf cuit, qu'il trouve tout bonnement savoureux.

Duo l'invite à boire un peu du vin qui a remplacé leurs chopes de bières vides, pour le débarrasser de cette saveur afin qu'il puisse goûter sa propre _Frittatensuppe_, celle-ci avec des lamelles de crêpes.

Et qu'il découvre tout aussi excellente.

Duo est plus que ravi de le voir apprécier dès les premières cuillères.

- J'ai eu un peu de mal au début, avec cette cuisine parce que c'est très riche, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Apparemment, mon estomac n'était pas habitué à ce genre de nourriture !

- N'étais-tu pas libraire sur L6 ?

- Si.

- C'est à peu près la même culture, non ?

- Oui, je dirai même plutôt à grande échelle ! La Colonie principale est un vaste Empire allemand reconstitué.

- Et tu m'as dit que tu avais vécu en Allemagne, à Düsseldorf, avec ton compagnon, avant de t'installer sur L6.

- Oui… C'est vrai que j'aurais déjà dû être habitué, mais peut-être que la perte de ma mémoire m'a aussi fait perdre certaines habitudes.

- Le corps a sa propre mémoire, pourtant.

- Que j'ai peut-être perdu aussi ! Je ne suis pas allemand, ni autrichien, je le sais. Je ne suis pas originaire de la Terre du tout, je suis né sur la colonie principale du groupe L2.

- L2-V08744.

- C'est ça ! Je suppose qu'en tant que militaire, tu dois toutes les connaître. Au moins les principales.

- Hn.

- Je suis orphelin de guerre, comme je te l'ai dit, l'autre jour, donc je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps j'y ai vécu. Pour tout te dire, même mon nom et mon prénom, j'en connais pas l'origine. Tout ce que j'sais, c'est qu'un jour, j'me suis retrouvé sur Terre. J'ai rencontré Miles pendant une visite de l'ancienne Base du Lac Victoria.

- Son démantèlement s'est achevé en juin 197.

- Oui, exact. Miles était chargé de fermer le site après la dernière visite organisée. Il m'a raconté que je suis resté lui poser des questions, laissant mon groupe repartir et du coup, il a fallu qu'il me ramène… Il m'a proposé de visiter d'autres sites, certains déjà fermés. Apparemment, j'étais très passionné par l'Histoire de l'humanité, déjà à cette époque.

- Mais ne t'avait-il pas révélé que tu as avais participé aux deux dernières guerres et qu'il préférait que tu ne te renseignes pas là-dessus ?

- Si.

- Tu aurais donc pris part à ces évènements, mais souhaité quand même visiter les sites concernés, une fois tout ceci terminé ?

Duo hausse les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas exactement comment je me suis retrouvé là-dedans, je ne comprends pas tout, tu sais.

- Mais tu lui fais aveuglément confiance.

- J'vois pas pourquoi ce serait pas le cas… C'était pas évident, au début, j'avoue. Mais au bout de tant d'années, Hiroki, c'est devenu naturel. J'ai rapidement plus eu d'hésitation ni de question. Il sait ce qui est bon pour moi, parce qu'il connaît une partie de ma vie que j'ignore.

- Et qu'il préfère que tu continues d'ignorer.

- Parce que c'est mieux pour moi, répond-il calmement. J'ai vraiment de la chance qu'il soit resté à mes côtés et qu'il me protège. Des fois, ça m'énerve, mais quand je repense à ces dernières années, j'me dis que ça vaut pas le coup de se prendre la tête. Je suis bien aujourd'hui, c'est le principal, non ?

Heero hoche simplement la tête mais ne relève pas.  
Ca l'énerve pourtant d'entendre ce tissu de mensonges servi par son compagnon.  
Il lui est difficile d'accepter qu'on puisse ainsi mentir à Duo, qui accorde tant de valeur à la vérité.

Mais il sent bien qu'à force d'insister, il risque de froisser Duo et ce n'est franchement pas le but.

Il réglera les choses avec "Miles" le moment venu, il s'en fait la promesse.

- En effet, l'important, c'est que tu sois heureux.

- Je le suis ! On est tellement amoureux, Miles et moi, que dans certains endroits où on va, on nous appelle « les jeunes mariés » pour nous taquiner…

Heero se force à sourire mais change un peu de sujet.  
Il est loin, le temps où il acceptait de prendre des coups sans ciller.

- Tu m'as dit qu'il était militaire.

- Oui, il est Lieutenant-général, répond-il avec fierté.

Heero n'en montre rien, mais cette information, qui confirme certains soupçons, lui provoquerait presque un certain malaise.

- Et il s'absente souvent ? demande-t-il avec nonchalance, tout en terminant sa soupe.

- C'est rare qu'il parte plusieurs semaines, mais ça arrive. En ce moment, il est sur une mission très importante.

- Il t'en parle ?

- De son travail ? Oui, quand il peut. Je t'ai dit qu'il me tenait généralement éloigné de ce qui concernait son boulot. Mais ça lui arrive aussi de m'expliquer ce qu'il fait. Des fois, il me demande même mon avis. Mais dès que je lis ses rapports ou des parties de ses dossiers, j'ai de ces migraines…

- Je te rassure, ça m'arrive aussi.

- Et tu vis avec quelqu'un qui peut te soulager, quand c'est le cas ?

- Non.

Duo repose sa cuillère.

- L'ami dont tu m'as parlé, que tu vas retrouver… C'est la personne que t'aime, celle que t'as évoqué, tout à l'heure, non ?

- C'est effectivement une seule et même personne.

- J'espère vraiment que tu vas la retrouver, alors. Les gens qui s'aiment ne devraient jamais être séparés…

Heero le regarde longuement et Duo lui sourit, inconscient de la portée de ses paroles.

- C'est vrai, finit-il par dire, la gorge nouée par une soudaine émotion, mais d'une voix claire, pourtant.

La serveuse vient débarrasser leur table, et une autre arrive peu après avec leurs plats principaux.  
C'est assez chaud, donc ils peuvent prendre un peu de temps pour siroter leur vin et échanger encore quelques mots.

Ils commencent ensuite à manger, en silence, avant qu'Heero ne repose sa fourchette, soudain grave.

- Donovan, je dois te dire quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute… l'encourage-t-il, intrigué par son sérieux.

- Ce _geschnelzelte_ (2) et ces _knödeln_ (3) sont de loin les meilleurs de tous ceux que j'ai pu manger, y compris en Allemagne ou en Autriche.

- Tu m'as fait peur, idiot ! soupire Duo, avant de laisser échapper un petit rire. J'ai cru que t'allais m'annoncer un truc super grave !

- Désolé.

-Tu es tout sauf désolé, je vois bien que ça t'amuse ! réplique-t-il avec un grand sourire. Mais je t'en veux pas… Dis, t'aimes les champignons ?

- Hn.

- Alors tiens, goûte-moi ça, continue-t-il en lui tendant sa fourchette piquée dans un _kasnudln_. (4)

La manière dont il lui présente fait hésiter Heero.

Comprenant cela, Duo la fait légèrement pivoter pour qu'il puisse la prendre directement, et non simplement ouvrir la bouche comme s'il lui donnait la becquée.

- Merci, Donovan, lui dit-il avant de croquer la bouchée, veillant à ne pas toucher la fourchette avec ses lèvres ou ses dents. C'est délicieux, vraiment, commente-il ensuite en la lui rendant. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir invité, je ne crois pas que je serai venu seul, ici.

- C'est génial, dans ce cas ! T'as déjà visité l'Allemagne et l'Autriche, alors, si j'ai bien suivi...

_Avec toi._

- Hn, répond-il plutôt. Mes missions m'ont emmené dans plusieurs endroits différents.

- Tu me l'avais dit, oui. C'est vraiment cool… J'aurais bien aimé voyagé autant, puisque je n'ai plus les souvenirs de ma vie en Allemagne… Peut-être un jour, qui sait ?

- T'es jamais retourné sur Terre… ou ailleurs ?

- Non. Comme je te l'ai dit, à part quelques villes voisines pour les vacances et la Colonie principale pour des occasions particulières, j'ai pas vu grand-chose de notre si vaste monde…

- C'est _Miles_ qui te le déconseille ?

Son ton un peu ironique semble échapper à Duo, qui répond très sérieusement.

- Non, on en a déjà parlé, c'est en projet. Mais on a pas trop le temps… Les mois et les années passent, on se dit « ce sera pour la prochaine fois » mais au final, ça se concrétise pas...

- Tu penses à une destination en particulier ?

- La Terre, notre berceau, même si on y est pas né… D'ailleurs, t'es d'où, toi ?

- Je suis né sur la Colonie principale du groupe L1.

- Ah ! la première génération de colons !

- Hn.

- C'est pour ça que t'y travailles aussi.

- Hn.

- Parle-moi de ce que t'aimes le plus sur Terre, Hiroki, s'il-te-plaît... Décris-moi les lieux, les peuples, les cultures qui t'ont le plus marqué… Fais-moi rêver !

Même s'il n'aime pas particulièrement l'exercice, Heero s'exécute et se prête au jeu, pour Duo.  
Il raconte ce qu'il a découvert et appris à aimer, souvent à travers son regard, d'ailleurs.

La soirée se déroule ainsi sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voient le temps passer.

Ils restent un bon moment au restaurant, car trois fois par semaine, des soirées à thèmes divertissent les clients, et ce soir-là, c'est la soirée folklorique : Heero a le droit à un panel de danses et de chants traditionnels du Tyrol.

Il se serait bien contenté de rester sagement assis à taper des mains, éventuellement, mais c'est sans compter Duo, qui parvient à l'entraîner sur la petite scène où ils enchainent rapidement les pas, au rythme de l'accordéon, de la flûte, du cor même, parfois, du tintement des cloches, aussi.

Parfois ils dansent ensemble, tournoyant une main posée sur l'épaule, la nuque ou la taille de l'autre, d'autres fois ils sont côte à côte ou face à face, ou faisant la ronde à la queue leu leu à plusieurs, claquant en rythme leurs cuisses en alternance, leurs bras, leur torse, leurs pieds aussi, en sautillant, leurs mains par-dessus puis par-dessous la jambe.

Des danses accompagnées de chants, de cris inspirés des yodels, auxquels ils ont déjà eu le droit au cours du repas.

Jamais Heero n'aurait cru un jour se retrouver dans une pareille situation, même si Duo lui en a déjà fait vivre de pas banales du tout.

Sans doute n'aurait-il pas accepté, si Duo et lui étaient en couple, comme avant : il l'aurait encouragé, il lui aurait souri... mais depuis sa chaise.

Les choses sont différentes, il tient vraiment à faire plaisir à cet homme qui n'est pas tout à fait Duo, mais qu'il retrouve quand même à travers lui, forcément et fortement.

Il n'avait pas prévu de le séduire ou de le reconquérir, il ne sait même pas si c'est ce qu'il fait vraiment, parce qu'il n'y a rien de réfléchi, dans cette soirée qu'ils passent ensemble.

Tout est naturel, de son envie de le voir heureux, de le voir sourire et rire avec lui, à ses propres gestes et son attitude envers Duo.

Il sourit à l'idée qu'il aurait été prêt à pousser la chansonnette, si Duo le lui avait demandé, et avec beaucoup moins de réticence qu'attendu de sa part.

Non, vraiment, Heero passe une excellente soirée et apparemment, c'est aussi le cas de Duo.

D'ailleurs, en quittant le restaurant, ils prennent un chemin un peu plus long pour rentrer, pour profiter de l'air frais de la nuit et leur permettre de digérer.

C'est un prétexte valable et justifié, mais n'importe lequel aurait fait l'affaire, tant il est évident qu'ils ne veulent pas se séparer.

Mais ils n'ont pas le choix.

Même s'ils ont dépassé l'hôtel d'Heero et qu'il a finalement raccompagné Duo jusque chez lui, leur promenade ne peut être plus longue que la route jusqu'à sa maison.

Ils reconnaissent aussi que ce ne serait pas raisonnable qu'Heero entre prendre un dernier verre, car il se fait vraiment tard et Duo travaille, le lendemain.

Enfin, dans quelques heures, plutôt…

Heero tend donc sa main à Duo, en guise d'au revoir, mais Duo, après une courte hésitation imperceptible pour d'autres, certes, mais évidente pour Heero, pose sa main sur son épaule et l'embrasse : un baiser sur chaque joue, avant de reculer en souriant et de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Donovan, répond-il dans un murmure.

Il ne s'attarde pas plus et s'éloigne, sa veste sur l'épaule et une main enfoncée dans sa poche, serrée en poing.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant la porte se refermer qu'il jette un rapide coup d'œil en arrière, lui permettant de voir la lumière s'allumer et la silhouette de Duo se découper dans l'embrasure d'une fenêtre.

Il continue cependant de marcher, se forçant à ne pas se retourner, et rejoint son hôtel.

Les regrets avec lesquels ils se sont séparés et ont dû mettre un terme à leur soirée, aussi visibles et perceptibles chez lui que chez Duo, le réjouissent et le désespèrent en même temps.

Parce que ça lui pose un dilemme, celui de savoir ce qu'il doit faire.

Il est conscient que continuer à voir Duo ainsi ne sera pas éternellement possible.

Pas seulement parce que c'est de plus en plus difficile pour lui, car peu importe, il est prêt à tout endurer pour lui.

Mais il est conscient de troubler Duo, qui doit avoir pris conscience de la rapidité avec laquelle ils se sont liés, et à quel point ils sont complices, déjà.

Alors Heero est en proie à un terrible doute : doit-il, ou non, lui parler de son passé et de leurs liens ?

En arrivant à sa chambre d'hôtel, il découvre un message de Trowa sur son ordinateur, l'invitant à le rappeler, quelle que soit l'heure, s'il le souhaite.

Et Heero doit bien avouer qu'à cet instant, il a plus que besoin de son meilleur ami.

Aussi l'appelle-t-il, malgré les 3h du matin qu'affiche le réveil.  
Ce qui donne un peu plus de 23h, sur Terre, ce n'est pas si dramatique.

Trowa ne tarde pas à répondre et Heero grimace en voyant son visage apparaître : l'œil qu'il distingue est éteint, cerné, son teint est blafard, ses lèvres forment un pli sévère.

Encore une fois, son ami n'est vraiment pas au mieux de sa forme…

_- Bonsoir, Heero._

- Salut, Trowa. Je te réveille ?

_- Non._

- Comment tu vas ? demande-t-il bien qu'il connaisse la réponse.

_- Je suis content que tu l'aies retrouvé. Merci._

- De rien. Mais ce n'était pas ma question.

_- Ca me fait du bien de savoir qu'il sera bientôt de nouveau parmi nous._

Heero soupire longuement et bruyamment, ce qu'il ne fait généralement qu'avec Trowa, pour bien marquer son agacement naissant.

_- Ca va, Heero, arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi._

- Je cesserai de le faire quand tu ne me donneras plus de motifs d'inquiétude.

_- Le plus important, c'est Duo._

- Il est peut-être ma priorité, mais tu restes mon meilleur ami, Trowa.

_- Je sais. Comment va-t-il ?_

Heero le regarde intensément, un bon moment.

- Il va très bien, finit-il par répondre.

_- Quatre m'a expliqué la situation. Comment tu te sens ?_

- Ca ira.

_- Heero…_

- Cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi.

_- Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là._

- C'est chiant, hein ?

Trowa soupire et Heero le sent à deux doigts de couper la communication.

Mais il prend sur lui, certainement par égard pour Duo.

Avant l'accident, Trowa était d'une patience légendaire.  
Quoi que, beaucoup d'autres noms étaient posés sur cette attitude : indifférence, impassibilité…  
Il donnait souvent l'impression que tout lui passait au-dessus.

Après sa rencontre avec Quatre et la confirmation de son lien de parenté avec Catherine, c'était devenue une forme d'apaisement, de sérénité, de paix intérieure.

L'attentat contre leur navette, cinq ans plus tôt, a brusquement mis fin à cela.  
Et à beaucoup d'autres choses, encore…

- C'est difficile, Trowa. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ne pas savoir quoi faire.

_- Normalement, tu prends une décision, tu agis, puis tu assumes._

- Je n'arrive pas à me décider.

_- Pourquoi ?_

- Il est heureux et amoureux. De quel droit pourrais-je semer le doute dans sa vie et dans son cœur ?

_- Au nom de la promesse que tu lui as faite._

- Il ne s'en souvient plus. Ce passé que j'hésite à lui révéler ne lui apportera rien. Plus les jours passent et plus je me dis qu'il n'a pas besoin de connaître cette ancienne vie.

_- Son bonheur actuel ne peut pas être complet, car il ne l'est pas lui-même. C'est une illusion, Heero, on ne peut pas être heureux s'il nous manque un pan entier de notre vie._

- Tu l'as été, avec Quatre et tu pourrais l'être à nouveau, si vous vous en accordiez le droit. Tu l'es encore, avec Catherine.

_- Ils ont comblé un vide qui n'avait pas tant d'importance que ça. J'étais un orphelin de guerre, un gosse amnésique. Duo est un adulte parfaitement conscient d'avoir un trou énorme dans sa vie._

- De ce que je sais, ce n'est qu'une petite ombre. Ca ne fait pas le poids. Ici, il a la vie dont il a toujours rêvé.

_- Il en rêvait, oui. __**Avec toi**__._

- Il a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour le réaliser et ça se passe très bien.

_- Parce que cet homme n'est pas Duo. Pose-toi les bonnes questions, Heero._

- C'est-à-dire ?

_- Qu'est-ce que __**Duo**__ aurait voulu, à ton avis ? Vivre cette fausse vie, privé de ce qui fait l'essence-même de sa personne, à savoir son passé et ses épreuves ? Ou être de nouveau lui-même, malgré eux ?_

- Je peux lui parler de son passé et lui révéler son identité, ça ne changera rien, Trowa, ça ne le ramènera pas. Duo est là, quelque part, je le retrouve souvent dans les gestes et attitudes de ce Donovan qu'il pense être. Seulement, il écoutera comme on écoute une histoire, mais il ne se sentira pas concerné. Je ne peux pas lui rendre sa mémoire, je n'ai pas ce pouvoir.

_- Tu peux lui rendre son histoire et son passé. _

- Il n'en sera pas plus heureux. Au contraire. Son compagnon actuel est un menteur qu'il idéalise, parce qu'il lui doit beaucoup, depuis cinq ans. Un coup de projecteur sur le passé mettra en lumière sa supercherie et blessera Duo.

_- Ca blessera _**Donovan**.

- Qui est aussi Duo.

_Tu as ta réponse, Heero. Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas laisser Duo vivre avec une personne qui le manipule de cette façon._

- Même si c'est pour son bien ?

_- En as-tu l'assurance ?_

- Non, répond-il sans hésiter.

Trowa le regarde longuement.

_- Tu ne me dis pas tout, Heero._

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai confié, peu avant mon départ ?

_- Oui._

- Mes soupçons deviennent des certitudes, Trowa.

_- C'est un peu plus compliqué, dans ce cas. Il faut que tu démêles tout ça._

- J'y compte bien. C'est pour ça que j'ai déjà décidé d'avoir une franche discussion avec lui. Mais Duo n'a pas à en connaître les détails.

_- Mais il va falloir que tu lui parles quand même, Heero. Tu le lui dois. Laisse-lui le choix, laisse-le décider s'il veut savoir ou non. Tu l'as dit, Duo est toujours là, quelque part, alors il saura faire la part des choses. Et s'il n'y arrive pas, il pourra compter sur toi et ton bon sens._

_- Parce que nous ne pouvons pas venir maintenant, _intervient Quatre en entrant dans le champ de la caméra, juste derrière Trowa._ Je le voudrais vraiment, Heero, mais c'est impossible sans attirer l'attention. Et tu nous as demandé d'être discrets._

- C'est devenu impératif, Quatre, maintenant que mes soupçons se confirment.

_- J'en ai parlé avec Wufei, je l'ai bien compris. Il a déjà un voyage de prévu pour L5.7, c'était acté de longue date, il pourra masquer un détour. Pour Trowa et moi, c'est un peu plus compliqué, j'ai besoin de préparer le terrain. Je suis désolé, j'ai vraiment l'impression de t'abandonner…_

- Ca ira, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

_- T'as déjà tellement fait, et on te laisse encore gérer ça._

- Vous êtes joignables, c'est le principal. Vous m'avez bien aidé, ce soir, tous les deux. Merci.

_- Merci à toi. Comment ça se passe, avec Duo, tu te rapproches de lui ?_

- Hn. Je le sens se troubler chaque jour un peu plus. Mais ça n'est pas suffisant. Et ce n'est pas pour les bonnes raisons.

_- Il retombe amoureux de toi, c'est une excellente nouvelle._

- Je n'irai pas jusque-là, Quatre.

_- Tu prétends ne pas avoir le pouvoir de lui rendre la mémoire, mais peut-être qu'en éprouvant de nouveau ce genre de sentiments pour toi, il se produira une chose inattendue. _

- Je ne crois pas aux miracles. Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre qu'il tombe amoureux et l'accepte. Je ne veux pas qu'il doute ni qu'il culpabilise par rapport à sa relation actuelle, je sais que ça le blesserait.

_- Il sera peut-être nécessaire d'en passer par-là._

- Si je ne peux l'éviter, je ferais en sorte que ça dure le moins longtemps possible.

_- Tu sembles avoir trouvé tes réponses, Heero, _intervient Trowa_._

- J'y vois plus clair, reconnaît-il. Je te laisse faire part à Quatre des soupçons dont je t'ai parlé, avant mon départ, c'est important que nous ayons tous les mêmes données.

_- Bien._

- On se tient au courant.

_- D'accord, Heero. Bon courage à toi et n'hésite surtout pas, si besoin, on est là._

- Je sais, Quatre.

_- Une dernière chose : Wufei t'en parlera sûrement dès demain en te donnant tous les détails, mais je reviens d'une mission que j'ai effectué en ton nom. _

- Merci.

_- C'est normal, Heero, c'est le moins que je puisse_ faire, réplique Quatre.

Heero hoche la tête.

- Bonne nuit à tous les deux.

_- A toi aussi._

_- Bonne nuit, Heero._

Ils coupent la communication chacun de leur côté.

Trowa ferme son ordinateur après un court instant de réflexion et se lève.

- Je ne t'avais pas entendu parler comme ça depuis bien longtemps, remarque Quatre avec un léger sourire. Ca fait plaisir.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu étais ému et impliqué. Tu parlais avec énergie et conviction.

- Je suis heureux que Heero ait retrouvé Duo. Et il avait besoin de moi.

_Et moi ?_ a envie de hurler Quatre.  
Mais bien sûr, il s'en abstient.

- Je sais que tu seras toujours là pour _lui_.

- Pour n'importe lequel d'entre _nous_ qui le _souhaite_.

_Ce qui n'est plus ton cas_, pense amèrement Trowa.

Ils se regardent longuement, puis Quatre détourne un court instant les yeux pour rompre cet échange trop intense à son goût.

Si encore il se passait quelque chose, ensuite, il ne serait pas contre.

Seulement Trowa se contente généralement de le fixer, sans un mot, ses pensées et ses sentiments emmurés en lui dans un espace où Quatre n'est désormais plus le bienvenu.

- De quoi devais-tu me parler, Trowa ?

- Tu veux qu'on ait cette discussion maintenant ?

- Tu as mieux à me proposer, peut-être ? le défie-t-il.

Ils savent tous les deux qu'ils n'arrivent plus à apprécier de passer du temps ensemble.  
Si Quatre est chez Trowa, c'est pour une simple raison : il revient d'une longue mission et il lui a manqué.

Ce qu'il ne lui avouera jamais.

Il préfère laisser son corps parler pour lui, dans une énième étreinte désespérée, d'une tristesse à en mourir, à peine un ersatz de ce qu'ils partageaient de si beau et passionné, autrefois.

C'est ce qui était prévu, mais l'appel de Heero a changé le programme de la soirée.

Parce qu'il y a eu des mots échangés, un face-à-face en pleine lumière, qu'ils ont été Trowa et Quatre durant cette conversation avec Heero, ils ne peuvent plus prétendre n'être que deux corps anonymes en manque de l'autre qui se retrouvent et se perdent sans conséquences, sans implications, sans responsabilité...

Et Quatre sait pertinemment que son défi va être ignoré par Trowa, qui, effectivement, ne le relève pas.

Il ne répond même pas à sa question, en fait.

Pour la simple raison que de son côté, il n'y a pas vu un défi ou une proposition, mais bel et bien une provocation qui n'a rien de sérieux.

- Je te sers un verre ? lui demande-t-il plutôt.

Quatre soupire discrètement, légèrement déçu bien qu'il ait prévu sa réaction.

- Avec plaisir, je sens que je vais en avoir besoin.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… confirme Trowa en gagnant sa cuisine.

Quatre prend place dans le canapé pour l'attendre, mettant de côté ses propres tracas afin de se concentrer sur Heero ; il se demande sur quoi peuvent bien porter ses soupçons.

Pour quelques instants encore, il reste à des années-lumière de la véritable réponse, car jamais au grand jamais, il n'aurait pu imaginer ça…

Quant à la vérité, elle, c'est encore autre chose.

Même Heero est à des lieues d'imaginer, pour le moment, ce qu'il en est vraiment…

D'ailleurs en ce qui le concerne, après sa conversation avec Trowa et Quatre, il comptait bien aller se coucher, songeant brièvement à ce vieil adage « la nuit porte conseil ».

Il sait pourtant qu'il n'a rien à attendre d'elle, même pas un sommeil réparateur ni un semblant de repos.

A peine lui servira-t-elle de décor pour mettre en veille son cerveau.  
Mais un nouvel appel repousse encore le moment de se glisser dans son lit.

- Wufei, le salue-t-il lorsque le visage de son ami apparaît à l'écran.

_- Yuy. Je te réveille ?_

- Je ne dormais pas encore, j'ai fais une sieste, cet après-midi.

_- Longtemps ?_

- Dix minutes.

_- C'est suffisant pour nous._

Par cet échange banal, Wufei s'est assuré que la ligne était sécurisée, comme c'est lui qui a appelé, et Heero lui a indiqué pour combien de temps exactement : au-delà de dix minutes, ce serait aléatoire.

Il aurait pu faire mieux, mais ils ont rarement eu besoin de plus.

_- T'en es où, Yuy ?_

- J'avance doucement.

_- C'était aussi mon constat. Tu as toutes tes réponses ?_

- Hn. Mais je n'ai pas encore décidé ce que j'allais en faire. Je ne peux pas aller plus vite sans risquer de le blesser et de tout gâcher, Wufei.

_- Je suis parfaitement conscient que tout ceci nécessite du temps et de la prudence. Seulement je n'en dispose pas autant, Yuy, j'ai des responsabilités importantes. Je ne vais plus pouvoir te couvrir durant un moment, car je dois me rendre dans l'espace et déléguer une partie de mon autorité et de mon commandement sur Terre._

- J'avais déjà pris en compte ce facteur de risque.

_- Ce qui veut dire que tu as les moyens d'éviter de te faire repérer._

- Hn.

_- Bien. Winner a effectué une mission sous ton nom, j'accuserai réception du rapport et le classerai au dernier moment, cela te donnera encore un jour. Je t'en ai envoyé une copie._

Heero vérifie rapidement.

- Je l'ai.

_- Evidemment. Je sais encore envoyer des documents sécurisés, Yuy. _

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire.

Wufei aurait bien répliqué mais ils n'a pas le temps pour ces joutes verbales.

_- Peacecraft-Merquise prévoyait de t'envoyer sur un satellite du groupe L3 pour une mission de vérification. J'ai pu obtenir de Noin que ce soit moi qui y aille._

- Si t'as pu la convaincre de te laisser t'occuper d'une mission aussi simple à la place de n'importe lequel des _Preventers_ sous tes ordres, c'est qu'il y a autre chose derrière cette vérification.

_- C'est bientôt le dixième anniversaire de la première guerre, Yuy. Le climat commence à être sérieusement tendu et certains rapports font état d'agitation en divers lieux. Je ne veux rien négliger et je me sens bien plus impliqué que n'importe qui d'autre._

- Tu penses à une rébellion du type Dekim Barton et Mariemeia ?

_- Non. D'après nos renseignements, ce serait plutôt des abrutis qui craignent qu'un complot se forme pour relancer une guerre, et qui se sont donnés pour mission de rechercher les personnes susceptibles de le mettre en place. En somme, de faire notre boulot. Ils ne comprennent pas qu'en nous obligeant à composer avec eux, ils nous détournent de nos objectifs et de nos missions principales. Cette fois-ci, nous craignions que Mariemeia ne soit visée._

- D'où ton implication et l'accord de Noin.

_- Ne commence pas à insinuer des choses._

- C'est un simple constat, Wufei, suite à la situation que tu me décris.

_- A d'autres… Mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça._

- Effectivement. Bien, j'en conclu que je vais devoir rentrer vous aider.

_- Pas nécessairement. Mais ce serait bien de ramener Maxwell au plus vite._

- Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision.

_- Essaie de le faire rapidement, dans ce cas. Le fait d'avoir obtenu cette mission à ta place te laisse à découvert, au moins jusqu'à mon retour._

- Milliardo va sûrement m'assigner une autre mission très vite.

_- Je reste votre supérieur à tous les deux, mes ordres sont prioritaires. Aussi, arguant que tu es toujours aux abords du groupe L2 où t'as conduit ta précédente mission, je t'ai inclus dans le jury du concours des élèves officiers de la Colonie principale L2-V08744. Tu peux y être en deux jours. _

- Et je dois m'y présenter quand ?

-_ Les oraux ont lieu les 4 et 5 juin. Je ne t'enverrai l'ordre de mission que dans 24h, pour donner l'illusion que tu étais bien dans les environs et à moins d'un jour de la Colonie principale._

- J'y serai le 3.

_- Parfait. J'aurais préféré ne pas t'envoyer sur la colonie d'origine de Maxwell, mais mes choix étaient très limités._

- Ca ira. Merci, Wufei.

_- C'est normal. On ne va pas encore te laisser tout faire et récolter les lauriers._

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment agi seul et personne ne l'ignore, réplique Heero.

-_ Il n'empêche qu'au sujet de Maxwell, j'aurais réellement souhaité faire plus._

- Tu fais le maximum et bien plus encore, ce qui n'est pas évident, dans ta position.

_- Ca a ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Et sinon, comment vas-tu ?_

- J'ai eu quelques hésitations mais j'ai parlé à Trowa et à Quatre, juste avant que tu ne m'appelles. Ils m'ont éclairé. Ce serait bien que tu leur parles, d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer certaines choses importantes.

_- Je comptais le faire._

- Quatre m'a dit que tu avais un voyage de prévu sur L5.7.

_- Oui, de longue date. Je vais y passer avant de me rendre dans le groupe L3._

- C'est un grand détour.

_- Qui me permettra d'aller voir Maxwell en toute discrétion._

- C'est rassurant.

_- Arrête de t'inquiéter, Yuy, il ne va pas disparaître à nouveau._

- J'aimerai en être aussi sûr que toi.

_- Je ne me fais aucun souci. Même si nous ne le retrouvions pas sur ce satellite où il a été se perdre, apparemment avec une certaine aide, je ne doute pas un seul instant que tu retrouveras une nouvelle fois sa trace. Et alors, tu auras beaucoup moins d'hésitation à nous le ramener._

- C'est vraiment compliqué, Wufei.

-_ Je n'ai jamais prétendu que c'était simple. Mais tu n'as jamais prétendu non plus préférer la simplicité. Auquel cas, tu ne te serais pas engagé dans une telle relation avec Maxwell._

Heero secoue la tête avec un petit sourire.

- _Tu as accepté la mission, Yuy, je ne tolérerai aucun échec._

- Oui, mon Général.

_- Tu deviens respectueux, tu dois vraiment être fatigué... _répond Wufei, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le ton taquin d'Heero ou plutôt pour le contrer._ Va dormir, Yuy. On se tient au courant._

- A bientôt, Wufei.

_- Bonne nuit, Yuy._

L'écran redevient noir et Heero ferme la boîte de dialogue.

Mais il ouvre de suite une nouvelle fenêtre pour faire des recherches et préparer sa mission.  
Ca ne lui prend qu'une dizaine de minutes pour réunir les informations nécessaires : le concours en lui-même, dont le Jury est toujours composé d'au moins un ancien pilote, quelle que soit l'école de formation militaire qui l'organise, les moyens dont il peut disposer pour se rendre sur la Colonie, entre autres.

Heero prévoit de profiter de l'avance donnée par Wufei et de partir le lendemain matin.

Il serait bien parti au plus tôt, mais il a une dernière chose à faire avant : voir Duo et lui expliquer son absence et ses raisons, pour ne pas le laisser sans nouvelles du jour au lendemain.

.

.

_**Le lendemain matin,  
Librairie Les Passeurs de textes.**_

.

- Bonjour, Donovan.

- Salut, Hiroki ! répond Duo en sortant de derrière le comptoir pour venir l'embrasser, très naturellement. Tu vas bien ?

- Hn, et toi ?

- Ca va ! Je suis moins fatigué que je pensais que je le serai…

- Tant mieux, je m'en serai voulu.

- Y a pas de raisons, tu m'as pas forcé à rester !

- Bonjour, Hiroki, le salue Lexie, les lèvres pincées et le regard peu amène, après avoir été témoin de leur échange. Vous êtes bien matinal.

- Bonjour, Lexie, répond poliment Heero. Il est déjà 9h.

- Pour moi, c'est tôt ! se vexe-t-elle en jetant un regard noir aussi bien à Heero qu'à Duo, qui pouffe dans son coin.

- Pas pour moi. Mais n'ayez crainte, je suis seulement passé dire au revoir, rapidement.

- Vous partez ?

- Tu pars ?

… demandent-ils en même temps.

Mais une voix trahit l'espoir et l'autre, un mélange d'inquiétude et de déception.  
La première appartenant à Lexie et l'autre, à Duo.

Ce qui réchauffe le cœur d'Heero, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le manifeste si clairement.  
Et qui vaut à Duo d'être une nouvelle fois fusillé du regard par sa collègue et amie.

- Je dois m'absenter plusieurs jours, mais je vais revenir puisque je n'ai pas terminé ce pour quoi je suis venu ici.

- Et qui est… ?

- Lex' !

- Confidentiel, répond Heero.

- Comme c'est commode...

- C'est un militaire, Lex', c'est plutôt normal, je dirai...

- Bien sûr… réplique-t-elle sur un ton ironique.

Duo hausse les épaules et tourne son regard vers Heero.

- On a renouvelé notre mobilier, du coup, on organise une vente au profit de quelques associations pour se débarrasser de l'ancien. Je pensais te demander ton aide… tant pis !

- C'est quand ?

- Dans une dizaine de jours.

- Je serai rentré, Donovan, tu peux compter sur moi.

- On ne peut pas l'inclure dans nos effectifs et le jour J, devoir gérer parce qu'au final, il ne sera pas là ! proteste Lexie.

Heero lui adresse un léger sourire avant de regarder Duo, qui s'affaire maintenant derrière son comptoir, sans jamais le quitter des yeux plus de quelques secondes.

- Je serai là. Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Lexie le fixe un long moment, alors qu'il est toujours tourné vers Duo et qu'il ignore la jeune femme, bien qu'il sente son regard sur lui.

Elle finit par s'éloigner sans un mot, pour renseigner un client qui l'appelle dans un rayon proche.  
Duo cesse alors ce qu'il était en train de faire et fait face à Heero, le comptoir toujours entre eux.

Heero lui tend la main en souriant.

- Merci encore pour ta disponibilité et tes précieux conseils.

- C'était avec plaisir, Hiroki, répond-il en lui serrant chaleureusement la main.

Sans lâcher la main d'Heero, il se hisse au bord du comptoir pour lui faire la bise, puis revient à sa position initiale, toujours en souriant.

- Je te souhaite un bon voyage, Hiroki, et même si tu reviens pas à temps pour la vente, t'en fais vraiment pas...Tu resteras le bienvenu, ici.

- C'est pas l'impression que j'ai avec Lexie, murmure-t-il comme sur le ton de la confidence. Mais comme seul ton avis compte, je te remercie.

- Mais de rien !

- A très bientôt, Donovan.

- A très bientôt, oui.

Heero a du mal à partir et durant un temps encore, ils se regardent longuement sans bouger, sans tenir compte de tout ce qui se passe autour d'eux, comme s'ils traversaient un sas et que tous les sons étaient étouffés.

Le sourire d'Heero s'élargit car il reste conscient de ce qui se passe, puisqu'il a déjà vécu ce genre de phénomène avec Duo, et il en est heureux, malgré les doutes qu'il a eu la veille et qui sont encore là.

Duo se mord la lèvre pour se ressaisir et prend une profonde inspiration le plus discrètement possible, pour calmer les battements de son cœur.

Bien évidemment, ça n'échappe pas à Heero.  
Ni à Lexie, qu'il voit sortir d'un rayon et revenir vers eux, chargeant comme un taureau.

Alors Heero fait un léger signe de tête à Duo, se retourne et s'en va, saluant la jeune femme qu'il croise au passage tout en ignorant son air menaçant et son regard meurtrier.

Il s'éloigne avec un dernier coup d'œil à Duo à travers la vitrine, qui hoche la tête dans sa direction.

Il sait qu'il va revenir mais pour la première fois de sa vie, une angoisse sourde le tenaille.  
Il espérait tellement qu'il ne quitterait le satellite qu'avec Duo…

Tant pis, il accepte de changer son objectif, si c'est pour mieux réussir.

Mais le pincement au cœur persiste moins d'une heure plus tard, tandis que la navette s'éloigne progressivement de B2126, qu'il contemple à travers son hublot.

.

.

_A suivre…_

.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) L'une des bières « maison » en Autriche est la "Gösser" une très bonne bière rafraichissante et légère, mais à consommer avec modération

(2) Geschnelzeltes : émincé de porc, de veau ou de volaille en sauce. C'est un plat très courant dans toute l'Autriche mais aussi dans tous les pays germanophones.

(3) Les Knödeln sont de grosses boulettes aux pommes de terre, au pain, à la semoule, aux épinards, etc. Ces préparations sont toujours pochées à l'eau bouillante et servies en accompagnement.

(4) Les Kasnudln sont des raviolis fourrés aux épinards, aux champignons, aux pommes de terre ou à la viande.

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. A la semaine prochaine pour le suivant, si tout va bien et que vous le souhaitez !  
Bonne continuation et bonnes vacances aux plus chanceux !_

_Lysanea_

_._


	5. Te guider

_**Titre** _: _**Never say die**_

**_Source_** : Gundam Wing AC

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea

**_Genre_ **: yaoi, romance, basée sur l'histoire originale

**_Disclamer_ **: aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Lexie et les clients

_**Rating :**_ T

**_Personnages_ **:_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, et d'autres _

**_Statut : _**finie

_**Notes : **__Bonjour à tous et merci pour vos messages et autres ajouts, merci à ceux qui lisent anonymement, également. Voici donc un nouveau chapitre qui donne quelques réponses et soulèvent d'autres questions. Eh ! oui, faut bien en garder pour la suite ! La relation Trowa-Quatre intrigue pas mal d'entre vous, je tâcherai donc de vous donner des réponses plus précises que celles que j'avais prévues, car en écrivant la fic, je n'imaginais pas qu'ils susciteraient autant d'intérêt. J'y travaille progressivement et pour le moment, cela ne perturbe pas le rythme de parution hebdomadaire, mais si je devais prendre un peu plus de temps et faire sauter un mercredi, je vous préviendrais !_

_**Rars : **_

_**Aya21 : **__merci de continuer à lire cette histoire, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et t'intrigue toujours. Quelques réponses dans ce chapitre, et pas des moindre…_

_**Bony100clyd : **__merci pour ta review ! j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, même si ce n'est jamais assez long pour toi, celui-ci l'est un peu plus que les précédents !_

_**Sukida6 :**__ Merci pour ta review et ton clin d'œil du Mexique, c'est gentil d'avoir pris le temps de passer par-là _

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapitre cinq : Te guider**_

_**« Celui qui a le choix a aussi le tourment »**_

.

.

_**Une semaine plus tard,  
Vendredi 8 juin AC 205  
Middle Prussia, Fête de la Ville,  
Stand de la Libraire **_**Les Passeurs de textes**_**.**_

.

Malgré la foule qui se presse autour des différents stands, Heero repère immédiatement Duo.

Celui de la librairie connaît aussi une forte affluence, mais lorsqu'il le voit, il s'en éloigne sans hésiter pour venir à sa rencontre.

Avec un sourire à faire se damner tous les saints et les âmes pures que compte encore ce monde…

- Hiroki, je suis content de te voir ! l'accueille-t-il en lui donnant une rapide accolade. Bon retour !

- Merci, Donovan. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien ! Tout se passe nickel, ici… T'es arrivé quand ?

- A l'instant, répond-il en montrant son sac de voyage. J'avais oublié que c'était la Fête de la Ville, pourtant, j'en avais lu des affiches à ce sujet.

- T'as dû avoir bien d'autres choses à penser !

- Hn.

- Et t'es passé quand même faire un tour ?

- Beaucoup de routes sont barrées, je dois rejoindre mon hôtel à pieds.

- Ah ! oui, forcément…

- Ca ne me dérange pas, c'est très animé et ça me permet de venir te saluer.

- C'est sympa ! Y a une sacrée ambiance, à chaque fois ! Viens, je t'offre quelque chose à boire… Il fait chaud, aujourd'hui et ça te fera sûrement du bien, après ton voyage…

- Hn.

- Et si t'as un p'tit creux, Archie nous a préparé une caisse entière de strudel, y en a pour tous les goûts !

- Merci, accepte Heero en le suivant.

Quelques personnes, le reconnaissant, le saluent, dont les employés de Duo comme Archie, Rules et Lyssia.

Lexie aussi répond poliment à son bonjour, mais en lui faisant clairement comprendre que son retour ne la réjouit pas.

Elle n'a pas oublié la scène à laquelle elle a assisté, lorsque Heero est passé dire au revoir à Duo, le matin de son départ, ni le trouble de son ami.

Heero s'en fiche, parce que le sourire et l'accueil que lui a réservé Duo sont plus importants que tout, à ses yeux, ainsi que le fait de le revoir, à nouveau.

Il lui aurait presque plus manqué cette dernière semaine que durant les cinq années qu'il a passé à le chercher !

Après une petite heure avec eux, à observer Duo avec les visiteurs et les enfants, discutant autour d'un livre ou d'autre chose, Heero lui explique qu'il ne peut pas rester davantage et qu'il doit rentrer à son hôtel.

- On fait un énorme barbec', si ça te tente de revenir plus tard…

- Oui, ce serait sympa que tu repasses ! insiste Archie, qui apprécie vraiment Heero et ne s'en cache pas.

C'est seulement au cours de cette dernière heure qu'ils se sont vraiment parlés pour la première fois et il est vrai que le courant est bien passé entre eux, très vite.

Par certains côtés, il lui rappelle Trowa.

Alors Heero en a profité : ça fait au moins une personne dans l'entourage de Duo qui ne lui est pas clairement hostile.

- Tu connais la réputation des cultures germaniques, en matière de saucisses, reprend Duo. Alors si t'aimes ça, c'est vraiment le rendez-vous à n'pas manquer ! Et si c'est pas ton truc, t'inquiète pas, y'aura plein d'autres bonnes choses à manger, tu peux compter sur Archie et Lyssia pour ça !

Archie lève son pouce pour confirmer, avant de les laisser pour vaquer à d'autres occupations.

- Ca ira, Donovan. J'aime les saucisses.

Duo fixe un instant Heero avant d'éclater de rire.

- Faut pas dire ça avec un air aussi sérieux, Hiroki, c'est flippant ! lui dit-il, une fois calmé.

Heero lui sourit, même si son estomac s'est noué en entendant résonner le rire de Duo.

Il lui a tellement manqué, ces derniers jours !  
Pas seulement Duo, mais aussi ce Donovan qu'il croit être seulement.

A quel point sont-ils la même personne, à quels niveaux diffèrent-ils ?

- Je repasserai avec plaisir.

- Génial ! A tout à l'heure, alors.

- A plus tard, promet Heero avant de s'éloigner.

Il sent le regard noir de Lexie dans son dos, mais il continue de l'ignorer.  
Encore une fois, seuls le sourire et les yeux brillants de joie de Duo, quand il l'a vu, comptent pour lui.

.  
.

_**Deux jours plus tard,  
Dimanche 10 juin AC 205  
Librairie **_**Les Passeurs de textes**

.

- Miles a fini sa mission, il est en route. Il a dû passer sur Terre pour faire son rapport à ses supérieurs et régler deux trois trucs. Dès qu'il sera là, je t'inviterai à la maison pour vous présenter. Je suis vraiment pressé que vous vous rencontriez enfin !

Heero repose la bière que Duo lui a offerte dans son bureau, après avoir bu une longue gorgée.  
Il est resté l'aider à tout ranger après la fin de la vente de mobilier, qui a été un franc succès.

Lexie et Archie devaient ramener les rares invendus à l'entrepôt, Heero s'est donc naturellement proposé pour donner un coup de main à Duo.

La librairie de nouveau en ordre et prête à rouvrir ses portes dès le lendemain, ils se sont installés dans le bureau, le temps d'un rafraichissement avant de rentrer pour l'un, chez lui, pour l'autre, à l'hôtel.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Donovan.

- Bah pourquoi ?

Durant son absence pour sa mission, qui a duré en tout six jours, quatre pour le voyage aller-retour et deux sur place en tant que membre du jury, Heero a eu le temps de réfléchir.

Il a décidé de suivre le conseil de Trowa – relayé par Wufei entretemps – et de parler à Duo pour lui révéler qu'il connaît son passé, et lui offrir le choix de savoir ou non, d'en apprendre quelques éléments ou sa totalité.

- Je sais que tu détestes qu'on te mente et ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai fait. J'ai surtout dû te cacher certaines choses.

Duo fronce les sourcils et croise les bras sur son torse.

- Lesquelles ? Tu vas sûrement me le dire, maintenant…

- Tu as deviné rapidement et seul que j'avais eu une formation militaire.

- Oui, je t'en ai fait la remarque très vite, dès notre deuxième rencontre. Et même si on l'a encore évoqué après, d'autres fois, t'avais l'air de pas avoir trop envie d'en parler, alors j'ai jamais insisté…

- Te donner des détails aurait pu m'amener à devoir te révéler certains faits et je ne voulais pas le faire sans avoir une certaine assurance.

- Et tu m'en parles maintenant, donc ça semble avoir un rapport avec mon compagnon... Même si je comprends pas trop comment c'est possible…

- Tu ne vas pas tarder à faire le lien.

- Ok, alors vas-y, je t'écoute, Hiroki !

- Miles est le _Preventer Wind_.

- Effectivement, mais ce n'est pas une information publique, répond Duo, devenu méfiant. Alors comment tu le sais et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-t-il en se levant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Heero n'est pas loin de grimacer : _Duo_ n'aurait_ jamais_ réagi ainsi.  
Mais il reconnaît cette réaction, que Trowa lui a déjà décrit : lorsqu'on a perdu une si grande partie de son passé, au moindre soupçon, au moindre doute, une certaine forme de peur peut nous envahir.

Surtout lorsque la personne en face semble en savoir autant que nous, ou pire, plus que nous.

- Calme-toi, Donovan, je ne suis pas là pour te causer le moindre souci, le rassure-t-il aussitôt. Miles et moi n'appartenons pas à la même unité, mais il est l'un de mes supérieurs hiérarchique. Je suis le _Preventer Ice_, ajoute-t-il en sortant son portefeuille pour lui montrer sa carte militaire.

Bien sûr, il place ses doigts de manière à masquer « Yuy » pour que Duo ne soit pas tenté de faire une recherche et découvre trop tôt certaines choses.

Le prénom Hiroyuki, qu'il porte depuis le début de sa carrière de _Preventer_, et sa photo semblent suffire.

Ainsi que le fait qu'il lui ait donné son nom de code, directement, qui n'est indiqué nulle part sur la carte, bien évidemment.

Mais il tire ses deux chaînes en argent de sous son t-shirt, l'une portant la croix de Duo et l'autre, sa plaque gravée, qu'il lui présente.  
Les informations sont codées, mais la forme est la même pour tous les _Preventers_ gradés.

Duo le reconnaît et se rassoit, rassuré.

Il retrouve même un visage détendu, souriant à nouveau bien qu'il garde une certaine réserve prudente.

- Tu m'as fait un peu peur, là, Hiroki…

- Désolé.

Duo hausse les épaules.

- _Preventer Ice_… T'as un nom de code et t'es Major-général, à ce que j'ai pu lire. C'est seulement un grade en-dessous de celui de Miles, qui est Lieutenant-Général, comme je te l'ai déjà dit… Et comme tu le sais, de toute façon…

- Hn.

- Il n'est pas ton supérieur direct, mais vous vous connaissez quand même, tous les deux.

- Je le connais sous le nom de Milliardo.

Encore une fois, pas de nom de famille ou de deuxième identité, afin de ne pas le tenter.

- J'ai jamais entendu ce nom-là, moi… Depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissez ?

- Dix ans, cette année.

Duo soupire, puis se lève pour faire quelque pas.

- Ok... Vu ta façon de parler et même rien qu'à voir ta tête, je suis pas loin de penser que c'est pas une bonne chose, que tu connaisses Miles – ou Milliardo, peu importe.J'ai jamais entendu parler de toi, d'ailleurs. C'est pas forcément étonnant, si tu bosses pas ici, je connais que des gars qui travaillent avec lui sur le satellite, et encore, ils sont pas militaires… J'en ai aussi rencontré de la Base de L6, mais vite fait et très rarement, pour des occasions où il a fallu qu'on y aille. Comme les fêtes de fin d'année ou des cérémonies de récompenses ou autres…

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je travaille sur Terre, essentiellement au Quartier général et sur le groupe de colonies et de satellites du Point L1.

- C'est clair, c'est pas la porte à côté, vous n'êtes vraiment pas dans le même secteur… Depuis quand tu sais que Miles et Milliardo sont la même personne ?

- Presque depuis le début.

- C'est une chance qu'il ait été en mission si longtemps, alors.

- Hn.

- Mais pourquoi tu préfères pas le voir, y a un problème ?

- Je ne suis pas censé être encore là.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis ici depuis près d'un mois.

- Déjà ? C'est passé tellement vite… J'ai l'impression qu'on se connaît depuis toujours et en même temps, c'est comme si t'étais entré dans la librairie pour la première fois hier, seulement…

- Je ressens la même chose. Mais la réalité est différente et il a fallu que je mente sur les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai repoussé mon retour.

- C'est vrai qu'au début, quand je t'ai demandé combien de temps tu restais, tu m'avais parlé d'une dizaine de jours…

Heero sourit tristement.  
Comme si cela aurait été suffisant, dans leur situation…

- Effectivement, j'étais censé rentrer au plus tard il y a deux semaines. Et après la mission d'urgence que j'ai dû accomplir au pied-levé, je ne devais pas revenir à _Middle Prussia_...

- Si Miles l'apprend, il n'aura d'autres choix que de faire un rapport à vos supérieurs communs. Je comprends pourquoi tu préfères ne pas le voir, du coup.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché une partie de la vérité.

- Je t'ai dit, je comprends, le rassure Duo en revenant près de lui mais sans s'asseoir pour autant. Mais ce qui m'échappe, c'est pourquoi t'es resté ici tout ce temps, si tu devais pas ? J'ai toujours pensé que c'était pour le boulot que t'étais venu sur notre satellite, ou pour les vacances, parce que t'as beaucoup de temps libre, quand même. Ca s'est confirmé quand tu m'as dit que t'avais un truc à faire ici et que tu reviendrais le terminer, quand t'es parti quelques jours…

- Je ne t'ai pas menti. Seulement, j'ai pris bien plus de temps que nécessaire.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est évident, non ?

Duo se mord la lèvre, puis se remet à faire quelques pas pour se soustraire au regard plus que brûlant et sans équivoque qu'Heero pose sur lui.

- C'est à cause de moi…

- _Pour _toi.

- Alors Lexie avait raison depuis le début…

- Après t'avoir revu, il m'était difficile de rester loin de toi.

- Je ne vais pas faire l'innocent, je suis parfaitement conscient qu'il y a un… _truc_, entre nous. Mais je ne suis pas libre, Hiroki... rappelle-t-il en cessant de faire les cents pas pour se tourner vers lui. Et tu connais la personne qui partage ma vie, en plus.

- Ca ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier ta compagnie au point de ne pas avoir envie de repartir, réplique Heero en se levant à son tour. Et Lexie a tort sur un point : je ne cherche pas à semer la discorde, j'ai toujours respecté le fait que tu sois en couple.

- Et je t'en remercie…

- Ce que tu appelles « truc », entre nous, est arrivé naturellement, Donovan.

- Je suis conscient de ça aussi. Mais t'aurais dû repartir comme tu le devais, étant donné que je ne peux pas donner de suite favorable à ce… _truc_. Pour être honnête, je comptais prendre mes distances avec toi, pour ne pas… l'entretenir. Surtout maintenant que Miles revient.

- Et cet éloignement passe par une invitation à dîner chez toi, avec lui ? Pourquoi, Donovan ? Tu veux que je vous vois ensemble pour comprendre que je n'ai aucune chance ?

- Peu importe ce que j'ai pu penser, Hiroki, le fait que tu le connaisses déjà change tout. Tu risques de gros ennuis à ton travail, t'es militaire, tu peux pas te permettre ce genre d'absence injustifiée, même avec ton grade.

- Tu en vaux largement la peine.

- Hiro… soupire-t-il en secouant la tête.

Si Heero n'en montre rien, il est profondément troublé d'entendre Duo l'appeler de cette façon, même si ce n'est pas tout à fait la même prononciation.

Et qu'il n'aimait pas que Duo l'appelle par son prénom entier plutôt que par un des nombreux surnoms qu'il lui donnait.

Cela n'augurait rien de bon, car il ne le faisait que lorsqu'il était en colère contre lui ou avait un reproche sérieux à lui faire.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné par mon attirance pour toi et ma manière de la gérer.

- Je le suis, même si tu me dis ça ! Et je suis aussi flatté, c'est sûr…

- Troublé, également, remarque-t-il en se rapprochant de lui.

Duo soutient son regard.

- J'ai été clair, Hiroki, je ne compte pas faire comme si je n'avais rien remarqué et nier que je suis… perturbé, depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Et je m'en suis vraiment rendu compte parce que tu m'as manqué… et que j'ai presque bondi de joie en te voyant, y a deux jours…

- Tu pensais que je ne reviendrai pas ?

- J'étais pas sûr, mais je me disais que peut-être je te reverrai pas… Et franchement, ça m'emmerdait... Et ça me perturbait d'y penser autant ! Mais là, tu vois, je suis aussi troublé d'apprendre que tu connais Miles depuis près de dix ans, parce que ça peut expliquer bien des choses.

- Comme ?

- Eh bien, cette espèce de familiarité que je ressens quand je suis avec toi. Y a tellement de trucs qui me paraissent si naturels, entre nous… On se connaît depuis un mois à peine et pourtant, on a une grande complicité. Ca va au-delà de deux personnes qui s'apprécient et s'attirent, et ça soulève bien des questions, en fait.

- Lesquelles ?

- C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi, ces cinq dernières années, mais Miles m'a dit que nous étions ensemble depuis longtemps. Alors tu fais peut-être partie de ce passé commun que j'ai oublié et perdu…

- Et si c'était effectivement le cas ?

Duo réfléchi un moment, puis sourit.

- J'en serai heureux !

- Pourquoi ? s'étonne Heero.

- Miles est le seul à me parler de mon passé, j'ai personne d'autre pour l'évoquer. Depuis cinq ans, il est ma vie, mon présent, le seul passé dont je me souvienne et d'une certaine manière, mon futur. Il m'a demandé de ne pas chercher à retrouver ma mémoire perdue ni mon passé avant mon réveil d'il y a cinq ans, comme je te l'ai expliqué.

- Et tu l'as écouté.

- Oui, même si ça m'embêtait un peu. L'important pour moi, c'était qu'il était apparemment la personne la plus proche de moi et que je ne l'avais pas perdu. Le reste ne comptait pas. En plus, je suis très rapidement retombé amoureux de lui. Et personne ne me cherchait, non plus… Si vraiment j'avais manqué à quelqu'un, Hiroki, au bout de cinq ans, cette personne aurait fini par me retrouver, non ?

Heero est à deux doigts de tout lui dire mais il se ravise.  
Il pourrait tout gâcher par trop de précipitation et Duo pourrait se braquer.

- Tu n'as jamais trouvé ça étrange qu'il tienne à ce point à ce que tu ne retrouves pas ton passé ou ta mémoire ?

Duo secoue la tête, puis prend encore le temps de terminer sa bière, avant de répondre.

- On en a déjà parlé. Miles a toujours tout fait pour moi, Hiroki. Il me rend vraiment heureux depuis cinq ans, il est toujours si attentionné et prévenant… Les années passent, je garde cette impression d'être la personne la plus importante dans sa vie et c'est pas négligeable, dans une relation.

- Certes, reconnaît Heero à contrecœur.

Il doit bien l'admettre, Milliardo a admirablement joué son coup.

- Si vraiment il me tient éloigné de ma vie d'avant, ce ne peut-être que dans mon intérêt.

- Ou dans le sien.

Duo fronce les sourcils, à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Hiroki ? Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à propos de mon passé ? On se connaissait donc bien, toi et moi ? D'ailleurs, tout à l'heure, t'as dit que ça t'était difficile de rester loin de moi, après m'avoir _**re**_vu.

- Je n'ai pas décidé encore ce qui serait le mieux pour toi, entre savoir quelle était ta vie, avant ton accident, ou bien te laisser à celle que tu as construite, même si elle est basée sur un mensonge.

- Un mensonge ? répète Duo avec un étonnement mêlé de scepticisme. Tu dis que Miles m'aurait menti ?

- Pour des raisons qui lui sont propres et que je peux presque comprendre.

- Et que tu refuses de me révéler…

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas encore ce qui serait le mieux pour toi.

- C'est pas à moi d'en décider, plutôt ?

- Non. Parce que si tu choisis de savoir, tu ne pourras pas faire marche arrière, il sera trop tard. Je veux être sûr que tu mesures le risque que tu prends.

Duo pousse de nouveau un long soupir.

- Je suis désolé de te faire subir ça, murmure Heero en tendant sa main pour la poser sur sa joue, un très court instant, avant de se reprendre et de la retirer.

- Ces sensations, toutes ces impressions, quand tu as certains regards, certains gestes envers moi… Cette familiarité est _réellement _troublante…

Cet aveu, autant que l'expression si adorablement perdue de Duo, fait complètement craquer Heero, qui abandonne toute réserve, oublie toutes ses résolutions et les promesses de retenue qu'il s'était faites.

- Et est-ce que ça, ça te semble aussi familier… ? murmure-t-il une fraction de seconde avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Duo l'a senti et l'a vu venir, il savait ce qui allait arriver et il aurait dû l'empêcher, reculer, repousser Heero.

Mais il le voulait, ce baiser, il l'espérait si fort, il l'appelait de tout son être… voilà ce qu'il est en train de comprendre, tandis qu'il y répond et participe activement à cet échange brûlant.

Il en a partagé, des étreintes passionnées avec Miles, mais celle-ci est différente, alors que son intensité est la même.

La manière dont son corps réagit, les nœuds qui se forment délicieusement dans son estomac, le désir qui l'enflamme déjà, il les connaît, il les a déjà ressenti, il le sait, il le sent…

Mais de la même façon, il est persuadé que ça n'a aucun rapport avec Miles, la seule personne dont il se souvienne avoir étreint de la sorte.

Et parce qu'il pense à lui à cet instant, qu'il est conscient qu'il est dans les bras d'un autre, que c'est une personne droite, intègre, honnête, fidèle… et en couple, il finit par s'écarter, bien qu'à contrecœur.

Malgré un premier mouvement, Heero ne le retient pas.

Ses mains, qu'il avait placé en coupe autour du visage de Duo, glissent jusqu'à ses épaules où elles s'immobilisent, incapables de le lâcher complètement.

Il a tant rêvé, espéré, attendu ce jour où il pourrait de nouveau le toucher, le tenir dans ses bras, goûter à ses lèvres…

Ce n'est pas encore « son » Duo, mais il le sent présent avec une telle intensité qu'il a bien du mal à se contrôler.

Ils sont encore très proches, au point de sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur propre visage, et de voir se refléter le même trouble dans leurs regards voilés.

- Comment est-ce possible… murmure Duo. Comment est-il possible qu'alors que je suis éperdument amoureux de mon compagnon, je trouve le baiser d'un autre homme si parfait ?

- C'est parce que je le suis moi-même.

Duo éclate de rire et se faisant, il remet un peu de distance entre eux, forçant sans brutalité Heero à retirer ses mains de ses épaules.

- Tu cherches à dédramatiser une situation grave, c'est tout à ton honneur, Hiroki ! Mais ça ne résout pas mon problème.

- Qui est ?

- Ca ! répond-il en les désignant d'un geste de la main. Notre situation… Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser m'embrasser… Et encore moins, répondre à ton baiser !

- Je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait.

- Hiroki…

- Je suis désolé de te mettre dans l'embarras, mais tu es la personne la plus honnête que je connaisse. Je ne peux que l'être avec toi.

- Je te dois la même honnêteté. Je suis troublé, je te l'ai dit, et maintenant, je me sens carrément perdu… écartelé… J'aime Miles, tu comprends ? J'ai jamais pensé à un autre homme comme je pense à lui… J'ai jamais ressenti ce genre de choses pour un autre, jusqu'à… toi. Je suis pas en train de te faire une déclaration d'amour, hein, c'est pas de ça dont j'te parle…

- Je sais.

- C'est juste des choses que tu me fais ressentir… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Hn.

De nouveau, Duo fait quelques pas qui l'aident à réfléchir ou plutôt, à organiser ses pensées.

Heero aurait voulu lui éviter une quelconque torture mentale, il aurait préféré ne pas l'amener à se poser autant de questions.

Mais il a fait une promesse à Duo, autrefois, et il l'a tiendra.  
Sans compter sur le fait que Trowa a raison, il a le droit de choisir lui-même ce qu'il veut savoir ou non.

Même s'il dit le contraire à Duo, c'est simplement pour s'assurer qu'il comprenne bien qu'il a le choix.

Il ne fera pas comme Milliardo, il ne lui imposera pas une vie plutôt qu'une autre.

- A cause de mon amnésie, reprend Duo en s'immobilisant devant lui, c'est comme si je l'aimais depuis toujours. Jamais je n'ai remis cet amour en question. Jamais, jusqu'à toi, je le répète. Après une seconde d'étonnement, je t'ai cru d'instinct, quand tu as sous-entendu que Miles m'avait menti…

- C'est vrai que je m'attendais à ce que tu protestes et le défendes davantage.

- Je suis tenté de le faire et pourtant ce que tu me dis, ce dont tu me parles, depuis tout à l'heure, je sais, je _sens _que c'est vrai… Et la vérité est plus importante que mes sentiments.

- Ca a toujours été le cas, pour toi. _I run, I hide but I never lie_. C'est ce que tu disais toujours, et tu respectais ce principe. Mieux, tu amenais les gens autour de toi à le suivre.

- Je le fais encore, aujourd'hui, sourit-il avec une certaine tristesse. Ca n'a jamais été difficile. Jusque-là, la vérité et les sentiments, je ne les opposais pas, j'avais pas à choisir. Mais t'es arrivé. Depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, j'ai une impression d'irréalité, comme si ma vie sonnait faux. Quand je suis avec toi, les moments qu'on partage, les échanges qu'on a… Ca, ça me paraît authentique. C'est d'autant plus bizarre que Miles n'est pas là…

- Ca a certainement joué sur ton ressenti.

- Même s'il avait été là, je t'aurais peut-être simplement moins vu. Pour le reste…. Non, j'aurais certainement toujours eu ces sentiments et ces impressions bizarres. Franchement, ça n'a aucun sens, pour moi ! Tu peux en donner, toi ?

- Pas sans être certain de ne pas te blesser. Te préserver, c'est la seule chose qui compte, pour moi.

Après un long regard, Duo retourne s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

- Tu te soucies tellement de moi, je peux pas t'en vouloir, même si je suis frustré de ne pas avoir de réponses… Je peux juste te dire merci, en fait !

- Tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie depuis notre première rencontre, même si j'ai mis du temps à le comprendre et l'accepter, avoue Heero en revenant s'installer face à lui. Mon attitude est normale et logique, tu n'as pas à me remercier.

- Notre première rencontre… tu ne parles pas de quand t'es venu à la librairie, hein ? T'y es pas entré par hasard…

- Non. Je te cherchais depuis près de cinq ans.

En poussant un long soupir, Duo se prend la tête entre les mains.

- Pourquoi ? finit-il par demander en relevant le visage vers Heero, qui a respecté son silence et sa réflexion. Et pourquoi ça t'a pris si longtemps de me retrouver ? J'ai pas bougé depuis quatre ans et demie ! Je te l'ai dit, tout à l'heure, j'ai vraiment fini par croire que si personne ne m'avait retrouvé, c'est que personne ne m'avait vraiment cherché…

- Miles a des ressources, il n'a pas hésité à user de son statut et de son grade pour brouiller les pistes, tout en s'appuyant sur la confiance que nous avions à tort placée en lui. Du rôle qu'il a joué au début de la première guerre, il a gardé une très grande capacité à agir dans l'ombre.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

- Pour nous empêcher de te retrouver.

- Ca, j'avais compris… Mais je pourrais penser qu'il voulait me protéger de toi et des autres que t'évoques en disant « nous ».

- Nous ne te voulons absolument aucun mal. Notre but est seulement de te rendre ta vie.

- Alors pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? répète-t-il.

- Tu lui poseras la question.

- C'est à toi que je le demande ! s'énerve-t-il légèrement.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Je pense connaître ses raisons, et si je ne me trompe pas, je peux même les comprendre, dans une certaine mesure, je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais c'est avec lui que tu dois avoir cette discussion, pas avec moi.

Un court silence s'installe à nouveau, durant lequel leurs regards restent soudés l'un à l'autre.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé si t'embrasser me semblait familier ?

- Tu connais déjà la réponse.

- Nous avons été ensemble, c'est ça ?

- Hn.

_Alea jacta est_ : cette fois, les dés sont jetés.

- Je t'ai quitté pour lui et avec mon amnésie, il a eu peur que je ne retombe amoureux de toi, alors il m'a éloigné ? C'est ça, ta théorie ?

- Je n'ai toujours pas décidé si c'était le bon moment pour te révéler la vérité.

- Tu n'as plus le choix, Hiroki. Tu m'en as déjà trop dit, tu le vois bien ! Me connaissant, d'avant ou même de ce dernier mois, tu sais que je vais vouloir avoir le fin de mot de cette histoire. Le simple fait que Miles ait fait plus que de me cacher la vérité, qu'il m'ait menti en prétendant que personne ne me cherchait, alors qu'il faisait tout pour l'empêcher… Si tu dis la vérité, bien sûr…

- Je n'ai aucune raison de te mentir. Si j'avais voulu te nuire, je l'aurais déjà fait, les occasions n'ont pas manqué.

- Même si une partie de moi te fait confiance, je ne peux pas tout miser là-dessus. Je ne te connais que depuis un mois à peine, je vis avec Miles depuis presque cinq ans. Il ne m'a jamais fait de mal, il ne m'a jamais trahi ni déçu. Tu débarques avec cette incroyable histoire et même si je ressens comme une résonnance, je ne peux pas juste te dire amen et tout remettre en question...

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande de faire, assure-t-il en tendant la main par-dessus le bureau pour la poser sur la sienne. Crois-moi, je suis désolé que notre conversation t'ait amené à douter de ton compagnon et de ta vie actuelle. Je le regretterai sûrement, si je te vois en souffrir. Mais je t'ai fait une promesse, autrefois, celle de ne jamais te mentir et de ne jamais t'abandonner, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Je ne fais que la respecter, aujourd'hui, même si j'ai hésité en te découvrant si heureux et amoureux.

- Je te répète qu'une partie de moi ne doute absolument pas de ta sincérité. Mais ça ne peut pas suffire.

- Il manque une partie de l'histoire que je ne peux te donner.

- Je dois parler à Miles pour la connaître.

- C'est évident.

- Et tu dis qu'il a tout fait pour qu'on me retrouve pas, c'est bien ça ? reprend-il après une pause.

- Hn.

- Mais _pourquoi _?

- Tu me poses cette question pour la troisième fois.

- Peut-être que cette fois-ci, tu accepteras de me répondre.

Heero hésite un court instant.

- C'est par amour, certainement. Car je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'il t'aime et que son amour ait pu le conduire à de tels agissements.

- Ca m'arrive encore d'être impressionné par la force de ses sentiments pour moi, donc ce que tu dis n'est pas impossible... Et toi, Hiroki ?

- Moi ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as cherché tout ce temps ? demande Duo, posant la question à laquelle Heero redoutait d'avoir à répondre trop tôt.

Bien sûr, les premiers mots qui lui viennent sont « par amour », mais il ne s'autorise pas encore à imposer ça à Duo.

- Pour te ramener à ta vie, avec nous.

- « _Nous_ » ? relève-t-il. Encore ce « nous ».

- Beaucoup de personnes t'attendent et t'espèrent, principalement sur Terre.

- C'est vrai ? demande-t-il, les yeux brillant d'espoir.

- Hn. Ils m'ont aidé les premiers temps à te chercher, puis ils ont mis toute leur confiance en moi pour te retrouver et te ramener.

Duo ne peut s'empêcher son sourire de s'étirer d'une oreille à l'autre.

Lui qui a longtemps cru qu'il avait dû avoir une vie bien triste pour que personne ne le recherche, toutes ces années, entrevoit enfin la possibilité d'être contredit.

- Et pourquoi est que c'est toi qu'on a chargé de continuer à me chercher ?

- Je savais que tu étais vivant, affirme-t-il avec une assurance qui surprend Duo.

- Comment tu pouvais en être sûr ?

- Mon cœur battait toujours.

Devant ce qu'il ne peut que prendre comme une déclaration, Duo se sent rougir.

Bien entendu, il se doutait que la seule raison qui puisse expliquer qu'une personne en cherche une autre si longtemps soit un sentiment très fort, au premier rang desquels l'amour à la place la plus noble.

Mais alors qu'Heero a eu plus d'une occasion de lui dire au cours des dernières minutes, il a fallu qu'il lui arrache cet aveu.

Et cette démarche, ces échanges verbaux, tout ça lui est d'une telle familiarité que son cœur se serre un peu plus… en même temps que sa main dans celle d'Heero, qui la tient toujours.

Il finit par la dégager lentement, donnant à ce geste la tendresse d'une caresse involontaire.

- Je dois _vraimen_t parler à Miles, soupire-t-il.

Prenant cela comme une manière de clore leur discussion, Heero se lève.

- Tu sais où me trouver, Donovan.

- Je ne te chasse pas…

- Tu as besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir à tout ça, certainement.

- Oui, j'avoue, reconnaît Duo à contrecœur, tout en se levant.

- Je suis désolé de te forcer à vivre tout ça.

Duo lui dédie un sourire qui se veut des plus rassurants.

- C'est une drôle d'histoire, tout ça, c'est carrément dingue, mais… je sais pas, je peux pas l'expliquer, je sens que tu ne m'as pas raconté tout ça pour des raisons égoïstes et c'est ça qui compte. Alors merci, Hiroki.

- _Heero_. Je m'appelle _Heero Yuy_, le reprend-il en griffonnant les deux écritures sur un post-it du bureau.

Apparemment, ça ne réveille absolument rien des souvenirs et de la mémoire de Duo.

- Tu m'as quand même menti, alors ! Au moins sur un point. Quoi que, ta carte portait ce nom, aussi, Hiroyuki Lowe.

- Hn. Hiroyuki est le prénom que tu m'as choisi, après la dernière guerre, lorsque nous avons établi nos nouveaux états civils. J'ai gardé le nom de Yuy par commodité et ajouté Lowe, pour rendre un hommage particulier. Les rares personnes qui m'appellent Heero sont celles qui me sont les plus proches.

- On devait vraiment l'être, pour que ce soit moi qui te donne ton nouveau nom civil.

- On l'était.

- Oui, puisque nous étions ensemble…

- Hn.

- Cet ami dont tu m'as parlé, quelques fois, celui que tu as perdu, le seul que tu aies aimé…

- C'était toi. C_'est _toi, ajoute-t-il.

Duo a cette étrange impression que même si Heero n'avait pas prononcé ces mots-là à haute voix, il l'aurait quand même entendu, compris, deviné, grâce notamment à la façon bien particulière dont il le regarde.

- Et c'est quoi, mon vrai nom ? veut-il savoir, pour casser un peu ce moment un peu trop intense, dans son état de confusion actuel.

- Tu t'es choisi le nom de _Duo Maxwell_ très jeune et tu l'as gardé, en souvenir de personnes importantes que tu as perdu, enfant.

- Ca ne m'évoque rien du tout… se désole-t-il. J'ai perdu des personnes que j'aimais quand j'étais petit ?

- Hn. Après ta discussion avec Miles, si tu décides de connaître ton passé, je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir et je te montrerai des photos et des documents en lien avec lui.

- T'aurais pu le faire ce soir pour appuyer tes révélations...

- Je préfère te laisser réfléchir à ce que tu veux vraiment. Pour l'instant, ce ne sont que des mots. Si tu souhaites que ça le reste, tu pourras me discréditer et me demander de te laisser tranquille plus facilement.

Duo secoue la tête.

- Tu crois que je pourrai volontairement choisir de continuer d'ignorer mon passé ?

- Tu peux en vouloir à Miles mais tu sais pardonner, _Duo_. Tu as toujours eu cette générosité-là. Ses raisons, si ce sont bien celles auxquelles je pense, se comprennent. Et tu l'aimes, ajoute-t-il d'un ton en apparence neutre, bien que ces mots lui écorchent la bouche et lui arrachent le cœur.

- Que vaut un amour bâti sur des mensonges ?

- La valeur que tu lui donneras ne changera rien au fait qu'il existe réellement et que tu le ressens.

- C'est vrai, acquiesce Duo avec un sourire triste.

Leurs regards s'accrochent de nouveau, et Heero préfère se détourner avant d'avoir le geste de trop.

L'avoir embrassé plus tôt ne lui donne pas le droit de le perturber davantage à chaque fois qu'il en a envie.

- N'hésite pas, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Même simplement sortir sans qu'on parle de tout ça, pour te changer les idées. Je sais bien que la liste de personnes qui peuvent t'y aider est longue, mais je suis là, aussi.

- Merci… _Heero._

Le plaquer contre le mur ou le retourner sur son bureau est l'une des tentations les plus puissantes auxquelles Heero a été confronté de toute sa trépidante vie, et il a bien du mal à ne pas y céder.

Une petite voix insidieuse lui susurre même que faire subir au corps de Duo les pires outrages pourrait réveiller sa mémoire…

Il chasse tout ça de son esprit et sourit simplement.

- Avant de partir, je voulais te demander si tu pouvais me prêter l'un des livres dont tu m'as parlé sur les origines de ce satellite.

- Bien sûr, répond Duo en allant chercher les livres en question dans sa propre bibliothèque, à côté du bureau. Y a celui-là…

- Je pensais plutôt à celui-ci…

Duo sursaute légèrement : il ne l'a pas entendu ni senti arriver.

Mais maintenant qu'Heero est là, debout derrière lui, son bras par-dessus son épaule et le doigt posé sur la tranche du livre à côté de celui qu'il allait prendre, envahissant son espace vital, sa présence s'impose et noie son univers connu, faisant disparaître ses repères actuels pour en rappeler d'autres, anciens et enfouis, oubliés mais non détruits.

Il ne se souvient pas, aucune image ne lui vient à l'esprit, pourtant il sent et il sait, au plus profond de son cœur, en son âme et conscience, qu'ils se sont déjà retrouvés dans cette situation et qu'il a éprouvé le même trouble.

Que tout son corps ne voulait qu'une chose, comme en cet instant présent : se tendre en arrière et s'appuyer contre celui d'Heero, que son souffle ne balaie plus seulement sa nuque, mais la caresse franchement… et peut-être même sentir ses lèvres contre sa peau, là, juste au creux de son cou…

Cela ne dure qu'un bref instant, mais Duo est complètement bouleversé, et tangue presque lorsqu'Heero se recule et le libère de son étrange attraction.

- Je peux ?

- Quoi ? demande Duo en se tournant vers lui.

Heero est encore très près, aussi Duo reste-t-il un peu troublé.

- Ce livre-là, plutôt que l'autre, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, non, je t'en prie ! J'allais te le proposer, aussi… le rassure-t-il en retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits.

- Merci. Je vais y aller, la journée a été longue.

- Ok.

- Bonne soirée, Donovan.

- A toi aussi, Hiroki… Heero…

- Tu peux continuer à m'appeler Hiroki, si cela t'arrange.

- Oui, pour l'instant, histoire d'avoir au moins un repère fiable… répond-il en le raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte de service, puisque la librairie est fermée.

Ils s'embrassent comme à chaque fois, bien que celle-ci soient sensiblement différente : les lèvres sont peut-être plus proches, la chaleur de leurs souffles perçue avec plus de force, l'ensemble de leurs gestes plus lents, les mains en appui sur les épaules s'attardant davantage...

Après un dernier échange de regards ainsi qu'un sourire, Heero s'éloigne, les mains dans les poches, disparaissant bientôt à la vue de Duo.

Celui-ci reste encore un moment à fixer la direction qu'il a prise, puis secoue la tête et retourne à son bureau.

Miles rentre bientôt et ça lui laisse peu de temps pour tout mettre en ordre dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

S'il a appris une chose de sa vie avec lui, c'est bien qu'une conversation aussi importante ne s'improvise pas.

Il ne veut surtout pas le blesser, aussi doit-il arriver à cacher le plus longtemps possible non pas sa rencontre avec Hiroki – dont il ne lui a pas parlé, le sachant très jaloux et ne voulant pas qu'il s'inquiète, souffre et doute à distance – mais ce qu'il lui a fait ressentir, par sa simple présence.

Quant à décider s'il veut ou non connaître toute l'histoire…  
Il ne se pose déjà plus la question.

La tentation est forte de balayer tout ça, renvoyer Hiroki et par-là même, son unique chance probablement de connaître son passé.

Mais sachant qu'il y a une vérité à découvrir, il ne peut se résoudre à reprendre sa vie actuelle comme si de rien n'était.

Cela lui serait insupportable.

En veut-il à Hiroki d'avoir débarqué dans sa vie parfaite ?  
Oui, il lui en a voulu, l'espace d'une infime seconde.

Mais au fond de lui, Duo a toujours su que sa vie était justement trop parfaite, trop lisse, comme si elle avait été écrite tel un décor de film, créée de toute pièce.

Ca ne collait pas avec ce qu'il se sentait être, sa tristesse, ses zones d'ombres qu'il ne s'expliquait pas toujours.  
Miles le rassurait en lui disant que ça venait d'un passé qu'il avait eu la chance d'oublier et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Et si Duo acceptait ses mots et vivait sa vie en profitant pleinement de son bonheur, quelque chose restait tout de même tapi au fond de son cœur.

Un élément qui semble s'être réveillé, depuis sa rencontre avec Heero, qui a pris de plus en plus d'ampleur, au fil de leurs rencontres et de leurs échanges.

Malheureusement, ressentir est une chose, définir en est une autre et pour l'instant, il n'y arrive vraiment pas.

D'autant plus que l'idée que Miles ait pu lui mentir et tisser leur vie commune en s'appuyant sur certains mensonges lui donne l'horrible impression que sa poitrine se déchire, comme si son cœur voulait en sortir pour ne pas avoir à affronter une si effroyable vérité.

Ce même cœur qui refuse cette éventualité, malgré son ressenti.

Il n'a plus le choix, seul Miles et leur discussion lèvera définitivement le voile sur cette histoire.

Du moins, l'espère-t-il, se raccrochant à l'idée de pouvoir compter sur son compagnon au moins pour accepter de jouer cartes sur table.

_**.**_

_**A suivre...**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère vraiment qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos attentes... Bonne continuation à tous et à mercredi prochain pour la suite, si tout va bien !_

_Lysanea_


	6. Te préparer

_**Titre :**_ _**Never say die**  
**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC  
**_Auteur(e)_** :** Lysanea**  
**_Genre_ **: yaoi, romance, basée sur l'histoire originale  
**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Lexie et les clients  
**Rating** : T  
**_Personnages_** :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, et d'autres  
**Statut : **_**finie**

**_Notes _:** Bonjour à tous ! Un peu d'avance pour ce chapitre, exceptionnellement, c'est cadeau ! Je tiens à chaleureusement remercier mes lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de me laisser de si réconfortants commentaires. Votre enthousiasme me touche et me rassure énormément. Bon, vous me mettez un peu la pression aussi, parce que je me dois d'être à la hauteur et je vous promets que je fais tout pour ! Bravo à ceux d'entre vous qui avaient trouvé qui était réellement Miles. La confrontation ne sera pas dans ce chapitre car il reste quelques petites choses à mettre au clair, mais elle arrive, promis, alors ne partez pas ! Merci aux lecteurs anonymes, également, merci pour les ajouts dans vos listes.

_**Rars :  
**_**Tenshi** : 2 mots pour ma part : merci beaucoup ! Contente que ma petite histoire te plaise et merci d'avoir pris le temps de me le faire savoir.

**Bony100clyd :** merci pour ta review très enthousiaste ! j'ai un petit faible pour le couple Duo/Milliardo même si à chaque fois que je l'ai utilisé dans une fic, jusqu'à présent, ça n'a jamais été définitif, Duo a toujours fini par revenir vers Heero. Ce qui veut pas dire que ce sera le cas ici, attention, rien n'est joué encore ! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite.

**Aya31 : **merci pour ton commentaire et ta fidélité ! Je ne sais pas si Milliardo a fumé quoi que ce soit, mais c'est un peu difficile de résister à Duo, non ? Bon, c'est sûr que ça ne justifie et n'excuse en rien ce qu'il a fait… Mais ce qui est fait est fait, reste à savoir comment va réagir Duo qui est toujours Donovan et qui aime toujours Milliardo qui reste Miles, pour lui, et que peut faire Heero dans tout ça…

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapitre six : Te préparer**_

_**.**_

_**« La vérité est un fruit qui ne doit être cueilli que s'il est tout à fait mûr. » (Voltaire)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Le lendemain en fin d'après midi,  
Lundi 11 juin AC 205,  
**_**Les Passeurs de textes.**

_**.**_

Alors qu'Heero allait entrer dans la librairie, une dame d'une quarantaine d'années en sort en même temps que lui.  
Il tient la porte et se recule pour la laisser passer, ce qu'elle fait en le saluant et en le remerciant avec un beau sourire.

A force de le voir si souvent, les clients ont fini par se détendre en sa présence, et beaucoup le saluent avec gentillesse et chaleur.

S'il ne leur en témoigne pas autant, il leur répond quand même toujours très poliment.

Ce n'est pas simplement pour impressionner Duo, bien qu'il ait été content lorsqu'il lui a dit, une fois, qu'il avait très vite su que les apparences étaient trompeuses et qu'il était moins froid et distant que l'impression première qu'il donnait.

C'est simplement, encore une fois, la manifestation de cette facette de sa personnalité qu'il a dû apprendre à développer, au cours de ses recherches de pistes pour retrouver Duo.

S'il n'a pas eu l'occasion de continuer de changer aux côtés de Duo, comme tout le monde le remarquait dès les premières années et même durant les guerres, il a tout de même changé _pour_ lui.

Ce qui revient au même, quelque part : sans Duo, sans leur rencontre, Heero n'aurait pas su, pu ou voulu apprivoiser cette part d'humain qu'il avait en lui et en faire un être à part entière, capable de vivre avec les autres, de composer avec eux.

- Donovan n'est pas là.

Heero se tourne vers Lexie.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, répond-elle avec ce même regard peu amène. Et au revoir, également.

- C'est une manière bien impolie de traiter un client.

- Vous n'êtes pas un client, réplique-t-elle dans un murmure, vous êtes un prédateur et vous avez pris Donovan pour cible. C'est la seule raison de votre présence.

Les lèvres d'Heero s'étirent en un léger sourire, avant qu'il ne fasse demi-tour pour sortir.

Quelque part elle a raison, si Duo n'est pas là, il n'a aucun intérêt à rester… surtout si c'est pour se faire agresser de cette façon.

- Bonne journée, Lexie.

- Attendez ! le retient-elle en lui prenant le bras.

Qu'elle libère face à son regard lorsqu'il se tourne vers elle, mais doucement et avec une sorte de bravoure touchante, un air d'enfant qui dirait « même pas peur ! » alors que ses lèvres et ses genoux, eux, seraient en train de trembler.

Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Lexie, bien droite sur ses talons hauts.

- Je veux profiter de l'absence de Donovan pour vous parler clairement.

- Je vous écoute.

Elle regagne le comptoir pour pouvoir avoir un peu de discrétion, et Heero la suit.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous faites ce que vous faites, sachant que Donovan a quelqu'un dans sa vie, commence-t-elle, toujours à voix basse. Je déteste ce genre de personne qui ne respecte pas les liens et n'ont aucun scrupule à briser des couples. Mais je tiens à vous prévenir que je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Son compagnon n'est peut-être pas encore là, mais il arrive. Et c'est quelqu'un de très apprécié, ici.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Il suffirait que je parle de vous et de votre attitude envers Donovan et vous pourriez avoir de sérieux ennuis en moins d'une heure. Je m'en suis abstenue jusque-là pour Donovan, uniquement. Ne m'obligez pas à le faire et arrêtez de tourner autour de lui. Ne mettez plus les pieds ici, retournez d'où vous venez, si vous n'avez plus rien à faire dans notre ville. Je suis certaine que c'est le cas, personne ne reste aussi longtemps ici, hormis pour des vacances. Mais là encore, j'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un qui passerait presque toutes ses vacances dans une librairie, surtout en s'intéressant si peu aux livres !

Heero la regarde longuement, admirant son courage et les valeurs qu'elle défend.

Duo a toujours su s'entourer de personnes remarquables.  
Qu'il ait tout oublié de son passé n'y a rien changé, sa personnalité est restée la même et ses capacités aussi.

Surtout celle de faire naître chez les autres des sentiments si forts pour lui.  
Il en sait quelque chose, il en a été la première victime.

- Vous l'aimez.

La jeune femme, d'abord déstabilisée par l'intensité du regard d'Heero posé sur elle, se détend très légèrement face à son ton qui s'est radouci.

Elle reconnaît que c'est un bel homme et ses yeux, qu'elle n'a que très rarement vus d'aussi près, puisqu'il la regarde à peine lorsque Donovan est là, sont troublants.

Ils sont d'un bleu profond et le premier mot qui lui vient à l'esprit pour les qualifier est « magnétique ».  
Pas hypnotique, parce qu'elle reste consciente, mais elle n'en est pas moins comme aimanté par ce regard.

Elle cligne des yeux pour se reprendre et répondre à sa question.

- Il est un grand frère pour moi, bien plus qu'un meilleur ami. Je suis prête à tout pour lui.

- Et son compagnon ?

- Miles ?

- Hn. Est-ce votre ami, également ?

- Par la force des choses oui, il l'est devenu.

- Alors, je ne peux rien vous dire.

- Je ne comprends pas, expliquez-vous !

- Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que vous parliez à cet homme.

- Si vous continuez de venir importuner Donovan, je le ferais, je vous l'ai dit ! Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Heero hésite.

D'un côté, il pense que tout révéler à Lexie pourrait lui assurer son aide pour la suite.  
Mais de l'autre, il reconnaît le risque, si elle décidait de tout dire à « Miles » ou de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, à lui.

Milliardo est en route et Duo doit déjà parler avec lui, ce qui, d'une certaine manière, révèlera sa présence.

Il lui reste si peu de temps, alors qu'il aurait voulu en avoir un peu plus pour tenter de raviver la mémoire de Duo…  
Quoi que, dans un sens, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé la veille, ça aurait déjà dû être le cas…

Que pourrait-il faire de plus ?

- Je dois m'occuper de mes clients, je vous laisse réfléchir, l'informe Lexie avant de se placer de l'autre côté du comptoir, invitant son client à s'approcher.

Une file se forme très vite derrière lui, preuve que les clients n'ont pas osé la déranger, alors qu'elle semblait avoir une conversation si sérieuse.

Lorsqu'elle en a fini avec eux, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Heero s'avance, sa décision prise.

- Je vais vous dire la vérité, Lexie, en espérant que votre loyauté envers Donovan est plus grande que celle envers son compagnon. Parce que j'aimerai que ce que je vais vous révéler reste entre nous, pour le moment.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'appartiens au passé de Donovan dont Miles a réussi à l'écarter pendant cinq ans.

Lexie ouvre grand ses yeux verts, qui brillent de surprise, de joie mais aussi, très vite, d'interrogation.

- Comment ça, « Miles a réussi à l'écarter pendant cinq ans » ?

- Vous connaissez leur histoire.

- Evidemment.

- Rappelez-là moi.

- Je sais que Donovan vous l'a raconté, c'est uniquement pour ça que j'accepte… Parce que j'ai pas pour habitude de raconter la vie des autres…

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Donovan a été gravement blessé dans le crash d'une navette civile, il y a cinq ans. Il est resté plusieurs semaines dans le coma avant de se réveiller complètement amnésique. Miles l'a retrouvé sur une île à proximité de l'endroit où la navette s'est abîmée en mer et il s'est occupé de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voyager. Ils se sont installés ici, peu après.

- Que savez-vous des raisons de Miles ?

- Ses raisons ?

- Pourquoi a-t-il emmené Donovan si loin ?

- L6000 n'est qu'à quelques heures…

- Le crash n'a pas eu lieu sur L6 mais sur la Terre. Ce n'était pas une navette civile mais militaire. Nous avons été victimes d'un attentat.

- Attendez une minute… Vous parlez de l'attentat contre les _Preventers_, il y a cinq ans ?

- Hn. Je suis étonné que vous ayez fait le lien si vite. II y a eu très peu de détails à ce sujet. C'est pourquoi il a été si simple de le cacher à Donovan.

- Surtout ici… C'est un satellite touristique, à part le service de protection, il n'y a pas de service public comme une mairie ou autre dans chaque ville, tout est concentré à Ostereich. En général, les gens ont suivi ça de loin, sans rendre hommage comme ça s'est fait sur d'autres colonies possédant des bases militaires… Quand j'y pense, Miles est le seul militaire en fonction qu'on connaisse, ici. Les autres vivent sur L6 ou plus près de la Colonie principale…

- Ce n'est pas un hasard mais un choix stratégique mûrement réfléchi de sa part, Lexie.

La jeune femme tire le tabouret haut jusqu'à elle avec son pied et s'assoit.

- Ce n'est pas possible… Pourquoi Miles aurait-il menti à ce sujet ? Je sais que Donovan pense que tout ça est vrai puisqu'il me l'a lui-même raconté, et qu'il ne ment jamais… Mais vous me dites que tout est faux… Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Miles a menti sur bien d'autres choses et il ne voulait pas que Donovan puisse trouver des indices et encore moins, se souvenir.

- Mais pourquoi ? demande-t-elle à nouveau. En admettant que tout ce que vous me dites soit vrai, parce que j'accepte de vous écouter, mais pour vous croire, il va me falloir plus que des paroles…

Heero prend son portefeuille et sort une photo de Duo, Trowa, Wufei et lui en _Preventers_.  
Seul Quatre est en costard mais l'insigne épinglé sur sa veste révèle son appartenance militaire.

Elle est tirée d'un article de presse datant de juin AC 198 et légendée ainsi « _De gauche à droite, H. Yuy Lowe, D. Maxwell, T. Barton Bloom, Q. Raberba Winner et W. Chang : les héros des dernières guerres restent au service de la Paix en renouvelant ou confirmant leur engagement au sein des Preventers _».

- Ca alors… Il appartenait donc aux _Preventers_, comme Miles ?

- Hn.

- Mais pourquoi personne ne l'a cherché ?

- Tout le monde l'a cherché, les deux premières années. Ca a ensuite été ma mission personnelle.

Lexie regarde plus attentivement la photo.

- Ces deux hommes, là, ils sont venus la semaine dernière, se souvient-elle en désignant Quatre et Trowa. Et lui aussi, deux jours avant eux, ajoute-t-elle en montrant Wufei, cette fois-ci.

- Hn. Je les ai prévenus que j'avais enfin retrouvé Duo et ils sont venus le voir dès qu'ils ont pu. Ca a aussi permis que quelqu'un garde un œil sur lui et la situation, alors que j'étais opportunément envoyé en mission ailleurs.

- « Duo » ?

- Son vrai nom est Duo Maxwell.

- Ok… Et « Opportunément envoyé en mission », ça veut dire... ?

- Miles voulait m'éloigner, encore une fois. Mon supérieur, qui est aussi le sien, a fait en sorte de m'assigner une mission plus proche et rapide.

- Je vois… Le premier, le blond, reprend-elle en revenant aux photos, c'est quelqu'un de connu, je l'ai déjà vu…

- C'est l'héritier de l'empire Raberba Winner.

- Oui, c'est ça ! On est volontairement un peu isolé, ici, comme je vous l'ai expliqué, mais certaines choses nous parviennent quand même. Je me rappelle avoir surpris un de ses regards vers Donovan, il avait l'air si ému... Mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. J'ai cru avoir rêvé.

- C'était son meilleur ami, ils étaient comme frères. Il a été profondément blessé par la disparition de Duo.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas : est-ce que c'est si difficile que ça de retrouver quelqu'un, surtout s'il appartient à une organisation telle que les _Preventers_ ?

- Quand un homme aussi influent que « Miles » use de tous les moyens pour l'empêcher, oui. C'était facile pour lui de brouiller les pistes puisqu'il est un _Preventer_, et surtout, Lieutenant-Général. Il savait où nous allions chercher, il connaissait tous nos plans, toutes nos théories. Il nous a même aidés pour mieux nous duper. Nous lui faisions confiance.

- Mais pourquoi ? demande-t-elle pour la énième fois en secouant la tête, faisant voler ses mèches auburn. Avec Donovan, on a toujours pensé que si Miles le tenait éloigné de son passé, c'est qu'il ne devait pas être très gai… En plus, Donovan a vraiment cru que personne ne le cherchait… Mais sur cette photo, vous avez l'air d'être proches. Et vous l'avez cherché… et retrouvé.

- Hn.

- Elle date de sept ans, or, c'est la durée de la relation entre Donovan et Miles… A moins que ça aussi, c'est un mensonge ?

- Ca l'est, confirme Heero avant de ranger la photo et son portefeuille.

Il s'écarte ensuite pour laisser la place à un client et permettre à Lexie de faire son travail.

Ce qu'elle fait comme d'habitude, même si ça carbure dans sa tête.

Elle a été heureuse d'apprendre qu'une personne appartenant au passé de Donovan se soit manifestée… mais ses révélations sont terribles.

Donovan déteste le mensonge, comment va-t-il prendre toutes ces nouvelles ?  
Doit-il en être informé ?  
Et quelles sont les raisons de Miles ?  
Et comment déterminer la part de vérité dans tout ce que cet homme lui révèle ?  
A-t-il des intentions cachées ?

Lexie a très vite senti le très fort intérêt de cet homme pour son ami, grâce à son empathie.  
C'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'est montrée si méfiante à son égard, voire agressive.

Mais face à ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre, la profondeur de cet intérêt, incompréhensible de la part d'une personne venant seulement d'en rencontrer une autre, peut tout à fait s'expliquer.

Il y a encore tant de choses qu'elle doit découvrir…

- Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi Miles a fait ça ? redemande-t-elle, de nouveau seule avec Heero.

- Par amour.

- Comment ça ?

- Duo était engagé dans une relation avec un autre homme, au moment de l'accident. Je pense que Miles a vu dans son amnésie une opportunité de se faire aimer de lui.

- Donc Miles, au lieu de prévenir… qui de droit, que Donovan – Duo, pardon, était sain et sauf mais amnésique, se serait enfui avec lui ?

- Hn.

- Pour construire une nouvelle vie comme s'ils avaient toujours été en couple ?

- Hn.

- C'est complètement dément !

- Si vous me laissez utiliser votre ordinateur, je me connecterais au mien à distance et vous fournirais toutes les preuves nécessaires.

- Notre système est très sécurisé, vous ne pourrez pas établir ce genre de connexion.

- J'ai créé la plupart de ces logiciels, Lexie.

- C'est Miles qui l'a installé, vous savez. Même si nous n'avions pas besoin d'une si haute protection, ça n'en reste pas moins l'une de celles utilisées d'habitude par les _Preventers._

- J'en suis un, rappelle-t-il tout en sortant sa plaque, au cas où la photo qu'il lui a montré ne lui suffirait pas ou serait trop vieille. Et j'ai dirigé le groupe ayant conçu le système de sécurité initial des _Preventers_.

Malgré un léger scepticisme, Lexie accorde le bénéfice du doute à Heero et lui fait signe de la rejoindre derrière le comptoir.

- Vous pouvez utiliser le deuxième poste.

- Merci.

L'ordinateur est déjà allumé, une précaution au cas où le premier poste planterait pour une raison ou une autre.

On peut passer rapidement de l'un à l'autre, sans trop faire attendre le client.  
Et en cas de forte affluence, Duo et Lexie peuvent tous les deux s'occuper des clients.

Il ne faut pas plus d'une minute à Heero pour créer la connexion, sous le regard impressionné de Lexie, qu'elle n'essaie même pas de masquer.

Dans le dossier intitulé simplement « 02 », de nombreux documents retracent quelques années de la vie de Duo, parmi lesquels des photos, des articles de presse, des mails…

C'est Quatre qui a suggéré de constituer ce dossier pour le cas où ils retrouveraient Duo amnésique, la seule des deux options à laquelle Heero et lui se raccrochaient, refusant celle de sa mort.

- C'est Miles, ici… remarque Lexie en désignant une photo.

- Hn, confirme Heero.

Heero l'a reconnu de suite, elle a été prise lors de la célébration de la première année de la Paix, au Palais royal de Sank, dans la nuit du 31 décembre 197 – 1er janvier 198.

Ce n'est pas la photo officielle qui a paru dans différents articles, car certains visages devaient rester dans l'ombre, mais celle que Quatre a fait prendre « pour eux ».

Pratiquement tous ceux qui avaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre, participés aux guerres et étaient encore vivants, étaient présents sur le cliché, même les Maganacs.

- Donovan semble plus proche de vous qu'il ne l'est de lui, déjà sur cette photo.

- Hn.

- Vous êtes cette personne dont vous parliez, tout à l'heure, comprend Lexie. C'était vous, le compagnon de Donovan… _Duo_, corrige-t-elle en faisant défiler d'autres clichés où le lien entre Heero et Duo est sans équivoque.

Même sur certains d'entre eux où ils n'étaient même pas encore officiellement ensemble.

- Hn.

- Je veux bien croire que vous ayez eu une histoire avec lui… Mais qui me dit que ce n'était pas fini et qu'il ne vous a pas quitté pour Miles ? C'est peut-être vous qui essayez de le récupérer en profitant de son amnésie…

- Cette photo a été prise peu avant l'attentat contre notre navette, en mars AC 200, répond-il en désignant un cliché. Nous venions de quitter les appartements de fonction des _Preventers_ pour nous installer ensemble, Duo tenait à fêter ça dans les règles, avec nos amis.

- Ok…

- Si Duo m'avait quitté pour lui, Miles n'aurait pas fui, Lexie.

- C'est juste.

- Et je ne chercherai pas à aider Duo à retrouver la mémoire.

- C'est ce que vous voulez ? demande-t-elle avec espoir.

- J'essaie de déterminer si je dois lui dire toute la vérité ou le laisser vivre cette vie qu'il s'est construite. Je vois bien qu'il est heureux. Avec lui.

- Et moi je peux voir et sentir que vous l'aimez vraiment… Je comprends enfin votre attitude et votre intérêt.

- Cela vous suffit-il ? demande-t-il, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

Il a vu son regard changer et pas que lui.

Elle a cessé d'être sur la défensive, aussi, tout son corps s'est détendu, même les traits de son visage se sont adoucis.

C'est donc sans surprise qu'il la voit hocher la tête après un dernier regard vers l'écran de l'ordinateur où s'alignent photos et documents.

- C'est vraiment une histoire de fous… soupire-t-elle.

- Vous pouvez faire vos propres recherches sur le net. Beaucoup d'informations ont été effacées ou dissimulées volontairement, mais en tapant simplement « _Duo Maxwell_ », vous aurez la confirmation de beaucoup de choses.

- Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de le faire.

- Vous me croyez ?

- Oui… assure-t-elle en ancrant ses yeux verts aux siens. Vous savez, Donovan n'accorde pas sa confiance à n'importe qui, malgré les apparences. Il a été très vite à l'aise avec vous et s'en est étonné plus d'une fois. Ce qui m'aurait logiquement amené à vous faire confiance, aussi.

- Vous ne donniez pas cette impression.

- Je ne la ressentais pas ! Au début, j'étais méfiante parce que je vous prenais pour une de ces personnes qui brisent les couples, sans scrupule. « Je vois, je veux, je prends » et peu importe le reste.

- C'est en ces termes que j'ai traduit votre méfiance.

- Je vous reprochais et vous soupçonnais de faire exactement ce que Miles a fait…

- Hn.

- Vous vous connaissez, tous les deux, vous vous côtoyez encore, aujourd'hui ?

- Oui.

- C'est encore pire… C'est dégueulasse ! s'indigne-t-elle en secouant vigoureusement la tête. Vous devez le détester, depuis que vous savez…

Heero retourne de l'autre côté du comptoir après avoir effacé toute trace de son passage sur l'ordinateur.

- J'ai toujours eu des difficultés à mettre des mots sur mes sentiments, finit-il par répondre. Duo et nos meilleurs amis communs m'apprenaient à le faire.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

- Je ressens un mélange de mépris, de colère et de frustration, accepte-t-il d'expliquer. Et en songeant aux nombreuses fois où il m'a proposé son aide dans mes recherches pour mieux m'envoyer sur des fausses pistes, je sens monter une très grande envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure.

- Ce serait mérité !

- J'en conclu que vous ne chercherez pas à le joindre pour lui parler de moi et des raisons de ma présence ici.

- Non. Au contraire, si je peux vous aider… Si on m'en laisse l'opportunité...

Heero s'écarte pour laisser passer un nouveau client.

Il y a du monde, mais beaucoup, voyant Lexie occupée et constatant l'absence de Duo, ont choisi de régler aux caisses automatiques.

Duo ne voulait pas les installer, il préfère le contact direct avec le client et très peu de personnes les utilisent.

Sauf certaines fois où il y a trop de monde, ou bien quand les libraires sont occupés.  
Ce qui reste très rare.

Parfois, elles s'avèrent donc pratiques.

Mais il y a des personnes réticentes qui préfèrent, elles, passer directement par Lexie et Duo, ce qui est compréhensible.

D'ailleurs, ils se rendent toujours disponibles, même quand ils sont occupés, invitant, rassurant par un sourire, permettant aux clients d'approcher quand même.

Cette fois-ci, Lexie est bien trop concentrée sur sa conversation avec Heero pour faire tout le temps attention à ses clients.  
Elle sait que ce n'est pas professionnel, mais elle n'y peut rien, le sujet est si grave…

Cependant, quand un client s'approche, elle redevient la libraire que tout le monde apprécie, avec son sourire, ses petits mots gentils, ses conseils…

- Vous fermez plus tôt, aujourd'hui, c'est bien ça ? lui demande un habitué alors qu'elle scanne ses articles.

- Oui, Mr Rochas, exceptionnellement. C'est pour préparer la soirée de contes, on a besoin d'un peu de temps pour terminer l'aménagement de l'espace. Vous venez toujours avec votre fille ?

- Oh ! on ne manquera ça pour rien au monde ! Je sais que Donovan s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour s'arranger avec le conteur.

- Il est très demandé d'un bout à l'autre de la galaxie, c'est difficile de contenter tout le monde. Mais très peu de personnes résistent à Donovan, surtout quand il est en mode charmeur !

- C'est pas moi qui dirai le contraire ! Shaïly n'arrête pas de répéter que quand elle sera grande, elle se mariera avec lui, parce que Miles, de toute façon, il ne sera plus là. Elle ne dit pas pourquoi ni comment, par contre.

Heero a bien une idée, lui…  
Et Lexie le devine en percevant ses sentiments grâce à son empathie.

- Les petites filles de 8 ans sont toujours très rêveuses et mystérieuses, répond-elle à son client, après un rapide regard vers Heero.

- C'est pour ça que je suis persuadé qu'elle va adorer Missalia et ses contes. Je lui en ai lu quelques-uns, elle aussi, toute seule, en a découvert d'autres, mais avec le conteur lui-même et la mise en scène, je sais d'ores et déjà qu'elle va être transportée !

- On a fait tout ce qu'on pouvait pour que ce soit possible, en tout cas. Mais je suis certaine que ça se passera bien.

- Moi aussi. Je ne vois pas Donovan… il sera là, au moins, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est pas tombé malade ?

- Non, ne vous en faites pas.

- Même malade, il viendrait, je suis sûr. Sauf s'il était contagieux, il ne voudrait pas faire prendre de risques aux autres.

- Oui, c'est sûr… En tout cas, il va bien, Mr Rochas, rassurez-vous. il a accueilli notre invité au spatioport, ce matin et a passé la journée avec lui. Mais il ne devrait plus tarder, puisqu'il doit faire la fermeture. Missalia a besoin de son moment de solitude avant de mettre en scène ses contes.

- J'ai lu ça quelque part, oui. Et Keryan sera là aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Donovan va passer le chercher chez sa tante qui le garde exceptionnellement, aujourd'hui, puisqu'il a invité sa cousine à la soirée de contes.

- C'est parfait, tout ça ! Même si elle parle beaucoup de Donovan, ma fille aime aussi beaucoup Keryan.

- Je l'ai bien remarqué, même si elle essaie d'être discrète ! On a toutes fait ça, à cet âge-là.

- Vous commencez très tôt à nous faire tourner en bourrique, commente-t-il en riant. Bien, bien, ma petite Lexie, je vais te laisser travailler, alors. Il reste une demi-heure avant la fermeture mais je ne vais pas attendre Donovan, il va être occupé et je ne veux pas vous déranger. Je le verrai ce soir.

- Je ne sais pas si vous aurez l'occasion de beaucoup parler, ce soir, mais il sera content de savoir que vous avez aimé _Les Dômes de feux(1)_ et que vous êtes venu chercher les deux autres tomes.

- Nous l'évoquerons peut-être ce soir et nous en parlerons plus longuement quand je passerai, parce qu'il y a beaucoup à dire là-dessus ! J'aimerai lui demander son avis sur un ou deux points.

- Venez au brunch, dimanche, c'est lui qui l'anime. Vous pourrez prendre tout le temps que vous voudrez, comme ça.

- Excellente idée ! Je ne travaille pas ce dimanche-ci, c'est l'occasion.

- Je vous inscris ! se réjouit-elle en sortant le carnet, où plusieurs noms figurent déjà.

- Merci, ma petite Lexie. Je te dis à tout à l'heure, alors.

- A tout à l'heure, Mr Rochas !

- Monsieur.

Heero hoche simplement la tête.

- C'est un de nos plus fidèles clients, lui révèle Lexie, à nouveau seule avec Heero. Il ne se passe pas une semaine sans qu'il vienne acheter un livre, pour lui ou pour sa fille. Parfois, il passe simplement discuter avec nous de ce qu'il est en train de lire, ou même juste pour nous saluer, s'il est dans le quartier.

- Je l'ai déjà vu avec sa fille.

- Vous n'auriez pas pu le manquer, étant donné que vous étiez là pratiquement tous les deux ou trois jours, depuis votre arrivée !

- Je n'entends plus de reproches dans votre ton.

Lexie sourit et Heero comprend soudain ce qui a pu attirer Duo vers elle : elle dégage une lumière qui n'est pas sans rappeler celle de Quatre.

Même s'il y a bien longtemps que plus personne ne l'a vu sourire ainsi.  
Depuis l'accident qui a provoqué la disparition de Duo, et tous ses problèmes de couple avec Trowa, en fait.

Il se demande si c'est propre à tous les empathes, si cette chaude lumière accompagne forcément ce don.

- Je n'en ai plus à vous faire, lui répond la jeune femme. Comme j'avais commencé à vous le dire, j'aimerai au contraire pouvoir vous aider.

- Je suis encore indécis et je n'ai pas l'habitude de l'être.

- A quel sujet ?

- J'ai parlé à Duo, hier soir, après la fermeture de la librairie et de la vente.

- Vous vous êtes vus après ? s'étonne-t-elle.

- Archie et vous étiez déjà partis remettre les invendus à l'entrepôt. J'ai proposé à Duo de l'aider à ranger, comme il était seul. Ceci fait, il m'a offert une bière dans le bureau.

- Et il vous a dit quelque chose en particulier ? Il avait une raison de vous voir ?

- Il m'a simplement dit que Miles était sur le retour et qu'à son arrivée, il m'inviterait pour qu'on puisse se rencontrer.

Lexie laisse échapper un rire.

- Elle est bien bonne, celle-là !

- J'ai été obligé de décliner son invitation et de lui expliquer pourquoi, sans lui montrer quoi que ce soit et sans lui révéler qui il était, à par son nom.

- Il peut faire des recherches.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il le fera. Nous avons prévu de reprendre notre discussion une fois qu'il aura parlé à Miles. S'il veut connaître son passé, à ce moment-là, je répondrais à ses questions.

- Il était troublé, ce matin, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de m'expliquer pourquoi, se souvient-elle. Et j'ai été étonnée d'apprendre qu'il vous avait invité après la fermeture, étant donné qu'on a discuté avant-hier, et il avait décidé de ne plus rester seul avec vous.

- J'ai bien remarqué qu'il était différent, hier, pendant la vente. Il m'a dit lui-même qu'il avait décidé de prendre ses distances avec moi, à cause de ce quelque chose qu'il sent, entre nous.

- Quand on a fait la fermeture ensemble, avant-hier, on a un peu parlé. C'était juste après votre départ. Je lui disais que vous étiez dangereux, je le mettais en garde une nouvelle fois, après avoir été encore témoin de vos échanges que je trouvais ambigus. Il m'a répondu qu'il était parfaitement conscient du danger que vous représentiez pour sa relation avec Miles.

- Parce qu'il sent que nous sommes attirés l'un par l'autre.

- Oui. Vous savez, il m'a confié, il y a quelques années, que malgré son bonheur quotidien, il ressentait une ombre planant dans son cœur et dans sa tête. Je l'avais ressenti et interrogé à ce sujet. Je ne sais pas si vous croyez en ce genre de chose, mais j'ai un don.

- L'empathie. Le meilleur ami de Duo dont je vous ai parlé, Quatre, le possède aussi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Hn.

- Je ne l'ai pas senti, lorsqu'il est venu à la librairie.

- Il est très puissant, ce qui lui permet de dissimuler son don, même aux autres empathes. Je l'ai prévenu vous concernant, parce que je vous ai très vite repéré.

- Vraiment ?

- Votre attitude à mon égard ne pouvait se justifier que de cette façon : vous avez senti mon intérêt pour Duo et vous ne vous l'expliquiez pas.

- C'est à peu près ça.

- Quatre a donc fait en sorte que vous ne le repériez pas.

- Il a été prouvé que les personnes nées dans l'espace ont développé de plus grandes capacités sensorielles que les terriens, pourtant, je n'ai encore jamais rencontré d'autres personnes avec un pouvoir aussi puissant que le mien. Ce serait bien qu'on puisse discuter.

- Ca peut s'arranger.

- On en reparlera, merci de me le proposer. Je disais donc que j'avais senti ce truc bizarre chez Donovan et je lui ai posé la question. Il m'a expliqué qu'il a toujours mis ça sur le compte de ce passé qu'il a oublié et qu'il ne s'en inquiétait pas plus que ça. C'est normal, après tout, d'avoir l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose à sa vie, quand on a perdu un pan entier de celle-ci.

- Hn, reconnait Heero, en songeant à Trowa.

- Avant-hier soir, il m'a expliqué que ce vide, cette ombre ne s'étaient jamais même simplement estompés, et il a appris à vivre avec eux. Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec vous. Et ça, je l'ai senti aussi.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, Lexie voit une lueur briller dans le regard d'Heero.

Elle commence donc son récit.  
.

_**Flash back.  
Samedi 9 juin, librairie **_**Les Passeurs de textes.**

.  
Après le départ d'Heero, Duo donne le dernier tour de clés et revient au comptoir pour s'occuper de la caisse.

- Même si tu souris souvent, je ne t'ai pas vu aussi rayonnant depuis bien longtemps, Don', remarque Lexie sur un ton soupçonneux. A vrai dire, quand Miles est en mission, ça n'arrive quasiment jamais, une fois la librairie fermée.

- T'exagères...

- Non. Et c'est à cause de lui...

- Tu me fais une crise de jalousie, là ?

- Je ne plaisante pas, Don' ! Il est dangereux, ouvre les yeux ! Ce n'est pas une simple amitié qui se construit, je le vois bien, c'était encore plus flagrant hier soir au barbecue… T'es carrément à la limite du flirt...

- Lex', arrête, s'il-te-plaît…

- Je ne peux pas, désolée ! Tu renvoies tellement de sentiments pas rassurants !

- Remonte tes barrières, dans ce cas et laisse-moi compter cette caisse !

Sachant pertinemment qu'il peut compter et faire tout autre chose sans risquer la moindre erreur, Lexie continue.

- Don', t'as l'air de ne pas te rendre compte de ce qui se passe, je suis sérieusement inquiète. Je le vois te faire son numéro de charme depuis le début et tu tombes dans le panneau, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche !

- Écoute, je suis bien conscient que c'est un jeu dangereux et que je devrai mettre plus de distance, mais pour être totalement franc… je n'y arrive pas !

- Essaie plus fort, dans ce cas !

- Je fais le maximum ! proteste-t-il en la regardant pour qu'elle puisse lire dans ses yeux à quel point il est sincère. Mais quand je suis avec lui, les moments qu'on partage, tout est tellement évident et naturel… J'ai l'impression, des fois, que c'est normal, comme s'il avait toujours fait partie de ma vie. Miles disparaît totalement de mon esprit. Même si ça ne dure pas longtemps, c'est carrément flippant, j'en suis bien conscient !

La jeune femme pâlit violemment.

- Tu n'as rien fait avec lui, rassure-moi ?

- Mais ça va pas, pour qui tu me prends ? s'indigne-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils vexé. Non, je n'ai pas trompé Miles, Lexie. Mais le danger est là, poursuit-il en continuant de faire la compta de la journée, alors que Lexie, qui a repris des couleurs, se décide à ranger les livres qui doivent l'être. Hiroki n'a jamais eu un geste déplacé envers moi, ni même fait une tentative de quoi que ce soit, tu sais.

- T'as l'air déçu, c'est dingue !

- N'exagère pas, non plus ! Mais… je sais pas… Franchement, je suis perdu ! Je ressens des trucs bizarres, que je sais n'avoir jamais ressenti avec Miles, mais pourtant, je connais ces impressions, ça m'est familier, malgré tout. Peut-être que c'était comme ça au début de ma relation avec lui.

- Là, c'est sûr, tu devrais vraiment arrêter de voir cet Hiroki ! Déjà, pourquoi tu sors avec lui ?

- Je ne _sors pas_ avec lui, on s'est juste vu deux ou trois fois en ville...

- C'est pas plutôt cinq ou six fois ? Une réplique de château par ici, une autre par-là, la roche sculptée de Rügen en fin d'après-midi, les spécialités culinaires incontournables de Gretchen à la _l'Auberge du Tyrolien_… Sais-tu que j'ai croisé Kirsten, et qu'elle m'a demandé si tu avais rompu avec Miles, parce que ta soirée avec cet Hiroki lui a mis de gros doutes ? Et pas qu'à elle !

- C'est pour ça qu'ils ont pratiquement tous défilé à notre table, alors qu'on a jamais plus de deux serveurs, normalement… Peu importe, je n'ai rien fait de mal, ce n'était qu'un dîner. Pour le reste, je voulais lui montrer des endroits sympas, c'est tout...

- T'es pas un guide touristique mais un libraire, t'avais qu'à lui vendre une carte annotée ou une application et le laisser se débrouiller ! Ce sont des sorties de trop, et ce n'est pas « tout ». N'essaie pas de banaliser les choses alors que tu me parles du trouble que t'as quand t'es avec lui, Don'. Même s'il n'a pas eu de gestes envers toi, il est juste très malin, il attend le bon moment… En plus, ses effleurements ne sont pas si innocents que ça, j'en suis sûre. Et sûrement pas involontaires.

- Mouais…

- Arrête de le voir, Donovan, ta relation avec Miles est trop importante et sérieuse pour que tu la mettes en jeu pour un inconnu de passage.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça, Lexie. C'est vrai que je le trouve attirant et qu'il me plaît clairement. S'il n'y avait pas eu Miles, je pense que j'aurais bien pu moi-même faire le premier pas avec lui.

Lexie le regarde longuement et s'il se sent un peu mal à l'aise, Duo ne détourne pas les yeux pour autant.

- Depuis quatre ans que je travaille ici, avec toi, on en a vu passer, des mecs et même des nanas qui ont tenté leur chance avec toi. C'est bien la première fois que tu réagis de cette façon.

- Justement, Lex', ce qui me met dans tous mes états, c'est surtout ce que je ressens quand je suis avec lui. Et à quel point le reste s'efface. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive !

- Don'…

- Je n'ai jamais éprouvé ça pour personne, soupire-t-il. Cet abandon total, cette confiance aveugle, ce sentiment d'être en sécurité, tout ça, je ne les croyais possible qu'avec Miles. Et puis Hiroki a débarqué dans ma vie et en a fait trembler les fondations, que je croyais plus que solides. Il m'a manqué, quand il est parti, je pensais souvent à lui… Peut-être trop…

Ayant terminé de remettre de l'ordre dans la librairie, Lexie revient près de Duo.

- Tu sais que pour moi et pour bien d'autres, ta relation avec Miles est un modèle de bonheur et de vie à deux réussie.

- Oui.

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est immuable, non plus. Si ça doit se terminer, ça se terminera .

Duo lui jette un regard en coin.

- C'est quoi ce changement d'attitude, tout d'un coup ?

- Je vois bien que tu n'es pas à l'aise avec tout ça, et je reste ta meilleure amie. Il faut bien que je te soutienne aussi, de temps en temps !

- C'est bizarre, quand même…

- C'est vrai, ça ne me plaît pas trop de penser que tu puisses te séparer de Miles, et que ça puisse être à cause d'un mec sans scrupules qui séduit le compagnon d'un autre. J'ai peur pour toi parce que ce mec-là, cet Hiroki, quoi que tu ressentes pour lui, il est juste de passage. Ca ne peut pas valoir le coup, ça ne peut pas faire le poids face à ta relation avec Miles et ce que vous avez construit, toutes ces années.

- J'en suis conscient, Lex'.

- Pour moi, t'as deux solutions, Don' : ou tu tentes d'éclaircir ça, même en étant conscient de l'enjeu et du risque, ou tu coupes les ponts avec cet homme, ce qui serait la meilleure chose à faire.

- Je ne peux pas lui interdire de venir !

- Non, c'est sûr. Mais quand il viendra, je m'occuperai de lui et toi, tu ne lui parleras que si c'est nécessaire. Il ne va pas rester éternellement, de toute façon !

- Ca ne me plaît pas comme solution. Mais si je dois passer par-là pour ne pas mettre en danger ma relation avec Miles, je le ferais… Ca va être difficile, demain, pendant la vente du mobilier…

- Tu y arriveras, je t'y aiderai.

- Mouais... N'empêche que j'aimerai quand même bien comprendre pourquoi je ressens ce genre de choses… Pourquoi je me sens renaître, quand il est là. C'est ça le vrai nœud du problème et moins le voir n'y changera rien, au contraire.

- T'es pas en train de tomber amoureux, rassure-moi ?

- J'aime Miles, mes sentiments n'ont pas changé et il me manque terriblement.

- Tu réponds pas à ma question, là…

Duo grimace mais Lexie ne le voit pas, puisqu'elle a gagné le bureau pour chercher ses affaires.

- Alors ? le relance-t-elle, une fois revenue.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire en toute franchise. Mon attirance pour lui a quelque chose d'indéfinissable, c'est au-delà du physique… Ecoute, on en reparlera, ok ? Je te remercie d'être restée discuter avec moi, mais je connais un petit garçon adorable qui attend impatiemment sa maman.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Au pire, tu passes à la maison ! Keryan sera content.

- On a une grosse journée après-demain avec la soirée de contes, j'ai encore pas mal de choses à faire. Mais merci encore.

- Je peux m'arranger et rester t'aider, Don'. Si j'appelle mon père ou ma sœur, je pourrai libérer la baby-sitter.

- Non, non, ça ira. Tu auras aussi à faire le jour J., pendant les heures d'ouverture, crois-moi !

- Ok. Mais si tu changes d'avis, n'hésite pas !

- Merci, Lex'.

- C'est normal, idiot, répond-elle en l'embrassant. Je t'appelle ce soir pour être sûre que tu vas bien.

- D'accord. Embrasse Keryan pour moi.

- Promis.

.  
**Fin du flash back**

.

- Je suis conscient de le troubler, assure Heero une fois que Lexie a fini son récit. Mais ses souvenirs ne reviennent pas pour autant. Et je ne veux pas le rendre malheureux. Je sais qu'il aime sa vie ici, et qu'il aime Miles.

Lexie s'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais son regard se porte sur l'entrée de la librairie et Heero n'a pas besoin de se retourner, il comprend que c'est Duo qui en fait sonner le carillon.

Enfin pas tout à fait lui : un enfant de sept ou huit ans lui tient la porte.

- Nous en reparlerons, murmure Lexie tout bas.

- Hn.

- Maman ! s'écrie le petit garçon en courant vers Lexie, qui contourne le comptoir très vite pour le réceptionner dans ses bras.

- Ca va, mon grand ? demande-t-elle en l'embrassant.

- Oui ! Tonton Don' m'a raconté plein d'histoires drôles, j'ai mal à la bouche parce que j'ai trop rigolé !

- Tu devrais avoir l'habitude, maintenant… Hiroki, voici mon fils, Keryan. Dis bonjour, chéri.

- Bonsoir, monsieur.

- Bonsoir, jeune homme.

- Dis, m'man, j'peux monter voir s'il reste des madeleines de Tatie Lyssia ?

- Dis-moi d'abord où es ta cousine…

- Tante Winnifred peut venir, finalement, alors elles vont nous rejoindre après ! J'peux y aller, maintenant, dis ?

- Vas-y, accepte-t-elle en le reposant, mais n'en mange pas trop ! En plus d'avoir mal à la bouche, tu risques d'avoir mal au ventre.

- Promis !

- Hey, Don', t'as besoin d'aide ? demande-t-elle ensuite à Duo, qui discute dans l'entrée, les bras chargés.

- Non, c'est pas lourd, répond-il avant de les rejoindre et de poser le carton contre le comptoir. Salut, Hiroki, ajoute-t-il en embrassant Heero.

La légère hésitation qu'il a eue n'a échappé à personne.

- Bonsoir. Je passais voir si je pouvais vous aider. Si cela ne te dérange pas, Donovan, je ne veux pas m'imposer.

- Non, au contraire, c'est franchement sympa ! Ça ira plus vite avec une paire de bras en plus, et aussi bien musclés ! Je veux dire, c'est important, pour porter et tout… précise-t-il en rougissant très légèrement. Archie et Lyssia doivent s'occuper de finaliser l'installation du buffet à l'étage, reprend-il rapidement, on a quelques trucs à monter pour compléter la déco et l'aménagement.

- Bien.

- Je termine la fermeture, Don', comme ça vous pouvez commencer. Je vous rejoins dès que j'ai fini ici.

- Ca marche ! Je fais le tour pour demander aux clients qui restent de passer en caisse.

- Je peux déjà monter quelques cartons, propose Heero.

- Je veux bien, tu les trouveras devant le bureau. Ils sont un peu lourds mais ils sont aussi trop hauts pour le monte-livres. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- C'est un militaire, ce ne sont pas deux ou trois cartons qui vont lui faire peur, remarque Lexie avec un petit sourire taquin. Et il a les bras musclés pour, comme tu l'as si justement remarqué, tout à l'heure.

Duo fronce les sourcils et glisse son regard de l'un à l'autre.

- Il s'est passé un truc, aujourd'hui ? J'ai raté l'enterrement de la hache de guerre ou quoi ?

- Comme tu n'étais pas là, j'ai pu parler plus longuement avec Hiroki et finalement… je le trouve charmant ! assure Lexie avec un très large sourire.

- Je savais qu'il y avait une jeune femme intéressante derrière le cerbère, ajoute Heero.

- Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que vous ayez trouvé un terrain d'entente, même si ça m'étonne que ça soit arrivé si vite ! Surtout avec toi, Lex'…

- Je me suis braquée contre lui parce que je lui ai prêté de mauvaises intentions. Si j'avais parlé avec lui avant, peut-être qu'on aurait pu s'entendre dès le début ! Parce qu'en réalité, on a des choses en commun. Pas beaucoup, mais de très importantes… précise-t-elle avec un regard entendu vers Heero, qui sourit légèrement.

- Mouais, je suis pas vraiment convaincu…

- T'es pas jaloux, au moins, Don' ?

- Idiote, réplique-t-il gentiment avant de faire demi-tour.

Mais la crispation de ses mâchoires n'a pas échappé aux deux autres, qui échangent un regard entendu.

Heero va chercher les cartons et Lexie s'occupe des derniers clients que Duo rabat déjà vers la caisse.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne se doutent que leur dernier échange n'a pas échappé à Duo, qui sent un pincement au cœur qu'il ne s'explique pas vraiment.

Comment peut-il éprouver de la jalousie alors qu'il ne se souvient pas d'Heero ?

A moins que ce ne soit simplement l'impression de se sentir exclu, comme s'il était le seul à ne pas comprendre quelque chose, ou plutôt, qu'on ne l'ait pas mis au courant…

S'il y a bien un sentiment qu'il déteste, c'est celui-là.

Lexie le comprend et finit par l'appeler, une fois qu'il a fermé la librairie, alors qu'il se dirige droit vers l'escalier pour monter, sans lui adresser un regard ou un mot.

Pas qu'il lui en veuille, il semble simplement plongé dans des pensées pas très joyeuses.

- Hey, Don', attend une seconde… Viens par-là…

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il en la rejoignant.

- Ca t'embête tant que ça, que j'ai finalement accepté Hiroki ?

- Mais non, ça n'a rien à voir ! Je trouve ça juste hyper rapide… C'est tellement soudain que j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé un truc important et je comprends pas comment ça a pu arriver… Et pourquoi je suis mis à l'écart.

- C'est pas le cas, je te le promets, le rassure-t-elle en souriant. C'est juste que j'ai compris certaines choses. Hiroki a été honnête avec moi et tu sais que ça compte beaucoup.

- Oui… Il t'a dit quoi, exactement ? demande-t-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers l'étage.

- Il m'a parlé de ses sentiments pour toi, répond-elle prudemment. Et il m'a assuré qu'il ne voulait que ton bien, avec une sincérité qui m'a convaincu et bouleversé, en même temps. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui, tu sais, cette situation, Miles, tout ça…

- J'en doute pas. Ca ne l'est pas pour moi non plus, Lex'. Je me bats entre mon attirance pour lui et ma culpabilité par rapport à Miles. Et encore d'autres trucs, mais je peux pas en parler maintenant…

- Je comprends, Don'. On se trouvera un moment pour parler, si tu veux. Mais en attendant, par rapport à Hiroki et moi, ne te sens pas exclu : tu es au cœur de toutes nos préoccupations, à tous les deux !

- Ok… Merci, Lex', lui dit-il encore en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Mais de rien, mon chaton. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on a du boulot ! conclut-elle en regagnant la caisse pour faire la compta.

Duo acquiesce d'un vigoureux signe de tête, avant de grimper les marches deux par deux pour rejoindre les autres, qu'il entend s'affairer en haut.

Heero a déjà monté tous les cartons, à une vitesse hallucinante, mais sans chercher pour autant à fanfaronner ou impressionner qui que ce soit…

Lexie observe à la dérobée les échanges de Duo avec Heero, lorsqu'ils sont assez proches pour être visibles.

Son cœur se serre à l'idée de la peine d'Heero, dont elle sait ne percevoir qu'une petite partie, et celle à venir de Duo, qui ne manquera pas de souffrir, quelle que soit l'issue de cette histoire.

A elle de jouer son rôle de meilleure amie et de le soutenir, dès à présent qu'il ignore encore beaucoup de choses, et jusqu'à l'instant de sa décision finale, voire même après, lorsqu'il faudra encaisser le choc des conséquences.

.

.

_A suivre..._

.

* * *

**Notes :**

**1. La trilogie des Périls de David Eddings : Les Dômes de feu / Ceux qui brillent / La Cité occulte**. Inutile de préciser que si je les mentionne, c'est que cet auteur vaut VRAIMENT le détour, et tous les amateurs d'héroïc fantasy pourront en témoigner. Ce n'est pas le meilleur cycle, ses chefs d'œuvre restent La Belgariade et la Mallorée (2 tétralogie, soient 10 livres de pur enchantement).

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas trop frustré..._  
_A mercredi, si tout va bien, pour le chapitre de la confrontation !_

_Bonne continuation, bonnes vacances aux concernés !_

_Lysanea_


	7. Te libérer

**_Titre :_ _Never say die  
Source_ **: Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, basée sur l'histoire originale  
_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Lexie et les clients  
**Rating** : T  
_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Milliardo Peacecraft et d'autres__  
**Statut** : _finie

_**Notes **__**de l'auteure : **__bonjour à tous et encore une fois, merci pour votre fidélité et vos messages, vos ajouts divers et variés ! Voici donc le chapitre tant attendu et je vous remercie de votre patience. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.  
Il peut vous paraître un peu différent au début, parce que pour la première fois, je raconte la scène __**du point de vue de Duo en tant que Donovan**__. J'utilise toujours Duo pour l'appeler, mais par contre Milliardo reste Miles pour lui et Heero est toujours Hiroki… Pour l'instant, en tout cas ! J'espère que ça ne vous perturbera pas trop. _

_**Rars : **_

_**Bony100clyd :**_ merci pour ta review et désolée de t'avoir donné un faux espoir. Mais cette fois, on y est, là voici, la fameuse discussion ! J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.

_**Aya31 :**_ merci pour ton commentaire ! Effectivement, Lexie change de rôle et c'est pas plus mal ! Après tout, elle ne veut que le bien de Duo, elle aussi. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**_Bonne lecture à tous !_**

_._

* * *

_._

_**Chapitre sept : Te libérer**_

_**« Dans chaque ami, il y a la moitié d'un traître » (V. Hugo)**_

.

_**.**_

_**Deux jours plus tard,  
Mercredi 13 juin AC 205  
Maison de Donovan Leitch et de Miles Kraft**_

.  
.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il sait que Miles va rentrer, Duo est un peu fébrile.

Cette fois-ci, pourtant, à cause des derniers évènements, de sa rencontre avec Hiroki et de tout ce qu'il lui a révélé – et qu'il pressent n'être cependant qu'une petite partie – son agitation n'est pas seulement positive.

L'excitation, l'impatience et le bonheur, parce qu'il va retrouver son compagnon qui lui a terriblement manqué, se mêlent d'appréhension et d'inquiétude.

Il a bien essayé de les contrôler, mais Miles le connaît bien, et Duo est pratiquement sûr qu'il a senti, dans le ton de sa voix, lorsqu'il l'a appelé le matin même pour l'avertir qu'il serait là dans la soirée, que quelque chose n'allait pas.

De même lorsque Duo a appelé Hiroki pour lui demander de ne pas quitter son hôtel de la journée, si ça lui était possible, pour ne pas risquer de croiser Miles...

Parce qu'être à la maison dans la soirée ne veut pas dire qu'il ne va pas rentrer à _Middle Prussia_ plus tôt, aussi, Duo a préféré prévenir Hiroki et lui demander ce service, qu'il a immédiatement accepté de lui rendre.

Seulement avant de raccrocher, il a fait part à Duo de son inquiétude parce qu'il sentait, à sa voix, que ça n'allait pas trop.

Et ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi.

Duo l'a rassuré, avant de le remercier et de couper la communication.

Il s'est efforcé toute la journée de ne pas trop penser à Hiroki, ni aux questions qui tournent dans sa tête depuis quelques jours.

On dit que _l'amour supporte mieux l'absence ou la mort que le doute et la trahison_, et Duo est entièrement d'accord à ce sujet…

C'est finalement la préparation d'un dîner de bienvenue qui parvient à occuper suffisamment son esprit pour calmer son angoisse.

Et c'est ainsi que Milliardo le trouve, s'affairant dans la cuisine à leur concocter de bons petits plats, alors qu'il rentre plus tôt que prévu, à savoir en fin d'après-midi plutôt qu'en pleine soirée.

- T'as fait capoter ma surprise ! proteste Duo, alors que Milliardo le soulève dans ses bras.

Un long baiser plus tard, il le repose à terre.

- Je n'avais plus rien à faire à la Base, alors autant rentrer. Tu me manquais trop, _trésor_. Comment tu vas ?

Duo se blottit contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur, de son odeur et de sa présence.

- Tu m'as aussi horriblement manqué, _honey_ ! C'était tellement long…

- Je suis désolé, il y a eu quelques imprévus. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Ca va, assure-t-il en relevant la tête vers lui pour lui sourire.

Et il ne ment pas, il se sent mieux, maintenant qu'il est là.

C'est comme si sa simple présence, le fait qu'il soit redevenu une réalité concrète, tangible, palpable, lui avait remis quelques idées en place.

Quelques-unes, seulement…

Milliardo l'embrasse à nouveau longuement, en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

- J'étais en train de nous préparer une petite soirée en amoureux pour fêter ton retour. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre parce que t'es rentré trop tôt, tant pis !

- Je ne peux pas deviner le menu avec le peu que je vois, surtout que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, mon aimé. Tu peux encore me surprendre, le rassure-t-il en caressant sa joue avec tendresse.

Duo profite de la douceur de ce geste en appuyant sa tête contre la paume de Milliardo, avant de la faire glisser pour pouvoir y déposer un baiser.

- C'est vrai… Mais maintenant que t'es enfin là, j'ai plus envie de profiter de toi que de cuisiner…

- Peut-être pouvons-nous remettre la préparation du repas à plus tard, dans ce cas, et fêter nos retrouvailles dans un premier temps.

- Et que proposes-tu, _honey _?

- J'ai quelques bouteilles de l'excellence française en matière de champagne dans mes bagages…

- C'est un bon début…

- J'ai aussi un désir brûlant, une faim de toi au creux des reins qui ne demande qu'à être comblé, murmure-t-il contre son oreille.

- C'est un apéritif des plus alléchants... reconnaît Duo d'une voix rauque en se pressant contre lui. Je prends les flûtes et je te rejoins, ajoute-t-il en s'écartant.

Mais Milliardo le retient et lui vole un nouveau baiser.

- Je t'aime tellement…

- Je t'aime aussi, amour, répond Duo en glissant tendrement ses doigts entre ses longues mèches blondes.

Le regard intense que lui adresse son amant l'intrigue et fait resurgir cette angoisse et cette inquiétude qui avaient disparu, dès qu'il a posé ses yeux sur lui.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu l'interroger, Milliardo l'entraîne dans un autre long baiser, bien plus passionné et ravageur que les précédents.

Un de ceux avides, affamés, qui repoussent toutes les actions initialement prévues dans l'immédiat.

Bien plus que les flûtes et le champagne promis, Duo oublie tout : Hiroki, ses doutes, son incompréhension, son besoin de savoir, ses angoisses, son appréhension, le pressentiment que quelque chose est en train de changer radicalement et que plus rien ne sera jamais pareil…

Il se concentre sur son compagnon et ses baisers, ses caresses, sa faim de lui, cet homme qu'il a toujours connu et aimé, qui lui a tellement manqué…

Pour la première fois de la vie dont il se souvient, Duo décide volontairement de faire l'autruche et d'effacer les dernières semaines de son esprit pour se donner entièrement à Miles.

Il reste malgré tout conscient que c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils s'aiment ainsi, parce à leur réveil, il faudra jouer cartes sur table.

Et parce qu'il y a eu mensonge, Duo sait déjà que l'épreuve va être difficile et la discussion, tendue.

Il se raccroche encore à l'idée que Miles lui a menti par amour, comme Hiroki le lui a dit, même si le pressentiment que ce n'était pas entièrement pour son bien vient assombrir cette belle et louable intention, qu'il a jusqu'à présent toujours reconnue à son amant.

Mais pour l'instant, tout ça est relégué au fond de son esprit, enseveli par les vagues de plaisir qui le submergent, sous les attentions de son homme qui le dévore du regard, qui le dévore de baisers, qui se perd en lui avec une fougue et une avidité qu'il appelle lui-même de tout son être.

Leurs étreintes, commencées dans la cuisine, poursuivies dans le salon, puis la chambre, se succèdent ainsi pendant près de deux heures, entrecoupées de coupes de champagnes des plus rafraîchissantes, avant de se conclure dans la salle de bain.

- Bien, je vais aller préparer le repas, faut qu'on pense à se nourrir, quand même ! décide Duo alors qu'ils rejoignent leur chambre. Surtout si la suite du programme est aussi… intense !

- C'est prévu, _trésor_. Mais j'ai quelque chose à faire rapidement, en ville, je peux ramener notre dîner, si tu es fatigué.

- Tu m'as épuisé, c'est vrai, mais je suis encore capable de cuisiner ! Mais t'es vraiment obligé de partir, là, comme ça ? La soirée avait si bien commencé… proteste-t-il en le regardant s'habiller. On a même pas fini le champagne, encore ! Et je ne parle pas du reste…

Milliardo n'est pas loin de craquer devant son air coquin et aguicheur, mais ses doigts bouclant sa ceinture ne tremblent qu'un dixième de seconde.

- Je suis désolé, _trésor_. Tout à ma joie de te retrouver, j'en ai oublié de déposer un document important. Et cela ne peut attendre demain, sinon je serais resté avec toi. Crois-moi, cela m'embête réellement de partir ainsi et de te laisser de cette façon… Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me fondre en toi, encore et encore…

- _Honey_… proteste Duo en se mordant la lèvre… Bon, reviens-vite et tu seras à moitié pardonné !

- A moitié, seulement ?

- Oui ! Tu auras le reste de la nuit pour faire amende honorable…

- Je m'y évertuerai en me donnant corps et âme.

- T'as plutôt intérêt… Même si je comprends, _honey_. C'est vrai, si tu remets ton uniforme, c'est que c'est important… souligne-t-il en fermant l'un des boutons de sa chemise vert d'eau.

Milliardo profite de son geste pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser avec une grande douceur.

- Rien ne devrait être plus important que toi, mon amour. Malheureusement, j'ai des obligations.

- Je sais et je te le répète, je comprends.

- Tu es un ange. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime, répond-il contre ses lèvres, avant de lui voler un dernier baiser.

- Je fais au plus vite.

- Dans notre intérêt à tous les deux, _darling_ ! Sois prudent sur la route…

- Promis.

Duo le regarde partir, puis pousse un long soupir.

C'est bien la première fois que Miles lui fait ça, en cinq ans, et en rentrant d'une longue mission, qui plus est…

Maintenant qu'il se retrouve seul, son angoisse, ses pressentiments, ses inquiétudes, tout revient et commence à doucement grignoter toute la sérénité qu'il avait retrouvée, toute la langueur installée en lui après cette succession d'étreintes passionnées.

Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser envahir pour cette somme de sentiments négatifs, il regagne sa chambre, enlève son peignoir rapidement et se rhabille…

.

.

_**Au même moment,  
Hôtel – Résidence Le Krobnitz  
Chambre 212**_

_**.  
.**_

Comme Duo le lui a demandé, Heero n'a pas quitté l'hôtel de la journée pour ne pas risquer de rencontrer Milliardo.

Il s'est résolu à attendre un signe de lui, quel qu'il soit et quand il le voudra, même si cela doit prendre plusieurs jours.

Ce, alors qu'il ne l'a pas revu depuis la soirée de contes à la librairie, deux jours plus tôt, et qu'il lui manque déjà.

De toute façon, depuis qu'il l'a retrouvé, c'est simple, il lui manque dès l'instant où il n'est plus dans son champ de vision…

Bien évidemment, il est capable de se fondre dans la masse et de ne pas être repéré, même par Milliardo, mais il a fait une promesse à Duo et il compte bien tenir parole.

Aussi, c'est avec une certaine surprise qu'il entend frapper à sa porte et c'est avec méfiance qu'il ouvre, car il n'a pas encore demandé qu'on lui monte son repas, ni même décidé s'il le prenait dans sa chambre ou s'il descendait au restaurant de l'hôtel.

La dernière personne qu'il pensait trouver derrière sa porte s'y tient pourtant, dans sa tenue de Lieutenant-Général des _Preventers_.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demande-t-il d'un ton peu engageant.

- Bonsoir, Heero.

- Je t'ai posé une question.

- Je pourrais te poser la même.

- Tu sais pertinemment pourquoi je suis ici, Milliardo.

- Puis-je entrer ? Ou accepterais-tu que je t'offre un verre au bar de l'hôtel ?

Heero laisse échapper un reniflement dédaigneux, tout en retournant dans sa chambre.  
La porte étant restée ouverte, il ne tarde pas à être suivi.

- Tu as quitté la Terre depuis bientôt cinq semaines.

- Tu es là pour me ramener ? le raille Heero, en allant refermer la porte.

- Quand es-tu arrivé ? demande-t-il plutôt que de lui répondre.

- Tu le sais déjà. C'est toi qui as voulu m'envoyer en mission sur L3, la semaine dernière. Et tu sais où j'ai été à la place, et quand exactement je suis revenu ici. Tu sais tout ce qu'i savoir.

Ils se défient du regard un long moment, Milliardo cherchant la confirmation qu'Heero a bien retrouvé Duo.

Quelque part, il l'a déjà eu auprès de Duo, qu'il a senti perturbé d'une façon telle que seule sa rencontre avec Heero aurait pu la causer.

- Cessons ce jeu ridicule. Nous savons tous les deux que si tu es revenu ici plutôt que de rentrer, et sans couvrir tes traces, c'est que tu as trouvé ce que tu étais venu chercher.

- Ce, malgré tes manigances et tout le mal que tu t'es donné pour m'en empêcher.

- Oh ! mais je savais que tu finirais par nous retrouver. Comme si _Heero Yuy Lowe_ pouvait rater une mission, _surtout_ s'il se l'est lui-même donnée, _particulièrement_ s'il s'agit de Duo Maxwell…

Le poing d'Heero s'écrase bruyamment contre la mâchoire de Milliardo, le projetant contre une table, sur laquelle il se rattrape et s'appuie.

Il se redresse en essuyant le sang qui perle sur ses lèvres, étirées en un léger sourire.

- Je savais que tu n'étais pas le bloc de glace décrit par tant de gens, _Preventer Ice._

- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? demande Heero, toujours avec ce froid qui plonge toute la pièce dans une atmosphère polaire.

- Je ne m'excuserai pas d'avoir saisi ma chance, Heero.

- J'ai passé ces cinq dernières années à fouiller chaque terre, chaque île, chaque colonie et leurs satellites, à sa recherche. J'étais prêt à continuer et recommencer après avoir exploré tous les mondes connus, encore et encore.

- Je sais, c'est pourquoi j'étais conscient que tu finirais par atteindre ton but. J'aurais agi de la même manière, avec la même détermination, pour lui.

- Je n'ai pas de mal à le croire, vu jusqu'où tu es allé pour te l'approprier.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait, se défend calmement Milliardo.

- Tu lui as volé cinq ans. Tu l'as _arraché_ à sa vie.

- Oui, à celle qu'il avait avec _toi,_ pour lui en offrir une différente où il n'avait plus de morts sur la conscience ni de sang sur les mains.

- Tu ne l'as pas fait pour lui, mais pour toi ! réplique Heero, des envies de meurtre dansant dangereusement au fond des yeux. Tu as profité de son état pour t'octroyer une place qu'il ne t'aurait jamais accordé autrement et tu le sais.

- Je le reconnais, oui. Mais nous y trouvions tous les deux notre compte et ceci, tu l'as sûrement compris. Même si je savais que ce n'était qu'un sursis et qu'un jour où l'autre, tu finirais par tout découvrir. Alors j'ai profité de chaque instant à ses côtés en le rendant le plus heureux possible.

- Et le plus amoureux possible, également.

Heero aurait préféré que son ton soit moins amer, mais l'attitude de Milliardo ne l'aide pas.

La nonchalance et la légèreté avec lesquelles il parle et explique ses agissements honteux, il les reçoit comme une nouvelle attaque, un nouvel affront à Duo bien plus qu'à lui-même.

Et cela lui est bien difficile de ne pas faire disparaître ce petit sourire en lui refaisant le portrait.

- Je n'osais espérer un tel amour de sa part et il m'a comblé, c'est vrai.

- Tu as parfaitement joué ton coup en prévision de ce jour où je te démasquerai.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mon cher Heero.

Heero serre les poings mais encore une fois, il se retient, car il refuse de se laisser aller à la colère froide qui lui retourne le cœur et l'estomac.

- Elle a beau être basée sur des mensonges et une tromperie, Duo est heureux de sa vie actuelle. Avec _toi_. C'est ce qu'il a toujours connu, tu as manœuvré dans ce sens.

- Effectivement.

- Alors même si je lui parlais de son passé, il ne ressentirait rien. Tu le savais, Milliardo.

- Il abhorre le mensonge, cela n'a pas changé.

- Mais il t'aime. Et il sait pardonner. D'autant plus que seul l'amour t'a guidé. Ca paraît tellement beau et noble, dit comme ça… ajoute-t-il avec un petit rire méprisant.

- Heero…

- Le chevalier au grand cœur, continue-t-il sans tenir compte de son interruption. Le grand tacticien et fin stratège, Milliardo Peacecraft, alias Zechs Merquise, l'aristocrate aux dents longues... Bien sûr que tu avais tout prévu, répète-t-il pour la seconde fois.

Milliardo fait quelques pas dans la chambre pour échapper au regard froid et surtout plein de mépris et de dégoût d'Heero, qui se ressentent jusque dans le ton de sa voix, dont il a d'ordinaire une parfaite maîtrise.

Il ne l'a jamais haï, il l'a simplement terriblement envié d'avoir l'amour de Duo, alors qu'il prenait lui-même conscience de ses propres sentiments à l'égard de l'ancien pilote du DeathScythe.

Cela devenait très difficile à supporter pour lui, surtout qu'il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de cet amour à sens unique.

Aussi, quand l'occasion s'est présentée, il l'a saisie, sans s'attarder sur les souffrances qu'il allait causer à Heero ou aux autres.

Chaque fois qu'il s'en voulait de leur faire subir ça, chaque fois qu'il était témoin de l'énorme blessure causée par la disparition de Duo, qui ne se refermait pas, malgré les années, il était tenté de tout révéler.

Mais alors il revenait à _Middle Prussia_, il retrouvait son Duo, leur vie ensemble tellement parfaite et il oubliait tout entre ses bras et dans ses baisers, il perdait toutes ses résolutions en plongeant dans ses yeux amoureux et plus rien d'autre ne comptait…

Là, face au regard d'Heero le condamnant sans appel, il ne peut que se sentir mal à l'aise… même s'il n'en montre rien et affiche au contraire une assurance à la limite de l'insulte.

Les anciens pilotes et lui sont collègues, à défaut d'être amis, même s'il est leur supérieur.  
Enfin, à l'exception de Wufei, qu'il a lui-même nommé pour seconder Noin et le remplacer, en quelque sorte.

D'une certaine manière, il est proche d'eux, puisqu'ils ont été liés par les guerres.

En tout cas, ils se respectent et s'admirent beaucoup.

Mais tous les sentiments positifs que Milliardo a pu inspirer à Heero, a un moment donné, semblent avoir été totalement engloutis par ce que sa vue, ses actes et ses mots provoquent en lui, à cet instant.

- Bien, je reconnais que tout ceci fait partie d'un plan, avoue Milliardo en cessant de faire les cent pas pour l'affronter à nouveau, ses yeux rivés aux siens. J'ai toujours su que je n'aurais jamais aucune chance avec Duo, face à toi. Il t'était acquis et il a rarement été observé un amour si puissant, liant deux êtres de cette façon. Je n'aurais même pas essayé, tu sais, je respectais votre lien et je considérai que vous méritiez ce bonheur, l'un comme l'autre.

- Ca ressemble plus à l'homme d'honneur que je pensais que tu étais.

- Un homme d'honneur, certes, mais un homme éperdument amoureux, également. Aussi, lorsque j'ai eu cette opportunité de changer la donne lorsqu'elle s'est présentée à moi, je l'ai saisie.

- Comment ? veut savoir Heero.

Il n'a pas envie de l'entendre lui parler de ses sentiments pour Duo, cela n'a aucun intérêt pour lui.  
Ce qu'il souhaite, c'est comprendre comment tout ceci a pu arriver et s'il aurait pu l'en empêcher, à un moment ou un autre.

- J'étais en mission diplomatique en Afrique du sud lors de votre retour sur Terre, explique Milliardo. Le plan de vol de votre navette prévoyait une escale pour nous récupérer, mes hommes et moi, afin que nous regagnions tous ensemble le Quartier général.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Tu as été mis au courant quelques heures avant le crash, certainement, car tes rares trous de mémoire se concentraient sur cette période-là.

- Peu importe. Continue.

- Je surveillais l'arrivée de la navette et je l'ai vu exploser en plein vol, au-dessus de l'océan. J'ai rejoint les lieux du crash avec les premiers secours. Les corps, ou ce qu'il en restait, ont été rapidement localisés et ramenés à la surface. Sauf ceux de Duo et de Peccori.

- Ils étaient à l'avant de la navette peu avant l'explosion, ça, je m'en rappelle.

- C'est sûrement pour cela qu'ils n'ont pas été retrouvés au même endroit.

- Le corps de Peccori a été découvert au large des côtes sud de Nouvelle Zélande, se souvient Heero. Soit à près de onze millions cinq cent cinquante-quatre mille kilomètres du crash, douze heures après qu'il ait eu lieu. Duo aurait pu être n'importe où.

- C'est une possibilité dont j'étais déjà conscient, car je sais que la configuration actuelle de la planète Terre, les climats et les interactions entre les différents phénomènes marins, océaniques et météorologiques en général, pouvaient nous l'enlever à jamais. Aussi, je n'ai pas accompagné le rapatriement des corps. Je me suis immédiatement mis à la recherche de Duo. Ce que n'importe lequel d'entre vous quatre aurait fait, s'il avait été en état… ou sur Terre.

- Quatre était à deux jours de là et Wufei, sur L5.7 en construction.

Milliardo hoche la tête.

- En y repensant plus tard, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais eu la chance de mon côté. J'étais seul à rechercher Duo, et je l'ai retrouvé moins de deux heures après le crash et les premières interventions.

- Où ?

- Il s'était échoué sur une île privée au large de la côté sud-est africaine, à faible distance de l'endroit où les restes de la navette se sont concentrés. Pourquoi Duo a-t-il été poussé vers ce continent et Peccori à l'opposé ? Cela demeure un mystère, encore aujourd'hui.

- Sans intérêt.

- Exact, reconnaît Milliardo. Lorsque je suis arrivé sur l'île, j'ai immédiatement été accueilli par deux hommes, les gardes du propriétaire des lieux. Je me suis présenté et j'ai expliqué les raisons de ma présence. Ils m'ont conduit à leur employeur et à Duo, déjà aux mains d'une équipe médicale. Il était aussi blessé que vous, Heero, il souffrait de multiples traumatismes et son pronostic vital était engagé.

Milliardo marque un temps d'arrêt et ferme les yeux un court instant, mais Heero ne peut dire avec certitude s'il joue la comédie ou si le souvenir qu'il évoque lui est réellement pénible.

- J'ai bien cru qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas, poursuit-il d'un ton égal, en le regardant à nouveau. J'ai demandé au maître de l'île de le soigner et de rester discret, alors que je revenais au QG pour tout le reste. J'étais le dernier haut gradé en vie, avec Noin. Les jours et les semaines qui ont suivi le crash ont été très difficiles pour beaucoup d'entre nous.

- Tu n'as dit à personne que Duo était en vie, lui reproche-t-il.

- Parce que je ne savais pas s'il allait survivre, Heero, il était entre la vie et la mort... Wufei était anéanti, Quatre était dans un état déplorable, même s'il a témoigné d'une force impressionnante. Plus que les morts de Sally Pô et de Lady Une, ainsi que de collègues appréciés qui les ont tous deux profondément ébranlé, il y avait Trowa et toi qui ne vous réveilliez toujours pas, Duo qui restait introuvable… Si je leur avais annoncé qu'il était en vie, mais qu'il devait succomber peu après… Non, je ne suis pas si cruel.

- Non, bien sûr, le raille Heero.

- Je peux t'assurer qu'à ce moment-là, j'étais plus préoccupé par les autres que par ma propre personne, insiste Milliardo. Seulement lorsque le médecin s'occupant de Duo m'a appris qu'il allait sortir du coma, mais qu'il pouvait d'ores et déjà dire, d'après les clichés radiographiques et autres examens, qu'il avait perdu une grand epartie de sa mémoire épisodique… Effectivement, Heero, j'y ai vu ma chance. Et je l'ai saisie. Dès que j'ai eu l'autorisation de faire voyager Duo, je l'ai emmené sur L6000 dans une capsule médicalisée. Et j'ai tout organisé, peaufinant soigneusement les détails, au fil des jours.

- Tu es fier de toi, apparemment.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est le mot que j'emploierai. Sachant que tu nous retrouverais, j'ai simplement tout fait pour offrir à Duo une vie heureuse et parfaite, à laquelle il tiendrait fortement. Et à laquelle il ne voudrait pas renoncer, et ce, même s'il retrouvait la mémoire et le souvenir de l'amour profond qui vous liait, tous les deux.

Heero laisse échapper un rire ironique.

- Au bout de cinq ans, c'est fort peu probable, voire impossible.

- Oh ! si, Heero, ça l'est, détrompe-toi. Je tiens à lutter contre toi à armes égales, tu connais ma conception des choses. Souviens-toi, pendant les guerres.

- Inutile, je te connais suffisamment pour ne pas avoir à faire appel à ma mémoire.

Milliardo sourit en repensant à leur premier duel, puis aux autres qui ont suivi.

Il a été difficile pour beaucoup de personnes de comprendre pourquoi Milliardo avait fait réparer le Wing pour le rendre à Heero, qu'ils puissent poursuivre leur affrontement, plutôt que de le garder pour lui ou de profiter de son avantage sur Heero.

- Au nom de cette égalité, je vais débloquer la mémoire épisodique de Duo pour qu'il se souvienne de toi et de son passé.

- _Débloquer_ ? répète Heero, son estomac se nouant d'appréhension dans l'attente des explications de Milliardo.

- Son amnésie n'était que temporaire, il avait de nombreuses lésions cérébrales mais aucun neurone n'était détruit. Aussi, avant que la moindre bribe de son passé ne lui revienne et ne fissure la perfection de la vie que j'avais construite autour de lui, j'ai utilisé des mnémo-bloquants (1) sur Duo. Les cachets qu'il prend le matin et le soir depuis son accident, qu'il pense être nécessaires pour son état général à cause de celui-ci, bloquent chimiquement la partie de sa mémoire épisodique antérieure à son installation ici.

Le poing d'Heero s'abat une nouvelle fois sur le visage de Milliardo.

- T'es vraiment sans scrupules… siffle-t-il entre ses mâchoires serrées. Tu es abject !

- C'est sans danger pour sa santé, proteste Milliardo en essuyant le nouveau sang qui brille au coin de sa bouche. N'as-tu pas compris combien je l'aime ? Jamais je ne lui ferai de mal !

- Tu le drogues et le manipules depuis cinq ans, pourtant, c'est ça que t'appelles « ne pas lui faire du mal », c'est comme ça que tu l'aimes ? réplique Heero, qui commence à perdre son sang-froid légendaire devant tant de perfidie.

Surtout que Duo en est la principale victime.

Il le revoit lui parler de son passé perdu, des gens qui ne l'ont pas cherché, sa tristesse résonnant encore cruellement à ses oreilles et jusque dans son cœur.

- C'est inoffensif ! se défend Milliardo.

Heero l'attrape par le col de sa veste et le plaque contre le mur, le faisant violemment vibrer.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Il s'agit de _Duo_ ! Lui mentir de cette façon, c'est la pire des trahisons qui soit !

- Il sera seul à en juger. En arrêtant de prendre ses cachets, sa mémoire reviendra progressivement, mais de plus en plus rapidement. En trois ou quatre jours, il aura récupéré l'intégralité de ses souvenirs. Alors, il pourra librement choisir de repartir avec toi ou de rester ici, avec moi.

- Es-tu simplement conscient du mal que ça va lui faire de tout apprendre ? demande-t-il en resserrant sa poigne, sans que Milliardo ne cherche à s'en défaire. Au-delà de Duo et du profond respect et de l'amitié qu'il avait pour toi, t'as une idée d'à quel point la trahison de _Miles_ va blesser _Donovan_ ?

- Il me pardonnera parce qu'il m'aime, arrive-t-il à articuler. Tu l'as dit toi-même, Heero. Et il comprendra mes raisons.

- Tu me dégoûtes…

- Tu veux me frapper encore ? Vas-y, ne te gênes pas, ça ne changera rien…

Au contraire, Heero le relâche et s'écarte de lui.

- Je me soucie de Duo bien plus que toi, alors je ne te ferai rien de ce que tu mérites. Mais tu le paieras, Milliardo, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Je ferai en sorte d'être prêt, Heero, car je sais que tu tiens toujours tes promesses, lui dit-il en défroissant ses habits. Sinon, nous ne serions pas là, aujourd'hui.

Heero s'apprête à lui dire de dégager avant qu'il ne puisse retenir ses poings davantage, mais on frappe à la porte précisément à cet instant, avant même qu'il ait ouvert la bouche.

Il va ouvrir en pensant devoir rassurer un voisin inquiet par le bruit de l'impact du dos de Milliardo rencontrant le mur, et le bruit de leur dispute en général, bien qu'ils ne crient pas et que les chambres bien insonorisées doivent ne laisser passer que des sons étouffés…

Il n'imaginait pas découvrir plutôt Duo sur le seuil, les yeux hagards et embués de larmes, les joues rouges et les traces de dents sur ses lèvres meurtries.

Car il est là depuis un bon moment, adossé au mur près de la porte de la chambre d'Heero, à écouter l'histoire la plus incroyable qu'il lui ait été donné d'entendre.

Et qu'il aurait peut-être apprécié pour son intrigue et ses rebondissements, si ce n'était pas la sienne…

Jugeant en avoir assez entendu, ou sentant la fin arriver et avec elle, le risque d'être découvert dans le couloir, Duo a préféré frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Heero.

Si celui-ci est surpris de le voir, il n'en montre rien.

Et si les pensées de Duo n'étaient pas entièrement tournées vers tout ce qu'il vient d'entendre, il aurait pu voir une lueur d'inquiétude très touchante briller dans le regard d'Heero.

Pour quelqu'un qui dissimule si bien ses sentiments, ce n'est pas anodin de laisser échapper même une simple étincelle de quoi que ce soit.

Mais Duo est déjà face à Milliardo, qui, lui aussi, ne montre qu'une infime partie de ce qu'il ressent, à cet instant.

- Que fais-tu ici, _trésor_ ?

- N'est-ce pas évident ? J'ai eu un pressentiment, alors je t'ai suivi... Enfin, je t'ai cherché, mais je suis venu d'instinct à l'hôtel d'Hiroki, je me doutais que ça pouvait avoir un rapport… Ta voiture était bien là…

- Un pressentiment… murmure Milliardo, affichant une expression indéchiffrable.

- Oui… J'étais inquiet, c'est la première fois que de retour d'une si longue mission, tu repars si vite après qu'on ait… Bref, se reprend-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Heero, adossé contre la porte qu'il a refermée. C'est pas dans tes habitudes d'oublier un truc important pour le boulot, ni de repartir si vite après qu'on se soit retrouvé...

- Ce n'est pas dans les tiennes de me suivre. Avant ta rencontre avec Heero, tu aurais simplement noté le fait et m'aurait interrogé à mon retour, en toute confiance.

- Apparemment, j'ai mal placé ma confiance !

- Ne dis pas ça, _trésor_…

Duo recule pour échapper à la main que Milliardo a tendu vers lui.

Il est tout contracté et crispé, son corps semble raidi par l'angoisse, qui vibre et ondule autour de lui.  
Heero a l'impression que s'il craque une allumette, il pourrait exploser et souffler la moitié de l'hôtel dans son embrasement.

- Non, _toi,_ dis-moi que tout ça est faux… répond-il, la gorge nouée par l'émotion rendant sa voix rauque. Dis-moi que c'est une vaste blague, un canular, que sais-je, encore ? Dis-moi que t'as pas fait ce que je t'ai entendu dire que t'as fait…

- Je t'aime.

- C'est _ça_, ton explication ? s'étrangle-t-il presque_. Seriously_ ?

- C'est ce qui a motivé toutes mes décisions. Écoute, _trésor_…

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! s'énerve-t-il. Je veux plus l'entendre… Je veux plus _**t**_'entendre… Tu m'as menti, tu m'as manipulé… J'avais tellement confiance en toi, je croyais vraiment en nous… Et en fait, tout est faux… Qu'est-ce qu'on dit, déjà ? Ah ! oui : _c'est trop beau pour être vrai_ ! J'aurais dû me méfier…

- Non, ça l'était et nous pouvons continuer à faire en sorte que ça le reste.

- _Yeah ! sure thing…_ répond-il avec une ironie mordante. Tu parles, oui ! Toute ma vie, avec toi… Mon amnésie inguérissable… Mon passé trop horrible pour être connu… Ta soi-disante protection… Le fait que personne ne me cherchait… _Bullshit_ ! C'étaient que des mensonges, toutes ces années !

- Nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre sont réels et sincères. A partir de là, nous pouvons reprendre à zéro, _mon amour_. Il te suffit simplement de prendre la bonne décision.

Duo secoue la tête avec un rire désabusé.

Il n'en revient pas de voir Miles ainsi, il lui semble tellement différent de l'homme qu'il a toujours connu et aimé…

De celui qu'il était si heureux de retrouver et d'étreindre, quelques heures plus tôt, malgré ses doutes, et qui lui a tant manqué, ces dernières semaines.

Ce ne peut-être cet individu si calme, en apparence, qui ne semble éprouver aucun regrets, aucun remord à lui avoir menti et à l'avoir trahi, qui explique ses motivations et propose des solutions sereinement, là où on attendrait qu'il se défende, qu'il argumente, qu'il justifie son point de vue…

Qu'il s'excuse…

Mais non, tout, en lui, respire la paix de celui qui pense avoir agi de la meilleure façon qui soit.

Duo ne peut accepter que celle-ci soit, dans ce cas précis, de l'avoir manipulé et de lui avoir menti.  
Rien de bien ne peut sortir d'un mensonge, alors d'une vie entière basée là-dessus…

- _I'm pissed of…_

- Ne parle pas ainsi, trésor, je t'en…

- Ne me dis pas… commence-t-il en le coupant sèchement. Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire, c'est clair ? reprend-il après avoir réfréné une violente montée de colère. _Holly shit_ ! J'crois que c'est un peu trop pour moi, là… J'ai _vraiment_ besoin d'être seul.

Se sentant clairement arriver au bout de sa résistance et ne souhaitant pas exploser et agir sous le coup de la colère, Duo se tourne vers la porte pour sortir…

… et se retrouve face à Heero.

Ils se regardent longuement en silence.

Dans les yeux d'Heero, Duo lit un soutien sans faille, mais rien de son amour pour lui.  
Tout simplement parce qu'Heero ne veut pas lui imposer ça.

S'il le comprend, Duo ne veut cependant pas le reconnaître, pour le moment, et encore moins le remercier : il est en colère contre l'univers entier, réagissant comme tout animal blessé.

Milliardo ne voit de leur échange que le regard d'Heero et l'immobilité, le silence soudain de Duo, qui lui tourne le dos.

Sachant tout ce qu'ils ont pu se dire, par le passé, d'un simple regard, combien ils ont pu se rapprocher et échanger de cette façon, se remémorant ce proverbe allemand qui dit que _l'amour parle, même à lèvres closes_, il préfère intervenir.

- Où comptes-tu aller ?

- Ce ne sont plus tes affaires ! répond sèchement Duo, mais sans bouger. Hiroki… Heero Yuy… ou qui que tu sois, laisse-moi passer, s'il te plaît...

- Tu ne dois pas rester seul.

- _So what_ ? Tu veux m'enfermer ici ? _No way_ ! J'ai _besoin_ d'être seul, alors je _vais _m'isoler, que vous le vouliez ou non ! Maintenant bouge ou je te fais bouger, d'une manière ou d'une autre... assure-t-il en plissant les yeux de manière menaçante.

Heero sourit face à la manifestation claire du Duo tel qu'il l'a toujours connu : la lueur dans son regard est en tout point identique à celle de l'Agent 02 ou du _Preventer Storm_.

Il s'écarte non sans avoir jeté un regard pour une fois très parlant à Milliardo.

- Je t'en prie, _Duo_, dit-il en insistant bien sur le prénom.

- Merci, répond Duo avec une irritation bien audible dans le ton de sa voix, tout en ouvrant la porte.

Milliardo s'avance très vite et le saisit par le poignet.

- Attends, s'il te plaît…

- _What know_ ? s'énerve Duo en se dégageant violemment et en le fusillant du regard.

Les mâchoires de Milliardo se crispent et c'est là le seul témoignage de ce qu'il ressent à être ainsi rejeté.

- Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit au sujet de ta mémoire…

- Assez clairement, oui ! _Damn it_ ! Comment t'as pu… Tu savais que j'en souffrais quand même, de cette absence de passé… Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu m'as pris dans tes bras pour me réconforter, en m'assurant que ça n'en valait pas la peine, qu'il n'y avait rien de bon et que me rappeler me ferait seulement souffrir… En me détournant de ce besoin de savoir par des baisers et des caresses… Comme j'ai été stupide…

- Ne dis pas cela, c'est faux.

- Quoi, tu n'as pas profité de mes sentiments pour toi pour me détourner d'une quelconque vérité, peut-être ?

- Je reste persuadé que tu ne gagnerais rien à connaître ton passé, élude-t-il savamment.

Duo inspire profondément.

- Mais tu veux quand même que je retrouve la mémoire ? Je comprends plus rien, là…

- Nous sommes dans une impasse. J'aurais préféré avoir un peu plus de temps, que nous puissions vivre encore ainsi, sans aucun autre souci que les courses à faire ou la préparation du dîner…

- Ce n'est clairement plus possible, grimace Duo, les poings serrés.

Ce rappel de leur quotidien des plus banals mais qu'il aimait tant accentue sa douleur et son sentiment d'avoir été trahi : jusqu'à quel point toute sa vie n'était-elle qu'illusion ?

- J'en suis conscient, assure Milliardo. Je le vois bien, tu as besoin de savoir, à présent, bien plus qu'auparavant. Aussi, il vaut mieux que tu retrouves ton passé, pour que tu puisses décider de toi-même si notre vie ensemble n'est pas préférable à celle que tu avais autrefois, si sombre en comparaison de…

- _Enough_ ! le coupe-t-il brusquement en secouant la tête. J'ai dit que je voulais pas en parler !

- Tu dois arrêter de prendre les cachets, c'est là où je voulais en venir, au départ.

Duo, qui s'est à nouveau détourné pour partir, laisse échapper un rire sans joie.

- Je t'ai pas attendu pour prendre cette décision !

- Mais tu ne dois pas rester seul alors que tes souvenirs vont revenir. Personne ne sait comment cela va se manifester, tu es peut-être en danger. Non à cause d'eux ou de séquelles, mais de tes réactions imprévisibles…

Le poing de Duo s'écrase contre le mur de la chambre d'hôtel, qui se fissure légèrement.

Sachant la solidité de l'édifice, Duo en déduit logiquement que sa force est bien supérieure à la normale, ce qu'il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de tester…

Cette découverte alourdit davantage son cœur et assombrit son esprit de nouvelles questions sur sa véritable identité, sa vie d'avant, ce qu'il a été, ce qu'il a fait…

- Miles… Milliardo… peu importe… murmure-t-il entre ses mâchoires serrées, va-t'en, s'il te plaît…

- _Trésor_…

Après une nouvelle longue inspiration, Duo se tourne non vers Milliardo, mais vers Heero.

- Ce n'est pas ma chambre, désolé, Hiroki, c'est à toi de demander ce genre de choses...

- Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit, Milliardo.

Les deux hommes se regardent longuement.

Milliardo est étonné de ne pas voir d'air triomphant sur le visage ou dans les yeux d'Heero.  
Il a juste l'impression de lire de l'inquiétude et une certaine tristesse.

Manquerait plus qu'il ait pitié de lui !  
Ça, il ne le supporterait pas.

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je ne m'imposerais pas, finit-il par dire. Tu peux rentrer à la maison, je m'installerai à la Base sur L6 en attendant un signe de toi.

- C'est inutile. Notre maison est le dernier endroit où j'ai envie de me trouver.

- Je comprends. Je t'attendrai, _trésor_, ajoute-t-il en s'arrêtant devant lui. N'oublie pas combien je t'aime, songe à ton amour pour moi, et à quel point nous étions heureux, ici. Nous l'avons été si facilement et si rapidement, il y a un sens à…

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie d'entendre ce genre de choses ? l'interrompt-il sèchement. Va-t'en, je ne le répèterai plus.

Milliardo lève la main pour tenter un ultime geste, une caresse vers Duo, mais ses yeux, qu'il évitait de poser trop longuement sur lui, jusque-là, brillent d'une lueur inquiétante qui lui impose clairement de ne rien en faire.

Alors il quitte la chambre d'hôtel sans un regard pour Heero, qui referme la porte derrière lui.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? propose-t-il après quelques secondes d'un silence glacé.

- Oui, et puis des chips, aussi, non ? répond-il avec un rire sans joie. Autant prendre l'apéro et fêter ça, hein ?

- Je te proposais seulement un remontant, assure Heero avec un calme qu'il est loin de ressentir.

- Merci, mais je ne compte pas rester.

Heero va jusqu'au minibar chercher de la glace et revient vers Duo, qui se laisse faire lorsqu'il prend sa main pour poser la poche dessus.

- Tu veux que j'appelle Lexie ?

- J'ai pas envie de la mêler à tout ça.

- Je lui ai déjà parlé de beaucoup de choses.

Duo fronce les sourcils.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Elle sait pratiquement tout.

- Ok, je vois, c'est de ça que vous avez parlé, mercredi dernier, quand on préparait la soirée contes… C'est pour ça que Lex' n'était plus contre toi…

- Hn.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle s'inquiétait de mes intentions, après avoir mesuré l'ampleur de mon intérêt pour toi. C'est une puissante empathe, je m'en suis déjà rendue compte. Et elle pouvait s'avérer une précieuse alliée.

- Je suis pas sûr de comprendre... J'ai même pas envie de comprendre, en fait, tu vois ? Je veux juste… être seul, soupire-t-il, soudain las.

- Tu ne dois pas l'être.

- Je ne veux pas rester avec toi ! Désolé, s'excuse-t-il en se rendant compte de sa brutalité.

- Ca ira. Je peux comprendre une partie de ce que tu traverses.

- Une simple partie… J'ai plus confiance en personne, Hiroki… Heero… Bref... Tu peux comprendre, ça ? Sauf en Lexie… Enfin, j'espère… Manquerait plus qu'elle soit de mèche, elle aussi…

- Je peux t'assurer que non.

- Mouais… Je suppose que je peux te croire, puisque tu m'as dit la vérité, jusqu'à présent. Même si j'aurais vraiment préféré que ce soit toi, le menteur…

- Et moi, j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à te blesser.

Duo fait quelques pas dans la chambre, évitant pour l'instant de croiser le regard d'Heero.

- Lex et moi, on est censé reprendre le travail demain... Et je dois animer le brunch, dimanche… Si ce que Miles a dit est vrai, il va me falloir quelques jours pour retrouver tous mes souvenirs… Je veux pas être un danger pour qui que ce soit…

Fidèle à lui-même, Duo, même au cœur de la tourmente, pense aux autres avant sa propre personne.

- J'ai une solution, si t'es d'accord pour l'entendre.

Duo pousse un nouveau soupir en s'appuyant contre le mur, acceptant enfin de le regarder.

- Au point où j'en suis...

- Je t'ai dit que nous étions plusieurs à t'avoir cherché.

- Oui.

- Certains, tes plus proches amis, sont venus te voir la semaine dernière.

- T'as dû bien t'amuser, encore une fois !

- A _aucun moment_, je ne me suis moqué de toi, Duo, réplique Heero d'un ton ferme qui l'interpelle. Tu leur as simplement tellement manqué qu'ils ont eu besoin de voir par eux-mêmes que c'était réel, que tu étais bien vivant. J'ai eu l'espoir que ça réveille tes souvenirs, mais tu les as traités comme tes autres clients.

- C'était la semaine dernière, tu dis ?

- Hn, répond-il en prenant son portefeuille pour en sortir la photo qu'il a montré à Lexie. D'abord Wufei, précise-t-il en le pointant de l'index, puis Trowa et Quatre, ensemble.

Duo regarde longuement le cliché, s'arrêtant sur chacun des visages, reconnaissant les personnes désignées et se souvenant de leur passage – et même des livres demandés.

Il s'attarde sur lui-même, son coude posé sur l'épaule du chinois, son autre bras autour d'Heero, son sourire radieux, et enfin, sa natte ramenée en avant tombant jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

- J'avais les cheveux vraiment très longs, à l'époque.

Heero aurait bien sourit, si Duo n'avait pas parlé avec une telle tristesse…

- Tu en étais très fier. Des marques de shampoings t'ont même approché pour faire de toi leur égérie.

- Carrément.

- Hn. Mais tu as refusé, il y avait beaucoup à faire pour assurer la Paix dans le monde, sur Terre et dans l'espace. Tu n'avais pas le temps de jouer les poupées, même pour faire rêver les filles, selon tes propres mots.

Duo a l'ébauche d'un sourire mais qui s'évanouit très vite, avant qu'il ne soupire et détourne les yeux de la photo.

- Quelle est ta solution ?

- Wufei est sur L5-A0207, à moins d'une journée d'ici. Il est celui qui a permis la construction de la Colonie sur le modèle de l'ancienne L5-A0206, alors il y va régulièrement. En partant dans les prochaines heures, tu pourrais y être demain soir.

- C'est un inconnu, pour moi…

- Tu vois bien qu'il ne l'est pas tant que ça, réplique Heero en désignant la photo où Duo s'appuie sur l'épaule de Wufei. Il ne laisse que peu de personnes l'approcher autant et le toucher ainsi. Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire, cependant. Mais tu peux te renseigner sur lui, c'est le Général Wufei Chang, second chef des _Preventers. _

- Même si c'est quelqu'un de bien pour le reste du monde, je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut me vouloir, à _moi_… Est-ce que je vais encore être manipulé ? La personne en qui je croyais le plus au monde… Il m'a trahi et c'est tellement douloureux… J'ai l'impression d'étouffer dès que j'écoute ses mots résonner sans ma tête, cette vérité terrible…

Sous la colère et la tristesse, Duo a bien du mal à s'exprimer.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé que tu aies à vivre cette situation, Duo.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit, mais merde, fallait y penser avant de déclencher tout ça !

Heero serre les poings mais ne se défend pas.

Duo est conscient d'être un peu dur et injuste mais il n'arrive pas à se contrôler, pour l'instant.  
La colère, la tristesse et l'amertume sont trop puissantes pour qu'il puisse rationaliser.

- J'ai plus le choix, de toute façon, je peux pas rester comme ça, soupire-t-il à nouveau. Je peux pas prendre les cachets non plus, même pour un jour de plus.

- J'aurais trouvé un moyen de t'en empêcher.

Même si sa détermination impressionne encore Duo, il soutient son regard, l'air de dire qu'il ne se laisserait pas facilement faire.

Mais il n'a pas envie d'argumenter des heures.

- T'es sûr que ton ami sera d'accord ?

- Il est notre ami à tous les deux.

- Ok... Je vais passer voir Lexie pour lui expliquer.

- De combien de temps as-tu besoin ?

- Une heure devrait suffire.

- Je me renseigne sur les navettes qui font encore escale sur L5.7 aujourd'hui et je te réserve un billet.

- C'est sympa. Tu m'enverras tout sur mon portable, s'il-te-plaît.

- Je peux te déposer au spatioport.

- Ca ira, merci, t'en as assez fait. Je veux dire, avec ta proposition et la réservation du billet, c'est déjà beaucoup, ajoute-t-il pour atténuer la dureté de sa réponse, tout en lui rendant sa poche de glace. Alors à plus tard.

- Duo…

Il se fige et serre les poings.

- Je ne suis pas habitué à être appelé comme ça…

- Désolé. Je t'ai retrouvé dans beaucoup de tes attitudes et tes réactions, ce soir.

- Alors je devais être souvent trahi, en colère et triste…

- Non. Tu étais exigeant, fort, déterminé et tu ne te laissais pas marcher sur les pieds. Peu de gens osaient me tenir tête. Ca n'a jamais été un problème pour toi.

Encore une fois, l'ombre d'un sourire effleure les lèvres de Duo, avant que son expression ne se durcisse à nouveau.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce genre de choses, pour le moment.

- Désolé.

- Que voulais-tu me dire ?

Heero va sur son ordinateur pour charger le dossier « 02 » sur une clé usb, qu'il revient lui présenter.

- Je t'avais dit que je te donnerai tous les documents nécessaires, une fois que tu aurais parlé à Miles. C'est à toi de choisir si tu souhaites connaître ton passé avant de t'en souvenir. Les éléments sont classés, tu pourras faire ton choix et ne voir que ce qui t'intéresse.

- Ai-je besoin d'être préparé ?

- Quelles que soient les zones d'ombre qu'il comporte, tu ne les as jamais laissé s'étendre au point d'avaler toute la lumière. Qui que tu sois devenu, tu restes Duo Maxwell, et tu n'as jamais hésité à faire face à la douleur et à l'obscurité.

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

Duo lui demandant une réponse brève ?  
On aura tout vu…

Mais s'il est déstabilisé, Heero n'en montre rien.

- Tu es déjà prêt.

- Ok. Merci, Hiroki. A plus tard.

- A plus tard.

Heero reste un long moment à fixer la porte, comme si elle allait se rouvrir sur un Duo tout sourire qui aurait changé d'avis.

Mais non, il lui en veut pour le moment, parce qu'il lui est impossible de rejeter la faute de sa douleur sur Milliardo seul.

Il est toujours « Miles » pour lui, son compagnon avec qui il a vécu heureux pendant cinq ans.

Et Heero reste celui qui a fait voler ça en éclat.

Duo n'est pas encore capable de faire la part des choses, quoi qu'il ait pu dire et penser, au départ. Dès lors que le mensonge et la manipulation de Miles/Milliardo sont devenus une réalité concrète et non plus une simple possibilité, Duo s'est littéralement fermé, sur la défensive, ce qui est compréhensible.

Et il rejette absolument tout ce qui pourrait le faire souffrir, indirectement ou non.

Heero espère qu'il arrivera à trouver le juste milieu entre tous ses sentiments, à clarifier toute cette situation objectivement et sans trop en pâtir, en retrouvant sa mémoire.

Et qu'il puisse lui pardonner, enfin.

Pour l'instant, Duo est à des lieues d'une quelconque idée de pardon envers qui que ce soit.

Durant tout le trajet jusque chez Lexie, il a dû refréner son envie de mettre des coups de pieds dans toutes les poubelles se situant sur sa route, contre les arbres, parcmètres et autres équipements.

Il se force cependant à se recomposer un visage plus rassurant avant de sonner à la porte.

Une bonne initiative, car c'est Keryan qui lui ouvre.

- Tonton Don' ! s'écrie-t-il en lui sautant au cou.

Duo le réceptionne et sourit avec une joie sincère, pour la première fois depuis cette dernière heure.

- Don ' ? s'inquiète Lexie en les rejoignant dans l'entrée.

Elle a dû remonter ses barrières pour contenir le flot d'émotions très intenses que lui envoie Duo, bien malgré lui.

- Salut, Lex'. Désolé de débarquer comme ça…

- Idiot… Entre, ne reste pas là. Keryan, mon chéri, va finir de manger.

- Je pourrais montrer mon grand vaisseau spatial à Tonton Don', après ?

- On verra. Retourne à la cuisine, les adultes doivent parler sérieusement.

- D'accord…

- Merci, mon grand. Promis, je viendrai voir ton vaisseau avant de partir.

La moue boudeuse du petit garçon fond et il rejoint la cuisine avec un grand sourire.

Lexie prend le bras de Duo et le conduit jusqu'au salon, où il s'assoit.

- Je te ramène quelque chose à boire, bouge pas. Tu veux manger, aussi, peut-être ?

- Non, merci, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

- Ok, j'arrive.

Elle revient avec un whisky sans glace, que Duo accepte avec plaisir.

Après une première gorgée, il commence son récit, racontant tout à sa meilleure amie, sans chercher à mettre de l'ordre dans ses propos.

Lexie recueille ses confidences en même temps que ses sentiments, sa tristesse, sa colère, sa douleur et sa frustration.

Avec douceur, elle essuie les larmes de rage qui perlent au coin de ses yeux.

- J'avais prévu de passer la soirée et la nuit à fêter nos retrouvailles, parce que je savais qu'une fois qu'on allait aborder le sujet du mensonge, les choses allaient changer. Je pensais prendre ma demi-journée, demain, pour lui parler dans la matinée. Je voulais pas qu'on soit parasité par nos sentiments, on s'est tellement manqué, on avait tellement envie l'un de l'autre… C'était pas possible de parler ce soir. Même si ça voulait dire lui cacher tout ça et faire semblant…

- C'était la meilleure chose à faire, Don', tu as pris la bonne décision.

- Pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été puni. Dès que tu triches, tu te prends le retour du bâton. Jamais j'aurais pensé que ça pouvait être… ça… Même en acceptant l'idée qu'il m'ait menti directement ou par omission, je pouvais pas imaginer qu'il ait pu me mentir et me manipuler à ce point… Et si tu l'avais vu… Pas un regret, pas une excuse, c'est comme si tout était normal… _God damn it ! _

Lexie l'entoure de son bras.

- Je suis terriblement désolée, Don'… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, dis-moi ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher tes affaires ? Tu restes ici, bien évidemment.

- Merci, Lex', mais je dois partir.

Il lui explique brièvement l'histoire des cachets, la proposition d'Hiroki et la nécessité de s'absenter.

- Tu peux faire une fermeture exceptionnelle à n'importe quel moment, pour la librairie, je suis conscient que c'est pas facile à gérer… Je suis désolé pour ça…

- Tu plaisantes ! C'est pas à toi de t'excuser, Don'. Et arrête de t'inquiéter pour la librairie ou pour moi, on va gérer. Pars faire ce que tu as à faire… Sur L5.7, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- A quelle heure part ta navette ?

Duo prend son portable et lit le mail d'Heero, reçu pendant qu'il racontait tout à Lexie.

- Dans quarante minutes.

- Ca va être juste, mais je peux déposer Keryan chez sa tante et je t'accompagne.

- Non, ça ira, Lex', c'est pas nécessaire.

- Je fais l'aller-retour, juste pour que tu ne sois pas seul dans la navette pendant plusieurs heures, dans ton état…

- Je crois que j'en ai besoin, au contraire.

- T'es sûr ? Tu me dis pas ça pour éviter que je me dérange, hein ?

- Non, promis.

- Bon… Dans ce cas, je te dépose au spatioport, au moins.

- Ok… Alors je veux bien encore un doigt de whisky, puisque je conduis pas…

Lexie acquiesce et l'embrasse, avant de se lever pour aller chercher la bouteille.

Au passage, elle demande à son fils d'aller chercher le vaisseau spatial pour le montrer à Duo.

Ce n'est qu'un moyen de détourner son attention de tout ce qui vient de lui tomber dessus, mais si ça peut permettre qu'il ne rumine pas pendant un temps, c'est suffisant.

Pendant ce temps-là, Heero a également contacté Wufei, Quatre, ainsi que Trowa.

Il attend à présent qu'ils répondent à sa demande pour une réunion d'urgence.

Trowa confirme le premier, suivi de Quatre et enfin, de Wufei.

Chacun lui demande quelques minutes pour finir ce qu'il est en train de faire et s'isoler en toute sécurité et discrétion.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvent dans un monde virtuel conçu par Heero, plus sûr que leurs communications réelles à travers différents réseaux, aussi sécurisés soient-ils par Heero lui-même.

Tandis que leurs représentations marchent au bord d'un grand lac où viennent s'abreuver divers animaux, magnifiques et sauvages, Heero leur rapporte tout ce qui s'est passé, depuis la dernière fois où ils se sont contactés.

S'ils déplorent la souffrance causée à Duo – et Heero, dans une certaine mesure - ils n'en sont pas moins soulagés de voir le dénouement proche.

Et quant à Milliardo, Heero avait fait part de ses soupçons à Trowa, la veille de son départ pour avoir un autre regard et à Wufei, pour qu'il puisse l'aider en couvrant les traces de ses déplacements les plus récents.

Trowa en avait ensuite informé Quatre à sa demande.

C'est lui qui est le plus choqué par tout ce qu'il apprend ou que Heero confirme, tant et si bien qu'il ne revient même pas sur le fait d'être le dernier au courant...

La priorité restant Duo, ils se jurent de s'occuper de Milliardo en temps et en heure.

Sans surprise, Wufei accepte de recevoir Duo et fait la promesse de ne pas le manipuler, ni chercher à influencer sa décision _« Tu me prends pour qui, Yuy, un autre Peacecraft ? »_ et ils se séparent sur ce dernier accord.

Heero s'occupe ensuite du billet de Duo, dont il lui envoie les détails, ainsi qu'à Wufei.

Il se met ensuite à faire quelques recherches.

Il apprend ainsi que l'homme qui possédait l'île sur laquelle s'est échouée Duo est mort quelques mois après que Milliardo soit venu le chercher pour l'emmener sur la colonie principale du point L5, rebaptisée depuis L6.

C'était un homme malade qui s'était retiré sur son île pour finir sa vie, c'est pourquoi Duo a pu bénéficier de très bons soins très vite : il avait avec lui d'excellents médecins et autres, sans compter l'équipement.

La chance lui a souri, certes, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Milliardo.

D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas aidé le malade à mourir plus vite, peu avant de quitter l'île, afin de protéger son secret ?

Heero se souvient d'avoir mené son enquête sur cette île, mais elle était déserte, lorsqu'il y était passé. Le domaine était entretenu par une association ayant hérité des biens du propriétaire, mais personne n'y séjournait.

Il n'avait obtenu aucun indice et était donc très vite reparti.

Non, c'est _Milliardo_ qui l'avait envoyé sur une mission urgente, dans l'espace...

Durant la première année ayant suivi le crash, c'était lui qui assignait les missions principales.  
Par la suite, il a délégué cette tâche à Wufei, en le nommant Lieutenant-Général, puis Général, et s'est retiré des sphères du commandement et de la direction générale des _Preventers._

Ce, pour mieux consolider sa vie et son mensonge, pour mieux manipuler et perdre Duo, pour mieux les égarer eux-mêmes sur de fausses pistes, pour…

Avec rage, Heero referme son ordinateur et se lève du lit.

Il prend sa veste et sort ; il est tellement en colère qu'il faut absolument qu'il l'extériorise, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il ne sait pas encore comment, mais il trouvera bien un moyen.

S'il se met à courir, il est bien capable de se retrouver à l'autre bout de la colonie ou d'en faire le tour en quelques heures à peine, deux à tout casser…

Pareil avec le vélo.

Peut-être une des nombreuses salles de sport en libre accès ?

Non, ce dont il a réellement besoin, c'est d'être dans l'espace et de voler.

Sa décision prise, il gagne le spatioport.

Son statut et son grade lui assurent de disposer d'une navette sans difficultés.

Ah ! comme il aurait aimé pouvoir piloter le Wing, à nouveau…

A l'époque, il le considérait comme une simple machine, une arme certes des plus performantes, mais rien de plus qu'un moyen de remplir ses missions.

Il n'y était pas attaché comme les autres pilotes l'avaient été à leurs gundams.  
Pourtant, il lui a souvent manqué, par la suite.

C'est bien connu, c'est lorsque l'on perd quelque chose ou quelqu'un qu'on se rend compte à quel point on y tenait.

Quoi que pour Duo, c'est différent.

Heero a toujours su que s'il devait le perdre, il serait anéanti.  
C'est aussi l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'a jamais accepté sa disparition.

Il le sentait toujours vivant, même s'il l'avait perdu, d'une certaine façon.  
Non, Heero ne l'a jamais perdu, Duo _s'est_ perdu, simplement, fortement aidé par Milliardo.

Il a été retrouvé, _Heero _l l'a retrouvé.  
Et il le ramènera, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Fort de cette nouvelle résolution, Heero prend place dans la navette individuelle qu'il a pu louer et décolle rapidement, après avoir validé ses autorisations.

En regardant les quelques navettes autour de lui, il pense à Duo, qui doit être dans un état bien pire que le sien, à cet instant, soumis à une agitation et une tempête émotionnelle que personne ne lui envierait.

Il fait entièrement confiance à Wufei pour le guider jusqu'à une certaine sérénité, même si elle ne réglera pas tout.

Mais elle lui permettra de composer avec sa douleur et les sentiments diffus de trahison, qu'il a lui-même expérimenté, à plus petite échelle.

Car quelque part, ils ont tous été trahis par Milliardo.

Heero sait qu'il n'aurait pas pu efficacement aider Duo, il est bien trop impliqué, de son point de vue autant qu'à ses yeux.

Il le reconnaît sans peine, il a du mal à gérer les sentiments qui le tenaillent et l'assaillent, depuis sa discussion avec Milliardo.

Heureusement qu'il ne l'a pas croisé sur le chemin, d'ailleurs, car dans ses conditions, vu son état général et plus particulièrement, celui de ses pensées, il aurait eu bien du mal à se retenir plus longtemps, et ce, malgré toute sa volonté.

.

.

A suivre...

.

.

* * *

Notes :

1. Du grec ancien **_mimnesko_ **(« je me rappelle »). Préfixe formateur de mots en rapport avec la mémoire.

_Merci d'avoir lu ce long chapitre, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu et apporté les réponses que certains d'entre vous attendaient. Je vous dis donc à mercredi prochain pour ceux qui le souhaitent !_

_Bonne continuation à vous._

_Lysanea_

_._


	8. Te réveiller

**Titre** : _**Never say die**_

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_: yaoi, romance, basée sur l'histoire originale  
_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Lexie et les clients  
**Rating** : T  
_**Personnages**_:_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, et d'autres  
__**Statut : **_finie

_**Notes : **__Bonjour chers lecteurs et merci pour votre présence, vos messages, votre fidélité et vos encouragements (et votre patience). _

_**Rars :  
**_**bony100clyd** : merci pour ta review et ton enthousiasme ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies autant aimé ce chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi !

**Sukida6** : merci d'avoir encore une fois pris le temps de me donner ton avis ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Heero mérite une nouvelle chance, ils la méritent tous les deux. Mais y a encore du chemin, heureusement, comme tu dis, y a de l'espoir !

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapitre huit : Te réveiller**_

**"_Les illusions perdues sont des vérités trouvées_"**

.  
.

_**.**_

_**Jeudi 14 juin AC 205  
L5-A0207**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

- _Wǎn shàng hǎo._ _Huān yíng guāng lín. _Bonsoir et bienvenue à toi.

C'est un Duo très sombre que Wufei accueille au spatioport de L5.7, en cette fin d'après-midi, une journée après que la vérité ait éclaté.

Le sourire triste, les yeux éteints, il rend poliment son salut au _Preventer_ en s'inclinant légèrement selon l'usage, avec un effort évident et touchant pour donner une meilleure image que celle qu'il a vu se refléter à quelques reprises au détour d'un couloir vitré.

- Bonsoir, Monsieur Chang, et merci de m'accueillir.

Wufei grimace.

- Dépêche-toi de retrouver la mémoire, Maxwell, car s'il fût un temps jadis où j'en ai rêvé, je sais à présent que je ne supporterai pas longtemps cette déférence à mon égard venant de toi. Et commence par laisser tomber le « Monsieur Chang », _Wufei _suffira.

- Mon nom est Donovan Leitch, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être appelé Maxwell, je suis pas sûr de répondre si…

- Je le répèterai jusqu'à ce que tu percutes, **_Maxwell_**, le coupe-t-il en prenant le chemin de la voiture. Jusqu'à ce que cela s'imprime dans ton esprit dénaturé, comme si un sculpteur serait venu lui-même graver cela entre chacun de tes neurones. Il est absolument _hors de question_ que j'utilise cette identité fabriquée de toutes pièces par Peacecraft-Merquise.

- « Peacecraft-Merquise » ? relève Duo en lui emboîtant le pas.

Il est assez impressionné par l'autorité qui se dégage naturellement de cet homme, même s'il est à deux doigts de lui rappeler qu'il n'est pas un de ses officiers.

Mais d'autres informations sont plus importantes à recueillir, alors il se concentre sur la réponse que ce Wufei Chang est en train de lui donner.

- Milliardo Peacecraft, Zechs Merquise, deux identités pour un seul homme. Il a beau prétendre ne plus être l'un et plus tout à fait l'autre, se vanter d'être Lieutenant-général et le _Preventer Wind_ uniquement, aujourd'hui, il restera toujours pour moi ces deux fortes personnalités.

- Il n'a jamais été que Miles Kraft, pour moi, soupire Duo alors qu'ils arrivent à la voiture et y prennent place.

- Tu retrouveras bientôt le souvenir de ce qu'il était, avant de te piéger. Il porte bien son nom, en tous les cas. De Peacecraft, « l'artisan de la paix », il n'a gardé à tes côtés que le « craft ». Dans ce contexte, ce terme renvoie à un de ses sens en particulier, bien que peu usité : la ruse.

Duo se mord la lèvre mais ne relève pas.

Au moins, c'est clair et posé dès le départ : ce Wufei ne compte pas ménager son cœur ni ses sentiments, il préfère y aller franco.

Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal, finalement, parce que malgré le gouffre par lequel il se sent engloutir peu à peu, Duo reste lucide et conscient qu'il a besoin d'être secoué, désenglué de ce marais de désespoir où il patauge depuis de trop nombreuses heures.

Un court silence s'installe, tandis qu'ils quittent le parking.

- Je croyais que c'était une bonne idée de venir ici, parce qu'il fallait que je m'éloigne... reprend Duo en regardant le paysage défiler. Mais finalement, j'en suis plus si sûr…

- Tu as passé de longues heures à faire le voyage jusqu'ici. Ce fut un long tête-à-tête avec toi-même, à revivre et ressasser tout ce qui s'est passé, à ruminer. Il était inévitable que tu aies des doutes, cela est tout à fait normal. Ceci étant dit, je compte bien t'en débarrasser au plus vite.

- J'imaginais seulement que je pourrais continuer de prendre les cachets et vivre ma vie, séparé de Miles, ailleurs... Après tout, des ruptures, ça arrive tous les jours, je finirai par m'en remettre.

- Le Duo Maxwell que je connaissais n'accepterait jamais de fuir la vérité en se cachant derrière des drogues.

- Je ne suis pas lui, se défend-il.

- Tu n'es pas loin, _Maxwell_. Et tu vas reprendre ta place et ta vie.

- Vous allez me forcer, si je refuse ?

- Je suis là pour te guider, mais… ne me tente pas. Peacecraft-Merquise nous a enlevé l'occasion de régler certains différents que nous avions, tous les deux, mais que je n'ai guère oublié et que je suis prêt à te rappeler sans problèmes.

Dans ces mots, qui pourraient sonner comme une menace, le rappel de conflits entre les deux hommes, Duo n'entend que la profonde amitié qui les unissait, auparavant.

Ce constat le bouleverse : il n'a jamais osé imaginer qu'il puisse avoir de tels liens avec une personne de son passé.

Et apparemment, il n'y a pas qu'avec ce Wufei qu'il a noué une si forte amitié.

Il était aimé, il était important, assez pour que sa disparition transforme leur vie et qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse se résoudre à l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir.

Comment pourrait-il volontairement garder sa mémoire verrouillée, alors qu'une partie de ce passé semble si prometteur ?

- Miles nous a enlevé beaucoup de choses…

Wufei lui jette un œil tout en se garant déjà.

- As-tu commencé à te souvenir ?

- J'ai eu quelques flashs, ces dernières heures. Mais très rapides et pas toujours très cohérents. Je veux dire, ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens, pour moi. Ca aurait pu être des bribes de rêves, si j'avais pas été réveillé.

- Nous en reparlerons, ne t'en fais pas. Le recul permet toujours de mieux apprécier les choses et de redonner à certains évènements la place qu'ils méritent.

- Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir en prendre suffisamment. Ni d'avoir la patience nécessaire que ça demande. Je suis tellement en colère, et fatigué, et frustré, aussi…

- On dit ici qu'être patient un jour de colère, c'est échapper à cent jours de chagrin.

- Alors j'ai tout intérêt à me calmer.

- L'apaisement réside en chacun de nous, Maxwell. Et je suis là pour t'aider à le trouver en toi, afin qu'il gagne ton être tout entier. Tu vas d'abord t'installer et je vais t'expliquer quelques petites choses, te présenter quelques personnes. Nous verrons ensuite comment nous organiser afin que tout se passe au mieux.

- D'accord. Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de m'aider et je suis désolé pour le dérangement.

Ils sortent de la voiture et Wufei récupère le bagage de Duo, qu'il lui tend.

- C'est ta disparition, il y a cinq ans, qui m'a dérangé toutes ces années, Maxwell. Et actuellement, cette idée que tu as évoquée de préférer retourner là-bas et vivre sous cachets…

- Je sais que c'est pas sympa, alors que vous faites tout pour m'aider…

Wufei s'approche jusqu'à bloquer Duo contre la voiture, l'air plus que menaçant.

- Il n'est pas question de sympathie à mon égard, ici, mais de l'amitié que nous nous sommes accordés, autrefois. Je te tuerai, plutôt que de te laisser retourner dans cette cage de drogues et d'illusions, aussi volontairement que tu penserais le faire. Et je n'aurais aucun mal à me débarrasser de ton corps et de toutes les traces de ton exécution. Garde bien ceci en tête.

- Okay…

- Une dernière chose, Maxwell, ajoute-t-il en se détachant de lui. Arrête de me vouvoyer. Même si j'ai rêvé que tu sois si docile avec moi, dans ce contexte, c'est comme tu avais l'habitude de dire « carrément flippant ».

Duo a un vrai sourire sincère et chaleureux, et l'espace d'une seconde, Wufei a l'impression de le retrouver comme avant, le Duo espiègle et tendrement moqueur malgré les failles béantes de son être et ses blessures peinant à cicatriser.

Mais l'impression disparaît rapidement.

Alors il invite Duo à le suivre dans sa maison pour qu'il puisse s'installer et que lui-même puisse poursuivre la mission donnée par Yuy.

Et par lui-même, bien évidemment.

.  
.

_**Le lendemain soir,  
Vendredi 15 juin AC 205  
Chez Wufei**_

.

- Merci d'avoir préparé le dîner, Maxwell.

- C'est la moindre des choses. Et puis j'adore cuisiner. J'aurais préféré me souvenir de ce que tu aimais pour te faire la surprise, plutôt que de te demander, mais tant pis !

- Ce sera pour une autre fois. Je sais que lorsque la mémoire te sera revenue, je pourrai compter sur toi pour concocter ce genre de plats, à nouveau. Et même sans te souvenir, ton curry de légumes est toujours aussi délicieux.

- Merci ! J'aime bien cuisiner pour les autres, je pense que ça vient de mon caractère. Je le faisais souvent, avant, non ? Je demande ça parce que la recette, ce soir, me paraissait facile, les gestes sont venus naturellement, alors que je ne connais pas trop ce type de plat.

- Tu cuisinais beaucoup pour nous, quand tu en avais le temps. Je dis cela, mais tu le prenais souvent, en fait, se souvient-il avec un léger sourire. Barton et moi, nous t'avons appris beaucoup de recettes et d'astuces, mais tu es rapidement devenu meilleur que nous, je le reconnais sans honte. Il y avait de la passion dans ce que tu préparais alors que pour nous, c'était simplement utile et nécessaire.

- Pour les missions, c'est ça ?

- Et la survie en général. La première fois que Yuy s'est mis aux fourneaux, on a failli annuler la mission à cause des dérèglements intestinaux que son repas a occasionnés.

Duo est surpris.

- Je croyais qu'il était le soldat parfait… ?

- Oh ! oui, et il l'est encore à ce jour. Mais _cuisinier_ parfait, c'était autre chose. Seulement parce qu'il est Heero Yuy, il a très vite rectifié ça. Aujourd'hui, si besoin, il peut concocter un véritable repas de chef plusieurs fois étoilé.

- C'est donc vrai, il peut tout faire…

- Disons qu'il est capable de beaucoup plus que le commun des mortels et de manière plus accomplie, plus aboutie, nuance Wufei tout en terminant son assiette. Malgré notre volonté, notre acharnement et tous les moyens dont nous disposions, te retrouver était à la seule portée de Yuy et uniquement de lui. Sans Peacecraft-Merquise et les nombreux obstacles sournois dont il a jalonné son parcours, il t'aurait retrouvé il y a bien longtemps.

Après un court silence uniquement troublé par le bruit du repas qui se termine, Duo repose sa fourchette.

- Je suis resté bloqué sur ce que j'ai découvert, la manipulation de Miles, la trahison, le mal de chien que ça fait… Et j'ai complètement zappé Hiroki… _Heero_, pardon. Il a dû tellement souffrir… Quand j'y pense, à l'hôtel, il aurait pu être encore plus violent avec Miles. Mais il a gardé son sang-froid.

- Par égard pour toi, Maxwell, il a retenu sa colère et les coups qu'elle n'aurait pas manqué de lui inspirer, explique Wufei tout en allant chercher le thé accompagnant le dessert qui clôt le dîner. Par le passé, je l'ai vu faire preuve d'une grande violence lorsque tu étais impliqué et tu t'en souviendras certainement très bientôt. Mais s'il juge que tu pourrais souffrir de ses actes, il est prêt à les remettre en cause, même si, pour lui, ils sont parfaitement justifiés.

- Et même s'il doit en souffrir.

De retour à table, Wufei leur sert une part de gâteau et une tasse de thé, avant de se rassoir et de répondre.

- C'est ainsi qu'il t'aime. Entièrement, sans demi-mesure et sans une once d'égoïsme. Il a fait de toi la personne la plus importante, dans sa vie, la raison-même de son existence, alors qu'il n'a longtemps vécu que pour et par les combats et les missions.

- « Je suis né avec la guerre, je ne sais faire que ça », murmure Duo, sans savoir d'où ça vient car il n'a pas de souvenirs liés.

- Oui, Maxwell, c'est ce qu'il disait souvent. Mais la guerre nous a aussi permis de nous rencontrer et dans le feu des combats, de nous lier. Pour Yuy, ce fut l'amitié avec Barton, tout d'abord, puis avec chacun d'entre nous, y compris toi. L'amour ensuite, avec et pour toi. Il a mis autant de détermination et de passion à construire et consolider votre relation qu'il n'en a mises dans la Paix.

- Et à me chercher et à me retrouver, aussi, apparemment.

- _Assurément_.

Duo soupire, puis boit une longue gorgée de thé brûlant pour tenter de faire passer la boule qu'il a dans la gorge.

- J'ai été dur avec lui, à l'hôtel, murmure-t-il en reposant sa tasse. Je ne pensais qu'à moi...

- C'est compréhensible, tu as subi un choc important en apprenant la vérité, et de l'une des pires manières qui soient. Et je suis certain que Yuy a su faire la part des choses.

- Peut-être… Sûrement, même. Il n'a pas eu l'air de m'en vouloir, au contraire, il a tout fait pour m'aider à encaisser le choc. Je pourrais l'appeler pour m'excuser, tu crois pas, il serait temps ?

- Il sera sûrement ravi de t'entendre.

- Tu m'en veux pas si j'y vais tout de suite ?

Wufei lève les yeux au plafond.

- Vas-y… Nous avons fini de dîner, après tout, tu peux prendre ta tasse de thé avec toi ou la finir après. Et c'est à moi de débarrasser, de toutes les façons.

Avec un grand sourire, Duo se lève et va chercher son portable dans sa chambre.

Mais il grimace en voyant trois messages de Milliardo en attente.

Et parce qu'il est encore Miles pour lui, parce que sa colère s'apaise un peu, même s'il se sent toujours trahi et est profondément blessé, il ne peut s'empêcher de les ouvrir et de les lire.

Leur contenu est sensiblement le même, pour chacun d'eux : il lui répète seulement qu'il l'aime, à quel point ils étaient heureux et lui rappelle une ou deux anecdotes courtes, des vœux et des mots échangés…

Bref, il veut faire jouer la corde sensible de Duo pour qu'il le comprenne, lui pardonne et certainement, le choisisse, à la fin.

Duo les efface après une infime hésitation et entre dans son répertoire pour trouver le numéro d'Heero, qu'il compose fébrilement.

- _Oui _? ne tarde-t-il pas à répondre.

- Bonsoir, Heero, c'est Donovan… Euh… Duo… Duo Maxwell… Enfin, tu as compris...

- _Hn. C'est _**toi**_._

Il ne saurait l'expliquer, mais il semble que son cœur s'est mis à battre plus vite, en entendant la réponse d'Heero.

- Pas celui que tu espères, malheureusement.

_- Pas _**encore**_._

Et de nouveau le cœur qui s'accélère…

- Oui… Je ne te dérange pas ?

_- Jamais. Est-ce que ça va ? _

- Ca se passe très bien. C'était une bonne idée, sûrement, Wufei est très gentil et… disponible.

_- Il va apprécier que tu te souviennes de lui de cette façon, quand tout sera terminé._

- Je suppose que je comprendrai à ce moment-là aussi, grimace Duo, qui a senti une certaine ironie chez Heero.

_- Certainement._

- Ok_… _Je t'appelais pour m'excuser, en fait.

_- De ?_

- J'ai pas été sympa avec toi, à l'hôtel. Je t'ai parlé durement et…

_- C'est bon, Duo, c'est normal. Je comprends._

- Je sais, Wufei m'a dit que t'avais sûrement fait la part des choses, mais c'est pas une raison pour pas m'excuser. C'est encore un peu confus dans ma tête, j'ai le cœur retourné, mais je me rends quand même compte que ce que t'as fait pour moi, c'est pas banal… Alors merci, et désolé.

_- Tu aurais fait pareil._

- Certainement.

Le « pour moi » n'a pas été prononcé, mais il flotte tout de même entre eux et cela gêne un peu Duo, qui aurait plutôt pensé à Miles : n'est-ce pas par amour qu'on est capable d'autant ?

_- Pas seulement pour l'homme que tu aimes, Duo, mais pour chacun de nous quatre. Et inversement._

Cette précision dissipe le malaise de Duo, qui se souvient aussi avoir rapidement conclu en la force des liens qui l'unissaient à Heero, Wufei, et deux autres amis.

- Apparemment, t'étais le seul à pouvoir me retrouver.

_- Les autres avaient quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Ces cinq ans sans toi m'ont prouvé que je pouvais vivre, mais pas exister. _

- C'est quoi, la différence ? demande-t-il, déjà gagné par une vive émotion.

_- Vivre, c'est être doué de vie. Exister, c'est ne pas être imaginé mais avoir une réalité. Exister, c__'est comme une force centrifuge qui pousserait vers le dehors tout ce qui remue à l'intérieur de l'être, les images, les rêveries, les projets, les fantasmes, les désirs, les obsessions._

- Je… crois que j'ai compris.

-_ Tu étais cette force centrifuge permettant de me révéler, Duo. __A ta disparition, je suis redevenu une machine douée de vie exécutant des missions. Une seule m'a permis de tenir le coup : te retrouver._

Très touché, Duo ne peut que murmurer un « merci » très ému.

Cette capacité d'Heero à l'émouvoir profondément par des mots simples, prononcés sans ferveur ni passion, mais dont on perçoit pourtant toute la force et l'intensité qu'ils portent, Duo sent qu'il en a déjà été le sujet… et la victime.

Son cœur continue à battre à un rythme très élevé, alors qu'il écoute la respiration tranquille d'Heero, à travers le téléphone.

Il éprouve soudain une irrépressible envie de le voir et…

Et de quoi ?

Le visage de « Miles » se superpose à celui d'Heero et Duo ferme fort les yeux, comme pour le chasser.

_- Excuse-moi de t'avoir mis mal à l'aise avec mes mots, Duo_, reprend Heero.

Son image envahit soudain l'esprit de Duo, qui retrouve le sourire.

- Non, c'est pas ça, je suis touché, c'est tout. Et je réalise juste que ça t'est déjà arrivé de me mettre dans cet état, en me parlant sur ce ton normal pour me dire des choses très fortes... non ?

_- Hn._

- Je ne me souviens pas de toi, encore, ni de notre rencontre, ni des guerres…

Duo se mord les lèvres et repense à sa discussion avec Wufei, en début d'après-midi, alors qu'il traversait un court moment de panique et de doutes…

_.  
- Et si ça marchait pas ? Et si mon esprit n'arrivait pas à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mes souvenirs emprisonnés ? Je me souviens de ton avertissement, Wufei, quand je t'ai dit que je pouvais continuer à prendre mes cachets et tout... Mais tu vois, je suis même plus sûr de vouloir retrouver mon passé et que ce soit possible, du coup, parce que je suis bien capable de faire une saleté de blocage…_

_- Tu dois te réveiller, Maxwell. Le plaisir peut s'appuyer sur l'illusion, mais le bonheur repose sur la vérité, tu ne le retrouveras jamais sans elle. Alors je t'en prie, _**Duo**_, réveille-toi et vois la vérité : Miles, Donovan, votre vie… cela ne peut être que si tu crois en ce que Peacecraft-Merquise t'a raconté._

_- Même si je ne le crois plus, ça ne m'aidera pas forcément à me souvenir et ça ne me fera pas me sentir mieux. Je me sens totalement perdu, je pense pas que tu puisses comprendre ça..._

_- Je n'ai pas cette prétention. Je sais seulement que se mentir à soi-même est le meilleur moyen de ne jamais se trouver. Et surtout, je connais ta force, _**Duo**_, je connais ton histoire et je t'ai vu faire fi de ce que la vie t'avait réservé de plus dramatique pour te relever plus fort encore. Ce, dès ton plus jeune âge._

_- Je ne demande qu'à te croire… Même si j'ai du mal à imaginer que cette personne dont tu parles, c'est moi…_

_- C'est le cas, il ne s'agit de nul autre que toi. Nous avons eu des vies difficiles, chacun à notre façon. Pourtant, tu es la seule personne au monde pour qui j'éprouve une si grande admiration et un si grand respect et bien que je ne te l'aie jamais dit, aucun de nous n'a jamais prétendu l'ignorer. Rappelle-toi de qui tu es, ce pour quoi tu te bats et t'es toujours battu, tes valeurs si rares, aujourd'hui, et tu trouveras toujours un chemin. Ou souviens-toi de nous, t'en désignant un, lorsque tu perdais pieds et le reconnaissais avec courage et humilité, et t'accompagnant jusqu'à ce que tu puisses le parcourir seul, sans que nous ne soyons jamais loin, cependant._

.

- _Ca viendra_, assure Heero, le ramenant au présent et à leur échange. _Tout ira bien, Duo_.

Etrangement, Duo se sent apaisé par ses mots.

L'angoisse et l'agitation qui le tenaillent depuis deux jours sont encore là, mais moins pesantes.

- Merci, Heero.

_- De rien._

- Je m'excuse aussi de pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles, depuis mon arrivée ici… Oh ! je me doute bien que t'en as eu par Wufei…

_- Et par Lexie, également. _

- Tu lui as parlé ?

- _Elle a eu la gentillesse de m'appeler à deux reprises pour me rassurer. _

_- _Elle a bien compris que tu n'aurais pas les mêmes renseignements qu'avec Wufei. Elle doit être débordée, mais elle pense quand même aux autres.

_- Hn. Elle se débrouille très bien, ne t'en fais pas pour elle. _

- Tu l'as vu ?

_- Je suis passé la voir cet après-midi pour lui proposer mon aide._

- C'est très gentil de ta part, ça, merci beaucoup...

_- Cela m'occupe, tout en me permettant de rester auprès de toi, d'une certaine façon._

- Lexie doit te bombarder de questions...

_- Lorsqu'elle a le temps. Elle m'en apprend aussi beaucoup sur l'homme que tu es devenu, ici._

- J'imagine.

- _C'est une femme intelligente. Je lui fais autant confiance qu'à Wufei pour t'aider à traverser cette épreuve, Duo. Et je sais que si Wufei n'avait pas été disponible, Lexie aurait vraiment pu gérer seule le retour de ta mémoire. _

- Oui, mais simplement parce que tu n'aurais pas été loin. C'est évident, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui m'a connu avant pour me guider. J'ai de la chance que Wufei ait été là… Pas que tu n'aurais pas fait l'affaire, hein ? C'est juste que ça faisait peut-être beaucoup pour toi…

- _Honnêtement, Duo, j'étais dans un tel état le soir de ton départ que je doutais fortement de pouvoir t'aider efficacement. J'étais soulagé que Wufei soit à proximité. Mais s'il l'avait fallu, pour toi, j'aurais fait le nécessaire._

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Merci, _Heero_.

_- Merci à toi d'avoir accepté de passer cette épreuve. Quoi que tu en dises, tu aurais pu simplement couper les ponts, t'isoler, faire les choses à ta manière sans vouloir le moindre contact avec moi ou quiconque appartenant à ton passé._

- Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer autrement que par une sorte d'instinct, mais voilà, j'ai jugé presque spontanément que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Lex' m'a encouragé aussi, quand je lui ai parlé de venir ici. Et même si je suis pas rassuré, et que découvrir mon passé me fait encore un peu peur… Je sens que c'est ce que je dois faire. Alors j'irai au bout, quoi que ça me coûte.

_- Garde simplement à l'esprit que tu n'es pas seul. Qu'il s'agisse de ton passé ou de ta vie actuelle, beaucoup de personnes ne demandent qu'à t'aider._

- Je sais.

Un silence confortable s'installe durant quelques secondes, durant lesquelles ils écoutent chacun la respiration de l'autre, redessinant d'esprit et de mémoire les traits de leurs visages, ignorant que l'autre fait de même à près d'une journée de distance.

- Je vais devoir te laisser pour ne pas être trop impoli avec Wufei, que j'ai un peu planté à peine le dîner fini pour t'appeler…

_- Je suis touché._

- C'est normal... Je m'en suis pris plein la figure, mais je commence à voir plus loin que mon nombril et le bout de mon nez, et je suis pas très fier d'avoir eu si peu de considération pour toi et tes sentiments…

_- Duo…_

- Je sais, j'ai bien entendu ce que tu m'as dit, mais voilà, c'est comme ça. Je me sens quand même un peu mieux d'avoir pu m'excuser et parler avec toi.

_- C'est le principal._

- Y a pas que ça, mais c'est déjà bien. Il me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne soirée, alors.

_- A toi aussi. J'appellerai Wufei plus tard._

- D'accord. A bientôt.

_- Merci d'avoir appelé, Duo. A bientôt._

Avec difficulté, Duo coupe la communication.

Il pousse un long soupir, attend un instant que son rythme cardiaque ralentisse, puis il rejoint Wufei dans le salon.

Il le trouve en train de discuter avec une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années, peut-être, aux cheveux roux cascadant sur ses épaules, des yeux bleus légèrement étirés, quelques taches de rousseur autour d'un adorable petit nez.

- Ah désolé ! je ne voulais pas vous déranger…

- Ne sois pas ridicule, Maxwell, nous t'attendions. Voici Mariemeia Khushrenada, une amie qui nous aide à la reconstruction de la Colonie.

- Bonsoir, mademoiselle, enchanté.

- Bonsoir, Duo ! Je… Désolée, je peux pas me retenir ! s'excuse-t-elle avant de courir se blottir dans les bras de Duo.

Il la réceptionne et referme ses bras autour d'elle, un peu gêné, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.  
Heureusement, elle le relâche bien vite et s'écarte, mais garde tout de même ses mains entre les siennes.

- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, pardon, murmure-t-elle sur un ton d'excuse, en faisant aller son regard de Wufei à Duo.

- Je préfère les mecs, mais ça ne me dérange pas d'être embrassé comme ça par une jolie femme ! la rassure-t-il gentiment.

Wufei lève les yeux au plafond, alors que Mariemeia, ravie, plante deux bises, une sur chaque joue de Duo.

- Je suis tellement contente de te revoir, Duo. Je sais que tu as perdu la mémoire, mais c'est temporaire, alors je ne m'en fais pas. J'étais au nord le Colonie, et dès que j'ai pu, j'ai pris la route pour rentrer ici !

- J'en déduis qu'on se connaît bien, tous les deux.

- Bien sûr ! D'ailleurs, laisse tomber le « mademoiselle », c'est trop… bizarre, venant de toi ! Marie, ça ira, ou Mariemeia, si t'es pas encore assez à l'aise pour les surnoms. Même si tu m'en donnais plein, avant !

- Ok… Ton nom me dit quelque chose… T'as écrit un livre, y a quelques temps, non ?

- Oui… Ah ! c'est vrai, tu es libraire, maintenant, se souvient-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

- A _Middle Prussia_, sur un satellite voisin du point L6. D'habitude, je ne lis pas de biographie, mais ta présentation en quatrième de couverture m'a touché. Ton combat contre la paralysie pour remarcher, ta volonté de t'en sortir… Franchement, j'étais bluffé dès les premières pages. Une fois commencé, impossible de m'arrêter avant la fin !

- Milliardo t'a laissé la lire ? s'étonne-t-elle en jetant un œil à Wufei, qui s'est assis dans le fauteuil en face d'elle.

Duo prend donc place à côté de la jeune fille.

- Rien ne m'a interpellé là-dedans, quand j'y pense... Et puis, y avait pas de photos, non plus...

- Mais si, il y en a plusieurs ! réplique-t-elle en allant chercher le livre en question dans la bibliothèque du salon de Wufei. Regarde, dès la première page…

Duo feuillette avec étonnement le même livre qu'il a eu entre les mains, les documents photographiques en plus.

Il s'arrête sur l'un des clichés où il est assis dans le fauteuil roulant de Mariemeia, elle-même, alors âgée de huit ans, installée sur ses cuisses, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Ceci, sous le regard désapprobateur mais non moins tendre d'une femme aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux en amande qu'il ne reconnaît pas.

- Il n'est pas difficile d'imaginer que Peacecraft-Merquise ait pu faire en sorte que tu ne reçoives et commercialises qu'une version censurée. Il y avait très peu de risques que quelqu'un ne te parle de l'originale.

Duo lève des yeux empreints d'un profond désespoir vers Wufei.

- Ce qui veut dire que même dans mon réseau professionnel, j'ai été trahi ?

- Peut-être que non, Duo, nuance Mariemeia. Tu ne sais pas à quel niveau Milliardo est intervenu. Il a peut-être lui-même dupé quelqu'un….

- Je ne sais pas, soupire Duo en reposant le livre. C'est Lexie qui s'occupe des commandes de biographies ou de récits autobiographiques. Je lui en parlerai, j'ai besoin de savoir jusqu'où j'ai pu être abusé…

- C'est compréhensible.

- Et nécessaire, ajoute Wufei.

- Mais tu sais, reprend Mariemeia, même sans les photos, j'ai quand même parlé de toi en te citant, sans changer ton nom.

Duo fronce les sourcils sous la concentration.

- C'est vrai, tu évoquais un Duo Maxwell qui t'emmenait souvent faire des trucs que font les gosses, normalement. C'est ça, hein ?

- Oui ! Tu m'as rendu mon enfance, tu sais, pendant ces trois années après la guerre que j'ai déclenché.

- Que _Dekim Barton_ a déclenché, corrige Wufei.

Mariemeia lui sourit tristement, avant de porter son regard si bleu vers Duo.

Il se demande brièvement si elle a conscience de l'arme de séduction massive qu'elle possède rien qu'avec ça, alors qu'elle est déjà une jeune femme de toute beauté.

- Une n'avait pas trop le temps, même si elle faisait tout son possible pour s'occuper de moi.

Sentant sa profonde tristesse et la connaissant bien, Wufei intervient à nouveau.

- Tu l'emmenais même avec toi lors de tes missions sans danger, Maxwell, pour qu'elle puisse découvrir d'autres mondes.

- T'avais quel âge ?

- C'était entre mes neuf et onze ans.

- C'était pas dangereux ?

- Même quand j'étais encore paralysée, tu ne m'aurais jamais fait prendre le moindre risque. J'étais un peu étonnée de ton affection pour moi, au début, alors que j'étais responsable…

- De rien du tout, la coupe Wufei, une nouvelle fois. Tu as été le jouet de ton grand-père et tu as largement racheté des fautes qui n'étaient même pas les tiennes.

- C'étaient celles de ma famille… Ils étaient tous morts, c'était à moi d'en prendre la responsabilité, quel que soit mon âge. Et tu me comprends mieux que personne, Wufei Chang _du clan du Dragon_.

Wufei fait claquer sa langue mais ne relève pas.

- Si tu es devenue orpheline, c'est normal que je me sois attachée à toi, remarque Duo. J'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler, Wufei, mais j'ai des souvenirs de plus en plus nets de quand j'étais gamin et que je vivais dans la rue, avec Solo et les orphelins. Et puis y a le Père Maxwell et Sœur Helen, aussi…

- C'est une excellente nouvelle. Bientôt, ta mémoire sera complètement revenue.

- Oui…

- Ce n'est pas facile de se souvenir des gens qu'on a aimé et perdu, lui dit Mariemeia en lui prenant la main. Mais Duo, d'après ce que je sais et de tout ce que tu m'as raconté, avant, ces moments-là sont les plus douloureux de ton passé. Ensuite, ce n'est pratiquement plus que du bonheur, même pendant les guerres. Parce que vous avez tous formé une nouvelle famille et que vous avez survécu.

Touché par la gentillesse que lui témoigne la jeune femme – qui n'est en réalité qu'une adolescente, réalise soudain Duo - il presse sa main avec douceur.

- Merci, Mariemeia. J'ai compris qu'on était très proches, alors t'as dû être triste, quand j'ai disparu.

- Le même jour, vous m'avez été enlevés.

- « Vous » ?

- J'ai perdu Lady Une, qui a été une mère pour moi bien plus qu'une tutrice, après la guerre. Et toi, qui étais comme un grand frère, tu avais aussi disparu, mais pas de la même façon. Je me suis raccrochée à l'espoir qui a permis à Heero de te retrouver, et aux autres de tenir le coup. Et puis, j'ai été soutenue : Réléna, Noin, Milliardo et Wufei, beaucoup de gens ont pris soin de moi.

- Je suppose que je ne vais pas tarder à me souvenir de qui sont Noin et Réléna… Attendez, Réléna Darlian, la Vice-Ministre des Affaires Etrangères et Présidente de la Nation Unie ?

- Oui ! Tu les connais toutes les deux depuis longtemps. En plus, Réléna est…

- _Mariemeia_ ! la coupe Wufei en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler.

- Oh ! désolée… J'ai failli faire une grosse bêtise !

- Pourquoi ? veut savoir Duo.

- Il est préférable que tu te souviennes, plutôt que nous t'apprenions certaines choses que tu pourrais mal prendre, dans l'état fragmentaire actuel de ta mémoire.

Bien qu'il en soit frustré, Duo n'insiste pas.

Il a accepté les règles et les conditions en venant ici, il doit jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.  
Il sait, depuis les premières heures, que Wufei ne veut que son bien.

Même s'il ne s'explique pas cette confiance immédiate qu'il a placé en lui, il ne songe pas une seconde à la mettre en doute.

- Ok. Continue, Mariemeia… Non, attends ! Wufei, tu appelles Miles « Peacecraft-Merquise »...

- Oui, confirme Wufei.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne suffirait pas de couper Mariemeia.

L'esprit plus que vif de Duo, combiné à sa mémoire surentraînée, ne pouvait que le conduire à la conclusion qu'il aurait souhaité voir arriver plus tardivement.

- _Peacecraft_ comme Réléna Darlian _Peacecraft_, héritière du Royaume de Sank ? _Peacecraft_ comme le Prince Milliardo _Peacecraft,_ son frère ?

- Oui.

- _Holly shit_ !

- Maxwell !

- Désolé, Mariemeia.

- C'est moi qui le suis…

Duo se lève pour faire quelques pas, puis revient s'asseoir et reprend un peu de thé.

- Je disais souvent à Miles qu'il était comme un chevalier venu me sauver. Il a une sorte de noblesse naturelle, un port et un maintien que je savais ne pas devoir attribuer seulement au fait qu'il soit militaire. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

- En effet.

- Oui, c'est évident, acquiesce la jeune fille à son tour.

- Je le taquinais avec ça, parce qu'il restait discret sur ses origines. A peine m'a-t-il dit qu'il était né sur Terre, dans un royaume qui faisait partie de l'Europe du Nord, autrefois, et qu'il n'avait plus aucune famille. Un jour, je lui ai demandé s'il n'était pas le fils d'un comte ou d'un baron déchu, et il m'a répondu que peu importait qui étaient ses parents, la seule chose qui comptait, aujourd'hui, c'était qu'il était mon compagnon et l'homme que j'aimais…

- Evidemment, étant donné le mal qu'il s'est donné pour que ce soit le cas, qu'aurait-il bien pu dire d'autre ! remarque Wufei avec un petit reniflement de dédain.

Il déteste la tristesse qu'il entend dans la voix de Duo, qui s'est presque brisée aux derniers mots qu'il a prononcé.

- Je ne l'ai jamais encouragé ou montré un quelconque intérêt qu'il aurait pu interpréter ?

- _Jamais_, Maxwell, assure Wufei d'un ton catégorique n'acceptant aucune remise en cause. Tu n'avais d'yeux que pour Yuy. Peacecraft Merquise était notre supérieur hiérarchique et il a ainsi pu te désigner plusieurs fois pour le seconder au cours de missions. Cela lui permettait de passer du temps avec toi. Mais tu ne lui as jamais manifesté plus que de l'amitié. C'était plus que nous ne lui en témoignons, certes, mais tu étais ainsi, à te lier facilement aux autres.

- Et je savais qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi ?

- Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, répond-il prudemment.

- Et Hiro… _Heero_ ?

- Il ne s'en est pas confié ouvertement. Mais à une ou deux occasions, nous avons émis l'hypothèse, entre nous, qu'il se serait bien vu à sa place, à tes côtés.

- Et il a fini par la prendre…

Wufei et Mariemeia échangent un rapide regard.

- Le redoutable dragon ne l'emporte pas sur le serpent lové dans l'herbe, Maxwell.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Personne n'aurait pu empêcher Peacecraft-Merquise de faire ce qu'il a fait, car il est comme le serpent lové dans l'herbe, se cachant et attendant tranquillement l'occasion de saisir sa proie, si par hasard elle passait par là.

- Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui s'est passé, Duo, ajoute Mariemeia. Tu n'es pas responsable des sentiments que les gens ont pour toi. Si tu avais été au courant de ce que ressentait Milliardo, je pense que tu aurais été du genre à essayer de lui trouver quelqu'un, plutôt...

Duo sourit, malgré le nœud qu'il a dans l'estomac.

- Peut-être qu'on pourrait revenir à toi, Mariemeia.

- Moi ? demande-t-elle, un peu surprise par le changement de sujet.

- C'était de toi qu'on parlait, avant que je nous entraîne dans une longue digression…

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas spécialement important ou intéressant.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Continue, Mariemeia, insiste Wufei.

Ils comprennent tous la volonté de Duo de ne pas s'attarder sur les responsabilités et les sentiments des uns et des autres, qui ont conduit à cette situation.

Rien ne les empêchera plus tard d'y revenir, mais ce n'est clairement pas le moment, c'est bien trop tôt.

- D'accord… J'en étais où, déjà ? Ah ! oui, je disais donc que Noin, Réléna et Milliardo ont pris soin de moi, et Wufei aussi, à sa façon.

- Comment ça, _à ma façon_ ?

La jeune fille lui fait un clin d'œil, puis sourit à Duo.

- Il y a deux ans, il m'a proposé d'aider à la construction de L5-A0207 ou L5.7, ce qui m'a beaucoup apaisé. Et puis maintenant, tu es là ! ajoute-t-elle en entourant son cou de ses bras, dans un élan spontané.

Duo lui rend son étreinte, un peu moins gêné que la première fois.

- Je suis désolé, j'espère pouvoir me souvenir vite de toi…

- L'important est que tu te souviennes de _Yuy_. Mariemeia, laisse-le respirer.

- Tu te sens menacé, Wufei ? le taquine-t-elle.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, tu n'es qu'une enfant !

- On dirait pas…

- Merci, Duo.

- Même si tu parais plus âgée, tu n'as que 16 ans, rappelle Wufei.

- C'est pas à 14 ans qu'on se mariait, en Chine, avant ? intervient Duo. Et que toi-même tu t'es marié, non ? Je crois…

- C'est différent ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que même s'agissant du rappel de tes souvenirs, tu choisisses les pires moments inconsciemment pour me mettre dans l'embarras ! Par Nataku, tu as beau me rétorquer que tu es Donovan, je te jure que Duo Maxwell est bien quelque part là-dessous, et pas si loin que ça !

Duo et Mariemeia se regardent, puis la jeune femme éclate de rire.  
Duo, lui, se contente d'un large sourire.

Quelque part, cela attriste Wufei, qui sait bien que le Duo Maxwell qu'il connaît aurait partagé ce rire avec elle et se serait moqué tendrement de lui.

Mais comme il l'a dit, il n'est pas loin, et foi de Wufei, il le réveillera et lui permettra de reprendre sa place.

C'est la mission qui lui a été confiée et il compte bien la remplir.

- T'appelles Mariemeia par son prénom, alors que t'utilises les noms pour les autres, non ? remarque soudainement Duo.

Et il se rend immédiatement compte du froid que ses mots ont jeté dans la pièce : Mariemeia a baissé les yeux et Wufei, lui, a carrément détourné le regard.

- Je ne peux pas l'appeler ainsi.

- Mais c'est son nom…

- C'est celui de mon père, intervient la jeune fille avec ce même sourire triste que Duo juge avoir un peu trop vu, sur ses lèvres, en très peu de temps.

- Que j'ai tué.

- Dans un combat honorable, en respectant son vœu et ses règles, réplique-t-elle fermement. Je t'ai pardonné car il n'y a rien à pardonné. On en a déjà discuté, Wufei…

- Justement, inutile de continuer cette conversation.

- Désolé, j'ai mis les pieds dans le plat… s'excuse Duo. Je me souviens que t'as écrit, dans ton livre _« Mon père est mort comme il a vécu, en imposant ses choix, non par la force, mais par la séduction. »_

- Tu as une mémoire impressionnante…

- Pour un amnésique ? complète Duo en souriant à Wufei. Justement. Parce que j'ai perdu la mémoire et mon passé une fois, j'ai fait en sorte, depuis, de travailler cette partie de mon cerveau pour ne plus jamais rien oublier.

- C'est tout à ton honneur. Mais autrefois, tu avais déjà des capacités impressionnantes à ce niveau. Cela n'est pas surprenant que tu aies pu à nouveau travailler cela.

- J'en déduis que je vais sûrement pouvoir récupérer une très grande totalité de mon passé, voire l'intégralité.

- C'est fort probable.

- Nous verrons bien, conclut Duo avec une pointe d'appréhension. Je t'en prie, Mariemeia, continue.

- Ce que j'ai écrit au sujet de mon père est vrai, reprend-elle alors. Par la séduction et non par la force, Treize Khushrenada imposait ses choix et amenait les gens exactement là où il voulait qu'ils soient, à faire exactement ce qu'il attendait d'eux.

- Un peu comme Miles… _Milliardo_, grimace Duo.

- Il n'était pas son meilleur ami ni son âme damnée pour rien, acquiesce Wufei.

- Tu en as été victime aussi, Wufei. Mon père a choisi de mourir par ta main et il a fait en sorte que ça arrive.

Wufei est brusquement projeté dix ans en arrière, peu de temps avant la bataille finale et son ultime combat avec Treize…

.

_- Tu sais que l'affrontement est inévitable. Si je gagne, mon cher Wufei, je te laisserais la vie sauve. Nous cesserons ces rencontres furtives pour nous fréquenter dans les règles, jusqu'à ce que tu sois un adulte accompli. Et nous déciderons alors que faire de notre attirance mutuelle, si elle a perduré._

_- Je n'ai aucune attirance pour vous !_

_Treize rit avant de prendre sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres et y déposer un chaste baiser.  
Il la relâche face au regard peu amène de Wufei._

_- Prouve-le et gagne notre prochain duel. Pour cela, ton bras devra être fort, car la victoire ne te sera accordée que par ma mort._

_- Nataku guidera mon bras et justice sera faite ! Pour Meiran, pour mon clan et ma Colonie !_

_- Alors à très bientôt, noble fils du clan du Dragon._

_Il effleure les lèvres de Wufei d'un rapide baiser, puis quitte la pièce qui leur a si souvent servi de repaire._

.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit moi qui gagne ? murmure Wufei, en écho à ce même cri du cœur hurlé dans l'espace, au terme de ce combat s'étant achevé par la mort de Treize et donc, sa victoire.

Une victoire bien amère, qu'il n'a jamais pu considérer comme telle.

- Wufei ? le rappelle Mariemeia, sentant sa douleur et sa tristesse suinter à travers l'attitude froide et distante qu'il s'impose.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- Tu aimerais que ce soit le cas.

Wufei lève les yeux vers la jeune fille, affrontant sa ressemblance frappante avec son père, ses yeux où semblent habiter leurs deux âmes, parfois.

A moins que ce soit simplement le souvenir de ce regard qui se posait sur lui avec la même tendresse.

Une cruelle douceur qui lui déchire le cœur et l'âme de la même façon et qui lui donne l'impression que le passé et le présent se mêlent et l'emportent dans un dangereux tourbillon.

Cette fois encore, il ne se sent pas capable de supporter ni d'assumer le maelström de sentiments qui martèle sa poitrine et résonne jusque dans sa tête.

Il se lève pour briser l'échange de regards qui n'a que trop duré, se maudissant pour sa lâcheté.

- J'ai du travail, je serais dans ma chambre si vous avez besoin de moi, l'un ou l'autre.

- Ok.

Mariemeia hoche simplement la tête, les lèvres pincées.

- Si vous discutez tous les deux, sois prudente, Mariemeia, ne laisse pas échapper certaines informations qui pourraient blesser Maxwell.

- Je ferai attention.

- Bien. Bonne soirée.

- A toi aussi…

.  
.

_**Plus tard, durant la nuit.**_

.

Parce qu'il a dû se réorganiser pour accueillir Duo, Wufei a un peu plus de travail que prévu.  
Mais cela n'a aucune importance pour lui, il est plus que ravi de pouvoir participer à son réveil.

Cette nuit-là, la deuxième depuis que Duo est arrivé, il est encore sur son ordinateur à finaliser un ordre de mission et le choix de l'équipe à qui la confier, lorsqu'il entend les lattes du plancher grincer.

C'est extrêmement léger, mais Wufei a l'ouïe tout aussi fine, que des centaines d'explosions auxquelles il a assisté, voire échappé, n'ont absolument pas altérée.

Il tend l'oreille et traduit les différents sons qu'il perçoit en actions et mouvements.

Lorsqu'il a acquis la certitude que Duo s'est installé dans le salon, il se lève et gagne la cuisine, très doucement.

Peut-être Duo l'a-t-il entendu, il n'en sait rien.

Mais lorsqu'il le rejoint au salon, il le trouve assis dans l'un des fauteuils, les jambes ramenées contre son torse, ses bras entourant ses genoux, les yeux fixés sur l'écran d'une télé muette.

- Maxwell.

- Je m'appelle Donovan Leitch, rappelle Duo pour la énième fois depuis son arrivée.

- Non, tu t'appelles Duo Maxwell. La natte en moins n'y change rien, réplique Wufei en s'installant à ses côtés, deux tasses de lait chaud dans la main.

Duo accepte celle qu'il lui tend.

- Merci. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que j'ai allumé la télé ? Je t'ai pas réveillé, au moins ?

- Non, je terminais un cahier des charges pour une mission. Et je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais venir me voir, même dans la nuit, si tu as besoin de parler.

- Je sais, mais tu travailles beaucoup, je veux pas te déranger plus.

- Idiot. Plus tu hésites et plus les jours passent et ton séjour ici se prolonge. Si tu te sens vraiment mal à l'aise avec ce fait, tu devrais faire en sorte de te souvenir plus vite et d'en parler tout aussi rapidement.

- C'est vrai…

- Passons pour cette fois. Tu as eu des souvenirs qui t'ont réveillé ?

- Non, juste le trou béant dans ma poitrine qui siffle tellement que j'ai du mal à dormir...

- Le lait chaud t'y aidait avec efficacité, autrefois.

- Ca n'a pas changé, sourit Duo avant d'en boire une longue gorgée. Dis, pourquoi t'as parlé d'une natte, tout à l'heure ?

- Tu avais de longs cheveux que tu coiffais ainsi, avant.

- Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai vu des photos... Une très longue natte… que tu rêvais de couper avec ton sabre !

Wufei sourit en reposant sa tasse.

- Tu te souviens.

- Certaines choses me reviennent d'un coup sans que je sache vraiment d'où ça sort.

- Cela vient de ton passé et de ta vraie vie, inutile de chercher plus loin.

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé qu'elle était ou serait ma vraie vie, Wufei.

- Comme si tu pouvais reprendre ce simulacre de vie avec Peacecraft-Merquise, après ce qu'il t'a fait subir, réplique-t-il sur un claquement de langue. Certes, tu as cette grande générosité qui te fera sûrement lui pardonner stupidement. Mais je doute fortement que tu pousses la bêtise jusqu'à vivre avec lui, à nouveau. Je t'ai prévenu dès le premier jour que je ne te laisserai pas faire n'importe quoi.

- Je n'ai pas oublié. C'est compliqué, mais tu as raison. Je ne compte pas reprendre de relation avec lui… Seulement, malgré tout, je l'aime.

- Et tu lui donneras l'absolution pour cette même raison. Mais rien de plus.

- Peu importe, il n'y a pas que Miles… Je vis là-bas depuis presque cinq ans. La libraire, les clients, Lexie et tant d'autres comptent beaucoup, pour moi.

- Et nous qui t'avons cherché, espéré, attendu et qui n'avons jamais cessé de refuser ta disparition ni même ta simple absence ?

- Je… Je ne me souviens pas de ces gens dont tu me parles… Pas au point de faire le poids, explique Duo sur un ton d'excuse.

- Pour le moment, et cela peut se comprendre. Ceci étant dit, quand ta mémoire sera entièrement revenue, je doute que tu restes à _Middle Prussia_ bien longtemps.

Duo secoue la tête, puis boit une nouvelle longue gorgée de lait chaud.

- Me souvenir ne fera pas disparaître les sentiments que j'ai pour les personnes que j'ai rencontré et côtoyé ces dernières années, Wufei. J'étais vraiment heureux.

- Ta vie, ton passé plus lointain, oui, je reconnais qu'il y avait des zones d'ombres qui en auraient fait pâlir plus d'un homme courageux, répond Wufei après quelques secondes de réflexion. Elles n'étaient pas négligeables. Ce que tu as construit sur _Middle Prussia_ semble parfait, même sans faire de comparaison. Mais Maxwell, cette perfection ne te correspond pas. Ce qui a fait de toi l'homme que tu es, qui existe toujours quelque part sous cette illusion, c'est justement cette ambivalence, ce côté sombre, tes blessures et les cicatrices qu'elles ont laissées.

- Le sang sur mes mains et la responsabilité de tant de morts.

- On en a tous, rappelle Wufei, sans savoir si Duo se souvient ou s'il fait juste référence à des éléments qu'on lui aurait dits, directement. C'est pour ça que nous sommes de si bons _Preventers _et tu en étais un, aussi : nous connaissons le prix de cette Paix que le monde savoure depuis huit ans. Elle a coûté à beaucoup de gens.

- A toi aussi…

- Evidemment.

- Treize Kushrenada… se souvient Duo.

- La dernière perte que j'ai eu à subir, en effet.

- Avant, il y a eu la Colonie A0206 au point L5, où tu es né… Est-ce que c'est pour ça que t'as baptisé celle-ci L5.7 ?

- C'est plus rapide que de parler de « la Colonie A0207 au point L5 ». Pour les chinois et les sinophiles, elle porte le nom de _Shen-Long wáng guó_, _le Royaume du Dragon Spirituel_, que je lui ai donné lors de son inauguration. La Colonie principale de ce point reste L6000, abrégé en L6, mais nous sommes ici sur une Colonie secondaire aux coordonnées très proches de celle détruite par l'Alliance, il y a onze ans.

- Ca fait partie de tes pertes aussi, ça, la disparition de ta colonie d'origine et avec elle ta famille, ton clan et… Meiran… c'est ça ?

- Oui. Ta mémoire se complète de souvenirs qui sont comme des pièces de puzzles, formant ton passé.

Duo se lève et pose son verre, puis fait quelques pas.

- Je sais que j'ai perdu des gens, Wufei.

- Tu as évoqué les souvenirs de ton enfance, hier soir.

- Oui. Je me rappelle de mes années avec Solo et les orphelins, du Père Maxwell et de Sœur Helen... De la manière dont je les ai perdus et suite à la tragédie Maxwell, ma décision de me considérer comme le Dieu de la Mort… Oui, j'ai vraiment cru que je l'apportais à tous les gens que je rencontrais et aimais.

- Jusqu'à ce que tu nous rencontres et que tu comprennes que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas encore.

- Ca viendra, sois patient.

- Ce qui me dérange un peu, c'est que t'étais heureux de savoir que ce genre de choses m'est revenu, alors que ce sont des souvenirs tristes…

- Ce sont les épreuves que tu as traversé et les décisions que tu as prises qui ont fait de toi l'homme que tu es, je te le répète, Maxwell. Sans elles, tu serais un réceptacle vide. C'est d'ailleurs ce que Peacecraft-Merquise a fait de toi.

- Comment ça ?

- Il t'a vidé de tout ce qui te caractérisait – ou presque – en te privant de ton passé. Il t'a ensuite rempli de tout ce qu'il voulait que tu sois pour que tu lui appartiennes.

- Peut-on réellement aller si loin par amour ? s'interroge Duo en revenant s'asseoir à côté de Wufei.

- C'est une forme d'amour en laquelle je ne crois pas. Je comprends les raisons qui l'ont motivé et j'admire la complexité de son plan, ainsi que sa patience et son courage. Mais il s'en est pris à toi et ça, je ne lui pardonnerai _jamais_.

Duo sourit, profondément touché.

C'est la première fois qu'il entend une telle émotion dans la voix de Wufei.

- Je compte beaucoup pour toi.

- T'aurais-je proposé mon aide, si ce n'était pas le cas ?

- Non, certainement pas… Merci... _Fei_ !

Wufei grimace, même si son cœur a raté un battement.

Il a si souvent prié pour avoir l'occasion d'entendre à nouveau Duo, même si ça voulait dire avoir le droit à ces surnoms ridicules dont il n'a eu de cesse de l'affubler, depuis qu'ils se connaissent.

- Ca, t'aurait pu continuer d'oublier.

- Tu ne peux plus menacer de couper ma natte.

- Il paiera pour ça aussi.

L'absurdité et le décalage entre cette réponse et le sujet si grave et sérieux provoquent le rire de Duo, qui résonne pour la première fois depuis deux jours.

Dans un élan spontané, Wufei manque de le serrer dans ses bras.  
Mais il se reprend très vite et se lève, décidant qu'ils ont assez discuté.

- Il est tard, tu devrais aller essayer de dormir, Maxwell.

- Oui, le lait chaud m'a fait du bien. Et te parler aussi. Je sens la fatigue et le sommeil revenir.

- Alors il est temps de regagner ton lit. La journée de demain va être importante, le reste de tes souvenirs va certainement te revenir et nous devons t'y préparer.

- Comment ?

- Je t'expliquerai tout demain, après le petit-déjeuner. C'est toujours le ventre plein que tu es le plus réceptif.

- T'exagères pas un peu, là ?

- A peine.

- Mouais…

Ils échangent un sourire complice, qui soulage Wufei mais le gêne aussi quelque peu, car il se sent très ému.

- Merci beaucoup, Wufei.

- Je t'en prie. Une dernière chose, Maxwell, un dernier conseil pour la nuit : accepte ce que tu es. Comme tout un chacun, tu es unique et tu as un rôle à jouer, ici. Ne perds pas ton temps à rêver d'une vie qui n'est pas la tienne, tu t'épuises inutilement et tu as besoin de garder tes forces. Applique-toi à faire ce que tu dois faire et alors, vraiment, tu connaitras le bonheur. L'authentique, pas celui née d'une illusion et de mensonges.

Duo hoche simplement la tête.

-_Wǎn ān_, _Duo_. _(Bonne nuit, Duo.)_

- _Wǎn ān_, Wufei. Et encore merci pour tout.

- L'heure des remerciements n'a pas encore sonné.

Wufei presse l'épaule de Duo un court instant, échangeant un long regard avec lui, le retrouvant presque mais pas encore totalement.

C'est terriblement frustrant de le savoir là, quelque part, si proche, mais de ne pouvoir l'atteindre encore.

Lui, d'ordinaire un modèle de patience, voit la sienne mise à rude épreuve, alors qu'elle a été sacrément éprouvée durant cinq ans.

C'est bien connu, c'est lorsqu'on touche au but que les dernières secondes ou les derniers mètres paraissent interminables…

Duo lui fait un dernier signe après avoir éteint la télé et retourne dans sa chambre.

Wufei dépose leurs deux verres dans le lave-vaisselle, avant de gagner son lit, délaissant l'ordinateur qui a fini par s'éteindre : il verra ça le lendemain.

Un verre d'eau plus tard, alors qu'il est confortablement installé sous ses draps, il entend de nouveau les lattes très légèrement grincer, puis sa porte s'ouvrir.

- Wufei ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Prenant ça pour une autorisation d'entrer, une silhouette se glisse dans la chambre et referme la porte.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors j'allais descendre, mais je vous ai entendu et je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger.

- Donc tu t'es assise sur les marches pour nous écouter, conclut Wufei sur un ton de reproche, tout en se redressant pour allumer la veilleuse.

- Je suis une vilaine fille.

- Arrête ça et retourne te coucher.

Nullement impressionnée par son ton autoritaire et sec, Mariemeia, vêtue seulement d'un grand t-shirt arrivant à mi-cuisses, vient s'asseoir au bord du lit, le faisant remonter un peu plus haut.

Wufei s'oblige à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- C'est difficile pour toi, je le sens bien.

- Ta présence dans ma chambre au milieu de la nuit ni changera rien.

- Tu veux peut-être en parler avec quelqu'un de moins impliqué qu'Heero ou Quatre, même Trowa…

- Je te remercie de ta sollicitude, mais tout ira bien pour moi. J'ai seulement besoin de dormir.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je te laisse tranquille. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis là, si…

- Ca, crois-moi, je ne le sais que trop bien.

Malgré la faible luminosité, Wufei voit les mâchoires de Mariemeia se crisper.  
Il referme sa main sur son poignet, alors qu'elle se lève, et le presse doucement.

- Merci, _Meia_.

Elle sourit, heureuse comme à chaque fois qu'il l'appelle ainsi, et oublie totalement ses propos un peu blessants.

Wufei la relâche, mais si lentement que ce geste a tout d'une caresse.

Il espère qu'elle ne l'a pas remarqué, mais la rougeur sur ses joues et ses yeux brillants disent tout le contraire, sans compter le regard qu'elle lui lance, en sortant de la chambre et refermant la porte derrière elle.

Le cœur battant, Wufei éteint la veilleuse et se rallonge, avec un long soupir.

Cette fille, décidément, lui fait bien trop d'effet pour leur bien à tous les deux.

.

.

A suivre...

.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! A mercredi prochain pour la suite, où Duo va continuer son chemin de croix pour retrouver sa mémoire et son passé. Bonne continuation à vous !_

_._


	9. Te soutenir

_**Titre :** **Never say die  
**_**_Source_ :** Gundam Wing AC  
**_Auteur(e)_ :** Lysanea  
**_Genre_ :** yaoi, romance, basée sur l'histoire originale  
**_Disclamer_ **: aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Lexie et les clients  
_**Rating : K+ ou T  
**_**_Personnages_ **:_ Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, Mariemeia Khushrenada et d'autres  
_**_Statut : _**finie

**_Notes de l'auteure_** : bonjour à tous et merci d'être fidèles au rendez-vous. J'espère que votre intérêt pour cette histoire est toujours présent. Je n'ai pas oublié Trowa et Quatre, pour l'instant, il n'y a que des allusions les concernant, mais vous les retrouverez au chapitre 10 (dans 15 jours, donc) et dans les suivants. Pour le moment, on se concentre sur Duo !

_**Rars :  
**_**Bony100clyd **: merci pour ta review ! comme je l'ai dit à d'autres lecteurs, Marimeia est un personnage trop peu exploité, sûrement à cause de sa différence d'âge avec les autres, mais j'aime assez l'idée de la voir faire perdre la tête à Wufei XD J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

_**Chapitre neuf : Te soutenir**_

_**.**_

_**« Même le cœur le plus pur cache en lui **_

_**un puissant démon **_

_**qu'il doit maîtriser pour que le chaos ne l'envahisse pas. » (Saiyuki)**_

.  
.

_**Le lendemain matin,  
Samedi 16 juin AC 205  
Chez Wufei**_

_**.  
.**_

- Voici ma salle de méditation. La seule pièce que je ne t'ai pas fait visiter, le premier jour.

Duo fait un tour sur lui-même, détaillant la décoration minimaliste, mais dont il sait que chaque élément à son importance.

- Ouaw ! C'est classe… Et c'est super calme !

- C'est fait pour méditer, Maxwell, pas pour prendre l'apéro.

- Je sais bien… sourit Duo à cette remarque. Ca a un sens, les couleurs, les dispositions, et tout, non ?

- Evidemment.

Wufei lui révèle quelques principes du feng shui pour expliquer pourquoi le violet – ouverture au monde des esprits – et le gris – sagesse et réflexion – dominent dans la pièce, et pourquoi l'entrée, elle, est entourée de blanc.

- C'est l'élément métal, celui de la respiration, de la structure, du lâcher-prise et de la décision. Placé ainsi, il permet de filtrer les énergies qui entrent et sortent de la pièce.

- Je croyais que toutes les salles de méditation avaient des murs blancs pour la neutralité.

- Utilisé seul ou en couleur dominante, le blanc provoque froideur et isolement, voire une certaine hostilité. Tandis qu'associé à d'autres nuances, il apporte clarté et justesse.

- Ok…

- Le noir des tables et des quelques éléments de décoration invite à l'introspection et procure un sentiment de sécurité.

- Tout est si justement pensé…

- Encore heureux ! La méditation n'est pas un jeu, mais un exercice et une pratique très difficile.

- J'en doute pas ! On se met où, alors ?

- Nous allons nous installer au centre, sur le carré jaune.

- Parce que… ?

- Parce que c'est le meilleur endroit. Quant au jaune, si c'était là ta question, c'est une couleur qui aide à aller de l'avant, c'est pourquoi elle est recommandée pour le sol. Les tables sont placées dans les coins de la pièce pour relancer la circulation du chi. N'est posé dessus que le strict minimum, ici une lampe à densité d'éclairage réglable pour l'une, trois porte-encens pour l'autre, un bouddha pour chacune de celles placées de part et d'autre de l'autel en bois, supportant le plus grand, en bronze. La fontaine est posée au pied de celui-ci. Son chant, ainsi que le fait que la salle soit elle-même ouverte sur l'extérieur, nous dispense d'un quelconque accompagnement musical. Il suffit de se concentrer pour entendre la nature soutenir notre effort mental. D'autres questions, Maxwell ?

Il a préféré tout expliquer plutôt que de voir Duo se déconcentrer à cause d'un élément l'intriguant particulièrement dans l'agencement de la pièce.

- Euh… non, c'est parfait, merci pour tes précisions. Si tu juges que je sais tout ce que j'ai à savoir, on peut commencer…

- Bien. Dans une salle de méditation, il y a quelques règles à respecter. Premièrement, on se déplace toujours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Replace tes mains comme je t'ai montré et suis-moi.

Duo obéit docilement et cale son pas à celui de Wufei, qu'il suit jusqu'aux coussins placés dans le carré jaune, l'imitant aussi lorsqu'il s'incline devant le sien, les mains jointes, avant d'y prendre place.

- J'ai pensé que tu serais mieux installé sur des funzen, la position du lotus est plus facilement tenable grâce à leur forme en demi-lune.

- Ca a l'air stable, oui.

- Tu te tiens bien, ton corps se souvient certainement.

- C'est une position que j'apprécie particulièrement, parce que tu peux vraiment échanger avec ton partenaire, face à face… Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a, c'est quoi cette tête ?

- Je ne faisais pas référence au Kâma-Sûtra, mais à ta pratique du _zazen_, avec moi, Maxwell… soupire-t-il en levant les yeux au plafond.

- Désolé… Mais c'est pas de ma faute si c'est la même position !

- La méditation est l'une des bases du Kâma-Sûtra.

- Ils ont médité pour déterminer les meilleures positions ? Ok, j'me tais, j'dis plus rien ! J'ai pas offensé Bouddha ou qui que ce soit, hein ? demande-t-il sérieusement en jetant un œil à la grande statue face à lui.

Wufei ne peut empêcher un léger sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

- Je te retrouve dans cette attitude, je sais que tu n'es plus très loin.

- Je me sens pas différend, pourtant.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te côtoyer, alors que tu étais cet autre, je ne peux donc pas préciser à quel point tu es resté le Duo Maxwell que je connaissais. Tu auras donc toi-même à le déterminer, une fois que ta mémoire te sera entièrement revenue.

- Sûrement, oui…

Wufei hoche la tête.

- Peut-on commencer où tu souhaites me demander autre chose ? N'hésite pas, nous ne sommes pas pressés. Une fois que la méditation aura commencé, nous ne pourrons pas l'interrompre. Alors réfléchis bien.

- C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment faire…

- Je vais te guider, je suis là pour ça.

- Ok.

- Bien, dans un premier temps, avant de commencer la méditation, il faut s'assurer d'être en condition : on harmonise son souffle en prenant deux ou trois longues respirations, en expirant doucement par la bouche et en inspirant par le nez. On balance ensuite son corps de droite à gauche plusieurs fois avec des mouvements d'amplitude décroissante. On termine cette petite préparation en saluant les mains jointes et on s'installe alors immédiatement en méditation.

- Ok…

- Tu n'as pas besoin que je réexplique ?

- Non, ça ira.

- Parfait. Tu dois rester tranquille durant toute la méditation, Maxwell. Si la position devient trop difficile, tu peux bouger, mais le plus silencieusement possible. Ta respiration doit également rester inaudible.

- Ok.

- A la fin de la méditation, normalement, on sonne la cloche trois fois. Mais comme nous ne sommes pas réellement en séance et que ton cas est particulier, je te laisserai le temps qu'il faudra. Si je juge que tu es depuis trop longtemps en méditation, je sonnerais.

- D'accord.

- On clôt sa séance de méditation en faisant les mêmes actes que pour la commencer, mais dans le sens inverse : la respiration, le balancement, le salut, on se lève, on salue son coussin – ne rit pas – on salue les autres personnes s'il y en a, puis on quitte la salle toujours dans le même sens, cependant, c'est l'unique différence. Ca ira ?

- Pour la forme, oui, mais pour le fond… Je dois fermer les yeux et visualiser un mur ou un arbre ?

- Tu peux effectivement avoir besoin de concentrer ton attention sur un objet, une représentation mentale, mais nous verrons cela ensuite. J'ai quelques petites choses à te dire, avant.

- Je t'écoute, grand maître zen !

Wufei ne relève pas.

Il sent bien la tentation qui habite Duo, et c'est bien pour cela qu'il a décidé de ne pas commencer la méditation de suite.

Elle ne lui serait d'aucune utilité, dans ce cas-là.

- _Il y a deux façons de se tromper : l'une est de croire ce qui n'est pas, l'autre de refuser de croire ce qui est._ La pratique de la méditation nous amène à accepter de voir ce qui est, sans rien rejeter, sans s'attacher à rien. Voir ce qui se passe, nos émotions, nos pensées, nos sensations. Ainsi une pensée reste une pensée, sans jugement négatif ou positif.

- Je crois que je comprends…

- Ton esprit doit s'ouvrir afin de pouvoir accueillir tes souvenirs, il faut donc que tu lui fasses de la place en débarrassant tes pensées des jugements que tu leur opposes. Et en y remettant bon ordre, car un esprit dispersé ne peut faire office de bon réceptacle.

- Je vois… C'est comme si on invitait des gens mais qu'on les recevait dans une maison bordélique et qu'on faisait pas attention à eux, quand ils sont là…

Wufei sourit.

- Effectivement. Tu ne prends plus tes cachets, aussi, tes souvenirs vont revenir, même si tu ne leur donnes pas envie de le faire…

- Les cartons d'invitation ont déjà été envoyés, traduit Duo en continuant son analogie.

- Oui. Aussi, pour que tout se passe bien, tu dois te préparer un minimum.

- Je ne suis pas certain de réserver un bon accueil au retour de ce passé, Wufei, avoue-t-il avec une légère grimace. Il m'effraie encore un peu, pour être honnête…

- De quoi as-tu peur, exactement ?

Duo soupire longuement.

- J'ai l'impression que Miles a vraiment merdé… Que ce que je vais découvrir sera bien pire que ce que j'ai déjà pu entendre et comprendre…

- C'est sûrement le cas, autant être franc avec toi. Tu souffres de la trahison d'un amant et d'un compagnon en qui tu avais une confiance aveugle et totale. Tu vas ajouter à cela le souvenir d'un collègue et ami grandement estimé qui n'a pas hésité très longtemps à te trahir également et à te manipuler.

- Tu me donnes vraiment envie de continuer, là, y a pas à dire, t'as les mots qui rassurent ! proteste Duo avec un sourire crispé.

- Je ne suis pas là pour te faciliter les choses, Maxwell, car je crois que c'est dans la difficulté et l'adversité que se révèlent nos capacités et que se développent nos plus grandes forces. Je dois te guider afin que tu empruntes le bon chemin, te soutenir tout le long, te relever si tu trébuches, non te mentir et te cacher des choses. Enduire la pointe de la flèche de miel ne l'empêchera jamais de s'enfoncer profondément.

- J'ai bien compris tout ça, Wufei. C'est juste que…

- Oui ?

- C'est difficile pour moi d'accepter l'idée d'avoir été si profondément trahi, même si je n'ai pas le choix si je veux pouvoir dépasser ça. Alors d'en avoir les détails…

- J'entends bien ce que tu me dis. Mais tu ne dois pas confondre ton chemin avec ta destination, Maxwell : ce n'est pas parce que celui-ci est orageux tandis que tu l'empruntes, que tu ne te diriges pas vers le soleil, en définitive.

- En gros, c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer, quoi…

- Un moment difficile et éprouvant, mais qui n'est pas appelé à durer éternellement. _Le temps fait oublier les douleurs, éteint les vengeances, apaise la colère et étouffe la haine. Alors le passé est comme s'il n'eût jamais existé_.

- Je ne demande qu'à arriver à ce résultat, tu sais. Mais cette peur, je la ressens presque comme un mur qui m'empêche d'avancer.

- Le meilleur moyen de te défaire de cette appréhension, c'est de l'intégrer comme un paramètre pour ta méditation. Mais en prenant seulement en compte le fait, non les sentiments qui s'y rattachent.

- Ca te semble sûrement facile, pour toi, mais franchement, je doute d'y arriver…

- C'est là ta première méprise, Maxwell. Tu méditais souvent, avant, et tu t'en sortais très bien. Je t'avoue avoir même été impressionné, car je ne t'imaginais pas capable de rester si calme et concentré plus de dix minutes. C'est en toi, rassure-toi, je suis certain que tu n'as rien perdu. Tu as seulement _oublié_.

Ces quelques mots, Duo comprend parfaitement qu'ils ne font pas référence seulement à sa pratique du zen, mais que leur portée est plus générale.

Etonné que ces simples mots soient parvenus à le rendre plus serein, il sourit à Wufei.

- Je n'ai rien à perdre à essayer, de toute façon.

- Ne te décourage pas même si tu n'obtiens pas de résultats tout de suite : le travail de la pensée ressemble au forage d'un puits, l'eau est trouble d'abord, puis elle se clarifie.

- D'accord.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Attends… tu restes avec moi, hein ?

- Jusqu'à ce que je te sente assez concentré pour quitter la pièce sans que cela ne t'affecte. Tu en auras conscience, mais cela ne te dérangera nullement.

- J'espère que tu n'as rien d'urgent à faire, alors.

- Maxwell, cesse immédiatement d'avoir cette attitude négative, ou tu ne pourras pas tirer profit de cette séance.

- T'as raison, désolé, soupire-t-il. Je vais me calmer, et je vais y arriver.

- Evidemment que tu vas y parvenir, quel que soit le temps que cela te demandera. Es-tu seulement conscient d'avoir conservé la position du lotus depuis le départ, alors que nous parlons depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes ? Qui pourrait le faire avec une telle facilité ? Et ne me parle pas de sexe, ces deux positions ne sont pas absolument identiques.

- C'est vrai… Avec les pieds sur les cuisses, on peut pas faire grand-chose…

- Pas au prix de nombreuses acrobaties et contorsions.

- Hein ? Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? demande-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés.

- Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment d'avoir ce genre de discussion.

- Oui, désolé, t'as raison…

- Quant à ce que je fais de mon temps, laisse-moi gérer mes priorités seuls. Tu as bien assez à faire de ton côté.

- Ok, Wufei…

- Tu te souviens comment en commence ?

- Oui, avec la respiration… C'est bon, on peut s'y mettre.

- Si tu as vraiment besoin de te concentrer sur quelque chose, regarde le signe « om », au-dessus de Bouddha, et garde-le à l'esprit. Concentre ton ouïe sur le ruissellement de l'eau de la fontaine. Ces petits éléments t'aidaient efficacement, auparavant.

- D'accord. Merci encore, Wufei.

Après avoir longuement regardé Duo pour être sûr que tout va bien, Wufei ferme les yeux et se prépare lui-même, se coupant de Duo tout en restant conscient de sa présence à ses côtés et de son état.

Lorsqu'ils sont tous deux fin prêts, il fait retentir la cloche annonçant le début réel de la méditation, avant de se remettre en position.

Le temps commence alors à s'égrainer sans avoir un quelconque impact sur les deux hommes.

Si Duo montre effectivement quelques difficultés au départ – Wufei l'entend littéralement se crisper à une ou deux reprises, sans que cela n'affecte sa propre concentration, cependant – il finit rapidement par se laisser aller et parvient à lâcher prise.

Il s'en remet à son corps, qui a gardé une mémoire bien spécifique –la mémoire procédurale - et qui épaule son esprit d'une manière inattendue, pour lui, mais clairement bienvenue.

Une heure plus tard, Wufei clôt sa méditation et se lève, sans perturber Duo a un seul instant, à en juger par son immobilité totale, le calme et la régularité de sa respiration.

En silence, il quitte la pièce et retrouve Mariemeia dans la cuisine, qu'il salue rapidement.

Au sortir d'une méditation, il est toujours tellement réceptif à ce qui l'entoure qu'il a généralement du mal à rester trop proche de sa jeune protégée et amie.

Mais grâce à la maîtrise renforcée de ses émotions, rien, chez lui ne témoigne de cette difficulté.

Seulement la fille de Treize a hérité de beaucoup des qualités de son père et elle est loin d'être dupe.

Bien qu'elle ne sache pas – ou n'ose se le demander franchement – la raison de cette attitude, elle n'a pas manqué de remarquer que le regard que Wufei pose sur elle est différent, lorsqu'il sort de la salle de méditation.

Sa manière de la regarder, aussi, tout comme la lutte engagée avec lui-même pour ne pas le faire trop souvent ni trop longuement…

- J'ai chauffé de l'eau pour mon thé, tu en veux une tasse ? lui propose-t-elle gentiment, avec ce sourire capable de faire fondre un glacier millénaire.

- Je veux bien, merci.

- Comment ça se présente, avec Duo ?

Wufei prend le temps de boire un peu d'eau avant de répondre.

- Comme je l'avais imaginé. Il s'est remis dans les bonnes conditions très rapidement.

- Et ça va marcher, l reste de ses souvenirs va revenir dès maintenant ?

- J'étais déjà persuadé que ce serait pour aujourd'hui, il ne lui reste plus grand-chose à récupérer. C'est bien la raison pour laquelle j'ai préféré l'amener à se préparer.

- A raison, reconnaît-elle en lui tendant sa tasse de thé bien chaude. Il va se remémorer les guerres, sa rencontre avec vous, avec Milliardo... Sans compter Sally et Lady Une, entre autres collègues disparus. Ca va faire beaucoup à encaisser…

- Je suis incapable de prédire dans quel état il va sortir de la salle de méditation, Mariemeia, soupire-t-il. Parce que c'est Maxwell et qu'il est l'imprévisibilité faite homme.

- Tu as raison, il est Duo Maxwell. Et c'est sûrement en tant que tel, enfin, qu'il va nous revenir, se réjouit-elle, souriant tout en penchant légèrement la tête.

Ce mouvement des plus gracieux fait glisser ses longues mèches rousses, rassemblées en queue de cheval haute, sur son épaule dénudée, capturant un bref instant le regard de Wufei.

Mais il le détourne bien vite, comme aveuglé, et se concentre sur son thé qui termine d'infuser, se perdant quelques secondes dans la contemplation du breuvage dont il suit les circonvolutions autour de la cuillère.

- Il m'a dit, ce matin, qu'il avait fini par éprouver certaines choses.

- Comment ça ? Il ressentait rien, avant ?

- Apparemment non, répond-il sans lever les yeux. Les souvenirs de son enfance lui sont revenus telles des des images, sans que cela ne suscite chez lui la moindre émotion, à part la tristesse et la compassion que n'importe qui aurait pu avoir face à ces tragédies.

- Je vois.

- Mais ce matin, il a versé des larmes en me reparlant de Solo et en revivant la tragédie de l'église Maxwell. C'est comme s'il avait d'abord revu son passé, puis qu'il le rejouait, à présent. C'est très étrange. Si seulement Sally était encore là, elle aurait pu nous guider, elle aurait su…

Il préfère s'interrompre avant que sa voix ne se brise, comme cela lui arrive encore fréquemment, malgré les années qui passent.

Il se savait proche de Sally, elle a toujours été une personne particulière pour lui.  
Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé à quel point elle lui manquerait, si elle venait à disparaître, jusqu'à ce que cela arrive réellement.

- Wufei…

- J'emporte la tasse avec moi dans mon bureau, j'ai du travail, lui dit-il en se redressant du meuble contre lequel il était appuyé, se maudissant encore une fois pour sa faiblesse.

- Je ne suis pas Sally, mais je crois reconnaître le phénomène que tu me décris, insiste-t-elle en se levant à son tour.

Plutôt que de tenter de le réconforter par des mots vains qui le feraient se braquer plus qu'autre chose, Mariemeia retient son attention sur le sujet qui les occupe principalement.

- Un phénomène ? relève Wufei, chassant ses souvenirs pour revenir au présent et la regardant enfin dans les yeux.

- Oui. Ca me fait penser au syndrome de Joseph Capgras, mais en beaucoup moins prononcé.

- Qu'est-ce ? J'ai étudié beaucoup de choses, mais je ne suis pas aussi versé en médecine, je ne connais pas ce nom.

- Pour résumé, dans certains cas d'amnésies post-traumatiques, on peut observer chez quelques victimes une absence de communication entre le centre de reconnaissance des visages et la partie du cerveau qui gère les émotions. La personne, au final, reconnaît le visage sans ressentir les émotions qu'on a normalement quand on voit quelqu'un ou sa photo, ou n'importe quelle image représentant quelque chose de familier.

- C'est exactement cela.

- Les gens qui souffrent de ce syndrome ont une autre zone dans le cerveau qui s'active, pour compenser ce problème, et du coup, la personne croit avoir en face d'elle un sosie.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Comme ils reconnaissent physiquement les personnes mais n'éprouvent aucune émotion, ils sont persuadés soit qu'ils hallucinent, soit qu'on leur présente un sosie. C'est pour ça qu'on appelle aussi ce syndrome celui de _l'illusion des sosies_.

- Tu penses que cela peut arriver à Maxwell ? s'inquiète Wufei.

Ce serait bien que Duo retrouve sa mémoire et les reconnaissent tous, mais s'il doit souffrir d'un délire où il serait persuadé qu'aucun d'eux n'est celui qu'il prétend être et en pâtir, il va falloir sérieusement revoir leur refus de remettre Duo sous cachets...

- Je dirai que non, répond Mariemeia après une très courte hésitation. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il a déjà réglé le problème de communication entre ces deux parties du cerveau. Ce que tu as décrit par « voir » et « rejouer » les scènes, la seconde avec la notion de ressenti. Mais comme tu l'as si justement souligné, il s'agit de Duo, l'imprévisibilité même…

Wufei hoche la tête, rassuré malgré tout.

- Nous aviserons. Je trouvais çela bien que tu sois présente, puisque Maxwell et toi étiez proches. Mais je constate qu'ajouté à cela, tes connaissances vont aussi nous être utiles.

- Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour l'aider ! Et toi aussi. Je veux dire, pour t'aider toi, si je peux…

- Je n'en doute pas. Peux-tu garder un œil sur Maxwell et me prévenir si tu dois t'absenter, que je revienne m'assurer que tout va bien ?

- Bien sûr. J'ai pas mal de choses à taper, je vais m'installer dans le jardin, je verrai bien la salle de méditation de là-bas.

- Merci.

- Ca va aller, Wufei ?

- Evidemment. Merci pour tes éclaircissements.

- De rien !

- A plus tard.

- A plus tard, oui.

Wufei s'apprête à sortir de la cuisine, mais il marque un arrêt sur le pas de la porte.

- Tu n'es peut-être pas Sally, mais tu as un sacré potentiel, Mariemeia, lui dit-il sans la regarder. Si ton intérêt pour la médecine se confirmait, tu ferais un excellent docteur.

- Je veux aider les gens, mais je n'ai pas encore décidé quel serait le meilleur moyen pour moi de le faire...

- Quelle que soit la voie que tu emprunteras, ce sera la bonne, car elle résultera d'un choix mûrement réfléchi. J'ai entièrement confiance en toi pour cela.

- Merci, Wufei, répond-elle, très émue. C'est en grande partie grâce à toi, tu sais…

Il lui lance un rapide regard qu'elle n'ose interpréter, avant de quitter la cuisine pour rejoindre son bureau.

Et il n'en ressort que près de deux heures plus tard.

Il retrouve une nouvelle fois Mariemeia, installée dans le jardin comme elle l'avait annoncé, et s'informe de la situation.

La jeune fille lui apprend que Duo a quitté la salle de méditation une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt pour aller chercher son ordinateur dans sa chambre, et qu'il est à présent assis au bord du bassin.

Bien sûr, Wufei l'a remarqué dès qu'il est entré dans le jardin, car l'étendue d'eau est au centre de celui-ci, donc il est difficile de ne pas le voir, ainsi que tout ce qui se trouve près de lui.

Comme l'heure du repas de midi approche, il laisse Mariemeia rejoindre la cuisine pour le préparer, comme c'est son tour et qu'elle a une idée pour faire plaisir à Duo, et il rejoint lui-même son ami le plus discrètement possible.

Il note très vite que Duo est très légèrement mais aussi très sensiblement différent : ses épaules sont basses, sa tension s'est relâchée, il est beaucoup mon raide.

Le sourire que Wufei affichait en le constatant toujours dans la position du lotus s'efface très vite, en découvrant le visage de Duo : il semble serein, pourtant, des larmes ont creusé des sillons le long de ses joues, un peu plus colorées, elles aussi.

Il s'est déjà souvenu de Solo et des orphelins décimés par le virus, il a retrouvé et revécu le souvenir de la tragédie de l'église Maxwell…

Alors qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le mettre dans un tel état ? se demande Wufei. Les guerres ? Le souvenir de Sally et de Lady Une, entre autres camarades et amis disparus ?

Duo ouvre les yeux et sourit tristement, ce qui retourne le cœur de Wufei.

Avisant le portable en veille et la clé usb connectée dessus, Wufei en déduit qu'il s'agit du dossier donné par Heero contenant toute sa vie ou presque en tant que Duo Maxwell, et il comprend.

Et le regard que Duo pose maintenant sur lui renforce cette impression qu'il n'a plus tout à fait le même homme que quelques heures plus tôt, devant lui.

Tout en lui rappelant surtout cet autre qu'il redoutait d'avoir perdu, à jamais, sans qu'il n'ait pu lui dire tant de choses ou même simplement, au revoir.

- As-tu besoin d'encore un peu de temps, Maxwell ?

- Ca ira… _Fei_.

Duo l'a déjà appelé ainsi, mais avec une hésitation qu'il n'a plus, à présent, et qui confirme son impression première.

Wufei sourit et Duo craque : il se lève sans tenir compte de la raideur de ses jambes et l'entraîne dans une puissante accolade.

Ce qui fait abandonner toute retenue au Général des _Preventers_, qui referme ses bras autour de son ami retrouvé.

- Bon retour parmi nous,_** Duo**_, murmure-t-il sans parvenir à cacher son émotion.

- Je n'ai sûrement pas encore tout récupéré, mais j'en sais suffisamment pour me sentir effectivement comme si j'étais en route pour chez moi, soupire Duo alors qu'ils reprennent une certaine distance. Et je reviens de loin, de très loin…

- L'important, c'est que tu sois revenu. Comment te sens-tu, mon ami ?

Duo ferme les yeux un court instant, les mâchoires et les poings serrés.

- Je suis tellement, _tellement _en rogne, Wufei ! J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser… C'est bizarre, parce que la méditation m'avait plongé dans un état de calme et d'apaisement que je ne ressentais plus, depuis plusieurs jours…

- Elle avait pour but de te détendre et de te préparer à accueillir tes souvenirs, non à gérer ceux-ci et les sentiments qu'ils allaient inévitablement t'inspirer.

- Oui, puisque j'étais censé me débarrasser de tout jugement sur mes pensées… Mais je m'attendais vraiment pas à avoir des émotions si violentes… J'étais déjà en colère à l'hôtel, après avoir tout entendu, plus que je ne l'avais jamais été jusque-là. Plus que _Donovan_ ne l'avait jamais été, je veux dire…

- J'ai compris.

- Là, c'est tellement… différent ! Mon cœur est serré, mes poumons, ma tête, c'est comme si tout était tordu, à l'intérieur…

- C'est qu'il ne s'agit pas de colère, uniquement, Maxwell.

- Non, c'est vrai. Je suis blessé, frustré… J'ai l'impression… C'est comme si j'avais été… Tu vois…

- Oui, mais tu dois l'exprimer clairement, quoi que cela te coûte.

- C'est comme si on m'avait forcé… et violé… Je le ressens dans tout mon corps… C'est bien au-delà de la manipulation et de la tromperie…

- En effet.

- Je comprends pas comment il a pu me faire ça… Bon sang, Wufei, ça t'a fait quoi de le savoir ? Je veux dire, il vous a trompé vous aussi, toutes ces années...

- En effet. J'ai eu besoin de très longues heures de méditation pour apaiser ma colère, car elle n'aurait pas manqué de me faire agir bêtement, au point de porter préjudice à plus de personnes et non au seul véritable sujet de celle-ci. Comme je te l'ai dit, jamais je ne lui pardonnerai de s'en être pris à toi. D'un point de vue personnel, je me sens déçu et trahi par cet homme en qui j'avais placé une confiance et un respect que je juge précieux, trop pour être accordés à n'importe qui. Mais je sais également que comparé à ce que toi tu dois vivre et éprouvé, cela ne représente qu'une particule infinitésimale.

Duo secoue la tête, les poings et les mâchoires toujours serrés.

- Je suis pas loin de le détester, mais une part de moi l'aime toujours et m'empêche de… raisonner correctement… Je peux pas faire taire complètement Donovan, tu vois ? Il se sent trahi, il a le cœur brisé, mais l'amour partagé, tout ce qu'il a vécu avec Miles, c'est là et… _Holly shit_ ! Je dis « il », alors que c'est moi…

- Une part de toi.

- Ouais, mais c'est en moi… C'est comme si y avait deux personnes… Et c'est sûrement le cas… _God damn it_ ! c'est à devenir complètement dingue !

Wufei pose une main qui se veut réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Il faut que tu te calmes, _**Duo.**_ Et que tu prennes le temps d'encaisser le choc. Tu auras à te poser certaines questions, par la suite, mais chaque étape en son temps. L'heure est à l'apaisement, même s'il est difficile de le croire possible, même si tu ne t'en sens pas capable.

Duo prend une longue inspiration, puis expire de la même façon, avant de balayer le jardin de son regard clair, à cause du soleil, mais pourtant assombri par la colère, la tristesse et la douleur.

- J'ai le meilleur environnement pour ça… Je sais pas comment j'aurais réagi, ailleurs qu'ici, sans la préparation que j'ai eu... Et je ne parle pas que d'aujourd'hui, de la salle de méditation, et tout… Non, ça a commencé dès mon arrivée. T'es le meilleur pour ça, 'Fei, Heero savait ce qu'il faisait en me confiant à toi. Merci, lui dit-il en pressant son bras un court instant, avant que Wufei ne retire sa main toujours posée sur son épaule.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, l'heure des remerciements n'est pas encore là. Parle-moi plutôt de la façon dont les souvenirs te sont revenus. D'après ce que tu m'as déjà expliqué, ce n'est plus seulement des scènes revues de manière détachées, tu es impliqué, tu ressens les choses, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh ! que oui ! C'est différent de ce qui s'est passé pour la partie la plus ancienne de mon passé. J'ai vraiment senti que tout revenait doucement, ça ne s'est pas imposé brutalement comme les images de l'incendie de l'église Maxwell. C'est juste que tout était dans un joyeux désordre… Je me souvenais d'un truc, qui me renvoyait à autre chose, qui rappelait un autre souvenir… Du coup, je suis allé chercher mon portable pour consulter le dossier que m'avait donné Heero, et que j'ai pas ouvert une seule fois, jusque-là.

- Bonne initiative.

- J'ai relu tout ce qui parlait de L2 et de ce qui est arrivé, là-bas. Les versions officielles, d'abord, ensuite la mienne, celle que j'ai donné à la fin des guerres. J'ai fait pareil pour elles, j'ai commencé par lire tout ce qui avait été écrit dessus et que j'ai trouvé en faisant des recherches sur le net. Et puis j'ai pris la partie associée dans le dossier. De temps en temps, je regardais les photos… Et puis j'ai terminé par lire tout ce qui était plus perso : mon journal, quelques pages de celui de Trowa que Heero m'a scanné, les souvenirs avec moi que vous avez chacun écrit, ces dernières années… C'était pour le cas où vous me retrouveriez, hein ?

- Pas « _pour le cas_ », mais « _quand _», Maxwell. Même si je ne te cacherai pas avoir dû quelques fois évoquer la possibilité que tu aies disparu… définitivement. Il en fallait au moins un qui garde cette éventualité douloureuse, mais nécessaire, à l'esprit, où nous aurions fini par tous sombrer dans un refus de la réalité au combien dangereux.

- Je comprends. Ca ne m'étonne pas que ce soit toi qui t'en sois chargé ! Bon, ça aurait aussi pu être Trowa…

Wufei ne lui rend pas son sourire et grimace plutôt.

- Non, Barton avait bien trop à gérer de sa propre situation, malheureusement.

- Pourquoi, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

- Il n'est pas exagéré de dire que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir disparu, il y a cinq ans, Maxwell. Une partie du Barton que nous connaissions a tout simplement cessé d'être, après l'attentat contre la navette. C'est une histoire très compliquée dont nous te donnerons les détails, n'aies crainte. Mais plus tard.

- Ca me plaît pas trop, tout ça, je le sens pas du tout… Je me souviens, quand ils sont passés à la librairie, j'ai pensé qu'ils avaient l'air d'être proches, mais on aurait pas dit un couple… On en a même parlé, avec Lexie. Sur le coup, j'ai cru qu'ils étaient juste discrets, par peur des préjugés…

- J'aurais préféré. Seulement, Maxwell, il y a beaucoup à dire sur le sujet.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends aussi que c'est pas le moment de m'y pencher. Si je suis pas stable, je peux rien faire.

- Tout à fait. Donc, revenons-en à toi. Peux-tu définir et déterminer quel est le dernier souvenir que tu as, ou est-ce encore trop confus et imprécis ?

Duo secoue la tête.

- Au fur et à mesure que je parcourais le dossier, les notes persos et tout, j'ai fini par me souvenir de ce que je lisais. C'était plus une découverte, mais une sorte de confirmation. Du genre "Ah ! oui, j'me souviens de ce jour-là...", tu vois ?

- Tout à fait.

- Bon Dieu, ça fait du bien de prononcer ces mots, tu sais ? "J'me souviens"... Là, c'est Donovan qui parle...

- Maxwell aussi, à n'en point douter. Tu étais toujours présent, simplement enfermé dans une prison chimique coincé au fin fond de ton esprit.

- Oui, en y réfléchissant... Bref... Pour répondre à ta question, j'étais en train de faire quelques exercices de respiration pour sonder ma mémoire et compléter ce qui me manque, quand tu m'as rejoint. Tout est assez en ordre et clair jusqu'au Nouvel an chez Noin et Sally.

- C'était celui du 31 décembre 199. Notre dernier réveillon ensemble.

- C'est ça. Après, c'est confus, j'ai des scènes éparses qui me reviennent, mais impossible de les situer dans le temps. Je me souviens de notre installation, à Heero et moi, dans l'appartement de _Pilgrim's street_, et je crois que c'est le dernier souvenir aussi net. Au sujet de l'attentat, c'est encore le noir total… J'ai pas voulu regarder la partie du dossier d'Heero sur ça.

- C'est peut-être encore un peu tôt, oui. Tu as fait de sacré progrès en quelques heures, Maxwell, inutile de trop forcer.

- Je sais qu'il y a eu des morts… Je me suis souvenu de ce qu'a dit Marie, au sujet de Lady Une. Pour le moment, j'ai pas encore envie de découvrir quelles sont les autres pertes à déplorer, soupire-t-il avec tristesse. Je veux pouvoir pleurer leurs disparitions convenablement, pas dans le chaos actuel qu'est ma vie. Mais je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable, alors je préfère continuer de l'ignorer…

- Nous le respecterons, n'aies crainte. Tu restes maître de ce que tu veux savoir sur cette période dont tu n'as pas de souvenirs, car il est impossible qu'ils reviennent. Ces formes d'amnésies-là sont irréversibles. Même si, dans ton cas, il est difficile de le certifier.

Duo laisse échapper un petit rire sans joie, ferme le dossier, puis son portable qu'il coince sous son bras.

- C'est bien la seule chose sur laquelle j'ai un semblant de contrôle. Pour le reste, ma vie, ce que je suis devenu, tout ce qui se passe… J'ai l'impression d'avoir le cul entre deux chaises, Wufei. Entre deux vies… L'une s'est arrêtée y a cinq ans, l'autre, y a quelques jours. Je ne peux pas en reprendre une au détriment de l'autre. Je dis ça comme si c'était simplement possible ! se moque-t-il de lui-même. Merde, ça fait mal… ajoute-t-il en serrant les poings.

- Il ne peut en être autrement pour l'instant, malheureusement. Un mensonge ne peut jamais être effacé, même la vérité n'y suffit pas.

- Ca m'aurait bien arrangé !

- Je n'en doute pas. Je ne peux pas opérer de miracles, et je le regrette à cet instant. Je ne peux que te proposer d'aller déjeuner et ensuite, de discuter de tout ceci. Il faut que tout sorte, tu as besoin de te libérer de tous tes sentiments et de toutes tes pensées, avant qu'elles ne te rongent.

- C'est gentil, Wufei, mais sérieusement, j'ai pas très faim…

- Mais tu mangeras quand même, réplique-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Mariemeia est en train de préparer des _yaki-soba_, comme tu le lui as appris, tu te souviens ?

Duo réfléchit un tès court instant.

- Oui… Oui, bien sûr ! On cuisinait souvent ensemble, elle aimait bien apprendre avec moi. Je me rappelle du jour où je lui aie appris à faire des œufs marbrés au thé, elle était émerveillée comme une gosse un matin de Noël ! Alors que c'est hyper simple… C'était magique… J'adorai ces moments avec elle…

- Elle aussi. C'est pourquoi elle a continué de cuisiner, se perfectionnant, innovant à partir de ce que tu lui as appris. Ce fut une manière, pour elle, de gérer ta disparition. Elle a hâte que tu te souviennes et que tu goûtes à ses préparations. Elle s'est beaucoup entraînée et elle est aussi douée que toi, à présent.

- Les _yaki-soba_, j'me rappelle, c'est le premier plat tout simple que je lui ai appris à faire !

- Les siennes sont délicieuses. Ce ne sont plus de simples nouilles sautées mais un véritable plat de chef. Tu ne peux pas lui refuser cette dégustation, Maxwell.

- Non, c'est sûr. Dis-moi, ça ne te dérange pas de faire entrer le Japon dans ta cuisine ?

- Ces querelles ont cessé il y a bien longtemps.

- C'est vrai que ton jardin ressemble à un jardin zen japonais…

- Originellement, le jardin Zen est né en Chine, Maxwell, sous le nom de "_Chan_", où il servait tout simplement de lieu de méditation et de pratique aux moines. Quant au terme "_zen_", il est la dénomination la plus utilisée pour qualifier une pratique d'origine indienne, nommée "_Dhyana_", en sanscrit.

- Oui, je me souviens que tu m'avais expliqué, tout au début, quand tu m'apprenais à méditer… Le _Zen_ appartient au bouddhisme, mais chaque pays, chaque tradition a ses caractéristiques et ses enseignements. "_Zen", "Dhyana", "Chan_", ça renvoie au même principe, celui d'"_être au centre_", "_d'agir en étant centré_".

- Tout à fait.

- Mais les _yaki-soba_ n'a rien à voir avec la Chine, par contre… Si ?

Wufei grimace.

- Bien sûr que si, Maxwell, c'est de là qu'elles viennent. Nous les appelons _chow mein_, mais elles sont tant intégrées à la cuisine japonaise qu'on ne les connaît plus que par le nom qu'eux leur ont donné.

- Ils ont vraiment rien inventé, en fait, les nippons…

- Ils ont simplement fait en sorte de faire connaître de nombreux éléments de culture asiatique et extrême-orientale au reste du monde, non sans les avoir déjà adaptés à leur propre société.

- Tu t'énervais si souvent à propos de ça… Enfin, c'est Heero qui te faisait rager !

- Il continue, Maxwell, même si nous avons partagé beaucoup plus de moments tristes que d'instants de joie et de taquinerie, ces dernières années.

- J'ai pas de mal à le croire… Il a dû tellement souffrir… ajoute-t-il, soudain très sombre.

- Tu t'occuperas de cela plus tard, également. Il est impératif que tu retrouves un certain équilibre émotionnel avant de songer aux autres ou à ton retour.

- C'est vrai.

- Allons déjeuner, nous nous mettrons au travail ensuite.

- Ok ! accepte Duo en retrouvant le sourire, alors qu'ils se mettent en route. Même si j'ai l'estomac noué, j'ai hâte de redécouvrir ces plats que j'adorais préparer avec Marie… _Oh ! God_ ! s'arrête-t-il brusquement.

Ce qui oblige Wufei à stopper sa marche pour se tourner vers lui, légèrement inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Mariemeia…

- Qu'y-a-t-il avec Mariemeia ?

- Mais elle est sublime, Wufei ! Elle a tellement grandi, elle est devenue… _Oh God !_ Je savais qu'elle serait une belle femme, mais alors là, alors _là_…

- C'est bon, Maxwell, j'ai compris… grimace-t-il.

Cela fait un moment qu'il en a fait le constat, il n'a pas besoin de l'entendre dire et répété, alors que c'est une évidence qui lui saute aux yeux et lui retourne les entrailles chaque fois qu'il la regarde.

- Non mais c'est incroyable, quand même, qu'elle ait grandi si vite...

- Pas vraiment, quand on connaît le personnage, remarque Wufei en se remettant en route.

- Oui, c'est pas faux... Elle ressemble beaucoup à son père, en plus. Ca va, tu gères ? demande-t-il en revenant à sa hauteur.

- Ce n'est pas le propos.

- C'est juste une question… Mais si tu me réponds ça, c'est que c'est compliqué aussi. En y réfléchissant, ça ne peut que l'être…

- Nous en reparlerons, si tu y tiens, mais une autre fois, concède Wufei.

Il préfère ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet avec la demoiselle en question à proximité, et aimerait même le clore avant de la retrouver.

- Ok, je veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

- C'est inhabituel.

- Après tout ce que t'as fait pour moi, je vais te laisser un peu tranquille avant de reprendre nos bonnes vieilles querelles, comme avant ! Ca t'a sûrement manqué.

- Tu n'imagines point combien les journées étaient ennuyeuses, sans toi, confirme-t-il en tirant légèrement sur la queue de cheval de Duo.

- _Outch_ ! proteste-t-il en souriant, avant de donner un coup de poing sur l'épaule de Wufei.

Il ne réplique pas, car ils sont rentrés et ont gagné la cuisine pour se laver les mains.  
Il observe Duo à la dérobée, notant la crispation de ses mâchoires à intervalles réguliers.

Le maître de maison n'est pas dupe, il se doute bien que Duo fait son maximum pour paraître enjoué.

Non pas qu'il minimise ce qui lui arrive, il veut sûrement ne pas déranger, ne pas faire porter le poids de son bouleversement émotionnel sur d'autres épaules que les siennes.

Wufei le comprend et le reconnaît bien là, à tenter de cacher sa douleur sous ses sourires qui, même s'ils ne sont pas forcés, n'en sont pas moins empreints d'une tristesse déchirante.

Il se promet de s'en occuper après le repas.

Il ne laissera pas son ami sombrer dans la déprime et l'apitoiement sur soi, il ne pliera pas devant la tristesse et la difficulté de la situation.

Si Duo fléchit, il lui prêtera volontiers son bras, quitte à le lui arracher à moitié pour l'obliger à se redresser.

Mariemeia les accueille à l'entrée du salon, où elle a déjà préparé un petit apéritif léger.  
Duo la soulève dans ses bras et la serre un long moment contre lui, la complimentant jusqu'à la faire rougir.

Elle est si heureuse qu'elle en verse quelques larmes.

Mais elle sent, tout comme Wufei avant elle, que Duo tente de les rassurer au maximum de ses possibilités pour ne pas leur faire subir sa tristesse, sa colère et sa frustration.

Durant tout le repas, alors qu'elle se comporte comme une véritable maîtresse de maison et que Duo la taquine à ce sujet, tandis que chacun y met du sien pour alléger l'atmosphère et changer les idées de Duo, sa résistance se fissure progressivement.

Son sourire finit par se crisper, alors qu'il termine sa deuxième tasse de thé.

- Merci pour tous vos efforts, mais je vous libère, maintenant, vous n'avez pas à jouer les gardes-malade plus longtemps…

- Tu n'es pas malade, Duo ! proteste vivement Mariemeia, alors que Wufei claque sèchement sa langue contre son palais en signe de désapprobation,le regard noir.

- Façon de parler, ma grande, même si c'est quand même un peu le cas. Wufei, on discutera plus tard, si t'es toujours d'accord.

- Bien évidemment.

- Duo…

- J'ai besoin d'aller marcher un peu, il faut que je prenne l'air.

- Cela te fera le plus grand bien, reconnaît Wufei. Tu peux suivre le Sentier de l'Harmonie, il y a un accès depuis le jardin, il mène à la clairière des Trois chutes et à la Cascade de Jade. Tu pourras hurler ou te battre contre l'eau déchaînée, simplement t'asseoir et laisser les éléments gronder à ta place... Personne ne te dérangera, là-bas.

- Ok, je vais faire ça, alors, ça me semble bien.

- Tu veux être seul ? demande Mariemeia avec une note d'espoir qu'il dise non, dans la voix.

- Je préfèrerai, oui.

- T'es sûr que c'est mieux pour toi ?

- J'en ai besoin.

- Mais…

- Mariemeia, n'insiste pas, intervient Wufei en faisant un signe de la tête.

- Bon, ok.

- Merci, Maya.

Il se lève, dépose un tendre baiser sur la tempe de la jeune fille, puis presse l'épaule de Wufei un court instant, avant de sortir.

Mariemeia s'approche de la fenêtre et le regarde s'éloigner à travers le jardin, d'abord en marchant, puis en courant, ce qui l'amène à rapidement disparaître de sa vue.

- J'aimerai tellement pouvoir l'aider ! soupire-t-elle.

- Conseiller est aisé, aider est difficile. Nous faisons le maximum, tente de la rassurer Wufei en débarrassant la table. Et il le sait.

- Moi aussi. Mais même si on fait notre possible, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas assez…

- Le plus gros travail ne peut venir que de lui-même.

- J'en suis consciente, répond-elle en se détachant de la fenêtre pour l'aider à ranger. Je trouve ça tellement cruel qu'une personne aussi géniale que lui ait à subir de telles épreuves !

- C'est aussi car il est cette personne qu'il a suscité l'intérêt, la convoitise et l'amour de Peacecraft-Merquise, pas forcément dans cet ordre-là.

Mariemeia se fige un instant, puis se tourne vivement vers Wufei, assis sur un coussin de sol, à présent.

- T'es pas en train d'insinuer que c'est de sa faute ?

- Je dis seulement qu'il est ce genre d'être pour qui beaucoup d'autres seraient prêts à aller très loin.

- Milliardo n'a pas été très loin, Wufei, il a été _trop_ loin. Et ce n'est en aucun cas la faute de Duo !

- Les sentiments qu'il lui a inspiré ont en grande partie motivé ses actions.

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec toi.

- Et c'est ton droit, répond-il calmement en ouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermé en s'installant.

- Tu m'inspires des sentiments très profonds et pourtant, si je te découvrais un jour amnésique, je n'irais pas pour autant prétendre que nous sommes ensemble depuis des années et que nous vivons comme mari et femme ! Encore moins si tu es engagé dans une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre !

- C'est différent, ne mélange pas tout.

- En quoi ?

- En trop d'éléments pour les lister, répond-il calmement en se levant. As-tu prévu de sortir, cet après-midi ?

Mariemeia soupire, mais n'insiste pas.

- J'ai pratiquement fini le rapport d'enquête sur l'aménagement du quartier du Ponant. Je comptais te le rendre ce soir, explique-t-elle en croisant les bras, la mine boudeuse.

- Tu as le temps.

- Je sais, mais je n'aime pas traîner. Et plus vite ce sera bouclé, plus vite je pourrais m'occuper de celle sur le quartier du Levant.

- Je préfèrerai que tu sois accompagnée, lorsque tu iras là-bas.

- Wufei… soupire-t-elle en levant les yeux au plafond.

- Je ne t'imposerai personne, je te donne seulement mon sentiment. Je n'aurais pas le temps d'y aller avec toi, cette fois-ci.

- Je pourrais y aller demain avec Duo, s'il est d'accord, non ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Nous n'allons pas tarder à rejoindre Yuy et les autres sur _Middle Prussia_, mais ce ne sera pas avant deux ou trois jours. Tu le lui proposeras à son retour.

- Ce serait chouette de pouvoir me balader avec lui ! se réjouit-elle, sa petite contrariété déjà envolée. Et je suis sûre que ça lui fera du bien, aussi, non ?

- Certainement.

- Très bien, c'est décidé ! Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, Wufei.

- Tu es sous ma responsabilité, c'est normal. Sans compter les menaces qui pèsent sur ta personne, que nous ne pouvons négliger tant que cet anniversaire ne sera pas passé.

- Bien sûr, je le sais bien. Tu fais tout ton possible pour me protéger, malgré tout ce que tu as à faire et à gérer. C'est comme ça depuis le début, et encore plus depuis que je t'ai rejoint ici. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ça.

- Tu n'as pas à le faire, rappelle-t-il en rassemblant ses affaires, préférant ne pas s'attarder sur le sourire de Mariemeia. J'ignore combien de temps Maxwell va s'absenter, mais je vais en profiter pour me rendre au Siège, puisque tu n'as pas prévu de sortir dans l'immédiat. Je serai de retour dans une heure.

- Bien.

- Je compte sur toi pour m'appeler si nécessaire.

- Promis. Je pourrais te joindre facilement ?

- Sur mon portable, oui.

- Tu ne seras pas dans ton bureau ?

- Je dois voir Sunsea au sujet d'une mesure disciplinaire impliquant l'un de ses élèves. C'est à moi d'aller la trouver car je n'ai pas le temps de la convoquer dans mon bureau, ni même ici.

- Je vois, murmure Mariemeia en détournant les yeux. Si tu tardes, je saurais pourquoi.

- Ne commence pas.

Lu-Ann Sunsea est une collègue de Wufei, instructrice des _Preventers_ dont il partage parfois le lit.

Ce qui déplaît fortement à Mariemeia.  
Mais elle doit bien l'accepter, malheureusement.

- Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit.

- Effectivement, cela vaut mieux. A tout à l'heure, Mariemeia.

- Oui, à tout à l'heure… murmure-t-elle, les poings serrés.

Wufei hésite un court instant, puis va effleurer de ses lèvres la joue de Mariemeia en une esquisse de baiser, avant de sortir rapidement, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son visage surpris et rosissant.

Il ne veut pas entretenir l'espoir de la jeune fille que ses sentiments lui soient un jour retournés, mais il déteste par-dessus tout la blesser, et s'est toujours fait la promesse de ne jamais quitter la maison fâché ou sous son regard triste.

Même si, le temps passant, Mariemeia grandissant, cela lui coûte de plus en plus de faire comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas.

Tout à ses pensées, Wufei ne remarque pas que la jeune fille au cœur de ses interrogations s'est postée près de la fenêtre donnant sur l'entrée et qu'elle le regarde s'éloigner de son pas noble et régulier…

… la main contre sa joue exactement là où il l'a embrassé, un sourire triomphant dansant sur ses lèvres et la victoire au fond de ses yeux d'un bleu à rendre jaloux le ciel d'été.

.

.

A suivre...

.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a permis de passer un agréable moment !  
A mercredi prochain pour le dixième chapitre où Duo retourne à Middle Prussia et retrouve les autres._

_Bonne continuation !_

_._


	10. T'accueillir

_**Titre : **__**Never say die  
Source**_** :** Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_** :** Lysanea  
_**Genre**_** :** yaoi, romance, basée sur l'histoire originale  
_**Disclamer**_: aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Lexie et les clients  
_**Rating : T  
Personnages**_:_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Milliardo Peacecraft, Lexie  
__**Statut : **_finie

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : bonjour à tous et merci d'être fidèles au rendez-vous. Voici donc le chapitre attendu des retrouvailles, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

_**Rars :  
**_**Bony100clyd **: merci pour ta review et ta fidélité sur cette histoire ! tu as raison, les histoires des autres couples sont importantes dans une fic longue, c'est difficile de la centrer uniquement sur deux personnages principaux. Certains auteurs y arrivent très bien, je les respecte et les admire, même, mais moi, j'ai besoin que les autres personnages existent pour que ça semble plus réel et concret, plus crédible. Après, on est pas obligé d'autant s'attarder… Mais tu vois, le couple Trowa/Quatre, dans cette fic, c'est vous, lecteurs, qui m'avez demandé de l'exploiter et c'est cette relation que je trouve géniale, parce que la fic de départ, elle vit et évolue grâce à ces échanges. J'espère que le chapitre des retrouvailles te plaira !

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapitre dix : T'accueillir.**_

_**« L'esprit oublie toutes les souffrances quand le chagrin a des compagnons**_

_**Et**_

_**Que l'amitié le console.**_

_**W. Shakespeare**_

.

.

_**Middle Prussia, Hôtel- résidence Le Krobnitz  
Lundi 18 juin AC 205**_

.  
.

Trowa sort de la salle de bain au moment où son portable sonne, le prévenant de la réception d'un message.

Il prend le temps d'enfiler boxer, pantalon et t-shirt, avant de récupérer sa veste pour prendre son téléphone.

Quatre sort à son tour de la salle de bain et le voyant ainsi habillé, la veste à la main, il sent son cœur se serrer.

- J'ai été trop rapide, apparemment, je ne t'ai pas laissé assez de temps pour filer, remarque-t-il d'un ton amer.

Trowa lui fait face, le téléphone dans la main, qu'il lui présente et qui suffit à ce que Quatre comprenne sa méprise.

- Un message d'Heero pour nous dire que Duo et Wufei sont dans la navette, ils arriveront demain à 18h14. Mais je peux partir, si tu préfères.

- Fais comme tu veux, réplique-t-il en retirant son peignoir pour s'habiller.

Ce n'est pas totalement innocent, c'est une manière d'offrir à Trowa la possibilité de poursuivre leurs jeux commencés sous la douche.

Mais malheureusement, celui-ci n'a retenu que le ton froid et agressif de Quatre, et dans ces derniers mots, une lassitude plus qu'un appel sensuel.

Aussi repose-t-il sa veste, mais se dirige vers le mini-bar pour se servir à boire plutôt que vers Quatre pour l'empêcher de s'habiller, comme il aurait eu envie de le faire.

- Brandy ? lui propose-t-il.

Quatre se mord la lèvre, la déception lui donnant un goût amer dans la bouche.

- S'il-te-plaît, merci. Pourquoi Heero t'a-t-il envoyé un message à toi uniquement ? demande-t-il en vérifiant son propre portable. Tu sais où il est ?

- Probablement dans sa chambre. Il a dû venir frapper à la mienne mais ne m'y trouvant pas, il en a déduit que j'étais dans la tienne et n'a pas poussé jusque-là.

- Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu être sorti prendre l'air, où que sais-je, réplique Quatre en s'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils en face de celui où Trowa a pris place avec son whisky.

Il lui tend son verre, le regard perdu à travers la fenêtre vers le jour qui décline très lentement, teintant les cumulus de beau temps de rose et d'or improbables.

Oui, il serait bien allé profiter de la bise soufflant sur la côte, le soir.

- Je l'aurais prévenu, si j'étais sorti.

- Et moi ?

- Sûrement, même en doutant que cela t'intéresse, répond-il en le regardant enfin.

- Tes doutes ne sont pas justifiés, je préfère savoir où tu es, Trowa. Tu n'as pas encore eu d'amnésie, ce mois-ci, ça peut arriver à tout moment.

- Je sais. J'ai dit que ça ne t'intéressait pas de savoir où j'étais, pas que tu n'étais pas rassuré de ne pas pouvoir me localiser.

- Te _localiser _? relève-t-il en faisant tournoyer son verre. Bon sang, Trowa, ne parle pas comme si tu avais une puce greffée dans la peau !

- Ca te rendrait la tâche plus facile.

- Ne me tente pas.

- Alors on en est là, maintenant… Bien.

- C'est toi qui me cherche, je ne fais que poser de simples questions, se défend-il calmement.

- Rien n'est jamais simple avec toi, Quatre Raberba Winner.

- Tu peux parler ! réplique-t-il avec un rire sans joie.

- J'aurais dû partir, c'est évident que ma présence t'importune, soupire Trowa en se levant. Merci pour le verre. Et la douche.

- Mais je t'en prie ! Cependant, tu ne l'as pas fini.

Trowa s'arrête et revient vers la table basse pour prendre son whisky à peine entamé.

- Je l'emporte avec moi, dans ce cas, je te ramènerai le verre plus tard.

- Reste, le retient Quatre sans bouger, sans le regarder, alors qu'il a presque atteint la porte. Nous devons parler de ce que nous allons dire à Duo, demain.

Le visage de Trowa se fige, les mâchoires serrées rendant ses traits encore plus fins et tranchants.  
Il a cru un bref instant que Quatre le retenait pour d'autres raisons, pour être avec lui, malgré tout, mais non, il fait cet ultime effort pour Duo et dans cet intérêt seul.

Bien sûr, c'est important, mais il aurait voulu qu'à ce moment-là, ce ne le soit pas plus que _tout_

Comme il fait face à la porte et donc, tourne le dos à Quatre, celui-ci ne remarque rien de son changement d'expression, durant la seconde nécessaire à ce qu'il parvienne à dissimuler sa douleur, sa déception et sa tristesse derrière son masque.

Et de toute façon, Quatre a lui-même les yeux perdus dans son verre de brandy, blessé de ne pouvoir ressentir la moindre émotion chez Trowa, qui garde son cœur emmuré derrière une forteresse inébranlable.

- Je pensais qu'on en parlerait avec Heero.

- Cela nous regarde, Trowa. On voit ça _ensemble_, après on en rediscutera avec lui.

Trowa revient s'installer face à Quatre.  
Durant quelques minutes, ils sirotent leurs alcools sans un mot, se regardant à la dérobée ou plus franchement, luttant encore une fois pour ne pas prendre la parole le premier.

Tout semble matière à affrontement, entre eux, désormais, et ça les fatigue grandement.  
Si seulement ils pouvaient prendre conscience de leur méprise…

Trowa finit par se lever, à bout de patience.

- Peut-être qu'avec Heero, on avancera plus vite.

- Rassieds-toi, soupire Quatre en reposant son verre. _S'il-te-plaît_. Je ne veux pas que Duo s'inquiète, tu sais, commence-t-il dès qu'il est de nouveau installé dans le fauteuil. J'aurais aimé avoir quelque chose de rassurant à lui dire. Mais la vérité, Trowa, c'est que je ne sais même pas où on en est, toi et moi. On ne peut pas faire semblant que tout est comme avant et prétendre….

- Certainement pas, réplique vivement Trowa.

- Je sais bien ! Il est hors de question de le manipuler, il en a déjà eu assez pour toute une vie.

- Peut-être que nous n'aurons rien à dire, au final.

- Il va remarquer que les choses sont différentes. Qui ne le verrait pas ?

- Et alors ?

Quatre fronce les sourcils.

- Comment ça, _et alors_ ?

- Tu penses vraiment qu'il aura la tête à en parler ou à demander des explications ?

- Il peut attendre un meilleur moment, c'est vrai, reconnaît-il. Surtout que Wufei lui a probablement dit certaines choses.

- Il est donc inutile de s'inquiéter pour demain.

- Peut-être que non, effectivement.

Le silence s'installe, tellement lourd qu'il ne tarde pas à être oppressant.

- Est-ce qu'on est encore un couple, Trowa ? demande brusquement Quatre en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

Trowa ne répond pas tout de suite, et il est si immobile que Quatre se demande s'il l'a entendu.

C'est idiot, bien sûr qu'il l'a entendu… mais il veut sûrement faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas, pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

C'est si rares qu'ils soient si francs l'un envers l'autre, depuis quelques temps.  
Peut-être sa question était-elle trop directe.

Jugeant qu'il a assez attendu et qu'aucune réponse ne lui sera faite, il se lève pour faire quelques pas et échapper à cette tension insoutenable.

- Je ne fréquente personne en dehors de toi, finit par déclarer Trowa.

- Moi non plus.

- Est-ce que ça fait de nous un couple, ou des hommes trop occupés pour aller voir ailleurs ?

- Tu ne l'es pas tant que ça, Trowa. Et au cas où c'est cela qui te freine, tu ne me dois rien, tu sais, rappelle-t-il en revenant vers lui. Ce que j'ai fait pour toi, je continuerai de le faire, je suis heureux d'avoir encore un rôle à jouer.

- Tu es bien trop gentil, Quatre, murmure Trowa en terminant son verre.

- Tu fais de l'humour ?

Trowa laisse échapper un son qui aurait pu s'apparenter à un rire, si son visage n'était pas à ce point figé.

- Que décide-t-on pour Duo, alors ? finit-il par demander, plutôt que de répondre à Quatre.

Celui-ci dégage son front des quelques mèches encore humides qui l'encombrent, d'un gracieux mouvement de tête.

Ce qui donne une furieuse envie à Trowa de plonger ses mains dans ses cheveux pour attirer son visage vers lui et l'embrasser fougueusement, désespérément, comme un peu plus tôt sous la douche, lorsqu'il buvait ses gémissements de plaisir à même ses lèvres…

- Je suppose qu'on va essayer de ne pas avoir d'échanges trop… tendus devant lui. Tu te sens capable de ne pas m'adresser de répliques cinglantes pendant quelques heures ?

Trowa se lève lentement.

- Ne m'en donne pas l'opportunité et tout ira bien. Tu sais bien que je ne parle que si c'est nécessaire.

- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de nécessaire dans le fait de me blesser, Trowa, réplique-t-il en reprenant son verre.

Malheureusement, la brûlure de l'alcool n'a aucun effet sur la boule qu'il a dans la gorge.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche, Quatre. Tu es le seul à me faire réagir si vivement. Je suis désolé si, aujourd'hui, ça m'amène à te faire du mal.

- Tu es comme un animal blessé qui se défend par l'agressivité. Et c'est moi, le bourreau.

- Tu n'es pas responsable de tes sentiments, ni des miens, murmure-t-il en arrivant devant la porte.

Chacun pensant que l'autre n'éprouve plus rien pour lui, ils interprètent cette phrase de la pire des façons qui soient.

Quatre serre si fort son verre dans sa main qu'il n'est pas loin de le briser.  
Quant à celle de Trowa, elle menace de la même façon la poignée de la porte sur laquelle elle est refermée durement.

- Si seulement cet attentat n'avait pas eu lieu…

Trowa n'est pas du genre à parler pour ne rien dire, aussi n'ajoute-t-il rien d'inutile à cette remarque.  
De toute façon, cette conversation n'a que trop duré.

- Je vais faire un tour dans le parc. On se voit en bas avec Heero, pour le dîner.

- Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Trowa referme la porte dans un claquement sec, sans un regard pour Quatre, qui ne lui en adresse pas un seul non plus.

- Sois prudent... murmure-t-il inutilement face à une porte close.

C'est uniquement parce qu'il n'est pas chez lui et que rien ne lui appartient que le jeune héritier n'envoie pas son verre se fracasser contre un mur.

Il se laisse tomber dans son fauteuil, le regard aussi noyé de tristesse que son cœur, terminant son verre pour tenter de chasser la bile qui remonte doucement mais sûrement depuis les profondeurs de son mal-être jusqu'à sa bouche.

En se concentrant sur Duo et le fait qu'il va enfin le revoir, il parvient à retrouver le sourire et une certaine forme d'apaisement.

Oui, il va retrouver son meilleur ami, celui qu'il a si vite considéré comme un frère, et rien ne doit venir entacher cet instant tant attendu.

Rien, pas même le gâchis sans nom de sa relation avec Trowa, qu'il va devoir pourtant expliquer à un moment ou un autre.

Mais pas maintenant, pas encore.

Il va chercher son ordinateur et reprend l'un de ses dossiers pour passer le temps utilement jusqu'au dîner, plutôt que de continuer à ruminer.

.

.

_**Le lendemain en fin d'après-midi,  
Mardi 19 juin AC 205  
Middle Prussia, Spatioport Terminal C**_

_._

Wufei se tourne vers Duo.

- Prêt ?

- Et impatient ! répond-il avec un grand sourire. Merci encore pour tout, _Fei _!

- Laisse ces surnoms de côté et je me considèrerai largement remercié…

- J'crois au contraire que ça t'avait bien manqué ! réplique-t-il en l'entourant de son bras, un court instant.

- Allons-y, Maxwell, j'ai assez entendu de bêtises ! Tu es attendu, qui plus est.

Ils descendent de la navette et gagnent le terminal d'arrivée.

Heero, Trowa et Quatre sont là pour les accueillir, sans surprise.

Dès la fin de leur conversation avec Heero, le jour-même où Duo a appris la vérité sur Miles/Milliardo, Trowa et Quatre ont pris la première navette en direction du Point L6.

Wufei l'en a informé, il n'en a pas été étonné, cependant, Duo n'imaginait pas qu'il serait si ému.  
Pourtant, il sent une boule dans l'estomac et même des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- _My little angel_… murmure-t-il alors que Quatre s'avance le premier, ne tenant plus.

Il ne s'attendait pas à être accueilli de cette façon, même si Wufei les a prévenus que la mémoire de Duo était revenue dans sa quasi-totalité.

Aussi, ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes, tandis qu'il court le serrer dans ses bras, sa tête dépassant à présent de son épaule leur rappelant douloureusement le temps qui a passé.

Quatre avait remonté ses barrières et bloqué un minimum son empathie par prudence, car il savait que ce serait une véritable « séquence émotion ».

Mais son contrôle lâche complètement sans qu'il puisse simplement songer à le renforcer, et il se laisse au contraire envahir par les émotions de Duo, tout en libérant les siennes.

Leur lien, coupé brusquement cinq ans plus tôt, cherche immédiatement à se renouer : les deux moitiés abandonnées, orphelines, tronquées se retrouvent et se renouent, à cet instant, avec une force et un naturel qui ne les étonne absolument pas.

Ce qui suffit pour que les derniers lambeaux de tissus chimiques couvrant la mémoire de Duo volent en éclat et disparaissent à jamais, pulvérisés par la force de leurs sentiments.

Tout lui revient, les souvenirs qu'il a déjà retrouvé s'ajustant aux sentiments épars et aux impressions diverses qui flottaient çà et là en lui, sans savoir encore où se fixer, cherchant leurs places.

Le puzzle est complet, à présent, sa mémoire est revenue et avec elle, son passé et sa vie lui ont été rendus.

Duo serre encore plus fort Quatre contre lui, et se voit retourner son étreinte avec la même intensité.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, arrive à articuler Quatre, d'une voix rendue bien rauque par l'émotion. J'ai eu tant de mal à ne pas te sauter dessus quand je t'ai vu, à la librairie !

- Ca a dû être si difficile pour toi, _angel_…

- Peu importe, mon Duo, assure-t-il en se reculant pour le regarder. Tout est derrière nous, maintenant…

- Pas encore tout à fait, grimace Duo en se détachant de lui, le regard fixé un peu plus loin.

Parce qu'entretemps, Milliardo, qui était resté en retrait jusqu'à l'arrivée de Duo, s'est approché pour se rendre visible.

Heero et Trowa ne lui jettent même pas un simple regard.  
Quatre suit celui de Duo seulement pour comprendre ce qui se passe, puis le détourne avec dédain.  
Quant à Wufei, derrière Duo, il n'a pas cessé de lui adresser une œillade meurtrière, depuis qu'il s'est mis à découvert.

Duo le rejoint et s'arrête à une faible distance de lui.

C'est lui qui l'a informé de son retour, et qui lui a demandé de le rejoindre pour qu'enfin, il puisse tourner la page.

Durant quelques instants, perçus différemment par chacune des personnes présentes et impliquées, ils se regardent simplement en silence.

Milliardo est en civil : pantalon en lin blanc, polo cintré d'un bleu faisant ressortir celui de ses yeux, pull blanc posé sur ses épaules avec une nonchalance feinte, lunettes de soleil relevées sur sa tête, dégageant légèrement son front et découvrant son incroyable regard…

Oui, cet homme est indéniablement beau, il a une classe folle, il est diablement sexy et il sait jouer de tout cela avec une maîtrise parfaite.

Etre habillé ainsi peut être une stratégie pour rappeler à Duo l'homme avec lequel_ Donovan_ a vécu, loin du militaire que _Duo_ a toujours connu.

Ca fait son effet, Duo est réellement troublé.  
Mais il sent la présence de ses quatre amis derrière lui, surtout celle d'Heero, qui aurait dû rester son seul amour et ses poings se serrent doucement, alors que son regard s'assombrit.

Voyant cela, Milliardo fait un pas vers lui, un seul, avec un sourire indéchiffrable.

- Bonsoir, _Duo_.

Duo prend une longue inspiration et expire tout aussi longuement, avant de se décider à répondre.

- Tu m'as arraché à ma seule famille.

C'est une entrée en matière comme une autre, même si personne ne pensait que Duo commencerait comme ça.

Mais après tout, cela lui ressemble bien, de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.

Même si certains auraient préféré qu'il commence par lui mettre son poing dans la figure…

- Je n'avais pas le choix, si je voulais ma chance avec toi.

- Je ne te l'ai pas donné, parce que ça m'intéressait pas, _Milliardo_ !

- Tu n'avais pas conscience de ce que j'avais à t'offrir, alors. Or, nous avons été heureux, pendant cinq ans, Duo, tu ne peux pas le nier. Ce qui prouve…

- Quoi ? le coupe Duo, sentant la colère revenir, alors qu'il s'en était défait avec l'aide de Wufei. Que j'aurais dû quitter Heero avec qui j'étais parfaitement heureux et que j'aimais plus que tout, pour toi, qui étais un simple ami, collègue et supérieur ?

- Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas même simplement envisager cette éventualité. Il fallait que je te montre et te prouve que tu pouvais m'aimer et être heureux à mes côtés.

- En m'arrachant à ma vie, à ma seule famille et à mon seul amour ? proteste-t-il en faisant un mouvement vers ses amis. En m'ôtant le souvenir des personnes que j'ai perdu et sans qui je ne serai jamais devenu l'homme que j'étais et dont tu es tombé amoureux ? En me droguant et en me manipulant ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui aie commandité cet attentat, se défend-il calmement. J'ai simplement saisi l'occasion de tout reconstruire avec toi, lorsque tu as perdu tes souvenirs. Ainsi, tu as pu vivre une autre vie et te rendre compte par toi-même que tu pouvais être heureux, autrement. _Je_ t'ai rendu heureux,_ je_ t'ai offert la vie que tu méritais, _je_ t'ai débarrassé de tous tes démons… Tu n'aurais jamais pu t'épanouir ainsi, en restant Duo Maxwell. Reconnais-le.

- Mais t'en sais rien ! Bien sûr, j'ai été heureux avec toi, mais ce n'était pas moi, c'était seulement quelqu'un que tu avais modelé comme tu le souhaitais et à qui tu as donné le nom de_ Donovan Leitch..._ Mais j'étais fier de l'homme que je devenais et de ce que je construisais en tant que _Duo Maxwell_, en tant que _Preventer Storm_ ! T'as détruit une grande partie de tout ça, tu m'as carrément sacrifié pour me refaire comme _tu_ me voulais…

- Un mal pour un bien, Duo.

- Ca, c'est toi qui le dis, mais je suis loin, _très loin_ d'être de ton avis ! De quel droit as-tu décidé que ce serait mieux pour moi, hein ?

- Aucun, je le reconnais, j'ai seulement agi et réagi par amour.

- Et par égoïsme.

- Mon égoïsme m'a permis de te rendre heureux.

- Mais je l'étais déjà !

- Tu pouvais l'être plus encore et c'est ce qui est arrivé. Avec moi et grâce à moi.

- Je ne le voulais pas, Milliardo… Je ne voulais rien d'autre que rester auprès d'Heero et vivre ma vie, tranquillement, ce bonheur-là était largement suffisant, pour moi... Et tu le savais. Tu m'avais demandé, une fois, si j'avais le pouvoir de changer quelque chose dans ma vie et dans mon passé, ce que je choisirais. Tu te souviens ?

- Oui.

- Et ma réponse, tu t'en rappelles aussi ?

- Tu m'as dit que le plus petit changement pouvait avoir de très grandes et graves conséquences, alors tu ne toucherais à rien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Duo, je t'en prie…

- Pourquoi ? insiste-t-il, malgré la douleur inhabituelle qu'il voit dans le regard de Milliardo. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit en plus pour expliquer ma réponse ?

- « _Qui pourrait volontairement prendre le risque de ne jamais rencontrer l'amour de sa vie et connaître un tel bonheur au présent, avec lui et d'autres personnes très importantes, simplement pour modifier un passé qu'il a déjà traversé et encaissé ?_ » énonce-t-il de mémoire, les poings serrés.

- Exact. « _Ce sont les épreuves qui ont fait de moi l'homme que je suis et dont Heero est tombé amoureux. Cette chance, quoi qu'elle m'ait coûté, valait bien tout ce que j'ai pu traverser, en admettant que c'était ça le but, ou la récompense. Et je suis même prêt à tout revivre sans hésiter, Milliardo. _» C'est par ces mots que j'ai conclu notre conversation, ce soir-là, y a maintenant quoi, six ans ?

- C'est cela. Je suis heureux de constater que ta mémoire est intacte.

Les mâchoires de Duo se crispent.  
Et celles des quatre autres derrière, également.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire ce genre de réflexion, tu crois pas ?

- Ne le prends pas comme un manque de respect, je te prie. Je suis conscient de la blessure que je t'aie infligée.

- Encore heureux !

- C'était un risque à prendre, tout comme celui de te perdre, je les ai parfaitement mesurés.

- _Bullshit _!

- Duo…

- Je pense pas que t'aies vraiment tout pris en compte, Milliardo. Si c'est le cas, tu peux pas sérieusement croire qu'une fois avoir tout découvert, je puisse sérieusement envisager de rester ici, à _Middle Prussia_, comme si de rien n'était…

- Pourtant si, je l'espère, car j'ai tout mis en œuvre pour que tu sois heureux et ne souhaites pas renoncer à notre vie ensemble.

- T'espère vraiment que ça fasse le poids ?

- C'était un risque à prendre, Duo, je le répète. Je savais qu'Heero te retrouverait. Je savais que tu pouvais ne pas me pardonner, malgré notre vie heureuse, ta générosité et ton amour pour moi. Mais je ne regrette rien, si ce n'est de ne pas avoir eu plus de temps, encore.

- Tu te moques de moi ? s'étrangle presque Duo. Tu m'as menti et manipulé, t'as regardé les autres souffrir et les as manipulé, eux aussi, et tu n'as _aucun_ regret à ce sujet ?

- Aucun, confirme-t-il sans hésiter, son regard franc ne quittant pas le sien.

- J'y crois pas… Mais c'est pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais ! Bon sang, mais Milliardo, je peux pas croire à ça… Duo ne peut pas y croire, et Donovan le refuse ! J'ai vécu avec toi, je sais que tu n'es pas si insensible que tu prétends l'être avec tes mots ! Je sais que t'es un homme généreux et attentionné, qui tient à chacune de ses relations…

Milliardo s'autorise un léger sourire, fermant les yeux un court instant, avant de les ancrer à nouveau dans ceux de Duo.

- La fin justifie les moyens. Je ne peux pas regretter les conséquences de mes actes, car ceux-ci m'ont conduit à vivre les plus belles années de ma vie, à tes côtés. Avoir des regrets, ce serait insinuer que je n'ai pas voulu chacune de ces secondes vécues en tant que Miles Kraft, compagnon et unique amour de Donovan Leitch. Je ne te servirai pas ce dernier mensonge pour me réhabiliter à tes yeux.

- Comme si ça pouvait changer quoi que ce soit ! proteste Duo en secouant la tête. On est plus à une tromperie près, hein ? _God damn it_…

- Je devine à ton attitude que ta décision est déjà prise et je n'ai plus qu'à m'incliner. Mais je le répète, quelles qu'aient été les souffrances occasionnées - et quoi que tu en penses, je ne me suis pas réjoui de la douleur des autres - je ne regrette rien. Ces cinq années à tes côtés en valaient vraiment la peine.

Duo serre les poings.

- J'espère que tu le penses vraiment, car c'est tout ce que tu auras de moi.

- J'allais devenir Général en chef des _Preventers_, Duo, mais j'ai préféré être moi-même, à tes côtés. Parce que je t'aime. Et c'est la seule et unique raison qui m'a fait agir de cette façon que tu juges et condamnes sans appel, aujourd'hui.

- Et à raison ! Je ne peux pas te mentir, je t'aime également, je n'y peux rien. Donovan fait partie de moi et il t'a aimé cinq ans, ça ne s'efface pas du jour au lendemain. C'est la seule et unique raison pour laquelle je te pardonne, Milliardo. N'espère rien de plus de ma part.

Il se détourne mais Milliardo lui attrape le poignet, le forçant à lui faire face, à nouveau.

- Merci pour ces cinq années.

Duo se dégage sans brutalité, les lèvres pincées, la tristesse et le regret visibles dans le dernier regard qu'il accorde à Milliardo, avant de s'éloigner sans plus attendre et de rejoindre Quatre, Trowa, Heero et Wufei.

Les quatre hommes n'ont rien perdu de l'échange, puisqu'ils étaient à portée de voix.

Mais quelle qu'ait été la tentation pour chacun d'eux d'intervenir à une ou plusieurs reprises, ils se sont bien gardés de le faire, par respect et égard pour Duo.

Milliardo serre les poings et les mâchoires, ses yeux bleus prenant une teinte métallique : il savait qu'il y avait un risque qu'il perde tout.

Et même s'il a blessé Duo, comme il l'a dit, il ne regrette rien.

Il s'avance de quelques pas, amenant le groupe à se tourner vers lui.

- Je tenais à m'excuser pour le mal que je vous ai fait. Je ne regrette pas, comme je l'ai dit à Duo, mais je ne me réjouis pas de la douleur que mes agissements ont occasionnée.

Duo tend les bras avant que n'importe lequel de ses amis ait fait un geste vers lui.

- Hors de notre vue, Peacecraft-Merquise, ordonne Wufei d'une voix sans appel. Le temps de régler nos comptes viendra, mais pour l'heure, nous ne laisserons pas ta présence gâcher ce moment privilégié de nos retrouvailles.

Milliardo hoche la tête, adresse un dernier long regard à Duo, qui le soutient jusqu'au bout, puis s'en va.

Il ne se retourne pas une seule fois, ne préférant pas assister davantage aux retrouvailles du groupe dont il est à présent exclu.

En effet, après avoir repoussé très loin en lui tous ses sentiments inspirés par Milliardo, Duo s'est approché de Trowa, avec qui il partage à présent une longue accolade fraternelle.

Il se tourne ensuite vers Heero, qui attend avec une patience exemplaire, en apparence, mais qui, intérieurement, bouillonne d'impatience depuis que Duo est apparu.

Bien évidemment, il savait qu'il n'allait pas lui sauter dans les bras et l'embrasser fougueusement.  
Tout comme il comprend pourquoi il est la dernière personne qu'il salue.

Leurs retrouvailles, enfin, n'ont rien d'anodin ils ne peuvent que se tenir l'un devant l'autre, avec tous les sentiments qui les unissent, mais aussi ceux qui, dorénavant, les séparent.

Duo le regarde longuement, éprouvant encore sa patience, puis glisse le bout de ses doigts sur son visage, son nez, sa joue, ses lèvres, avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux, toujours aussi indisciplinés, jusque sur sa nuque qu'ils recouvrent plus bas qu'il ne l'a jamais vu.

Et qui le rend encore plus sexy et attirant qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
Pas étonnant que Donovan ait craqué si vite, même si c'était au-delà d'une simple attirance physique…

- T'es encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs, 'ro.

- _Baka_… soupire Heero avant de l'attirer contre lui.

Duo referme ses bras autour de son torse et lui rend son étreinte, le cœur battant à tout rompre contre le sien.

- Merci, Hee-chan, murmure-t-il contre son cou. Merci.

Heero ne répond rien, profitant seulement de ce moment qu'il a attendu et espéré si longtemps.  
Il le serre fort, tellement fort, pour lui faire passer la somme de toutes les émotions qui le traversent, mais qu'il ne peut exprimer autrement.

Pour l'instant.

Ils se détachent enfin et s'autorisent un sourire, mêlant joie et tristesse, qui se reflètent dans le bleu de Prusse et l'améthyste cobalt.

- _Les yeux échangent leurs regards et les êtres existent_, murmure Wufei.

Bien que chuchotée, son intervention a tout de même été entendue par chacun d'eux, y compris les principaux intéressés.

Mais cela n'a pas brisé l'instant magique de leurs retrouvailles tant attendues et espérées par Heero.

Certes, Duo ne le regarde pas encore comme autrefois, une ombre donnant la teinte d'une améthyste brute et opaque à ses yeux, mais peu importe.

_Duo_ est là, enfin, et c'est la seule chose qui compte réellement, à cet instant, parce que c'est le point de départ de leur nouvelle chance.

Une nouvelle mission pour Heero, qui sait ne pas être proche du repos, encore, mais cela ne le gêne absolument pas.

Il est prêt à lutter contre les démons de Duo, sa tristesse, sa douleur, les restes de son amour pour « Miles » et tout ce qui pourrait l'empêcher de redevenir lui-même, d'être totalement heureux…

Et de leur redonner une seconde chance de reprendre leur relation là où elle a été si brusquement interrompue.

- On a pas mal de choses à se dire, je crois, finit par soupirer Duo, sans parvenir à le quitter des yeux.

- Ca peut attendre, Duo. Tu dois être fatigué.

- Wufei s'est très bien occupé de moi !

- Evidemment, intervient celui-ci en levant les yeux au plafond de verre.

- On en doute pas, assure Quatre en se dégageant du bras que Trowa a passé autour de sa taille, pour s'avancer vers lui.

Le regard de Trowa intrigue Duo, mais il n'a pas le temps de poser de questions, que déjà Quatre lui a pris le bras.

- On va te laisser te reposer, Heero a raison, mais on espère quand même pouvoir passer du temps avec toi assez vite ! On a des choses à se raconter, nous aussi.

- J'aimerai simplement passer à la librairie pour voir et rassurer Lexie, après, je suis tout à vous !

- Très bien, nous t'y déposerons, répond Wufei. Allons-y, nous pourrons continuer de parler dans la voiture.

- Oui !

Ils prennent le chemin du parking et se retrouvent très vite dans la voiture, Trowa au volant, Wufei à l'avant, Duo à l'arrière, entre Heero et Quatre.

A sa place, ne peut-il s'empêcher de penser.

- Au fait, Maxwell…

- Oui, Fei ?

- Je suis fier de toi.

Se doutant qu'il fait référence à son bref entretien avec Milliardo, Duo sourit avec une légère pointe de tristesse.

- Merci. A vous tous. Merci d'y avoir cru, de pas avoir laissé tomber et de m'avoir sorti de là. J'ai l'air chamboulé et je le suis, donc peut-être qu'on dirait pas que je suis hyper content d'être avec vous, mais c'est le cas ! C'est juste que c'est encore un peu difficile, tous ces sentiments… Et puis le fait de l'avoir revu aussi, c'est douloureux, même si c'est moi qui l'aie voulu.

- Ca ira, mon Duo, lui promet Quatre en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Tout ira bien, maintenant que tu nous es revenu. C'est une telle chance, c'est la preuve que tout n'est pas toujours aussi perdu et sombre qu'on le croit.

Duo surprend à nouveau le regard que Trowa lance à Quatre, à travers le rétroviseur.

Il sent bien que quelque chose est différent chez lui, tout comme chez Quatre, mais c'est normal, après cinq ans, non ?

Wufei lui a bien expliqué que leur couple battait de l'aile au point d'avoir parfois du mal à les croire encore ensemble, mais Duo a eu bien du mal à l'accepter.

Trowa et Quatre, c'était juste une évidence pour tout le monde, et ce, dès leur première rencontre.

Ils étaient parfaits ensemble, parfaits dans leurs silences, parfaits dans leur complicité, parfaits dans leurs disputes, parfaits dans l'équilibre entre les deux.

A l'image de leurs duos musicaux, où ils faisaient vibrer leurs instruments avec une telle harmonie…

Duo se demande qu'elle fausse note a bien pu créer la dissonance et lequel des deux en est responsable, s'il faut le chercher là, bien sûr.

Il se doute que la réponse ne sera pas simple, mais il se promet d'éclaircir ça au plus vite.

Ca l'aidera sûrement à passer sa propre épreuve que d'occuper son esprit à autre chose.

Et ce sera aussi un moyen de les remercier de l'avoir délivré de cette vie d'illusions qui a détruit le très beau couple qu'il formait lui aussi avec Heero.

Un merveilleux souvenir dont il adorerait refaire une réalité…

.

_**Un peu plus tard, à la librairie.**_

_**.**_

Lorsque Duo entre dans la librairie, après que Trowa l'y ait déposé, il ne pensait pas qu'il trouverait tant de monde.

Aussi, très naturellement, il file déposer ses affaires au bureau, marque un temps d'hésitation devant son badge et le laisse finalement de côté, même s'il sait que bon nombre de clients le connaît déjà et qu'il va donc être appelé Donovan très régulièrement.

Puis il reprend son poste, malgré les protestations de Lexie.

Ils n'ont pas le temps de discuter, à peine ont-ils eu celui de se saluer…

Heureusement, une heure et demie plus tard, Lexie donne le dernier tour de clé à la porte, soit seulement un quart d'heure après la fermeture normale de la librairie.

- C'est comme ça depuis que je suis parti ?

- Non, rassure-toi, répond-elle en commençant à faire la comptabilité de la caisse. Ca a commencé samedi, y a eu hier aussi, et aujourd'hui. Mais c'est seulement un rush de fin de journée, à chaque fois.

- T'as dû faire pas mal d'heure sup', du coup… Je suis désolée, Lex'.

- Ca va, Don', c'est pas comme si ça nous était pas déjà arrivé ! Lyssia, Archie et Rules sont descendus à tour de rôle me filer un coup de main quand ça devenait critique ! Sans compter Heero, qui a été là dès le début. Même tes deux autres amis sont venus me proposer leur aide, hier, dès l'ouverture.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas d'eux…

- Et puis tu m'as remplacé aussi, quand Keryan était malade et pas qu'une fois.

- Justement, j'ai pas d'enfants, moi… Il n'a pas dû apprécier de voir sa mère rentrer plus tard.

- Encore une fois, grâce à tes amis et aux efforts de tout le monde, c'est pas arrivé souvent. Keryan est grand, il comprend, tu sais. Il a adoré le brunch, dimanche ! Pour le reste, je lui ai dit que c'était pour te rendre service, parce que tu avais quelque chose d'important à faire. Il a arrêté de bouder tout de suite après !

- Tant mieux. Je lui parlerai, dès que possible.

- Commence déjà par me faire un câlin ! A moins que t'aies plus envie, si t'as retrouvé ta mémoire et que je ne fais plus partie de…

Duo la coupe en la soulevant dans ses bras pour la faire tourner en provoquant des éclats de rire, puis la repose et lui plante deux grosses bises sur chaque joue, avant de la serrer fort dans ses bras.

- Tu devrais partir plus souvent ! rit-elle encore. Alors, ça a marché, hein ? Je le perçois, tu es sensiblement différent.

- Oui, j'ai retrouvé mon passé, ma mémoire, et mes amis, qui sont venus m'accueillir. Mais tu le sais déjà.

- Oui ! Je les avais déjà vus en même temps que toi, la dernière fois, mais là, Heero me les a présentés « officiellement » dimanche dernier. Il est venu m'aider pour le brunch, mais il a pas pu rester jusqu'à la fin, puisqu'il devait aller les chercher. Je pensais pas qu'il repasserait, mais il est revenu avec eux pour voir si j'avais besoin d'un coup de main pour le rangement. Du coup, on a pris un thé là-haut en grignotant. C'était sympa.

- Je veux bien te croire !

- Tu n'es pas resté avec eux, comment ça se fait ? C'est pas à cause de moi, hein ?

- Non, Lex', rassure-toi. C'est juste que j'avais besoin d'être là… Je suis encore un peu perdu, je crois que j'ai besoin de repères. Mes amis le sont, c'est clair, mais pour l'instant, être ici, ça me fait du bien.

- Je comprends. C'est un peu logique. C'est difficile, hein ?

Duo soupire, alors qu'ils gagnent le bureau.

- C'est bizarre, tu sais… D'un côté, ça va vraiment bien, je m'sens apaisé… Et de l'autre, ça va pas vraiment. Milliardo, enfin Miles, sa trahison, tout ça… Je suis tombé de haut. Genre, d'une p'tain de montagne… C'était déjà pas génial quand j'avais pas retrouvé la mémoire, mais là, en prenant la mesure de ses manigances, de tout ce qu'il m'a enlevé… c'est encore autre chose.

- Quand tu pensais n'être que Donovan, ce devait être plus douloureux, parce que tu l'aimais vraiment, non ?

- Mais je l'aime toujours, Lex', c'est ça aussi, le problème ! Je lui en veux, c'est évident, mais j'ai mal aussi, parce que retrouver la mémoire n'a pas effacé mes sentiments pour Milliardo… enfin Miles.

- Rassure-moi, tu lui as pas pardonné ? Et t'es pas en train d'hésiter ?

- Je lui ai pardonné, mais je ne pourrais plus jamais envisager quoi que ce soit avec lui, explique Duo en allant leur chercher à boire dans son frigo. Même en simple collègue, je crois que ça serait trop dur de le voir et de le côtoyer… Pour le moment, en tout cas.

- Ca peut se comprendre. Et il ne le mérite pas, de toute façon. Tu comptes faire quoi, t'as une idée ? Je précise que t'as pas à revenir travailler tout de suite, je gère…

- Oh ! je le sais, ma belle. Je veux m'accorder un peu de temps pour réfléchir et faire les choses de la meilleure façon possible, surtout vis-à-vis d'Heero, mais je vais continuer de bosser, j'en ai besoin.

- Tu ne rentres pas de suite sur Terre, alors ?

- Pour toi, c'est si évident que ça que je vais repartir ? demande-t-il entre deux gorgées de bière.

La jeune femme lui adresse un sourire triste, même si elle fait un effort évident pour ne pas le laisser transparaître de trop.

- C'est là-bas qu'est ta vie, _Duo_, non ? Ils t'ont cherché et espéré depuis cinq ans… Tu sais que ton passé n'est pas si terrible que ça, finalement, puisque tu as des gens qui t'ont aimé assez fort pour ne jamais abandonner, même avec le peu de pistes et malgré le temps qui passait. Franchement, c'est… ouaw !

- T'as raison. Une partie de moi voudrait rester, mais c'est juste impossible, j'en suis conscient. Tout, ici, me rappelle Miles, Donovan… C'est la vie que Milliardo m'a construite pour me manipuler et profiter de moi. Je ne serai jamais assez fort pour faire abstraction de ça.

- C'est sûr, qui le serait ? On ne te demande même pas d'essayer, tu sais. Ne t'impose pas cette épreuve, t'en as assez bavé.

Duo hoche la tête.

- Tu vas terriblement me manquer, mais je comprends que tu ne puisses pas envisager de rester ici.

- Toi, Keryan, Archie, Rules, Lyssia, Winnifred, Harriet, Wolfgang, Gretchen… Vous êtes les seuls que je regretterai vraiment, ici. Et la librairie, bien évidemment, le vieux Klaus et sa _Currywurst_, Shaïly et Mr Rochas, Dana et ses quatre montres… Owen et son Pioupiou. Lukas et sa Grand'ma Lou. Tout ça va me manquer aussi !

- Tu reviendras nous voir, le rassure Lexie, malgré la boule qu'elle sent enfler dans sa gorge et son nœud à l'estomac qui se resserre. Et si c'est trop difficile, au début, c'est nous qui viendrons. Ca nous fera une raison de visiter la Terre !

- Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais te faire découvrir, là-bas… Je ne crois pas que ça ait trop changé, en cinq ans, faudra que je me renseigne…

- Ca fait longtemps que t'as pas joué le guide pour Keryan et moi, j'ai hâte ! Mais en attendant, pour le temps que tu restes ici, tu peux habiter avec nous. La chambre d'ami est toujours prête. Et si tu préfères avoir plus d'indépendance, l'atelier au fond du jardin te conviendra parfaitement ! C'est un vrai studio, maintenant, et on a dégagé l'entrée qui donne directement sur la rue. D'ailleurs, tu devrais venir le voir y a un moment, déjà ! lui rappelle-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est vrai, désolé…

- T'as eu assez à faire, dernièrement. Mais voilà l'occasion !

- C'est sympa, Lex ', merci beaucoup. Je n'me vois pas retourner vivre à la maison… Même ces mots, « à la maison », sonnent bizarrement… C'est comme si ça appartenait à une autre réalité… C'est sûrement le cas, c'est une autre vie… Qui n'est plus tout à fait la mienne. Je sens que ça va être une vraie partie de plaisir d'y aller…

- Je viendrai avec toi prendre quelques affaires, en rentrant. Ou je peux même y aller seule, si tu préfères.

- Pas la peine, j'ai des affaires de rechange ici, ça me suffira pour les deux prochains jours. Je veux pas prendre le risque de _le_ recroiser, pour le moment.

- Ok. En tout cas, je suis super contente que tu viennes à la maison ! Keryan sera même « vachement content », comme il dit tout le temps, en ce moment.

Duo sourit.

- Ca me fait plaisir aussi, Lex'. Merci encore.

- Arrête de me remercier, soupire-t-elle, c'est normal !

- Je dois encore te dire merci pour quelque chose : avoir aidé Heero.

- L'aider lui, c'était t'aider, toi, ça revient au même. C'est ce que Heero a fait en venant me donner un coup de main, ici, tu sais, Duo. Oui, je vais t'appeler Duo, maintenant, précise-t-elle.

- e préfère, oui. Merci, ma belle.

- De rien !

- T'as pas eu trop de mal à le croire ?

- Mon empathie a beaucoup joué, dans un sens. J'ai compris qu'il était sincère. Son intérêt si profond pour toi, que je trouvais bizarre et qui me dérangeait vraiment, d'un coup, ça s'est expliqué et justifié. Ses arguments étaient forts, aussi, et il les a appuyé de photos et de docs qui ont fini de me convaincre.

- Il t'a vraiment fait confiance, remarque Duo. Jamais il ne t'aurait montré quoi que ce soit, autrement. Et tes menaces ne l'auraient pas fait plier.

- Je m'en suis rendue compte, après coup. Je crois qu'il m'aime bien, en fait !

- J'en suis sûr. Je le connais et même s'il a changé, d'une certaine façon, je peux encore lire assez facilement en lui.

- Il a dit que je ressemblais à un de vos amis, Quatre.

Après un instant de réflexion, Duo hoche de la tête.

- C'est vrai, en y repensant, vous avez beaucoup en commun. Comme Archie avec Trowa, et Rules avec Wufei.

Il éclate soudain de rire.

- Bah qu'est-ce qui te prends ? s'étonne Lexie en souriant.

Le rire de Duo a toujours été très communicatif.

- « Rules », ça veut dire « règles », et Wufei est un grand défenseur de la justice et des lois. Dans une autre vie, il aurait sûrement été avocat, ou plutôt juge.

- C'est pas banal, remarque Lexie. Même en étant amnésique, inconsciemment, tu n'as pas cessé de chercher tes amis les plus proches, ceux que tu considères comme ta famille, si j'ai bien compris.

- Oui, c'est certainement ça... Depuis la première guerre où je les ai rencontrés, ils sont tout pour moi. Je ne me suis pas lié avec chacun d'eux de la même façon, ni en même temps, mais à la fin de la deuxième guerre, on était devenu très proches. L'année qui a suivi, ça s'est encore renforcé et très vite, on a été aussi unis que les cinq doigts de la main. Le poing de la Justice et de la Paix, comme nous a baptisé Wufei, quand on l'a finalement tous rejoint au sein des _Preventers_.

- J'ai vu la photo, oui.

- C'est pour ça que j'en veux aussi à Milliardo, poursuit Duo après une nouvelle gorgée de bière. Ils ont souffert et il les a regardé en baver, tandis qu'il profitait de mon état, abusait de ma confiance et me menait en bateau… C'est une façon complètement tordue d'aimer, tu crois pas ?

- C'est pervers, c'est clair… En tous cas, tu lui as peut-être généreusement pardonné, mais c'est pas mon cas. Il a franchement pas intérêt à se présenter devant moi.

- Il a permis qu'on se rencontre, quand même.

- Tu sais combien je t'aime, Duo, réplique-t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne. Pourtant, si on pouvait revenir en arrière et empêcher tout ça d'arriver, je dirais oui sans hésiter, même si ça veut dire qu'on se rencontrera jamais. C'est ma façon tordue à moi de t'aimer.

Duo l'embrasse sur la tempe et presse sa main tendrement.

Ils se sont assis sur le bureau, tandis qu'ils parlaient, et sur la porte face à eux, une grande partie de la vie de _Donovan_ est accrochée, scotchée, épinglée : des photos, des récompenses de libraires, des affiches d'évènements organisés à la librairie, des dessins d'enfants de clients, ceux de Keryan.

- Tu me manques déjà, Lex', soupire-t-il, le cœur soudain lourd.

- T'es pas encore parti ! Et puis je te laisserai pas t'éloigner et nous oublier, je te harcèlerai ! Un mail au réveil, un appel dans la matinée, une vidéo à midi, un appel ou deux dans l'après-midi, encore des mails et des vidéos, sérieuses ou pas ! Je t'enverrai même des séquences de la caméra de surveillance de la librairie en piratant ton ordi avec l'aide d'Archie !

Duo rit de bon cœur en posant sa tête contre la sienne.

Oui, Lexie a le même pouvoir que Quatre, celui de le faire se sentir bien même quand la situation est grave, même quand il a l'impression qu'un étau se resserre dans sa poitrine.

- Même à quatre jours et quelques d'ici, je serai toujours là pour toi, Lex'. Je pourrais pas rappliquer dans la demi-heure, comme ici, mais tu pourras toujours me joindre.

- Je n'en doute pas. Et même si tu es bien entouré et que tu n'auras plus besoin de moi, je serai là aussi, pour toi.

- J'aurais toujours besoin de toi et toujours envie de voir ta frimousse, assure-t-il en lui pinçant gentiment le nez. Tu restes ma meilleurs amie, rien n'a changé, _Little sista._

Lexie renifle bruyamment pour ravaler ses larmes et entoure le cou de Duo de ses bras en silence.  
Il passe tendrement sa main dans son dos et ils restent ainsi un long moment.

On frappe soudain à la porte de service, qui, du bureau, donne directement dans la rue, derrière la librairie.

- C'est Heero, murmure Duo alors qu'ils se détachent l'un de l'autre.

- Oh ! Je ne savais pas qu'il allait passer...

- Moi non plus, répond Duo en descendant du bureau pour aller ouvrir.

- Comment tu sais, alors ? demande Lexie en abandonnant son perchoir, elle aussi.

- Je reconnais sa façon de frapper, explique-t-il en laissant passer Heero. Ca n'a jamais changé. Salut, 'ro.

- Salut, répond-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, au passage.

Il en profite un peu, mais qui pourrait le lui reprocher ?

- Bonsoir, Heero, le salue Lexie en l'embrassant, elle aussi.

- Eh bien, je vois que la hache de guerre est définitivement enterrée !

- C'est uniquement pour toi, _Duo_, alors pas besoin d'être jaloux !

- Tu m'as déjà fait cette réflexion, Lex' et je te le répète, je ne le suis pas ! proteste-t-il.

- J'ai fait cette remarque à _Donovan_, pas à _Duo_, et dans un tout autre contexte.

- Mouais…

- Je vous laisse de toute façon, j'ai encore des livres à ranger et un dernier carton à vérifier.

- Ca peut attendre ! On le fera ensemble, ça ira plus vite.

- Ca ne me dérange pas, c'était prévu. Et puis, faut que je m'habitue à travailler seule.

- Je suis pas encore parti, rappelle-t-il.

- Ca arrivera bien assez vite. De toute façon, Keryan est avec son grand-père, il ne voit pas le temps passer, avec lui. Alors à plus tard !

Elle sort avant que Duo ne proteste encore et referme le bureau pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Heero et Duo se font alors face, enfin seuls pour la première fois depuis le retour de Duo…

.

.

_A suivre…_

_._

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteure** : merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Oui, je sais, c'est un peu sadique d'avoir coupé ici, mais ça aurait fait un chapitre terriblement long. Et puis je veux garder un peu d'émotion pour la suite ! _

_A mercredi prochain, donc, pour ceux qui le souhaitent, et bonne continuation à vous !_

_Lysanea_

_._


	11. Te rassurer et t'aimer

_**Titre : **__**Never say die  
Source**_** :** Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_** :** Lysanea  
_**Genre**_** :** yaoi, romance, basée sur l'histoire originale  
_**Disclamer**_: aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Lexie et les clients. La chanson en italique dans le discours d'Heero est _Eternal Flame_  
_**Rating : **__**/ !\ LEMON RATING M / !\  
**__**Statut : **_finie  
_**Notes de l'auteure **__Bonjour à tous. Merci d'être fidèles au rendez-vous, merci pour vos reviews, vos messages et vos ajouts. Ce chapitre est exclusivement réservé aux retrouvailles entre Duo et Heero, pour les réponses concernant les autres couples, il faudra attendre les chapitres suivants. Malheureusement, je vais mettre votre patience à rude épreuve, car __**il n'y aura pas de chapitre mercredi prochain**__, je vous donne donc rendez-vous le __**mercredi 4 septembre**__ pour la suite !_

_**Rars : **_

**bony100clyd :** merci pour ta review. Je suis un peu sadique d'avoir coupé là, mais il le fallait, les retrouvailles entre Heero et Duo sont très importantes et le chapitre aurait été vraiment trop long, du coup. Par contre, je suis désolée, mais Lexie reste un personnage important de cette histoire, malgré tout, donc tu vas la retrouver souvent dans les prochains chapitres. J'espère que ça ne gâchera pas trop ta lecture :s

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**.**

_**/ !\ RATING M / !\**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 11 : Te rassurer et t'aimer**_

_**.**_

_**« Le moment présent a un avantage sur tous les autres : il nous appartient. »  
(Charles C. Colton)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Middle Prussia  
Librairie Les Passeurs de Textes  
Mardi 19 juin, fin d'après-midi**_

.

.

- Alors, tu rentres avec nous.

- Oui et non, répond Duo en allant s'appuyer contre son bureau, face à Heero. Avec vous, oui, mais sûrement pas en même temps.

- Ce n'est pas un problème. Tu sais maintenant que nous sommes très patients.

- Ah ! ça…

- Est-ce que tu veux que je reste ou tu préfères être seul ?

- Tu veux dire là, tout de suite ?

- Et pour les prochains jours.

- Je suis content de te voir, pas de soucis, 'ro ! Pour les autres jours… Je… ne sais pas vraiment… Avoir retrouvé ma mémoire ne m'a pas fait retrouver mes sentiments à l'identique. C'est encore très confus, là-haut, ajoute-t-il en tapant de l'index sur son front. Et là aussi, dit-il en montrant son cœur.

- J'en suis conscient.

- Je me souviens de nous, de tout ce qu'on a vécu, de ce que j'ai pu ressentir pour toi, de chaque sentiment, chaque émotion que tu as fait naître. Je sens ce lien entre nous, Heero, mais mon cœur est complètement partagé et retourné !

- Je comprends. Cesse de t'inquiéter à ce sujet, le rassure-t-il en se rapprochant de lui.

- On était vraiment heureux, toi et moi, on s'aimait tellement fort… Pour cette unique raison, pour nous avoir pris ça, j'ai failli ne pas _lui_ pardonner, tu sais.

Heero réduit à nouveau sensiblement la distance entre eux.

Ils ne se touchent pas et pourtant, leur simple proximité, dans ce contexte précis, les bouleverse complètement.

C'est la première fois qu'ils sont seuls, depuis le retour de Duo, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Heero est venu à la librairie : il savait que ce serait sa seule chance de voir Duo en tête-à-tête.

- Il nous a pris cinq ans, certes. Il nous a pris ce qu'il y avait entre nous, Duo. Mais il ne l'a pas _détruit_.

- Comment être vraiment sûr ?

- _Ferme les yeux, donne-moi ta main. Tu sens mon cœur battre_ ? demande-t-il en posant la main que Duo lui a tendue à plat sur son torse.

- Oui, répond Duo en ouvrant les yeux.

- _Est-ce que tu comprends_ ? _Est-ce que tu ressens la même chose, ou est-ce que je suis simplement en train de rêver ? _

- Heero…

- _Cette chaleur, n'est-elle pas celle d'une flamme éternelle ?_

Même si Duo pensait répondre, l'intensité du regard d'Heero lui coupe le souffle et vide totalement son esprit d'une quelconque pensée cohérente.

Il ferme les yeux non pas pour y échapper, mais parce qu'Heero se penche vers lui doucement, comme pour lui demander l'autorisation d'aller au bout de son geste et lui permettre de le repousser, en cas de refus.

Ce qui est n'est absolument pas dans l'intention de Duo, qui, au contraire, se tend un peu plus vers lui pour le laisser cueillir ses lèvres.

Et Heero le fait avec soulagement.

Ils se fondent tous les deux dans ce baiser, savourant les frissons qui parcourent leurs corps et les sensations qu'il provoque jusqu'au plus profond de leurs cœurs et de leurs âmes.

L'une des mains de Duo est restée posée sur le cœur d'Heero tandis que l'autre a glissé autour de sa nuque. Celles d'Heero maintiennent Duo contre lui d'une légère pression sur ses reins.

Leur échange est empreint d'une douceur infinie et d'une profonde tendresse, malgré le feu du désir qui les consume déjà.

Et malgré toute leur retenue, leur étreinte n'en reste pas moins très intense.

Ils la rompent en s'écartant très lentement l'un de l'autre, les yeux clos quelques instants encore, le temps de savourer les derniers éclats de ce moment privilégié.

- Tu l'as senti, n'est-ce pas, comme lorsque je t'ai… lorsque j'ai embrassé _Donovan_, l'autre jour… Tu le ressens encore. C'est là, _tenshi no_.

- 'ro…

- Tu m'aimais et tu m'aimeras à nouveau, affirme-t-il avec une assurance et une détermination sans failles. Parce qu'au fond, tu n'as jamais cessé de m'aimer. Tu as juste _oublié_.

Wufei lui a dit la même chose, à un autre sujet.

A regrets, Duo se libère de la chaleur de ses bras et remet une certaine distance entre eux.

- Il me faut un peu de temps, murmure-t-il sans fuir son regard.

- Je t'en laisse autant que nécessaire. Il y a le temps qui attend et le temps qui espère, Duo, j'ai déjà vécu ce dernier. Je n'ai plus qu'à patienter, je sais que tu me reviendras.

- Comment tu peux en être si sûr, alors que moi je suis encore tellement confus…

- Je le sais de la même façon que j'ai su que tu étais vivant et que je te retrouverai.

- Parce que ton cœur battait toujours, se souvient Duo.

Il avait été tellement ému d'entendre ça…

- Hn. Et le tien, à présent, répond aux battements du mien.

Duo secoue légèrement la tête.

- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé comme ça, avant…

- On ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. Depuis, j'en ai eu assez pour réfléchir à tout ce que je pourrais te dire le jour où je te retrouverai. Et te faire, également.

C'est fou ce que de simples mots, totalement anodins, peuvent éveiller les sens et le désir lorsqu'ils sont prononcés d'une certaine manière, dans un certain contexte, par une personne en particulier.

Heero a toujours su le mettre dans tes états incroyables avec très peu de mots, mais si évocateurs et avec ce ton parlant directement à ses sens.

Les années et son amnésie n'ont rien changé à ça, il y est toujours aussi sensible et réceptif.

Aussi préfère-t-il détourner le regard un court instant et changer de sujet.

- Merci de n'avoir jamais abandonné.

- Je t'ai fait une promesse.

- Je m'en souviens.

- Et je t'aime.

- Ca, je peux franchement pas en douter ! rit-il, se sentant néanmoins rougir. Mais j'ai changé, 'ro. Est-ce que tu aimeras toujours celui que je suis devenu ?

- Tu ne l'as pas remarqué ?

- Quoi ?

- Je suis déjà tombé amoureux de Donovan.

Le sourire de Duo s'élargit.

- Tu commençais aussi à tomber sous le charme d'Hiroki, ajoute Heero.

- T'en es fier, hein ?

- Plutôt.

- Mais il est une part de toi, c'est normal, non ?

- Hn. Ce qui prouve que nous nous serions aimés, quelle que soit la situation.

- Oui, on peut voir ça comme ça.

- Parce que j'ai aussi changé, rappelle Heero.

- Si tu fais référence à la manière dont tu me parles depuis tout à l'heure, ça ne me pose aucun problème !

- _Baka_.

- Je pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais ça fait du bien de t'entendre me dire ça, à nouveau, sourit Duo.

- Je ne l'ai plus dit à personne, après ta disparition. Alors que j'en ai rencontré beaucoup.

- Tu as aussi croisé la route de gens qui t'ont permis de changer et de t'ouvrir aux autres, remarque Duo en s'appuyant à nouveau contre son bureau. Je voulais tellement le faire moi-même… Je considérai presque ça comme une mission.

Heero n'aime pas la tristesse qu'il lit dans les yeux de Duo.

Aussi, même s'il s'est promis de le laisser respirer, de ne pas tout le temps envahir son espace vital, alors qu'il a bien du mal à ne pas le toucher ou respirer simplement son odeur en inspirant profondément quand il est prêt de lui, il le rejoint et s'appuie sur le bureau à ses côtés.

- Si c'en était une, tu l'as accomplie.

- Comment j'aurais pu ? On m'en a pas laissé le temps…

« On » plutôt que « il/Milliardo ».  
Oui, Duo est encore blessé par cette trahison, ce qui est normal.

Heero se sent impuissant et il déteste ce sentiment.  
Mais il peut quand même agir et réconforter Duo sur d'autres points, alors il se concentre dessus.

- Indirectement si. C'est uniquement pour toi et pour te retrouver que j'ai opéré ces changements. Tel que j'étais alors, rendu encore plus sombre par ta disparition et mes échecs répétés pour te retrouver, je n'incitais pas les gens à se confier ou à m'aider.

- Oui, c'est sûr, reconnaît Duo avec un sourire triste. La peur délie certaines langues, mais ferme certaines bouches avec la même force.

- Il m'a fallu apprendre à équilibrer les deux.

- Ca a porté ses fruits.

- Au bout de cinq longues années. C'est beaucoup trop, j'aurais dû…

- Chuuuut… le coupe Duo en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, un court instant. Je ne doute pas un seul instant que tu aies fait le maximum, et on sait tous à quoi ça équivaut, te concernant ! Un autre que toi aurait mis au moins dix ans, s'il était seulement parvenu à retrouver ma trace…

- Sûrement, reconnaît Heero, sans fausse modestie ni prétention.

C'est seulement un constat.

- Milliardo avait chaque fois une longueur d'avance, le jeu était truqué et faussé dès le départ. Tu m'as retrouvé, c'est la seule chose qui doit compter.

- Tu ne le regrettes pas ?

- Jamais ! s'indigne Duo en se plantant devant lui. Donovan te l'a peut-être reproché, mais moi, jamais je le pourrai ! Comment oses-tu me poser une telle question, d'abord ?

- Ta vie ici…

- … n'était qu'une illusion, et tu m'en as délivré ! Avec beaucoup de tact et toujours en te souciant de moi en priorité. Te connaissant, tu aurais pu débarquer, tout déballer, me faire subir les pires outrages, casser la gueule à Milliardo… Pas forcément dans cet ordre. Non, alors que tu m'avais enfin retrouvé, après cinq ans, tu as encore patienté presqu'un mois, retenant tes mots, retenant tes gestes, me côtoyant alors que je me montrai si _amoureux _d'un autre…

- Je n'aurais pas tenu davantage.

- Certains traits d'humour restent douteux, chez toi… grimace Duo en se réinstallant à ses côtés, contre le bureau. Bien sûr que t'aurais encore tenu, s'il l'avait fallu, pour moi. Quand je pense à ce que tu as enduré… J'ai mal pour toi, 'ro.

- Inutile.

- N'empêche… En plus, t'étais prêt à renoncer à moi et donc, souffrir encore, si je décidais de rester ici…

- C'était avant de savoir que Milliardo t'avait manipulé et drogué à ce point. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser continuer, même si tu paraissais heureux, dans cette vie. De toute façon, il comptait te rendre tes souvenirs.

- Comment est-ce qu'il a pu croire qu'après que je me sois rappelé tout mon passé, je puisse hésiter une seule seconde ? Il ne me connaissait vraiment pas…

- Il a surtout misé sur l'homme que tu étais devenu et qui l'aimait si profondément. Et sur ta générosité pour lui pardonner, au nom de l'amour qui vous lie.

- _Liait_. Même si les sentiments ne peuvent s'effacer du jour au lendemain, et j'aurais préféré, le lien, lui, est rompu.

- Pardonne-moi de m'en réjouir.

- Je comprends, au contraire. Maintenant, je veux juste rentrer et reprendre ma vie.

- Et retomber amoureux de moi.

- Je croyais que je l'étais toujours ?

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

- Décidément, j'aime vraiment beaucoup cette nouvelle facette de ta personnalité ! Ca t'arrivait d'être taquin, avec moi, mais jamais autant.

- C'est ma manière d'exprimer ma joie de t'avoir retrouvé, _Duo-kun_, explique-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue.

Duo s'y appuie un moment, avant de s'en écarter à regrets.

Heero le laisse faire, même lorsqu'il se détache et s'éloigne plus franchement de lui en se réfugiant derrière son bureau.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment répondu à ta question, tout à l'heure.

- Hn.

Duo sait qu'il n'a pas besoin de lui rappeler de quoi il parle.

- Ce n'est pas que je préfère être seul ou que je préfère que tu restes pas avec moi… C'est juste… _préférable._

- Bien, répond Heero en se détachant du bureau pour se tourner vers lui.

- Si je m'écoutais, je te demanderais de rester, parce que... parce que je t'ai déjà perdu une fois, et même si c'est encore confus, comme je te l'ai dit, une part de moi ne veut pas te laisser t'éloigner, comme si c'était prendre un risque, et ça me donne envie d'hurler…

- Duo, calme-toi, le coupe-t-il en prenant sa main. Tout va bien, je comprends.

- C'est vrai ?

- Hn. Je m'étais fait la promesse de ne pas repartir sans toi, je ressens aussi cette angoisse. Elle est logique, vu la situation.

- Sûrement. Je suis désolé de te faire rompre ta promesse, 'ro.

- Ce n'est pas grave, parce que c'est toi qui me le demandes.

- Dans un certain sens, tu la tiens quand même, fait-il remarquer en revenant vers lui. Tu rentres en emportant une partie de moi. Ici, précise-t-il en posant la main sur le torse d'Heero, au niveau de son cœur.

- Elle rejoindra les autres, alors, car tu es toujours resté là, assure Heero en recouvrant sa main de la sienne.

Duo sourit, puis se dégage doucement.

- Tu m'en veux vraiment pas, alors ?

- Non.

- Même si je demande à Quatre de rester quelques jours ?

- Tant que ce n'est pas à Milliardo que tu le demandes…

Duo soupire.

- Je préfèrerai ne pas le revoir avant un moment, c'est encore trop frais et douloureux. Mais je dois mettre certaines choses en ordre.

- Est-ce que vous étiez… ?

- Non, aucun lien juridique. Je comprends aujourd'hui pourquoi il ne m'a jamais fait sa demande. Ou fait en sorte que je la lui fasse.

- Ca aurait été possible ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? s'étonne Duo.

- Il semblait avoir un tel ascendant sur Donovan...

- C'est vrai, même si ce pouvoir tendait à… s'effacer avec les années. Mais c'était normal qu'il ait eu une telle emprise, Heero. Bon, il ne me contrôlait pas non plus, faut pas exagérer…

- Personne ne le peut, Duo, tu es et restera à jamais un esprit libre. Mais Milliardo, _Miles _était ton seul repère.

- C'est ça.

- Et tu es tombé amoureux. _Fou amoureux_, selon tes propres mots.

- Oui, reconnaît Duo avec un sourire à nouveau triste. Je suis désolé, 'ro…

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Il t'a donné raison de l'aimer à ce point en te rendant si heureux.

- Oui, mais pour mieux me manipuler.

La colère balaie totalement la tristesse du regard et du visage de Duo, en un instant.

- Il te laissera partir, tu crois ?

- D'après lui, il a fait tout ça pour m'opposer un choix. Je l'ai fait, il n'a plus qu'à respecter ma décision. C'est un homme d'honneur et de parole, malgré tout.

- J'en suis un, mais je ne t'aurais jamais laissé partir sans me battre.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Il m'a offert tout ce qu'il pouvait, mais ça ne m'intéresse plus. Il n'a plus le choix. Je ne le lui laisserai pas, de toute façon.

- T'as l'air déterminé.

- Je le suis. Crois-moi, 'ro, je ne changerai pas d'avis en me retrouvant à nouveau face à lui.

- Tu l'aimes.

- Il m'a trahi, ainsi que toutes les valeurs que je défendais ! réplique-t-il en tapant du poing sur le bureau. Donovan l'aimait, mais je ne me sens déjà plus cet homme. Il me reste seulement à faire le deuil de cette vie de mensonges et mon… amour pour _Miles _suivra le même chemin.

- J'aimerai que tes mots me rassurent, mais il est difficile, voire impossible de décider d'aimer ou non quelqu'un.

Duo se lève de son fauteuil mais reste derrière son bureau.

- Où est passée ta belle assurance de tout à l'heure ?

- Elle est toujours là. Encore faut-il que tu acceptes de revenir sur Terre.

- Je te répète que j'ai fait mon choix, Heero. Non pas entre Milliardo et toi, mais entre mes deux vies. Une seule des deux est authentique et c'est elle que je vais reprendre. Désolé, mes mots sont un peu durs…

- Tu n'as pas à me protéger, juste à être franc, droit, intègre, tel le Duo que j'ai toujours connu.

- Ok.

- Je sais bien que ce n'est pas moi que tu as choisi. Rassure-toi, je ne te harcèlerai pas. Ce baiser, tout à l'heure, c'était seulement pour te rassurer.

- Je sais et j'ai compris. Merci.

Heero s'appuie contre le bureau de ses deux mains et se penche vers Duo, qui s'est rassis entretemps.

- Si je dois te reconquérir, aucun problème. Si je dois simplement patienter, c'est d'accord.

Il se redresse et prend la guitare de Duo, posée contre une vitrine, puis commence à gratter quelques notes.

Duo n'aurait jamais pensé avoir droit à un tel spectacle, un jour, et c'est ravi, curieux et ému qu'il écoute les paroles.

.

_Wherever you go (Où que tu ailles)  
Whatever you do (Quoi que tu fasses)  
I will be right here waiting for you (je serai là à t'attendre)  
Whatever it takes (Quoi que cela coûte)  
Or how my heart breaks (Ou à quel point mon Coeur se brise)  
I will be right here waiting for you (je resterai là à t'attendre) _

_._

La guitare à peine reposée, Duo vient se blottir dans les bras d'Heero.

Malgré la promesse qu'il s'est faite, celui-ci abandonne une grande partie de sa retenue et le serre fort contre lui, nichant son nez dans son cou et ses cheveux, respirant son odeur si douloureusement familière, malgré les années qui ont passé.

La seule chose qu'Heero arrive à maîtriser, Dieu seul sait comment, c'est son désir, son envie de plaquer Duo contre le bureau, pour lui montrer _physiquement_ combien il l'aime et à quel point il lui a manqué.

Avec lenteur et difficulté, il s'écarte pour le regarder longuement dans les yeux, se demandant comment il a fait pour vivre si longtemps sans lui.

Duo lui rend son regard avec la même intensité, s'interrogeant aussi de son côté : comment a-t-il pu oublier Heero et aimer un autre homme ?

N'est-ce pas une forme de trahison, quelque part ?

Il est aussi conscient qu'il est en train de leur faire perdre du temps, mais il en a besoin pour leur donner une nouvelle chance concrète et solide.

Quant à son amour pour Milliardo, enfin plutôt Miles… il sait, il le sent déjà mourir.

Et son cœur se serre de tristesse et de douleur, de colère froide et de frustration, devant le constat de cet immense gâchis.

Déchiffrant dans les yeux assombris de Duo où ses pensées ont pu dériver, Heero le ramène à lui en dégageant quelques mèches de cheveux qui barrent son front plissé, qui se détend à cette tendre caresse.

- Je vais rentrer à l'hôtel retrouver les autres. Tu serais d'accord de nous y rejoindre, un peu plus tard ?

- Oui, avec plaisir, 'ro !

- Wufei pense que tu ne seras pas d'humeur à fêter nos retrouvailles, mais un simple dîner tous les cinq, ce sera très bien.

- Wufei s'inquiète trop… Je suis plus gagnant que perdant, dans cette histoire. Même si toute perte est douloureuse, j'avoue.

- Justement.

- Ca ira, 'ro, assure-t-il avec un sourire sincère et chaleureux. Je veux, j'ai _besoin_ d'être avec vous.

- Nous en avons tous envie et besoin. Rejoins-nous quand t'as envie, ajoute-t-il en déposant un chaste baiser sur le front de Duo.

Il le libère ensuite, car depuis qu'il est venu se blottir dans ses bras, il l'a gardé contre lui, sans que Duo ne proteste ou ne cherche à se dégager.

- Heero ? le rappelle Duo alors qu'il arrive déjà à la porte du bureau pour sortir.

- Hn ?

- Je peux te poser une dernière question ?

- Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de le demander, répond-il avec un léger sourire.

- C'est que c'est un peu délicat, explique-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

- On a jamais eu à se soucier de ça, entre nous.

- C'est vrai… Wufei m'a dit que tu n'avais été avec personne, depuis ma disparition…

- Hn.

- Tu n'as vraiment jamais eu même une simple aventure ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Je comprendrai, tu sais…

Heero croise les bras, le visage sombre.

- C'était impossible, _Duo-kun_. Etre avec une autre personne, c'était soit te tromper, soit reconnaître ou accepter que tu n'étais plus. L'un comme l'autre étaient inconcevables, pour moi.

Duo se mord la lèvre un peu plus fort.

- J'aurais aimé pouvoir dissocier Donovan et Duo, que mon corps n'ait plus jamais été touché par un autre que toi… Je me sens tellement mal, des fois, en y repensant…

Heero revient vers lui et prend son visage en coupe dans ses mains, puis plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

- Si tu m'en donnes l'opportunité, je te promets d'effacer le souvenir de ses mains, de ses lèvres et de son corps sur toi et en toi. J'ai cinq ans de désir et de frustration, cinq ans de faim de toi. Crois-moi, ce sont les meilleures armes qui soient pour cette mission.

- Je… n'en doute pas… parvient à articuler Duo, complètement envoûté par Heero et l'incroyable magnétisme qu'il dégage.

Un moment passe ainsi, dans une tension sexuelle quasi-palpable, alors qu'ils se regardent avec une rare intensité.

Heero se fait violence pour ne pas l'embrasser à nouveau, et finit par le libérer avec un regret évident, et un effort perceptible dans le soupir qu'il laisse échapper.

Mais Duo le retient.

- Je devrais pas te demander ça… mais j'en ai besoin, 'ro… tellement…

- Duo…

- Tu crois que tu pourrais… commencer maintenant… ? l'interrompt-il en resserrant sa prise sur son bras, ses yeux ancrés aux siens.

Son regard sans équivoque, malgré une certaine hésitation, autant que sa demande qui n'a pas besoin d'être plus précise, balaient les dernières réticences d'Heero.

Il l'attire à nouveau contre lui et écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Duo ne se recule légèrement que pour mieux répondre et lui rendre son baiser avec la même fougue et la même passion, alors que leurs corps se plaquent l'un contre l'autre.

Le désir et la luxure prennent alors possession de chaque cellule de leur corps au point de griller les derniers lambeaux de raison leur commandant de ne pas se laisser aller, pas maintenant, pas encore.

Au diable la réflexion, la prudence, ils oublient tout et s'abandonnent à leur simple envie : se toucher, se caresser, se redécouvrir, se goûter, se perdre l'un dans l'autre…

Oublier pour mieux s'aimer, comme si cinq longues années n'avaient pas creusé un tel gouffre entre eux, comme si Duo n'avait jamais été touché par un autre qu'Heero.

Pour l'heure, ils s'en fichent totalement des considérations et des conséquences.

Tout en se déshabillant mutuellement, Duo conduit Heero jusqu'au canapé pour éviter qu'il ne le renverse sur le bureau encombré et ne les force à s'interrompre.

Il l'y pousse doucement avant de monter à califourchon sur lui, le tout sans interrompre plus que nécessaire leurs baisers passionnés.

A présent nus comme au jour de leur naissance, ils se frottent lascivement l'un contre l'autre, produisant une délicieuse friction entre leurs bassins et leurs désirs plus éveillés que jamais.

Dans une tentative pour reprendre le contrôle, Heero renverse Duo mais le canapé étant trop petit, ils glissent au sol, sur le tapis amortissant leur chute.

Le rire de Duo est avalé par la bouche d'Heero qui dévore la sienne, avant de rejoindre son cou qu'il mordille, tandis que sa main glisse entre eux jusqu'à leurs érections douloureuses, qu'il saisit fermement.

Duo soupire en se cambrant, une main fourrageant dans ses cheveux et l'autre crochetée sur l'arrondi d'une fesse musclée.

Malheureusement, il est obligé de la libérer pour laisser Heero descendre le long de son corps en feu, qu'il électrise davantage de baisers et de morsures sur son passage, jusqu'à son sexe dressé qui ne tarde pas à disparaître entre les lèvres brûlantes et délicieusement humides, gonflées d'avoir été si passionnément embrassées.

Duo mord sa main refermée en poing pour étouffer son cri et ne pas alerter Lexie, même si son don d'empathie doit l'avoir renseigné depuis belle lurette sur ce qui est en train de se passer.

Son autre main agrippe tantôt le tapis, tantôt les mèches brunes au sommet de cette tête allant-et-venant entre ses cuisses maintenues écartées par un Heero bien décidé à lui faire voir des étoiles.

Ce qui ne tarde pas, dans l'état d'excitation avancé qui est le sien.

Bien que prévenu, Heero ne s'écarte pas : il veut tout de Duo, et le goûter enfin après tant d'années lui donne juste l'impression de vivre un foutu miracle.

S'il n'avait pas une telle maîtrise, il aurait bien pu le rejoindre dans le plaisir intense qui le traverse et dont il se délecte de la vision qu'il lui offre, autant que de son essence qu'il recueille jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Il remonte tout en se couchant contre lui et l'embrasse longuement, profondément, permettant à Duo de savourer leurs goûts et leurs odeurs mélangés avec un plaisir évident, à en juger par les soupirs qu'il laisse échapper.

Puis il inverse leurs positions en plaquant Heero sur le tapis, avant de se saisir de sa main pour faire subir à ses doigts le même sort auquel il a eu droit, mais bien plus bas.

- Duo, on n'est pas obligé d'aller au bout. J'ai l'habitude, je peux…

Duo le fait taire d'un baiser, alors qu'il guide ses doigts entre leurs corps, entre ses cuisses, entre ses fesses jusqu'à son entrée, qui palpite dès qu'un premier d'entre eux l'effleure.

Pour la seconde fois, Heero sent une puissante vague de désir l'envahir, manquant de le faire jouir dans l'instant, tant l'afflux de sang vers son membre déjà extrêmement dur est puissant.

Sans plus attendre il reprend le contrôle et investit le corps de Duo pour le préparer, guettant dans ses yeux, dont le regard sombre reste soudé au sien, les signes de douleur, d'inconfort, puis très rapidement de plaisir et de désir ravivé.

Duo se retrouve bientôt à nouveau plaqué au sol, les jambes relevées alors qu'Heero le pénètre enfin.

Ils s'immobilisent alors, se dévorant toujours des yeux, avec un sourire heureux pour l'un, confiant pour l'autre, s'autorisant une pause dans ce corps à corps passionné.

Heero éprouve un bonheur sans nom, une joie immense, mais il n'en mène pas large : se retrouver en Duo, enfin, alors qu'il a si souvent dansé au bord de la folie et du désespoir, met à mal toutes ses résistances.  
Sans compter son envie de lui, réprimée toutes ces années, mise à l'épreuve depuis qu'il l'a retrouvé, à présent sur le point d'être comblé mais qui menace de le faire exploser bien trop tôt…

Il voudrait que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais, ou plutôt, qu'il puisse le revivre encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en aient plus la force, dans des dizaines d'années…

Et recommencer dans une autre vie, et encore une autre après…

Duo a, lui aussi, bien du mal à ne pas fondre en larmes : retrouver Heero et toutes ces sensations que lui seul a réussi à faire naître en lui le bouleverse.

Parce que malgré son plaisir, son bonheur, l'ombre de Milliardo est toujours là.

Il a tenu un autre que Heero de cette façon, même si tout était différent, et cette pensée menace sérieusement de faire éclater la bulle de félicité où il s'est pourtant enfermé avec Heero.

A cet instant Heero bouge en lui, se retirant presque totalement avant de replonger d'un puissant coup de rein parfaitement ciblé au plus profond de son corps.

Ce que le cri de Duo, dont l'esprit s'est entièrement vidé de toutes pensées, prouve, si besoin est.

Alors Heero recommence, encore et encore, mettant toute sa fougue, sa hargne, sa frustration, son désir, son bonheur dans chaque coup de rein, tous plus puissants les uns que les autres.

Une de ses mains est entrelacée à celle de Duo, au-dessus de sa tête, l'autre tient sa cuisse étroitement serrée contre sa hanche.  
La seconde jambe de Duo l'enserre avec force et son autre main plaquée sur ses reins le pousse à aller toujours plus loin en lui, le griffant sans ménagement par moments, tant le plaisir le submerge.

Leurs bouches se dévorent, leurs langues dansent un ballet infernal, leurs dents mordillent la moindre parcelle de peau à proximité, entre soupirs, gémissements et grognements où se détachent parfois les syllabes formant leurs prénoms ou celles d'un « je t'aime » scandant le mouvement de leurs corps fondus l'un en l'autre.

Duo se retrouve bientôt sur Heero, qu'il chevauche avec fougue, ses mains posées sur ses cuisses, derrière lui, offrant la vision de son corps soumis à un plaisir intense.

Heero retrouve cette image familière, malgré les cheveux qui ne cascadent plus autour d'eux, malgré les cicatrices en plus dues à l'attentat de la navette, qu'il parcourt en laissant une de ses mains s'égarer sur son ventre, son torse, ses épaules, tandis que l'autre se concentre sur un point bien précis qu'elle caresse au même rythme que le balancement de ses hanches…

Et tout comme c'était déjà le cas avant, il ne résiste pas à la vue de Duo mordillant ses lèvres pour retenir les sons qui, pourtant, s'échappent quand même.

Il se redresse pour l'enserrer dans une puissante étreinte et happer sa bouche si tentatrice, si provocatrice, léchant avidement le sang qui y perle.

Cette position modifiant sensiblement leurs mouvements et les frictions qu'elle entraîne amène très vite Heero au bord de la rupture.

Aussi finit-il par plaquer Duo au sol, une dernière fois, tout en accélérant ses coups de reins qui deviennent frénétiques.

Duo referme ses bras autour de sa nuque et ses dents sur sa clavicule, alors qu'il sent la jouissance gronder en eux comme le tonnerre et les bourrasques annonçant la tempête.

Ils auraient voulu que ça ne finisse pas, mais ils savent aussi que ce sera toujours trop court, ils l'ont toujours pensé.

Aussi accueillent-ils leur petite mort en se regardant droit dans les yeux aussi longtemps que possible, avant d'être aveuglés par un éclair si blanc et pur qu'ils n'ont pas d'autre choix que de fermer les yeux, tandis qu'ils explosent et se libèrent enfin.

Heero se laisse aller contre Duo un très court instant, avant de glisser sur le côté pour ne pas l'entraver de son poids, en se retirant doucement et à regrets de son corps si accueillant.

Duo referme sa main sur son poignet, pour garder un contact, alors même que leurs épaules et leurs bras se touchent encore.

Le silence reprend progressivement ses droits, au fur et à mesure que leurs respirations se calment et que leurs battements de cœur ralentissent.

Leur têtes pivotent l'une vers l'autre et ils se sourient, ce qui soulage Heero, qui se sent gagner par une certaine appréhension en songeant aux réactions possibles de Duo.

- Donne-moi cinq petites minutes et je vais chercher deux serviettes… murmure celui-ci en posant son front contre son épaule.

- Dis-moi seulement où elles sont.

- La porte, là, y a des toilettes et un lavabo... dans le meuble en-dessous…

Heero lui embrasse le front t se redresse, avant d'aller leur chercher serviettes et verres d'eau.

Duo le remercie lorsqu'il revient et boit d'une traite son verre, avant de se lever pour s'essuyer, tout comme Heero.

Ils se rhabillent toujours sans un mot, puis Duo récupère les serviettes et les mets de côté.

- Tu regrettes, croit deviner Heero face à son silence.

- Non, Heero, bien sûr que non ! assure-t-il en lui faisant face. C'est juste que… Tu m'as conduit super haut, comme avant, mais je suis redescendu sur terre, pas trop le choix, et ça craint… J'prends de nouveau conscience de ma confusion, du bordel que c'est par rapport à mes sentiments, et j'aurais voulu que quelque chose change…

- Je sais, Duo, le coupe-t-il en le prenant par les épaules. Je n'ai jamais dit que je pouvais tout effacer en une seule fois, mais tu en avais besoin. Nos corps en avaient besoin, pour des raisons différentes.

- C'est sûr…

- Mais je ne considère pas ça comme une déclaration ou une promesse, alors cesse de t'inquiéter.

- C'est vrai ? demande-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Hn. Tu as toujours le choix de nous redonner une chance ou non, c'est toujours à toi de voir si tu peux passer outre ce que tu as vécu ces cinq dernières années. La différence avec tout à l'heure, c'est que maintenant, tu sais à côté de quoi tu passes, si tu décides que non.

- C'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour ! proteste Duo en lui donnant un coup de poing sur le torse. J'y crois pas !

Heero sourit tendrement, avant de l'attirer dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

- Tu le savais déjà, c'était simplement un rappel.

- Je me souviens de tout, je te l'ai dit, murmure-t-il en posant sa tête contre son cou. C'est sûrement pour ça aussi que j'avais tellement envie de toi… J'avais besoin de te retrouver de cette façon, aussi… Mon corps se souvient…

- Et me désire, comme autrefois.

- Oui, reconnaît Duo en se détachant de lui. Je crois que j'avais besoin d'une sorte de… mise à jour. En plus de vouloir effacer les traces et l'empreinte de Milliardo sur mon corps.

- Tu as un aperçu de comment je compte m'y prendre pour régler ça. Si tu me le permets.

- Je te rappelle que je t'en ai moi-même demandé une démonstration, répond Duo en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je ne serai pas contre, si tu en voulais une autre, mais je sais bien que tu ne le demanderas pas. Ce qui vient de se passer était nécessaire. A présent, tu vas pouvoir réfléchir et te décider.

- Exact.

- Si tu me donnes le feu vert concernant Milliardo, je peux aussi te montrer comment je compte lui faire amèrement regretter de t'avoir traité de cette façon.

- Non, _Hee-chan_, je ne veux pas de vengeance.

- Nous en reparlerons quand tes sentiments pour lui ne seront plus une entrave, décrète-t-il en serrant les poings.

Duo se rapproche et prend l'une de ses mains entre les siennes pour desserrer ses doigts.

- C'est pas ça, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressens pour lui… C'est plutôt à cause de mes sentiments pour toi… Je ne veux pas que tu te salisses, 'ro. Un vieux proverbe chinois dit que celui qui cherche la vengeance devrait se souvenir de creuser deux tombes.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de le tuer, Duo, ce ne serait que lui rendre service, réplique-t-il alors que leurs mains s'entrelacent naturellement, sans qu'ils aient eu à y penser.

- Justement. Je crois qu'il paie déjà ce qu'il a fait, tu sais, puisque j'ai décidé de ne plus le revoir. Dans ce genre de situation, la vengeance la plus terrible et complète qui existe, c'est bien l'oubli.

- Tu ne pourras jamais l'oublier, _Duo-kun_.

- Peut-être. Mais le temps fait oublier les douleurs, éteint les vengeances, apaise la colère et étouffe la haine. Alors le passé est comme s'il n'eût jamais existé. C'est Wufei et Mariemeia qui m'ont fait partager cet enseignement, et s'ils ont pu en faire une réalité, je peux y arriver aussi. J'ai juste besoin de temps.

- Je t'ai dit que je t'en laisserai autant que tu me le demanderas. On dit que _le désir, le souvenir et l'espoir sont les trois temps d'un amour_. Je sais où j'en suis, je suis heureux d'y être enfin, parce que selon un proverbe russe, _au royaume de l'espoir, il n'y a pas d'hiver_.

Rassuré, Duo pose sa deuxième main sur sa joue, un court instant, mais qui a pourtant un goût d'éternité pour Heero.

- Tu vois, il n'y a pas que les chinois qui peuvent nous guider.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, répond-il en souriant. Ne disais-tu pas souvent « _tomber est permis, se relever est ordonné _», selon un ancien dicton russe ?

- Hn.

- Sérieusement, 'ro, s'il te plaît, ne pense plus à la vengeance. Nous avons bien d'autres choses à gérer, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si c'est toi qui me le demande, c'est d'accord.

- Merci, _Hee-chan_.

- Tu m'as déjà remercié.

- Une vie ne suffirait pas, je crois…

- Nous en reparlerons dans quelques temps, promet-il avec un sourire qui en dit long sur ce qui attend Duo.

- Ok… répond-il sans savoir s'il doit être impatient ou pas rassuré.

Ils échangent un long regard, avant qu'Heero ne le rompe pour jeter un œil à l'horloge murale.

- Il faut que j'y aille et que je te laisse aussi le temps de t'organiser.

- Oui, le temps passe vite… A tout à l'heure, alors, _Hee-chan_.

- A tout à l'heure, _Duo-kun_, murmure Heero en déposant un baiser sur son front, avant de s'éloigner.

Il se retourne pour lui offrir un dernier sourire à Duo, sur le pas de la porte.

Un sourire auquel Duo n'avait encore jamais eu le droit.  
Et personne d'autre non plus, d'ailleurs.

C'est donc en laissant cette image à Duo qu'Heero s'en va.

Une vision que Duo savoure car jamais encore, il n'avait vu le sourire d'Heero monté si haut, jusqu'à briller dans son regard.

Heero, de son côté, a rapidement retrouvé un visage grave et sérieux, après avoir quitté la librairie.

Il se dirige à présent vers le parc où il avait déjeuné avec Duo, au tout début.

Un peu plus tôt, il a reçu un message de Milliardo lui demandant de l'y retrouver.

Il aurait voulu l'ignorer, encore plus maintenant qu'il a vécu ce moment parfait avec Duo, mais il préfère entendre ce qu'il a à lui dire, pour la dernière fois, probablement.

Sa silhouette n'est pas difficile à reconnaitre, et ses longs cheveux blond platine non plus, aussi Heero ne perd pas de temps à le chercher et le rejoint rapidement près de la fontaine monumentale.

- Bonsoir, Heero. Je te remercie d'être venu et d'avoir accepté cette ultime entrevue.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi.

- Je n'ai aucun mal à le croire.

- J'ai autre chose à faire, dis ce que tu as à dire sans détours.

Milliardo va s'asseoir sur un banc en pierre et Heero n'a d'autre choix que de le suivre.  
Mais il reste debout, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean et le regard dur, peu amène.

- Ce n'était pas un hasard, après tout ce temps, n'est-ce pas ? lui demande Milliardo. Comment as-tu retrouvé sa trace ?

Heero le regarde longuement, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, puis se décide à lui répondre.

- Il m'a suffi de suivre la tienne.

- Quand me suis-je trahi, où ai-je failli ?

- Lors du briefing de printemps, Noin nous présentait les galas auxquels nous étions invités à participer ou simplement assister.

- Oui.

- Trowa et Quatre se sont proposés de jouer quelques morceaux à la flûte et au violon, pour le gala en faveur des associations militants pour que tous les enfants partent en vacances.

- Je m'en souviens.

- Tu as dit « _Duo aurait adoré participer_ ». Ca aurait pu être une remarque anodine, si tu ne l'avais pas dit sur le ton d'une personne qui sait de quoi elle parle. Sauf que Duo ne pratiquait aucun instrument de musique.

- Peut-être ne savais-tu pas tout à son sujet, Heero.

- Il voulait apprendre, mais ça lui était impossible, à cause de moi et des souvenirs douloureux que ça rappelait.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Odin se faisait passer pour un musicien. Son arme était dissimulée dans son étui à musique.

- Je vois.

- Ca n'avait aucune importance, pour moi, mais Duo ne voulait pas nous associer à cette période de ma vie. Il voulait vraiment apprendre, il a renoncé pour moi. Sans souvenirs de son passé, il a pu donner libre court à son intérêt pour la musique dans cette vie que tu lui as construite, et apprendre. Et tu as ainsi pu prétendre qu'il aurait pu jouer, puisque tu l'as vu pratiquer.

- Ton raisonnement aurait pu se tenir. Seulement, mon cher ami…

- Je t_'interdis_ de m'appeler comme ça, le coupe-t-il d'un ton aussi tranchant que la faux du DeathScythe, autrefois.

- Je te prie de m'excuser, répond Milliardo avec un petit sourire triste. Je disais donc que Duo savait déjà jouer. Nous avions effectué une courte mission ensemble, il y a six ans, au cours de laquelle il s'est retrouvé avec une guitare dans les mains et l'a parfaitement maitrisée. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas craint de me trahir en faisant remarquer qu'il aurait adoré participé à ce gala.

- Ca n'a aucune importance, le résultat est le même.

- Cela en a, puisque cela veut dire que je n'ai pas commis d'erreur. J'ai simplement joué de malchance.

- Il n'y a pas que cela qui m'a mis sur ta piste, Milliardo.

- Tu vas me parler de ton instinct et de ton incroyable intuition ?

- Mes capacités m'ont été très utiles, mais il fallait que je puisse les diriger vers un sujet d'observation et d'étude. Tu me l'as fourni, en dehors de cette histoire de pratique de musique.

- Quand ?

- Quand la Baronne de Bremen est venue visiter le Q.G. et qu'elle nous a offert des cerises au kirsh, tu as eu cette remarque : _« Même l'idée de ressembler à une tomate cœur de bœuf n'aurait pas empêché Duo de céder à la tentation_ _»_.

- Son allergie aux cerises est mentionnée dans son dossier, Heero, et j'y ai accès, puisque je suis votre supérieur hiérarchique.

- Il n'y a aucun autre détail, elle n'est pas développée. Trowa, Quatre, Wufei et moi sommes les seuls encore en vie à en connaître les manifestations _exactes_. Sally ne t'en aurais jamais parlé.

- Elle aurait pu le confier à Noin, qui m'en aurait fait part.

- J'y ai songé et j'ai fait mes recherches. Elles n'avaient pas de secrets l'une pour l'autre dans leur vie privée, mais elles savaient devoir garder certaines informations confidentielles, dans l'exercice de leurs fonctions. Noin n'était pas au courant. Tu ne pouvais donc pas le _savoir _à moins de l'avoir _vu_.

- Et c'était si rigoureusement impossible que cela ?

- Duo a toujours veillé à ce que ça ne lui arrive pas en public. Lorsque tu en as parlé, j'ai ressorti tous les rapports de missions que vous aviez pu effectuer ensemble, les évènements auxquels vous aviez assisté tous les deux, mais je n'ai pas trouvé une seule mention à ce sujet.

- J'aurais pu ne pas le signaler, par respect pour Duo.

- Sauf qu'il m'en aurait parlé, lui. Ce qu'il n'a pas fait, puisqu'il n'y a jamais eu d'incidents de ce type dont tu aurais pu être témoin. Pas avant sa disparition.

- Je vois.

- C'est en passant en revue tes missions que j'ai remarqué certaines anomalies et des incohérences.

- Je n'ai laissé aucune trace des modifications que j'ai effectuées, pourtant.

- Chaque donnée informatique effacée laisse une emprunte évidente, à mes yeux, et je sais être l'un des seuls avec Trowa à le voir aussi clairement et rapidement. Si tu ne détruis pas le support où les données ont un jour été inscrites, c'est comme si elles étaient toujours là et n'avaient jamais été supprimées.

- Evidemment. Je ne te ferai pas l'affront de paraître surpris. Tu as donc compris que je cachais quelque chose.

- Ca aurait pu n'avoir aucun rapport avec Duo, mais je devais vérifier.

- Ton fameux instinct.

- Et mon sens de l'observation. J'ai remarqué tes nombreux déplacements dans ce secteur.

- J'ai été l'un des chefs des projets de construction et d'aménagement des nouvelles colonies et leurs satellites, Heero, dès mon retour de Mars. J'ai mené celui du point L6, certes en étroite collaboration avec Wufei. Cela pouvait s'expliquer.

- Mais tu n'aurais pas cherché à couvrir tes traces si c'était simplement ça.

- Tu as très vite compris. En moins d'un mois, tu as trouvé et suivi la bonne piste, qui t'a mené ici.

- Où je ne m'attendais pas à découvrir ce genre de chose.

- Et à quoi t'attendais-tu donc, Heero ?

- J'ai pensé que tu nous protégeais, parce que Duo n'était plus le même. Ou que tu le protégeais, lui. Mais que tu aies pu le droguer et le manipuler pour abuser de lui...

- Ne me prête pas ce genre d'acte immonde ! proteste violemment Milliardo, en sifflant ces mots entre ses mâchoires serrées, témoignant pour la première fois d'une si vive émotion.

- C'est pourtant de ça que nous t'accusons tous. Et même sans tenir compte de notre avis, puisque tu te fiches royalement de ce qu'on a pu penser et vivre, ces cinq dernières années, c'est comme ça que Duo l'a ressenti. Et le ressentira encore un très long moment.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu le blesser. Je l'aime, Heero.

- T'aurais dû te contenter de l'aimer en silence, comme tu l'avais fait jusque-là.

Milliardo laisse échapper un petit rire sans joie.

- Tu as toujours su, n'est-ce pas ? Evidemment... répond-il seul, puisque Heero se contente de le regarder toujours aussi froidement. Je me savais discret, mais je n'ai jamais eu la prétention de croire que je pourrais échapper à ton regard acéré.

- Ca a constitué ta dernière erreur : tu n'as pas semblé si affecté que ça par sa disparition.

- Je pense au contraire avoir bien joué le jeu.

- Je le confirme, puisque c'est après avoir eu les premiers soupçons que j'ai passé en revue ton attitude.

- Et où me suis-je trahi, cette fois-ci ?

- Tu nous as prétendument aidé, mais au fil des années, tu avais de moins en moins l'air d'un homme amoureux qui perdait espoir ou, au contraire, qui tenait le coup envers et contre tout. Alors sois tu ne l'aimais pas tant que ça, soit tu le savais en vie, quelque part et ça te suffisait.

- Belle déduction.

- Quatre sentait que tu étais lié à quelqu'un, j'ai voulu croire que tu avais refait ta vie ailleurs, avec un ou une autre. Et dire que je m'en suis réjoui pour toi…

- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour le mal que je t'ai causé, Heero.

- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Je veux que tu nous laisses tranquille.

- Je le ferai. Comme tu le sais déjà, les derniers tests sur la stabilité de la terra-formation de Mars ont été concluants, les premières vagues de colons sont déjà en train d'emménager. J'ai été élu Président, il est normal que je m'y installe à mon tour rapidement et que je termine de former mon gouvernement. J'attendais la décision de Duo pour le faire, espérant qu'il viendrait avec moi.

Heero laisse échapper un reniflement de dédain.

- Noin m'a demandé d'avancer mon installation, car elle ne souhaite pas me voir demeurer à la Base plus longtemps. Elle a été assez claire à ce sujet.

- Tu as déçu et trahi tout le monde, Milliardo, qu'attendais-tu comme réaction de sa part ?

- Cela en valait la peine, peux-tu simplement le comprendre ?

Heero ne répond pas mais détourne un court instant le regard.

Bien sûr qu'il comprend qu'on puisse aller aussi loin pour Duo… mais cela n'excuse en rien le mal qu'il lui a fait, qu'il leur a fait à tous les deux et à tant d'autres.

- Je resterai probablement sur L6000 jusque-là, afin de ne pas perturber Duo, bien que je sache pertinemment qu'il ne reprendra pas sa place de _Preventer_ dans l'immédiat et qu'il n'y a que très peu de chances qu'on se croise à la Base.

- Nous empêcherons cela. Quant aux projets de Duo, ils ne te concernent plus en rien, Milliardo.

- Je l'accepte, quoi que cela m'en coûte, assure-t-il en serrant les poings contre ses cuisses. Mais j'ai une dernière chose à te demander, avant de disparaître de vos vies, Heero, une dernière faveur.

- Une faveur ? Tu ne doutes vraiment de rien…

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec moi. C'est au sujet de Réléna…

- Parle.

- Je sais que tu rejettes ses appels depuis un moment et cela l'affecte beaucoup. Je peux te jurer qu'elle n'était pas au courant de ma vie avec Duo. Personne ne l'était. Le seul à blâmer et à punir, c'est moi.

Heero ne répond rien, il fait simplement demi-tour et commence à s'éloigner.

- Si un jour, Duo souhaite à nouveau me parler, ne l'en empêche pas, s'il te plaît. Je sais que je t'avais dit que je n'avais qu'une requête à te présenter et que cela n'avait rien à voir avec moi…

Heero s'immobilise en entendant cela, mais ne se retourne pas vers lui pour autant.

- Tu n'as vraiment rien compris, même après toutes ces années avec lui…

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Duo est un esprit libre, personne ne pourra jamais lui imposer quoi que ce soit. A moins de faire ce que tu as fait… Finalement, j'avais tort, tu avais _déjà_ tout compris.

- Il suffirait que tu le lui demandes, il ferait tout pour toi.

- C'est sûr que moi, j'aurais ce respect-là envers lui, conclut-il en repartant, toujours sans un regard en arrière.

Milliardo le suit des yeux en silence un long moment, puis finit par jeter un œil à sa montre : il doit se dépêcher de gagner le spatioport, sa navette décolle dans moins d'une heure…

Ses yeux aussi bleu que les mers froides du Grand Nord balaient le parc et le quartier tandis qu'il les traverse pour rejoindre sa voiture, s'attardant sur les endroits si chers à son cœur, parce que liés à Duo.

Il se rend vite compte qu'il a un souvenir avec lui en de trop nombreux lieux, un banc par-ci, un bassin par-là, ce café, cette supérette, ce vendeur de saucisses, et bien sûr, la librairie, qu'il ne peut que regarder rapidement et de loin.

Même si elle est fermée, il a fait une promesse à Duo, celle de ne pas s'approcher de lui, ni encore moins d'essayer de le voir ou de lui parler, pour le moment.

Malgré tout ce que ça lui coûte, malgré le mal que ça lui fait, il tiendra parole.

Il sait que c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire aujourd'hui, pour lui-même comme pour Duo.

Et prier qu'il puisse un jour faire partie de sa vie, à nouveau, même s'il est bien conscient des très faibles probabilités que ça soit le cas.

Pas avant de très nombreuses et longues années, en tous cas…

.

.

_A suivre..._

.

* * *

**Notes **: _Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Dans la première version de ma fic, il n'y avait pas ce genre de scènes entre Heero et Duo, ils discutaient simplement. Mais j'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit que ce n'était pas crédible qu'il ne se passe rien entre eux ! Ils sont forts mais quand même… J'ai aussi hésité à laisser la scène où Heero joue de la guitare, mais là aussi, j'ai fini par ne pas y toucher. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu de cette façon !_

**/ !\ Rappel / !\ Il n'y aura pas de chapitre mercredi prochain (le 28)** car je m'absente dix jours, je vous retrouve donc le **mercredi 4 septembre pour le prochain** !


	12. Te distraire

_**Titre :Never say die  
Source**_** :** Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_** :** Lysanea  
_**Genre**_** :** yaoi, romance, basée sur l'histoire originale  
_**Disclamer**_: aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Lexie et les clients  
_**Rating : T  
Personnages**_:_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Lexie  
__**Statut : **_finie

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ _**: **__Bonjour à ceux qui sont toujours là pour suivre cette histoire. Et je dois dire que j'ai bien l'impression que vous n'êtes plus nombreux. J'espère encore un peu au fond de moi que c'est dû aux vacances et non à mon histoire qui ne plaît plus vraiment, mais c'est difficile d'interpréter dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Je remercie celles qui prennent le temps de lire et de mes laisser leurs impressions, et j'essaie vraiment de prendre en compte chacune de vos remarques, même si ma fic est terminée. Je ne peux pas tout changer, mais je fais au mieux pour répondre à vos attentes. Il n'y aura plus de grands rebondissements, c'est un fait, seulement les réponses aux questions que vous vous posiez notamment sur les autres couples. Je m'excuse si j'ai déçu certains d'entre vous au cours des chapitres._

_**Rars : **_

**Bony100clyd** : merci pour ta fidélité et ta review. Pour répondre à ta question, il reste encore deux chapitres et un épilogue. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop pénible…

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.  
.**_

_**Chapitre douze : Te distraire  
**_

_**.**_

_**« Conquérir sa joie vaut mieux que de s'abandonner à la tristesse. » **_

_**(Proverbe chinois)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Plus tard dans la soirée de ce mardi 19 juin.  
Middle Prussia, Restaurant « **_**L'Auberge du Tyrolien**_** »**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Comme promis, Duo a rejoint les autres anciens pilotes à l'hôtel, avant de les conduire dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville pour fêter leurs retrouvailles.

Et leur faire découvrir les spécialités de Middle Prussia, très inspirées de l'Allemagne et de l'Autriche.

Heero est ravi de revenir dans ce restaurant, il avait tellement apprécié ce dîner avec Duo…

Non, avec _Donovan_.  
Qu'importe, ils sont dorénavant une seule et même personne.

Ils en sont à présent au dessert et beaucoup de choses ont été racontées des deux côtés.

Des souvenirs douloureux pour ceux à qui Duo a manqué, et pour lui, le récit d'une vie faite d'illusions et de manipulations, auquel Duo ne pouvait se soustraire, quelle que soit la difficulté de l'exercice.

Il arrive à parler des bons moments, de ses rencontres, de sa vie de libraire, mais ils se rendent tous très vite compte que Milliardo/Miles n'est jamais loin, ce qui jette fatalement une ombre sur ces instantanés.

L'ambiance est un peu étrange mais aucun d'eux n'est mal à l'aise pour autant.

Il y a un mélange de tristesse et de joie, de bonheur de s'être retrouvés et de constater que leur complicité est si vite revenue, parfois assombrie par le rappel inévitable de ces cinq longues années de séparation.

- Alors, Wufei, tu vas peut-être enfin me dire ce qui se passe, avec Mariemeia ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Maxwell.

- Oh ! arrête un peu… Je peux comprendre que t'aies rien voulu me dire là-bas, mais tu peux cracher le morceau, maintenant et me parler un peu de toi !

- Ce n'était pas notre priorité.

- Je sais, mais là, c'est bon, tu peux me raconter… Ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Il n'y a rien à raconter, Maxwell, je te le répète. Nous sommes devenus proches, c'est un fait. Mais quoi que tu aies eu l'impression de voir ou de comprendre, ce n'était rien de plus que cela : une impression.

- Je suis pas empathe, mais je suis pas aveugle non plus, même si j'ai pas vu grand-chose de ce que Milliardo trafiquait sous mon nez.

- C'est différent, réplique Quatre. Tu avais une camisole chimique sur ta mémoire qui t'empêchait de reconnaître des signes ou d'éveiller tes soupçons. Ce qui se passe entre Marie et Wufei est parfaitement clair pour nous. Et je n'ai pas eu besoin de mes pouvoirs pour le comprendre.

- Peu importe, intervient Wufei. Ce que vous voyez ou percevez n'est réel que si vous le nommez et le reconnaissez, et je vous interdis de le faire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est une gamine, Maxwell !

- Elle a rien d'une gamine ! La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai cru qu'elle avait une vingtaine d'années…

- C'est l'âge que tout le monde lui donnerait, remarque Trowa.

- Et le bon Dieu sans confessions, en prime, ajoute Heero.

- C'est vrai qu'elle a beaucoup changé, remarque Duo en replongeant sa cuillère dans son sorbet. Si elle avait fait sa révolution maintenant, je pense qu'on aurait eu plus de mal à convaincre ceux qui l'ont suivi qu'ils étaient du mauvais côté...

- Ils ne l'auraient pas suivi pour les bonnes raisons, souligne Heero.

- Non, c'est sûr que là, c'est pas que sa cause qu'ils auraient voulu embrasser…

- Maxwell !

- Non mais regarde tes réactions ! sourit-il de toutes ses dents. T'oses me dire que tu ressens rien ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, se défend-il avec un léger froncement de sourcil.

- Le problème de Wufei, ce ne sont pas ses sentiments, mais ceux que Marie lui portent, intervient Quatre. Parce qu'elle a seize ans et qu'elle est la fille de Treize. C'est ce qui lui met le cerveau en ébullition.

- Veux-tu bien ôter tes antennes de mon crâne, Winner ?

- Je suis empathe, pas télépathe, Wufei.

- Fous-le camp de mon cœur, dans ce cas !

Les rires de Quatre et de Duo se mêlent, faisant sourire le serveur qui vient débarrasser leur table et prendre leur commande de thés et de cafés.

- Plus sérieusement, comment ça se fait que tu t'es retrouvé à t'occuper de Mariemeia, Wufei ? Elle m'a juste dit que tu lui avais proposé d'aider, y a deux ans… Tu t'es pas senti coupable après coup, quand même ?

- A la mort de Lady Une dans l'attentat de la navette, Mariemeia est devenue la pupille du Royaume de Sank restauré et de la Nation Unie, explique-t-il après un claquement de langue pour les derniers propos de Duo.

- C'est vrai que Sally aussi a perdu la vie dans ce crash, sinon, elle se serait sûrement occupée d'elle avec Noin...

Quatre presse la main de Duo, le réconfortant et l'apaisant.

Eux, ils ont eu le temps de faire leur deuil, en cinq ans, et pourtant, c'est toujours douloureux d'évoquer leurs amis disparus.

Duo sait depuis un peu plus d'une journée seulement que certains de ses collègues, de ses supérieures et surtout amies, ont péri dans cet attentat.

- Noin a pris soin d'elle, ainsi que Réléna, mais elles avaient beaucoup à faire, reprend Heero pour le détourner de sa tristesse. Les Preventers ont subi un gros choc. L'organisation était privée de ses chefs et de ses meilleurs hommes.

- Yuy est resté un mois dans le coma, explique Wufei, son regard plongé dans son verre d'eau et au-delà, dans l'une des pires périodes de sa vie. Il en a fallu quatre mois à Barton pour retrouver sa mémoire complète et l'usage de ses jambes. Toi, tu avais disparu sans laisser aucune trace.

- Wufei et moi étions effondrés, la plupart du temps et ce, malgré tout notre professionnalisme, poursuit Quatre, la gorge nouée par l'émotion du souvenir de cette période horrible. Nous avions souvent des périodes de découragement assez brusques et violentes, durant lesquelles la tache nous semblait insurmontable.

- Je n'ai pas honte de le reconnaître, avoue Wufei en relevant le visage vers ses amis. Ce fut une épreuve très difficile. Sans le soutien de Winner dès les premiers jours, je ne pense pas que je l'aurais surmonté, certainement pas sans séquelles.

- C'est réciproque, assure Quatre en souriant, et en échangeant un long regard avec Wufei.

- C'est une grande consolation de savoir que si aucun de nous n'avait survécu, vous auriez trouvé du réconfort dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Inutile d'être dans les bras d'un ami pour trouver du soutien, sa simple présence suffit, Barton, réplique Wufei.

Duo fronce les sourcils, peu rassuré par les échanges de regards entre Quatre et Trowa, et la tension qu'il sent entre eux.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de les interroger, Quatre reprend son récit, sans un regard de plus vers Trowa.

- Grâce aux efforts combinés de toutes les personnes concernées, les choses sont peu à peu rentrées dans l'ordre.

- Nous avons retrouvé les commanditaires et fait justice.

- Mais toujours aucune trace de toi, ajoute Heero.

- Remettre les Preventers sur pieds et assurer que le monde et la Paix n'étaient plus menacés a pris du temps, reprend Quatre. A tour de rôle, nous continuions de te chercher, en menant les équipes ou en les supervisant. Nous n'avons pas tout de suite dit à Heero que tu avais disparu, quand il est sorti du coma. Mais ne te trouvant pas à son chevet ou dans le lit à côté, il a très vite compris.

- Il ne s'est pas posé la question de savoir s'il devait se recueillir sur ta tombe. La première chose que Yuy a demandé, c'est « Quand part la prochaine équipe de recherches ? ».

Duo sourit à Heero, qui ne le quitte que rarement des yeux.

- Te retrouver est devenu ma principale mission, même si j'en accomplissais d'autres, à côté. Tout le monde participait avec tous leurs moyens possibles, chacun agissait, mais j'étais le seul aussi mobile.

- Milliardo a refusé la direction des Preventers et malgré son jeune âge, il a nommé Wufei Lieutenant-général, puis Général, second de Noin, seule Générale en chef, à présent.

- C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé à côtoyer Mariemeia plus que nécessaire, conclut Wufei en revenant au sujet principal. Elle était souvent au Q.G où elle vivait avec Noin, à la Base.

- Lorsque Wufei a pu déléguer un peu plus ses charges et quitter la Terre plus longtemps, il s'est activement investi dans la reconstruction de L5 A0206 sur L5.7, poursuit Quatre.

- Jugeant qu'il serait intéressant et plus sain pour Mariemeia de retourner dans l'espace, de sortir du tout militaire dans lequel elle s'enfermait depuis son enfance, je lui ai proposé de m'aider, il y a deux ans.

- Ce qui lui a été très bénéfique, précise Quatre. Elle s'est vraiment épanouie, là-bas, et aux côtés de Wufei. Les sentiments qu'elle a aujourd'hui entrent parfaitement dans la logique des choses.

- J'espère que ce n'est qu'une phase d'adolescente. Il faut être sacrément dérangé pour s'enticher de l'assassin de son père, à qui elle a toujours voué une admiration sans bornes…

- Elle sait tout ce qu'i savoir sur ta relation avec Treize, elle a compris.

- Peut-être mieux que toi, intervient Trowa.

- Cela n'explique pas tout, Barton.

- Ses sentiments pour toi sont sincères, Wufei, et très profonds.

- Il doit le savoir, Quatre, sinon il n'aurait pas céder.

- Je n'ai pas cédé, Maxwell !

- Quoi, vous n'avez encore rien fait ? Alors qu'elle espère après toi depuis au moins un an, voire plus, si j'ai bien tout saisi ?

- Ce n'est pas de cela dont il s'agit ! se défend encore Wufei.

- Ah ! quand même, je me disais aussi… Surtout qu'elle habite au premier étage de ta maison…

- Maxwell !

Duo et Quatre éclatent de rire, sous les regards complices de Trowa et d'Heero.

Même Wufei finit par se détendre.

Duo lui a terriblement manqué, il est heureux de faire les frais de ses taquineries.

Comme avant, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés par un homme dont l'amour l'a conduit aux pires agissements, à savoir, blesser la dernière personne au monde qu'il aurait voulu atteindre.

- Trêve de plaisanterie, Wufei, tu envisages une relation avec elle, oui ou non ?

- Elle n'a que seize ans.

- C'est un an de plus que l'âge que tu avais quand tu as rencontré Treize.

- C'est différent, Winner.

- Parce que vous étiez deux hommes ? Malgré ton jugement sur les femmes, Wufei, on dit souvent qu'elles sont plus matures que les hommes, à cet âge-là. C'est encore plus flagrant avec Marie.

- Je lui reconnais une grande maturité, certes.

- Alors quoi, tu ne te sens pas capable de prendre la responsabilité d'une telle relation, comme Treize l'a fait avec toi ?

- Il n'y avait pas de relation, entre nous, Maxwell. C'était seulement une aventure platonique…

- Platonique ? relève Duo avec scepticisme. Franchement, vu l'état dans lequel tu nous rejoignais parfois, j'en doute ! T'espérais pas que j'aurais oublié, non ?

- Non, cela aurait été trop demandé, je le sais. Ce n'était peut-être pas entièrement platonique, mais nous n'avions cependant pas de relations condamnables… C'était un jeu de séduction, un flirt poussé jusqu'à la limite de l'interdit, un défi assumé, une provocation orgueilleuse… Peu importe, cela n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu.

- Oh ! mais bien sûr que si ! proteste Duo. T'aurais eu encore plus de regrets, aujourd'hui, Fei, s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé du tout ! Parce que de toute façon, tu l'aurais eu, ta revanche.

- Pour ce que cela m'a apporté… grimace-t-il.

- En tout cas, Mariemeia te veut, j'ai pas mis longtemps à le deviner. Et à son âge, tu t'étais déjà marié une fois.

- Nous ne sommes pas en Chine, la loi est tout autre.

- Si y a bien une raison d'envoyer les lois, quelles qu'elles soient, aux orties, c'est bien au nom de l'amour. En plus, si vous vous installez sur L5.7…

- Nous verrons, Maxwell. A peine revenu, tu commences déjà à tirer des plans sur la comète…

- J'aime pas voir les gens que j'aime être malheureux, ok ? Et surtout, qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble pour de mauvaises raisons. Faut bien que je te remercie d'une manière ou d'une autre, Wufei ! Et pas que toi, ajoute-t-il en regardant chacun de ses amis dans les yeux.

- En ce qui me concerne, je me considère remercié, ça ira, Maxwell.

- Quand je vous rejoindrai sur Terre, j'espère que t'auras un autre discours, et que tu m'annonceras que t'auras décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure avec Mariemeia.

- Nous verrons, je te le répète.

- C'est tout vu, assure Quatre.

- Winner, ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit de virer tes antennes de mon cœur ?

Quatre se contente de lui faire un clin d'œil, alors que leurs cafés et thés leur sont servis.

Ils ne disent rien un moment, car c'est une soirée karaoké au restaurant et un groupe s'est installé sur scène pour chanter et ils donnent joyeusement de la voix.

Lorsque le panier pour écrire les noms et les chansons est passé, Duo et Quatre se sont prêtés au jeu immédiatement.

Heero, Trowa et Wufei savent que leurs noms ont été inscrits aussi, mais il y a beaucoup de monde et ils prient pour qu'ils ne soient pas appelés.

Heero a bien pensé aller dire quelques mots sur un certain ton à l'organisateur, mais Duo l'a vu venir et lui a demandé de rester sagement assis et de lui faire plaisir.

C'est sa soirée, alors il lui a obéi.

Peu de temps après qu'on leur ait servi leurs thés et cafés, Lexie arrive.

Duo lui avait proposé de venir dès le début, mais elle a bien compris qu'ils avaient besoin de se retrouver tous les cinq, alors elle a décliné l'invitation.

Mais elle lui a promis de les rejoindre plus tard, pour profiter du karaoké et apprendre à connaître ses meilleurs amis sortis tout droit de son passé, d'un bond de cinq ans dans le temps.

Rapidement, elle se fonde dans le groupe sans aucune difficultés, parlant avec les uns et les autres, les charmant tous par son aura, sa bonne humeur, sa gentillesse et tout ce qu'elle peut bien raconter sur Duo et la librairie, sans jamais gaffer en mentionnant « Miles ».

Son empathie et celle de Quatre entrent en résonnance, et c'est un spectacle assez impressionnant.

Ils voient et comprennent des choses quelques instants avant les autres et spontanément, ils se regardent pour confirmer ou s'en amuser.

C'est un peu troublant au départ, mais tout le monde s'y fait très vite.

Son nom résonne soudain dans le micro, et elle fait un grand sourire avant de se précipiter sur scène.

- Je vais chanter cette chanson pour un couple d'amis. Ils ont traversé des choses difficiles et j'aimerai qu'ils se retrouvent, maintenant. Comme c'est une chanson que les filles chantent mieux, je prête ma voix à l'un des deux. Que l'autre ouvre grand ses oreilles !

Bien sûr, elle ne peut pas nommer Duo explicitement, car beaucoup de clients et l'ensemble du personnel le connaissent en tant que Donovan, en couple avec Miles…

Même si certains se sont interrogés sur la relation entre Duo et Heero dès le premier soir où ils sont venus dîner en tant que Donovan et Hiroki, tant leur complicité était flagrante.

Et malgré toute la discrétion qu'ils y mettent et dont ils sont capables, cette impression que quelque chose de fort les unis est encore plus évidente, ce soir-là.

_._

_Ramène-moi dans les bras que j'aime  
Désire-moi comme tu le faisais avant  
Touche moi une fois de plus  
Et souviens-toi quand  
Il n'y avait personne que tu voulais plus que moi  
_  
_Je vais t'attendre  
Ici, dans mon cœur  
Je suis celui qui veux t'aimer plus que tout  
Tu verras que je peux te donner  
Tout ce dont tu as besoin  
Laisse-moi être celui qui t'aime plus que tout  
_  
_Regarde-moi comme si tu n'avais jamais su  
Serre-moi et ainsi, tu ne pourras plus partir  
Crois seulement en moi  
Je te montrerai  
Tout ce que ton cœur a besoin de savoir  
_  
_Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, toute l'amour que nous avions peut être sauvé  
Peu importe ce que ça coûtera, nous trouverons un moyen  
Crois seulement en moi  
Je te montrerai  
Tout ce que ton cœur a besoin de savoir_

_Je vais t'attendre_  
_Ici, dans mon cœur_  
_Je suis celui qui veux t'aimer plus que tout_  
_Tu verras que je peux te donner_  
_Tout ce dont tu as besoin_  
_Laisse-moi être celui qui t'aime plus que tout_

_._

Lexie fredonne les dernières notes et un tonnerre d'applaudissements salue sa prestation.

- Merci ! Je vais garder le micro encore un peu, pour un autre morceau, parce que c'est une soirée exceptionnelle ! Musique !

Les premières note de « _You make me feel_ » résonnent, et les lumières baissent, pour coller à l'ambiance feutrée, sensuelle, pleine de volupté du morceau.

Lexie danse pour accompagner la musique, envoûtant l'assemblée par le charme qu'elle dégage, sa sensualité en parfaite adéquation avec la chanson.

_Ton amour n'est égal à rien d'autre_  
_Que je veuille, quand nous sommes ensemble_  
_J'aimerais qu'on le reste pour toujours_

_Tu me rends vivant, tu me rends vivant, tu me rends vivant,  
Tu me rends plus fort_

Tout le monde suite le mouvement lascif de ses jambes, de ses hanches, de ses bras, de ses mains qui se perdent dans ses cheveux, avant qu'elle ne poursuive de sa voix un peu plus rauque que celle de la chanteuse…

_Ton amour n'est égal à rien d'autre_  
_Je ne veux aucun autre amant_  
_Notre amour durera toujours_

_Tu me rends vivant, tu me rends vivant, ru me rends vivant,  
Tu me rends plus fort..._

Lexie continue de danser sur la musique, bien qu'il n'y ait plus de paroles, et personne n'irait l'interrompre de toute façon.

Elle finit par s'immobiliser et les lumières reviennent à leur intensité habituelle.

Cette fois, en plus des applaudissements, elle a le droit à de nombreux sifflements appréciateurs, qui l'accompagnent jusqu'à sa table où elle vient reprendre place.

Elle distribue quelques mercis et envoie des baisers du bout des lèvres, puis se tourne vers Heero. Bas du formulaire

- Tu vois, Heero, je t'avais dit que je t'aiderai, d'une manière ou d'une autre, lui affirme-t-elle en souriant.

- Tu as une très belle voix, répond-il simplement.

Ce qu'elle traduit facilement comme un merci.

- Le choix des titres est… hum… judicieux, remarque Wufei.

Il est encore tout retourné par le spectacle envoutant qu'elle vient de donner.  
Réussir à troubler Wufei n'est pas un mince exploit, et ça n'échappe à personne.

- Il y en a beaucoup qui leur correspondait, mais fallait bien trancher, explique-t-elle en prenant la tasse que Quatre lui sert. Merci. _Hmmm_… ce thé est vraiment délicieux ! Pourquoi j'en ai jamais pris, avant ? Qui l'a commandé ?

- On a juste demandé de l'eau chaude à Oswald, le thé, c'est un cadeau de Wufei, explique Duo.

- Je t'en laisserai, si tu veux, propose-t-il gentiment.

- Avec plaisir ! Il vient de L5.7 ?

- Oui.

- C'est l'une des premières choses qu'il a créé : une gigantesque plantation de thé.

- Ce n'est pas simplement pour le goût du thé, Winner. Le soin donné à sa culture, la cueillette, l'entretien du matériel et la cérémonie du thé sont très importants.

- Il y a aussi une cérémonie du thé, en Chine ?

- Oui, et elle est bien différente de celle en usage au Japon. Enlève cette esquisse de sourire moqueur de tes lèvres, Yuy.

Le sourire d'Heero s'accentue, au contraire.

- Ta moitié japonaise se manifeste à nouveau de la façon la plus désagréable qui soit, grimace Wufei.

- Je n'y peux rien si les références japonaises sont plus fortes et plus ancrées dans les mémoires populaires que les chinoises.

- Mais tu es responsable de ce sourire triomphant et de cette fierté mal placée.

- Que le grand Dragon spirituel me pardonne.

- Dragon spirituel ? relève Lexie.

- Wufei appartient au clan du Dragon, explique Duo. Son Gundam avait pour nom de code _ShenLong_, qui est un des neufs dragons sacrés chinois, et qui se traduit généralement par _Dragon spirituel_.

- Mais j'ai rebaptisé mon Gundam _Nataku_, en hommage à mon épouse décédée sur le front, qui fut une grande combattante. J'ai été marié à 14 ans et je l'ai perdu la même année, précise-t-il face au regard perplexe de Lexie.

- Ah ! ok… Je suis désolée…

- Merci. _Nataku _est un dieu sans âme et c'est exactement le guide dont j'avais besoin pour aller au combat. Lorsque sa moitié japonaise domine, Yuy aime bien me taquiner sur ce qui fait ma fierté, pour atténuer les manifestations de la sienne.

- Faux : je les ai toujours assumés.

- De toute façon, Heero, t'avais souvent de quoi te vanter, intervient Duo. Je veux pas prendre partie, mais c'est vrai !

- Je le reconnais, concède Wufei. Surtout en tenant compte du fait que l'une de tes plus grandes fiertés aujourd'hui est d'avoir retrouvé Maxwell.

- Effectivement, j'en suis pas peu fier.

Heero échange avec Duo un long regard, mais se retient d'avoir un quelconque autre geste, qui pourrait être vu par des yeux indiscrets.

Ce qui forcerait Duo à s'expliquer rapidement, et il ne veut pas lui imposer ça.

Il aura le temps d'exposer à ses clients et connaissances, à ses amis et collègues, pourquoi il quitte « Miles » et _Middle Prussia_.

- Dites, reprend Lexie après un moment où ils se sont concentrés sur le groupe sur scène ou perdus dans leurs réflexions, ça pourrait être sympa de faire une soirée à la librairie sur le thème de la cérémonie du thé… On a pas mal de livres sur la civilisation chinoise. Tu pourrais nous présenter quelqu'un qui serait d'accord pour se déplacer jusqu'ici et faire une démonstration, peut-être, Wufei ?

- Je peux le faire moi-même, assure-il. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut chez moi et j'ai été initié.

- Génial ! T'en penses quoi, Duo ?

- C'est une super idée ! Je t'aiderai le plus possible, avant de repartir.

- Et tu reviendras pour la soirée. Et tous ceux qui veulent ! ajoute-t-elle avec son enthousiasme habituel. Ca va prendre un moment pour tout organiser, de toute façon. Mais c'est vraiment sympa d'accepter, Wufei.

- Si tu le souhaites, si tu as assez de temps libre, tu pourras venir sur L5.7 te familiariser avec la culture chinoise, lorsque j'y serai moi-même. Je te ferai participer à une cérémonie du thé, que tu saches à quoi t'attendre.

- Ce serait super ! Je pourrais caler ça sur ma semaine de vacances… Ca dépendra du remplacement de Duo, aussi… On verra les détails. Merci beaucoup, Wufei !

- Je précise, bien que cela est totalement logique, que ton fils est également le bienvenu.

Les autres échangent des regards discrets, un peu surpris, tendrement moqueurs.

- Marie sera sûrement ravie de faire du baby-sitting, souligne Trowa.

- Marie ?

- Mariemeia, la jeune fille dont je t'ai parlé, explique Duo à Lexie.

- Oh ! la fille de Treize que tu adores, qui est proche de Wufei mais dont la situation semble compliquée ?

- _Maxwell _!

Duo rentre la tête dans les épaules d'instinct, avant de se redresser et d'adresser à Wufei un sourire contrit.

- Elle est ma meilleure amie, 'Fei, je lui ai naturellement raconté mes quelques jours chez toi et l'ambiance. Surtout entre Marie et toi, des fois, vu que ça me faisait un peu de peine…

- Quel besoin avais-tu d'aller raconter les fruits d'une interprétation vague et…

- Pas la peine d'en faire une histoire, Wufei, ça ne me gêne pas, tu sais, le rassure Lexie en frôlant sa cheville de son pied, sous la table. On est adulte, c'est pas parce qu'on flirte un peu en se lançant quelques œillades pendant une soirée qu'on va se marier dès demain et acheter une maison avec une balançoire et des petits chiens, hein ?

Duo éclate de rire et Quatre n'en est pas loin, alors que Wufei relève fièrement le menton.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi la conversation a dévié ainsi, mais ta remarque est juste.

- Tu ne vois pas, vraiment ? minaude-t-elle en accentuant la pression de son orteil sur la cheville de Wufei, qui plisse les yeux en réponse.

Les noms de Duo, enfin « Donovan » et de Lexie sortent pour le prochain karaoké, alors ils se lèvent tous les deux.

- Sauvé par le gong, _wang shu_ _Long_! lui lance-t-elle avant de trotter jusqu'à la scène en tenant la main d'un Duo encore hilare.

- Il semble que le _Prince héritier du Dragon_ est touché, non ?

- Exact, Winner, reconnaît Wufei d'une voix ou perce l'admiration. Elle cache bien son jeu, la petite libraire.

- C'est une jeune femme surprenante, confirme Quatre. Et ils sont très proches, Duo et elle... La séparation va être difficile.

- Elle ne fait pas le poids.

- Evidemment, Trowa, mais ça n'en sera pas moins très triste pour les deux ! Tu sais combien Duo attache d'importance à chacune des relations qu'il se fait.

- Nous l'aiderons à surmonter cette épreuve.

- Ca n'en restera pas moins difficile !

- A moins qu'elle ne le suive.

Trois regards se tournent vers Heero.  
Il a préféré intervenir avant que le ton ne monte encore plus entre Trowa et Quatre.

Durant tout le dîner, ils ont soigneusement évité de se répondre et de se provoquer pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Duo ni susciter d'inquiétude.

Mais à présent qu'il n'est plus là, ils ont pris le premier prétexte pour s'affronter.

Seulement il est hors de question que Heero les laisse faire.  
Il a bien vu que Duo se posait déjà des questions, il n'est pas dupe.

Et il est assez proche d'eux pour sentir que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, ce que Wufei lui a déjà appris, avant leurs retrouvailles.

Mais le peu qu'il lui a dit ne suffit pas à appréhender le désastre de la situation et Heero préfère lui éviter une démonstration franche, pour le moment.

- C'est possible, Yuy ?

- Si on lui donne de bonnes garanties pour son installation sur Terre, pourquoi pas ? Duo ne réintègrera pas les _Preventers,_ même si Milliardo s'installe sur Mars et en attendant, patiente sur L6000.

- Et séparé de Duo, il ne lui reste plus que ça, donc il ne quittera pas l'organisation complètement, ajoute Quatre.

- Qui peut savoir ? nuance Wufei. Malgré les années, il reste toujours très difficile à cerner. Ses réactions ne peuvent être prévues. Il peut refuser la Présidence de Mars et rester sur L6000, comme il peut brusquement disparaître. Il l'a déjà fait une fois.

- Il pourrait même choisir de revenir dans quelques années et tenter de se rapprocher de Duo, remarque Quatre.

- Nous verrons ça en temps et en heure, tranche Heero, refusant de se projeter dans ce genre de futur. Pour le moment, seul l'avenir immédiat compte.

- Un avenir où tu imagines Maxwell en libraire, sur Terre ?

- Il aime vraiment ça, Wufei, assure Heero en regardant Duo s'époumoner sur la scène avec Lexie. Et il est très doué.

- Lui seul nous donnera la réponse, conclut Wufei.

- S'il décide d'ouvrir une librairie, ou d'en reprendre une, effectivement, Lexie pourrait se laisser convaincre, note Quatre.

- C'est à réfléchir.

- Je veux qu'il ait tout ce qui peut le rendre heureux, déclare fermement Heero. Je veux qu'il puisse ne garder que le meilleur de ces cinq dernières années.

- Tu ne crois pas que Lexie et la librairie lui rappelleront trop souvent sa vie ici, en tant que Donovan ?

- Il ne l'oubliera jamais, Quatre. Plutôt que de voir ce genre de souvenirs surgir brusquement et le blesser, autant qu'il apprenne à vivre avec ce qu'il y a eu de plus positif. Puisqu'il veut que tu restes un peu avec lui, Quatre, ce sera à toi de confirmer ma théorie.

- Je ferai mon possible, bien sûr.

- Je vais prendre l'air, décide Trowa, resté muet durant l'échange, en se levant sans attendre de réponse ou pire, de question.

Quatre se mord la lèvre, Wufei soupire et Heero le suit simplement du regard.

- Il va où, Trowa ? demande Duo en regagnant leur table au même moment et le voyant s'éloigner.

- Il a besoin de prendre l'air.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, au juste, avec lui ? demande-t-il entre deux gorgées d'eau. Et pas de tour de passe-passe, je suis pas idiot.

- C'est difficile à expliquer...

- Il se sent inutile, répond Lexie en regardant la porte par laquelle Trowa est sorti.

- Et impuissant, complète Heero. Je t'ai retrouvé, Wufei t'a aidé à libérer et assimiler tes souvenirs, Quatre va rester quelques jours à ta demande. Et lui n'a aucun rôle dans tout ça. C'est ce qu'il pense.

- J'y vais.

- Ca ne sert à rien, mon Duo.

- Quel ami je ferais, si je n'essayais même pas, _angel _? Y a cinq ans, c'est toi qui aurait déjà été dehors à ses côtés.

- Il y a cinq ans, sûrement… murmure Quatre en fuyant le regard de Duo.

Celui-ci sonde les yeux d'Heero, puis ceux de Wufei, mais il n'y trouve pas ce qu'il y cherche.

Alors il pose la main sur l'épaule de Quatre, la pressant un cours instant, et il finit par lever la tête et lui sourire.

Jugeant que le cas de Trowa est plus urgent, et que Quatre et lui auront largement le temps de discuter et de tout mettre au clair, Duo sort du restaurant à sa recherche.

Il le retrouve tout près, adossé contre le mur, une cigarette à la main… qu'il lui retire d'autorité.

- Ca n'arrangera rien, lui dit-il en s'appuyant contre le mur, à côté de lui.

- Tu m'as manqué, Duo, mais là, j'ai envie d'être seul.

- J'peux pas te laisser, _sorry, buddy_ ! Ca me fait mal de te voir comme ça, t'as l'air de constamment te battre avec des pensées hyper sombres… Tu sais quoi ? J'ai l'impression de me voir à une certaine époque, juste avant de vous connaître… Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

- Quatre te racontera sûrement quand vous serez seuls.

- Hey, Tro', je veux pas que tu te sentes exclu, ou un truc dans le genre… Notre amitié est aussi importante que celle que je partage avec Quatre ou Wufei, t'as pas le droit d'en douter !

- Je n'ai rien pu faire pour te retrouver, Duo.

- T'as essayé, non ?

- Et j'ai échoué.

- Alors tu m'aideras à me réintégrer et me réinstaller, ok ? L'important, c'est que t'aies essayé et je suis sûr que t'as fait ton maximum. En plus, connaissant la relation spéciale que vous avez, 'ro et toi, je suis convaincu que ton soutien a vraiment fait la différence.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas.

- Que je ne savais pas quoi ?

- Que je ne suis plus la même personne. Je suis coincé dans un bureau parce qu'on ne peut plus me faire confiance, sur le terrain. Mes pertes de mémoire me rendent dangereux, même en civil.

- A d'autres ! Wufei a évoqué certains changements, mais rien d'aussi dramatique que tu me laisses entendre, avec ton ton de marche funèbre… Non mais sérieusement, Trowa, tu t'es battu sans mémoire pendant les guerres, t'as parfaitement géré !

- Je suis parti au combat amnésique, ce n'était pas nouveau. A présent, si je perds la mémoire au cours d'une mission…

- Ok, tu peux plus être seul, et après ? Il te suffit d'avoir un binôme de confiance ! Heero était occupé à me chercher, mais maintenant, vous pourrez refaire équipe... Tu vas le retrouver, le terrain, et en toute confiance, avec 'ro !

Trowa ne répond rien.

- C'est pas parce que tu peux plus aller sur le terrain seul que t'es un gros nul qui sert à rien, faut pas exagérer. C'est pas les autres qui ont plus confiance en toi, Trowa, c'est toi, moi je dirai, qui a plus confiance en toi-même, conclut-il avec sa franchise habituelle. Va savoir pourquoi…

- J'ai été abusé, Duo. Comme toi.

- Hein ?

- J'avais un coéquipier en qui j'avais confiance, commence-t-il après une hésitation. Orson.

- Orson… C'était pas un gars qui était avec toi quand t'étais infiltré dans l'armée de Mariemeia ? se souvient-il en plissant le front sous la concentration.

- Je le connaissais de cette période, oui. C'était l'un des seuls que je considérai comme un ami, en dehors de vous. Ou quelque chose s'en approchant.

- Quand Heero était en mission avec moi, c'est avec lui que tu bossais, j'me souviens, ça y est…

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Lors d'une mission de reconnaissance avec lui, j'ai perdu la mémoire. Je me suis réveillé à ses côtés sans savoir qui j'étais ou qui lui était. Alors il a prétendu être mon amant en plus de mon partenaire. Et durant douze jours, tandis qu'il inventait des ordres de mission, nous avons été partenaires. Militaires et sexuels.

- Merde…

Trowa reprend et allume une nouvelle cigarette et cette fois, Duo n'a pas le cœur à la lui retirer.

- Ne nous voyant pas revenir, Quatre et Wufei ont fini par alerter Heero. Il a pris quelques hommes imposés par Noin et ils nous ont rapidement retrouvés. Orson s'est suicidé avant de se faire prendre, il est mort dans mes bras. Quatre m'a fait retrouver la mémoire et il m'a fallu faire un rapport détaillé. Depuis, je ne quitte plus que rarement la Base et mon appartement.

Duo est réellement choqué et bouleversé par cette nouvelle.  
Trowa n'a jamais été du genre à se laisser abattre, quelle que soit l'épreuve qu'il avait dû affronter.

Pour qu'il ait eu une telle réaction, son traumatisme devait être très profond.

Mais Duo devine aussi qu'il y a eu autre chose, derrière tout ça, un terrain favorable, des circonstances ayant rendu Trowa assez fragile pour subir ce choc sans arriver à gérer totalement le contrecoup.

Est-ce que c'est encore une conséquence de cet attentat qui leur a déjà tant pris ?

- Merde, répète-il, toujours très secoué. Trowa, je suis sincèrement désolé…

Avec un net soulagement, Trowa ne lit pas la pitié qu'il s'attendait à trouver dans le regard de Duo. Juste une profonde tristesse, de la colère, son soutien et son amitié inconditionnels.

Il se rend compte que c'est le même regard qu'ont posé sur lui Heero, Wufei et même Quatre, bien que la colère était plus profonde chez lui.

Mais pour la première fois, Trowa accepte l'idée que cette colère n'était pas dirigée contre lui et ses faiblesses.

- C'était à bien plus petite échelle que toi, Duo. C'était court, mais un lien s'est quand même créé. Je n'aimais pas Orson, mais pendant ces douze jours, il a été mon seul repère, la seule personne qui me connaissait et m'aimait. Et c'est cette personne qui est morte dans mes bras. Je me suis senti violé et trahi, mais une part de cet homme que j'ai été, ces quelques jours, ne disparaît pas. Alors quelque part, je te comprends un peu.

- Tu es et seras à jamais l'un des seuls, dans ce cas.

Trowa lui offre un de ses très rares sourires.  
C'est très fugace, à peine une simple petite étincelle, mais cela reste très encourageant.

- Est-ce que c'est pour ça que c'est aussi tendu, entre Quatre et toi ?

- Ca a été le coup de grâce. Mais entre Quatre et moi, ça n'allait déjà plus depuis longtemps. On ne vit plus ensemble, même si nous partageons parfois le même lit.

- Des _sex-friends_ ? Vous ? On aura tout vu ! se désole Duo en levant les yeux au ciel. J'y crois pas ! Quel merdier !

- Le crash a brisé bien plus de choses que nos liens ne pouvaient soutenir et réparer.

- J'en suis pas si convaincu, Tro'.

- Tu le découvriras, au fil du temps.

- Ou je te convaincrai du contraire, puisque j'ai un œil neuf.

- Neuf, mais impliqué.

- J'en reste pas moins objectif et réaliste. Et toi, tu devrais essayer l'optimisme, ça t'allait bien, avant ! J'aime pas quand tu vois tout gris, parce que du coup, t'as une espèce de brouillard autour de toi, comme si tu pouvais pas discerner le bon qui t'entoure...

- Je vois l'espoir pour Heero et je suis heureux que vous ayez pu vous retrouver.

- C'est un bon début, mais c'est compliqué pour nous aussi, tu sais, réplique Duo avec une légère grimace.

- Vous avez couché ensemble.

- Mais ça va pas de sortir ça comme ça ! proteste Duo en ouvrant de grands yeux. Comment tu le sais, c'est Heero qui te l'a dit ?

- Je l'ai croisé à son retour à l'hôtel. Il portait ton odeur.

Duo plisse les yeux.

- T'as vraiment un odorat particulier, c'est pas une légende, en fait !

- Il est simplement plus développé, Duo.

- Ca revient au même…

- Je n'ai rien dit, rassure-toi. C'est à vous d'annoncer ce genre de nouvelles.

- Il n'y a rien à annoncer, Trowa. Nous en avions besoin, mais ça ne règle pas tout. Je ne sais pas encore si nous pourrons être ensemble, un jour, même si j'en crève d'envie… Le Duo Maxwell d'y a cinq ans, en tout cas, qui est une part de moi.

- Une part non négligeable, Duo. Je comprends ce dont tu me parles. J'ai aussi eu besoin de remplacer la présence d'Orson par celle de Quatre avec l'espoir qu'elle s'efface totalement.

- Et… ça a marché ? demande-t-il avec espoir.

- D'une certaine façon. Chaque situation est différente.

- Je sais. Mais ça reste vraiment compliqué…

- La difficulté et les complications n'ont jamais arrêté Heero. Ni toi.

- Ca ne devrait pas t'arrêter non plus, en ce qui concerne Quatre, rétorque-t-il en le poussant gentiment du coude. Tu sais bien que c'est pas anodin qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir réveiller ta mémoire, quand elle s'endort. Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait le faire même sans l'eau. Wufei le pense aussi, il me l'a dit quand il m'a raconté tes amnésies cycliques. Plus besoin de patauger, un p'tit baiser et hop ! de retour, le Trowa !

- Je ne suis pas une princesse de contes de fées, Duo.

- Non, juste un clown triste qui n'a pas besoin de maquillage pour pleurer.

Trowa ne répond rien et lève la tête vers le ciel d'encre.

- Et aussi un homme amoureux, qui a besoin de celui qu'il aime et qui l'aime tout autant, pour exister, ajoute Duo.

- Je l'ai perdu, Duo. C'est trop tard.

La résignation et la tristesse avec lesquelles il prononce ces mots soulèvent le cœur de Duo, qui sent monter une colère et une indignation en lui.

- Ne sois pas ridicule ! lui dit-il en se plaçant devant lui. _Vous vous_ êtes perdus, mais vous pouvez vous retrouver et bon sang, vous _allez_ vous retrouver, oui ! Il y a plus d'espoir pour vous qu'il y en avait pour moi, et pourtant, je suis là, aujourd'hui…

- Tu en vaux la peine.

- Pas vous, peut-être ?

- Je ferai tout pour lui, Duo. C'est l'une des choses qui n'a jamais changé, pour moi.

- Alors pourquoi c'est devenu comme ça, entre vous ? Je suis sûr que vous êtes encore fous l'un de l'autre !

- Je suis un poids, pour lui. Chaque fois que je me réveille amnésique, il me rend ma mémoire et se détache de moi. Je ne peux lui en vouloir.

- C'est pas toi qui le repousses, plutôt, parce que tu te sens mal par rapport à tout ça ? T'espères pas plutôt le libérer ?

- C'est ce qu'il veut, au fond. Mais il est trop généreux pour le reconnaître et accepter qu'il serait mieux sans moi.

- Je ne peux pas te répondre avec certitude, je n'ai pas passé assez de temps avec Quatre pour savoir ce qu'il pense et ce qu'il ressent. Mais quand je vous vois, c'est une évidence, pour moi : vous êtes toujours liés. Mais c'est bizarre, c'est comme si vous luttiez contre ça...

- Je n'ai plus rien à lui apporter, aujourd'hui.

Duo soupire en revenant s'appuyer contre le mur, à ses côtés.

- Ton amour suffirait, Trowa, je ne pense pas qu'il demanderait plus.

- Un amour indigne de lui ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu. Son attitude prouve qu'il partage cet avis, même s'il n'en est pas encore totalement conscient.

Duo secoue la tête.

- Je ne crois pas à tout ça, désolé, Trowa.

- Tu as cinq ans de retard, tu ne connais encore rien des séquelles qu'a laissé cet attentat sur nous et nos vies.

- Exact. Mais Wufei m'a parlé de vous deux et j'ai vu pas mal de choses, ce soir. Je vais pas dire que ça me suffit. C'est juste qu'un regard neuf, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ça peut être positif. Vous êtes tellement englués là-dedans que vous voyez plus rien !

- Je comprends que tu veuilles retrouver tes repères et que tu aurais préféré que tout soit comme avant l'attentat. Ca t'aurait aidé à reprendre ta place.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche, Trowa. Je te parle pas de tout ça pour m'aider, moi, mais pour essayer de vous aider. Parce que je suis conscient de ce que j'ai perdu, de ce que Milliardo m'a arraché, et je ne souhaite pas voir les gens que j'aime vivre quelque chose qui s'en approche. Etre séparé de la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde, pour de mauvaises raisons, franchement, y a rien de pire…

- C'est différent.

- Pas tant que ça ! Heero et moi, on a été piégé. Mais Quatre et toi, vous n'avez pas d'ennemis, à part vous-mêmes. C'est clair que ce sont les plus féroces, mais vous êtes capables de les affronter et de les vaincre. T'as pas envie d'essayer ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui doit être convaincu.

- Oh, bordel, on est pas rendu, là… Bon, faut que je dégonfle des chevilles, moi, c'est pas en une demi-heure que je vais pouvoir te raisonner, alors que les autres essaient depuis des années, à coup de sagesse chinoise ou de phrases assassines et de regards noirs…

- C'est gentil d'essayer, Duo, merci.

- Mouais, j'en ai pas fini avec toi, crois-moi ! soupire-t-il. Je plierai pas avant d'être certain que vous ne pouvez pas être autrement que malheureux comme les pierres, tous les deux chacun de votre côté… Et puis maintenant que Heero m'a retrouvé, je suis certain qu'il va se pencher un peu plus sur ton cas. On peut pas sérieusement se prétendre amis, si on te laisse dans cet état… Et Quatre non plus, ça va de soi…

Trowa ne répond rien, il sait qu'il ne sert à rien de lutter contre Duo, lorsqu'il est à ce point déterminé.

Il préfère le laisser faire ce qu'il veut, quitte à se casser les dents comme les autres sur un problème qu'il juge insoluble, tant que tous n'auront pas accepté l'évidence : Quatre ne veut plus d'un boulet comme lui.

Et il a bien raison…

Duo, de son côté, n'insiste pas plus, parce qu'il sait qu'il lui manque quelques données pour être convaincant et crédible.

Il s'appuie simplement légèrement contre Trowa, épaule contre épaule, en silence.

Ils restent ainsi encore un moment à écouter le murmure nocturne des étoiles, sous le sourire de la Lune, à peine perturbés par la musique provenant du restaurant.

Mais ils finissent par se décider à le regagner, parce qu'ils se savent attendus, et ils sont conscients que leur absence peut inquiéter leurs amis.

- Trowa, une dernière chose avant d'y retourner : je vais vraiment avoir besoin de ton aide pour remédier au foutoir que sont devenues nos vie. T'es prêt à te donner à fond pour ça ? Parce que franchement, après tous nos sacrifices, tout ce qu'on a donné, et ce qu'on a construit, parfois sur des champs de ruines, on mérite d'être tranquilles et heureux, tu crois pas ?

- Si.

- En plus, on a tout ce qui faut pour, si j'en crois ce que m'a raconté Wufei. On doit juste y mettre du sien, chacun... On doit se reconstruire, et je pense vraiment qu'on a tous un rôle à jouer pour les autres. Toi et moi, on peut s'appuyer l'un sur l'autre pour passer certains caps parce qu'on se comprend mieux. C'est encore plus vrai, avec ce que tu m'as raconté.

- T'as pas à faire ça, Duo…

- Faire quoi ? Attention, n'insulte pas notre amitié, Trowa ! Je suis vraiment sérieux, c'est pas juste un truc sorti de ma manche pour te faire te sentir mieux. J'ai pas changé, _I run, I hide, but I never lie ! J_'invente pas des trucs pour mettre à l'aise les gens… Et encore moins l'un d'entre nous ! T'as pas intérêt à douter !

- Je te crois, sourit-il.

- Bien… Alors, je peux compter sur toi ?

Le sourire de Trowa s'élargit, illuminant son visage comme le rayon de soleil perçant les nuages lourds de pluie.

C'est une réponse que Duo juge suffisante, alors il lui rend son sourire.

- Merci, Trowa.

- Merci à toi, _Duo Maxwell_.

- Ouep, c'est bien moi ! Aller, on rentre, avant qu'on vienne nous chercher…

Ils retrouvent leurs amis et terminent joyeusement la soirée, malgré quelques échanges de regards curieux ou irrités, selon les protagonistes.

C'est finalement à plus de 3h du matin qu'ils se séparent.

Sans surprises, Wufei invite Lexie à partager sa chambre d'hôtel, en adultes responsables et consentants.

Et après tout, ils ont bien le droit de s'amuser.

Trowa et Quatre regagnent chacun leur chambre d'hôtel… mais une douche plus tard, l'un se glisse tout naturellement dans la chambre de l'autre.

Rien n'est réglé, mais ils sentent tous deux que leur étreinte est sensiblement différente.

Quatre sourit, la tête posée au creux de l'épaule de Trowa : la magie de Duo commence déjà à faire son effet.

Qu'elle existe réellement ou qu'ils aient seulement envie d'y croire, que Duo ait vraiment ce don de rassembler les gens autour de lui ou que ce soit juste l'effet de son retour, peu importe, le résultat est le même : les choses ont déjà commencé à changer.

Duo, lui, rejoint l'Atelier de Lexie, où il s'est installé et où Quatre le rejoindra sûrement, quand les autres seront rentrés sur Terre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent _Middle Prussia_ ensemble.

Mais pour cette nuit, c'est Heero qui trouve sa place aux côtés de Duo, en tout bien, tout honneur.

Duo lui a expliqué qu'il aimerait simplement dormir avec lui, pour retrouver sa chaleur, son odeur, sa présence au cœur de la nuit.

Tout en précisant que si c'était trop de frustration pour Heero, surtout après ce qui s'est déjà passé entre eux à la librairie, il comprendrait son refus.

Il n'avait pas à s'infliger quoi que ce soit pour lui, encore une fois.

Heero a accepté sans hésiter.

La difficulté est réelle, mais le bonheur d'avoir Duo entre ses bras est tellement plus fort qu'il balaie tout le reste.

Et c'est heureux, apaisé, soulagé que chacun s'endort, cette nuit-là.

A quelques heures de là, dans une base militaire quasiment déserte de la Colonie L6000, un homme finit par s'endormir aussi, vaincu par l'épuisement et la fatigue nerveuse, plus seul que jamais, dans un silence uniquement troublé par une bouteille vide roulant sous le lit pour en rejoindre une autre.

Et quelques paroles de chanson résonnant dans sa tête…

_Je suis en train de penser à toi_, _dans mes rêves_  
_Ce ne sont pas de bonnes pensées, le pire genre de tristesse qui soit_  
_J'ai compris que les choses ne pourraient pas être réparées  
Lorsque je me réveillerai, je serai désespéré_

_Je sais que j'aurais l'air très très très très mal_  
_Mais il n'y a pas de manière plus facile pour moi qui dois m'en aller_  
_Mais je ne veux plus jamais entendre cela, et je ne veux pas ressentir ça plus longtemps,  
Et je ne veux pas voir ça plus longtemps_, e_t je ne veux pas expérimenter ça plus longtemps_  
_Parce que je sais que je suis obligé de dire, je sais que je suis obligé de te dire_  
_Adieu,  
Mon amour, adieu_  
_Adieu_  
_Tu es mon amour_

_Mon amour, adieu…_

_._

_._

_A suivre..._

_._

**.**

* * *

**Notes :** **To love you more**, _la chanson que chante Lexie, est de Céline Dion. Je vous ai mis la traduction directement, en remplaçant le féminin par le masculin. De même pour_ **You make me fell,** _de Archive. La traduction est difficile parce que « tu me fais ressentir » n'est pas joli, en français, et on trouve souvent « tu me fais exister », mais je n'aime pas trop non plus. J'ai donc choisi « tu me rends vivant » Ca aurait aussi pu être « Je me sens vivant, grâce à toi » ou « Avec toi, je me sens exister ». J'aurais voulu garder le terme « exister » par rapport à ce que Heero explique à Duo dans cette histoire, sur la différence entre vivre et exister. Mais l'idée est là et j'espère que vous l'aurez compris. S'il vous reste un peu de temps, allez écouter Archive, ça vous permettra de comprendre le trouble de Wufei p La dernière chanson est aussi d'Archive, c'est _**Goodbye**_. Je précise que malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire, Milliardo ne se suicide pas ! J'aime pas les fics avec des morts tragiques… Et puis ça lui ressemble pas tellement. Se sacrifier et mourir pour une grande cause, oui, mais par dépit amoureux… Non, pas très crédible._

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à mercredi prochain pour celles qui le souhaitent ! Car je rassure quand même certains par rapport à ma note du début, je continuerai de poster jusqu'au bout chaque mercredi, malgré mon déménagement et ma (petite) baisse de motivation, surtout due à mon angoisse de ne plus répondre à vos attentes !_

_Bonne rentrée, bonne semaine, à mercredi…_

_Lysanea_

_._


	13. Te redonner ta place

_**Titre :Never say die  
Source**_** :** Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_** :** Lysanea  
_**Genre**_** :** yaoi, romance, basée sur l'histoire originale  
_**Disclamer**_: aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Lexie et les clients  
_**Rating : T  
Personnages**_:_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Lexie  
__**Statut : **_finie

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Bonjour à tous. Je vous remercie chaleureusement pour m'avoir rassuré et avoir tenté d'enrayer ma petite baisse de motivation. Je veux remercier tout particulièrement mes lectrices les plus fidèles, qui prennent le temps de me lire et aussi, de me confier leurs impressions, parfois chaque semaine. Ce n'est pas toujours possible et facile, je le sais, je suis aussi une lectrice. Alors** MERCI** à vous.  
Comme je l'ai dit à certains, ce chapitre permet d'avoir une vision de la situation de Trowa et de Quatre du point de vue de Quatre, étant donné que dans le précédent, la parole était à Trowa. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce moment de lecture !

**Rars :  
Bony100clyd :** merci pour ta review ! eh oui, ça sent la fin ! Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Trowa, ça finira par s'arranger, un jour Quant à Lexie et Wufei, ils ne sont pas en couple, c'est simplement une petite aventure pour le fun, entre deux adultes qui s'attirent, certes, mais dont la vie est bien trop compliquée pour s'engager sérieusement ! En tout cas, tu as l'air de la supporter un peu mieux, maintenant, ça me rassure !

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

.

* * *

.

_**Chapitre 13 Te redonner ta place**_

_**.**_

_**« Chaque pas **__**mène**__** vers un **__**résultat **__**escompté**__** : l'**__**espoir**__** se **__**mesure**__** au **__**degré**__** de **__**combativité. »**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Le lendemain,  
Mercredi 20 juin AC 205  
Chez Lexie, dans son atelier.**_

.  
.

Duo émerge de son sommeil avec une agréable impression, ce qui amène un léger sourire sur son visage fatigué.

Ce n'est pas arrivé souvent, ces derniers jours.

D'ailleurs, en songeant furtivement que ça fait exactement une semaine qu'il a appris toute la vérité, à quelques heures près, son visage s'assombrit bien vite.

Il ouvre les yeux et croise immédiatement ceux d'Heero, allongé sur le côté, qui le couve littéralement du regard.

- Bonjour, _Duo-kun_, murmure-t-il après avoir déposé un doux baiser sur son front

- 'jour, 'ro… répond-il en souriant.

Heero n'est pas dupe et bien qu'il n'ait plus eu le privilège de le voir quotidiennement durant cinq ans, il reconnaît parfaitement cet air-là qu'il a souvent vu, chez Duo.

Mais cette fois-ci, avec un reste de tristesse en plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Hein ?

- Tu avais l'air bien, tu souriais, et d'un coup, ton visage s'est fermé. Ton second sourire garde l'ombre de tes pensées.

Duo se redresse, prend le temps d'attraper la bouteille d'eau posée sur la table de chevet et en boit une longue gorgée, avant de se tourner vers Heero.

- Je sentais ta chaleur contre moi… Avec la manière dont tu me regardais, le simple fait d'ouvrir les yeux et de croiser les tiens, tu vois, j'aurais presque pu croire m'être réveillé chez nous, et que tout ça n'ait été qu'un bon gros cauchemar… Si seulement je n'avais pas ce trou béant dans la poitrine…

- J'aurais aimé avoir le pouvoir d'effacer ta douleur, gronde Heero en serrant les draps. J'échangerai sans hésiter toutes mes capacités contre celle-ci.

- Je sais, Heero. Moi, aussi, j'aurais voulu pouvoir faire pareil avec toi.

Heero se redresse, s'asseyant à son tour dans le lit.

- Je suis toujours en colère contre Milliardo, et plus encore. Seule la promesse que je t'ai faite me retient de le poursuivre et de lui faire regretter durablement e qu'il a fait.

- Crois-moi, je sais ce qu'il t'en coûte et encore une fois, merci… Mais justement, j'aurais aimé faire plus pour toi, pour te rendre les choses plus faciles, pour que ta tristesse et les séquelles de cette épreuve s'effacent…

- A part cette colère que je dois gérer, je vais mieux, Duo, tente-t-il de le rassurer, alors que leurs mains se cherchent et que leurs doigts se frôlent, doucement. Vraiment.

- Peut-être. Mais ça a dû être tellement dur, pour toi… Tu m'as côtoyé quand j'étais Donovan, le compagnon d'un autre, dont je te parlais souvent. J'ai dit que j'étais fou de lui, qu'il était l'amour de ma vie en te regardant droit dans les yeux… J'ose même pas imaginé la douleur que ça peut être…

Heero soutient son regard puis le détourne un court instant, avant de plonger à nouveau sans retenue dans ses yeux d'améthyste brute.

C'est suffisant pour que Duo comprenne à quel point il a vu juste.  
Et que la culpabilité noie son regard.

Heero se déplace pour pouvoir lui faire un peu mieux face et pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Tu n'es pas responsable, Duo.

- Pas directement, mais…

- Non, le coupe-t-il en raffermissant sa prise, sans brutalité. Tu n'as rien fait. _Tu.n' .fait_. répète-t-il en détachant soigneusement chacun de ses mots.

Duo se mord la lèvre inférieure, puis pose sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Heero, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Celui-ci l'entoure d'un bras protecteur qui se veut aussi réconfortant, et appuie sa bouche contre son front en un tendre baiser.

- Quelle qu'ait été la difficulté des épreuves traversées, seul le résultat compte, aujourd'hui.

- Le résultat ? parvient à murmurer Duo, sans bouger.

- Tu es dans mes bras. Je peux enfin te tenir contre moi, c'est inestimable. Même simplement te regarder dormir est un cadeau que j'espérai, certes, mais parce que je n'avais pas assez de ressources et de forces pour imaginer pouvoir y renoncer définitivement.

- Est-ce que ce sera suffisant pour guérir ce genre de blessures ? Tu le crois vraiment ?

- Le passé est derrière nous, il ne m'atteint pas. Je n'oublierai pas, mais je ne le subirai pas non plus.

- Je suppose que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, mais je suis pas certain d'y arriver, 'ro…

- On y arrivera ensemble. Te souviens-tu de ce que tu me disais, après la première guerre ? _Les amis sont les anges qui nous soulèvent quand nos ailes n'arrivent plus à se rappeler comment voler._ Quelle que soit la place que tu m'accorderas, ami ou compagnon et amant, à nouveau, je serai toujours là pour toi.

- Moi aussi, tu sais.

- Hn. Si c'est par envie, ça me va.

- Et pour quelle autre raison… ? demande Duo en se redressant pour le regarder. Oh ! je vois. Non, Heero, ce ne sera ni par culpabilité, ni par reconnaissance. Je sais bien que tu n'accepterais jamais ça.

- Je suis heureux que tu en sois conscient. Tu ne me dois rien, Duo. Moi, je te dois d'exister.

Duo fronce légèrement les sourcils.  
Il comprend parfaitement le sens caché de cette phrase : _lui_, il a pu construire une autre vie et une autre identité auprès d'un autre homme, une vie durant laquelle il a été heureux.

Il n'y a pas de reproches dans le ton d'Heero, seulement un constat, mais le doute que Duo perçoit derrière ne lui plaît pas vraiment.

- _Donovan Leitch_ a eu une vie que _Duo Maxwell_ n'aurait _jamais_ pu avoir, 'ro. Parce que _Duo Maxwell_ n'est rien ni personne sans _Heero Yuy_. Et ça, Milliardo l'a compris, c'est pour ça qu'il a fait tout ça, qu'il m'a… tué, pour me ressusciter en celui qu'il voulait.

- Tu étais Duo Maxwell avant de me rencontrer, rappelle-t-il avec un doux sourire.

- Un nom de code, un hommage, un gamin traumatisé se prenant pour le Dieu de la Mort, un agent, un terroriste… Bon sang !'ro, j'ai _représenté_ beaucoup de choses, trop pour un gosse, mais je n'ai jamais _été_ qu'à tes côtés, avec toi ! Et je voudrais tellement être à nouveau cet homme, et seulement lui… Celui que j'ai eu l'impression d'être, hier, à la librairie, et que tu as aimé si passionnément…

Heero pose doucement sa main sur la joue de Duo, sa paume épousant l'arrondi qu'il caresse du pouce avec tendresse.

Duo, qui avait baissé les yeux en terminant sa phrase, vaincu par la tristesse et une certaine peur que son vœu ne se réalise jamais, relève le visage à ce geste en s'appuyant un peu plus pour savourer le contact de sa peau.

Un contact douloureusement familier, qui lui en rappelle tant d'autres : les scènes, les images de leurs étreintes ou du moindre petit geste qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, naturellement et parfois inconsciemment, défilent dans sa tête.

Et c'est tellement évident pour Heero, qui a l'impression de les voir, lui aussi, dans les yeux de Duo, à la manière dont il le regarde…

C'est pourquoi il ne résiste pas à la tentation – à vrai dire, il n'essaie même pas – et se penche lentement vers Duo, son regard dérivant furtivement vers ses lèvres entrouvertes, comme en attente de ce qu'ils savent être inévitable, émus comme ils le sont par les mots échangés, tendus comme leurs corps à peine vêtus ne peuvent s'empêcher de l'être, aux prises avec la tension sexuelle régnant dans la pièce.

Une sonnerie de portable interrompt leur élan, alors que leurs souffles se mêlaient déjà et que leurs lèvres allaient se sceller, enfin.

Heero resserre doucement sa prise sur la nuque de Duo, le mettant au défi de répondre, lui demandant de ne pas le faire.

- C'est Lexie, 'ro... Pour qu'elle m'appelle alors que je suis chez elle, ce doit être important. Je suis désolé…

Heero hoche la tête, plante un léger baiser sur le nez de Duo et se lève, le laissant répondre et prenant quelque distance pour maîtriser son désir et gérer sa frustration.

- Salut, Lex' !

_- Bonjour, Duo, je ne te dérange pas ? _

- Euh…

- _Si, certainement… Désolée…_

- Ca ira, ma belle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tout va bien ?

_- Oui, ça va, c'est juste que je suis toujours à l'hôtel et je pourrais pas être là avant une demi-heure, au moins. J'ai appelé ma sœur et à la maison, mais personne répond, ils doivent dormir. Keryan va pas tarder à se lever et tu sais que j'ai toujours fait en sorte d'être là, le matin, à son réveil ou de le prévenir si je pouvais pas._

- Ah ! oui, il est déjà 9h30, mince… En même temps, vu l'heure à laquelle on s'est couché… Enfin, je sais pas pour vous… Ca s'est bien passé, d'ailleurs ? Tu peux peut-être pas en parler…

_- Wufei est encore sous la douche, et j'y serai bien restée avec lui..._

- C'est une réponse suffisante ! rit-il. Je suis content pour toi. Pour vous deux, en fait !

_- C'est vrai que ça fait du bien d'avoir ce genre de moment de lâcher-prise… Mais bon, ça a des conséquences, c'était tellement… ouaw ! que j'ai zappé le réveil et je suis en retard…_

- Mère indigne, la taquine-t-il gentiment.

_- Tu m'étonnes…_

- Ca va aller, Lex', je m'occupe de Keryan. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ?

_- Juste que je ne vais pas tarder, et que je ramène tout plein de viennoiseries pour me faire pardonner. Je parlerai avec lui en rentrant._

- Ok, ça marche.

_- Je vais proposer à Wufei, Quatre et Trowa de venir à la maison, qu'on prenne le petit-déj ensemble. S'ils en ont pas déjà marre de moi !_

- Ca m'étonnerait. C'est cool, en tout cas. On prépare tout de notre côté, aussi. Keryan sera content, il t'en voudra pas longtemps.

_- Je sais bien. On fait comme ça, alors, Duo. _

- Oui, mais attends, un dernier truc, avant de te laisser…

_- Oui ?_

- Par rapport à Wufei, t'es sûr que ça va, hein ? Je veux dire, tu tombes pas sous le charme, rassure-moi… Ca peut arriver super vite avec lui, il a toujours fait craquer les filles comme les mecs, d'ailleurs. Mais Il est pas dispo pour autre chose que ce genre d'aventures sans lendemain, je sais que c'était sûrement clair hier, mais là…

_- C'est bon, Duo_, le coupe-t-elle gentiment. _Merci de t'inquiéter, mais t'en fais pas, je sais où j'ai mis les pieds ! Tout va bien. _

- Ok… Alors à tout à l'heure, Lex'.

_- A tout à l'heure !_

Il coupe son portable et se tourne vers Heero, qui repose son propre téléphone sur lequel il faisait des vérifications rapides.  
Duo sait qu'il a tout entendu, il ne perd donc pas de temps à expliquer la situation.

- Tu veux prendre une douche maintenant ?

- Ensemble, ça ira plus vite.

- Euh…

- Je te promets de rester sage, Duo. Je ne te propose même pas de te frotter le dos.

- Ok, ok ! ne peut s'empêcher de rire Duo, en se levant du lit pour gagner la salle de bains.

- Evite simplement de faire tomber le savon, le taquine Heero en le rejoignant.

- Ca risque pas !

En voyant la cabine et le distributeur de gel douche encastré dans le mur, Heero grimace, ce qui fait repartir Duo dans un nouvel éclat de rire.

C'est tout ce que demande Heero ce matin-là pour calmer sa frustration : cette impression que Duo va bien et peut de nouveau être heureux avec lui, grâce à lui.

Pendant ce temps-là, à l'hôtel-résidence _Le Krobnitz _où Heero a retenu une chambre pour Wufei, non loin de celles de Trowa et de Quatre, le second chef des _Preventers_ sort de la douche alors que Lexie termine de s'habiller.

Elle sourit en glissant son regard sur son torse et ses bras musclés, entre lesquels elle a eu tant de plaisir…

Et continue de le mater sans gêne lorsqu'il se tourne pour prendre ses affaires, lui offrant son dos tatoué d'un magnifique dragon aux nuances de bleu et de vert, tout aussi plaisant à admirer.

Mais elle se reprend au moment où il ôte la serviette enserrant sa taille et détourne les yeux, pour éviter de perdre à nouveau la notion des priorités.

- As-tu pu joindre ta sœur ?

- Non ! Elle doit dormir, encore. Quand je les ai laissé, Keryan et elle, hier soir, pour vous rejoindre, ils étaient toujours en train de jouer, malgré l'heure tardive… Ils doivent être fatigués.

- Ca ira, avec ton fils ? Je m'en voudrais de t'avoir causé quelques ennuis en t'invitant à partager ma chambre.

- Oh ! non, t'en fais pas… J'ai appelé Duo, il s'occupera de lui à son réveil. Et j'arrangerai tout ça à mon retour.

- Bien. Tu ne les as pas trop dérangés, Yuy et lui ?

- Je ne crois pas, non… Duo avait l'air bien, quoique… peut-être un peu gêné, je suis pas sûre… réfléchit-elle quelques secondes. Tu crois vraiment qu'il a pu se passer quelque chose, entre eux, cette nuit ?

- Non, répond-il en enfilant son pantalon en lin noir. Ce qui est arrivé à la librairie et dont tu as été témoin était nécessaire, mais je ne crois pas que cela se reproduira de sitôt. Ils nous en auraient parlé, au cours du dîner, je n'aurais pas eu à l'apprendre par toi.

- J'espère que Duo ne m'en voudra pas trop à ce sujet.

- Il aurait fini par me le dire. Barton l'a probablement su de Winner, qui aura perçu cela grâce à son don. Comment vous appelez ça, déjà ? Un empreinte ?

- C'est ça. Un lien si fort marque profondément, déjà, à la base. Mais une relation sexuelle avec des sentiments aussi puissants, un tel vécu, derrière, ça laisse une véritable empreinte, une présence parfaitement identifiable pour nous, empathes. C'est sûr, Quatre l'a senti dès que Heero ou Duo l'a approché. Parce que c'est plus ou moins fort selon si c'est récent ou pas.

- Tu ne sentiras rien de tel aujourd'hui. Maxwell n'est pas prêt, et je n'ai pas besoin de don d'empathie pour le savoir. Ceci dit, il peut y avoir bien d'autres échanges entre eux d'une très grande importance, même sans se toucher. C'est pourquoi je suis ravi qu'ils soient rentrés ensemble, malgré tout.

- Oui, moi aussi…

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? demande-t-il soudain alors que Lexie le fixe avec un petit sourire. Ai-je un pli sur mes vêtements, une tâche ?

- Non, c'est juste que cette couleur te va vraiment bien, c'est tout ! le rassure-t-elle en désignant du menton sa chemise en soie rouge qu'il termine de boutonner. T'as une classe folle, Wufei, tu le sais, ça ?

- Merci, répond-il avec modestie.

Mais il s'est légèrement redressé et une lueur ravie a traversé son regard.

Lexie lui fait un clin d'œil tout en finissant de s'attacher les cheveux, qu'elle a relevé au sommet de sa tête.

Un peu comme le fait Mariemeia, ce qui tire une grimace à Wufei.  
Même dans ce genre de moment inconvenant, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à elle…

- Est-ce que c'est à cause de ton boulot que t'es encore célibataire, ou à cause de cette jeune fille ?

- Est-ce ton travail ou ton rôle de mère qui explique que tu le sois ? répond-il du tact au tact.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre d'enchaîner les relations alors que Keryan est en âge de comprendre, ça prend donc un peu de temps, expose-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Je ne veux pas donner ce genre d'image à mon fils.

- C'est tout à ton honneur, grommelle-t-il.

Lexie est bien trop maligne, il aurait dû savoir qu'elle ne se laisserait pas impressionnée par sa répartie.

- Et toi, donc ?

Wufei fronce les sourcils, hésitant à répondre, puis laisse échapper un discret soupir.

- Un peu des deux, certainement. Ne me demande pas davantage de précision, c'est plus que j'en aurais dit à n'importe qui d'autre.

- Bien, je n'insiste pas… Merci, Wufei.

- Pour ?

- Pour m'avoir donné cette réponse, alors que tu aurais pu gentiment me dire d'aller mettre mon nez ailleurs ! C'est une forme de confiance, je suppose…

- Tu es la meilleure amie de Maxwell, ce n'est pas anodin, explique-t-il en rassemblant ses cheveux su sa nuque pour les natter. Tu as pris soin de lui, ces dernières années, ce serait plutôt à moi et à nous tous de te remercier.

- Je l'ai fait avec plaisir et naturellement, c'est inutile ! proteste-t-elle.

Et profitant qu'il ait fini de se coiffer, elle lui tend sa chaîne pour qu'il l'aide à la mettre autour de son cou.

- Merci. Voilà, c'est ça ! s'exclame-t-elle soudain. C'est comme si on se mettait à se dire merci pour a nuit qu'on a partagé : ça n'a pas de sens !

- En effet. Et pourtant, je tiens à te témoigner ma reconnaissance pour cet agréable moment, lui dit-il en prenant sa main pour y déposer un chaste baiser.

De nouveau face à face, Lexie lui sourit pour masquer sa gêne, car elle se sent rougir devant ce genre de gestes auquel elle n'est vraiment pas habituée.

Depuis le dîner de la veille, Wufei n'a pas manqué une occasion de la traiter comme une Lady et elle le reconnait, c'est plus qu'agréable.

- Gentleman jusqu'au bout, hein ?

- On ne se refait pas.

- Tant mieux, tu me plais assez comme ça ! Et pour infos, on a été clair sur le caractère occasionnel de cette relation, on remet quand même ça quand tu veux, toujours sans prise de tête… ajoute-t-elle en lui volant un rapide baiser du bout des lèvres, avant d'aller chercher son sac.

- Merci pour l'invitation. Je ne manquerai pas d'y répondre favorablement, dès qu'une occasion se présentera, car je nous sais sur la même voie de compréhension.

Le sourire de Lexie s'agrandit.

- Super ! Bien, va falloir que j'accélère un peu le mouvement, si je veux vraiment me faire pardonner par mon fils !

- Je ne te retiens pas davantage. Nous nous reverrons certainement rapidement.

- Tu cherches à te débarrasser de moi, c'est ça ? l'accuse-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

- Crois-moi, si cela avait été le cas, tu serais déjà dehors.

- Tu mettrais une jeune femme à la porte, toi, dont on vient juste de rappeler quel gentleman tu es ?

- Je maîtrise l'art de congédier les gens de manière la plus élégante et courtoise qui soit, quel que soit leur sexe.

Lexie éclate de rire.

- D'accord, je retiens ! Et étant donné que ta façon de me congédier, à l'instant, était tout sauf élégante et courtoise, je dois en déduire que tu n'étais pas en train de gentiment et maladroitement me renvoyer dans mes pénates ?

- Tout à fait. Je serai heureux de rester plus longtemps en ta compagne, ta conversation est des plus intéressantes et agréables.

- Ma conversation, hein ? relève-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

- Entre autres, oui. Mais je sais que tu as des obligations, et je les respecte. D'autant plus qu'elles sont nobles, puisqu'il s'agit de t'occuper de ton fils.

- Merci, Wufei, t'es vraiment sympa… Et je veux bien te croire. En fait, pour tout t'avouer, j'ai dit à Duo que je proposerai à tout le monde de faire un petit-déj' chez moi… T'en penses quoi ?

- C'est gentil à toi.

- Franchement, ça fera plaisir à mon Keryan, et ça permettra que vous passiez tous du temps avec Duo. Je peux comprendre qu'il vous ait manqué et que vous ayez envie de rester avec lui le plus longtemps possible. Même toi, qui a déjà passé plusieurs jours avec lui.

- Exact.

- Alors Trowa et Quatre seront aussi d'accord… Tu peux aller leur demander, pendant que je descends chercher les viennoiseries à la boulangerie en face ? Je vous rejoins au parking.

- Je vais descendre avec toi et les appeler, plutôt.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonne-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas certain de ce qu'il a pu se passer entre eux, cette nuit, je ne préfère pas avoir à le deviner bien malgré moi en allant frapper à l'une ou l'autre de leurs chambres.

- Je me disais bien qu'il semblait y avoir un truc, entre eux… J'ai senti une tension sexuelle, en rentrant, qui n'avait rien à voir avec toi et moi…

Wufei lève élégamment un sourcil, tout en refermant la porte de sa chambre, qu'ils viennent de quitter.

- Oh ! excuse-moi, tu n'aimes peut-être pas parler de ces choses-là si ouvertement…

- Cela n'a rien à voir, jeune fille. J'imaginais simplement que tu serais trop occupée avec la tension qu'il y avait entre nous pour te soucier de celle émanant d'autres.

- Disons que ça me parasitait, j'ai donc dû remonter mes barrières et baisser mon empathie à son niveau minimum pour mieux profiter de toi, _jeune homme_, explique-t-elle en lui faisant un nouveau clin d'œil.

Wufei s'autorise un léger sourire tout en appelant l'ascenseur.

- C'est une chance que tu aies une telle maîtrise de ton pouvoir. C'est étonnant, d'ailleurs, pour quelqu'un de ton âge.

- Je n'ai que deux ans de moins que Quatre, tu sais.

- Les capacités sensorielles de Winner ont cessé de me surprendre il y a bien longtemps. Mais parce que je sais les épreuves qu'il a dû traverser et que j'ai vu son pouvoir se développer, je me doute que tu as dû, toi-même, vivre des étapes douloureuses.

- Tout n'a pas toujours été simple, c'est vrai, reconnaît-elle alors qu'ils entrent dans l'ascenseur vide. Avoir un gamin à 16 ans, c'est pas anodin.

- Et devoir l'élever seule à 18 ans non plus.

- C'était mieux pour tout le monde, assure-t-elle avec un sourire confiant. Heureusement, mon père et ma sœur m'ont aidé à le comprendre et l'accepter. Et quand j'ai failli retomber dans le panneau lorsque le père de Keryan est revenu la bouche en cœur, Duo m'a sauvé. Il nous a sauvés, Keryan et moi, alors qu'il ne nous connaissait pas depuis très longtemps.

- C'est le genre de personne qu'est Maxwell, et l'exemple-même des actes qui lui sont propres, en effet.

Ils échangent un nouveau sourire, alors qu'ils arrivent dans le hall d'accueil de l'hôtel.

- Vous avez l'air d'aller bien, les interpelle soudain Quatre, arrivant derrière eux. Bonjour.

Ils s'arrêtent et se retournent, puis se saluent.

- Déjà levé, Winner ?

- Depuis une bonne heure, si tu veux tout savoir.

- Mince ! On avait pensé tous prendre le petit-déjeuner chez moi…

- C'est une excellente idée, merci, Lexie. Rassure-toi, j'ai juste pris un café, je vous attendais pour le reste et vous guettai depuis la terrasse. Le petit vent du matin est vraiment agréable, ici.

- Certes. Où est Barton ?

- Il vient de remonter prendre une douche. Il court ou fait 45 minutes de vélo tous les matins, explique-t-il à Lexie, sentant sa curiosité.

- Oh ! c'est vraiment bien, ça ! Moi qui pensais que trois heures le week-end, c'était beaucoup !

- C'est suffisant, tu es en excellente forme… lui assure Wufei.

- Merci !

- Tu n'as pas accompagné Barton ? reprend-il après un raclement de gorge en se tournant vers Quatre, qui le regarde avec un petit sourire.

- Pas ce matin, Wufei. J'ai bien senti qu'il avait envie d'être seul.

- Ou tu l'as interprété ainsi. A moins que ça ne t'arrangeait.

- Pourquoi ce ne serait pas simplement ce que j'ai dit ? s'irrite-t-il légèrement.

- Oui, pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Dites, j'ai vraiment passé une très bonne soirée et une excellente nuit, je voudrais bien rester sur cette ambiance, alors je vais vous laisser à vos échanges de piques et chercher le petit-déj, ok ? Peut-être que d'ici là, vous n'aurez plus de munitions et qu'on pourra vous approcher sans se faire éclabousser ?

- Désolé, Lexie, ce n'est pas très poli de notre part.

- Je te prie de nous excuser, ajoute également Wufei.

- C'est bon, c'est déjà oublié ! Mais ne profitez pas de mon absence pour recommencer !

- Je vais t'accompagner, si tu le permets.

- Bien sûr, Quatre, si tu veux…

- Trowa ne devrait plus tarder, Wufei.

- Je vais l'attendre ici et nous vous rejoindrons au parking.

- D'accord.

Wufei va prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils du salon d'accueil, tandis que Lexie et Quatre quittent l'hôtel en direction de la boulangerie, située de l'autre côté de la rue et du parking de l'hôtel.

- Je m'excuse encore, Lexie. Certains sujets nous rendent assez nerveux, même de bon matin.

- Trowa et toi, en l'occurrence.

- Oui.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas présentés comme tels, mais vous êtes ensemble, non ?

- C'est compliqué.

- Je n'ai jamais connu qu'une seule relation qui semblait ne pas l'être, c'était celle de Duo – non, pardon, Donovan – et Miles. Et au final, elle l'était quand même.

- Certes.

- Vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre sont très forts. Je l'ai perçu, malgré les barrières que vous mettez chacun autour. Ce n'était que durant quelques secondes de lâcher-prise, cette nuit, quand on est arrivé à l'hôtel, mais je suis sûre de ce que j'ai ressenti...

- Je ne voudrais pas être incorrect avec toi, Lexie, alors il vaut mieux que nous changions de sujet, lui répond Quatre avec politesse, certes, mais glaçante.

Lexie réprime du mieux qu'elle peut le frisson qui la parcourt et resserre les pans du châle qu'elle a passé autour de ses épaules.

Mais elle ne s'avoue pas vaincue pour autant.

- D'accord, excuse-moi de m'être mêlée de ce qui ne me regarde pas. C'est juste qu'en tant qu'empathe, je sais pertinemment combien il nous est facile d'aider les autres avec leurs sentiments, à quel point on peut lire sans efforts dans le cœur des gens et les guider. Mais que dès que ça touche les nôtres, dès qu'on est impliqué, on est complètement aveugle et perdu…

- J'en suis parfaitement conscient. Mais il y a des attitudes qui sont claires et qui ne requièrent aucun don pour les comprendre.

- Sauf qu'un empathe ne pourra jamais s'empêcher d'interpréter, réplique-t-elle en le forçant à s'arrêter. Notre marge d'erreur est bien plus élevée, Quatre, parce qu'on croit que grâce à notre don, on connaît les sentiments humains, on connaît toutes les manifestations des expressions et du ressenti. Alors avec une prétention dangereuse, on s'imagine pouvoir le faire même quand notre empathie semble en panne, et sans se tromper. Tu dis que Trowa voulait être seul, et tu t'es hérissé aux insinuations de Wufei. Mais elles sont plausibles. C'était peut-être ce que tu voulais voir et comprendre, parce que tu n'as pas pu percevoir vraiment ce que ressentait Trowa. Tu as seulement vu son attitude et tiré des conclusions sans accepter de les remettre en cause.

Quatre la regarde longuement, sans un mot, l'expression indéchiffrable et le cœur enfermé dans un véritable bunker, ne laissant aucune chance à Lexie de percevoir la moindre bribe de ce qu'il ressent.

De son côté, elle est bien consciente d'avoir été un peu loin de quel droit lui parle-t-elle ainsi, en donneuse de leçons, alors qu'elle le connaît seulement depuis 4 jours ?

De quelle droit s'est-elle permise d'ignorer son premier avertissement ?

Alors qu'elle allait s'excuser d'avoir pris quelques libertés, Quatre sourit soudain, puis comble l'écart les séparant encore de la porte de la boulangerie, qu'il pousse et lui tient, avec un regard engageant.

Lexie le rejoint donc en lui rendant un sourire qui se veut confiant.

Mais celui qu'il lui a adressé pour conclure leur échange lui a tout de même donné de sacrés frissons, et il lui faut un bon moment pour arriver à se calmer.

Quatre fait semblant de l'ignorer, tandis qu'ils commandent et règlent leur achats.

Ils reprennent un sujet plus léger en regagnant l'hôtel, parvenant à dissiper la petite tension encore présente avant de retrouver Trowa et Wufei dans le parking.

Mais bien évidemment, les deux hommes sentent immédiatement qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

Alors Lexie, avec sa franchise habituelle, décide de désamorcer la tension qui règne dans le petit habitacle de son break.

- J'ai fait une réflexion à Quatre qui ne lui a pas plus, et il me l'a bien fait comprendre, avoue-t-elle soudain alors qu'ils s'éloignent de l'hôtel. En très peu de mots et avec le sourire, mais vous le connaissez mieux que moi, alors vous imaginez à quel point ça peut être déstabilisant, quand on est pas habitué… Mais ça va aller, l'onde de choc se dissipe !

Quatre, assis à l'arrière avec Trowa, la regarde à travers le rétroviseur sans chercher à masquer sa surprise, tandis que Wufei laisse échapper un rire.

- Je ne voulais pas te traumatiser, Lexie, finit-il par dire en souriant.

- Il m'en faut plus, tu sais ! Mais je comprends que dans le monde où vous évoluez, où il faut savoir rester diplomates et corrects en toutes circonstances, vos principales armes pour dissuader les gens d'insister ou de se mêler de vos affaires sont vos regards et vos sourires particulièrement affûtés et travaillés. Ce n'est pas facile de laisser de tels outils au vestiaire pour converser avec de simples gens quand ceux-ci, soudain, se comportent comme ceux que vous côtoyez habituellement, en fourrant leur nez là où il ne faut surtout pas le mettre !

Le sourire de Quatre s'élargit, alors que Wufei coule vers elle un regard plein d'admiration.

Au-delà de l'attirance physique, c'est bien une femme au caractère bien trempé de qui, très facilement, il aurait pu tomber amoureux, si seulement son cœur n'était pas déjà pris…

- C'est juste.

- Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, Quatre, ni la tienne, ni celle d'aucun d'entre vous, ajoute-t-elle en s'immobilisant devant le portail de sa maison, qu'elle actionne sans quitter Quatre des yeux, toujours via le rétroviseur intérieur. Je me suis permise d'être franche parce que je me sens en confiance, avec vous, et même si on se connaît peu, je me suis déjà attachée à vous ! Vos histoires et vos parcours personnels sont assez impressionnants et touchants, c'est normal… Mais rassure-toi, je t'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire, tout à l'heure, je ne t'embêterai plus !

- Je te remercie de l'intérêt que tu nous portes, répond simplement Quatre.

Wufei lui lance un regard noir, qu'il soutient un court instant avant de détourner les yeux.

- Nous avons quelqu'un d'exceptionnel en commun, ça explique pas mal de choses, sourit Lexie. Une dernière chose, avant de vous laisser tranquille pour de bon… Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez tous habiter chez moi, plutôt qu'à l'hôtel, jusqu'à votre départ. J'ai une chambre d'ami avec un lit deux places et un convertible. Duo et Heero peuvent dormir à l'atelier, Wufei dans ma chambre, et vous deux dans la chambre d'ami.

- C'est gentil, mais…

- C'est à vous de décider où mette le convertible, si besoin, Quatre, le coupe-t-elle, ayant deviné où pouvait se situer le hic. A moins que tu ne t'installes déjà dans l'atelier avec Duo, mais ce serait dommage de vous séparer…Et de séparer Heero et Duo. Le convertible ne sera d'aucune utilité dans ma chambre, t'es d'accord avec moi, Wufei ? Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir, je ne te sauterai pas dessus à chaque fois parce qu'on partage le même lit...

- Je pense avoir déjà répondu à cela, tout à l'heure.

- C'est vrai… se souvient-elle. Donc, faudra voir ça avec Heero et Duo… Enfin bref, je dis ça comme ça, vous avez pas à répondre tout de suite…

- C'est gentil à toi, Lexie. Il est vrai que cela nous permettrait de passer plus de temps avec Maxwell. Nous n'allons malheureusement pas pouvoir trop nous attarder, notre chef est seule sur Terre et le voyage prend déjà quatre jours. Les temps ne sont pas les plus sûrs pour nous permettre une longue absence.

- Je comprends, Wufei. C'est vraiment vous qui voyez, vous êtes ici chez vous !

- Nous en parlerons entre nous, merci beaucoup, Lexie, conclut Quatre en reposant le petit robot qu'il tripatouillait durant le trajet.

Sûrement un jouet de Keryan.

- Mais de rien ! répond Lexie en alignant la voiture devant le garage.

Elle sort la première très vite car elle sait qu'à cause du grondement du moteur, qu'il a sûrement déjà dû entendre et reconnaître, son fils ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Et effectivement, à peine a-t-elle le temps de souhaiter la bienvenue chez elle aux anciens pilotes qui sortent à leur tour, que Keryan traverse le jardin séparant la maison du garage pour se précipiter dans ses bras et l'embrasser…

Avant de s'écarter pour la disputer de ne pas l'avoir prévenu qu'elle ne serait pas là à son réveil…

Ce qui fait sourire Quatre et Wufei.

Ainsi que Trowa, qui, réagissant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils ont quitté l'hôtel, sourit à l'enfant tout en lui tendant le petit robot que Quatre avait reposé sur la banquette arrière.

Keryan saute littéralement de joie, car il ne savait plus où il l'avait mis et l'avait cherché partout la veille, sans qu'aucun ne pense à regarder dans la voiture.

Extrêmement reconnaissant, Keryan le prend par la main pour l'amener chez lui, sous les regards des trois autres.

Dont un en particulier, celui de Quatre, à la fois ému, envieux et terriblement triste.

Cela ne dure que quelques secondes, celles nécessaires à ce qu'il se reprenne et se retranche derrière ses barrières et un masque.

Ce qui lui permet très vite d'afficher une expression reflétant l'attendrissement qu'on attend de n'importe qui et de tout le monde devant ce genre de scène.

Sauf qu'il est en présence de tout sauf n'importe qui et tout le monde, et rien n'échappe à ses amis, pas plus qu'à son hôte à l'empathie aussi puissante que la sienne…

Malheureusement, le seul qui tirerait partie à surprendre et comprendre ce regard a les yeux partout, sauf au bon endroit, et passe à côté d'un évènement majeur bien que court, qui aurait pu changer la donne, encore une fois.

Lorsque Trowa se tourne enfin vers Quatre, celui-ci est déjà en train d'embrasser Duo, venu à leur rencontre avec Heero.

Wufei ne peut que grimacer et soupirer, avant de s'avancer pour saluer leurs amis, à son tour.

**.**

**.**

_**Deux jours plus tard,  
Vendredi 22 juin au soir,  
Chez Lexie. **_

.

Malgré leur envie de rester encore sur _Middle Prussia_, Heero, Trowa et Wufei n'ont malheureusement pas le choix et doivent rentrer sur Terre.

Comme l'a fait remarquer assez tôt Wufei, Noin est seule aux commandes des _Preventers_ depuis trop longtemps et le voyage est long.

Certes, Wufei n'est pas réellement en vacances et il a continué d'assurer une très grosse partie de ses tâches et de ses devoirs de Général, à distance, mais la chef a aussi besoin de la présence physique de son second.

Sans compter ses meilleurs hommes, à savoir Heero et Trowa, même si celui-ci a pris l'habitude de se dénigrer et refuse de croire qu'il peut encore prétendre occuper ce palmarès.

Et aussi son meilleur consultant, en la personne de Quatre, dont elle va devoir encore se passer quelques temps.

Leur départ a donc été fixé au samedi 23 juin.

Ils ont décidé d'organiser un grand barbecue le vendredi soir chez Lexie, où tout le monde a élu domicile en acceptant sa proposition, Trowa et Quatre dans la chambre d'ami, Wufei dans la sienne, Heero et Duo dans l'atelier.

Le convertible est resté tel quel dans la salle de jeux de Keryan, où ils se sont souvent retrouver, d'ailleurs, quand l'enfant était à l'école.

Duo a décrété la fermeture exceptionnelle de la librairie pour les deux journées du jeudi et du vendredi, afin de profiter de ses amis retrouvés et pour permettre à Lexie de se reposer.

Même si la journée de vendredi a, en grande partie, été consacrée à l'organisation de la soirée.

Duo a invité ses employés mais surtout collègues et amis de la librairie, Archie, Rules et Lyssia, à qui il a tout raconté lorsqu'il leur a annoncé la fermeture exceptionnelle.

Très choqués d'apprendre cette incroyable histoire et surtout, le rôle de Miles/Milliardo, ils ont assuré Duo de leur soutien inconditionnel dans sa décision.

Non sans verser quelques larmes à l'idée de son départ, bien évidemment.

Ils lui ont promis de veiller sur Lexie et les uns sur les autres, et lui-même leur a fait la promesse de garder contact, de revenir et s'ils le souhaitent, de les accueillir, sur Terre, une fois rentré.

C'est donc dans une excellente ambiance que la soirée se déroule, les groupes se faisant et se défaisant au gré des conversations, des dégustations, des démonstrations culinaires d'Archie ou même de Lyssia, des moments en musique improvisés via une guitare ou simplement a capela, Lexie et Rules s'avérant être d'excellents chanteurs…

Duo, qui parlait avec Lexie et Wufei du projet de soirée spéciale Chine, finit par les abandonner pour rejoindre Quatre, qui discutait avec Archie mais qui est seul, à présent.

Il lui saute presque au cou et l'embrasse bruyamment sur la joue, provoquant un éclat de rire bienvenu.

C'est une des choses qu'il a très vite remarqué, Quatre ne rit plus aussi spontanément qu'avant, et ce constat l'a bouleversé.

Durant ces quelques jours bien trop courts, il les a observé, Trowa et lui, et a eu bien du mal à reconnaître le couple si amoureux et soudé qu'ils formaient, cinq ans plus tôt.

Ca l'a chamboulé, ça aussi…

Il a bien essayé d'intervenir sans en avoir l'air, mais en vain, ses tentatives n'ont rencontré que des murs de silence et d'indifférence, ou alors de très peu discrets changements de sujets appuyés par des regards plus que dissuasifs.

Pas qu'il se soit laissé intimider par eux, il lui en faut plus, mais ce n'était clairement pas le moment d'aborder un sujet à l'évidence délicat et houleux.

- Hey ! mon Quatquat, tout va bien ?

- Tu viens seulement de me trouer la joue, mais ça va, oui ! répond-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Et toi ?

- Plutôt, oui ! J'me sens vraiment bien, même s'il me suffit de penser à certaines choses pour que les nuages reviennent…

- Alors n'y pense pas, idiot !

- C'est ce que je fais ! J'ai vu que tu parlais encore avec Archie, vous vous entendez bien, non ?

Quatre sourit, puis boit une gorgée de son cocktail maison avant de répondre.

- Il m'a fait tout une apologie de la saucisse, en m'expliquant pourquoi une saucisse de volaille ne pouvait pas être une vraie saucisse ! J'ai eu beau lui dire que j'étais pour moitié issu d'une famille musulmane, mais que je ne pratiquais pas cette religion, il a quand même voulu me faire son plaidoyer… Il a fallu que j'en avale une devant lui pour qu'il soit satisfait…

- C'est Archie, quoi ! Il ressemble à Trowa, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Pas vraiment, non.

- Oh ! pas celui d'aujourd'hui, mais celui qu'il était, au début de votre histoire, avec son humour pince-sans-rire, quand il était tellement heureux qu'il se lâchait un peu plus facilement...

- A quoi tu joues, Duo, tu m'expliques ?

Duo grimace : Quatre s'est littéralement fermé.

- Mais à rien, _angel_, je faisais juste une remarque…

- T'aurais pu en faire une autre.

- J'ai pas réfléchi, tu sais, j'ai juste dit ce que je pensais ! Il me manque, ce Trowa-là, pas à toi ? ajoute-t-il en piquant un petit-four sur la table derrière lui, l'air de rien. Je suis sûr que si…

- Il faut savoir faire une croix sur le passé.

- Ah bon ? Je suis bien content que Heero l'ait pas fait, tu vois !

- C'est différent.

- En quoi ?

Quatre hausse les épaules et se tourne vers le buffet, à son tour.

- Les sentiments, je suppose…

- Vous êtes encore liés, Trowa et toi, tu me feras pas croire le contraire ! Je suis sûr que tout peut redevenir comme avant… ou presque.

Quatre pose son verre vide sur la table supportant les buffets, et regarde Duo droit dans les yeux, avec un air qui ne plaît pas vraiment à ce dernier.

- Duo, c'est vrai que tu es un miracle pour bien des gens, et je sais que tu es capable d'en faire, aussi. C'est très précieux, comme don, comme force, parce que ce n'est pas toujours possible. Comme aujourd'hui. Quel que soit notre enthousiasme de t'avoir de nouveau parmi nous, ton retour ne peut pas, à lui seul, régler un problème contre lequel on se bat depuis des années. Le monde a continué de tourner sans toi, Duo, certes douloureusement, mais il ne s'est pas arrêté et il a changé.

- Est-ce que c'est le monde qui a changé ou simplement toi, ou ton regard sur lui, Quatre ? A moins que tu ne considères que le monde et toi, c'est pareil ? réplique-t-il sans agressivité, malgré le fait qu'il soit un peu secoué par le ton sec de son ami.

- Je n'ai pas cette prétention. Évidemment, je ne suis plus le même homme. Trowa non plus, et il faudra que tu t'y fasses, comme à d'autres changement survenus. Nous t'y aiderons, bien entendu.

- Ce que je voudrai surtout, moi, c'est qu'on prenne le temps que tu m'expliques comment ça a pu devenir comme ça, entre Trowa et toi.

- A l'occasion.

- Tu n'y couperas pas, _angel_ !

- Tu ne peux pas concevoir un seul instant que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, même avec toi ?

Son ton a beau être calme, il fait l'effet d'une douche froide à Duo, qui essayait encore de détendre l'atmosphère et de rendre une certaine légèreté à leur discussion.

Son sourire se crispe, puis s'efface complètement, alors qu'il repousse la boule qui tente de se loger en travers de sa gorge.

- C'est vrai, tu as changé, Quatre… Heero et Wufei m'ont prévenu qu'évoquer Trowa et ta situation avec lui pouvait équivaloir à te mettre sous système zéro, mais j'avais du mal à les croire. J'ai _refusé _de le croire, même alors que tu me parlais plus froidement et sèchement que tu ne l'as jamais fait, quand je tentais le coup. Je dois dire que là, on atteint des sommets !

Quatre se ressert un verre et s'accorde quelques courtes secondes, le temps de boire une longue gorgée, avant de répondre.

Il s'en veut d'avoir causé la tristesse qu'il perçoit chez Duo, et il aurait préféré ne jamais devoir faire face à son incompréhension.

Fort heureusement, Duo ne le juge pas, il confie seulement ses pensées sans le condamner, ni même demander d'explications.

C'est seulement la mauvaise conscience que ressent Quatre qui le pousse à se justifier.

- Je me suis endurci, c'est normal, se lance-t-il. Le monde des affaires est un océan de requins, tu sais. Après l'attentat contre la navette, j'ai dû prendre en main l'empire légué par mon père plus énergiquement que jamais. J'ai dû imposer ma vision des choses et mes propres règles, naviguer entre des hypocrites et des jaloux, des personnes qui m'accordaient leur confiance et d'autres, seulement le bénéfice du doute.

- T'as très vite conquis et convaincu beaucoup de gens, Quatre, je m'en rappelle...

Quatre secoue la tête.

- Je continuais d'apprendre et de grandir. Je me sentais protégé, Rashid n'était jamais loin, certaines de mes sœurs non plus… Et il y avait nous cinq, notre groupe resté uni envers et contre tout. Les deux années d'après-guerre ont été les plus belles de ma vie, Duo. Nous étions… si heureux, soupire-t-il, ses traits se radoucissant soudain. Tous les cinq, malgré les difficultés et les épreuves, nous connaissions un vrai bonheur que quelques nuages sombres ne parvenaient pas à menacer sérieusement. Même Wufei trouvait le sien dans son projet de reconstruction de L5.

- Je m'en souviens parfaitement, Quatre, je te jure ! C'est bien pour ça que j'en veux tellement à Milliardo, aussi. L'attentat a dû être terrible, je ne peux que vous croire, sur ce coup-là. Je ne dis pas que mon retour va tout changer, mais y aura ça de moins à gérer, déjà. Et quelque part, je représente l'espoir que même quand tout paraît joué, on peut avoir des surprises et la situation peut s'améliorer… Non ?

- Si, mon Duo. J'ai été injuste avec toi, je te demande pardon.

- C'est bon, _angel_, tout est ok ! le rassure-t-il en pressant son épaule un court instant. Je peux comprendre, avec tout ce que t'as encaissé... L'attentat et les mois qui ont suivis où Trowa luttait pour guérir et le fait qu'il ait jamais vraiment réussi... Enfin, physiquement, si, mais pas pour le reste... Ce qui a conduit à l'histoire avec Orson, le traumatisme et la gestion de l'après... En parallèle, moi qui avait disparu et qui restait introuvable... Ca fait beaucoup, pour un seul homme, même pour un ange, mon Quatquat ! C'est normal qu'il y ait pas mal de séquelles…

Quatre lui prend la main et la serre fort.

- Tu sais, je ne blâme ni Heero, ni Wufei, mais je suis persuadé que toi, tu n'aurais jamais permis que ma situation avec Trowa se dégrade à ce point. Ensemble, nous aurions pu tout surmonter ou presque. Tu aurais su me guider et m'empêcher de devenir cet homme qui blesse si facilement ses amis et qui est incapable d'aimer…

- Hey ! _Little angel_, arrête ça ! proteste Duo en l'entourant de son bras. Bien sûr que tu peux encore aimer.

- Pas Trowa... Je ne pourrais jamais plus l'aimer comme il le mérite et il le sait, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il se détache de moi.

- Je suis sûr que si tu te contentais de l'aimer et de le lui montrer un peu plus, ça lui suffirait. Ce serait déjà une bonne base.

- C'est loin d'être aussi simple, mon Duo, soupire-t-il.

- Ça peut l'être. Écoute, Quatre, je comprends vraiment que la situation n'était pas facile, mais Heero m'a retrouvé, maintenant, alors ça y est, vous pouvez être heureux, vous aussi, sans culpabiliser… D'accord ?

Quatre n'avait jamais pris conscience de cela, mais le poids qu'il sent disparaître aux mots de Duo prouve combien ils sont justes.

Et Duo le voit à son regard qui se rapproche enfin de celui qu'il connaissait et voyait souvent.

- Si tu souhaites m'en parler, mon _Quatquat_, n'hésite pas. Mais si tu préfères pas, je ne te force à rien. Oublie pas que je suis là, ok, et que j'aimerai bien… retrouver ma place à tes côtés… si possible…

Ces mots rappellent à Quatre ceux que Heero lui a dit, un peu plus tôt :

_« Quatre, Duo va vraiment avoir besoin de toi pour surmonter cette épreuve. _

_- Je suis prêt._

_- Non. Tu ne pourras pas l'aider en ayant l'attitude que tu as même avec nous. Tu ne pourras pas être le meilleur ami et le frère qu'il a tant besoin de retrouver, si tu ne redeviens pas toi-même. Fais quelque chose, par rapport à Trowa, prends sur toi pour dépasser ça, même si c'est difficile. Si Duo compte encore pour toi, penses-y sérieusement. »_

- Pour la retrouver, mon Duo, il faudrait que tu l'aies perdu, et ce n'est définitivement pas le cas, réplique-t-il avec détermination. Je t'aime, tu sais, et je suis prêt à tout pour que tu puisses te sortir de là et aller mieux, rapidement.

- C'est ce que je veux aussi, que mon petit ange soit heureux, comme je l'ai toujours connu ! Enfin, presque toujours…

- Merci, lui dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras un court instant. Et pardon d'avoir été un peu agressif… ou froid.

- Un peu, mais question froideur et mise à distance, j'ai eu un bon entraînement avec Heero, pendant les guerres !

- Lui aussi a changé, tu sais.

- J'ai vu ça, oui.

- Mais contrairement à moi, il a évolué dans le bon sens.

- Je pense pas qu'il y ait un bon ou un mauvais sens, _angel_. Ca vous a servi à tous les deux, vos changements. Ca t'a sûrement permis de devenir l'homme d'affaires craint et respecté que j'ai découvert que tu étais, aujourd'hui, c'est important. Si ça a déteint sur ta vie privée, c'est aussi un peu à cause de la situation. Et puis de ton caractère, parce que t'étais bien trop gentil, mon _Quatquat_ ! Pas naïf, je suis sûr que ceux qui l'ont cru s'en sont mordus les doigts. Mais vraiment très gentil.

- C'est vrai.

- Quant aux changements d'Heero, ils lui ont permis de s'ouvrir aux autres et de me retrouver aussi, certainement.

- Et de faire battre ton cœur plus vite, quand tu m'en parles, le taquine Quatre en leur resservant à boire.

- Merci. Oui, t'as tout à fait raison ! C'était un peu déstabilisant, au départ, mais je m'y suis vite fait. Le problème, c'est que c'est dur de lui résister, quand il me parle d'une certaine façon.

- Et pourquoi résistes-tu, mon Duo ?

- Parce que l'ombre de Milliardo plane toujours sur mon cœur et sur mes pensées. Je veux régler tout ce que j'ai à régler, ici, pour laisser Donovan Leitch et Miles Kraft derrière et redonner une chance à Duo Maxwell d'être avec Heero Yuy… et avec lui seul. Je ne suis pas certain d'y arriver, alors je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs, tu comprends ? Il a déjà tellement encaissé, lui aussi…

Quatre secoue la tête.

- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir vivre sans être auprès d'Heero de cette façon ? Es-tu seulement conscient qu'il est le seul à pouvoir te guérir de cette blessure que tu as au cœur ? Il est le seul à pouvoir t'aider à surmonter ce traumatisme définitivement.

- Tu exagères, je suis pas traumatisé !

- Bien sûr que tu l'es, Duo. Tu ne t'autorises pas à le monter vraiment et je comprends tes raisons. Mais une fois que Heero, Trowa et Wufei seront partis, promets-moi que tu enlèveras ce masque. L'étendue de ta douleur, tu peux me la confier, je peux gérer.

Duo sourit avec tristesse.

- Si je ne le fais pas, Quatre, c'est parce que vous m'avez fait une promesse, celle de ne pas chercher à me venger et de ne pas vous en prendre à Milliardo. Je sais que ça vous coûte déjà. Mais si vous prenez la mesure complète de ma souffrance, si j'ouvre les vannes et vous montre tout ça… Je vous mets dans un cruel embarras de décision à prendre : soit rompre votre promesse, soit lutter contre elle et accepter qu'on ait pu me blesser à ce point. Je suis incapable de dire quelle solution chacun d'entre vous va choisir. Et Quatre, sachant combien tu peux être impitoyable, je ne ferai pas l'erreur de te croire le moins enclin à rompre cette promesse. Donc non, je garde mes barrières dressées.

- Tu me sous-estimes, Duo.

- Tu ne les forceras pas, ce serait un viol de l'esprit et je te sais incapable de m'infliger ça.

Quatre soupire.

- Bien évidemment… Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de dégoût et de mépris pour quelqu'un, tu sais... A part peut-être Orson, mais c'est le même genre de type. Je n'ai jamais détesté personne aussi viscéralement que ces deux-là. Je lutte déjà, sachant que Milliardo doit souffrir énormément de t'avoir perdu, d'avoir tout perdu. Mais je me demande si c'est réellement suffisant.

- Ca l'est, selon moi.

- Je suppose que je dois l'accepter, puisque c'est pour toi.

Duo sourit et pose son front contre le sien.

- Il me faut un peu de temps mais je guérirai, _angel_. Pour vous et pour moi. Je veux que la situation s'arrange, je veux que Heero cesse de souffrir. Tu crois que tu pourrais faire le même effort, pour Trowa et toi ?

Quatre recule, puis glisse son regard vers Trowa, qui discute avec Heero et Lyssia, l'apprentie cuisinière.

- Peut-être…

- _Angel…_

- Crois-moi, Duo, c'est déjà beaucoup. J'étais plutôt catégorique, jusqu'à présent, j'avais vraiment l'impression que c'était foutu, entre nous, mais que pour une raison obscure, nous n'arrivions pas à concrétiser cette fin. Est-ce de l'espoir, de l'égoïsme, du masochisme… j'en sais rien ! C'est juste que… je ne peux pas le quitter…

- Encore heureux ! Pourquoi tu ferais ça, d'abord ? Tu l'aimes, non ?

- Mes sentiments sont toujours aussi profonds, mais je n'arrive pas à l'aimer. Pas dans notre quotidien, je veux dire… Et même lorsque nous faisons l'amour, c'est dans un tel climat de désespoir et de tristesse, que ça en devient une épreuve. Mais ça non plus, je n'arrive pas à y mettre un terme.

- T'en as envie ? Tu veux vraiment tout arrêter ?

- Bien sûr que non ! répond-il en posant le poing sur son cœur, soudain oppressé. Enfin si, j'aimerais que ça soit moins tragique, tu vois ? Qu'il n'y ait que du plaisir et non cette douleur au cœur qui suit chacune de nos étreintes... Il n'y a que dans ces moments-là que nous sommes à peu près honnêtes, je pense. Il n'y a que quand nous faisons l'amour que ce mot à un sens, même si c'est tellement loin de ce que nous partagions, avant… Et bizarrement, je commence à croire que les choses peuvent changer, depuis quelques nuits. C'est sensiblement différent… Pourtant, dès le lendemain, on reprend nos positions comme des ennemis qui retournent au front.

Duo hoche la tête, en pleine réflexion.

- Vous luttez contre vous-mêmes, c'est clair. C'est hallucinant, sérieusement ! Faut arrêter ça. En commençant par arrêter d'être à ce point sur la défensive avec tout le monde, _angel_. Ca doit être tellement fatiguant, en plus…

Quatre se mord la lèvre.

- Tu n'imagineras jamais combien ça l'est…

Après un long regard à son ami dont la souffrance le déchire lui-même intérieurement, il tape du poing contre son autre paume.

- Tu sais quoi, on va méditer, tous les deux. Ca ne résoudra pas tout, mais un peu de paix intérieure, ça te fera pas de mal. Faut que tu te poses, que tu laisses toute l'agitation glisser sur toi, et que tu donnes une chance à ton âme de te rattraper. Ceci fait, tu pourras descendre en toi et trouver les bonnes réponses, ok ?

- Oui, on va faire ça, mon Duo. Etre simplement avec toi, loin de tout, quelques temps, redevenir le Quatre que tu as toujours connu… Peut-être ne m'en faut-il pas plus !

- Ca tombe bien, alors !

Quatre sourit avec une douceur retrouvé.

Lorsqu'il rencontre le regard de Trowa, un peu plus loin, son sourire se fige, avant de s'élargir plus franchement.

Très étonné, Trowa ne réagit pas immédiatement, mais ses lèvres finissement par s'étirer très légèrement, alors que son regard s'adoucit.

D'un même mouvement, ils se détournent, Trowa parce qu'il a été interpellé par Lyssia et Quatre, parce qu'il a été troublé par l'arrivée de Wufei.

Cet échange n'ayant échappé ni à Heero, aux côtés de Trowa, ni à Duo, près de Quatre, ils se regardent et se sourient, complices.

Certes, Trowa et Quatre n'en sont peut-être pas revenus au point où un simple échange de regards pouvait les couper du reste du monde et du moment présent…

Mais au moins, ils n'ont détourné les yeux non parce qu'ils ne supportaient ou n'assumaient pas le lien créé, mais seulement à cause d'une intervention extérieure.

Au vu de l'état de leurs échanges, depuis quelques temps, il n'est pas difficile d'en conclure, même pour Duo qui ne sait pas tout, que c'est fichtrement encourageant !

.

_A suivre..._

_._

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre parmi les plus longs de la fic, j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas paru trop lourd et que vous avez aimé le lire.  
_

_Bonne continuation et à mercredi prochain pour le quatorzième chapitre !_

_Lysanea_

_._


	14. T'écouter et te suivre

_**Titre :Never say die  
Source**_** :** Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_** :** Lysanea  
_**Genre**_** :** yaoi, romance, basée sur l'histoire originale  
_**Disclamer**_: aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Lexie et les clients  
_**Rating : T  
Personnages**_:_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Lexie  
__**Statut : **_finie

_**Rars :  
Tenshi **__: merci pour ta review qui m'a touché ! je suis contente que tu n'aies pas été déçue à ton retour. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre._

.

.

* * *

.

_**Chapitre 14 : T'écouter et te suivre**_

_**.**_

_**« L'amour est une laisse de soie qui conduit l'être humain soit au ciel soit en enfer. »  
(Proverbe arabe)**_

.

.

.

Profitant que Wufei soit venu demander quelque chose à Quatre en particulier, Duo s'éclipse en s'excusant.

Il s'avance jusqu'au groupe formé par Heero, Trowa et Lyssia, et dans le code qu'ils utilisaient avant, en mission, il fait comprendre à Heero qu'il aimerait être seul avec Trowa.

Heero lui sourit plus franchement et avec un très léger signe de tête, imperceptible pour n'importe qui d'autres qu'eux, ce qui amène Trowa, face à lui, à se retourner.

Alors Heero en profite pour demander à Lyssia de lui expliquer quelque chose sur la confection d'un petit four du buffet, dont il n'a prétendument pas reconnu le goût.

Ravie, la jeune fille l'entraîne à la recherche de l'amuse-gueule en question, laissant Trowa accueillir Duo.

- Ca aurait pu être discret, Duo, mais pas avec moi, lui dit-il avec un très léger sourire.

- C'était surtout pour Lyssia, en fait ! se défend Duo. J'avais pas grand-chose de particulier à te dire, mais juste envie d'être un peu seul avec toi. On s'est pas trop vu et tu repars demain !

- C'est vrai que je reste celui qui a passé le moins de temps avec toi. Je n'ai pas réellement profité de ton retour, encore. Mais je comprends ton besoin d'être seul avec Quatre.

- Y a d'autres raisons, tu sais. Déjà, Noin te réclame.

- Comme chacun d'entre nous.

- Ce que je comprends. Mais c'est bien que tu reconnaisses qu'elle a autant besoin de toi, son _Preventer Stone_, que des autres.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, Duo. Si tu m'avais demandé de rester, elle n'aurait pas tant protesté que ça.

- Pas parce que tu as moins de valeur à ses yeux, mais juste pour me faire plaisir. Elle est vraiment contente de me savoir en vie.

- C'est normal.

- Elle aurait sûrement préféré que ce soit Sally…

- T'as pas le droit de dire ça, Duo, lui reproche Trowa en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- C'est vrai, c'est pas correct… Disons qu'elle aurait aimé que Sally réapparaisse miraculeusement, elle aussi.

- C'est plutôt ça, oui.

- J'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle a dû traverser… La pauvre…

- Nous avons tous eu nos épreuves. A présent, c'est à toi de gérer la tienne et celle d'Heero. J'ai confiance en Quatre pour t'apporter le soutien nécessaire dans cette entreprise.

- Justement, c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne te demande pas de rester, Trowa. Si t'es dans le coin, ce sera pas pareil, avec Quatre. Il est plus… distrait, on va dire. Ce que je comprends…

Trowa se contente d'hocher la tête.

- Mais t'inquiète pas, je compte bien avoir aussi des moments privilégiés avec toi, dès que je serai rentré ! poursuit Duo avec un large sourire. J'ai pas eu mon quota de virées en moto, ces dernières années !

- J'en profiterai, avant que Heero et toi ne repreniez votre relation et que vous ne disparaissiez pendant des semaines.

- Tu sembles vraiment convaincu qu'on va se remettre ensemble…

Trowa a un petit sourire, cette fois-ci, alors qu'il capture le regard de Duo en le fixant avec intensité.

- Je suis amnésique une fois par mois, Duo, depuis plus de quatre ans. Je sais pertinemment que recouvrer la mémoire n'est pas seulement retrouver _le souvenir_ d'un amour vécu, surtout lorsqu'il est si _puissant _et _entier_. La seule chose qui t'empêche d'être avec Heero, ce n'est pas ce que tu n'éprouves plus pour lui, mais ce que tu ressens encore pour Milliardo, ce que tu as vécu avec lui et ce que ça t'inspire de culpabilité et de malaise. Une fois que tu auras composé avec ça, Heero et toi pourrez reprendre votre route, _ensemble_.

Duo rend son long regard à Trowa, sans ciller.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que c'est le plus long speech que t'aies tenu depuis très longtemps ?

- Sûrement parce que c'est le cas.

Duo éclate de rire.

- Merci, Trowa, pour cet effort... Tu me manques déjà, tu sais, je blague pas ! ajoute-t-il en lui donnant une franche accolade.

- On se revoit bientôt.

- Ca c'est sûr ! Ah ! V'là Archie avec une nouvelle fournée de saucisses et de petits fours ! Sa cuisine va trop me manquer ! soupire-t-il alors que son ami lui fait signe.

- Vous vous reverrez.

- J'espère bien !

- Une fois qu'on t'a connu, on ne peut pas accepter de ne plus te revoir, Duo.

- C'est gentil, ça ! Et triste, pour certains…

Inutile de préciser à qui il fait référence.

- C'est bien pour ça que nous avons accepté de ne rien faire contre lui. Il a le pire châtiment qui soit, en étant condamné à ne plus te voir ni te parler.

- Il se l'est infligé lui-même, soupire Duo. Quel sacré bougre d'idiot…

Sa colère s'est apaisée, mais la tristesse qu'elle a laissée derrière elle demeure encore très profonde.

- Il connaissait les risques et il a choisi de les prendre.

- Je sais, mais ça reste un idiot, Trowa ! Quelle idée d'aller jusque-là, pour… Ah ! laisse tomber, ça sert à rien d'épiloguer là-dessus !

- Ok, accepte immédiatement Trowa, ne souhaitant pas lui gâcher la soirée.

- Je suis rassuré, dans un sens, que tout le monde se soit mis d'accord pour l'ignorer. J'aurais pas voulu que vous vous salissiez avec des idées de vengeance et tout… Le mal est fait et ça ne m'aurait pas consolé de le voir souffrir encore plus.

- Il t'a rendu heureux.

- C'est clair, reconnaît Duo avec un sourire triste. On a de supers souvenirs ensemble, malgré tout. Notre… couple, notre histoire, notre vie… On en faisait, des envieux et des jaloux. On s'aimait tellement, c'est effrayant, quand j'y pense !

- Tu devrais ne pas trop y penser.

- J'essaie, Trowa, j'essaie vraiment. Je reste conscient que ça appartient à une autre vie. Je sais pertinemment que j'aurais pu être aussi bien avec Heero.

- Tu le seras et plus encore, Duo, le rassure-t-il. Parce que tu n'es plus Donovan Leitch mais _Duo Maxwell_, avec ton passé, ton présent et votre avenir à construire ensemble.

Duo lui sourit, touché par ses efforts pour le soutenir.

- Et pourquoi tu mettrais pas ça en pratique pour Quatre et toi, hein ?

- Parce qu'il ne le souhaite pas, répond-il simplement.

- Il te l'a dit mot pour mot ?

- Pas besoin, son attitude parle d'elle-même.

- Tu te crois sérieusement capable d'interpréter correctement son attitude envers toi ? demande-t-il, les poings sur les hanches. Et si on parlait de la tienne, d'abord ?

- Ne te donne pas cette peine…

Duo lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant, ce qui fait voler les mèches de cheveux balayant son front.

Il a bien compris le « problème » de Trowa, tout comme Heero et Wufei avant lui.

Mais eux ont toujours considéré que c'était à Quatre d'agir pour forcer Trowa à sortir de cet état dans lequel il erre depuis trop d'années, entre apitoiement sur soi, résignation, lassitude et entêtement…

Seulement, ils prêtent à Quatre une force qu'il pense lui-même ne plus avoir.

Il faudrait qu'il puisse voir l'amour de Trowa derrière son éloignement, sa peur d'être repoussé lorsqu'il le rejette, ses appels au secours masqués par son refus de soutien.

Mais aussi puissant empathe qu'il soit, Quatre est totalement aveuglé et impuissant, bloqué derrière les barrières dressées par Trowa pour se protéger et surtout, le protéger, lui.

Il ne veut pas le forcer suite à ce qu'il a subit avec Orson, car cela représenterait aussi un viol de sa pensée.

Il ne veut pas lui imposer son soutien et même sa simple présence, parce qu'il est humain et blessé par le rejet de celui qu'il aime.

Le médecin lui a bien dit que les amnésies régulières et périodiques de Trowa n'avaient aucune explication médicale, que ses examens étaient normaux en dehors de cette zone irrémédiablement lésée depuis son enfance responsable de son amnésie définitive. Pour eux, les pertes de mémoire cycliques de Trowa ont une explication psychologique ou psychosomatique.

Bien sûr, Quatre a pensé qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une manière inconsciente pour Trowa de le rappeler à lui, de maintenir ce lien entre eux…

Mais il ne pouvait y croire, il n'en avait pas la force, ni la volonté d'espérer encore, après tant d'années d'effort, de rejet, d'éloignement.

Duo sait tout ça, Quatre lui en a parlé.  
Mais ce n'est pas à lui de l'expliquer à Trowa, ça ne rendrait service à aucun d'entre eux, bien au contraire.

- Pourquoi vous essayeriez pas d'avoir une conversation franche, tous les deux ? propose-t-il, bien qu'il se doute que d'autres ont eu cette idée avant lui. En vous disant clairement les choses, vos attentes, vos sentiments, tout ça, pour démêler un peu ce foutoir, ça peut aider, non ? Vous vous méprenez l'un comme l'autre, c'est un truc de dingue, quand on regarde ça de l'extérieur !

- On y arrive pas, Duo. Discuter, être honnête l'un envers l'autre nous est très difficile. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça.

- Quatre me dit la même chose « depuis quelques temps, on arrive pas à communiquer, c'est comme si on se supportait plus, des fois ». Ca n'a rien à voir, moi je dis. Vous vous supportez, puisque vous recherchez constamment la présence de l'autre… Mais vous aimez pas vous retrouver en tête-à-tête, parce que ça vous forcerait à faire face à la situation. Je sais pas, il doit y avoir du sang de martyr dans vos veines, vous aimez souffrir… Bah ! quitte à souffrir, faites-le ensemble, vous pourrez vous consoler derrière rapidement…

Trowa sourit, mais le voile de tristesse qui l'entoure est à peine ébranlé par ce geste.

- J'aimerai que tout soit aussi simple.

- C'est sûrement bien moins compliqué que ce que vous vous forcez vire ! Tu l'aimes, non ?

- Là n'est pas la question. Je ne sais plus comment l'aimer, Duo, je n'arrive plus à la rendre heureux. C'est…

- Oui… ? l'encourage-t-il, le sentant hésiter.

Levant son regard au vert toujours aussi troublant vers Duo, Trowa se donne encore quelques secondes pour formuler sa pensée, avant de répondre à son ami.

- C'est difficile d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point- là et de ne plus savoir le lui montrer...

- T'oses plus le faire, parce que tu penses qu'il ne t'aime plus, c'est ça, hein ? Idiot, soupire-t-il après quelques secondes de silence prolongé. Je vais pas vous faire l'affront de vous mettre l'un en face de l'autre et de vous demander « tu l'aimes ? Oui ? Bien. Et toi, tu l'aimes ? Parfait ! Faites-vous un bisou maintenant, et après vous pourrez aller jouer ! »

Trowa éclate de rire et c'est si soudain, un son oublié tant il est loin le temps où il résonnait, que toutes les têtes se tournent vers eux.

Duo se redresse de la table contre laquelle il avait pris appui avec un grand sourire.

- Duo Maxwell, faiseur de miracles ! fanfaronne-t-il. Quatre, _angel_, viens-là, on a un nouveau jeu avec Trowa !

- Ca ira, Duo, merci, intervient celui-ci.

- Non mais je plaisante pas ! Allez_, angel_, viens nous rejoindre !

Quatre soupire, pas très rassuré, mais les rejoint quand même en prenant congé de Wufei.  
Sauf que Duo n'a pas l'intention de rester.

- Je vais me chercher des saucisses, ça creuse de parler avec vous deux ! Amusez-vous bien ! sourit-il en embrassant Quatre au passage, avant de les laisser.

Quatre hésite un court instant, puis regarde Trowa.

- Je peux… ? demande-t-il en désignant la place laissée libre à ses côtés.

Trowa hoche simplement la tête et Quatre le remercie en s'appuyant sur la table.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de jeu dont parlait Duo ?

- Rien de particulier, répond Trowa sans le regarder, les yeux perdus dans l'herbe du jardin. On discutait simplement.

- Pourtant, tu as ri comme tu ne l'as plus fait depuis des années…

Après une courte hésitation, Trowa lui rapporte les mots de Duo et Quatre se met à rire, lui aussi.

- D'accord, je vois… Sacré Duo ! Il a toujours de drôles d'idées.

- Peut-être a-t-il raison, tente Trowa.

Ces quelques précieuses secondes à rire avec Quatre lui font tellement de bien que ça ravive la flamme de l'espoir, qu'il n'a jamais vraiment réussi à éteindre.

- Tu veux que je le rappelle ? réplique immédiatement Quatre, avant de mordre la lèvre.

La flamme vacille et seule une légère braise crépite encore dans le cœur de Trowa, qui pourtant reste calme.

- Tu vois, c'est constamment comme ça, entre nous. On ne peut plus parler sans se provoquer ou se mettre au défi.

- C'est vrai, reconnaît Quatre. Je suis désolé, Trowa.

- Si ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. Cela revient au même.

Ils ne disent plus rien un court instant.

Ce n'est pas aussi difficile qu'ils l'avaient imaginé, d'être directs, mais ils ne sont plus habitués, alors une certaine gêne s'installe.

- Vous repartez déjà demain, c'est arrivé vite...

- Très vite.

- J'espère que ça va aller, Trowa. Nous sommes à la fin du mois et tu n'as toujours pas eu d'amnésie.

- Si ça m'arrive, je t'attendrais en isolement, ce n'est pas important.

- Ca l'est. J'aimerai tellement comprendre pourquoi ça t'arrive.

- C'est nouveau, ça.

Quatre serre les poings.

- Non, ça ne l'est pas, soupire-t-il en ravalant son irritation qu'il sent monter dangereusement. Je cherche depuis plusieurs années à découvrir les raisons de tes amnésies épisodiques, pour trouver une solution et t'en guérir définitivement…

- Et te libérer de ce fardeau.

- Ai-je jamais employé ce terme ? se défend-il. Me suis-je jamais plaint ?

- Tu es trop bien élevé pour ça.

- Mais je t'emmerde ! craque-t-il soudain en se redressant. Est-ce que c'est correct, ça, d'après toi ? Tu penses vraiment que je fais ce que je fais par correction ? Je n'aurais jamais assez de bonne éducation pour ne pas t'envoyer _chier_, Trowa !

- Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas, alors que tu en meures d'envie ? demande-t-il en le relevant enfin les yeux vers lui.

- Quand, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu dire ou faire qui t'aies amené à penser ça ?

- …

- Alors ? insiste-t-il face au silence de Trowa. Tu n'as rien à répondre, parce que c'est une excuse, tout simplement, conclut-il en se rasseyant à moitié sur la table.

Leurs trois amis les surveillent du coin de l'œil mais n'interviennent pas.  
Ils sont assez discrets pour ne pas perturber la soirée, mais Heero et Wufei savent que les éclats de Quatre peuvent être assez impressionnants.

- Une excuse ? murmure Trowa.

- Tu me remets tout sur le dos, alors qu'en vérité, c'est toi qui me repousses et me rejettes. Tu as bâti un mur autour de tes pensées et de ton cœur, comme si j'étais un étranger ou un danger...

- Je n'ai rien fait, Quatre.

- Arrête ça, tu veux, je ne suis pas idiot, réplique-t-il en balayant sa remarque d'un revers de la main, comme il aurait chassé une mouche. Avant, il me suffisait de simplement t'effleurer pour que nous rentrions dans une espèce de communion... Aujourd'hui, je ne peux même pas m'approcher, la seule idée de me tendre vers toi est un risque…

- C'est parce que tu ne le souhaites plus, simplement.

Quatre soupire une nouvelle fois.

- C'est peut-être le cas, à présent, parce que je n'ai pas envie de découvrir que même au plus profond de ton cœur, il n'y a plus de place pour moi… murmure-t-il avec une profonde tristesse.

C'est elle qui ébranle Trowa, qui, pour la première fois depuis des mois, des années, même, perçoit les sentiments de Quatre.

Pas ceux auxquels il pensait, mais bien l'un de ceux qu'il espérait.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Quatre se redresse et s'en va, sans un mot de plus.

Trowa le suit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'intérieur de la maison.

Ne le voyant pas réagir, Heero, Duo et Wufei le rejoignent rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour le suivre, au juste, un ordre de mission ? demande Heero, les sourcils froncés.

- Je pense qu'il a envie d'être seul.

- Certainement pas ! proteste Duo. Faut que t'arrête de penser, toi…

- C'est vrai. Arrête de réfléchir et agis, Barton ! Il serait temps de mettre fin à ce long chemin de croix, non ?

- On a pas su vous soutenir correctement, ces dernières années, intervient Heero. On aurait dû vous forcer à affronter vos problèmes plutôt que de vous laisser vous enliser dedans.

- Vous étiez très occupés, rappelle Trowa. Et ce n'était pas à vous de le faire.

- Certes, mais nous aurions dû trouver un moyen d'honorer notre amitié de meilleure façon, réplique Wufei. Peu importe le passé, aujourd'hui, nous avons l'occasion de faire en sorte que les malentendus disparaissent et avec eux, les tensions. Si nous devons vous enfermer dans une pièce pour cela, cela pourra s'arranger.

- C'est clair, on a tous les moyens, ici.

- Rien de bon ne pourra en sortir.

- Le meilleur moyen de le savoir est d'essayer, Barton.

- Mais comme on te sait assez intelligent pour comprendre de toi-même la nécessité de ce tête-à-tête, on te laisse une chance de l'organiser à ta manière, avant de te contraindre à la nôtre, le prévient Heero.

- Vous êtes chiants.

- C'est aussi à ça que servent les amis, Trowa !

- Quatre n'a pas l'air bien, il est dans la salle de musique, les informe Lexie en les rejoignant à son tour. Je suppose que ça a un sens, vu vos réactions…

Tous les regards se portent maintenant sur Trowa, qui finit par soupirer et se redresser.

Ils le laissent passer et sans un mot ni même leur lancer un coup d'œil, il traverse le jardin et entre dans la maison.

Il sait où se trouve a salle de musique puisqu'ils sont passés devant en arrivant, le petit Keryan étant au piano, et ils l'ont écouté le temps d'un morceau.

Et quand bien même il ne s'en serait plus souvenu, il lui aurait suffi de se diriger vers les notes de ce même piano qui s'élèvent.

Un air qu'il connaît bien, puisque c'est le leur, à Quatre et lui : un morceau composé ensemble au début de leur histoire, qui en dit tout, depuis leur première rencontre jusqu'à leur emménagement ensemble.

Ils ne l'ont pas joué depuis des années…

Et Quatre semble l'avoir complété de son côté, car de nouvelles notes beaucoup plus sombres et tristes se succèdent à présent, parlant de frustration, de colère, de peur et de désespoir, d'impuissance….

Pourtant, l'amour est toujours là.

Trowa est étonné d'arriver à entendre, à lire et à comprendre encore si bien tout ce que la musique permet à Quatre d'exprimer.

Il en est aussi clairement bouleversé.  
Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit trompé ?

Comme l'a si justement remarqué Wufei, il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir.

Aussi entre-t-il dans la pièce où les dernières notes résonnent encore, et s'avance jusqu'à ce que Quatre, au piano face à lui, relève les yeux.

Son cœur se serre et se brise à la vue de tant de tristesse et de douleur.

Lui qui s'était juré de ne jamais le rendre malheureux, de faire en sorte que ses yeux d'un bleu si pur et profond ne connaissent jamais aucune tourmente, il se sait en être la principale cause, aujourd'hui.

Et ça le déchire jusqu'à l'âme.

- Trowa, je suis désolé, commence Quatre d'une voix rendue rauque par le trop plein d'émotion.

Vaincu lui aussi par le désespoir qu'il lit sur le visage pourtant si impassible de Trowa, si indifférent, depuis quelques temps, par sa détresse qu'il sent pulser depuis son cœur et son âme et qui irradie de lui en vagues sombres, qu'il se prend de plein fouet, Quatre rend les armes.

Il en a assez de lutter contre Trowa, contre lui-même, contre leurs sentiments confus, les malentendus et les tensions, les barrières de Trowa, les siennes, le souvenir de leur amour passionné...

Il est temps de jouer cartes sur table et tant pis si les derniers lambeaux de sa fierté tombent après cela, tant pis si les derniers morceaux de son cœur déjà brisé explosent dans sa poitrine, tant pis si la petite étincelle d'espoir qu'il n'a jamais pu s'empêcher d'entretenir est soufflée à jamais, il rassemble les derniers bruissements de courage qu'il possède encore et fait face à Trowa.

Autant mettre fin à la lente agonie de leur relation et tourner la page, si c'est ce qui doit être fait.

- Quatre…

- Laisse-moi parler, s'il-te-plaît, il faut… que ça sorte. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais efficacement aider Duo, dans l'état où je suis, et il a besoin de moi plus que jamais. C'est ce que tout le monde a tenté de me faire comprendre, ces deux derniers jours. Je veux qu'on trouve un moyen de régler ça avant que tu ne partes, demain, et je ne vois qu'une solution : vider mon sac, quoi que ça me coûte. Même si ça veut dire mettre un terme… à notre relation… ou ce qu'il en reste. Es-tu prêt à m'écouter ?

- Oui, répond-il avec sa simplicité habituelle, en s'appuyant contre le piano tout en gardant une certaine distance.

Quatre le regarde longuement, puis prend une grande inspiration, la gorge nouée, avant de se lancer.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir soutenu correctement. Quand je t'ai senti t'éloigner de moi et me repousser, j'aurais dû comprendre que c'était une sorte de mécanisme de défense. Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu perds la mémoire, c'est comme un appel au secours pour que je revienne vers toi… N'est-ce pas ? Sois franc, s'il te plaît, au nom de tout ce que nous avons partagé, autrefois…

- Je ne pense pas l'avoir jamais fait de manière consciente, Quatre.

- Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, ce mois-ci, peut-être cela explique-t-il que tu n'aies pas eu d'amnésie... Et cela confirmerait mon hypothèse.

- Peut-être, répond-il avec un léger haussement d'épaules. Tout ce que je sais avec certitude, c'est qu'une fois ma mémoire revenue, tu reprends tes distances...

- C'est toi qui t'isoles, Trowa ! proteste-t-il en quittant son tabouret pour se rapprocher de lui. A peine rentrés, tu t'enfermes chez toi et personne ne peut te joindre si tu ne le souhaites pas. J'ai mis près de dix heures pour capter ton attention et pouvoir t'annoncer que Heero avait retrouvé Duo ! Dix heures !

- Et que puis-je faire d'autre ? Tu sembles tellement souffrir, à chaque fois, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te remercier et te laisser tranquille.

- Est-ce que tu peux imaginer une seule seconde l'épreuve que je traverse lorsque je suis près de toi, et que tu me regardes comme un parfait étranger ? Ne plus vivre avec toi et ne plus avoir à me réveiller à tes côtés pour affronter ce brusque changement d'attitude n'a rien enlevé à la difficulté de l'épreuve, Trowa.

- C'est bien pour ça que je ne veux pas te blesser davantage.

- En me repoussant comme tu l'as progressivement fait, tu as obtenu l'effet inverse. Parce que lorsque tu poses tes yeux sur moi en ne voyant qu'un parfait inconnu, j'ai l'impression de te perdre, à chaque fois, j'ai la vision de ce que serait ma vie, sans toi me reconnaissant et me regardant avec amour… Puis tu me reviens enfin, tu me repousses, me rappelant que de toute façon, c'est déjà arrivé et que je t'ai déjà perdu…

- _Je_ t'ai perdu, réplique Trowa. Parce que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, Quatre. Parce que je ne suis plus l'homme que tu as aimé, je ne suis plus qu'un poids mort que tu traînes en souvenir d'un amour que tu chér…

D'un pas, Quatre a comblé la distance entre eux et d'un geste, a coupé court aux propos de Trowa.  
Celui-ci pose la main sur sa joue, rougie par la gifle assénée par Quatre.

- Je t'interdis de dire ce genre de chose, Trowa Barton… siffle-t-il la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Un poids mort ? Et puis quoi, encore ? J'ai prié devant ton corps inerte des semaines durant, après l'attentat, j'étais prêt à te donner la moitié de mes organes et ma vie entière pour sauver la tienne, je t'ai porté aussi souvent qu'il l'avait fallu, au cours de ces longs mois de rééducation, _jamais_ au grand jamais je n'ai eu ce genre de pensées ! _Jamais_, pas l'ombre d'une foutue fraction de seconde !

Trowa le regarde avec intensité, alors qu'il reprend doucement la respiration qu'il a presque perdue, sous la force de son éclat de colère.

- Et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour cela, Quatre.

- Tu aurais fait pareil pour moi, non ?

- Evidemment.

- Et sans plus attendre d'être remercié que moi ! C'est comme ça, c'est tout... conclut-il en serrant les poings contre ses cuisses.

- Peut-être, mais tu en as assez fait. Je comprends que tu ne souhaites pas continuer, après tant d'années. Tu espérais que je redevienne comme avant, mais c'est impossible, Quatre. Arrête de te voiler la face, accepte-le.

- Et toi, arrête de dire des conneries, bon sang ! Tu ne comprends donc rien ? Crois-tu que je resterai près de toi sans arriver à faire ma vie avec un autre, sans même la moindre envie d'essayer, si tu n'étais pas la seule personne au monde avec laquelle j'ai envie d'être, aujourd'hui et depuis notre première rencontre ?

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes, réplique Trowa dans un murmure en détournant le regard un court instant.

- Parce que je n'ai pas voulu m'imposer, alors que tu semblais tellement ne plus supporter ma simple présence, par moments, au point de te retrancher je ne sais où ! Et je ne pouvais pas non plus t'imposer mes sentiments, alors que tu me donnais l'impression de ne plus les partager… soupire-t-il en secouant la tête, la main posée sur son cœur battant la chamade. J'ai eu peur que tu ne te sentes redevable, à tort, et que tu me tolères auprès de toi uniquement pour cette raison.

Trowa le regarde avec une rare intensité et malgré les papillons que ça fait éclore dans son ventre, Quatre soutient son regard sans ciller.

- Sais-tu quelle est la première chose dont je me souvienne, en recouvrant la mémoire ?

- Comment le pourrais-je, tu ne me parles jamais…

- Mes yeux se posent sur toi et je me rappelle combien je t'aime, Quatre.

- Alors pourquoi agis-tu ainsi ? murmure-t-il, la gorge encore plus nouée par l'émotion d'entendre ces mots qu'il n'espérait plus.

- Parce que tout de suite après, je me souviens que ce n'est plus ton cas, que je t'ai perdu par ma faute et que je suis incapable de te reconquérir. Avoir cette prétention serait déjà une insulte.

- Qu'ai-je fait qui t'aie permis d'arriver à une telle conclusion, Trowa ?

- Ton attitude. Que je comprends, encore une fois.

Quatre soupire et retourne s'asseoir, soudain las.

- J'ai fait une erreur en te laissant me repousser. J'aurais dû me battre, m'imposer, jusqu'à ce que tu me dises, parce que je l'aurais exigé, que tu ne m'aimais plus et que tu ne voulais plus de moi. J'ai accepté qu'on vive séparément parce que je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais, j'avais l'impression que ma présence te pesait. Mais tu redevenais amnésique pour qu'on se retrouve tous les deux, loin de tout. Les médecins ont eu beau me dire que tu n'avais aucune atteinte neurologique, je n'ai rien compris, tout ce temps…

- Ou tu n'as pas voulu comprendre.

- De quoi m'accuses-tu encore, Trowa ? demande-t-il en relevant les yeux vers lui.

- De rien. Tu as agis normalement et j'ai aussi mes torts.

- Je ne crois pas qu'aucun de nous deux n'ait agi normalement, non… On s'est perdu et on se reproche tant de choses, aujourd'hui… Notre agressivité l'un envers l'autre est la conséquence logique de tous ces malentendus et ce manque de communication. C'est la somme de nos angoisses, de nos mal-être, de nos interprétations…

Trowa ne répond rien, se contentant de le regarder sans un mot.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé, Trowa, comment tout ça a pu se produire ? continue-t-il. C'était si facile, entre nous, on se comprenait sans avoir besoin de parler… L'attentat contre la navette a été un évènement tragique, mais peut-il à lui seul justifier ou expliquer la situation ? On était plus fort que ça, non ?

- Apparemment pas.

Quatre serre les poings et les mâchoires.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de t'affecter plus que ça.

- Je suis le seul à blâmer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne suis plus assez fort, répond-il en détournant le regard un court instant, une nouvelle fois.

- Arrête de dire ça, arrête d'en revenir systématiquement à ça ! Tu te caches derrière cette phrase toute faite…

- C'est ce que je ressens.

- Je crois surtout… que tu as baissé les bras trop vite. Tu peux redevenir le Trowa d'avant l'attentat, tu sais. Et je peux t'y aider… si tu m'acceptes à nouveau à tes côtés, tente-t-il en désespoir de cause.

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça… commence-t-il en reculant d'un pas.

- Je veux être près de toi, assure-t-il avec une rare détermination, qui ébranle Trowa. Et à moins que tu ne me dises droit dans les yeux et le cœur ouvert que ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites et que tu préfèrerais que nous gardions nos distances, je ne commettrai pas la même erreur, je ne te lâcherai pas, cette fois-ci !

- Je suis incapable de faire ça et tu le sais, soupire-t-il en faisant demi-tour pour sortir.

Il se sent bien trop proche de céder à la demande de Quatre au risque de le rendre malheureux, encore une fois, en le décevant, et il ne veut ça pour rien au monde.

Quatre n'a qu'une infime seconde d'hésitation car cette fois, il sait que s'il le laisse partir, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible.

S'il a bien compris une chose, ces derniers jours, c'est qu'il _refuse _de le perdre définitivement.  
S'il a bien compris une chose, ces dernières heures, c'est qu'il a le _pouvoir _d'empêcher ça.

_- Il faut vraiment que tu t'en ailles ? Je ne cherche pas à te retenir, mais avant de partir, dis-moi au moins comment tu t'appelles ? Moi, je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner._

Trowa sent son cœur se briser à nouveau dans sa poitrine à ce souvenir datant de dix ans, déjà.  
Leur première rencontre, leur première séparation, alors que Trowa quittait la base secrète de Quatre et de ses hommes pour suivre ses propres instructions.  
La première fois qu'ils ont échangé leurs noms, après avoir improvisé un morceau au violon et à la flûte, ensemble.

_- Je n'ai pas de nom,_ répond-il sans se retourner, comme cette fois-là_. Mais si tu tiens absolument à m'en donner un, appelle-moi Trowa. Trowa Barton_.

- Trowa Barton Bloom. L'un des seuls terriens pouvant rivaliser avec les capacités sensorielles accrues des colons, au point de réussir à piloter un Gundam. Le seul être qui me trouble à un point tel que je me sens comme aveugle et sourd, portant mon don comme un fardeau. Le seul homme que j'ai aimé, que j'aime et que j'aimerai, quoi qu'il arrive, même si cet amour ne m'était plus jamais retourné, même s'il m'était défendu ou s'il devait me tuer, termine-t-il dans un murmure.

Un murmure parfaitement audible, puisqu'il est à présent juste derrière Trowa, qui se retourne.

- Il y a tant de choses que je veux te dire, Quatre… Parfois, ce sont même juste quelques mots… Mais tout se perd avant même que j'ai pu les prononcer. Et à la place, je te parle si méchamment… Quatre, je ne veux plus te blesser ni te décevoir par mes paroles ou mon attitude, ni par mes faiblesses. Je ne… je… tente-t-il de poursuivre, mais sa voix se brise.

- Ca ira, Trowa, lui assure-t-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Ca ira, si on le veut tous les deux. Nous nous sommes fait beaucoup de mal, bien malgré nous. Il va nous falloir du temps pour reconstruire ce qui a été…

- Détruit.

- _Endommagé_, rectifie fermement Quatre, avec un adorable froncement de sourcil. Et sur ces nouvelles bases, nous pourrons avancer.

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tu l'acceptes, Trowa ? Tu veux essayer, avec moi ?

- Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir davantage, répond-il en serrant ses mains toujours entre les siennes. Mais je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Quatre, j'en suis conscient. C'est égoïste, je sais.

- C'est humain, le corrige-t-il. Et très flatteur. Je ressens la même chose, à ton sujet. C'est pourquoi ce sont ces années à se maintenir à distance envers et contre _nous_ à grands renforts d'agressions verbales, qui nous ont le plus blessé. Laissons ceci derrière-nous et reprenons notre histoire là où elle était encore si belle et heureuse… Sans effacer tout ce que nous avons enduré, pour ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs… Mais sans craindre ces souvenirs, qui nous permettrons d'avancer. Et en se pardonnant l'un à l'autre.

- Je peux te pardonner, je l'ai déjà fait.

- Parce que tu te croyais responsable et pensais le mériter. Je veux que tu me pardonnes en reconnaissant que tu n'avais pas à subir tout cela de ma part. Tout comme je te pardonne de m'avoir fait souffrir, même si c'était malgré toi.

- Je te pardonne, Quatre. Mais reprendre notre histoire comme si j'étais cet homme qui a pu te rendre heureux, je sais pas si j'en suis capable.

- Est-ce que tu le veux, oui ou non, c'est tout ce que je te demande… ?

Trowa hoche la tête.

- Alors tu pourras, parce que dorénavant, nous sommes tous réunis. Nous pourrons demander de l'aide sans culpabiliser, ni avoir honte d'avoir fait un tel gâchis de notre histoire, face à Heero se battant pour retrouver Duo, face à Noin luttant courageusement pour faire son deuil de Sally…

- C'était donc ça, soupire Trowa.

- En grande partie, sûrement.

- Alors on a une nouvelle chance. Une vraie. Comme Heero et Duo.

- Si on s'en donne chacun les moyens et qu'on ose s'appuyer les uns sur les autres, oui, c'est certain. Ne me repousse plus jamais, Trowa. Je n'ai plus la force de le supporter…

- Je veux bien essayer.

Cela suffit à Quatre, pour le moment.

Ils ne peuvent pas se demander plus, après des années de combat l'un contre l'autre, à se perdre en malentendus et mauvaises interprétations, entre doutes, soupçons, angoisse et peur…

Ils se sourient, puis comblent la distance entre eux pour sceller leur nouvel engagement d'un baiser léger comme une promesse, bien plus doux et bien moins triste que tous ceux qu'ils ont échangé, dernièrement.

Puis ils se serrent fort l'un contre l'autre en s'appuyant contre le piano.

C'est comme si, soudain, ils prenaient conscience de ce qu'ils ont failli perdre, et ça leur donne cette impression étrange d'être des naufragés qu'on vient de secourir, et qui réalisent l'énormité de la catastrophe à laquelle ils ont échappé.

Certes, ils se sont retrouvés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, au cœur de nuits agitées, après la tourmente, la fougue et les échanges passionnés…

Mais depuis combien de temps n'avaient-il pas partagé ce moment d'abandon total en plein jour, en pleine connaissance de cause, en toute honnêteté, le regard franc et le cœur ouvert ?

Trop, bien trop longtemps.

Et ils se promettent de ne plus jamais laisser ça arriver, à l'avenir.  
Et ils savent que de toute façon, d'autres qu'eux ne le permettront pas.

Leurs amis, ceux-là même qui les accueillent avec un franc sourire et un soulagement visible, lorsqu'ils les rejoignent enfin.

- Ca ne vaut pas encore un lancer de pétales de fleurs ou de grains de riz, c'est pas encore le bel été au-dessus de vos têtes et dans vos cœurs, mais vu la tempête, l'ouragan, le tsunami que vous avez traversé, je suppose que c'est un bon début, leur dit Duo en les entourant chacun d'un bras. Je vous préfère comme ça, les armes rangées et tout… Mon Trowa, le brouillard se dissipe autour de toi... Y a un peu plus de bleu, une teinte turquoise bien spécifique, un peu comme les mers du Sud, tu vois ?

- Parfaitement, Duo, répond-il en serrant plus fort la main de Quatre, dont les doigts sont entremêlés aux siens…

- C'est trop cool ! Je suis vraiment content ! Merci d'avoir fait l'effort, je sais ce que ça vous a coûté, croyez-moi…

- Je crois que c'est plutôt à nous de te remercier, mon Duo. Heero, Wufei, merci aussi de nous avoir soutenus et supportés tant bien que mal… Et désolé pour mon attitude parfois…

- Désobligeante ? propose Heero.

- Oui, entre autres.

Wufei hausse les épaules.

- Tant qu'il y a un résultat positif pour le présent et l'avenir, je veux bien mettre ces petits désagréments passés aux oubliettes.

- Tout ce qui va pas, aux oubliettes ! conclut Duo avec un grand sourire ravi.

Archie et Lyssia arrivent vers eux avec deux grands plateaux de cocktails et de petits fours, entre autres douceurs, suivis de Rules.

- On ne sait pas trop ce qui se passe et ça nous regarde pas, mais les choses ont l'air d'aller mieux, maintenant… leur dit la jeune fille, ses yeux bleus pétillants de gentillesse et de joie.

- Donc, trinquons, et mangeons ! décrète Archie en faisant tourner son plateau à la suite de Lyssia.

Ils lèvent leurs verres, mais Duo fronce soudain les sourcils.

- Où est Lex' ?

- On a sonné à la porte, elle partait ouvrir quand on est sorti de la cuisine, répond Rules. Ah ! la voilà…

En effet, la maîtresse de maison entre sur la terrasse, suivie de trois personnes, dont une que personne ne s'attendait à voir…

.

.

_A suivre…_

_._

_._

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, à mercredi prochain pour le suivant._


	15. Te montrer la Voie

_**Titre :Never say die  
Source**_** :** Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_** :** Lysanea  
_**Genre**_** :** yaoi, romance, basée sur l'histoire originale  
_**Disclamer**_: aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Lexie et les clients  
_**Rating : T  
Personnages**_:_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Lexie  
__**Statut : **_finie

**_Rars :  
_**

**BONY100CLYD** : merci pour ta review et ta fidélité ! je suis contente d'avoir pu te faire participer à leur retrouvailles même virtuellement. Il y aura encore un chapitre et un épisode, j'ai dû découper et réorganiser la dernière partie. J'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira.

**Tenshi** : Encore une fois, c'est moi qui te remercie pour ta fidélité et ton comm'. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

**Note :** Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos commentaires et ajouts sur mon précédent chapitre. J'ai déménagé le week-end dernier, aussi je n'ai pas pu autant revoir mon chapitre que je le voulais, j'ai même cru que je ne pourrais pas poster, mais c'est fait, avec un léger retard sur l'horaire habituel. J'étais censée me réinstallée rapidement mais ça a prend un peu de temps, donc j'espère que ça ira quand même ! La connexion internet est aléatoire donc les derniers chapitres ne seront peut-être pas posté un mercredi. Je vous tiendrai informés. Merci de votre compréhension !

Pour la fin du chapitre précédent, j'avais pas le choix, ça aurait été trop long, désolée !

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre Quinze : Te montrer la Voie.**

**_"Le meilleur prédicateur, c'est le cœur ; le meilleur maître, c'est le temps."_**

..

_En effet, la maîtresse de maison entre sur la terrasse, suivie de trois personnes, dont une que personne ne s'attendait à voir._

.

Wufei réagit immédiatement et s'avance au-devant d'elles.

- Mariemeia, qu'est-ce que tu… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande-t-il soudain en avisant son bras bandé du poignet jusqu'au coude.

Son ton glacial contraste fortement avec la douceur dont il fait preuve en prenant délicatement la main de la jeune fille.

- Ca va, Wufei ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien…

- Tu n'es pas blessée autre part ?

- Non, je t'assure. Et si je n'avais pas réagi bêtement, ça ne serait pas arrivé… Ça s'est passé hier matin, en revenant du marché…

- Tu y es allée seule ?

- Non, Lee et Zhang étaient avec moi. Mais c'est arrivé très vite, on ne les as pas …

- Tu as été attaquée ? la coupe Wufei, ses yeux se plissant légèrement.

- Oui, mais…

- Zhang, Lee, au rapport !

- Oui, mon Général ! répondent les deux hommes en saluant Wufei, avant de le suivre légèrement à l'écart.

Mariemeia soupire, puis embrasse tout le monde et sourit chaleureusement aux personnes qu'elle ne connaît pas et que Duo lui présente.

- J'espère qu'il ne va pas être trop dur avec eux, ils ont vraiment joué leur rôle, hier… C'est moi qui aie eu une mauvaise réaction.

- Laquelle ? demande Heero.

- J'étais en train de descendre de la voiture quand deux hommes m'ont encerclé assez rapidement. Lee en a maîtrisé un assez vite parce qu'il était près de moi, mais Zhang a du faire le tour de la voiture. J'ai voulu me défendre seule alors au lieu de me laisser agripper et attendre que Zhang et Lee me libèrent, je me suis débattue. L'agresseur m'a jeté par terre pour pouvoir leur faire face et j'ai atterri sur mon bras, qui a fait un bruit bizarre... C'est vraiment une blessure stupide…

- Mais non, ma belle ! la rassure Duo en passant doucement un bras autour de ses épaules. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour tes gardes du corps, je les ai vus à l'œuvre, ils se soucient vraiment de toi ! Wufei est juste, il va les écouter et tout se passera bien !

- Quand ça concerne Mariemeia, il a un peu tendance à perdre son objectivité, nuance Quatre.

Personne ne répond, car Wufei revient rapidement vers eux, alors que les deux gardes s'en vont.

- Tu ne les as pas renvoyés ? s'inquiète Mariemeia.

- J'ai appelé l'hôtel où nous étions avant de nous installer ici pour leur réserver deux chambres, je leur ai dit d'aller se reposer.

- Tu vas les sanctionner ? Ils ont vraiment bien agi, tu sais, c'est pas de leur faute…

- Je sais. Zhang et Lee ont fait ce qu'il fallait en demandant au Lieutenant Gallu l'autorisation de te conduire ici avant la date initialement prévue, tu n'étais clairement pas en sécurité à la maison. Ce n'était qu'un essai avant une réelle tentative d'enlèvement, ils auraient envoyé plus d'hommes s'ils avaient vraiment espéré pouvoir réussir, cette fois-là. Je suis désolé, Mariemeia, j'aurais dû renforcer ta protection.

Elle sourit, touchée par son inquiétude.

- J'étais censée te rejoindre dès demain pour rentrer avec vous sur Terre, ce n'était pas nécessaire, Wufei. Et je te le répète, je vais bien. Je me cassais souvent le bras, enfant, mes os sont fragilisés, c'est pour ça que la simple rencontre avec le sol a suffi à le briser. Le choc n'a pas été si violent.

- Le Lieutenant Gallu a organisé le transfert des deux agresseurs sur Terre où ils attendront au Q.G. Dès que nous serons rentrés, tu me désigneras celui des deux qui s'en est pris directement à toi. Il m'aidera à faire quelques tests sur les conséquences de l'impact d'un corps projeté au sol selon différents angles et avec différentes forces.

- Je doute qu'il soit en état, Wufei, grimace-t-elle. Zhang et surtout Lee n'y ont pas été de main morte, sur aucun des deux, tu sais… Ils s'en sont beaucoup voulu de n'avoir pas pu empêcher que je sois blessée, alors que c'était de ma faute.

- Il est impossible de définir la responsabilité de chacun, dans cette affaire, Mariemeia, mais crois-moi, nous devons tous assumer les conséquences. Tu n'aurais jamais dû être blessée. Jamais.

- Personne n'est infaillible, tu sais. Nous sommes des êtres humains, non des machines, après tout, et encore heureux ! C'est arrivé, on va pas en faire un drame. Ca me servira de leçons pour une prochaine fois. Et puis, ça me permet aussi de voir Duo et de passer un peu plus de temps avec lui, ajoute-t-elle en prenant la main de Duo.

- Yep ! Et ça, c'est vraiment cool ! D'ailleurs, après ton voyage, t'as peut-être bien envie de boire ou de manger quelque chose, hein ?

- Je ne dirai pas non, avoue-t-elle en lui souriant. Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé dans la navette.

- Sers-toi, jeune fille, fais comme chez toi, lui propose gentiment Lexie en faisant un tour sur elle-même pour lui désigner toutes les tables disposées dans le jardin Ah ! mince, j'ai encore un gravillon dans ma chaussure, se plaint-elle soudain.

Elle s'appuie légèrement sur Wufei, sur sa droite, pour ôter sa sandale et faire tomber le petit caillou indésirable.

Ce geste aurait pu être totalement anodin, sauf que Wufei n'a absolument pas bronché.

Il ne se serait certes pas dégagé brusquement, au risque de la faire tomber, il est tout de même l'un des hommes les plus galants et courtois qui soient.

Mais de sa part, on se serait attendu à une grimace, un reniflement, une expression témoignant clairement qu'il n'apprécie que moyennement d'avoir son espace vital envahit, lui qui supporte très peu le contact imposé et ne le tolère que d'un nombre limité de personnes.

Là, bien au contraire, son corps tourné vers Lexie en soutien, son bras glissé autour de sa taille tout prêt à la retenir si elle était déséquilibrée, l'attention qui lui porte révèlent tant de sa relation avec elle que Mariemeia, qui ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, se prend cette évidence de plein fouet et en plein cœur.

- Est-ce que je peux aller me laver les mains, avant, s'il-vous-plaît ? demande-t-elle en détournant le regard.

- Bien sûr, la cuisine est juste derrière cette porte, là, répond Lexie avec un doux sourire. Ou tu peux utiliser la salle de bain, au fond du couloir, après la cuisine.

- Merci…

Sans plus attendre et toujours sans les regarder plus que nécessaire, elle se dirige vers l'endroit désigné par Lexie.

- Tu devrais la suivre, Wufei.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce qu'elle a besoin de toi.

- Lexie a raison, elle ne va pas très bien, intervient Quatre.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce serait à moi d'y aller, je ne lui serai d'aucun réconfort, elle a assuré qu'elle se sentait bien.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec sa blessure, soupire Lexie. J'ai pas fait attention, j'étais un peu trop près de toi…

- J'ai bien le droit de parler avec d'autres femmes, elle n'en a jamais fait toute une histoire, auparavant !

- Sauf que nous n'avons pas fait que parler, les trois dernières nuits… rappelle Lexie.

- Et comment le saurait-elle ?

- Crois-moi, elle le sait, Wufei.

- Bon sang, 'Fei, t'as deux puissants empathes qui te disent qu'elle se sent pas bien, t'attends quoi, sérieux ? le secoue un peu Duo en croisant les bras sur son torse. _Get a move on_ !

Wufei les regarde avec scepticisme, puis soupire avant d'emboiter le pas à Mariemeia

Il la retrouve à la cuisine en train de s'essuyer les mains avec un torchon.

Elle lui sourit à son entrée, mais il la connait et effectivement, il voit bien que ses lèvres sont un peu trop crispées pour faire croire à un sourire naturel et sincèrement joyeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Mariemeia ?

Ses traits fondent littéralement, alors qu'elle laisse la tristesse reprendre ses droits sur l'ensemble de son visage.

Elle sait bien qu'il est inutile de chercher à cacher quoi que ce soit à Wufei, et de toute façon, à cet instant, elle n'en a pas la force.

- Tu couches avec cette femme.

S'il est surpris de cette question si franche, Wufei n'en montre rien.  
Il se rapproche simplement de sa jeune protégée pour éviter qu'ils aient à parler trop fort.

- Comment peux-tu l e savoir ?

- Lorsque tu as une relation physique avec quelqu'un, l'espace autour de toi et autour d'elle, qui maintient habituellement l'autre à distance, s'estompe et s'efface, même, parfois. Tu peux alors être très proche de cette autre personne tout comme elle peut l'être de toi, tu peux envahir cet espace tout comme elle peut envahir le tien, sans que ce soit perçu comme une agression. Tu peux y évoluer à l'aise, et elle aussi, dans le tien. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris, pour cette femme et toi.

- Mariemeia…

- C'est bon, Wufei, le coupe-t-elle en secouant la tête, défaisant encore un peu le chignon lâche qui retient tant bien que mal ses mèches rousses, dont plusieurs s'échappent déjà pour retomber élégamment sur ses épaules et le long de son visage. Ne me sors pas le topo habituel, je suis un mec, j'ai des besoins, c'est inutile avec moi…

- Je ne suis pas un animal soumis à ses instincts, se défend-il, vexé. Je peux parfaitement me contrôler et m'abstenir !

- Excuse-moi… J'ai préféré penser que c'était ça, la raison, plutôt qu'un choix conscient et volontaire de ta part… Mais après tout, je ne suis rien, pour toi, dans ce domaine… Surtout comparée à cette Lexie. Elle, c'est une vraie femme, je vois bien la différence. Alors que moi… J'ai encore été si prétentieuse…

- Il suffit, Mariemeia ! Tu n'as pas à te comparer à Lexie, c'est ridicule !

- Tu l'appelles par son prénom… murmure-t-elle avec une tristesse qui poignarde Wufei en plein cœur.

- N'y voit là aucun signe d'attachement. Son nom est tout simplement bien trop difficile à prononcer, avoue-t-il en grimaçant.

Mariemeia ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse elle tente vainement de se retenir, mais c'est bien trop d'émotions contradictoires, pour elle, aussi elle finit par éclater de rire, mêlant nervosité et soulagement.

Wufei grimace un peu plus pour la forme, mais ses lèvres s'ourlent bientôt d'un fin sourire, avant qu'il ne reprenne son sérieux.

- Je ne te mentirai pas, je suis sensible au charme de Lexie. Elle est attirante physiquement, c'est un fait, mais j'apprécie aussi son caractère. Seulement, elle n'a rien à voir avec toi.

- J'ai compris, Wufei.

- Tu comprends dans le mauvais sens. Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir blessé, tu sais que c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite.

- Oui, je le sais bien… Je m'excuse, moi aussi, de faire toute une histoire pour ça… Mais c'est douloureux de te savoir si proche d'autres personnes, tu vois ? J'aimerai être forte, je me répète que c'est normal, mais quand j'en ai des preuves, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se déchire en mille morceaux…

En proie à une lutte intérieure dont il ne laisse rien paraître, Wufei se rapproche encore un peu de Mariemeia, qui s'est appuyée contre l'évier pour lui parler.

Après un court silence, le sentant en plein réflexion mais n'imaginant pas qu'il veuille en partager le fruit avec elle, elle finit par se redresser.

- On devrait rejoindre les autres, ils vont se poser des questions… lui propose-t-elle en passant devant lui pour rejoindre la porte donnant sur la terrasse. Je te promets que ça ira, je ne dirai rien, je resterai polie avec Lexie. Elle a l'air d'être une chouette fille, en plus…

- C'est difficile pour moi d'être près de toi, depuis plusieurs mois.

Mariemeia s'immobilise, la main sur la poignée de la porte, et se tourne à moitié vers Wufei.

- Parce que je ressemble de plus en plus à mon père ?

- Parce que j'éprouve une attirance pour toi que je juge inconvenante, avoue-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle. Je lutte depuis presque une année entière contre ces sentiments pervers indignes de toi.

- _Inconvenante_, _pervers_, pourquoi ce choix de mots, Wufei ? demande-t-elle en revenant vers lui. A cause de mon âge ?

- Plutôt de notre _différence _d'âge.

- Elle est identique à celle qui te séparait de mon père. Ca ne l'a pas empêché de…

- Je ne suis pas lui ! la coupe-t-il avant d'entendre une vérité qu'il ne veut pas voir intervenir au risque de le déstabiliser encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

- Mais c'était un homme honorable et il t'a considéré sur bien des points comme un adulte responsable, même si tu ne l'étais pas vraiment au regard de la société…

- Je n'étais qu'un gosse dont il a profité.

- C'est faux, défend-elle son père avec détermination, mais douceur.

- Et comment peux-tu l'affirmer ?

- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit pour ne pas te perturber, mais père m'a parlé de toi.

Un court silence s'installe, durant lequel les yeux de Wufei se plissent lentement.

Mariemeia ne lui mentirait pas sur quelque chose de si important et sérieux, il le sait, mais c'est tout de même difficile à croire.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? murmure-t-il sans savoir à quoi il s'attend comme réponse.

- Non.

Mariemeia vient s'appuyer contre la table, à côté de lui et lui offre son regard si bleu qui ne ment pas, où il peut lire sa sincérité… et bien d'autres choses, encore.

Malgré le risque, Wufei ne détourne pas les yeux.

- Tu avais quel âge, à l'époque, six ans ?

- Presque sept, confirme-t-elle en replongeant dans ses souvenirs. Un jour, alors qu'il était venu me voir, il m'a dit qu'une fois la guerre terminée, il me reconnaîtrait officiellement. Je crois que déjà, à cette époque, il n'aimait pas trop comment grand-père s'occupait de moi… Mais il ne pouvait pas tout gérer, non plus.

- Son désir de reprendre ta charge était sincère, il s'en est ouvert à moi, une fois.

- Tu connaissais mon existence avant la Rébellion, alors ? s'étonne-t-elle légèrement.

- Oui. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, nous avons eu des moments de simple discussion, Treize et moi. Rapides, certes, mais oh ! combien intéressants.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Je prétendais n'avoir pas le choix, être là contre ma volonté, essayer de lui soutirer des informations pour notre cause, mais la vérité est que j'appréciais ces moments d'échanges culturels, au moins autant si ce n'était plus que le reste…

Se rendant compte de ses propos, Wufei se racle la gorge, et fait mine de se lever.  
Mais Mariemeia le retient d'une simple pression sur son bras.

- Père était très attaché à toi, Wufei. Je sais que votre relation était au-delà de tous les jugements qui ont pu être posé dessus, consciemment ou non, directement ou non, qu'ils partent d'un bon sentiment ou qu'ils aient été le fruit de réflexions malveillantes.

- Ce n'était pas à toi de me dire ce genre de chose, mais… merci, _Meya._

Elle lui sourit et retire sa main avec une douceur qui transforme le simple geste en caresse.

- Père m'a demandé si, quand je viendrais vivre avec lui, ça me ferait bizarre d'avoir deux pères et aucune mère.

- Il ne parlait pas spécifiquement de moi.

- Il m'a dit que mon deuxième papa ne vivrait pas avec nous tout de suite, alors j'aurais le temps de m'y préparer. Il t'a décrit comme un jeune garçon fier et noble, très cultivé qui pourrait m'apprendre plein de choses. Il m'a promis qu'en attendant que tu viennes vivre avec nous, nous te verrions quand même souvent, et tu me raconterais des histoires de Dragons majestueux et de grandes familles. Je n'ai pas tout compris tout de suite, mais Wufei, quand tu t'es présenté pour faire partie de mon armée, l'année suivante, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était toi. Je n'exagère pas. Et tout ce qu'il a pu me dire sur toi s'est confirmé, au fil des années.

Profondément ému, Wufei se lève pour faire quelque pas et tente de se retrancher derrière une certaine ironie.

- Alors quoi, au lieu d'être ton deuxième père, tu m'imagines être ton compagnon et pourquoi pas, le père de tes enfants ? C'est ridicule, Mariemeia, te rends-tu simplement compte combien tout ceci est…

- Réel, le coupe-t-elle en se plantant devant lui pour qu'il arrête de faire les cent pas. Est- ce qu'on serait tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre, si mon père était encore en vie ? Je n'en sais rien… En fait, si, je sais que je t'aurais aimé, quelle que soit la situation. Mais toi, bien évidemment, je n'en suis pas si certaine…

- Je n'étais pas amoureux de ton père.

- Tu l'aimais, et tu refuses encore de le reconnaître…

- Je l'ai tué, réplique-t-il en détournant le regard.

- Il a détruit ta Colonie, tuant des centaines et des centaines de personnes ! Il a anéanti ton clan !

- C'est différent.

- En quoi ? Wufei, tu cherches seulement des excuses et tu ne seras jamais en paix, si tu continues de nier l'évidence.

- Tu sais, murmure-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, j'ai toujours jugé que tu parlais trop gravement, pour ton âge. Ce n'est pas une conversation que je suis censé avoir avec une adolescente de 16 ans.

- Au moins, tu me prends au sérieux… Même si tu me rappelles sans cesse que je suis une gamine.

- Tu n'as rien d'une gamine, soupire-t-il en dégageant tendrement une de ses mèches rousses qui barrent son front.

- Alors embrasse-moi, le défie-t-elle courageusement, en redressant fièrement le menton.

- Bien que j'en ai envie, je ne peux pas faire cela, Mariemeia. Si je t'embrasse, c'en est fini, il n'y aura plus de retour possible.

- Alors dans ce cas, c'est moi qui vais t'embrasser, décide-t-elle en nouant ses bras autour du cou de Wufei.

Mais il parvient à bloquer son élan avant qu'elle n'ait réussi à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Elle commence à s'écarter, vaincue, déçue, vexée, mais Wufei resserre sa prise autour de sa taille.

- Il ne sera pas dit que moi, Wufei Chang du Clan du Dragon, fier Pilote de Nataku, je me sois incliné devant une femme, qui qu'elle soit. Même si c'est celle que j'aime. Surtout si c'est celle que j'aime.

- Wufei…

- Tais-toi, avant que je ne change d'avis.

Wufei caresse alors son sourire de son souffle chaud, puis de ses lèvres si douces, avant de l'embrasser comme jamais encore elle ne l'avait été.

Et comme elle en rêve depuis si longtemps…

Ils s'écartent ensuite lentement et se regardent longuement.

- Je t'aime, Wufei, murmure-t-elle en prenant son courage à deux mains.

- Je sais.

- _Je sais_ ? relève-t-elle avec un élégant lever de sourcil.

- Oui, et toi aussi, tu le sais.

- Que je t'aime ? Evidemment !

- Que _je _t'aime… Tu m'as eu ! Et si facilement, soupire-t-il.

- Mais non !

- Si. Une vraie manipulatrice.

- Comme mon père…

Wufei se crispe légèrement.

Ses mains, qu'il avait noué au creux des reins de Mariemeia pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient si intensément, reviennent se poser sagement sur les hanches de la jeune fille.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave, n'est-ce pas, Wufei ? reprend-elle en le pénétrant de son regard si bleu, jusqu'à l'âme, jusqu'au cœur, le marquant à nouveau dans chaque cellule de son corps.

Les mêmes yeux que Treize, toujours, la même douceur, la même profondeur…  
Il n'y échappera jamais.

Mais elle n'est ni lui, ni une autre lui.

On peut hériter de beaucoup de traits de son père, mais pas de l'amour qu'il pouvait ressentir pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Mariemeia l'aime lui, Wufei, non parce que son père l'a aimé avant elle, non parce qu'elle est suffisamment dérangée pour s'enticher de l'homme qui l'a rendu orpheline à jamais, mais simplement pour lui.

Et par Nataku ! il l'aime comme il n'a encore jamais aimé personne…  
D'un amour qui défie toutes les lois, Maxwell a entièrement raison à ce sujet.

- Non, cela n'a plus aucune espèce d'importance, la rassure-t-il en posant son front contre le sien.

Lexie entre dans la cuisine alors qu'ils s'embrassent à nouveau.

- Oups, désolée ! s'excuse-t-elle vivement en s'immobilisant devant ce spectacle. Je savais pas que vous étiez encore là… J'ai mis mon empathie en sourdine à cause de la tension sexuelle qui n'arrête pas de grandir entre Trowa et Quatre, et un peu aussi à cause d'Heero, qui émet de drôles de vibrations dès qu'il est trop proche de Duo… Enfin bref, désolée…

Mariemeia, qui s'est écartée de Wufei sous la surprise, se replace dans ses bras mais entre Lexie et lui, un air de défi clairement affiché sur le visage et dans toute sa posture.

Wufei est à la fois légèrement agacé mais surtout ému et fier, d'une certaine façon.  
Lexie, elle, est plus attendrie et amusée que réellement impressionnée.

- Je vous laisse tranquille, je venais juste récupérer deux bouteilles au frigo, sourit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. Oh ! et félicitations, ajoute-t-elle en sortant.

Elle referme la porte sur un dernier clin d'œil.

- Elle est vraiment contente pour nous ? demande Mariemeia en tournant vers Wufei.

- Apparemment.

- Et ça ne te dérange pas ?

Wufei s'autorise un léger sourire, tandis qu'il replace tendrement un mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Mariemeia, qui frissonne sous la tendresse de ce geste.

- On ne s'est rien promis. Elle savait que mon cœur était pris et que notre relation ne pouvait être plus qu'une simple aventure à caractère sexuel, sans engagement. C'est ce qu'elle cherchait aussi, de toute façon.

- Ah ! les adultes…

- Tu sais très bien comment ce genre de choses fonctionne.

- Oui et justement… on en était où, avant d'être interrompus ?

- Là où nous reprendrons éventuellement plus tard et surtout, ailleurs, répond-il en se dégageant à regrets. Cet endroit n'est guère approprié pour tout ceci.

- Wufei, tu… tu ne vas pas changer d'avis, non ? Ce serait cruel de ta part de m'avoir fait goûter ce paradis et de me l'arracher ensuite si brutalement, t'en es conscient, hein ?

Wufei entrevoit l'adolescente qu'elle est toujours, malgré la maturité dont elle fait souvent preuve, et il sent un irrépressible besoin de la protéger, encore plus fort que ceux qu'il a déjà éprouvé auparavant.

Il a une hésitation, née de l'habitude de retenir ses gestes et ses élans envers elle, mais il finit par revenir vers elle pour la rassurer : il pose doucement sa main sur sa joue, dont il caresse l'arrondi adorablement rosé d'une légère rotation du pouce.

- Non, j'ai décidé d'accepter mes sentiments pour toi et surtout, de te les révéler, j'irai jusqu'au bout.

- Pourquoi maintenant, d'ailleurs, Wufei ? J'ai déjà été menacée, ce ne peut-être simplement à cause de la tentative d'enlèvement et de mon bras cassé…

Wufei s'avance jusqu'à la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin, où leurs amis continuent de profiter de la soirée, calmement.

- Maxwell et Yuy se sont enfin retrouvés et n'ont pas eu honte de céder enfin à leur désir. Ils en assument la responsabilité, quoi que cela implique et quoi que cela leur coûte dans le cheminement qui leur reste à faire pour se relever de cette terrible épreuve. Barton et Winner se sont enfin décidés à faire un pas significatif ensemble sur la voie de la réconciliation, malgré tout le mal qu'ils ont pu se faire. Ceci, en surmontant leurs peurs et leurs appréhensions, au nom de l'amour qui les liait se parfaitement, autrefois, et qu'ils ont enfin reconnu toujours présent, entre eux et en eux. Malgré tout ce que je fais pour te protéger, continue-t-il en se tournant vers Mariemeia, qui s'est approchée, entretemps, je suis conscient que je peux te perdre à chaque instant. Par deux fois, j'ai vu mourir une personne chère à mon cœur avant d'avoir pu lui dire ce que je ressentais. Ma fierté, mon ego, que sais-je, encore, ont étouffé la voix de mon cœur, ne me laissant aujourd'hui que des regrets. Je ne veux plus prendre ce risque.

De son bras valide, Mariemeia entoure la taille de Wufei, avant de poser sa joue sur sa poitrine, contre son cœur.

- Je l'entends, cette voix. Et je suis heureuse.

Le nez dans ses cheveux, Wufei respire profondément son parfum.

Il se laisserait bien enivrer au point de perdre le fil de ses pensées, mais il puise encore dans le fond de lucidité qu'il garde encore pour reprendre cette discussion si sérieuse, si capitale, dans leur avenir.

- Mariemeia, t'avouer mes sentiments et m'engager dans une relation avec toi ne vont pas forcément de paires.

- Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la suite, soupire-t-elle en s'écartant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu comprends certainement que nous ne pouvons pas avoir de relation physique, tous les deux.

- Quoi ? Mais, enfin, Wufei…

- Tu as 16 ans, j'en ai 25.

- Sans blague ?

- Mariemeia…

- J'ai déjà couché avec des garçons…

- De ton âge… Comment ça, « des » garçons ? relève-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il y a eu quelqu'un d'autre que Ran Gretz ?

- Seulement Tom Ryu et Lao Jones… répond-elle d'une petite voix. Mais ça n'a pas duré suffisamment longtemps pour que j'ai le temps de t'en parler, tu sais…

- Mais assez pour que tu aies pu approfondir ta relation avec chacun d'eux, parce que je doute que tu sois le genre de jeune fille à accepter de partager le lit… ou tout autre support, avec un garçon, dès le premier soir.

- Evidemment ! Mais Lee était au courant et il était présent ou pas trop loin à chaque rendez-vous. Je ne prenais aucun risque, je te le promets !

- Je te crois, Mariemeia. J'ai toujours fait en sorte que tu sois libre et que tu ne ressentes pas notre protection comme une cage dorée oppressante afin que tu puisses t'épanouir. C'est pourquoi je laisse Lee et Zhang te protéger en mon absence. Leurs rapports ne mentionnent tes fréquentations que s'ils ont un doute.

- Je sais, j'en ai discuté avec eux et j'ai toujours apprécié cela. C'est ce qui m'a permis de m'épanouir et grandir sereinement. C'est pas facile de devoir être gardée tout le temps, surtout cette dernière année… Mais c'est différent de ce que j'ai vécu, enfant. Je ne veux pas trahir ta confiance…

- Tu ne l'as jamais fait, soupire-t-il.

Ces informations ne le réjouissent pas vraiment, mais il peut comprendre.

Mariemeia ne fait clairement pas son âge, il était évident que sa maturité sexuelle l'amènerait très vite à avoir ce genre de relation avec ses petits-amis.

Enfin, le seul qu'il ait vraiment connu en tant que tel, présenté officiellement, était un jeu élève officier, Ran Gretz, qui a fini par partir en formation sur un autre satellite.

Ce n'est pas lui qui l'y a envoyé, il a même proposé à Mariemeia de changer son affectation pour qu'elle puisse poursuivre sa relation avec lui.

Mais elle a refusé pour le bien de ce jeune homme, qui était son meilleur ami avant d'être son petit-ami… et amant.

- Wufei, tu es fâché ?

- Non, je te fais confiance, je te l'ai dit. Mais peu importe que tu aies connu d'autres jeunes hommes, cela ne change rien à notre différence d'âge.

- Tu penses au détournement de mineur, c'est ça ?

- Ce n'est pas la raison principale, mais il faut tout de même en tenir compte. Je suis le Général des Preventers, Mariemeia, je suis un Gardien de la Paix universelle. Ma conduite doit être irréprochable, je me dois d'être exemplaire.

- J'en suis consciente ! Je ne veux surtout pas te faire du tort…

- Si je suis condamné pour ma relation avec toi et que je perds mon statut pour cette raison, toute ma carrière sera fichue. Je ne pourrais alors plus jamais te donner la vie que tu mérites d'avoir. Nous serons séparés, et le seul moyen de nous retrouver, ce sera de devenir des fugitifs. Après que tu aies dû grandir dans l'ombre, tu mérites de vivre en pleine lumière.

Le cœur de Mariemeia s'est emballé un peu plus à chaque mot, tant ils l'ont ému.

- Je suis prête à t'attendre, tu sais… Je serai très discrète, je te le promets !

- Je ne te demande rien, assure-t-il en prenant ses mains entre les siennes. Si, au cours des 18 prochains mois, tu rencontres une autre personne…

- Tais-toi ! le coupe-t-elle en dégageant sa main pour poser le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

- Mariemeia…

- Si ça doit arriver, je t'en parlerais, nous aviserons. Et si la même chose t'arrivait…

- Tais-toi, l'interrompt-il à son tour.

Ils se sourient, tendrement complices.

- Est-ce qu'on en parle aux autres, quand même ? demande-t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Lexie nous a vus, et ils savent sûrement que nous sommes toujours à la cuisine, depuis tout à l'heure…

- Laissons-les spéculer et mariner encore un peu, cela ne leur fera pas de mal.

- Tu peux être un véritable démon, parfois, rit-elle en secouant la tête.

Ce mouvement a raison des dernières résistances de son chignon qui se défait totalement, libérant des cascades de cuivre sur son visage, son cou, ses épaules et jusqu'au bas des reins, dans un nuage d'ylang- ylang et de jasmin terriblement envoutant.

Wufei n'y résiste pas : il saisit le visage de Mariemeia en plongeant ses mains dans cet océan aux nuances de soleil couchant, le rapprochant du sien pour lui donner un baiser intense, profond, brûlant, qui leur coupe le souffle à tous les deux.

Il la serre ensuite contre lui un long moment en silence, avant de s'écarter et de reprendre une distance raisonnable.

Mariemeia, qui a retrouvé son souffle et ses esprits, rassemble ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, un léger sourire aux lèvres, qui n'échappe pas à l'ancien pilote.

- Je serai discrète en public, et avec nos amis, si tu me le demandes. Mais lorsque nous serons seuls, est-ce que je pourrais encore avoir ce genre de démonstrations de ta part ?

- Il est évident que notre relation a changé et que nous ne pourrons pas prétendre garder cette distance que j'ai réussi à nous imposer, jusqu'à présent. Mais il faudra être prudents, car des échanges tels que ceux que nous venons d'avoir présentent un risque réel de… débordement.

Mariemeia ne peut se retenir de pouffer contre son plâtre, avant de finalement éclater de rire, devant l'expression de Wufei.

- Ne sois pas si sérieux ! Je te promets de faire au moins autant attention que toi. Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu ne seras pas tout seul à faire des efforts. Je ne te tenterai pas, je ne te provoquerai pas.

- Vraiment ?

- Promis !

- Tu ne descendras plus déjeuner avec une de mes chemises sur le dos en prétextant que tu n'as plus d'affaires propres ?

- Non.

- Tu ne laisseras plus les bretelles de tes soutien-gorge glisser de tes épaules pour me rappeler que tu en portes et de plus en plus élaborés ?

Mariemeia rit encore une fois, malgré son rougissement.

- Ce n'était pas toujours fait exprès ! Ca fait longtemps que ce n'est plus arrivé, d'ailleurs… Enfin bref, je te promets de faire attention. Je sais que tu fais tout ça par respect pour moi, il est tout à fait juste que de mon côté, je te respecte de la même façon.

Wufei ne répond rien, convaincu.  
Il comble simplement l'écart les séparant pour poser un baiser sur son front.

Après un nouveau sourire, ils décident de rejoindre les autres.

Encore une fois, Mariemeia fait la démonstration de sa grande maturité. Au lieu de laisser exploser sa joie en ne tenant pas en place, elle reste sagement assise à répondre aux questions avec un art consommé de l'esquive, sûrement un dérivé du talent oratoire hérité de son père.

Plutôt que de couver Wufei d'un regard de pure adoration, les yeux brillants et les joues rouges, elle se contente de quelques œillades, de sourire empreints de la même tendresse, de gestes qui auraient pu passer pour anodins, s'ils n'étaient pas destinés à Wufei et surtout, reçus et retournés par lui, cet homme si imperméable à toute forme de démonstration ou d'étalage de sentiments.

Lexie les prend tous les deux à part pour aborder un petit détail, celui de l'endroit où va dormir Mariemeia : il est hors de question que Lexie et Wufei partagent à nouveau leur lit, même en tout bien tout honneur.

Tout comme il est exclu que Wufei et Mariemeia se retrouvent là où Wufei a couché avec une autre femme, même si les draps sont changés...

Duo finit par apporter la solution sans se douter que ses trois amis sont en train de se creuser la tête à ce sujet.

A moins qu'il l'ait compris, ce qui ne serait pas si étonnant.

Il réclame l'attention de tout le monde et propose de tous s'installer dans le jardin pour la nuit, autour d'un feu, en une sorte de veillée improvisée.

L'idée plaisant fortement à tout le monde, chacun s'en va s'occuper de rassembler matelas, draps, coussins, couvertures pour monter le camp de fortune.

Ils se retrouvent tous très vite bien installés autour du feu à faire griller des marshmallows : Duo dans les bras d'Heero et Trowa dans ceux de Quatre, dans une position lui permettant de replier ses jambes interminables sans gêner personne.

Mariemeia est assise contre Wufei, dont un bras est posé derrière elle, ce qui permet à la jeune fille de glisser sa tête sur son épaule.

Archie et Lyssia, restés à la demande générale, sont également tendrement enlacés, un peu plus fatigués après avoir régalé tout le monde de leurs meilleures recettes.

Rules, le plus discret des amis et employés de Duo, est aussi resté avec plaisir.  
Son bras passé autour des épaules de Lexie, il joue avec une de ses mèches auburn, distraitement.

Elle chante, sans musique, mais elle n'en a guère besoin, sa voix suffit amplement.  
Son esprit est à la fois à cette soirée, au bras chaud de son ami et collègue qui l'entoure, à toutes ces personnes que Duo lui a permis de rencontrer et qu'elle espère revoir, un jour.

Elle pense à son fils, qui est rentré avec sa tante et sa cousine et à qui elle a téléphoné pour dire bonne nuit.

Elle regarde Duo et imagine une vie sans lui et sa voix se brise brusquement.

Rules affirme sa prise sur son épaule et commence à chanter, alors Lexie reprend avec lui et tout va mieux.

Elle sourit à Duo, lui souhaitant du fond du cœur d'être toujours à cette place, qui est la meilleure pour lui, elle n'en doute pas une seule seconde : entouré de ses amis, dans l'étreinte rassurante de l'homme qui l'aime.

Et qu'il aime aussi, de ça aussi, elle en est persuadée.

L'amitié est très forte et présente, ce soir-là, mais elle ressent tout autant l'amour profond qui lie certains couples et ces sentiments sont si nobles et purs, déclinés par ces personnes en particulier, qu'elle en a les larmes aux yeux.

Heureusement, Trowa attrape la guitare et commence à égrainer un air de tous reconnaissent : _I'm yours._

C'est d'une voix unique que tout le monde reprend les paroles, et finalement, Lexie se dit que la vie peut-être aussi simple que ça : il suffit de trouver la personne à qui pouvoir dire « je t'appartiens » avec une telle conviction et tout mettre en œuvre pour ne jamais en être séparé.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais tous les couples devant elle lui prouvent une chose : ça en vaut vraiment la peine.

Tandis que le bras autour de ses épaules lui dit que ce n'est peut-être pas la peine de chercher si loin ce qui se trouve sûrement à sa portée…

.

.

A suivre...

.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, qui sent la fin, effectivement. Peut-être certains le l'auront pas aimé car il est centré sur un couple secondaire, mais c'était important pour moi de tout régler pour chacun des personnages. Il reste un chapitre car j'ai dû faire des découpages pour équilibrer les chapitres et les rendre cohérents, puis un petit épilogue et voilà, ce sera la fin de fic. A dès que possible, donc, en avance ou en retard, pour le prochain post !_

_Bonne continuation à vous._

_Lysanea._


	16. T'attendre

_****__**Titre : **__Never say die_**__****  
Source**** :** Gundam Wing AC**  
__****Auteur(e)**** :** Lysanea**  
__****Genre**** :** yaoi, romance, basée sur l'histoire originale**  
__****Disclamer**: aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Lexie et les clients**  
__****Rating : **_T_**__****  
Personnages**:_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Lexie  
_**__****Statut :**finie

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Merci pour vos messages, vos ajouts et vos reviews, **bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre seize : T'attendre.**_

_**"Être digne du bonheur donne la patience de l'atteindre".**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Samedi 23 juin**_  
_**Librairie**_** Les Passeurs de textes.**

.  
.

Lorsque Heero et Wufei entrent dans la librairie ce matin-là, ils trouvent Duo et Lexie en pleine discussion, au comptoir-caisse.

Heero a un flash, il revoit le premier jour où, depuis le trottoir d'en face, il a jeté un oeil dans la librairie et revu Duo, après l'avoir cherché durant quatre ans et onze mois.

C'était à peu près la même scène, il parlait et riait avec un client, sûrement au dépens de Lexie, puisqu'elle l'avait poussé du coude en fronçant les sourcils, malgré son sourire.

A ce moment-là, Heero avait ressenti deux sentiments puissants mais contraire, qui l'avaient laissé paralysé sur le trottoir, comme si ses pieds s'étaient enfoncés dans le sol ; il avait eu envie de courir rejoindre Duo et le prendre dans ses bras, et en même temps, une peur terrible et irraisonnée que tout ne soit qu'illusion lui avait presque fait faire demi-tour et partir en sens inverse.

Finalement, il était resté là un long moment, sûrement, au vu des regards que lui adressaient quelques passants.

Puis, il avait gagné le café en face et choisit le meilleur point de vue sur la librairie, en toute discrétion, et en avait fait son point d'observation pour les jours qui avaient suivis.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide enfin à aller l'aborder.

Chassant ses souvenirs, il s'avance avec Wufei jusqu'au comptoir, où ils sont accueillis par deux grands sourires.

- Bah, il en manque pas trois, là ? demande Duo en constatant l'absence de Trowa, de Quatre et de Mariemeia.

- Ils devaient aller en ville, ils nous rejoignent après, lui répond Heero.

- Vous les avez laissé chez Lex' ?

Wufei secoue la tête.

- On les a déposés près du secteur piéton.

- Ah ! tant mieux… Parce que y avait quand même un risque qu'ils oublient un peu le monde autour et que Trowa rate la navette.

- Je te rappelle que Mariemeia est avec eux, remarque Wufei

- Mouais…

- Et quand bien même, ce n'est pas très grave, en soi.

- Non, c'est sûr… Ca me dérangerait pas tant que ça que vous ratiez tous la navette, en fait !

- Ca peut s'arranger.

- Commence pas, Yuy.

- Un mot de toi, _Duo-kun_, et je fais ce qu'il faut, poursuit Heero en ignorant Wufei.

- Tu sais que je ne le prononcerai pas…

- Mais il aime voir Wufei stresser ! remarque Lexie.

Ce qui lui vaut un regard outré de Wufei, auquel elle répond par un nouvel éclat de rire, rejoint par Duo.

Mais soudain, Lexie se fige, et tous suivent son regard qui se porte vers la porte de la librairie, qui vient de s'ouvrir…

… sur Milliardo.

Plus réactive que quiconque à cet instant, elle s'avance au devant de lui, une aura mauvaise autour d'elle.

- Comment oses-tu te présenter ici ? lui demande-t-elle d'un ton glacial que personne ne lui a jamais entendu adopter, à part Duo. Sors _immédiatement_, je ne te le dirais pas deux fois !

- Je dois voir Duo.

Cette fois, c'est Heero qui intervient et qui, en moins d'une seconde, a enfermé le cou de Milliardo dans une étreinte mortelle, d'une seule main.

- Je croyais avoir été clair…

- Heero, lâche-le, s'il-te-plaît… lui demande Duo en les rejoignant.

- Tu n'as pas à t'interposer, Maxwell.

- C'est vrai, Duo, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite ! Et encore, je trouve Heero bien gentil...

- Je ne veux pas me donner en spectacle, vous pouvez le comprendre, non ? explique-t-il en jetant un oeil aux clients intrigués. On va sortir un moment… 'ro, s'il te plaît…

- Duo… commence Lexie.

- Ca prendra pas longtemps. Je veux qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute.

- Ce devait déjà être le cas, la dernière fois, rappelle Heero en relâchant Milliardo à contrecœur.

- Ce n'est pas quelqu'un en qui tu peux avoir confiance, Duo ! insiste Lexie. Il ne mérite pas ta gentillesse, tu ne devrais même pas lui accorder un seul regard !

- Je ne le fais pas pour lui, se défend-il en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son amie. Ca ira Lex'.

Elle grommelle quelque chose mais ne dit rien de plus.

Duo se tourne vers Heero, dont il prend la main, en surprenant plus d'un, avant de faire face à Milliardo.

- _Nous_ t'accordons cinq minutes, dehors.

Milliardo pose ses yeux sur leurs doigts entrelacés, puis les détourne avant de sortir, suivi du couple qu'il a tenté de briser, en vain, il en est plus que conscient, à présent.

- Je vous prie de nous excuser pour ce petit dérangement, messieurs-dames, tout va bien, maintenant, Lexie rassure-t-elle ses clients. Non mais quel culot ! ajoute-t-elle en se tournant vers Wufei, les bras croisés. Il ne manque vraiment pas d'air…

- Après la prise de Yuy sur son cou, crois-moi que la donne va changer.

- J'espère bien, Wufei, parce que c'était quand même gentil ! Moi, je te l'aurais foutu dehors manu militari, avant même qu'il ait pu parler… Mais j'avoue que je suis plutôt ravie de voir les marques qui apparaissent déjà sur sa peau.

- Sadique.

- Rancunière, seulement, se défend-elle en lui souriant avec malice.

Ils échangent un long regard complice.

- Tout va bien ? leur demande Rules en les rejoignant. On a entendu des cris de là-haut.

Le temps que Lexie lui explique la situation, Heero et Duo sont de retour.

- Il voulait quoi ? veut savoir Lexie, alors que Rules remonte reprendre le travail et rassurer aussi bien Lyssia que Archie.

- Une histoire de papiers pour la maison, le bail de la librairie et d'autres trucs chiants…

- Et il ne pouvait pas se contenter de te les faire parvenir ou de te les déposer ? N'était-il pas censé être sur L6 ?

- Si, Wufei, mais il a dû revenir pour de la paperasse, justement. Et il ne savait pas si j'étais encore là ou non, et où il devait me les envoyer, sinon.

- Des prétextes, quoi ! conclut Lexie. J'espère que ça l'a bien fait souffrir de te voir aussi proche d'Heero. Vous devriez vous embrasser, au cas où il regarderait encore !

- Crois-moi, nos deux mains entrelacées, ça a déjà été difficile pour lui, assure Duo en resserrant encore la main d'Heero, qu'il tient toujours.

- Ce ne sera jamais assez suffisant, réplique froidement celui-ci.

Lexie sent encore la colère et la frustration qui bouillonnent en lui.  
Même sans empathie, Duo en est aussi parfaitement conscient.

- Merci d'avoir gardé ton sang-froid, 'ro, et respecté la promesse que tu m'as faite.

- Je ne te comprends pas, Duo, vraiment, soupire Lexie.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande, Lex'. Faites-moi confiance, il ne vaut pas la peine que vous vous salissiez avec ce genre d'actes mauvais, ni même seulement en pensées de vengeance. Je vous demande d'être patients, parce que je sais que ces idées-là finiront par s'estomper, et votre colère aussi.

- Maxwell a raison, aussi difficile que ce soit pour nous à entendre et à accepter, le soutient Wufei. L'eau ne reste pas sur les montagnes, ni la vengeance sur un grand cœur. Et chacun de nous en est pourvu. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui nous permet de nous retenir d'agir comme bon nous semblerait, en prenant plutôt en compte ce que Maxwell souhaite.

Heero ferme les yeux un court instant.  
Puis, enfin détendu, il attire Duo contre son torse d'une traction sur leurs mains nouées et l'entoure de son bras libre, avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur son front et de le relâcher.

Ils échangent un regard et un sourire, puis Duo reprend son sérieux.

- Heero, faut que je te parle d'un truc, on peut aller dans mon bureau un moment ?

- Hn.

- Je te laisse la maison, Lex' !

- Pas de soucis ! Je suis en excellente compagnie, en plus, assure-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Wufei.

Le Général des _Preventers_ accorde un léger sourire à ses amis, avant de rejoindre Lexie derrière le comptoir accueil caisse et de prendre place au deuxième poste.

Toujours sans lâcher la main d'Heero, ne se souciant pas de ce que certains des clients fidèles risquent de déduire de la scène avec Miles - Milliardo, puis de la vision qu'Heero et lui offrent depuis quelques minutes, Duo le guide jusqu'au bureau.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte refermée qu'il libère sa main.  
Le regard que Heero lui lance veut clairement dire que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé plus que ça qui la garde encore.

- Je voudrais qu'on revienne sur ce que tu m'as dit, quand je suis revenu de L5.7 avec Wufei…

- J'ai dit beaucoup de choses, Duo.

- Il y a cinq ans, j'aurais ri à ce que j'aurais juré être une boutade ! sourit Duo. Mais c'est vrai qu'on a pas mal discuté et que tu pourrais presque rivaliser avec moi au compteur mots.

- N'exagérons rien. Dans ce domaine, tu me surpasseras toujours.

- Pour une fois !

- Tu as des années d'avance sur moi.

Le sourire de Duo s'élargit.

Décidément, il aime vraiment ce trait de caractère chez Heero, ce côté taquin qu'il n'avait qu'entraperçut, durant ces mois qui les éloignaient progressivement de la guerre.

- Je parle plus précisément de ce que t'as dit sur mes sentiments. Le fait que je n'avais jamais cessé de t'aimer, que j'avais juste… oublié.

- Tu me fais une déclaration ?

- J'essaie d'avoir une discussion sérieuse ! proteste Duo, faussement irrité.

- Je suis sérieux.

- Tu es plutôt délibérément provocateur.

- Non, je garde ça pour plus tard. Parce que je n'ai pas oublié ta manière de répondre aux provocations… Tu t'en souviens, toi aussi.

Duo se mord la lèvre inférieure en tentant de contrôler la brusque montée de désir qu'Heero, encore une fois, a réussi à faire naître en quelques mots.

Des mots anodins, certes, mais prononcés avec un certain ton et appuyés par un regard particulièrement brûlant, sans équivoque, où dansent provocation, défi et désir clairement assumés.

De nombreux souvenirs défilent dans sa tête, très rapidement, alors qu'il détourne les yeux bien malgré lui, juste quelques infimes secondes, le temps de se reprendre.

Le moment où il suppliera de nouveau Heero de le prendre jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce, encore et encore, n'est pas pour tout de suite, malheureusement.

Aussi choisit-il de ne pas répondre à Heero et de poursuivre sur le sujet qu'il voulait aborder.

- J'avais peut-être une camisole chimique qui enfermait ma mémoire, 'ro, je n'ai pas cessé de te chercher pour autant. Cette… ombre que je pensais être une forme de matérialisation de mon passé, c'était plutôt toi, en fait. Ce vide, c'était pas celui de ma mémoire, mais de mon cœur, parce que je t'avais perdu.

- Hn.

- C'est pour ça que je me suis senti tellement bien, dès le premier jour où on a parlé, à la librairie. Tu m'avais retrouvé, alors cette partie de moi n'avait plus besoin de chercher, elle n'avait plus à se manifester ni à m'angoisser.

- « _Je voudrais que quelqu'un m'attende quelque part_ ».

- C'est le livre que je t'ai conseillé, oui, se souvient Duo, avec une nostalgie soudaine et fugace qu'il ne s'explique pas.

Mais avant qu'il puisse tenter d'en saisir le sens elle s'envole, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une simple et vague impression.

- Un message personnel, surtout, est en train de lui faire remarquer Heero. Ton inconscient a toujours été très puissant.

- Pas assez, apparemment, sinon je ne serais pas resté là à t'attendre et à me complaire dans cette vie qui n'était qu'illusion et manipulation…

- Justement, si.

Duo fronce les sourcils et croise les bras sur son torse.

- T'es pas en train de dire qu'inconsciemment, je le voulais ?

- Une part de toi, sûrement, aspirait à cette vie dans laquelle tu ne gardais aucune trace de tes blessures, ni de tes pertes, ni du sang versé.

- Mais ça voulait dire une vie sans _toi_… objecte-t-il en secouant la tête. Je ne pouvais pas vouloir ça…

- Au final, non. Mais tu y as goûté.

- Tu veux dire, comme un test ?

Heero hoche simplement la tête.

- Mais si tu n'étais pas venu, j'aurais pu être Donovan encore des années, voire à jamais !

- Homme de peu de foi, le gourmande Heero en se rapprochant de lui. Tu m'as entendu, à l'hôtel : j'aurais remué chaque recoin des mondes connus et j'aurais recommencé autant de fois qu'il l'aurait fallu, jusqu'à te retrouver.

- 'ro…

- Ma détermination a joué, le reste a été le résultat de notre excellent travail d'équipe.

- Le reste ?

- Hn.

- C'est-à-dire ?

La main d'Heero se tend pour saisir délicatement une mèche de cheveux échappée de la queue de cheval lâche de Duo, qui est bien trop hypnotisé par le regard d'Heero pour ne serait-ce que songer à s'écarter.

- Toi, Duo Maxwell, sous les traits de Donovan, saisissant l'occasion de revenir et flirtant outrageusement avec Hiroyuki, appelant de cette façon ton _Heero._

L'éclat de rire de Duo résonne et vibre jusque dans le cœur d'Heero.

- « _Flirtant outrageusement_ », vraiment ?

- Hn.

- Et j'appelais mon « _Heero_ » ?

- Hn.

- Je pensais que ça t'était passé, le complexe du _héros_, _Heero_, le taquine-t-il.

- Tu étais la dernière personne à sauver de ma liste.

Duo étouffe son rire contre l'épaule d'Heero, qui saisit l'occasion et l'entoure de ses bras.

- Hey ! n'en profite pas ! lui dit-il, sans le repousser ni s'écarter pour autant.

Ce qui amène Heero à resserrer sa prise autour de son corps avec un sourire que Duo qualifie sans mal de triomphant.

Il ne se souvient pas avoir jamais vu Heero aussi heureux il l'a peut-être déjà été, mais ne l'a jamais clairement autant affiché sur son visage, même lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

Un léger soupir de contentement franchit ses lèvres, alors qu'il repose sa tête sur l'épaule d'Heero.  
Il sent son souffle caresser son front, lorsqu'il y dépose un chaste baiser.

- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, et je reconnais que ça se tient, alors… merci d'avoir entendu mon appel et d'y avoir répondu, mon _héros Heero_, murmure Duo.

C'est tout naturellement qu'il a baissé la voix, comme pour ne rien troubler de la magie de la bulle qui s'est créée autour d'eux.

Autant dire que la visite de Milliardo, aussi déplaisante fut-elle sur le moment, est déjà loin et complètement oubliée…

- Ce fut un plaisir, répond Heero, sur le même ton adopté par Duo. De te retrouver, précise-t-il.

- Je veux bien croire que le reste a été difficile pour toi, psychologiquement, moralement, tout ça…

- Hn. J'en garde d'affreuses séquelles.

Duo s'écarte pour relever la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés mais les yeux rieurs.

- C'est pas drôle !

- Non, je confirme.

- 'ro !

- Je vais avoir besoin d'un soutien psychologique et de beaucoup de tendresse. De caresses, aussi...

- T'essaies encore d'en profiter ! proteste-t-il, alors qu'Heero a plongé son nez dans son cou, sur lequel il promène ses lèvres et électrise Duo de son souffle chaud. Qui c'est qui flirte outrageusement avec l'autre, là ?

- Tu as besoin de temps et je le respecte, _tenshi no,_ répond Heero en abandonnant son cou pour mieux le regarder dans les yeux. Sinon, tu serais en train d'apprendre à nouveau ma propre définition du mot « _outrageusement _».

Duo se libère de son étreinte et fait quelques pas pour s'éloigner, comme pour sortir de la zone dangereuse où la présence d'Heero est trop forte et magnétique pour qu'il puisse réfléchir correctement.

- Je suis désolé, _Hee-chan_. Je ne devrai pas te laisser faire ce genre de choses, m'approcher autant, alors que je ne t'ai pas donné de réponse claire... et que je ne suis pas encore prêt à le faire.

- J'espérai que tu l'avais déjà fait.

Nul besoin pour Heero de préciser qu'il fait référence au début de leur conversation.

- Je suppose que c'était une forme de déclaration. Mais qui n'engage que moi, pas « nous ».

- J'entends et je comprends, _Duo-kun_. Même les mots qui ne franchissent pas tes lèvres.

- Merci, 'ro.

Leurs regards restent soudés l'un à l'autre, tandis qu'Heero s'avance vers Duo, qui suit sa progression sans bouger.

Même lorsque son espace vital est envahi et conquis, il ne fait rien de plus que de lever légèrement la tête pour ne pas rompre le contact visuel.

Heero prend sa main et la porte à ses lèvres pour y déposer un tendre baiser.

- Prends le temps qu'il faut et reviens-moi, _takara no_, murmure-t-il contre sa peau.

Il glisse ensuite sa bouche tout contre son oreille pour lui souffler encore quelques mots.

Duo sourit, et accompagne Heero de son sourire, alors qu'il quitte la pièce, car l'heure tourne et les navettes en direction de la Terre ne sont pas fréquentes.

Quatre entre peu après et le trouve assit derrière son bureau, avec la même expression sur le visage.

- Tout va bien, mon Dodo ? demande-t-il en l'embrassant.

- Oui, _angel,_ tout va très bien. Et toi ?

- Ca va, merci. Désolé pour le retard, on a fait un petit arrêt sur le chemin pour acheter un cadeau à Catherine, et Marie cherchait quelque chose pour Noin et Réléna.

- Pas de soucis, ça m'a permis de parler un peu avec Heero. J'avais encore deux ou trois trucs à lui dire.

- Tout le monde y a trouvé son compte, tant mieux !

- Oui, même Wufei, qui a pu parler encore un peu avec Lexie.

- Depuis Sally, je ne l'avais jamais entendu avoir une conversation avec une femme sur ce ton-là. Elle lui a fait une très forte impression.

- C'est une femme géniale, tu sais, ça ne m'étonne pas. J'aimerai bien la convaincre de me rejoindre sur Terre.

- On y a tous pensé, tu sais… C'est possible, tu crois ?

- Je me dois d'essayer. Tu ne te sens pas menacé, mon _Quatquat_, au moins ?

- Pas du tout, lui assure-t-il avec un grand sourire. Figure-toi que je l'aime déjà beaucoup, moi aussi !

- Tant mieux. Parce qu'elle te ressemble, mais c'est tout. T'es unique et irremplaçable.

- Et toi, tu m'as terriblement manqué !

Duo se lève pour aller le serrer dans ses bras.

- A propos de meilleure amie, tu as pu parler à Hilde ?

- Oui, ce matin chez Lexie, avant de venir ici. Grâce à Heero, la connexion est bien passée !

- Et ça a été ?

Duo sourit en se rappelant la conversation qu'il a eu avec sa meilleure amie, un peu plus tôt.

_**.**_

_**Flash back  
**_.

- C'est bon, _Duo-kun_, j'ai un retour. Tu es prêt ?

- Oui ! Tu restes pas, _Hee-chan_ ?

- Je vais prendre ma douche.

- Sûr ? Ca me dérange pas !

- Rejoins-moi sous la douche dès que t'as fini, lui dit-il en guise de réponse.

Il embrasse Duo sur le coin des lèvres et gagne la salle de bain, en le laissant seul face à l'écran noir.

Une seconde plus tard, le visage d'Hilde apparaît sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.  
Et ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes.

_- Bon sang ! C'était bien vrai… _renifle-t-elle_. Duo, tu… Tu es en vie…_

- Bah ! évidemment, Hilde… soupire Duo, bien plus ému qu'il ne pensait l'être. Comment t'as pu douter d'Heero, hein ? Et de tout le monde !

_- Je suis désolée, Duo, mais… C'était trop difficile ! Rester en contact avec les autres, c'était voir leurs espoirs et leurs efforts pour te retrouver, et j'en étais incapable... J'ai toujours pensé qu'ils finiraient par découvrir la preuve que tu étais… Oh ! bon sang, pardon, Duo, pardon !_

- _Hey, stop booing_ ! proteste-t-il. Je peux même pas te prendre dans mes bras pour te consoler, ni même te tendre un mouchoir pour sécher ces vilaines larmes, t'imagines à quel point c'est chiant ?

_- J'ai tellement hâte que tu puisses le faire… Tu m'as tellement manqué !_

- Je suis vraiment pressé de te revoir, ma puce ! Mais dis-moi… c'est quoi ces cheveux, sérieux ?

Hilde passe sa main dans ses mèches anarchiques, coupées à la va comme je te pousse, dégradées dans un camaïeu de bleu, violet et rouge.

_- Oh ! tu peux parler ! Elle est où, ta natte, d'abord ?_

- Longue histoire ! Je suppose que tu ne sais pas tout...

_- Dis plutôt que je ne sais rien ! Heero et son économie de mots… T'aurais pu envoyer Quatre pour le premier contact, hier, non ?_

- Hey, c'est toi qui t'es planquée à l'autre bout de la galaxie ! Quatre est très fort et a beaucoup de ressources, mais y a qu'Heero qui pouvait te contacter discrètement... Et j'ai encore besoin de discrétion. Sauf que je m'inquiétais pour toi, alors on a pas attendu que je retourne sur Terre pour essayer de te joindre !

_- Franchement, quand j'ai compris que c'était lui qui me contactait, j'ai failli ne pas répondre. J'avais trop peur qu'il m'apprenne le pire._

- Mais comment t'as pu douter à ce point ?

_- Je voulais pas souffrir, alors franchement, je me posais même pas la question ! Je voulais plus entendre parler d'eux… Oh ! God, ce que tu m'as manqué !_

- Ca veut dire que j'ai des chances de te voir sur Terre, où t'es trop profondément installée… t'es où, d'ailleurs ?

_- Je suis vraiment loin, Duo. Ca m'étonne que la communication passe si bien, d'ailleurs !_

- Tu vas vraiment finir par vexer Heero !

_- Oh ! non, je ne douterai plus jamais de ses capacités ! C'est lui qui t'as fait retrouver la mémoire ? Il m'a dit que t'avais été amnésique._

- Ca aussi, c'est une longue histoire, Hilde ! On parlera de tout ça face à face, avec une montagne de club sandwichs entre nous et plein de sodas aux goûts chimiques et avec les mêmes couleurs que tes tifs, comme avant !

Hilde éclate de rire et en même temps, ses sanglots reprennent.  
Elle s'essuie les yeux presque rageusement.

_- Ok, mon Duo. Je fais ce qu'il faut ici, et je me mets en route pour la Terre. Je n'y serai pas avant une dizaine de jours…_

- Moi non plus, certainement. Mais d'ici là, on reste en contact, hein ?

_- Sure ! J'ai laissé toutes mes coordonnées à Heero. _

- D'accord, c'est cool !

_- Comment vont-ils, tous ? Wufei ? Je suis sortie avec lui, brièvement, tu sais ? Mais ça n'a pas suffi à me remettre de ce fichu attentat, qui a causé tant de dégâts !_

- Il ne m'en a rien dit ! Enfin, on va avoir pas mal de choses à se raconter... Mais t'en fais surtout pas, ma belle, tout le monde va bien, ici.

_- Ok, c'est bien, je suis contente. Je vais devoir couper la communication, Duo, mais on se rappelle bientôt._

- Y a intérêt, je te l'ai dit. A très bientôt, Hilde. Je suis vraiment content de revoir ta tête, même si tes mèches _gay friendly_, là, ça craint !

_- Je les aurais plus quand on se verra, promis ! Je t'aime, mon Duo._

- Moi aussi, ma puce.

L'écran redevient noir, ne reflétant plus que le visage souriant de Duo.

.  
_**Fin du flashback**_

.  
- Bien, encore une bonne chose de faite et de réglée ! se réjouit Quatre. Ca ne va pas être facile de tout reconstruire, mais au moins, on a des bases solides.

- Et de vraies motivations !

- C'est tout aussi important.

- Ca va toujours, avec Trowa, vous avez pu vous dire au revoir correctement en amoureux ?

- Oui. On a pris un petit moment ce matin...

- Sous la douche, je sais...

- Quoi, t'as entendu quelque chose ? s'étonne Quatre en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que tu croyais être discret ? réplique Duo en ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés.

- Il était censé n'y avoir personne à l'étage !

Duo éclate de rire.

- Mais je suis pas monté, mon _Quatquat_ ! j'étais en bas de l'escalier quand je t'ai entendu poussé un cri très... _sex. _

Quatre a la décence de délicieusement rougir.

- Je peux pas te croire, tu me fais marcher...

- Je te jure que c'est vrai ! Je t'ai jamais menti, _angel._

- Non, mais tu sais et tu adores me taquiner.

- C'est pas le cas, là ! Je sais pas ce que Trowa t'a fait à ce moment-là en particulier, mais ça devait être sacrément intense... _Oh ! God..._ la tête que tu tires ! se moque-t-il tendrement en riant. Ouais, ça devait vraiment être sacrément bon !

- Oh ! Tu peux parler, toi, hein ! se défend Quatre en tentant vainement d'enlever le sourire niais qu'il sent plaqué sur ses lèvres.

- Comment ça ?

- Quand je suis rentré, tu m'as dit que tu avais parlé avec Heero… Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Bah oui, très bien, mais je vois pas le rapport avec ta tête quand j'évoque les prouesses de Trowa...

Quatre s'efforce de chasser certaines images de son esprit.

- Heero et toi, vous vous êtes dit au revoir d'une manière particulière ou je fabule ?

Duo fronce les sourcils.

- Non, pas spécialement… On a un peu flirté, mais c'était léger, pour se taquiner. Pourquoi ?

Quatre lui désigne le miroir sur le mur, alors Duo se tourne vers lui pour se regarder.

- Je dois voir un truc spécial ?

- Ta tête ! Même après dix minutes de conversation avec moi, tu rayonnes toujours autant que quand je suis rentré... C'est tout juste si tu ne me brûles pas les yeux !

En laissant échapper un petit rire, Duo s'appuie contre son bureau, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre et le ciel d'un bleu profond et sans nuages.

Quatre, avec son regard perplexe et curieux disparaît de son esprit, alors qu'il repense aux derniers mots d'Heero, soufflés tout contre son oreille, telle une promesse arrachée au Destin.

_"Tu sais maintenant que quelqu'un t'attend quelque part…"_

_._

_._

_Fin ou A suivre._

_._

* * *

_La fin est une référence directe au début de l'histoire._

_Merci d'avoir lu ce dernier chapitre. J'ai un épilogue de prêt mais il ne me plaît pas vraiment, alors je vais tenter d'en faire quelque chose d'autre et si je n'y arrive pas, et bien ma foi, la fic peut très bien se finir ici._

_Je vous dis donc à mercredi prochain ou autre, selon mon inspiration et ma connexion internet._

_Merci à tous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, merci aux plus fidèles d'entre vous qui ont été présents semaine après semaine, merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me dire ce qu'ils pensaient de cette histoire et de son avancement.  
_

_Qu'il y ait épilogue ou non, je publierai une note pour vous expliquer mes raisons._

_Bonne continuation à tous._

_Lysanea_


	17. Te retrouver

_**Titre : **__**Never say die  
Source**_** :** Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_** :** Lysanea  
_**Genre**_** :** yaoi, romance, basée sur l'histoire originale  
_**Disclamer**_: aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Lexie et les clients.

_**Statut : **_finie 17/18  
_**Notes de l'auteure**_** :** Bonjour à tous. Contrairement à ce que j'avais annoncé, **ceci n'est pas l'épilogue, mais un nouveau chapitre.** J'ai été prise d'une poussée d'inspiration incontrôlable au moment où j'ai repris le texte qui devait servir d'épilogue et qui ne me plaisait pas, et de quelques pages word, j'en suis arrivée à 30… Du coup, j'ai décidé de le couper en deux. Ca ne change pas grand-chose au fait que la fic pouvait s'arrêter au chapitre d'avant, c'est seulement un complément pour ceux qui préfèrent qu'on leur donne toutes les réponses. Chacun y trouve son compte.

Je posterai l'épilogue dans quelques jours et cette fois, c'est sûr, ce sera le dernier post pour cette histoire !

**Merci pour vos reviews, mps et ajouts.**

**Bonne lecture à vous.**

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**Chapitre Dix-sept : Te retrouver**

_**"Mes mains dessinent dans le soir la forme d'un espoir qui ressemble à ton corps."**__**  
**__**(Pierre Delanoë)**_

.

.

_Deux mois et demi plus tard_

_**La Terre, Quartier Général des Preventers,  
Bureau du Lieutenant-général Yuy Lowe  
Mardi 12 septembre AC 205**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Toc toc toc_

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvre sur un jeune officier qui salue immédiatement Heero.

- Bonjour, Lieutenant-général Yuy Lowe.

- Bonjour, Glaber. Repos.

- Merci, Lieutenant - général. Je ne vous dérange pas longtemps, j'ai juste besoin d'une précision et comme je devais rapporter un document au Lieutenant-général Barton Bloom, je me suis arrêté sur le retour.

- Je t'écoute, l'invite-t-il à parler, sans quitter des yeux son écran d'ordinateur et sans cesser de pianoter sur son clavier.

Mais Glaber Reihnardt sait, comme tout le monde, que le Lieutenant-général Yuy Lowe peut faire de très nombreuses choses en même temps, sans que cela ne nuise à la qualité de son écoute ou de sa concentration pour chacune des tâches effectuées ou des conversations suivies.

- C'est au sujet de la Commémoration de la Paix qui aura lieu à Vienne, en Autriche, au mois de novembre prochain.

- Et dont tu es chargé de la logistique en l'absence prolongée du chargée de communication, oui.

- Exactement. Je m'occupe des réservations des hauts-gradés pour le transport et l'hébergement, et de tout ce qui concerne votre séjour et votre participation sur place.

- Je t'ai déjà envoyé toutes les informations nécessaires par mail.

- Oui, votre dossier est complet. Mais voilà, le Général en chef _Noin_ m'a indiqué que l'ancien Colonel Duo Maxwell était un invité à traiter comme s'il faisait toujours partie des _Preventers_…

- Cela pose-t-il un quelconque problème ? demande Heero en relevant enfin les yeux de son écran pour poser un regard froid sur l'officier.

- Non, non, absolument pas ! assure-t-il en secouant sa main libre en signe d'apaisement. Comme vous le savez, beaucoup de ceux qui l'ont connu et ont été formés par le Colonel Maxwell le regrette. Nous sommes beaucoup à espérer qu'il reprenne sa place ici, un jour, il nous manque vraiment…

- Alors Duo a tout à fait sa place avec nous à cette Commémoration, nous sommes bien d'accord, Glaber, conclut-il en reprenant son travail, les yeux de nouveau tournés vers son écran.

- Bien sûr ! Je voulais seulement une précision… Comme vous le savez déjà, s'il y a bien une chose qui fait couler beaucoup d'encre et provoque beaucoup de paris, ici, depuis le retour de Duo Maxwell, il y a un mois et demi, c'est bien votre relation avec lui, Lieutenant-général Yuy Lowe… Alors j'ai besoin de savoir si je devais vous réserver une chambre double à votre nom, ou si je devais réserver deux chambres séparées, mais pas trop éloignées, peut-être…

- Une seule chambre suffira… assure Duo en rentrant dans le bureau d'Heero, resté ouvert. Bonjour, Glaber, comment ça va ?

- Bonjour, Colonel Maxwell ! répond-il en lui serrant la main.

- Rhaaa ! arrête de me donner ce titre vieux de cinq ans, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Ca me met mal à l'aise…

- Mes excuses, mon Colonel, mais si j'accepte de vous serrer la main et de ne plus vous saluer, j'ai cependant encore du mal à vous traiter comme un civil, surtout ici, encore plus dans votre ancien bureau…

Duo jette un rapide coup d'œil au côté de la pièce qu'il occupait, autrefois, lorsque Heero et lui étaient colonels et qu'ils partageaient leur bureau.

Heero a refusé de changer de lieu en montant en grade, et a interdit que quiconque s'approprie cette partie de la pièce.

Exception faite de l'absence de dossiers qui, autrefois, s'empilaient sur le bureau de Duo, tout est resté tel quel, comme si Duo allait revenir d'une pause déjeuner ou d'une réunion et reprendre le travail : le presse-papier, les post-it, le pot à stylo, des notes vieilles de cinq ans, certaines encore collées sur un coin de l'écran qui n'a plus jamais été allumé…

Mais pas un seul grain de poussière dessus, cependant.

Heero lui-même y a veillé, puisqu'il ne laissait personne d'autre s'en approcher.  
Sauf l'un des autres ex-pilotes, en cas d'absence prolongée.

En découvrant ça, Duo a demandé à Heero s'il s'est quand même autorisé à lui emprunter son agrafeuse, de temps en temps.

Il a eu besoin de se réfugier dans l'humour, car l'émotion était si forte qu'il aurait bien été capable de se jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser comme si leurs deux vies en dépendaient…

Or, ce n'était pas encore le moment pour cela.

Duo chasse ses souvenirs et reporte son attention sur son ancien collègue qui a froncé les sourcils en le voyant se perdre dans ses pensées.

- Alors essaie « Monsieur Duo », si t'as besoin d'un truc plus formel, finit-il par lui proposer.

- D'accord… Vous allez bien, _Monsieur Duo_ ?

- Très bien, merci ! sourit-il de toutes ses dents. Les gens commencent à reprendre l'habitude de me voir dans le coin, je suis moins harcelé qu'avant. Désolé, 'ro, y avait plus de sandwich au bœuf fumé, je t'ai pris celui à la viande des grisons, ajoute-t-il en posant le sac en papier sur la table à côté du bureau. Ca ne vaut pas ceux d'Archie, mais je l'ai goûté l'autre jour, c'est quand même très bon ! Et puis je t'ai fait des scones ce matin.

- Merci, Duo.

Ils se sourient et se regardent longuement, et l'officier Glaber Reinhardt se sent soudain de trop.

- Bien, si j'ai tout compris correctement, je dois réserver une seule chambre double au nom du Lieutenant-général Yuy Lowe pour vous deux… C'est exact ?

Heero regarde toujours aussi intensément Duo, qui lui sourit en plus de lui rendre son regard, tout en se rapprochant de lui.

- Exact, confirme Duo. Avec un seul lit.

- Bien… bien… je… c'est noté !

- Inutile d'en faire une _note de service_, Glaber, le prévient Heero, en lui jetant un très rapide coup d'œil entendu.

Mais il est suffisant pour l'officier, qui hoche la tête.

- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, j'ai mon renseignement… Bon appétit et à plus tard, Lieutenant-général Yuy Lowe, Colo… hum, _Monsieur Duo_ !

- Merci.

Il s'en va en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Heero fait pivoter son fauteuil vers Duo, qui lui sourit avec tendresse et un je-ne-sais quoi de plus, très présent depuis quelques jours.

- _Les Preventers_ n'ont pas besoin de faire des économies, _Duo-kun_, tu aurais eu le droit à une très grande chambre individuelle sans problème.

- Je me fiche pas mal de ça, 'ro. J'ai encore du mal à savoir si je veux ouvrir une librairie ou reprendre ma place ici, en tant que _Preventer Storm_, _comme avant_, c'est clair… Je pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais tout ça me manque : les missions à préparer, les gens à former, les unités à monter…

- Les rapports à rédiger en respectant la _dead-line_ ?

- Bon, ça, j'avoue, c'est ce qui me manque le moins… rit-il. Mais tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Ca te manque plus que la librairie et _Middle Prussia_ ?

- C'est encore confus, justement, soupire-t-il en faisant quelques pas dans le bureau. Je t'ai parlé de ça, l'autre soir, je t'ai dit que je passais des entretiens pour bosser un moment dans une librairie, pour essayer de voir si c'est le métier qui me manque, ou quelque chose de ma vie en tant que libraire des _Passeur de textes_, plus précisément.

- Hn.

- C'est quelque chose que je dois déterminer, encore, c'est l'une des deux grandes inconnues que j'ai ramené avec moi de _Middle Prussia_.

- L'autre me concernait.

- Oui, toi, nous deux, notre couple… Et celle-là n'en est plus une, d'inconnue, je sais, je suis enfin sûr de ce que je veux.

Heero se lève alors que Duo revient vers lui.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je veux être avec toi, _comme avant_, répond-il en glissant sa main contre la sienne, paume contre paume, pour pouvoir entrelacer leurs doigts.

- Duo…

- Je t'aime, le coupe-t-il en posant sa seconde main sur son torse, au niveau de son cœur qu'il sent battre un peu plus vite. Tu avais raison, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, j'avais juste _oublié_.

- On le savait tous les deux. La question, c'était « est-ce que tu l'acceptes ? ».

- Oui, j'accepte cette responsabilité et la culpabilité qui va avec.

- Ce n'est pas la réponse attendue, soupire Heero en posant sa main libre sur sa hanche pour le rapprocher encore de lui.

- Pourtant, c'est la seule qui me permet d'avancer et d'être dans tes bras, aujourd'hui, sans me sentir mal par rapport à tout ça. Tu dis que j'ai rien à me reprocher, je t'entends, _Hee-chan_. Mais que ça ait été volontaire ou non, même si j'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai été avec un autre que toi, que j'ai aimé profondément.

- Ca s'est effacé à la seconde où tu m'es revenu, _tenshi no_. Je ne parle pas de maintenant, mais d'il y a trois mois.

- Tu veux parler de ce moment particulier à la librairie ?

- Non, murmure Heero d'une voix rendue rauque par le simple rappel de ce souvenir si intense. Je fais référence au retour de ta mémoire. Je te l'ai dit, je savais que tu me reviendrais. Parce que tu n'as jamais cessé de m'aimer, mais aussi, parce que je te savais capable de dépasser tout ça.

Duo secoue la tête, puis noue ses bras autour du cou d'Heero, réduisant à nouveau l'espace qui les sépare encore.

- C'était pas gagné, 'ro…

- Peu importe, je connaissais le résultat. Si tu n'y étais pas parvenu seul, on t'y aurait amené.

- « On » ? relève-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- j'aurais pu t'attendre encore longtemps, quoi que cela me coûte, ça aussi, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- _Chanté_, plus précisément, réplique Duo en sentant des papillons faire la fiesta dans son estomac au rappel de cette scène.

- Hn. J'étais prêt à te laisser prendre le temps nécessaire pour que tu te détaches du passé et que tu reconnaisses que malgré lui, nous pouvions être ensemble, de nouveau. Par contre, ni Trowa, ni Quatre, ni Wufei ne t'auraient laissé tranquille. Et je ne parle pas de Mariemeia, Réléna ou Hilde.

- Ils m'ont bien tous fait comprendre que je perdais beaucoup de temps à m'auto-flagellé, grimace Duo. C'est vrai, en arrivant pas à assumer tout ça, je te gardais éloigné de moi et te faisait encore plus souffrir. Je ne peux pas changer le passé, ce qui est fait est fait. Mais je peux arrêter de t'en faire baver au jour le jour.

- Et toi aussi. Je ne suis pas le seul à souffrir de cette situation, _Duo-kun_, rappelle-t-il en resserrant sa prise autour de sa taille.

- Oui, mais je le mérite, alors que toi…

- On en est plus là.

- On ne sera jamais d'accord sur ce point, de toute façon, tranche-t-il la question en haussant les épaules. Mais peu importe, ce qui compte c'est que je peux dégager Milliardo une bonne fois pour toutes de notre vie… En faisant ce que j'ai fait, je lui ai conservé une place, entre nous. Et ça, c'est pas cool, c'est ça, le plus nul, parce que je suis conscient de tout, aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas qu'il prenne une seconde de plus de notre histoire, conclut-il en rapprochant son visage d'Heero.

- Tu es conscient de ce qui va se passer dans les prochaines secondes, si tu vas au bout de ton geste ? murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- Oui, assure Duo en caressant les siennes de son souffle chaud. Mais je devrais peut-être fermer la porte, avant… J'ai vraiment pas envie d'être dérangé… ajoute-t-il en glissant un doigt entre leurs lèvres pour s'écarter, avant de gagner la porte à grand pas.

Le verrou à peine tourné, il se retrouve le dos plaqué contre la porte, le corps puissant d'Heero contre le sien, ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête et ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

- Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, la seule chose que tu regretteras encore, c'est de ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt…

- C'est déjà le cas... Et tant mieux, parce que tu n'en auras jamais fini avec moi, _honey._

Heero fond littéralement sur ses lèvres qui viennent de murmurer ce petit mot avec une telle faim et un tel désir qu'il lui est impossible de résister plus longtemps.

A toutes les personnes qu'il croise et à qui il confirme, malgré la menace du Lieutenant-général Yuy Lowe, que Duo et lui sont effectivement bien de nouveau ensemble, Glaber Reinhardt n'a très vite plus besoin de fournir aucune preuve.

Ce jour-là, à l'heure du déjeuner et jusque tard dans l'après-midi, la porte du bureau du Lieutenant-général reste fermée, son téléphone coupé, lui-même injoignable d'une quelconque façon que ce soit.

Son bureau, très bien insonorisé, n'est pourtant guère silencieux et les murs se renvoient autant de gémissements et d'halètements que de murmures et de rires, parfois de tintements de couverts ou de verres.

En fin de journée, lorsque la Générale en chef Lucrézia Noin se décide à aller frapper à la porte, Wufei ayant refusé tout simplement de les déranger, mais n'ayant elle-même pas le choix, elle reste surprise d'être accueillie par un « entrez » très poli.

Elle l'est encore plus de pouvoir ouvrir une porte déjà déverrouillée et découvrir Heero seul, à son bureau, en plein travail.

- Vous cherchez quelqu'un, chef ? lui demande-t-il sans relever le nez de son écran.

Elle jette un œil à la pièce, s'attarde sur le bureau de Duo et sur la banquette en cuir, sur le tapis aussi, à la recherche d'une preuve ou d'un détail qui confirmerait ses pensées.

En vain.

- Duo était ici, non ?

- A l'heure du déjeuner.

- Et au-delà…

- Non. Il avait un entretien à 15h30.

Noin jette un œil à sa montre et fronce les sourcils.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est parti il y a presque _trois _heures ?

- Hn.

- Heero… soupire-t-elle en s'adossant au montant de la porte entrouverte. Personne n'a osé t'appeler ou approcher ton bureau de _toute _l'après-midi !

- Duo a toujours su m'apporter la tranquillité dont j'avais besoin, lui dit-il en se levant. Le dossier Stew, la Mission Falcon 3 et le planning des lieutenants basés sur Terre vous attendent dans votre boite mail, ajoute-t-il en enfilant sa veste. Le cahier des charges de l'Opération Sattelia est à la reprographie, Elisheba vous apportera les 17 exemplaires dans la demi-heure.

- Tu es en train de me dire que ce que j'attendais dans les trois prochains jours est déjà terminé, c'est bien ça ?

- Je reste joignable en cas d'extrême urgence sur le numéro dédié, répond-il en s'immobilisant devant Noin.

- Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, Heero… Je te les aurais donnés, ces jours-là, sans problème. Je comprends ton besoin d'être avec Duo et de profiter de votre bonheur. Je suis moi-même très heureuse pour vous...

- Ce n'est pas une raison, chef. Vous avez été plus qu'un soutien, ces cinq dernières années, en me laissant autant de liberté.

- Et tu as toujours fait en sorte que ça ait le moins de conséquences possibles pour les _Preventers _et pour moi, comme aujourd'hui.

- C'est normal. J'aurais aimé…

- Oui, Heero ? l'encourage-t-elle avec sa douceur et son autorité naturels.

- J'aurais aimé que vous puissiez aussi avoir une nouvelle chance.

Noin est touchée car Heero est très peu démonstratif, en paroles comme en gestes.

- Merci, Heero. Tu sais, je vois souvent le visage de Sally qui me dit que tout va bien aller, mais malgré les années qui passent, je ne peux m'ôter cette impression que j'aurais voulu être dans la navette et mourir avec elle, ce jour-là…

- J'ai eu ce sentiment, parfois.

- Mais pourtant, tu n'as jamais cru en la mort de Duo…

- Même moi j'ai connu le doute et le découragement, Lucrezia. Dans ces moments-là, je voulais mourir, aussi, mais j'avais peur de ne pas retrouver Duo, de l'autre côté, s'il existe un après. Ca aurait été un juste châtiment pour avoir douté de mon cœur, qui me hurlait qu'il vivait encore, quelque part, et pur avoir abandonné tout espoir.

Noin sourit tristement.  
Elle n'imaginait pas que Heero puisse avoir ce genre de pensées, et encore moins, qu'il accepte de les partager avec d'autres personnes que les ex-pilotes.

- J'ai tenu son corps blessé, sans vie, si froid contre le mien, Heero. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible... Puis j'ai dispersé ses cendres au-dessus de l'océan.

- Pas toutes, rappelle Heero en baissant les yeux sur la chaîne que Noin porte autour du cou.

- Je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre, confirme-t-elle en refermant sa main sur son médaillon. Très peu de gens savent qu'il renferme non pas une photo, mais quelques cendres et que la fermeture en est condamnée non parce qu'il est cassé, mais pour éviter que celles-ci ne s'échappent suite à une malencontreuse maladresse… Je serai inconsolable, ce serait comme la perdre une seconde fois.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas accepté de la laisser partir.

- Oh ! si, Heero, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Je n'ai plus qu'à continuer ainsi, pour elle, et survivre en ce monde jusqu'à ce que je puisse la retrouver.

- Vous pouvez faire plus, chef, et ce serait vraiment accepter de la laisser partir. Sally ne voudrait pas vous voir gâcher le reste de votre vie à vivre avec des souvenirs et un fantôme. Vous êtes une femme exceptionnelle, vous pouvez y arriver. Vous avez encore beaucoup à donner et à recevoir.

Noin se crispe légèrement.

- Merci, Heero. Je sais que tu as fait des efforts pour avoir une telle conversation avec moi.

- Vous les valez. Sans votre aide, chef, je ne m'apprêterai peut-être pas à rentrer retrouver Duo. Je serai sûrement toujours derrière mon bureau en quête d'une nouvelle piste, ou dans l'espace à en suivre une en partie faussée.

Noin profite de l'occasion pour parler à Heero de ce qu'elle n'a jamais eu le temps de lui dire.  
Ou le courage, peut-être…

- Je suis désolée de n'avoir rien vu, avec Milliardo. Je suis celle qui le connaît le mieux, et pourtant…

- La seule personne qui aurait pu deviner n'est plus de ce monde, la coupe-t-il avec une rare douceur. Et je ne suis pas certain qu'il m'aurait aidé.

- Treize… reconnaît-elle avec un petit sourire. Oui, leur loyauté l'un envers l'autre était exceptionnelle, inconditionnelle, sans failles. Il m'est arrivée d'en être jalouse, au temps où je n'imaginais pas pouvoir aimer un autre homme que Millardo.

- Quelque part, c'est effectivement le cas. A moins que je ne sache pas tout.

- Non, tu as raison, sourit-elle. Sally a été la seule personne à me faire douter. Je sais que je peux aimer d'autres hommes, mais je crois bien que je ne pourrais jamais aimer une autre femme.

- Ca tombe bien, il y a plus d'hommes dans votre entourage que de femmes.

Noin rit, amusée par la remarque assez pertinente, en soi.

- Je te remercie une nouvelle fois, Heero. Je ne pensais pas trouver du réconfort auprès de toi, sans vouloir te vexer, mais je me sens vraiment mieux.

- C'est le principal.

- Je te laisse rentrer et retrouver Duo, je ne t'ai que trop retardé.

- C'était pour une bonne cause. Est-ce que ça va aller ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas ! le rassure-t-elle en posant brièvement sa main sur son épaule. Merci.

- Bonne soirée, chef.

- A toi aussi, Heero.

Après un dernier signe de tête, Heero rejoint l'ascenseur qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, arrive rapidement.

Trois-quarts d'heure plus tard, il sort le pass que Duo lui a donné dès son installation dans son nouvel appartement et entre dans _La Résidence du Songe-creux_ où il est situé.

Arrivé dans la cour intérieure, il remarque la moto de Trowa.

Et en effet, lorsqu'il sonne quelques instants plus tard, tout en utilisant la clé pour ouvrir la porte, il tombe directement sur trois paires de chaussures familières.

Dans le salon, Trowa et Wufei l'accueillent d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête, qu'il leur rend.

- Maxwell-Yuy, de nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il semblerait, répond Heero en posant sa mallette.

- On est content pour vous.

- D'où votre présence.

- On était prêt à vous laisser tranquille, ce soir, mais Maxwell a insisté.

- Pas de souci, le rassure Heero, avant de gagner la cuisine d'où des voix lui parviennent.

Quatre, qu'il n'a pas vu de la journée, vient l'embrasser fort chaleureusement, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Pour une fois, il ne lui dit rien de particulier, se contentant de sourire et de lui presser le bras.  
Puis il quitte la cuisine, les laissant seuls, Duo et lui.

- _Tadaïma_.

- _Okaeri_, sourit Duo alors qu'ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre pour s'embrasser.

Un baiser de bienvenue, de bonsoir, comme un couple installé qui se retrouve après une journée de travail.

Un baiser qui est normalement un écho de celui qu'ils échangent le matin, pour se donner du courage et se souhaiter une bonne journée.

Entre les deux, de nombreux autres peuvent être partagés, s'ils se revoient dans la journée, s'ils déjeunent ensemble…

Mais ces deux-là ont un sens, une portée symbolique plus puissante que tout autre, excepté celui, peut-être, qu'un couple échange au moment de prêter serment lors d'une union sacrée.

Et ils le savent tous les deux, à cet instant précis où leurs lèvres se scellent : ce baiser-là a le même goût que celui qu'ils se donnaient, autrefois, quand ils ne rentraient pas ensemble mais se retrouvaient le soir.

A la maison.  
Chez eux.

Certes, ils sont à présent chez Duo…

Mais parce qu'ils sont aussi et surtout dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et qu'ils partagent ce baiser, tout a un air de « home sweet home ».

Après tout, chez eux, c'est n'importe où là où ils peuvent être ensemble.

- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir improvisé ce dîner avec les autres…

- S'il ne s'était pas passé ce qu'il s'est passé ce midi, j'aurais pu penser que tu reculais le moment de te retrouver seul avec moi.

- N'importe quoi, quelle idée ! se moque tendrement Duo en retournant s'occuper de son wok sur le feu. Non, c'est juste qu'il y a pas mal de choses à fêter et j'avais envie qu'on soit tous les cinq pour ça.

Heero en profite pour aller se laver les mains rapidement.

- Quelles sont les autres bonnes nouvelles ?

- Eh bien pour moi, mon entretien s'est bien passé, je commence ce lundi à _L'Ile aux mots _!

Une légère grimace étire les lèvres d'Heero à l'entente du nom de la librairie.

Duo a beau lui avoir assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun jeu de mots, le fait que les deux patrons soient homosexuels et mariés reste, pour lui, une preuve des plus éloquentes.

- Félicitations, _tenshi no_, murmure-t-il en venant l'enlacer par derrière et s'assurant de ne pas le gêner. Je sais que tu voulais vraiment travailler là-bas. Tu as dû leur faire une très forte impression, pour qu'ils t'embauchent immédiatement et te donnent leur réponse tout de suite.

Duo pose sa cuillère en bois, se retourne dans ses bras pour lui faire face et le remercie d'un baiser.

Il redessine doucement les traits du visage de Heero du bout des doigts, savourant le fait de pouvoir enfin redécouvrir le grain de sa peau sans craindre la portée de ses gestes, souriant de voir ses pupilles se dilater à son toucher.

- Faut dire que tu m'as mis sur un petit nuage… J'étais tellement bien après ce déjeuner _so… hot ! _Je me sentais aimé, en confiance, sûr de moi…

- Tu as vraiment besoin que je te fasse l'amour pour ressentir ça ?

- Non, _honey_, il suffit que tu sois près de moi… répond-il en glissant maintenant ses doigts dans ses mèches indisciplinées. Mais là, en l'occurrence, t'y étais pas...

- Tu as refusé que je t'accompagne.

- T'avais du boulot ! Même si t'es bien capable de tout faire rapidement, il n'empêche que là, t'aurais été obligé de rester au bureau plus longtemps ce soir et je te voulais ici, avec moi, au plus vite... Et si t'étais rentré quand même, il aurait fallu que tu retournes travailler encore demain, non ?

- Hn.

- J'aurais détesté devoir te laisser repartir au matin…

- Tu as raison, c'était mieux comme ça, reconnaît Heero contre ses lèvres.

- C'est sûr, j'y aie bien réfléchi, crois-moi ! Et puis, je n'avais pas spécifiquement besoin de ta présence réelle.

- J'étais là en pensées.

- Oui, mais pas seulement. Tu as été en moi peu de temps avant, alors c'est comme si tu y étais encore !

- Duo… grogne-t-il en appuyant son front contre le sien.

Duo sourit.  
Il sait très bien l'effet qu'il fait à Heero, lorsqu'il lui dit ce genre de choses.

- C'est vrai, penser à toi, c'est bien, me rappeler tes petites attentions et tes regards, c'est motivant, mais revivre ces moments où tu m'aimes si fort et si passionnément… C'est carrément un autre niveau, tu vois ? Là, j'ai l'impression d'être le maître de l'univers !

- Tu es le maître du mien, en tous cas.

Duo sourit avant de fondre sur ses lèvres pour les dévorer d'un baiser profond et intense, qu'il conclut en mordillant la lèvre inférieur d'Heero, se refusant à le libérer complètement.

Heero laisse échapper un nouveau grognement tandis que leurs corps se pressent davantage l'un contre l'autre.

- Je te prendrai bien là, sur la table, comme j'ai si souvent imaginé le faire depuis le premier jour où tu l'as placé dans ta cuisine…

- _Honey_… proteste Duo en se dégageant à contrecœur. Tu sais bien l'effet que ça me fait, quand tu me dis ce genre de trucs de cette façon-là…

- Quelle façon ? demande Heero en savourant sa petite vengeance.

Et en revenant à la charge, l'enlaçant de nouveau par derrière.

- Rhhhaaaaa ! cette voix… Elle parle directement à…

- Oui… ?

- 'ro…

Heero le colle un peu plus contre son torse et mordille le lobe de son oreille.

- Est-ce que tu es en train de regretter d'avoir improvisé ce dîner, _tenshi no_ ?

- Ah… T'es si cruel… soupire lascivement Duo en réponse. Tu sais, y a pas que moi qui ait une bonne nouvelle, c'est aussi pour ça que je voulais qu'on fasse un petit truc tous les cinq…

Heero cesse sa torture et s'écarte, alors Duo en profite pour couper la plaque avant de faire face à Heero.

- Quatre va se réinstaller chez Trowa, ça y est ! annonce-t-il avec un grand sourire. Mais t'es sûrement déjà au courant… réalise-t-il brusquement.

- Trowa est venu m'en parler avant de quitter le bureau, ce soir, confirme-t-il. C'est une excellente nouvelle. Vous vous êtes concertés, Quatre et toi ?

- Même pas ! On a parlé, comme d'hab', on s'est dit les décisions qu'on avait prise, mais on a pas planifié le moment où on vous en ferait part…

- D'ailleurs, depuis quand as-tu pris la tienne ?

- Ce matin. Je me suis levé avec ce sentiment qu'il me manquait quelque chose, comme tous les jours depuis mon retour et même avant... Mais là, j'en ai eu ras-le-bol. J'ai pensé à toi et à tout ce que tu avais traversé ces cinq dernières années, comment tu avais dû faire face et tenir le coup, sans avoir le choix. Et j'ai réalisé que je ne te laissais pas plus le choix, aujourd'hui, alors que c'était en mon pouvoir et que c'est tout ce que tu demandais… Et moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Je me suis senti tellement coupable, honteux et stupide, quand j'ai pris conscience de ce que mes réticences et mes hésitations avaient entraîné… soupire-t-il en glissant ses mains autour de la taille d'Heero pour les nouer au creux de ses reins. J'ai vraiment pas su raisonner de la bonne façon ! Je suis tellement désolé, _honey_…

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, seul le présent compte. Peu importe le chemin que tu as pris pour revenir dans mes bras, l'important, c'est que tu y sois et que tu t'y sentes chez toi.

- C'est le cas. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça aussi intensément, tu sais… Même si Donovan aimait profondément Miles, ce n'était jamais si complet, si parfait. Etre à ma place, ne vouloir en aucun cas être ailleurs, je ne l'ai ressenti avec une telle force qu'avec toi.

- Alors tout va bien.

- Maintenant, oui.

Ils échangent un nouveau baiser, très tendre, et restent quelques instants encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à savourer cette nouvelle possibilité que Duo leur autorise enfin.

Mais l'heure avance, ils ont des invités et les plats terminent de cuire, alors Duo retourne à ses fourneaux et Heero rassemble les éléments pour dresser la table.

Le voyant sortir de la cuisine les bras chargés, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei se lèvent pour aider.

Au cours de la soirée, Duo se connecte avec _Middle Prussia_ pour discuter avec Lexie, qui se montre plus que ravie d'apprendre toutes ces bonnes nouvelles.

_- Et comment va Mariemeia ? Elle n'est pas avec vous ?_

- Elle est en déplacement avec Réléna, répond Wufei.

Depuis l'histoire avec Milliardo, il ne prononce plus le nom de Peacecraft.

_- Ca va toujours, tous les deux, c'est pas trop compliqué ou frustrant ?_

- Je gère, merci, et je pense que Mariemeia aussi.

_- Tu « penses » ?_

- Si ce n'est pas le cas, elle est en train d'apprendre à le faire.

Lexie secoue la tête avec un petit rire.

_- Sacré Wufei ! Dis, elle est émancipée, non ?_

- En effet, elle n'est plus sous la tutelle du Royaume de Sank ni de la Nation unie, depuis quelques mois, car elle a eu 16 ans.

_- Alors pourquoi tu ne l'épouserais pas ?_

- C'est bien une idée de femme, ça ! répond-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- _Peut-être, mais ça veut justement dire qu'elle est bonne ! C'est vrai, ça vous protègerait tous les deux des accusations et des jugements, et ça vous permettrait d'être ensemble ouvertement, dès maintenant. _

- Elle n'a pas tort, 'Fei…

- Je ne vais pas imposer un mariage à une jeune femme de 16 ans, avez-vous tous perdu l'esprit ?

- Dans les sociétés anciennes, dont la Chine, on se mariait tôt.

- Cet argument a été tant de fois avancé qu'il est plus qu'usé, Barton !

_- Si tu l'aimes au point de vouloir faire ta vie avec elle, tu l'épouseras bien un jour_, insiste Lexie.

- Un jour, peut-être, mais pas avant plusieurs années de relation et de réflexion de sa part. Je refuse de prendre le risque.

_- Quel risque ?_

- Imaginons qu'elle change d'avis ou rencontre un autre homme ? Un mariage et un divorce avant sa vingtième année ? Je ne suis pas si cruel !

- Tu devrais lui en parler… suggère Heero.

- Je vous interdis de le faire ! les prévient Wufei d'un ton sévère. Avec son état d'esprit actuel et ses sentiments, elle risquerait d'approuver cette idée saugrenue et oh ! combien dangereuse. Ne lui mettez pas ce genre d'idée en tête, par Nataku ! C'est la dernière chose dont nous avons besoin l'un comme l'autre !

- C'est bon, Wufei, relax ! le rassure Duo. On fera rien contre ton avis, tu sais bien.

- C'est ton histoire, après tout, ajoute Heero.

_- Mais tu devrais quand même y réfléchir._

- C'est tout réfléchi.

Lexie soupire en levant les yeux au plafond.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Lex', on veille au grain, la rassure Duo. On garde un œil sur eux.

_- Y a du boulot, avec lui !_

- Merci de ta sollicitude, Lexie, mais tout ira bien.

_- Ok, Wufei, j'insiste pas plus…_

- Dis, reprend Duo pour changer de sujet, t'as réfléchi à ma proposition ?

_- J'y pense, Duo, mais c'est pas simple, pour le moment, d'envisager concrètement un départ d'ici et une installation là-bas._

- J'aurais dû attendre d'avoir quelque chose de plus sûr à te proposer avant de t'en parler. Tu me manques, j'ai vraiment envie de t'avoir près de moi… Mais faut que t'y trouves ton compte aussi et je sais ton attachement à _Middle Prussia_.

_- Je suis prête à tout quitter et recommencer ailleurs, c'est pas le souci. Middle Prussia, c'est petit, on voit toujours les mêmes personnes, ou alors les gens sont de passage. Je me dis que c'est pas ici que je rencontrerai une personne qui pourrait finir par être un père pour Keryan, et je pense qu'il en a besoin, malgré tout. Et moi aussi, si je veux exaucer son souhait d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. J'aimerai autant éviter de devoir aller chercher un petit pot à la banque… _

- Lex'…

_- Quoi, c'est vrai, non ?_

- Tu dis ça d'une manière, aussi ! Tu n'as pas besoin de ça…

_- Mouais…_

_- _Et Rules ?

_- Je n'arrive pas à le voir autrement que comme un ami, Duo. Ca m'énerve, parce qu'il est juste… parfait ! Je veux dire, même ses défauts, ça va, je peux gérer. Mais les sentiments ne suivent pas. Je peux pas lui faire ça et continuer à profiter de lui, de sa gentillesse et de sa générosité… Et encore moins lui faire un gosse dans le dos !_

- Du moment que t'en as parlé avec lui.

_- Oui, après trois semaines assez intenses sur tous les plans, mais malheureusement pas dans le registre amoureux, on a eu une bonne discussion. Donc voilà, je pense vraiment que ça pourrait être bien que je parte… un jour. Ta proposition rend tout ça très proche, très possible, et ça me fait un peu peur. Même si je sais que tu seras là et que vous veillerez tous sur moi._

Tous acquiescent d'une parole ou d'un hochement de tête.

- Prends ton temps, Lex'. Tu sais que c'est possible, réfléchis bien. T'as une position confortable, à _Middle Prussia_. Ici, pour l'instant, j'avoue, j'ai pas grand-chose à t'offrir.

_- C'est pas à toi de le faire, Duo. Si je viens, je dois me débrouiller seule. Après, si, le temps que je me décide, toi, tu as fait ton choix et que tu rouvres ou reprends une librairie, c'est à ta porte que je frapperais en premier, c'est sûr !_

- Même pas besoin de frapper, ma belle, t'auras déjà les clés.

_- Merci, mon Duo. _

- Pour ton installation, je pourrais te proposer plusieurs appartements, ma famille possède plusieurs parcs immobiliers un peu partout dans le monde.

_- Merci, Quatre. Merci à vous tous. Je vais continuer d'y penser, tranquillement. L'idée, c'est aussi que mon père puisse nous accompagner, et réaliser son rêve de voyager sur Terre et découvrir plein de pays. Reste que Keryan a ses amis, sa cousine, sa tante, tant de choses auxquelles il tient. Je veux être sûre de moi avant de le déraciner. _

- C'est normal. Je sais bien que tu penses avant tout à lui. Je te laisse me reparler de tout ça quand tu seras prête !

_- Merci, Duo. Wufei, pour la soirée sur la Chine et la cérémonie du thé, j'avais pensé caler une date dans les deux dernières semaines de novembre… Tu pourras regarder si t'as une disponibilité ?_

- Bien sûr. J'en parlerai à ma supérieure et je te préciserai cela au plus tôt.

_- Merci beaucoup ! Ah ! Keryan s'est réveillé… Viens mon chaton, viens dire bonjour à Duo et tout le monde…_

_- Trowa est là aussi ?_ demande l'enfant d'une toute petite voix endormie, en montant sur les genoux de sa mère.

Dès que son regard alourdit de sommeil rencontre celui de Trowa, à travers l'écran, il s'illumine.

_- Trowa !_

- Bonsoir, mon grand.

_- Bonsoir ! Quand est-ce que tu viens, dis ?_

- _Chéri, la Terre est loin et Trowa travaille…_

- Je dois travailler encore un moment pour gagner des jours de vacances pour venir te voir et rester un peu avec toi.

_- D'accord !_

- En attendant, on continue à s'appeler quand tu as envie de me parler.

_- Ou le soir pour me raconter des histoires, tu veux bien, dis ? _

_- Hey !_

_- Et si maman a pas besoin de l'ordinateur…_

- Bien sûr.

_- Merci Trowa, t'es trop chouette !_

_- Et toi tu es tout fatigué, mon chaton. Dis au revoir et retourne te coucher, y a école, demain._

Le petit garçon obéit docilement, et Lexie ne tarde pas non plus à couper la communication pour aller le border et s'assurer qu'il s'endorme bien.

- Ce gosse t'adore, Trowa, c'est dingue comme il s'est lié à toi rapidement ! remarque Duo alors qu'ils terminent leurs digestifs ou thés dans le salon.

- Ca vous donne pas des idées ? demande « innocemment » Heero.

- Si, tout plein, répond Quatre avant d'embrasser longuement Trowa, le renversant presque sur le canapé.

- Je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes biologiquement pas équipés pour la procréation, alors inutile d'essayer de nous faire une démonstration maintenant, grimace Wufei.

Duo étouffe son éclat de rire contre l'épaule d'Heero, avant de se redresser.

- Si vous voulez rester, y a la chambre d'ami… Et Wufei, le clic-clac est très confortable.

- Comme si j'allais pouvoir dormir avec vous quatre, chacun enfermés dans une chambre avec ce que vous avez à fêter et l'énergie que ces décisions vous ont donné pour le faire… Non, je préfère rentrer, merci bien...

- Nous aussi, mon Duo. Vous ne travaillez pas demain, mais ce n'est pas notre cas, alors on va pas vous déranger.

- Vous auriez dû prendre votre journée, _angel._

- Je déménage ce week-end, et Noin a accepté de nous accorder le début de semaine prochaine.

- Sérieusement ? Alors qu'elle sait sûrement que t'as une armée de déménageurs professionnels qui vont faire ça en deux heures seulement et que vous avez pas forcément besoin de ces jours en plus ?

- Mais on en a besoin ! Après les raisons, ça…

- Dis, Wufei, vous avez plus de boulot, ou quoi ? Je pensais qu'avec la Célébration de la Paix qui arrive, vous seriez tous overbookés !

- Ce ne sont que quelques jours et ce ne sont pas n'importe quels agents. Yuy a certainement rendu le travail des prochains jours et Barton ne manquera pas de faire de même avant la fin de la semaine. Quant à Winner, il a dû faire en sorte qu'on ait pas besoin de lui qui pour le moment.

Duo sourit.

- Ca fait bizarre, parce que c'est tellement logique, ce que tu dis, Wufei ! Sauf que pour toi, c'est de l'expérience, tu as déjà vécu ces situations ces dernières années. Alors que pour moi, c'est juste évident, parce que je vous connais.

- Ca ne fait pas une grande différence, _Duo-kun_, le rassure Heero en lui prenant la main. Le résultat est le même.

- Yuy a raison. Ca ne prouve qu'une chose : les années de séparation n'ont aucune prise sur nous.

- Tu dois juste te réhabituer, précise Trowa.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu as l'intuition de certaines choses, tu en comprends d'autres, puis tu en vois la confirmation, précise Quatre. Une confirmation que nous avons déjà eus durant ces dernières années.

- Oui, c'est ça, c'est vrai.

Duo leur sourit à chacun, toute petite tristesse encore présente disparaissant complètement, cette fois, face aux regards de ses meilleurs amis et de son Heero.

- Ca ira, Duo, tu verras.

- J'en suis sûr.

Heero l'embrasse dans le cou, le chatouillant de leurs cheveux emmêlés, ce qui provoque rire et frissons.

- _Honey_ !

Trowa, Quatre et Wufei échangent un regard complice et entendu, avant de se lever comme un seul homme.

- On va rentrer pour profiter un maximum de notre nuit, annonce Quatre en prenant la main de Trowa. Et en vous laissant profiter de la vôtre.

- Comme vous voulez, mais on vous chasse pas.

- Si.

- 'ro !

Quatre rit, puis vient embrasser Duo, qui a réussi à s'extraire des bras de Heero.

Les amis se saluent, puis se séparent.

Trowa récupère sa moto et la pousse jusqu'à la rue, pour éviter de la faire démarrer dans la cour intérieure en pleine nuit.

- Ca va, Wufei ? demande soudain Quatre une fois sortis de la résidence.

- Très bien, pourquoi cette question ? Oh ! non, Winner, je t'en prie… Je vais bien, je ne suis pas frustré, ni jaloux, ni envieux. Tu me vexes à me croire soumis à ce genre de sentiments.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je ressens, mais tu caches tant de choses derrière tes barrières…

- Elles ne sont pas dressées, vas-y, je t'en prie, rassure-toi par toi-même, l'invite-t-il en écartant les bras.

- Mais non, si tu me dis que ça va, je te crois. Je sais bien que tu es capable de dépasser et de gérer ça, surtout que tu es vraiment content pour nous.

- Je suis soulagé, surtout.

- Oui, je le perçois, sourit-il. Mais ta situation avec Mariemeia n'est pas simple.

- Elle est ce qu'elle est et ne peut-être d'autre, pour le moment. Cela me suffit, nous gérons. Cesse de t'en faire, rentrez tous les deux et profitez… l'un de l'autre, j'imagine, termine-t-il en grimaçant.

Mais ni Trowa ni Quatre ne dont dupes, pas besoin d'empathie pour sentir sa joie, qu'il ne cache pas vraiment, d'ailleurs.

- Merci, Wufei, lui dit Trowa en lui donnant une chaleureuse accolade.

- Merci à toi de ne pas avoir surenchéri.

- Hey ! proteste Quatre en se laissant enfermer à son tour dans une étreinte fraternelle. C'est pour ton bien.

- Je sais et je t'en remercie, Winner. Bonne nuit à tous les deux.

- Bonne soirée, Wufei. A demain.

- A demain.

Wufei regarde ses deux amis s'éloigner sur leur moto, tourne ensuite ses yeux vers la résidence, bien que la fenêtre de l'appartement de Duo ne donne pas sur la rue, puis marche tranquillement jusqu'à sa voiture.

Installé derrière le volant, il sort son téléphone et relit le mail qu'il a reçu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

_"Qīn ài de__ na,(1)_

_La journée a été épuisante, Réléna a tellement d'énergie ! Et d'amour et de générosité, aussi. Je ne me serai pas étonnée de voir certains malades guérir après qu'elle les ait touchés. Après cette énième visite à une structure médicale, je me rends compte que c'est ce que je veux vraiment : soigner les gens, comme ma mère. Mais je veux aller plus loin, comme Sally. Avec tout ce que j'ai étudié toute seule, je peux peut-être rentrer en deuxième année de médecine directement. Réléna va réunir un jury de professionnels qui déterminera mes connaissances et décidera de mon orientation et de ma formation. N'en parle à personne encore, s'il-te-plaît, et ne ris pas de ma tendance à la superstition. Tu me manques mais ça va, parce que je sens ta présence, ton approbation, je sais que tu aurais été fier de moi, aujourd'hui, de mon implication et de ma décision. Je suis pressée de revenir et de passer une soirée entre tes bras, bien au chaud, à te raconter tout ça. A te sortir des « je t'aime » de manière inattendue et t'entendre grogner et tenter de me cacher combien ça te trouble. Je sais que j'avais dit que je ne te provoquerai pas, mais ces moments-là sont tellement parfaits… Pas seulement parce qu'une fois sur deux, j'ai le droit à un baiser passionné. Juste parce que c'est tellement toi…  
Je vais m'arrêter là avant que ça ne devienne trop dur et non, je ne fais pas une blague graveleuse ! Je suis sincère.  
__Wǒ__ ai ni, __wǒ xiǎng nǐ… (1)_

_A très vite._

_Meya._

_N.B : Ne me réponds pas, sauf si tu en as envie, je sais bien que tu es très occupé. Tes textos me font déjà vraiment plaisir. Je t'embrasse."_

.

Wufei sourit et compose un message, malgré l'heure tardive.

Il aurait aimé partager cette bonne nouvelle avec les autres, mais il a fêté la décision de Mariemeia dans le secret de son cœur, là où il est encore obligé de garder enfermer son amour pour elle, bien souvent.

Comment pourrait-il se sentir envieux, frustré ou jaloux du bonheur de ses meilleurs amis, alors qu'ils le méritent tant, selon lui ?

Alors qu'ils se sont tant battus pour leur nouvelle chance ?

Alors qu'il vit lui-même une très belle relation, pour laquelle il doit se battre, certes, mais c'est une partie de ce qui lui donnera sa valeur, sa solidité et sa force.

_"Merci pour ton mail, Meya. Je me réjouis de cette nouvelle, nous la fêterons à ton retour. Que j'attends avec impatience car je dois bien avouer que tu me manques aussi. Sois prudente. Bonne nuit."_

Il envoie ce premier message, puis en envoie un second avec seulement trois initiales WAN pour _wo ai ni_, « je t'aime ».

Il ne le lui dit et ne le lui écrit pas souvent, mais ce soir, il sait qu'elle a besoin de le lire, à défaut de l'entendre.

Elle ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à lui répondre.

_"Bonne nuit, Wufei et… merci."_

Wufei range son portable et démarre enfin la voiture pour rentrer chez lui.  
Et passer cette bonne nuit que tout le monde lui souhaite.

Vu la soirée qu'il a passé, il ne doute pas qu'elle sera excellente.

_._

_A suivre..._

_._

* * *

_Notes : (1) Mon chéri je t'aime tu me manques._

_Merci d'avoir lu cet ultime chapitre, rendez-vous dans quelques jours pour l'épilogue, pour ceux qui le souhaitent._


	18. Epilogue Nous aimer

_**Titre : **__**Never say die  
Source**_** :** Gundam Wing AC  
_**Auteur(e)**_** :** Lysanea  
_**Genre**_** :** yaoi, romance, basée sur l'histoire originale  
_**Disclamer**_: aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Lexie. _**  
**__**Statut : **_finie 18/18

_**Notes de l'auteure :**__Comme dirait Jean-Louis Aubert, « voilà, c'est fini ! ». Je ne le chanterai pas avec les mêmes trémolos dans la voix, mais plutôt avec soulagement. __**Je remercie les lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de lire mon histoire, et surtout ceux d'entre vous qui m'ont accompagné parfois semaine après semaine avec une fidélité touchante et un soutien inestimable. Heureusement que vous étiez là, vraiment. Vos reviews, vos messages privés, votre honnêteté, c'est ça qui m'a porté et poussé à continuer malgré tout. Merci : Antocyane, Aya31, Bernie Calling, Blue Luminary, Bony100clyd, Caro06, Haevenly, Nevroz, **__**Hahn tah Yhel**__**, HeeDuo, Ketsuchi, Lili42700, Misaki-sama07, Nass, Sukida6, Tenshi, Tenshia31 , Zarbioide, Zariapotter, Zephis. Un merci spécial à Yuy et à Calamithy, pour votre soutien inestimable.  
**__Vous êtes bien moins nombreux qu'avant et je ne sais toujours pas si c'est à cause de moi (mon écriture, mon histoire ?) ou si c'est l'ambiance générale du fandom, mais c'est légèrement déprimant ! Le partage que j'avais avec les auteurs et lecteurs, il y a quelques années, me manque beaucoup. Je ne parle pas de reviews uniquement, mais des messages privés qui en découlaient, des fics dédicaces et remerciements qui pouvaient naître au détour d'une phrase et d'un échange d'idées. Bref, je ne ressens plus le même enthousiasme ni la même envie, alors je ne sais pas si je publierai à nouveau, surtout vu le travail que ça me demande avec ma vie actuelle. Mais l'inspiration est capricieuse alors on verra bien. J'espère que ces quelques mots n'auront pas vexé ceux qui m'ont si gentiment suivi, soutenu et donné de leur temps sur cette histoire parce que vraiment, sans vous, j'aurais eu bien plus de mal à finir. _

_Petit clin d'œil à __**Nevroz,**__ toi qui voulais un coup de projecteur sur Marimeia, le voici. Petit, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même… _

_Je vous souhaite à tous __**une bonne lecture**__ pour la dernière fois sur cette histoire, __**je vous remercie encore d'avoir été jusqu'au bout**__ et __**m'excuse pour ceux qui ont pu être déçus **__d'une manière ou d'une autre._

_._

* * *

_**.**_

_**Epilogue : Nous aimer**_

_**« Au bout de la patience, il y a le ciel »  
(Proverbe africain)**_

_**.  
.**_

_**Quinze mois plus tard,  
10 décembre AC 206  
Noventa's building,  
Salon privé n°5**_

.

Mariemeia sourit aux deux journalistes auxquels elle a accepté d'accorder une interview, après une rigoureuse sélection, afin d'évoquer l'évènement marquant qui l'a un peu propulsé sur le devant de la séance médiatique mondiale.

En effet, elle a fêté ses dix-huit ans quelques semaines auparavant, et à cette occasion, elle a touché l'héritage de son père, le Comte Treize Kushrenada, comportant entre autres l'acquisition de son domaine au Luxembourg et des terres attenantes.

Mariemeia a annoncé récemment son projet d'en faire une Ecole d'infirmiers avec un cabinet de consultations et de soins à domicile dans une aile secondaire.

- C'est en l'honneur de ma mère, Leïa Barton, qui était infirmière. Je sais que mon père l'a sincèrement aimé, c'était son premier grand amour et je suis sûre qu'il approuverait mon idée.

- C'est un très bel hommage, en effet, reconnaît la journaliste avec un sourire sincère. Allez-vous y jouer un rôle, vous aussi ? Peut-être en tant qu'institutrice ou formatrice ?

- Je ne pense pas, non. Je poursuis mes études de médecine, je termine tout juste ma deuxième année, je n'ai pas la formation nécessaire pour prétendre à ce genre de poste.

- Mais vous avez multiplié les interventions dans le milieu médical, en tant que bénévole, certes, mais nous vous avons connu très impliquée dès vos quatorze ans…

- Oui, mais c'était à petite échelle. Et les bénévoles sont là en soutien des acteurs principaux. J'aurais une participation active dans le projet de cette école et de ce cabinet de soins, mais pas de cette façon-là. J'entends déjà votre prochaine question, me demandant des précisions, mais pour le moment, je ne suis pas en mesure d'en dire plus.

- Nous n'insisterons pas, dans ce cas, la rassure le second journaliste. Nous savons que les réponses viendront, car vous êtes une personnalité influente, malgré votre jeune âge. Votre énergie et votre implication sont impressionnantes, depuis un an, alors que vous aviez été si discrète, auparavant. Pouvons-nous savoir quelle est la raison de ce brusque changement ?

Mariemeia replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, prenant quelques secondes pour bien choisir ses mots.

- A l'occasion du Dixième anniversaire de la Guerre intermonde, l'an dernier, j'ai reçu de très nombreuses menaces. Je me suis rendue compte que la discrétion dont j'avais fait preuve et la protection dont j'avais bénéficié ne m'avaient pas été seulement bénéfiques. Il n'a pas été difficile pour ceux qui se sont attaqués à moi de me prêter de mauvaises intentions, vu qu'ils ne savaient rien de ce que je devenais.

- Vous étiez tout de même la pupille du Royaume de Sank jusqu'à vos seize ans, et sous la protection et la tutelle des _Preventers_ et de la Nation unie, encore aujourd'hui.

- Ce n'était apparemment pas suffisant pour rassurer ceux qui avaient eu à payer un prix fort à la suite de la Rébellion fomentée par mon grand-père et moi. J'ai compris que cet épisode avait tant marqué les esprits que je ne pouvais pas simplement disparaître. Alors j'ai décidé de communiquer un peu plus sur mes activités. C'est pus facile car je suis beaucoup plus souvent sur Terre, aussi, à présent.

- A ce propos, comptez-vous vous y installer définitivement ?

- Non. Je suis très attachée à L5.7, donc je ne m'imagine pas ne pas y retourner plusieurs fois par an. Mais avec mes études, je ne pourrais plus partager mon temps aussi équitablement entre ici et là-bas. Cependant, j'ai bien l'intention d'y étudier plusieurs mois la médecine traditionnelle chinoise. Mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

- Puisque nous évoquons le satellite et vos projets futurs, vous ne nous en voudrez pas si nous faisons référence au numéro deux des _Preventers_, le Général Wufei Chang.

- Cela dépend ce que vous allez dire à son sujet, répond Mariemeia avec un doux sourire, mais une lueur d'avertissement dans les yeux que comprennent très bien les deux journalistes.

- Depuis quelques temps, certaines rumeurs vous prêtent une relation avec le Général Chang.

- Je répondrai comme à vos collègues qui ont déjà évoqué ces rumeurs que cela ne regarde personne.

- Ce serait tout de même surprenant qu'elles s'avèrent exactes, étant donné que le Général Chang est celui qui a tué votre père.

Les yeux de Mariemeia prennent une teinte bleu orage.

- Mon père a trouvé la mort au court d'un combat honorable qui s'est déroulé en pleine guerre. Il n'a pas été l'objet d'un contrat ni la victime d'un meurtrier ou d'une erreur quelconque. Le Général Chang en a assumé la responsabilité bien au-delà de ce que quiconque était en droit de lui demander.

- Pas même vous, rendu orpheline par l'issue tragique de cet affrontement ?

- Et combien d'autres enfants sont devenus orphelins à cause de ces conflits qui n'avaient pas lieue d'être, Monsieur Herlert ? Le Général Chang lui-même a perdu toute sa famille et son clan suite à la décision de mon père de détruire la colonie A0206. Mon grand-père et moi-même, en organisant la Rébellion, avons aussi conduit à la perte de nombreux pères, frères, maris, fils, ainsi que des mères, sœurs, filles et épouses. C'est ainsi, c'est ce qu'est la guerre. Et c'est justement pourquoi nous œuvrons avec un tel acharnement pour que la Paix perdure.

- Il serait donc tout à fait possible que ces rumeurs soient fondées ?

- J'ai déjà répondu à cette question, Madame Leeroy.

- Bien.

La journaliste réfrène sa curiosité et son envie d'insister, développées par une longue pratique professionnelle.

Elle a été prévenue, si elle froisse Mariemeia d'une quelconque façon, si elle aborde des sujets non présentés lors de son entretien de sélection avec le jury, elle peut dire adieu à sa carrière.

- La Princesse royale de Sank et Ministre des Affaires étrangères, Réléna Darlian Peacecraft, a organisé une très grande réception en l'honneur de votre dix-huitième anniversaire, reprend le journaliste. Celle-ci aura lieu dans dix jours, au Palais royal.

- En effet. Réléna a toujours été très protectrice envers moi. Elle m'a souvent permis de l'accompagner pour différentes missions diplomatiques et j'ai appris beaucoup, grâce à elle. Je lui dois tellement… C'est pourquoi j'ai accepté de fêter cet évènement de cette façon, alors que la soirée que j'ai passé le jour de mon anniversaire, entourée de mes amis, pour certains devenus ma famille, me suffit déjà.

- Vous semblez être une jeune femme heureuse et comblée, Excellence.

- Je vous ai autorisé à m'appeler "Mariemeia". Ou "Mademoiselle", si vous tenez à être plus formels. Et oui, je me considère chanceuse car je suis heureuse.

Les deux journalistes lui rendent son sourire.

- Que pouvons-nous vous souhaitez de plus, quel vœu souhaiteriez-vous voir se réaliser pour votre anniversaire, bien qu'il soit déjà passé ?

Mariemeia sourit, faisant encore plus fondre le public et les téléspectateurs derrière leurs écrans, puisque l'interview est retransmise en direct.

- J'aimerais que le Général Chang puisse revenir à temps pour la réception au Palais royal de Sank.

- D'après nos sources, il est en mission diplomatique depuis plusieurs semaines.

- Effectivement. Malgré notre volonté commune de vivre ensemble en paix, il reste parfois assez compliqué de traiter avec les dirigeants de certaines colonies. Le Général Chang est l'un des rares _Preventers_ qui parviennent à les rassurer et faire aboutir les négociations.

- Cela a un coût personnel, puisqu'il n'était donc pas présent pour votre dix-huitième anniversaire et la soirée avec vos proches que vous venez d'évoquer.

- Non, malheureusement. Mais cela se comprend, sa responsabilité est grande dans le maintien de la Paix et la cohésion de la Nation unie.

- Mais il vous a certainement contacté afin de vous le souhaiter, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être avez-vous tout de même eu le droit à un cadeau ?

- Cela ne regarde que nous. Vous n'obtiendrez pas la réponse à votre question sur les rumeurs d'une certaine relation de cette façon détournée, Madame Leeroy.

La jeune journaliste soupire un peu théâtralement et se tourne vers son collègue.

- Mon cher Mattews, je crains fort qu'il nous soit impossible d'infirmer ou de confirmer les rumeurs.

- Non, ma chère Juliet, Mademoiselle Mariemeia semble déterminée à ne rien nous révéler de la nature exacte de sa relation avec le Général Chang, dont n'importe qui, cependant, pourrait assurer qu'il s'agit là d'un lien très fort.

- Je ne porterai jamais préjudice à Wufei et lui non plus, cela va de soi. C'est un homme remarquable, exemplaire, qui a fait beaucoup pour moi, mais aussi et surtout, pour notre monde et la Paix. Je refuse que de sombres rumeurs viennent ternir son image. Je ne suis plus une enfant et je n'ai été une adolescente que très rapidement car j'ai grandi très vite.

- Vous redoutez donc le jugement des autres si cette rumeur se confirmait ?

- A raison. Certaines personnes ont déjà tenté de faire passer le Général Chang pour ce qu'il n'est pas et n'a jamais été, à cause de notre différence d'âge, en prêtant à notre relation une dimension amoureuse et charnelle qu'elle n'avait pas.

- Vous niez avoir des sentiments pour le Général Chang ?

- Non, répond-elle sans hésiter en croisant ses longues jambes. Je ne suis pas la première personne à tomber sous son charme. Mais en vivant parfois sous le même toit que lui et en grandissant à ses côtés, cette attirance s'est naturellement muée en un amour profond et sincère. Seulement, il ne s'agit pas de moi, ici, mais du Général. Vous savez, ses sentiments pour moi ont toujours été d'une telle pureté qu'ils m'ont parfois agacé. C'est vrai, tout le monde me répétait que je paraissais plus âgée que mes quatorze, quinze, seize ou dix-sept ans, mais lui refusait de s'en servir comme une excuse et prendre ce que je lui offrais.

- Une excuse pour… ?

- Pour répondre à mes avances ! Il aurait pu porter plainte contre moi, tant je le harcelai, parfois ! Je voulais qu'il me regarde et m'aime comme une femme que je semblais être pour le reste du monde, sauf pour la seule personne qui comptait à mes yeux.

- Vous êtes majeure, à présent. Votre relation va-t-elle évoluer en ce sens ?

- Wufei me regarde comme une femme depuis presque deux ans, maintenant. Pourra-t-il m'aimer de cette façon ? Je ne sais pas. Mais pour répondre à l'une de vos précédentes questions, ce serait un très beau cadeau, vous ne pensez pas ?

- C'est ce que nous vous souhaitons à tous les deux, Mademoiselle Mariemeia.

Dans le salon des Winner-Barton-Bloom, Trowa, Quatre, Heero, Duo, Wufei, Lexie, Hilde sont réunis devant le grand écran pour assister à cette interview en direct.

Malgré une apparence détendue, Wufei a manqué de bondir de son fauteuil à plus d'une reprise.

Mais une très grande admiration et une grande fierté restent les sentiments qui dominent dans son cœur.

Sans compter l'amour profond pour ce petit bout de femme qui défend son honneur, sa réputation et leur droit au bonheur sans jugement.

- Elle est vraiment très adroite et maline, remarque Quatre.

- Les enseignements de son grand-père ne lui auront pas tous été préjudiciables, en effet, approuve Wufei.

En quelques répliques, Mariemeia a fait basculer la situation : de sa position ferme réfutant les rumeurs qui auraient pu casser l'image d'homme vertueux du Général Chang, elle en est venue à se présenter non plus comme une victime potentielle de ce pervers cachant bien son jeu, mais plutôt comme la victime d'un amour trop pur les dépassant.

A présent, tous ceux qui ont écouté cette interview ne peuvent souhaiter qu'une chose que Wufei rende son amour à Mariemeia, qui l'aime depuis longtemps sans avoir jamais pu lutter contre les principes et les valeurs de cet homme si intègre.

- Elle vous a assuré une certaine tranquillité, là, 'Fei. Vous serez plus ou moins à l'abri d'attaques visant votre différence d'âge et le côté pervers et illicite qui, je le précise, n'existe que dans la tête de certains.

- Ca n'arrêtera pas les plus acharnés.

- On s'occupera d'eux, assure Heero.

Wufei se lève.

- Merci. Je vais devoir y aller, si je veux terminer de tout préparer avant le retour de Mariemeia.

Wufei, censé être en mission, a organisé une surprise pour l'anniversaire de la jeune fille, avec l'aide et la complicité de tous leurs amis.

- C'est moi qui vais la chercher, rappelle Trowa en prenant le poignet de Quatre pour regarder sa montre. Je ne vais plus tarder, d'ailleurs.

Quatre sourit, attendri encore aujourd'hui, malgré les mois qui passent, lorsque Trowa prend n'importe quel prétexte pour le toucher.

C'est vrai, après tout, la montre qu'il porte au poignet fonctionne aussi bien que la sienne…

Il attrape son pull délicatement et l'attire vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Depuis qu'ils se sont donnés une nouvelle chance, presque deux ans plus tôt, ils s'aiment comme au premier jour.

Cela n'a pas été facile ni évident tout de suite, malgré leur désir et leur envie de laisser leur période noire derrière eux.

Pas qu'ils aient eu besoin de réapprendre à se connaître ou à s'habituer l'un à l'autre.

C'était autre chose d'indéfinissable.

Il y avait de la prudence, parce qu'après s'être blessés si facilement pendant si longtemps, alors que c'était la dernière chose qu'ils souhaitaient, ils redoutaient de retomber dans ce travers bien malgré eux.  
Il y avait le fantôme de la culpabilité les narguant, leur soufflant insidieusement que l'autre serait mieux seul, que malgré toute leur volonté, ils ne pourraient s'empêcher de se faire du mal, encore et toujours.

Une peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, aussi, une angoisse de se perdre à nouveau.

Sauf que comme l'avait remarqué Quatre, ils n'étaient plus seuls.

L'amitié, la patience et la confiance, ciments de leur couple, mais aussi de leur relation avec Heero, Duo et Wufei, c'est cela qui leur permit de tenir le coup et de réussir à défaire les nœuds de leur histoire pour la réécrire sans un pli… ou presque.

Mais rien de bien dramatique.

Se sentant en confiance, son énergie retrouvé, prêt à défier le monde pour garder son Trowa, Quatre a alors pris la décision de se réinstaller avec lui, trois mois après qu'ils se soient expliqués et donnés cette seconde chance.

Dès lors, leur histoire et leur vie de couple a connu un printemps des plus agréables.

Oh ! il y a bien eu quelques jours caniculaires à la chaleur étouffante digne d'un bel été, où personne n'a pu les joindre et encore moins les voir pendant un bon moment…

Ils ont aussi essuyé quelques averses, mais quel couple n'en traverse pas de temps à autres ?  
Et elles ont parfois été suivies d'un froid polaire qu'ils n'ont guère mis longtemps à faire fondre, fort heureusement.

Bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne soit vraiment jaloux ou possessif, une petite crise orageuse a tout de même fait trembler les murs de l'appartement, une seule fois, en deux ans.

Et les a laissés comme deux naufragés sauvés par leurs amis, après avoir échoués et errés quelques jours sur une île déserte, chacun à un bout sans jamais pouvoir se rejoindre.

Quatre autant que Trowa ont savouré chacune de ses périodes, souvent après coup elles témoignaient de la santé de leur couple et de sa force, car ils se sont toujours retrouvés et pardonnés, ils n'ont jamais laissé les choses s'envenimer, ni aucun malentendu s'installer.

Bien sûr, ils ont encore un pincement au cœur et une grimace aux lèvres lorsqu'ils repensent ou évoquent clairement cette période de leur vie, après l'attentat et avant de retrouver Duo.

Mais elle n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, un chapitre entier qu'ils ne peuvent arracher du livre de leur vie ensemble, car il en fait partie et ce serait l'abîmer à jamais.

Et comment comprendre ce qu'ils sont devenus, aujourd'hui, sans prendre en compte ce passage-là, aussi sombre fut-il ?

Parce qu'ils ne sont pas exactement les mêmes qu'avant l'attentat, tout comme leur amour et leur relation. On ne peut pas gommer, effacer cette période et faire une sorte de pont au-dessus des cinq ans de déchirure, il n'y aurait aucune cohérence, aucune correspondance.

Ils l'ont compris en mettant en parallèle leur histoire et celle de Heero et Duo.

Eux aussi auraient bien aimé effacer ces cinq ans durant lesquels Duo a été Donovan et en a aimé un autre, tandis que Heero remuait ciel, terre, océans, mers et espace à sa recherche.

Mais tous les deux ont fini par comprendre que tout d'abord, c'était impossible d'en faire abstraction et enfin, cette épreuve représentait une force pour leur couple reformé.

Avoir pu et su dépasser la somme de sentiments, plus négatifs que positifs, engendrée par la découverte et le retour de Duo, la mise en lumière du rôle et de la traîtrise de Milliardo, fut la preuve ultime de la solidité de leur couple et de leur amour.

Et ils l'ont démontré quelques jours plus tôt, seulement, en faisant face à Milliardo pour la première fois depuis les évènements à _Middle Prussia._

Heero l'a bien revu quelques fois, mais toujours seul, dans un contexte professionnel, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement sans risquer de gêner d'autres personnes importantes pour lui, comme Noin ou Wufei.

Duo, lui, l'a bien entraperçu une ou deux fois, mais a fait en sorte de ne pas avoir à l'approcher davantage.

Il n'a pas officiellement réintégré les _Preventers_, mais a accepté la proposition de Noin d'être formateur pour l'institution et consultant sur certains dossiers.

Il ne voulait pas et ne pouvait pas être simplement le _Preventer Storm_, à nouveau, mais n'acceptait pas plus l'idée de ne plus avoir de rôle du tout.

Ce fut un bon compromis.

Ce qui lui a aussi permis de travailler à la librairie avec Lexie, une fois que la prussienne s'est décidée à quitter son satellite pour rejoindre Duo et s'installer sur Terre.

Comme elle l'avait annoncé, au départ, elle a tout fait seule, bien que soutenue : monter son propre projet de librairie, s'installer, le concrétiser et le développer.

Ainsi, _Le MilleFeuilles _est né, sur le même modèle que _Les Passeurs de textes_, mais sans Archie et Lyssia aux commandes du salon de thé.

Bien qu'ayant eux aussi suivi Duo sur Terre, ils se sont installés en France et ont ouvert un grand restaurant littéraire, _Les Mots à la bouche,_ réalisant le rêve d'Archie, qu'il a transmis à sa fiancée.

C'est d'ailleurs là qu'ils ont fêté leur mariage, l'été précédent, quelques mois après son ouverture.

Ces départs successifs n'ont pas signé la fin de la librairie à _Middle Prussia_, puisque la sœur de Lexie a repris le flambeau avec son mari, délaissant son travail de professeur pour se reconvertir en libraire.

Rules, lui, a repris la partie salon de thé, après avoir été formé intensivement durant quatre mois par Archie et Lyssia.

Duo est heureux de pouvoir retourner là-bas quelques fois, même si ses souvenirs sont quelques peu ternis par le rappel de ce qu'il était, lorsqu'il y vivait et y travaillait.

Mais encore une fois, la présence d'Heero, ce qui les lit et la force de leur relation lui permettent, depuis presque deux ans, de faire face avec toujours plus de sérénité à ses souvenirs et la partie de son passé de laquelle il est absent.

- T'as encore besoin d'aide, Fei ? demande Duo en se levant lui aussi.

- Non, je vous remercie tous de votre… implication, grimace-t-il.

Il est vrai qu'il a parfois eu bien plus d'aide qu'il n'en avait souhaité…

Dans son esprit, moins de personnes sont au courant, mieux c'est.  
Mais dans la famille qu'ils forment tous, ce genre de projet ne reste pas longtemps secret.

Et le risque que la surprise tombe à l'eau n'en est, de ce fait, que plus élevé…  
Ce qui est rigoureusement hors de question pour Wufei.

Il veut que tout soit parfait pour Mariemeia.

Il est encore hanté par son regard déçu, le matin de son anniversaire, lorsqu'il l'a appelé en visio pour le lui souhaiter et s'excuser de ne pouvoir être présent à la petite soirée organisée en cet honneur.

Bien sûr, elle a été très compréhensive, lui souriant et le rassurant.  
Mais il savait qu'elle était blessée et triste à cause de son absence.

Cela avait été difficile, pour lui, de terminer sa mission et de ne pas tout plaquer pour la rejoindre, risquant l'incident diplomatique s'il cédait.

Mais il a développé une solide résistance à toute forme d'envie concernant la jeune femme, au cours des années passées à ses côtés.

Surtout depuis qu'il lui a révélé ses sentiments et qu'ils ont commencé une drôle de relation, dans laquelle ils se sont limités par une abstinence forcée et des plus difficiles à respecter, au fil des mois.

Paradoxalement, leur lien s'est renforcé aussi, car ils ont appris à se connaître et se découvrir de bien des façons différentes et surprenantes.

A s'aimer aussi avec patience, à se toucher, se donner du plaisir sans jamais enfreindre l'interdit, avec progressivement de moins en moins de frustration à ne pouvoir aller au-delà.

Une découverte des sens en repoussant leurs limites toujours plus loin, se liant davantage et approfondissant leur amour déjà si fort.

Comment expliquer ça au reste du monde ?  
Ce lien est incompréhensible pour une grande partie de l'humanité.

Ce genre d'amour si pur que ceux qui en sont témoins envient et admirent avec joie, Wufei n'acceptera jamais qu'il soit terni par de sombres jugements et pensées, ni que Mariemeia en souffre.

Aussi a-t-il finalement décidé de la demander en mariage.

Pour la protéger, c'est vrai, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il a dorénavant la certitude que ce genre de sentiments, que cet amour les unissant n'est pas de ceux qui peuvent se rompre et disparaître au moindre obstacle.

Il croit ferment en la vie qu'ils mènent déjà, qui a tout d'une vie maritale.  
Il espère simplement que Mariemeia acceptera.

Tout le monde pense que ce sera le cas, mais lui garde une réserve, car il la connaît mieux que quiconque.

Elle peut décider qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de ça pour légitimer leur relation et refuser pour cette raison.

A lui de la convaincre que ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il souhaite en faire son épouse.

Duo, à qui Wufei s'est ouvert plus longuement sur ses pensées, le suit du regard depuis la fenêtre du salon de Trowa et Quatre, alors qu'il rejoint sa voiture de l'autre côté de la rue.

Heero se rapproche de lui, intrigué par son intense réflexion.

- Tu t'inquiètes ? demande-t-il en entourant ses hanches d'une main légère.

- Non. Je suis ému et tout excité pour lui, pour eux deux, mais je me fais pas de souci du tout ! assure-t-il en se tournant vers lui. C'est quoi cette lueur dans tes yeux, _honey_, tu veux me parler de quelque chose ?

Décidément, Duo le connaît vraiment trop bien.

- J'aimerai qu'on parte quelques temps, tous les deux.

- Genre, en vacances ?

- Hn.

- Tu vas me demander en mariage, toi aussi ? sourit-il en nouant ses mains derrière la nuque d'Heero, qu'il caresse avec ses pouces.

Heero l'enlace et glisse ses lèvres dans son cou, avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille.

- Qui sait ? souffle-t-il doucement.

Duo rit en se pressant plus fort contre lui.

- Dommage que je l'ai déjà fait et que tu m'as déjà dit oui, alors… Pourquoi cette envie soudaine, _Hee-chan_ ?

- J'ai vu tes yeux briller quand Wufei nous a exposé le scénario de sa demande de ce soir, explique Heero en s'écartant pour le regarder. Ca me rend jaloux et me donne envie de revoir cette lumière dans ton regard, mais d'en être le seul responsable.

- J'ai pas vu ma réaction à ce moment-là, mais je suis sûr que tu m'as déjà mis des étoiles dans les yeux de la même façon, _honey_. Rien que de voir ton bonheur quand je t'ai fait ma demande, les larmes qui perlaient sur tes cils quand tu m'as dit oui… se souvient-il avec émotion.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais me surprendre à ce point, _tenshi no_. M'écrire ta demande sous la forme d'un ordre de mission, il n'y avait que toi pour le faire…

- Je savais que de tout ce que j'ai préparé, ce serait ça que tu retiendrais, même des semaines plus tard !

- J'ai tout aimé, la soirée était magnifique, tu étais parfait… Sans ton insistance, je n'aurais pas consulté mes mails lorsque j'ai eu l'alerte d'un nouveau message.

- Tu étais irrité par l'interruption, oui, j'ai bien vu ! J'aurai eu l'air fin si t'avais pas été voir quand même !

Heero sourit en se souvenant de l'incroyable vague d'émotion qui l'avait parcouru en ouvrant le mail intitulé « mission urgente » envoyé par Wufei, et en découvrant cette phrase très peu romantique, certes, mais bouleversante :

« **Ordre de mission** : Lieutenant-général Hiroyuki _Heero_ Yuy Lowe, votre nouvelle mission, si vous l'acceptez, est de répondre favorablement à la demande de Duo Maxwell de devenir son époux et de continuer de rendre votre vie aussi parfaite qu'elle l'est déjà, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans cette vie et les suivantes.

**Lieu de la mission** : principalement au Royaume de Sank, dans l'appartement que vous partagez déjà, mais également dans ce petit cottage pour lequel vous avez tout deux eu le coup de foudre, et dont Duo Maxwell a déjà fait l'acquisition. Et dans tous lieux intermédiaires où vous serez ensemble.

**Durée de la mission** : l'Eternité.

Cette mission débutera au premier mot que vous prononcerez ou toute forme d'expression que vous adopterez pour signifier votre accord : oui, mission acceptée, ok anglophone (okay) ok japonais (ryoukay), hn, etcétéra…

Avec le soutien et les compliments de vos collègues et amis et bien d'autres personnes encore »

Heero avait levé vers Duo un regard que celui-ci ne lui avait encore jamais vu et qui valait toutes les réponses.

Mais au cas où le doute subsisterait encore, Heero avait prononcé un « mission acceptée » d'une voix rendue terriblement rauque par l'émotion.

Avant de se jeter sur Duo.

Autant dire qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de finir le dessert…

Les deux hommes, se sachant en train de se rappeler le même souvenir, se sourient avant de s'embrasser longuement.

- Désolée d'interrompre ce beau moment d'amour et d'éclater les cœurs qui flottent autour de vous, intervient Lexie, mais Wufei compte sur nous et il nous reste pas mal de choses à faire, encore…

- Surtout Hilde et toi, je suis sûre que vous allez mettre deux heures pour vous préparer alors que vous allez juste accueillir Marie avec nous et lui tendre ses roses…

- Peut-être, mais si on fait ça en jean ballerine, crois-moi, ça va pas passer ! intervient Hilde en se levant. Wufei va nous massacrer…

Lexie grimace.

- C'est même pas une option ! Mais t'as quand même raison, Duo, alors on va y aller sans plus attendre. On va pas risquer d'être en retard, comme ça.

- On fait ça chez moi, de toutes les façons, et je suis pas loin du spatioport.

- Ok, les filles, on vous fait confiance ! A tout à l'heure.

Les deux jeunes femmes saluent tout le monde, avant de sortir.

Elles se sont très vite très bien entendues et elles sont plus qu'amies, à présent.  
Et puis malgré leurs différences d'âge, leurs enfants aiment bien jouer ensemble, Keryan ayant réussi à trouver sa place entre le fils et la fille d'Hilde.

- Bon, on va y aller nous aussi, _Hee-chan_. Faut récupérer le dîner à la maison et j'ai encore un dernier truc à monter pour le dessert.

- Tu ne veux pas le faire dans la cuisine de la navette, directement ?

- Si, c'est plus sûr. Je voudrais pas que tout se casse la figure dans la voiture !

- Ce serait le bouquet, commente Quatre. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

- Non, ça ira, mon _Quatquat_ ! En plus, t'as aussi à faire…

- Pas tant que ça. Wufei m'a laissé des consignes très précises pour la décoration de la navette et le dressage de la table. Aussi professionnelles et impersonnelles qu'un protocole de mission ! assure Quatre en sortant le papier couvert de l'écriture fine et élégante du Général des _Preventers_.

Les trois amis y jettent un coup d'œil et sourient.

- Bon, bah dans ce cas, on te retrouve à la navette avec le dîner !

- Je vous y rejoins après avoir déposé Mariemeia à l'adresse que m'a donnée Wufei, leur dit Trowa en tendant son manteau à Quatre.

- Tu sais c'est quoi, comme endroit, chéri ?

- Je dois d'abord l'emmener dans ce magasin de vêtements où Réléna choisi leurs tenues de soirées. Elle l'y attend pour l'aider à se préparer. Ensuite, je dois la conduire au Parc bouddhiste, au Temple des Ancêtres, plus précisément.

- C'est là où ils prient ensemble plusieurs fois par semaine, se souvient Duo.

- Je pense que les prières de Wufei vont avoir un tout autre sujet, ce soir, remarque Quatre.

- J'espère juste qu'il va pas arriver un truc dans lequel il verrait un signe de colère ou de protestation…

- Rien ne l'empêchera d'aller au bout de sa démarche et de faire sa demande, _Duo-kun_.

- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? Qu'un être humain ne puisse rien faire, je suis d'accord, mais tu connais comme moi l'importance qu'il accorde aux esprits et aux signes qu'il pense recevoir d'eux. A tort ou à raison, d'ailleurs…

- Cette fois, si quelque chose comme ça devait se produire, il n'en tiendra pas compte, Heero a raison.

Duo se tourne vers Trowa en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

- Pourquoi vous semblez tous tellement sûrs de ça ?

- Parce qu'on connaît ce sentiment, répond Quatre en glissant sa main dans celle de Trowa. On a déjà ressenti ce besoin impérieux si puissant d'être avec la personne qu'on aime, au point de n'accepter aucun obstacle sur notre route, et de tous les balayer, quelles que soient leurs origines et leurs… justifications. C'est ainsi, et pas autrement.

- Je comprends mieux… Bon, dans ce cas, tout se passera bien ! De toute façon, franchement, les esprits de leurs ancêtres ne peuvent qu'être d'accord avec cette union, c'est pas possible autrement !

Heero sourit et dépose un baiser sur la tempe de Duo.

- Je t'aime.

- Mais moi aussi, mon _Hee-chan_ ! répond-il en embrassant furtivement ses lèvres étirées en un tendre sourire. Bon, on y va ? Si on est en retard, ça va vraiment pas le faire !

Les trois amis hochent la tête.

Duo et Heero quittent l'appartement les premiers, laissant encore quelques minutes à Trowa et Quatre pour rassembler leurs affaires, dont leurs costumes.

Quatre a prévu de se changer dans la navette, après avoir tout arrangé selon les vœux de Wufei, et Trowa, lui, va profiter de l'arrêt à la boutique de vêtements pour faire de même.

S'il débarque en costard, Mariemeia risque de se douter de quelque chose et ne va pas le lâcher de tout le trajet.

Bien sûr, elle va le harceler de questions en sortant de la boutique et durant tout le trajet jusqu'au Parc.

Mais au moins la première partie de sa mission pourra se passer dans un certain silence… enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'il ne la ramène pas chez elle, ni à la Base du Q.G. des _Preventers_…

Les deux couples se séparent devant la maison.

Comme Trowa a prévu de déposer Quatre au spatioport avant d'aller chercher Mariemeia, ils ne prennent que sa voiture, garée devant.

Celle d'Heero est stationnée un peu plus loin.

Duo veut attendre que Trowa et Quatre soient partis avant de la rejoindre et ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle a disparu au coin de la rue qu'il fait signe à Heero et qu'ils se mettent en marche.

- On est tous vraiment heureux, hein, mon _Hee-chan_ ? lui demande-t-il en glissant sa main gantée dans la sienne, nue.

- On fait tout pour, au quotidien.

- Et dire qu'il y a dix ans, la menace d'une nouvelle guerre planait déjà… Tu crois que Wufei a fait exprès de choisir cette date pour faire sa demande ?

- C'est certain. Il a rencontré Mariemeia pour la première fois il y a dix ans, jour pour jour, alors qu'elle supervisait le recrutement de son armée.

- C'est vrai… Rien n'est anodin, avec Wufei ! Je suis tellement content pour lui… Avec l'intervention de Marie à la télé et leurs fiançailles, ils vont enfin pouvoir s'aimer au grand jour. Même s'ils disaient que ce n'était pas si important, je pense que des fois, ça devait leur peser.

- Pendant les soirées officielles où l'un et l'autre se faisaient aborder, par exemple ?

- Par exemple, oui. Moi, perso, je suis tellement fier de faire mon entrée à ton bras, à chaque fois !

- Et moi j'aime lancer des regards assassins à ceux qui osent te dévorer des yeux en faisant comme si je n'étais pas là.

Duo éclate de rire, puis d'une traction sur leurs mains nouées, il attire Heero vers lui pour entourer son cou de son bras libre et l'embrasser tendrement.

Mais rapidement, car ils sont en plein milieu de la rue, quand même.

Une fois dans la voiture, Duo pousse un léger soupir.

- _Tenshi ?_

- Je pensais à Lexie, tout d'un coup… Ce serait bien que ça marche, avec Daryl.

- Je ne l'avais encore jamais vue si sérieuse. Mais tu la connais mieux que moi.

- T'as raison, _honey_. Cette Fois, je veux y croire, pour elle. Après tout, si même Noin a réussi à dépasser le traumatisme de la perte de Sally et pu ouvrir son cœur à quelqu'un, c'est bien que l'amour frappe à toutes les portes !

Heero démarre la voiture et s'engage dans la circulation, avant de reprendre la discussion.

- Bien sûr qu'il frappe aux portes, _Duo-kun_. Mais il l'a fait plusieurs fois avec Lexie, non ? Et elle n'a pas ouvert, ou pas suffisamment.

- Depuis quand tu emploies des métaphores, toi ?

- Depuis que je t'ai retrouvé.

- Oui, c'est vrai, en plus… Bref ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, pour Lex'. Mais je pense qu'elle est prête à le faire, maintenant, non ?

- Hn.

- Elle a dû être un peu traumatisée par sa première histoire d'amour, c'est normal. Mais avec tous les exemples qu'on lui offre, nos histoires et nos épreuves tellement différentes… elle a de quoi y croire et être rassurée, non ?

- Sûrement plus qu'une autre, oui.

Heero jette un œil à Duo, qui regarde défiler le paysage urbain sans le voir.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter, lui dit-il en posant une main sur sa cuisse. Elle est jeune, elle a le temps. Si c'est être en couple qui la rendra heureuse, ce qui n'est pas une certitude, tu sais.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est notre schéma de vie, notre conception des choses. Toi, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, moi, même Hilde et Réléna, nous faisons partie de ces personnes qui ne conçoivent pas leur vie autrement qu'aux côtés de la personne qu'ils aiment. Nous représentons une majorité, c'est vrai. Mais cette vision n'est pas la seule possibilité.

Duo le regarde longuement, puis pose sa main sur la sienne, toujours sur sa cuisse, et la caresse doucement du pouce.

- C'est vrai, il y a des gens qui préfèrent être seuls dans leur vie, des célibataires endurcis qui ne souhaitent pas s'engager mais seulement profiter et papillonner. On est pas obligé d'être en couple, on peut trouver son bonheur autrement…

- Hn.

- Mais malgré tout, _honey_, y a une chose dont je reste absolument persuadé et je suis sûr que tu seras d'accord avec moi….

- Je t'écoute.

Duo attend que la voiture s'immobilise totalement à un feu rouge pour que Heero puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

A ce moment-là, seulement, il lui sourit, avec tendresse et complicité, et bien sûr, tout l'amour inconditionnel qu'il lui porte, puis glisse ses lèvres tout contre son oreille…

- Qu'on décide ou non d'ouvrir la porte à l'amour, il y a forcément toujours _quelqu'un qui nous attend quelque part…_

_._

_._

**_FIN_**

**_._**

* * *

**_Encore un ENORME merci à vous qui avez été jusque là.  
_**

**_Bonne continuation à tous_**

**_et_**

**_A bientôt, peut-être._**

**_Lysanea_**


End file.
